Reticence Saga: Iron Seed
by Cydra
Summary: A treasure map has revealed caches of ancient technology hidden all over a particular world, a world that's heavily infested in nanites. It's a race to claim the vaults' contents before it falls into the wrong hands or before the nanites overtake them.
1. A Treasure Map

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

Author's Note:

Between this story and 'World of Grey', two smaller stories happened concurrently that will be posted eventually. The events of those stories are largely unimportant to this story except for a few details. Those details will be revealed in their relevant chapter, but what is most significant for most of the story is that Megan, Gary, and Weirdwolf will not be present as they are busy on a separate mission to find a cure for the Virk Virus.

 **Chapter 1: A Treasure Map**

After an unexpectedly exciting time with Hannah's 'getaway', it was nice to do something relatively normal. It was time to get more supplies for the _Bladestorm_ and since Matt and Chloe still weren't back yet, it was the experiments' turn to go shopping.

"Ok, now you need to be careful. This place is full of scam artists so don't believe the labels," said Kala, who was leading this little away team.

"So why did we bring Morph along?" asked Draco.

"Because sometimes they're fatal too," said Kala, adding, "And I don't think _anything_ can kill him."

"There are two methods that I know of," said Chip, "Though it's not a good idea to speak of them here."

"I'm sure you'll find something. Maybe even a pet?" said Kala.

"NO!" yelled all the other experiments.

"Morph has...unsafe choices for pets," said Contrinus.

"Besides, our ship is enough of a zoo already with the inclusion of Snowbell," said Chip.

"True, true. Maybe a souvenir. This place is famous for its Atlantean trinkets," said Kala.

"Oh please," said NegaMorph, "Like they'd have anything besides knickknacks."

"They sometimes sell maps and weaponry...and most Atlantean knickknacks were made of gold," said Kala.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a look," said NegaMorph.

"You just want the gold, don't you," said Kala bluntly.

"Only if it's the good stuff," said NegaMorph, "I'm not gonna grab the tacky stuff."

"You are looking for...a deal?" said a voice behind the group at that, causing them all to scream in terror and turn to see an elderly vulture Avianos.

"Er...maybe...what have you got?" asked Kala.

"Only the finest can be found in my shop," said the Avianos with an evil laugh.

"The finest what?" asked Draco bluntly.

"The finest that the old star gods had to give. Come, come," said the Avianos, grabbing Draco and pulling him along.

"You sure going into the lair of a scavenger-based alien is wise?" asked Contrinus.

"Just be glad she's a vulture and not a magpie," said Chip.

"I assure you, everything here is fairly priced. Take this for example," said the Avianos, grabbing an orb off a shelf, "This is a map to one of the star gods' homes."

"Let me see that," said Chip before grabbing the orb. An orange spark went off as he touched it. "Ouch, stupid static," said Chip.

"It is, of course, requiring the touch of their kind or their warriors," said the Avianos smugly, before saying "20,000 credits."

"For this used old thing?" asked Chip, "I wouldn't pay over 1000."

"It leads to one of the ancient technology vaults. 20,000 is a pittance compared to what lies within," snapped the Avianos.

"That is a pretty good deal," said NegaMorph.

"Where did you get this from?" asked Chip, examining the orb.

"Like I would tell my suppliers. Then nobody would buy from me," said the Avianos smugly.

"So you wouldn't know who else has held this thing," said Chip.

"I used to have a second one...but someone else brought that," said the Avianos.

"Who was that?" asked Chip.

"I don't know. I don't ask who my customers are," snapped the Avianos.

"Can you describe him?" asked Chip.

"He wore a cloak, though he must have been a cyborg. His hand that gave me the cash was robotic...had a weird eye symbol on it," said the Avianos.

"This symbol?" asked Chip, projecting a hologram of the Eye of XANA.

"Exactly that. You know him? Tell him 'no refunds'," snapped the Avianos.

"We are interested in purchasing its twin...for 15,000 credits," said Chip.

"20,000 or nothing..." snapped the Avianos.

"Ma'am, we really need that map," said Kala, "It could a matter of life or death, potentially saving or dooming countless rides. It would be really kind if you could let us have it for a smaller price."

"Well...if you need it no matter what...30,000 credits," snapped the Avianos.

"What?! That's robbery, you half-molted scavenger!" snapped Kala.

"Half...molted?" said the Avianos nastily.

"Oh boy..." muttered Chip.

"Yeah, I said half-" began Kala before a kick to her chest sent her flying out the door.

"Are you going to pay for this and buy something or are you leaving?" said the Avianos nastily, the remaining group peering past her to see a special forces medal in a personal cabinet on the wall.

Chip sighed and said, "Can we please try to bargain like civilized beings?"

"Then do _not_ insult me!" snapped the Avianos, adding "Or I make it 400,000."

"Ok, let's start over from the beginning," said Chip.

"Fine, 40,000 credits and the map is yours. I can tell your dark friend has the cash by the way he flinches," said the Avianos simply.

"Isn't there a smaller price?" whined NegaMorph.

"No...but there are larger ones," said the Avianos smugly.

"NegaMorph, just pay the lady already," said Chip.

"Fine," said NegaMorph through gritted teeth, a bound leather bag overflowing with coins appearing, Draco noticing they appeared to be from Skyrim.

"A pleasure doing business," said the Avianos, taking the bag.

"I hate you," growled NegaMorph, snatching the orb before the group walked out to see Kala embedded in the far wall, gigging the giggle of the concussed.

"Did we win?" she managed

"Yeah, barely," said NegaMorph.

"Good, I wanna see the bauble," said Kala happily, pulling herself free and snatching it.

"Hang on, it's gonna take me a while to decode it and get the data downloaded," said Chip.

At that, a holographic Earth appeared, rotating slowly and showing a glowing dot where the Himalayas were. "Not sure which is more surprising, that Kala manages to get it to work in one try or that the only place of interest on that planet is in the Himalayas," said Draco.

"Best thing is, it's in the middle of nowhe...is that dot moving?" said Chip.

"Erm...guys?" said Draco, more dots appearing, some moving and others static in their position.

"Wow, that place is a real bonanza," said NegaMorph.

His techpack however said, "Warning...dimension noted on imperial records...under imperial quarantine due to infectious nano swarms."

"Eh, what's the big deal? We've already got medical nanites in us," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah...but I doubt Matt's gonna let us go off on a treasure hunt," said Draco.

"Hey, if Mantichrome has an interest in that planet, it's important that we check it out," said Chip.

Kala said, "Name one successful plot he's carried out," which caused the others to pause, before NegaMorph said "That's not the point."

"Right, he could still cause a lot of damage without us there to stop him," said Draco.

"Yeah, I'm sure Matt'll listen," said Kala.

* * *

"Absolutely not." said Matt, overseeing his gear offload.

"But Mantichrome could be digging up weapons of mass destruction," said Chip.

"On that planet? If the stories I've heard are right, he's in for big trouble," laughed Matt.

"That tech couldn't end up in worse hands," said Draco.

"The answer's no. We have enough on our plate without treasure hunts," said Matt.

"There could be something we could really use on that world," said Contrinus.

"I said NO! It's too far out our way anyway," snapped Matt.

"Besides, shouldn't you be waiting for Megan and Gary to get back from their search?" asked Chloe.

"She reported in a few days ago...reported some time dilation in their latest search location but everything's fine. We're gonna meet up with them," said Matt.

"Well, I suppose we ought to wait around for-" started NegaMorph before Chip zapped him. "Ow! I mean, she's a big girl, I can't keep her under my wing all the time."

"Good, delete that damn map. I already have a copy," said Matt.

"Fine..." said Chip with resignation.

"Good, now if there's nothing else...besides with whatever Morph is hiding in his mouth," said Matt flatly.

The group watched as Matt left before NegaMorph clapped his hands together, rubbing them. "Ok, I reckon I could hotwire that ship," he said, pointing to the _Skyraid_.

"I dunno, Matt just got it back and he's awfully clingy to his old ships," said Kala.

"We'll be careful with it," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah, I've heard that a hundred times," said Contrinus dryly.

"Got a better idea?" said NegaMorph, before after a pause, said "Thought so", his tentacles shooting out and attaching to a hatch port, the door sliding open to allow access to the ship.

"Ok, if we're hijacking one of Matt's ships, we're going to do this the smart way,' said Chip, "First of all, Morph, spit out whatever you got at that market."

Morphs cheeks bulged and a reptilian...thing with insect wings popped out and rolled across the floor to end up next to NegaMorph. "Morph, were you trying to smuggle aboard another pet or is this just lunch?" asked NegaMorph, poking at the thing.

The creature looked at him, cocking its head puppy style and its wings fluttering before it opened its mouth to reveal row upon row of shark like teeth before it leapt at NegaMorph's face.

"Bad Ziko! Down boy!" snapped Morph as NegaMorph struggled to get it off his face.

After a minute chewing on NegaMorph, Ziko seemed to give up, leaving a gibbering NegaMorph and bounding over, jumping around to look at everyone, two 'spine arms' coming out from its shoulders and making happy pants as it looked at everyone. "Aw...he likes you," said Morph, petting the creature, a creature Draco recognized from a file he'd read.

"You...brought...a ZERGLING?" he snapped.

"What's a zergling?" asked Morph.

"The sort of monster Darkrift deal with!" snapped Draco before screaming as Ziko pounced on him, the dog-sized monster knocking him down...before licking his face, his wings 'wagging' happily.

"Morph, that thing has to go before it causes a major infestation," said Chip.

"No...anyway, zerglings can't infest anyone," said Morph, hugging Ziko which went bug-eyed and a bit blue in the face.

"Then again, Morph could just end up killing it like he did with his other pets," said Draco.

"Let's just get going," said NegaMorph gloomily before screaming as Ziko tackled him again.

* * *

"Aria...do you know where the gang are? I wanna check their map," said Matt, checking a few readouts

"I thought you already had a copy of that map," said Aria.

"I want to compare the two, see if all the dots line up," said Matt.

"Very well, sir...oh dear. Sir, I want you to remain nice and calm," said Aria.

Matt paused and asked, "What is it?"

"Your ship is no longer aboard. The hanger scanners were disabled by one of Chip's viruses. They are also no longer aboard," said Aria calmly.

"All of them...took my ship?" asked Matt, his tone an eerie calm.

"Erm...yes sir. And with the modifications you made at that...theme park in your log...well, there is little hope of intercepting them before they reach wherever they are going," said Aria.

"And who authorized this?" asked Matt.

"Well, technically Kala did," said Aria.

"Tell helm...to set a pursuit course...right NOW!" snapped Matt.

"We won't be able to get to their destination as fast as them," pointed out Aria.

"Then we should get moving NOOOOOOW!" snapped Matt.

* * *

When the experiments' ship reached their destination, Chip started scanning the place, looking for ways it differentiated from other Earths.

"Scan complete...alert...this planet is under Level 12 quarantine...airborne nanovirus detected...multiple mutations detected in all locations," said the computer calmly.

"Whoa, that place is swimming with nanites," said NegaMorph.

"Every organic being on the planet has them as far as I can tell," said Chip.

"Nanites detected in atmosphere...contamination risk: Omega," said the computer warningly, "I do not recommend landing without a class 12 hazardous material suit."

"It's really that dangerous down there?" asked Contrinus.

"I wouldn't be that concerned," said Chip, "This ship is really dated. It was made before medi-nanites were the heal-all they're known as today."

Draco nodded, "Heh, yeah, it's not like we all don't have nanites, right?"

"I got a hive of them living in my back," said Morph cheerfully.

"Yeaaah...look, where do we go first?" said Draco.

"Hmm...there are quite a few places we could go to," said Kala as she looked at the map, "I think we ought to check Berlin first, to make sure no one has gotten in there yet."

"Ok, well, remember the roles: the experiments are pets...veeeery exotic ones," said NegaMorph, shifting to a human disguise as the ship landed.

"Please be aware of local-" began the computer before NegaMorph turned it off, saying "Blah blah blah."

"Getting the cloaking field on the ship ready," said Chip as he worked at a console, "That ought to keep out the looky-loos."

"Good. Ok, is everyone got their collars on?" teased NegaMorph.

"This is demeaning," complained Draco.

"It's better than ending up in Area 51," said NegaMorph.

"Fine," said Draco, "I suppose we probably aren't the oddest things that they've seen."

* * *

"You _had_ to land us 30 miles away," growled Draco, the group walking along the side of a road towards the city.

"Well, we couldn't land in the zoo," said Kala.

"Yeah...but there are perfectly good forests to land in WHILE WE'RE CLOAKED!" snapped Draco, before twitching.

"You ok?" asked Contrinus.

"Yeah...I dunno...just felt weird for a moment," said Draco.

"So, where exactly is this vault or whatever it is?" asked NegaMorph.

"It'll have to be very well-hidden to keep unwanted people from finding it," said Chip.

"The underground? Or under the underground." said Morph in a rare show of brainpower

"That would be the first place to look for it, but it's probably very deep down," said Chip.

"So? We're experiments. We can dig down to China if we have to," said Draco.

"Let's try looking for the main entrance before we do an extremely noticeable excavation," said Chip.

"It's probably been millennia. Bet you anything it's been built over," said NegaMorph darkly.

"True, but it'll probably be easier to find where it's located so we don't end up leaving tunnels all over the place," said Chip.

"Ok, so, you have an idea where to start looking?" said Kala before hiccupping.

"A vague idea, but I think I can narrow it down," said Chip.

"First, let's get a lift into town. I can hear a truck coming," said Kala.

Chip looked around and said, "I don't hear anything."

"Oh, I hear it, still a while away thought," said Draco.

"What?" said Kala, looking around before a truck was seen...in the far distance. "Oh...coulda sworn it was closer," she said.

"Well, it's not a quiet truck," said Draco.

"Stop talking. You're supposed to be a large lizard now," said Chip.

"Huh," muttered Draco as the truck finally got closer, Kala walking into view on the curb and flagging it down.

The truck slowed down and stopped besides Kala, revealing the driver was a large round man with an impressive handlebar mustache. "Hallo, brauchen Sie einen Aufzug?" he asked.

"Erm...hi...I...want...to...get...to...cityyyyy…" said Kala, using the 'tourist' method of speaking to a local The trucker gave an annoyed sigh before pointing a thumb at the seat besides him. "Thanks...hey guys...we got a ride," called Kala.

The experiments started around the front of the truck, but as soon as the trucker saw them, he yelled "EVOs!" before flooring it and speeding down the road.

"Hey! He nearly ran us over!" snapped Contrinus.

"Well, he didn't get the majority," said Chip, looking down at a flattened and tire-marked Morph.

"I lost weight," said Morph happily.

NegaMorph sighed. "Would anyone object?" he said, aiming a finger at the retreating truck's trailer.

"Not just yet," said Kala, "I want to know why he freaked out."

"Didn't you hear him call us evil?" asked Contrinus. "No, I think he said 'EVOs', whatever that is," said Chip.

"So...can I blow his trailer up or not?" snapped NegaMorph.

"Not this time. If we see him again and he drives off, then you can blast his trailer," said Kala.

"Good...well, looks like we're walkin...eaaaugh…" said NegaMorph.

"Oh, what now?" asked Chip with annoyance.

"Erm...I learned that asshat just called the cops on us," said NegaMorph, slapping the side of his head.

"How did you know that?" asked Contrinus.

"I think my teckpack tuned in to them," said NegaMorph.

"I didn't know your techpack was that sensitive," said Chip.

"Neither did I," said NegaMorph.

"In any case, I think we need to get moving before the cops come," said Draco.

"Yeah, like they can hold _us_!" said NegaMorph.

"Let's try to break Matt's pattern and not get in trouble with the authorities when we first arrive," said Kala.

"Fine, we can head over the fields. Cop cars won't follow us there," said NegaMorph.

"That actually might be a good place to start digging," said Chip as he checked his readings.

* * *

"Patrol 6 to Keep. Approaching where the truck driver called in the EVO sighting," said the agent, he and his pal on combat bikes as they headed down the road.

"Don't just look down the road. They're likely to have left it," came the response.

"Wow, you don't say," said the agent, seeing clumps of dirt shooting high into the sky at regular intervals off to the right. The two bikes stopped and the two agents got out, wearing white armor with black balaclavas before grabbing rifles and binoculars. The two leaned down to look to see a rather large hole in the distance.

"Wow," said his partner, what sounded like angry Americans heard from the holes.

"Control, these EVOs might be sentient...or _really_ good at doing an impression of arguing," the lead agent said.

"Are they saying anything intelligent?" asked Keep's response.

"Looks like they're arguing over...WOW!" said one of the agents as a geyser of water shot skyward, "Keep, if they're sentient they aren't smart. They just dug into the Berlin water mains."

A voice on top of the water spout snapped, "You idiots! Don't you know a pipe when you see one?"

"I thought it was a power cable," said a white...blob that peered out the hole.

"And how would that have made it better to break?" snapped the voice from the water spout.

"We get electrocuted all the time," said the blob happily.

"Will someone patch up that pipe already?!" snapped the voice. Just then, the water stopped shooting upwards and a metallic creature with cylindrical body, six tentacle-like arms, four crab-like legs, and a large eye fell down.

A winged reptilian woman clambered out, her hand glowing. "All fixed," she said cheerfully. The blob and the metal creature gave the reptile woman an odd look. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Well, yes, you've gotten awfully muddy down there," said the metal creature, "But I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"Yes...definitely...in fact...I'd say we do not have time to wash it off till we get back," said the blob in a deliberate tone.

"Ugh, it's gonna be such a pain to get it all out of my hair," said the reptile woman.

"Yeah, I don't that's a pro-mmmph!" said the blob before the metal creature crushed it, the two agents jumping.

Just then, a voice called up from the hole, "Hey, I think we found something that's definitely not a pipe or power line!"

"Keep, we got a problem. These EVO's are looking for something specific. How long till backup?" said the agent.

"20 minutes ETA," came Keep's response.

"Tell them to hurry. Whatever these things want, I think they found it," said the agent nervously.

The EVOs jumped back into the hole, but the blob stayed above ground long enough to wave at them.

"Oh shit, they know we're here..." said the lead agent's partner nervously.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," said Keep's response.

"Dammit..." swore the lead agent, readying his EVO blaster. "We have to distract them till the containment and cure team arrives," he said to his partner

"Well, at least one of them seems easy to distract," said the other trooper.

"Let's go..." said the lead agent, the two sliding down the bank, weapons up and charging towards the hole, firing.

"Hey! This is an excavation site! No ranged weapons!" snapped a voice. The metal creature peered up before a shot knocked him back into the hole...

* * *

"Guys, I think the Germans _really_ don't like having their water cut off," said Chip dizzily, a dent above his eye in the plating.

"Ok, looks like we'll be blowing up that wall after all," said Draco.

The group scrambled back up to meet a hail of yellow blasts, two white-armored troopers firing some form of machinegun at them.

"Ok, this seems rather excessive," said Draco.

"Maybe the Chancellor's shower was interrupted," said Morph.

"Ow! OW! That actually hurt me!" said Draco in surprise.

"Just freeze them already," said Contrinus.

"Fine," said Draco, jumping up and sending a blast of icy breath at the troopers. The troopers doubled back, but not fast enough to prevent the ends of their guns from being frozen.

"They'll be going for backup," snapped NegaMorph, looking around and spotting two large bike-like vehicles, which he sent a hail of fangs at, blasting them apart.

"Chances are they've already called for it," said Chip.

"Oh please..." Said Draco before seeing the frowns and turning to see several truck-shaped tanks, if the guns were any evidence, pulling up.

"Ok, this is overkill. We didn't even do anything to warrant this," said Contrinus.

"Maybe everyone in Berlin wanted to take a shower," said Morph.

"What are they waiting for?" said Draco, confused. One blast had bruised him...all those rifles, to say the least of those heavy guns would turn them into chum.

"Maybe they're getting the really big guns," said Morph.

A jet shot overhead, pulling into a hover. "Like that? That's a troop transport or I'm Mr. Stenchy," said NegaMorph

"Can't you change into Mr. Stenchy if you want?" pointed out Contrinus.

"Doesn't mean I want to," said NegaMorph.

Just then, something leapt from the jet and fell a while before it extended rather large turbine wings. As the figure got closer, they could see it was a teenaged boy wearing a red and orange jacket over a white and blue shirt with black jeans. He slowed his descent before landing on the ground. "Wow, these EVOS are _muy feyo_. Especially that guy," said the teen, pointing at NegaMorph.

NegaMorph's eyes narrowed "Watch it," he snarled before readying some fangs to fire.

One of the jetpack's turbines flipped around before four balls on chains shot out of it, sending NegaMorph flying back.

The others jumped back, Draco glaring. "Hey...that wasn't called for!" he snapped before taking a deep breath and sending a column of orange flames out. The teenager jumped to one side, but the fire blast broke the wing off his jetpack, which caused the rest of it to fall apart. "Not so tough without your tech, are you?" taunted Draco.

"I'm never without my tech," said the teen before his right arm suddenly extended into a huge cannon that he was somehow able to lift over his shoulder.

"Mummy," whimpered Draco before the cannon fired a compacted clump of rock into his chest, Kala glaring and igniting her ion blade.

"Nice sword, lady," said the teen before turning his arm into a huge orange blade, "Mine's bigger."

"The name is Kala, not 'lady'," snapped Kala, before lunging at the kid.

The teen managed block her with the flat of his sword. "Nice try, but I'm stronger than I look, _Señorita Serpiente_ ," he said.

Kala paused and asked, "What did you call me?"

"Uh, he was calling you a pretty lady," said Chip.

Kala paused before seeing a glimpse grabbing the blade and pulling it close, peering at the reflection. NegaMorph whimpered, "You know...if we start running, we might make the treeline in time." as his senses picked up the growing rage from Kala.

"What about these guys?" asked Contrinus.

"They obviously handle EVOs all the time, whatever they are. They can handle this," said Draco before he flew off."

"Good place. BO NEEGA LA DEEKA!" yelled NegaMorph, roughly translating as tantalog for 'RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

The experiments ran as the teen looked after them in confusion. Just then, his comm said, "Rex, I'm picking up unusual energy readings where you're at. What's going on?"

"Well, the dragon lady's just staring at her reflection on my sword and it's getting kinda warm," said Rex.

At that Kala said in a deepening voice, "What...did...you...DO?" an aura of flame igniting around her, which caused the agents to start firing again, sparks seen as the aura's heat vaporized the bullets before they could hit.

"Wait a sec, I just found you like this. Uh, I think I might be able to deactivate your nanites," said Rex.

"Oh piss off!" snapped Kala, using the sword to send Rex flying and glaring at the retreating experiments. "I wasn't talking to you. GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PESTS!" she snapped, taking off after the experiments.

"RUN AWAY!" yelled the experiments.

Kala, with a bird's eye view, glared, locking onto Draco before yelping as something landed on her back, sending her into the dirt.

The experiments glanced to see some guy in a green suit with sunglasses and two swords in each hand on Kala's back. As they watched, Rex went up to the guy and said, "Six, nice landing. But I think you might wanna get back. Pretty sure this EVO has fire powers."

Kala glared, her eyes turning red and a nasty smirk appearing. "Ow," she said levelly, before sending a fire blast out.

However, Six had already jumped back. "Rex, did you try to cure her yet?" he asked.

"Well, she kinda lost her temper before I could try," said Rex.

"I'm ill? I haven't even sneezed...oh...wait..." said Kala with a mad grin, Rex realizing what she was about to do.

"Get down!" yelled Rex before changing both of his hands into gauntlets that projected a force field. However, Kala's 'sneeze' produced a larger fireball than Rex had expected and it went mostly over his shields and hit one of the APCs. "Oopsie...ah, darn, I didn't get anyone," said 'Kala' snapping her talons as she saw the APC crew pulling themselves free.

"Rex, we need to take her down quickly," said Six.

"I'm on it," said Rex before remaking his huge cannon and sending a huge clod of earth at Kala.

Kala glared, her eyes glowing and the fire field flaring up again. The ball of earth flew through the fire, though it burned as it got closer to Kala before disintegrating into ash just at it touched her. "Is it my turn yet?" sneered Kala, the fire vanishing before she lunged at Rex, blade in one hand and shining claws on the other.

Rex tried to block her with his cannon, only for her to slice through it. "You know...I expected more," laughed Kala, lifting her blade up before there was a blur and her blade went out...before the handle fell in half. "Hey! Those are rare!" snapped Kala, glaring at Six.

"You strike me as the type that doesn't normally need a sword," said Six.

"True but it's so hard to get blood out of scales," said Kala before lunging at Six...and then wondering what the hell happened as she found herself on her back, the world spinning a few seconds later and her claws literally trimmed.

"I suggest you quiet down and let Rex cure you," said Six.

"Don't...need...CURE...!" snapped Kala before trying to get up again.

Just then, a blast of lightning nearly hit Six. "Hey, leave her alone!" snapped Draco as the experiments came charging back.

"Treat her. I'll deal with them," said Six before dashing at the experiments.

NegaMorph glared before saying, "I'll deal with Agent Smith. You get Kala." readying his Lockblade. "Ok, one chance: drop the blade or get fanged," he snapped.

"You'd have to be a very quick shot to hit me," said Six.

"Oh please, you're only human," said NegaMorph.

Six raised an eyebrow before making a slash at NegaMorph. "Hah...barely felt that," laughed NegaMorph before his arm holding the blade fell off. "Oh, you gotta be kidding. You're taking 'disarmed' very literally, aren't you?"

"You look like the type of EVO that can regenerate," said Six.

"I am, but what the heck is- You could have let me finish," said NegaMorph, Six chopping off his head midsentence.

"Erm...maybe we're outgunned here?" said Chip nervously at that as NegaMorph made several complaints including a few ridiculous threats to bite Six's ankles.

"But Kala is in mortal peril!" cried Contrinus. Just then, they heard a loud bout of laughter and they turned to see Rex had his hands on Kala's stomach, with glowing circuit lines spreading out from his hands. Whatever was supposed to be happening, didn't appear to work. But the way Kala laughed and squirmed indicated it tickled like crazy.

"Yeah, unless it's Alaxian laughing flu, I doubt it's anything," said Chip before Contrinus yelped as a net hit her.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" snapped Draco before a net was thrown over him.

Chip and Morph looked at each other before they raised their hands. "We surrender," they said in unison.

* * *

Matt would have gone immediately to the alternate Earth immediately. However, there were certain things a small ship could get around that a much larger ship could not. Namely a sizeable blockade.

He was currently on his bridge. The ships were a mix, ranging from advanced warships to converted trade cruisers of some sort. Something on Earth had panicked this entire quadrant and he was having to wait for them to decide who to send to talk to him. It didn't help that a little voice in his head was gleefully reminding him that the _Bladestorm_ and its integrated fleet could tear through them.

The representative and his bodyguards made it clear that at least two species were involved in maintaining the blockade. The representative was a large crab with a large head situated on top of its body, clearly the local variety of Cerebrocrustacean. The bodyguards were large yeti-like aliens that had white and blue with metal bolts on their lower jaws and the backs of their hands.

"Gentlemen..." said Matt, a bit surprised to see a few races he'd seen before, if only on file, and sometimes in person. "My name is Commander Lynch of the NSR. I assume you can guess what I am about to ask next," he said, before sitting in the command chair and glaring at them over his hands.

"You wish to go to the nanite-saturated Terra," said the crab alien, "There's no other reason for you to approach our blockade. It doesn't take a brain my size to figure that out."

"And I'm sure you scanned my ship and know that only my rapidly-depleting patience stopped me simply swatting this blockade aside," said Matt icily, instantly taking a dislike to the crab alien.

"We didn't set up this blockade out of idleness," said the crab alien, "The terrans there have tampered with technology and forces beyond their abilities to comprehend and control. They could cause great damage to the galaxy if their nanotechnology was allowed to spread beyond their solar system."

"My tactical computer actually _laughed_ at your biggest warship here when I asked for a threat assessment. I'm going to that planet because several of my crew are down there," said Matt icily, glaring harder at the crab.

"How'd they slip through our defenses?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"You'd think we would have noticed them," said the other. The representative gave them an annoyed look before zapping both with an electric shock.

"Really? I don't shoot my crew for arguing," said Matt, glaring at one of the bridge crew who made a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit'.

"He didn't hurt us. He just told us to be quiet," said one of the bodyguards.

"Is that how he usually does it?" asked Matt.

"Sure, we can talk with electricity," said the other bodyguard before shocking Matt.

The representative sighed and said, "How many times must I tell you, not all species are receptive to that form of communication?"

"I've been zapped before," said Matt dizzily before shaking his head, "Ok, so...I'm going through this blockade..."

"At what point did you perceive that I gave you permission?!" snapped the crab alien.

"This wasn't a negotiation. You will provide me access to my mate or I will destroy every ship in this blockade and, if I'm especially angry, any escape pods," snapped Matt angrily, shooting to his feet.

"I understand you may be worried about your mate. But you should have kept a closer eye on her and not allow her to slip away. There are proper channels to go through for even being considered permission to enter the quarantine zone," said the representative.

"Wrong answer," said Matt in a low voice, clicking his fingers and a comm officer talking into his headset.

"Your ship is large, but you cannot expect to simply push your way through," said the crab alien smugly.

"No...but this is a flagship," said Matt, flashes of light seen outside the viewports, FTL points opening and a good dozen frigates cruisers, and even a small battlecruiser, along with swarms of fighters appearing. "I say again; we're going through. You can get in our way if you want and explain to the public why so many crews are dead or you can grant us access," Matt said coldly, his fingers apparently ready to click, leaving little to the imagination of what would happen if he did so.

"Oh, you want to apply for a passport. Why didn't you say so?" asked the crab alien nervously, "I'll be processing it just a moment."

"I'm glad to see we can agree. Now get the hell off my ship. You have 20 minutes to make a hole or we make one ourselves," said Matt coldly.

Chris frowned as the representative and his bodyguards left. Matt's been known to threaten annoying guys before, but he usually kept it contained to just the annoyance in question, not threatening to massacre many other people.

Matt seemed to sense the question. "You've read the files on this world's little infestation, what it does. These idiots could have helped cure it but instead they block the planet off. If their idiocy got Kala...if...I'll smegging nuke their planets," said Matt, shaking and unable to find the words.

"Matt, calm down. Kala's not reckless. I'm sure she's not in any big trouble," said Chris.

"She has Draco, Chip and the Morphs with her..." said Matt simply before the navigation officer said "They're clearing a hole."

Matt nodded, "Dock up the fleet and proceed...full stealth. I want us in orbit in 10 minutes."

"She has Contrinus and she's usually the voice of reason," said Chris.

"Good point," said Matt.

"Besides, Kala already has her own nanites. What would a few more do?" asked Chris.

"Offline nanites," reminded Matt, before pressing a button, causing an image of an NSC recon team's helmet cam appearing. The cam's HUD told them the city being recorded was Kiev, Ukraine, 8th most populated city on the planet.

"So what am I looking at?" said Chris a little nastily as the recording played, the troopers running down a panicking street and into a building, to see a girl hunched over, crying. Chris watched in confusion before suddenly the girl started changing. Her body elongated as her clothes seem to melt into her skin before it became covered in fur. In a matter of moments, she had become a huge weasel-like creatures with oversized claws, lots of teeth, and too many beady eyes. The creature roared before darting off.

"Oh my God," said Chris weakly before the camera span, falling to the ground to show the troopers firing at a larger creature that was gnawing on the now-headless camera's owner before it ended.

"That was an EVO. Apparently, every infected person has about...10% chance of mutating spontaneously," said Matt, "There are a lot of variations of course. And there aren't many ways to determine how something will mutate. But you can imagine the havoc Kala and the experiments could cause if they were mutated."

"What about us?" said Chris.

"NSC medical nanites eat these things for lunch. The worst that might happen to me is that they reboot my Shar nanites. The plan is we go into orbit, find the gang, get them offworld and decontaminated and come back later for whatever this map us with proper teams," said Matt.

"Let's hurry on then. Those aliens will get annoyed if they see us delay going through when we've went to so much trouble to get access," said Chris.

"They won't do zilch," said Matt icily.

* * *

Dr. Rebecca Holiday found these new EVOs completely fascinating. They were quite unlike any other mutations she had seen before. And yet, Rex's attempts to cure them only resulted in a tickling sensation to the two blob-like creatures and the reptilian woman. According to him, it didn't feel like they had many nanites in them at all, let alone active ones. These creatures obviously demanded a lot of study. She decided to start with the reptilian woman, who was obviously the most human of the bunch.

"So...what are we talking about today?" said the reptilian in a subdued voice.

"Well, let's start with who you are," said Dr. Holiday.

"Kai Triseptus," said the woman smugly.

"Our agents heard your companions call you 'Kala'," said Dr. Holiday.

"Her? She's sleeping now," said Kai sweetly with a toothy grin that caused the guards to aim at her.

"I see. It's not uncommon for an EVO to have a massive shift in personality when their nanites activate," said Holiday.

"Yet I bet my blood tests are allll weird. So if you let me go, I might leave you the only survivor," said Kai happily, as if she was talking about a ball game and not casually talking about committing a massacre.

"We have the means of limiting your nanite abilities," said Holiday, suddenly a lot less warm.

"Aw...that's cute. You think you have the tech to stop the height of the Ancients' bioweapon technology," sneered Kai, before straining on her restraints, only to find them stuck. "Though kudos to using adamantium offshoots for these cuffs. That said, I bet Kala's boyfriend will be _really_ upset when he gets here," she added before beginning to chuckle insanely.

"You show a lot of dissociation with your previous identity," observed Holiday.

"Doesn't mean I don't like our choice of mate," laughed kai, before adding, "He'll probably turn this entire state into a radioactive crater to get me back."

"And who is this boyfriend?" asked Holiday?

"Oh, a girl doesn't tell, honey. But he's practically got his own private army. If he wasn't such a goody two shoes, I wouldn't have to slit his throat when he finally rescued dear Kala," said Kai, her tone changing to what was probably a mocking impression of Kala.

Holiday frowned. This EVO's personality was a lot more twisted that she had expected it to be. Kai just continued laughing before stopping as if a switch had been flipped and she said in a deadly serious tone, "You're going to die."

Holiday turned to a trooper and said, "Increase the nanite dampener."

"It's...already at full. Her nanites are adapting to it," said the trooper at his console nervously.

"That's impossible. Nanites don't change like that," said Holiday.

"They're not your nanites. They're _mine_!" laughed Kala.

"I think we've heard enough from her for now," said Dr. Holiday, "Take her back to her cell."

"He's coming to get yoooou…" said Kai as she was marched out.

A minute later, Six walked in. "You think there's anything to her rambling?" he asked.

"I don't know. She seems to exist in exact opposition with what we know about activated nanites," said Dr. Holiday.

"That doesn't mean her warning isn't a mistake. If her location here presents a threat..." began Six.

"There's so much we can learn from her," said Holiday.

Six walked over to a console that showed Kai silently laughing hysterically as she was led to her cell. "I'm sure," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of jumpjets were flying out across the desert. There were reports of some kind of meteorological disturbance. It wasn't likely to be an EVO-related event, but you could never be sure what kind of powers an EVO could have.

"Headquarters, this is Rapier, approaching phenomenon," said the lead fighter pilot, what looked like a wall of inky black cloud over the desert.

"Confirmed, any signs of what's causing it?" came the reply.

"Negative, thermal is off the charts though. Whatever's in that clouds hot enough to melt metal," said Rapier, the jets peeling off and heading along the bottom of the cloud, the heat from the object inside was causing repeated lightning bolts to the sand below.

"Pull back if your jet is in danger," came the command.

"Roger," said the pilot before looking down at his radar to see three dots heading towards them, before three fighters flew past them, their bellies purposely displayed to show off futuristic missiles.

"Providence, are there supposed to be any other jets in the area?" asked the pilot.

"Negative Rapie-" began the com before it was overridden. "Unidentified aircraft. This is restricted airspace. Proceed on heading 120 by 311 out of the area," said an accented but deadly serious voice.

"Who is this?" demanded the pilot, "Identify yourself."

The reply was the fighters flying past again, two taking up station behind the jumpjets. "This is your last warning," said the unidentified pilot, the smoke above leaching away to show a...huge starship slowly flying forward.

"Sweet Providence," said one pilot in disbelief.

"Let's get outta here, man," yelped Rapier One's wingman, hatches opening in the side and bottom of the ship, what looked like smaller capital ships launching.

"Yeah, I don't get paid to fight space battles," said the pilot.

* * *

Needless to say, Providence was in uproar, including angry calls from the local government. An alien warship tended to get the attention due, more so as it was on a slow steady beeline for Providence. Every trooper was scrambling to get their APCs and jets ready, not that they're likely to do much good against an alien warship.

Providence had also called in every aircruiser and the Keep. The experiments naturally noticed. "Hey, what's going on?" called Draco, as Rex ran by with...a monkey with laser blasters?

"We're facing an alien invasion," said Rex offhandedly.

"Hmm...it's not a biiiig ship with the words 'touch it and die' painted above the starboard launch bay, is it?" asked Chip carefully.

"Uh...maybe, I haven't seen it," said Rex.

"It's Matt," said Draco and Chip in a deadpan tone before Draco said "Look, you gotta let us out."

"Why should I?" asked Rex.

"Because Kala's his girlfriend and the last person to touch her ended up as a headless body...as did 3/4 of her crew," said Chip calmly.

"Wait, Kala's an alien?" asked Rex.

"We're all aliens. What did you think we were?" asked NegaMorph.

"A couple of weird mutants," said the chimp.

"Holy smeg, a talking monkey!" said Morph excitedly.

"Talking ape," corrected Chip, "Chimpanzees are apes, no tails."

"I don't care. Can I keep him?" said Morph happily.

"I ain't nobody's pet," said the chimp.

"Bobo, not now," said Rex before looking at the experiments, "So, you guys aren't EVOs?"

"Will someone please tell me what an EVO is?" snapped Contrinus.

"Exponentially Variegated Organism," said Rex, "Basically, it's someone who's mutated because the nanites in their bodies have gone active."

There was a gulp at that, except for the Morphs who just smirked. "Just as well we have our own, right guys? Right?" NegaMorph said, smirking at the experiments, his smile slowly vanishing as the others sweatdropped. "You gotta be joking," he muttered.

"I don't wanna mutate," gibbered Chip.

"What are you freaked out over? You're already half-machine," said NegaMorph.

Chip paused and said, "That's true."

"What about us?" yelped Contrinus

"Oh, no, I can feel it! The change is starting!" yelped Draco, "I'm mutating!" The others backed away from Draco only for him to let out a small burp. "Never mind, it was just gas," said Draco.

NegaMorph glared before saying, "Look, let us out and we're out your hair. Lynch is just here for us...and maybe the Skyraid which we stole to get here."

"Sounds good to me," said Bobo.

"Good, just open the cell and we'll be on our way," said NegaMorph happily.

"Wait a minute," said Rex, "As much as I'd like to stop this invasion thing, how do we know you're not scouts or something?"

"Scouts are supposed to be intelligent. Behold, our counterargument," said Chip, holding up Morph, who had stuck his tongue in one ear and out the other, saying "My brain tastes like licorice."

"Good point, though my boss will be super-mad if finds out I let you out," said Rex, leaning a hand against the wall. Circuit lines extended from where he touched the wall, going over to the door control. In a few seconds, the cell door opened up.

"Let's book, we need to find a comm," said Chip, the group heading out, before asking "Wait...who is your boss?"

* * *

Providence's boss was perhaps unique on the entire planet in that he was nanite-free. To that end, his room was also sealed off from the rest of the base. It was also where he gave all his orders and took all his calls.

"White Knight, you're supposed to be prepared for this. How did a bunch of EVO's make a warship that big?" snapped a shadowy figure, a side window showing a muted CNN report on the approaching fleet.

"By our witnesses' testaments, these are not EVOs we're dealing with," said White Knight.

"That doesn't matter. The public thinks they are, that means they're something you need to deal with. We don't care how but remember, if you fail, you're not irreplaceable."

'I assure you, my top agents are on this," said White Knight.

"They'd better be..." said the figure before the line went dead for a second, before an incoming transmission came in.

"How did you get this channel?" asked White Knight.

"I have all the channels," said the voice on the other end before the image changed to a metal dragonic mask, two glowing optics in view. "You have my crew. I'd like them back," said the figure, the voice distorted.

"I might have known they were the cause of this," said White Knight.

"They weren't here with my consent but that's beside the point. I want them back and I will get them back, one way or another," said the figure.

"And what are your intentions?" asked White Knight.

"Retrieval of my team. Simple as that. If your men try to stop me, I will kill everyone in your building to get them back. You have 10 minutes then I send my men in," said the figure darkly before the line went dead.

White Knight thought this over. On one hand, this situation could be simply resolved and rid him of a few irritations. However, as far as he knew, whoever this commander was could attack Earth even after he gets his crew back. He pushed a button on his console. "Captain Calen, prepare for attack," he said, frowning at the approaching ships on the screen.

* * *

"Their ships are moving into defensive formation," said a tech.

"Matt, you don't have to do this," said Chris, "If you just ask a bit more politely and show you don't mean ill intentions, I'm sure they'll just let them go."

Matt glared before saying, "All wings, open fire."

"Matt, this is not gonna get Kala back!" snapped Chris.

Matt stood up at that, "Yes it will. I've had enough of playing nice. All it's gotten me is more problems. This time I end this decisively."

"You can't do this!" snapped Chris.

"I just did," said Matt darkly.

* * *

The experiments, Rex and Bobo were running past a window when they saw a dozen of the Providence warships blown apart by mac rounds, the jumpjet squadrons engaging the _Bladestorm'_ s fighters. "Oh good lord, he's gone off the rails," said Contrinus weakly.

"It was only a matter of time," said NegaMorph, "Though I thought he'd keep the psychosis to himself and not make everyone else flip out with him."

"He'll rip this place apart to get us..." said Contrinus in horror, a _Bladestorm_ fighter spiraling towards them in flames, a gap where the cockpit should be.

"We need to get to him first," said Chip.

Draco nodded, "How do I talk to your boss?"

"Shouldn't be hard to get White Knight's attention," said Rex, "Though he might be a little preoccupied right now."

* * *

The command center was in uproar, views showing the engagement between the attackers and the Providence defenders. As such the agents were on edge when Rex and the experiments came in.

"Gentleman, we have a crisis to deal with that can only be done with cooperation" said Chip.

White Knight's face appeared on a screen at that. "What are those things doing in my command center?" he demanded angrily, only for Chip to say "That depends, do you want these people outside to open this place up like a can of beans?"

"This whole invasion thing isn't gonna stop until these guys get back to their ship," said Rex.

"Correct. Matt and some of the command staff have...unique DNA. I'm thinking that some subconscious instincts have carried over, including hording. He sees us as part of his horde and you as thieves...and sadly the species that the DNA come from tend to kill horde thieves unless the items returned," said Chip.

"Eh...what?" asked Bobo.

"Let's just say that Matt has serious sharing issues," said Contrinus.

Draco nodded, "He'll soften you up and then send in ground teams, probably from your heliport, hangers and the ground entrance...and he'll throw everything at you."

"So to cut to the chase, you need to get us and Kala back onto his ship," said NegaMorph.

"You're on the other side of the world from Berlin, where your ship is presumably..." said White Knight.

Chip glared and ran over to a communication panel and trying it, only to get a jamming signal...Matt apparently wasn't listening. "Matt can be so stubborn sometimes," he muttered, "Ok, looks like Matt's gone completely bonkers. Soooo...he'll probably send his men via the closest drop point to Kala. Where is she?" asked Chip.

"I'm willing to bet big money she's not in her cell either," said NegaMorph.

"You'd be surprised. They contained you," said White Knight.

"Yeah, we didn't put any effort into getting out yet," said Morph.

An agent called up a view to show an open cell and the agents out cold. "Told you," said Draco smugly

"Well, we better go find her before Matt tears this base asunder," said Chip.

* * *

Kai blew a door apart, looking around to see rows of captured EVOs awaiting cures. "Well, I never," she said mockingly, "Now what have you lot done to get locked up? Do they prejudge based on your hideous appearances? Or are you guys just vicious monsters?"

She looked over to see the far door opening to show a force of troopers. "Let's find out," she said, smashing the door release and causing the cell doors to open. "Sic em," she said. The EVOs roared loudly as they stormed towards the troopers. ""Oh, mommy's so proud," said Kai mockingly, "Now let's see, what else should I mess with before leaving?"

She looked around and saw a sign. "Petting Zoo...oooh, sounds lovely," she said happily, walking calmly past the melee, an EVO lunging at her pausing mid lunge and backing off with a whimper from her. "Yeah, you better respect me," said Kai. She walked around the corner to see the experiments. "Oh...you," she said dully.

"Kala, we need to get to Matt before he brings this place to the ground," said Chip.

"So?" said Kai dully.

Draco sighed and said, "Your alter ego's woken up, hasn't she?"

"I prefer to think of myself as the more fun side. I even found a pet," said Kai, an EVO hound coming out next to her.

"Yeah, you didn't exactly go for the best model," said Rex as he built up his Smack Hands.

"But he brought friends," said Kai happily as more hounds came out of the hatch behind her. "Grubs up, boys," sneered Kai.

"We don't have time for this," grumbled NegaMorph.

"Relax, these guys will be easy," said Rex. Kai just smirked as the hounds lunged at the group Her smirk soon vanished when she saw how easily Rex and the experiments batted the hounds around. And to add insult to injury, Rex cured each hound, turning them back into regular boxers.

"Ok, that's just annoying. I wonder if he can cure people without arms," wondered Kai, before lunging at Rex and being knocked to the side by Draco,

"Kai, we don't have times for your games," snapped Draco, "Matt's raining fire down on this place and we need to stop him."

"Why would I want to stop that idiot's little self-destruction? He locked me in this weakling's head," snapped Kai, slashing Draco twice across the chest before pushing him back.

"Gee, and I wonder what he didn't find appealing about your personality," said NegaMorph before zapping her with a few eye lasers.

Kai glared, dodging the blasts before shooting past NegaMorph, her claws extended. However, NegaMorph grabbed her legs as she passed, causing her to trip up.

"Oh, you sure you seem fine? You seem like you're about to go to pieces," laughed Kai.

"Oh please, like I'm going to get- Oh, there it is," said NegaMorph as his upper body and lower body separated.

Kai smirked, getting up and straightening her armor collar before swatting Contrinus into Morph as she lunged, resulted in a surprised Contrinus visible, suspended inside Morph.

Kai turned to look at Chip and said, "It's just you left. And you know you don't stand a chance against me."

"Physically, no, but I know one thing that you don't," said Chip.

"And what's that?" asked Kai.

"How to engage your armor's lockdown mode," said Chip before extending his arm and grabbing Kai's arm. Indigo energy sparked from where he put his hand. Kai glared before trying to grab Chip, her moves getting slower before she was stuck. "Ok, we better get her to Matt before he gets too carried away," said Chip.

On cue, a far door exploded outward, a quartet of NSC troopers heading in, turning and aiming. "Target sighted," one of them said, the other three also aiming.

"Wait, she's unharmed, just temporarily paralyzed!" called Chip.

A hail of blue bolts shot around them at that. "I don't think they care. LEG IT!" yelled NegaMorph.

Draco picked up the immobile Kai and the experiments and Rex ran for it. "Hey, you guys ready to go or what?" snapped Bobo, who was in the pilot seat of one of the jump jets.

Draco paused at that. "Wait a minute...they can't even dent us," he said, a few laser bolts bouncing off him before he turned and lunged at the pursuing troopers.

"Draco, they're still our guys, don't rough them up too much," called Contrinus.

A trooper flew over her head at that, its com saying, "All field teams...commander has taken the field."

"I hope that means a shorter trip," said Morph.

"Morph, how soon before I can get out?" asked Contrinus.

"I dunno, is it lunchtime yet?" asked Morph.

At that, a plasma blast shot out, an armored figure on a walkway, surrounded by a few of the ships elite troopers. "Hey, Matt, we got Kala here but we parked in Germany," said Morph, blissfully unaware of the trouble coming. The figure's helmet turned to look revealing the optics were red. "Oh...nice look," said Morph before his eyes crossed and he popped

Contrinus stood shivering in the middle of the mess that was Morph. "That...was horrible..." she said in a haunted voice.

The lead said, "Take them." the troopers stepping off the balcony, jet packs activating to lower them neatly as they fired.

"Matt, this is completely unnecessary!" snapped Chip.

'Matt' turned and aimed a plasma blaster at him.

Just then, the jumpjet's engines roared to life and everyone watched as the jet lifted into the air and turned around. "Bobo wants to play," said Boob before firing the jet's chaingun at Matt and his troopers.

Kai's red eyes turned to normal as she screamed "NO!" as the entire squad were gunned down. However, instead the walls being painted with blood, the downed troopers just twitched and sparked. "What the?" muttered Draco before walking over and pulling off Matt's helmet. However, there wasn't anything underneath of it except for some exposed wiring and stuff. 'Matt's' hand shot out at that, grabbing Draco by the throat.

"I've got this," said Rex calmly before placing one finger on 'Matt's' stump of a neck. Circuit lines extending across 'Matt' who twitched and writhed for a while before it went still.

"Ok...I know these bots," snapped Chip angrily, using a tentacle to tear a panel off to show a XANA eye, "Urgh...of course."

"So where's the real Matt?" asked NegaMorph.

On cue, a voice over the intercom said "All anti-armor teams to the main doors. Goddamn, this guy's insa-" snapped the voice before yelping "OH SHIT NOT AGA-" before being cut off.

"He's there," said Contrinus scathingly.

"Kala, you ok with seeing Matt now?" asked Chip.

Kala snarled at them at that. "If he has so much as a scale out of place..." she growled.

"I don't know if he even has scales right now," said Chip.

A minute later, the hanger doors blew inwards, carrying in a few now out-cold agents and allowing some of the real marines in and another 'Matt'.

Morph had regenerated at that point and looked at the incoming Matt. "So, thought you could pull the old psycho copy trick, eh? Not on my watch!" With a battle cry, Morph charged at Matt and started kicking at his shin.

The figure looked down before saying "Morph...you're in enough trouble as it is. Stop it or I do to you what I used to do to NegaMorph when he was a general."

"Hmm, this robot is very convincing," said Morph.

The figure sighed before clicking its fingers, Morph inflating, managing "It's Matt." before he popped...all over Contrinus who glared.

"Well, Morph asides, everyone is here and unharmed. Can you please call off the attack now?" asked Draco.

Matt glared before taking into an earpiece. "All ships, switch to defensive stance, cease aggressive actions."

The experiments gave a sigh of relief at that. "Glad that's over," said Contrinus.

"Not quite," said Rex, "I'm betting White Knight will be wanting a word. Or should I say a lot of angry words?"

"He can say all he wants. We're leaving," said Matt.

"But Mantichrome's on this world," said Chip, showing the panel with Mantichrome's symbol on it, "We can't just leave it to him."

"He won't find it without your end of the map. Let him end up in a cell like you did," snapped Matt, turning to see a row of agents, led by Six, blocking the way, "Ah."

"I can't let you leave without answering for what you've done," said Six.

"Then this will get messy," said Matt, clicking his fingers and his men aiming.

"Oh for God's sake, you can cut the testosterone with a chainsaw!" snapped Contrinus, sending a wall of weak flames between them. "Enough! This idiocy is OVER!" She snapped, flaring white.

"Wow, didn't know she could do that," said Rex.

"That's my girlfriend," said Draco boastfully.

Contrinus, her eyes glowing white snapped, "Ok, item one: We are here to retrieve some dangerous stuff. We're _not_ EVO's! Item two, Matt, GET A DAMN GRIP OR I'LL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!"

Matt just stared at her, though his helmet made it hard to judge his expression. "I'd do what she says," said NegaMorph, "She's an inferno of anger right now."

Matt glared, or at least his optics narrowed before he waved to his men, his troopers lowering them. "That goes for you lot too," snarled Contrinus, glaring at the Providence teams.

Six considered Contrinus for a moment before turning to the troopers and saying, "Stand down. I think we can trust her to keep the peace."

"Damn straight," said Contrinus, fading back to her bird form.

"Can someone unlock my armor already?" griped Kala, "I'm getting a cramp."

Chip said smugly, "Not till you prove it's you."

Kala rolled her eyes and asked, "And how am I supposed to do that?" Chip thought about it before zapping her. "Ow! What was that for?" snapped Kala.

"It unlocked you," said Chip.

Kala looked confused before she said, "But my limbs are numb..." before she slumped in a heap.

"Kala!" yelled Matt before rushing to her, "Kala, say something, anything!"

"You're kneeling on my tail," said Kala.

Matt nodded. "Oh, sorry-wait, you shouldn't have a tail," he said.

Kala rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't you notice my lips moving?"

Matt gave an air of annoyance at that before he looked at Six. "Is there a reason my girlfriend has a tail?"

"She's gone EVO," said Six simply.

"Ok...now we _are_ leaving." said Matt, pulling Kala to her feet carefully.

"But Matt, Mantichrome-" started Chip.

"Is not important until I figure out how to cure Kala," snapped Matt.

"I don't need curing. I can actually help," snapped Kala.

"You've turned into a dragon against your will. You think this is something I can just overlook?" snapped Matt.

"You can and you will..." said Kala, whispering in his ear, "We've met our future family after all."

"Well...I want a proper explanation of what's happened," said Matt.

"Maybe this is how we got our abilities back?" said Kala.

"I...I don't know. This just doesn't seem like the way it's supposed to be," said Matt.

"Look...what's going on?" asked Rex.

"It's a long story, kid. Not certain if we're gonna be sticking around long enough to tell it," said NegaMorph.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't leave?!" snapped Matt.

The alien crab on the viewscreen said in a smug tone, "Well, you've obviously been on that planet long enough to be infected to the nanites. We can't allow you to go spreading them about the rest of the galaxy."

"Give me a reason," snapped Matt.

The crab alien smirked, "No, give me. If you attempt to leave the system I am sure I will have no problem convincing my superiors that we need to cleanse the entire system."

"You don't have the firepower to take on us," snarled Matt.

"Don't we? What you saw back there was a cursory blockade flotilla. We can bring in a lot more, more than enough to overwhelm even your ship," said the crab alien.

Matt glared, saying, "My ship's equipped for on-site decon of my infected crew and as for me, everyone currently on my ship is immune."

"Oh, we have no way of knowing that for certain," said the crab alien, "It could only be a matter of time before one of your crew turns into a twisted freak. But, I suppose I can arrange a screening after a set time period."

Matt glared before saying, "Fine...call me then." before cutting the line.

Just then, Aria spoke on the intercom, "Captain, I do have good news. Kala is technically not an EVO."

"Define 'technically," said Matt.

"Well, her altered state is because she's currently experiencing a nanite saturation that makes up for not having a control nanite. I suspect the surplus nanites will eventually flush out of her system once she's removed from her current environment," said Aria.

"Good...any other infections? The experiments?" said Matt.

"Well, the Morphs already have their own nanites, but I don't see a problem with their saturation. Chip may not be affected to his electric blood. Draco and Contrinus might be transformed eventually, but their nanite count is stable at the moment," said Aria.

"Ok...and finally, that...fake. I don't like it. It's too advanced even for him," said Matt.

"If the Atlanteans do have caches here, they probably contain advanced technology. Like a cache with Shar-Khan armor for instance," said Aria.

"Shit...then that means..." said Matt gloomily, Aria finishing "We need to locate all tech caches before Mantichrome or some idiot local does."

Matt sighed and said, "I know, I just wanted to have a little more preparation before this started."

"Preparation was never your strong point," said Aria.

"I was hoping I could get a chance this time," said Matt in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I suggest you start. We will soon have to explain to Providence why we are still in orbit without exposing the blockade," said Aria

* * *

Mantichrome glared as he shut down the feed. "They _had_ to be here. I was _this_ close to using that attack to hack Providence surveillance," he said angrily.

"It matters little," said Deathgrip, "We already knew where the coordinates are."

"It's not about finding the caches; it's making sure we're the first ones to them!" snapped Mantichrome.

"We've still got more of a head start than them," said Deathgrip.

"That had better be enough," growled Mantichrome.

* * *

And we're finally back with a new story. Sorry it took so long to get this one posted. There were two short stories that were supposed to appear before this one but those had hit a bit of a snag. Anyways, their relevance to this story will be brought up when needed.

With this story, it's supposed to take place between "A Family Holiday" and "Six Minus Six". I think that gives us more than enough room to work with. The updates for this story are going to be much more often than the last one. I'm not sure if it can happen every Friday, but there is going to be at least one chapter up every week. There's more coming so keep an eye out and please review.


	2. Digging for Trouble

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 2: Digging for Trouble**

Considering that the _Bladestorm_ 's crew was going to be in this system for a while, it was decided they needed to know more about who their new allies were. Fortunately, Dr. Holiday was willing to give them an overview of Providence and EVOs.

Matt had chosen to keep his armor on while on the planet and had told anyone without up-to-date nanites to wear armored hazmat suits. At the moment, they were in what Dr. Holiday had called the Petting Zoo, watching a saw-toothed ostrich thing in the distance. "That's an EVO?" he asked, either not knowing or caring that the glowing optics or his dragon-shaped helmet were off-putting.

"The mutations caused by active nanites are usually very dramatic," said Dr. Holiday, "But usually, there's some sign of what kind of organism they were beforehand."

"Then what was that tree that tried to hit me?" asked Matt

"Plants can be affected by nanites too. They're not very common, but it can happen," said Holiday.

"Lovely...the planet's a giant deathtrap," muttered Matt to himself, before noticing a sealed door, "Hey...what's in there?"

"That's where my sister used to be," said Dr. Holiday, "She was a vicious incurable EVO until relatively recently."

"Ah...so not everyone's curable," said Matt thoughtfully, wandering over to a lake.

"I wouldn't stand too close," said Holiday.

"Hey, I'm a big boy. I can stand in the shallows," said Matt. He paused at that, gripping the staff in his hand before a gigantic red crocodile-like EVO lunged onto the shore, several tongues whipping around as it lunged. Matt jumped back, a pneumatic hiss from his armor's legs explaining the almost superhuman leap back, the end of his staff flicking open with yellow energy cracking around it and an orb shooting out with a 'whomph' noise, an explosive burst of smoke rising from where it hit though this seemed to do little beyond slightly burn it, the injury rapidly vanishing. The EVO just roared again and tried to toss Matt off its back.

Matt jumped back, the soles of his armor's boots blazing with light and causing the air under him to ripple and pushing him away before he fired another hail of bolts before spinning the staff in his hands and bringing the other end down on the EVO's skull with a 'crack' which seemed to make it reconsider Matt as a suitable meal. The EVO gave a growl before heading back into the lake. Matt turned back to Holiday and said, "I can take care of myself."

"Duly noted," said Dr. Holiday icily, adding, "He was only trying to chase you off..."

"Oh, so I suppose I should assume every EVO trying to attack just wants to chase me off," said Matt dryly.

"No...some are just hostile, like the Bug Jar inhabitants," said Dr. Holiday

"Is that you call what used to be Kiev?" asked Matt.

"Yes, the early days of the Nanite Event were...they were bad," said Dr. Holiday.

Matt nodded. "So tell me, how did a teenager end up an agent?" he asked, looking up at the observation window where Rex was apparently getting some sort of checkup.

"Well, it helps that Rex has the unique ability to cure EVOs," said Holiday.

"Duly noted," said Matt, "These nanites...who made em? Mine and my crews, they're reverse-engineered technology, mostly for medical. Just try nerve gassing us, it just gets us high."

"The Nanite Project was run by a group of scientists who were attempting to use nanites for the good of mankind, to end disease and famine," said Holiday, "We're not certain what happened, but something went wrong and caused a large explosion that spread nanites throughout the world."

"That's all you know?" said Matt suspiciously.

"Very few people survived being in Abysus at the Nanite Event and fewer still are reliable sources," said Holiday.

"Like who?" asked Matt. "Rex was there, but he has amnesia," said Holiday, "But recently, his older brother has shown up, though he claims he didn't know what all happened."

"Yeah...and I'm guessing alot of people assume otherwise," said Matt.

"Nothing that anyone can prove," said Holiday, "But he's too valuable for us to be questioning him."

"I think I'd like a word with him," said Matt.

"I think I can arrange that," said Holiday, "Though I should warn you, he's a little...odd."

"You've met Morph. I know weird," said Matt calmly.

* * *

Caesar Salazar's lab had a rather large door in front of it. Holiday knocked loudly before calling, "Caesar, one of the aliens is here to see you."

"Ah, good, let them in!" called a voice inside.

Matt walked in only to yelp as he found himself floating. "Ok...put me down right now," he snapped.

"Sorry, I've just been upgrading my electromagnet," said Caesar, working on a device in his hand.

"You have ten seconds...1...2...3..." said Matt in a voice shaking with rage.

Caesar pressed a button and Matt dropped down to the floor. "So, you're an alien, fascinating. That is an impressive suit of armor," he said before tapping it with a tuning fork-like device.

"Hey, easy, the CPU chips are made of crystal," snapped Matt, snatching the device. "Your local nanites sent my girlfriend nuts. For the sake of everyone in this state, I don't want the nanites to have me be the encore," he said, before tossing the device back to Caesar.

"Your girlfriend's mutation was quite interesting," said Caesar, "Some EVOs have a vague similarity to some mythical creatures, but your girlfriend resembled a dragon near perfectly."

"I'd tell you why but I doubt you believe in magic," said Matt scathingly.

"Magic is science that is not understood yet," said Caesar.

"Oh, trust me, you are seriously lacking information in this case," said Matt in a smug tone.

Just then, an alarm started blaring. "Are we under attack again?" asked Matt.

"No, that's when we're being called to work," said Dr. Holiday.

"Hmm...I am curious to see what kinda operation was able to contain Draco and his mates," said Matt, following.

* * *

"We've got an outbreak on Caraway Island off the coast of North Carolina," said White Knight, "Locals have been spotting a lot of big bugs there."

Matt simply stood at the back of the room, observing as images, clearly aerial drones, showed insectoid drones skittering through the streets. "Nasty," he finally said.

"Something's not right," said Holiday, "EVO insects should still be governed by their hive instincts. They should be focused on gathering food, but they don't seem interested in the town."

"Agreed, this is intelligence. Look, they're targeting the police and coast guard stations, gun shops too. They're removing resistance," said Matt calmly.

"What could be on that island that's worth looking for?" asked Holiday.

"They appear to be digging near the main town square. We think these EVOs are in charge," said White Knight, an image appearing and causing Matt to snap "That's no EVO. That's Leafstripper."

"Who?" asked White Knight.

"He's a robot who works for an even worse robot named Mantichrome," said Matt.

"One of yours I assume," said White Knight coldly.

"If you mean assholes who constantly pester us and cause us to waste our time and ammo on his schemes then yes, he's one of mine. Pull your men back. You're not equipped," said Matt icily.

"Hey, if they're just machines, that'll just make things easy for me," said Rex.

"You haven't encountered robots like these," said Matt, turning to leave, already talking into his comm.

"We don't encounter pure mechanical opponents very often," said Holiday.

"Just one touch and I can reprogram them," said Rex confidently.

"Yeah...I doubt you met AI like these gits," said Matt, talking into his comm., "Prepare for point to point jump, Caraway Island airspace."

"Hang on, you're not going without us," said Six.

"Yes, I am. My ship, my rogues' gallery entry, my problem," said Matt harshly before yelping as he was rendered floating again. "Fine...but this is my gig," he said gloomily.

"Bring me back some spare parts from the robots," said Caesar as he turned off his electromagnet, "They should be interesting to study."

"That's easy. I use Leafstripper to sharpen my ion blade," said Matt.

* * *

"When is this over? Leafstripper getting rust from sea air," snapped Leafstripper, looking at the zombie-faced inhabitants as they aided the drones in digging. Leafstripper wasn't quite sure how Mantichrome was able to reprogram those humans, but it was pretty satisfying to see the humans do their dirty work.

"Oh, stop whining, Leafstripper. It's the same for us all. Trust the Atlanteans to build a mine on this rock," snapped Whipsting.

"Why do we need ore anyways? We can digitize all the drones we need," said Roughshell.

"Because materialized substances are weaker than physically-manufactured substances," said Deathgrip, "With this stuff, we won't be able to break so easily."

"Which means Leafstripper will manage to spend at least one solar orbit with his head on," snapped Leafstripper bitterly.

"Have you checked to see if the Coast Guard has arrived or not?" asked Deathgrip.

"They seem to have fallen back," said Roughshell calmly, adding "It's weird. They're not even setting up a quarantine. Even after we use Mantichrome's new weapon on these humans."

"Humans usually aren't that defeatist," said Whipsting.

"Unless they're waiting for some...hey...do you sense that?" said Roughshell. The other Monstercons broadened their sensor range and started to notice an energy buildup off the coast.

"I thought the NSC didn't give a scrap about us anymore," said Whipsting before a burst of energy knocked them and the humans off their feet, a glowing portal off the coast spitting out a gigantic ship. "Oh, COME ON! We're not even after him this time!" complained Whipsting.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't expect him," said Deathgrip, "Get the drones ready for attack."

"Oh scrap, they're charging their main cannon," yelped Leafstripper before a blue beam sliced into the bridge to the mainland.

"Well, there goes the bridge," said Whipsting.

"We didn't need it," said Deathgrip, "Get the drones rounded up. Battle is coming."

* * *

"Ok, first thing to remember: these things are tough and got some heavy firepower, but they can't aim for scrap. We call it Stormtrooper syndrome," said Chris to the Providence team in the _Bladestorm'_ s launchbay, "Second thing to remember: aim for the Eye. I don't mean their optics, but the big bull's eye on their backs. That's their weak points."

"That sounds like their designer didn't know scrap," said one of the agents, a few laughs heard.

Chris said, "These things are video game monsters given form, hence their over-the-top firepower...and they won't just stand there and let you aim at their back."

"So we can just take out their bosses?" asked Rex.

"Not quite that simple," said Chris, "Their bosses can use their flunkies to replace their bodies if they're damaged. It's a bit hard to nail them down."

"That said, we damage these four enough and they'll be out of commission for a good long time...and hopefully whatever has been done to the town will reverse," said Matt, walking in, his helmet down for the moment while they were on the _Bladestorm'_ s nanite free environment.

"Shouldn't take too long to blow out their reserves," said Rex.

"You'd think so. I've smashed these guys so many times it's not even funny anymore," said Matt, his helmet sliding shit and back into the dragon head look.

"Maybe ya just haven't been smashing them into enough pieces," said Bobo.

"I vaporized one of them with an orbital strike once," said Matt, a flash seen outside the ship before a voice over the intercom said, "Main bridge is down...targets are isolated."

"Good, let's get in there and clean up that town," said Matt.

"You blew up the bridge?" said Rex in shock, looking out the open launch bay to see a section of the highway falling into the ocean.

"Eh, I know some guys who can fix that easily," said Matt casually.

Chris sighed. "Ok, let's do this," he called.

* * *

The drones bustled around the town, getting ready for any attack. Deathgrip, meanwhile, was talking with Mantichrome. "The mercenaries and their allies will soon be upon us," said Deathgrip, "If we're to claim the ore, we should send our forces underground."

"No...the mine's defenses will cut you and your fellows to ribbons. That was why we had drones, so they would waste their ammo on them," said Mantichrome

"Master, I don't think we have enough drones to spare," said Deathgrip.

"No, but that mercenaries crew will do the job for us. Make the fight look good," said Mantichrome.

"You always know the right way to surprise," said Deathgrip.

"Of course, I do. Now go and make sure they believe this was an actual fight," said Mantichrome smugly.

"I think I know how to make them hold back," said Deathgrip.

"Then do so," said Mantichrome.

* * *

The Providence troopers soon landed on the island with Matt's forces backing them up. "Head for the town. They'll be nesting in the center," said Six.

"No, they won't. These aren't animals. These are military grade drones," called Matt, watching the roofs.

"Then where are they?" asked Rex.

"Well, if Roughshell's in charge, they'll attack us in about 10 seconds," said Matt.

Just then, the ground started to rumbled and brown domes started to rise up near the troopers. "Take cover!" yelled one of Matts troopers, the marines scrambling for anything to put between them and the domes. The drones opened their shells, revealing cannons which fired fiery blasts at the troopers.

The Providence troopers all returned fire, their EVO blasters bouncing off the drones which turned to pour fire upon them. "Aim between the shells!" called Matt, throwing plasma charges.

One drone turned to fire on Six who easily dodged the blasts before slicing it in half, the two parts juddering before separating and exploding.

There was an odd moaning sound as serpentine drones flew down and landed on various parts of the houses before they started spitting laser blasts.

"Yup...definitely Roughshell," said Matt a little too loudly.

"As if Roughshell has the processor to calculate such an attack," said a voice before a blast hit Matt.

"Thank you," yelped Matt, before sending a blast at where the shot had come from the voice going "Oh, slag." before the front of the building blew outwards.

"Keep pressing forward," said Matt, "Flush out the generals."

"Did someone call?" sneered a voice before Whipsting and Leafstripper appeared on opposite ledges and Roughshell burrowed out of the ground.

Deathgrip got back up and said, "Monstercons, unite!"

Roughshell split open and unfolded out as Leafstripper and Whipsting attached as new arms. Deathgrip plugged himself in place to fill out the torso while the Monstercons' heads came together to form a new head which sat on top of the combined form's body. "Monstructor, online!" boomed the combiner before opening fire.

Matt and the others scattered as several marines were sent flying as their cover was destroyed before one of them fired something into his chest. Monstructor ignored the attack and continued to stomp forward. Just then, sparks shot out of the chest and the Monstercons suddenly disassembled.

"Leafstripper not feel well…" said the insectoid one, before yelping as the others landed on him.

"How comes we got split up so soon?" asked Whipsting.

"Chip," said Matt simply, a distant yell of "CHIIIII-" heard in the distance, cut off by what sounded like a soap opera.

"We're not without power when separated," said Deathgrip, "Monstercons, attack!"

A second later, a blast knocked Leafstripper's head off. "Leafstripper thinks you should SHUT UP!" he snapped irritably.

"Open fire!" snapped Deathgrip as he, Whipsting, and Roughshell started blasting at the troopers. Leafstripper zapped one of his drones, causing it to convert into a new body which he attached to and start barraging the humans. He smirked to himself as the troopers scattered before a human in a green business suit and some human in Atlantean power armor landed in front of him, the armored one saying "Six, meet Leafstripper...the walking, talking whetstone. He has a weak neck joint."

"Stop calling Leafstripper weak!" snapped Leafstripper before firing metal pellets from the Locust mode's legs on his arms.

"He also has low self-esteem," taunted the armored one.

"Considering how often he's blasted apart, it's not surprising," said Whipsting as he was blasting at the troopers.

"Keep your head in the game and make sure they don't land any tanks. That's not Lynch's usual ship," snapped Deathgrip.

Rex glanced back at the descending _Bladestorm_ and commented, "The giant spaceship's kinda overkill, isn't it?"

"Never heard of the word..." said the armored figure, he and Six both slashing through Leafstripper's knees.

"No fair!" snapped Leafstripper as he fell backwards.

"Ah, don't lose your head," said Matt before slashing through the neck and kicking Leafstripper's head at a nearby window.

"Time, how long was that?" asked Whipsting.

"12 units. Pay up," said Deathgrip with a vocal smirk.

"What? It had to have been shorter than that!" snapped Whipsting.

Roughshell snapped, "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" before he was knocked flying by a clump of asphalt fired by Rex. However, his heavyset body meant he didn't go very far and after picking himself up, he shot an icy blast towards Rex.

"Rex, aim for the eye!" yelled Matt, headbutting a drone and pushing it into the way of another's shot.

"Got it!" called Rex before sending another shot that hit the Eye on Roughshell's shoulder, breaking it in.

"Hey, Lynch, not cool. I don't go yelling your weaknesses," snapped Roughshell, staggering back.

"Like you even know what they are," said Matt cockily.

"Oh, not you, but that armor might," sneered Roughshell. Just then, another blast hit his other shoulder Eye, actually causing a large portion of his shell and arm to crumble. "Aw come ooooon!" complained Roughshell before a final shot made him explode.

"Their big guy's down! Let's clean the rest up!" called Matt.

"It's not going to be as simple as that, Lynch," said Deathgrip.

"Let me guess, you've got some secret weapon?" asked Matt dryly.

"As a matter of fact..." said Deathgrip before his optic glowed. There were soft groans as what looked like the townspeople staggered out. They were undamaged, but they had metallic veins on their exposed skin and their eyes had a vacant look. They shambled forward until they placed themselves between the troopers and the drones.

"Well...that's new," said Matt before yelping as two of the townspeople lunged at him.

"What's wrong with these people?" asked Rex, jumping back from people who tried to grab him.

"IT'S THE BORG!" screamed Matt, the two townspeople trying in futile to open his helmet.

Rex grabbed one townsperson and tried to cure him. The civilian shuddered before pushing Rex back and suddenly they all said as one, "Idiots. Is this what you are using these for? Just kill these fools and be done with it."

"Ok, that's definitely new," said Matt.

"I am not some hack like Ch...Like...your cybernetic companion," snapped the thralls.

"Chip certainly wouldn't stoop down to mass-mind-control," said Matt, "In fact, I'm surprised you would do such a thing. You want as little to do with organics as possible."

"These organics have some interesting nanotech though. So easy to piggyback on..." sneered the thralls.

"And yet, you haven't extended farther than the people you've got here," said Matt.

"I prefer to start small before trying world conquering," said the thralls.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll be able to get a big enough signal boost to make this a viable global weapon," said Matt. However, Matt wasn't just keeping this conversation up just to ignore Mantichrome. When Mantichrome spoke through his slaves, he was revealing part of his location. Matt had been scanning the control frequency to find its source.

"We need to do something," snapped a Providence agent, before Matt raised a hand to silence him.

"So...what's the plan? Bore us to death?" said Matt.

"Oh hardly. During this long distraction, I've been getting what I've come for," said Mantichrome, "Plus it's a good test for my nanite-controller program. These island yokels are just the start. Wait until I do this in a less-confined area."

"Yeah...so...how's the view from the lighthouse?" asked Matt.

"Well, the humans who built this place did choose the best place on the island for it. It gives an unobstructed view of the area, though it's not much of a view with so much organic filth to be see. It'd be better if it was paved over and... Wait, why are asking about the... Uh oh," said Mantichrome.

"Boom," said Matt smugly before a missile hit the lighthouse where Mantichrome was. At that, the townspeople started falling down in heaps, the metal veins in their bodies fading away. "Game, set and match," said Matt, smirking at the Monstercons. "I don't need no Khan powers to take you idiots on," he sneered.

"Fine, we already did our jobs here anyways," said Deathgrip. With that, the Monstercons' heads flew off into a bank and disappeared into a computer screen.

"Hey! HEY!" snapped Leafstripper's voice from where his head had gone, his head rolling out after them.

"Let me help you with that," said Matt before punting the head through the bank door.

"So...that was what you deal with?" said Six, clearly not too impressed.

"Actually, I'm a little out of practice with Mantichrome and his robots," said Matt, "Most recently, I've been dealing with an undead dragon and his absurd empowering schemes."

* * *

"Erm...boss?" said a minion.

Ghoulwyrm sighed, his ears on fire as he said, "Yes, I know the bloody pun, just get the extinguisher already."

* * *

"Don't you think that was too easy?" asked Chris, "Mantichrome shouldn't be as out of practice as this."

"He's probably after whatever Draco and co.'s map is leading to," said Matt.

"And what would that be?" asked Chris.

"How should I know? I don't have that map memorized," snapped Matt.

"Maybe we should ask then?" suggested Chris angrily

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Fine..." before dialing up his comm.

* * *

The experiments were currently busy with their own task. "C'mon, cough it up!" snapped Draco as he tried to tug the basketball out of Morph's mouth.

"Why would you even want this?" asked Chip before pausing as his comm rang. He used one of his extra arms to answer it, "Hello?"

"Chip, can you detect where our resident Skynet knockoff's hiding? I don't like how easy this is going," snapped Matt down the other end.

"Just a minute, do you have a copy of his signature?" asked Chip.

"Just a sec," said Matt before forward Mantichrome's signal from before.

"Er, you do realize that this is an echo, right?" asked Chip.

"What?" asked Matt.

"Mantichrome wasn't actually at that location, this signal has all the signs of being remotely transmitted," said Chip.

"So...Mantichrome fooled us with a ventriloquist act," said Matt flatly, "Crap, that's all we need. Wait, why would he goad us into firing at the lighthou...oh crap. Chip, compare the locations to the lighthouse. Are any of the dots on it...exactly on it?" said Matt.

"Yep, one right on top of it," said Chip.

"Smeg, smeg, smeg, tell Providence to turn around. We're heading back. We've just been used as safecrackers," snapped Matt.

"I'll try to see what was buried at that place," said Chip.

"We don't have time. I'm heading there now," snapped Matt.

"Don't rush head-" started Chip before Matt hanged up. "Some people have no patience," said Chip.

"That's it, I'm getting the crowbar!" snapped Draco as he slammed Morph on the floor.

* * *

"How much longer? How hard is it for some rubble to be cleared?" snapped Mantichrome, looking impatiently as his drones dug away at the almost-completely excavated hole where the lighthouse had once stood.

"Maybe if you pitched in, this would go faster," said Deathgrip pointedly.

"It was my plot that caused the Lynches to do all the work for us. I've earnt a rest," snapped Mantichrome.

"Oh, like ventriloquism is such a hard thing," said Whipsting sarcastically.

"It is when ran with multiple communication systems overseen by a fellow AI," snapped Mantichrome before the last piece of rubble was lifted aside to show a...smaller-than-expected sealed door. "This is it? I though the Atlanteans prided themselves on having great security," said Mantichrome.

"Could still be some traps. Drones 3 and 8, advance and break the seal," snapped Deathgrip at two bots who stomped forward, both of them going to work on the two panels.

"Might wanna stand back," said Whipsting, "Those Atlanteans probably put something worse than salt acid in there."

The door however opened with apparent ease, lighting coming on along a tunnel beyond before a stuttering voice said "We-we-we-wel-welcome to the Andreas facility...yield is at: ERROR!"

The Monstercons exchanged glances before Deathgrip said, "That was a bit too easy."

"Don't look a gift...something in its mouth," said Whipsting.

The group walked forward before the drones aimed as something came into view, before two large spiderlike things, with an outer body fitted like a trailer came out, some half full of rocks. "Oh...I think I got an idea what the yield is," said Whipsting with a smirk.

"They're just clearing out some rubble," said Mantichrome.

"I dunno. Why would they send-" began Deathgrip, before Whipsting stopped him.

"No, don't. I don't get this often. Let's see how long before he catches on," said Whipsting.

"Ok, let's get down there and collect our loot," said Mantichrome.

"You're right. This is better," smirked Deathgrip.

* * *

When Providence returned to the island, it was a lot quieter than they expected. Not the eerie, tense sort of quiet, but the ordinary quiet. "I'm telling you, Mantichrome tricked us!" snapped Matt, his own men also helping to check the island. This made it kinda lucky that the population hadn't come back to the island yet as a good few of them were non-humans.

"All that techno-zombie stuff just so you could open a door for him?" asked Rex incredulously.

"The little tin can's smart, I'll give him that," said Matt, a finger to his earpiece as he also listened to reports from the other teams he had. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. None of Mantichrome's drones were seen. Of course, Matt was just making sure he didn't leave anything to guard him while he excavated.

"What I don't get is what's so important?" muttered Matt before a comm came in. Providence had more or less insisted on handling where the lighthouse had been, Matt suspecting it was almost certainly to see up close what his ships MAC's could do.

"Matt, you back at that island?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, we're checking the place out. See what was so fascinating for Manti," said Matt.

"Well, I just managed to decode what that particular site is," said Chip.

"Great, what kind of dangerous weapons are stored here?" asked Matt.

"Uh, none, this was just an orichalcum mine," said Chip.

Matt paused before saying, "It's a mine?"

"Yeah, an abandoned mine, might still be some ore in there," said Chip.

"Orichalcum's a fuel and that's all it is. Not even good as an explosive," said Matt, starting to grin.

"That's not its only property," said Chip, "I'm pretty sure it's a big component in that armor you wear."

"Yeah...but I bet this place has no refinery," said Matt with a grin.

"And I can bet Mantichrome will soon realize all this," said Chip.

* * *

"Explode, damn you!" snapped Mantichrome, a drone bashing two of the ore rocks together, only to get another useless clunk, causing Mantichrome to scream electronically and freeze and start speaking in Spanish.

"We got Days of our Lives again," muttered Whipsting, he and Deathgrip chuckling, "Aw this is too good. Just too good. What do you think'll happen first? He'll work out that's armor ore or he'll get stuck permanently in Spanish?"

"If that happens, we'd end up having to translate for him all the time," said Deathgrip.

"It'd be worth it," said Whipsting as Mantichrome unfroze and started blasting the ore.

"I call dibs on the first upgrade," said Leafstripper.

"Why should you get upgraded?" asked Whipsting.

"Because I need it most," said Leafstripper.

"It's true. I'm sick of welding his head back on," snapped Deathgrip.

"Hope there's enough to cover me," said Roughshell.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" snapped Mantichrome at that, looking madly at them before throwing the ore at Roughshell, "Do you know what this slag is?"

"It's orichalcum," said Deathgrip.

"What good is that?!" snapped Mantichrome.

"It's for making armor," said Deathgrip.

Mantichrome paused before saying, "I knew that," in an unconvincing tone.

"Of course, it's not much use to us if we can't refine it," said Deathgrip.

Mantichrome nodded. "Fine...at least tell me we got something other than a pile of rocks," he said in a tone that promised mayhem with the wrong answer.

"I found some of these," said Roughshell, holding up a handful of crystals.

"Data crystals, give them here," snapped Mantichrome. Mantichrome snatched them out of Roughshell's hand and started examining them. "Hmm...yes...yes, this is good...very good," he muttered to himself, sounding happier and happier as he checked the contents.

"What do they say?" asked Roughshell.

"Nothing...except coordinates, status reports, but it does give rough locations to the other facilities on the planet," said Mantichrome, before looking at the Monstercons, "Including refineries, storage hubs, and that damn vault."

"Well, that makes our job alot easier," said Whipsting.

"Yes, start gathering up that ore. We'll put it to good use once we get to a refinery," said Mantichrome.

"At once." said the four, waiting till Mantichrome had left before Leafstripper said "Leafstripper recorded all of boss's breakdowns."

Whipsting saying "Nice one."

* * *

"Ok, Matt, all joking aside, shouldn't we do something?" asked Chris. Matt didn't appear to hear him, he was doubled-over with laughter. "C'mon, it's not _that_ funny," said Chris.

"Yes, it is...oh, yes it is. That moron's got the equivalent of lumps of coal. Even if he can find a refinery, he'll need a factory too...and I doubt the Atlanteans were thick enough to shove refineries and factories in the same place," managed Matt, clutching his sides.

"There could still be other facilities on this planet," said Chris.

"According to Chip, the computer's being quite cooperative. We'll know in a day or two where the trouble spots are. A few shots from orbit and no problem," said Matt, dismissively.

"So...we're just gonna let Mantichrome waltz off with the orichalcum ore?" asked Chris.

"Definitely not...but he can't go anywhere with that blockade or our ships in orbit," said Matt, before lowering his voice as a few Providence troopers almost overheard about the blockade, "Also, let's make sure Morph or anyone doesn't mention that Earth's one small mistake away from a sanitization fleet via the locals."

"All things considered, it doesn't seem that bad down here," said Chris.

"Yeah, nanite infection planets usually are pleasant...up until they aren't. It's caused enough worry to cause an international military force to practically take over and if those scans were right, rendered that country in southeast Europe a no-go zone."

"Say, you haven't noticing unusual since you came here, have you?" asked Chris.

"I'm not coughing up silver if that's what you mean," said Matt, "Which is a little weird. I would have thought I'd get something faster than Kala or Chloe."

"Yeah...maybe your nanites are eating them," joked Chris.

"I'd still like to know what made Kala go EVO," said Matt.

"Is she really EVO or is it just her dragon powers kicked back on?" asked Chris.

"Well..." started Matt.

* * *

Matt was sitting in a Providence ward with Kala. The fact he'd almost destroyed the base just to get to her back made it clear to most of the organization that, in return for a lack of violence, they could let him have visiting rights. Kala herself was not in a good way, constantly coughing. "How are you feeling, Kala?" he said kindly, holding a slice of coconut cake from the ship's stores.

"It feels like something's stuck in my throat..." croaked Kala, her voice sounding raspy.

"Oh, you got a frog in there?" joked Matt.

"Not funny...we all remember how Megan's magic show for Halloween went," frowned Kala before coughing to almost heaving. Matt quickly held a wastepaper basket in front of Kala.

Kala gagged before hacking out globules of a thick silver goo, which began to eat the bucket. "Oh lord," yelped Matt, before the goo seemed to dissolve into the air.

Kala hiccupped before saying weakly, "A lozenge isn't gonna fix this, is it?"

"No...I bet Morgan and the Atlanteans can work something out. I'll just need to get a com past that blockade," said Matt soothingly, though it was spoiled that his armor, sensing the threat, had fully deployed and sealed.

"Am I in danger?" asked Kala.

"No, I don't think so. Just...don't spit at anybody," said Matt.

"Ok..." said Kala weakly before Matt turned to see that a few of Providences medical teams and their chief doc had turned up...before he noticed the camera.

"Really? You were told no cams." he said angrily.

"White Knight needs to know just what he's housing here," said Doc Holiday, "And I can see why he'd be concerned."

Matt glared before turning to Kala and said, "You can spit acid on them if you want."

Holiday and her team paused at that before Matt said, "Probably a joke. You look after her..." walking past.

* * *

"It's not good. She's not very well," said Matt sadly.

"And for all we know, she could melt into a puddle of grey goo at any moment?" asked Chris.

"That's not gonna happen," said Matt sharply.

"Yeah...bad taste, sorry," said Chris as they headed out.

"We need to get out of here...or get a comm to Neilson so we can get Kala out and home," said Matt sadly. Just then, Matt's comm rang. "What is it now, Chip?" asked Matt.

"Have you gotten the ore yet?" asked Chip.

"Let Mantichrome keep it, it's not gonna do him any good," said Matt, "What we need to worry about is Kala spitting up metal lurgies."

There was a long pause before Chip said, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say a very bad pun."

"It wasn't that bad," said Matt. Chip was about to continue when Matt interrupted, "Look, Kala is spitting up such concentrations of nanites that they're a solid substance. That is not good. I want her home and disinfected. Mantichrome can play with his rocks. We need to leave now."

"Oh, that? I think I've devised a way to fix that. The orichalcum seemed more important-" started Chip.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOT A CURE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" snapped Matt.

"Well, I wasn't aware of the priority arrangement," said Chip, "But I think one of our cousins can be used to fix Kala's problem with some adjustments."

"How long will it take?" said Matt calmly, the thought of a cure for Kala diffusing his rage.

"Well, we have to run a few tests to make sure it works," said Chip, "There are potential side effects to consider."

"Like death?" asked Matt grimly.

"Or complete reversion to her default factory settings," said Chip.

"What's that mean?" asked Matt.

"She'd be reverted back to her original form with zero memories," said Chip.

Matt paused before saying, "Make sure all the kinks are worked out first. I don't want Kala harmed."

"None of us do," said Chip.

* * *

There's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last one, partially because it was supposed to be part of the first chapter but got split for lenght. But it does introduce the main villains of this story properly.

The next chapter should be up on Wednesday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	3. Night of the Wendigos

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 3: Night of the Wendigos**

The island of Grimsey was a small island. Before the nanite incident, it had been at the forefront of Iceland's impressive geothermal power research, via the world's first offshore geothermal plant. Despite this it still was mainly a little fishing village, the plant's crews mostly staying on the mainland. Nothing usually happened, even after the nanite event...usually...

* * *

"MOVE...MOOOOVE!" snapped a figure in the dark street, wearing arctic gear, a gas mask obscuring the man's features and voice as he fired into the darkness. His charges, a man and woman continued to flee down the villages main street. The unworldly howling was more than enough motivation to keep them running. They didn't even dare look at what was chasing them.

"We need to get to the ship! All teams, retreat at once! Fall back!" snapped the armed trooper into his wrist before a blur knocked him into an alley, screams coming from it that made the last two double their speed.

The two scrambled down the docks to an inconspicuous-looking trawler before running below decks. "Oh Fod, where are the others?" yelped the woman, pulling at her mask.

"There's no time to wait for them!" snapped the man, "We need to leave this cursed place now!"

The woman pulled her mask off to reveal a face more belonging to a polar wolf before pulling a panel off the wall to reveal far more high-tech gear. "This is a general distress from Grimsey Island research team, Dimension V-771 Alpha. We are overrun by a local mutation and require immediate backup! We're dying out here! WE NEED HELP!" she screamed into a microphone as a rhythmic thumping was heard from the door to the deck. Her companion opened what should have been a first aid box and pulled out a similar gun to their ex-companion. "Zatrise, send it out on all frequencies. I'd take time in an NSC penal colony over those things," he said angrily, his mask still on.

Zatrise nodded before saying, "Mayday, mayday, to anyone who hears this, we are a group of researchers in need of immediate rescue. We are currently on Grimsey Island off the coast of Iceland. We are being overrun by a local mutation. I repeat, we need immediate rescue!"

The door cracked at that, one more blow and it would give. Zatrise looked at it before grabbing an offered gun from her companion. "For all that is good, send help now," she said last before both of them fired as the door gave in...

* * *

"Turn it off." said Matt darkly, the end of the transmission simply filled with gunfire and the start of screams before the message replayed. "When was it sent, Aria...and why show me? It looks like an EVO problem to me."

"We received the transmission last night," said Aria, "Knowing you, you'd have been more likely to say 'no' if you were woken up in the middle of the night to hear about this."

"So? It's a local problem for local people," said Matt, adding, "These people haven't done us any fa-" before Aria said "It matches transmission codes preferred by the Combine Confederation's science academy"

Matt paused before saying, "They couldn't possibly trace this back to me, could they?"

"The transmission will certainly be responded to. Rescuing these survivors or at least silencing this communication should be a priority _before_ the Confederation respond themselves," said Aria.

"Because they would probably do an Atlantis on that island before moving on to the rest of the planet," said Matt with a shudder.

"Sir, have you ever wondered what inspired that particular aspect of the Atlantean myth?" asked Aria, "I've tried to go through Atlantean records regarding any disasters that could be the actual lost continent, but I've yet to find one that could be interpreted as-"

"Aria, grip getting time. Get the ship on alert. We're going to that island," snapped Matt.

Aria shook her head. "Not a chance. I have monitored local radio channels. This comm went out everywhere. Providence, local militaries, and NATO are all aware and have sealed the island. They will attack us if we approach," she said.

"Hmm...Chip didn't figure a way to get that space bridge tech to work, did he?" asked Matt.

"Chances are, you'll end up on a completely different island, if on land at all," said Aria.

"Tell me we got something," said Matt gloomily, Aria saying "Miss Lynch is...working on something. Head to bay 30..."

* * *

"Chloe, we're in a bit of a hurry right now. We need a way to get to that island without being blown sky high. And is the blindfold really necessary?" asked Matt in an aggravated tone.

"Yes. I...missed alot when we were on opposite sides and I wasn't in my right mind. I got your ship, the _North Star_ , destroyed..." said Chloe a little sadly.

"It's not that big a deal," said Matt. There was a pause and said, "Ok, I'd be lying if I said that losing a ship doesn't rankles me a bit."

"Then consider this a birthday present to make up for all of those I missed," said Chloe, taking the blindfold off to show a familiar ship sitting in a launch bay, Chip directing several repair drones and some of the Constructicons in some finishing touches.

"Oh...Chloe..." said Matt in a small voice.

"All fixed up, Chip helped get the schematics," said Chloe.

"It's not an exact replica," said Chip, "Aria refused to be the AI core."

"It's an old SR-1. Get its upgraded version and then we'll talk," said Aria from a speaker.

"I would have gotten the SR-2, but just getting its blueprints was too difficult," said Chloe, "And we don't have enough resources to fully construct it if we did."

"I don't care...I love it," said Matt happily.

"Well, with this ship's stealth system, we'll be able to slip over to Grimsey undetected," said Chip, walking over.

Matt frowned a bit and said, "Wait, I thought the SR-1 only cloaked its emissions, not the actual ship."

"We've made some modifications," said Chip, typing in a command. The ship shimmered before becoming completely transparent. "There, now it's completely undetectable," said Chip. This was concerned moments later when Scrapper accidentally walked into it with a loud 'clang'.

"Good, no surprises. How long can it hold that?" said Matt.

"That depends on how many other systems we shut off to keep the power going, not to mention the heat will need to be released or everyone inside of it will be cooked. But by our current projections, maximum total cloak will last for 2 hours before other systems need to power off. And the heat emissions need to be released every 3 hours or it'll get too toasty inside," said Chip.

"Nice...weapons?" said Matt, walking up to the reappearing ship.

Chloe shrugged. "Standard, mass cannon, laser point defense, the _North Star_ was never meant for combat really," she said.

"And we found quite a stockpile inside," said Chip.

"Wait...did you buy this secondhand or build it?" said Matt.

"Actually, we found it," said Chip, "It took _alot_ of work rebuilding it."

"I am not paying anyone in oil," said Matt.

At that, he had to duck as an empty oil barrel was thrown at him. "I wouldn't try to shortchange the crew of construction robots," said Matt, "Especially the ones who can combine into an even bigger robot."

"Fine...how long till we can set off?" said Matt.

"Within 5 minutes unless there's an interruption," said Chip.

There was a beep at that, Aria saying, "There is a transmission from the White Knight. It seems he wishes your presence."

"Oh, we get to meet him face-to-face for once?" asked Matt dryly.

"Not exactly..." said Aria, saying "Remember when I said that distress call was on _all_ bands?"

* * *

Considering White Knight didn't talk to anyone in any way besides vid screen, Matt probably could have just received him on his ship. But then again, that'd probably give the guy an open invitation to bother Matt anytime he wanted, so Matt went down to Providence HQ to talk at the command center.

"Can I help you? I'm busy with internal matters," he said icily.

"There's a delicate matter that might require your assistance," said White Knight.

"Is this about that transmission my men picked up?" said Matt.

"It's a transmission that everyone picked up," said White Knight, "Everyone on the planet know about it."

"It's a distress call from our neck of the woods. It's my concern, not your little monster hunt," said Matt rudely

"Try telling that to NATO," said White Knight.

"Oh nuts...they got no idea. Can't you tell them to back off? Their rescue's on the way and they will not take kindly to some F-22s firing at them," snapped Matt.

"I don't think you understand how volatile the situation is," said White Knight.

"Let me guess, Grimsey Island is a natural oil field," said Matt sarcastically.

"No, but several territories overlap it. There will be a lot of arguing of who has the right to respond. And I highly doubt they'd let an alien spaceship land there," said White Knight.

"What? Not even Providence is allowed?" asked Rex.

"Not officially," said White Knight, "Not until someone can settle who Grimsey belongs to. Which is why we need to hire the mercenary."

"I'm not for sale," said Matt coldly.

"Isn't that what mercenaries are for?" asked Rex.

"I read up on this group. Till just after Rex joined, you seemed to just shoot the victims rather than try to cure them," said Matt coldly.

"That's because before Rex, there _was_ no way to cure them," said Six, "Rex is still the only known thing that can cure an EVO."

"You could have contained them. I've seen Kiev," said Matt darkly.

"We were lucky enough that we could place the shield over the Bug Jar before those EVOs left the city," said White Knight, "Those creatures have been popping up in every country across the planet. You have no idea what kind of chaos we had to deal with them."

Matt glared. "Oh, you'd love to think that, you germophobe," he said angrily under his breath.

"What matters right now is that if you have some means of getting us to that island in time to help those researchers..." started Six.

"I'm sorry, but why do we need to bring you guys along?" asked Matt, "You'd just be extra baggage."

"Because if you don't it takes just one phone call and a dozen ICBMs destroy your ship," said White Knight calmly.

"Is that your usual form of incentive?" asked Matt darkly. There was a pause before he said, "You wanna bring a team along, fine. But it's my show. You don't like that, you can find one of the other nonexistent teams on this planet."

"Fine, you ready to go, Bobo?" asked Rex.

"Do I look like a snow monkey to you?" asked Bobo, "Chimps don't belong in the cold."

"He comes. We might actually get a straight answer from the survivors," said Matt.

"What?" asked Bobo.

"The Combine are...well, they're basically humanoid animals and they don't have much respect for humans," said Matt, "If their rescue team arrives while we're there, they _will_ shoot first and ask later unless we have someone who isn't, what's their description, an over-evolved monkey, to speak for us."

"Sounds like a swell bunch of guys," said Bobo, though it was a bit hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Ok, again, this is my show. We do things my way when we go in or I'll take my chances that the _Bladestorm_ 's shields can handle your missiles," said Matt.

"Then you better have some idea of what you're doing," said Six as he adjusted his glasses.

Matt glared before saying, "You have 10 minutes to get your things. I'm heading out after I look in on Kala."

"Wear a hazmat suit," said White Knight, "Her room is rather...messy."

* * *

The door to Kala's 'room', a modified containment cell, was indeed a mess, several acid scores on the wall. The cause was clear, Matt stepping to the side as a cough caused a silver blob to dissolve against the wall, though he noted happily that it was a smaller amount. "How are you feeling?" asked Matt.

"Like a spitting cobra," said Kala, her voice sounding less hoarse.

"Yeah...nice fangs by the way," said Matt.

"What fangs?" asked Kala. Matt looked around before holding up a metal food tray to show Kala's look.

Kala showed a little bit of an overbite now, particularly her canines. Kala touched her muzzle and asked, "Does my face look a little...blunter to you?"

"Just a tad. Look, I may be gone for a day or two...ok? Chip's working the fine details on a cure for you. You'll be yourself soon," said Matt soothingly.

"I hope so or I'll need an adamantium spittoon," said Kala.

"Ok, honey. You just concentrate on keeping well," said Matt kindly, pausing briefly at the door to wave to her.

* * *

10 minutes later,

Rex, Six and Bobo were standing where Matt had told them to wait...in the middle of the desert outside Providence HQ. "How long does it take this space cab service to get here?" complained Bobo.

"Given his reluctance, he probably has already headed for Grimsey..." said Six in his usual tone, his shades watching the horizon before his hands went to his swords, what looked like a heat haze approaching.

"Something tells me that isn't just a thin cloud," said Rex as he built up his BFS.

The haze came to a halt before it shimmered into a large ship, hovering with a dull hum before it settled softly in to the sand, a ramp lowering to show Matt in his currently helmetless armor on the top. "Coming?" he called.

"Showoff," said Bobo.

* * *

"Welcome aboard an SR-1 class frigate. Stealth capable and well-armed, crew of 120, and plenty of some of the best weapons on the Nullspace market," said Matt calmly, leading the trio down a corridor and up some stairs.

"Pretty impressive," said Rex, putting a hand on the wall.

"Please keep your technopathy to yourself," said Matt, "I'd rather not have the computer scrambled."

Techo emerged from the nearby lift at that. "Yeah, unless you want to say...destabilize an eezo power core and destroy everything in 100 miles and biotic-fy everything within a thousand," he said cheerfully.

"Biotic-fy?" asked Rex.

"Let's just say it'll make your EVO problem seem like a case of the flu," said Matt.

"Worse if it happens to an EVO itself," said Techo before looking at Matt, "Cloak's recharged. We'll be at the NATO blockade in 20 minutes, but we should probably drop you in the Mako and fall back to vent the heat."

"You're gonna stuff us in a shark?" asked Rex.

"No, a heavy-duty APC with an unlimited ammo machinegun and a railgun for a cannon and a shield," said Techo, a little offended.

"Sounds like a sweet ride," said Bobo.

Matt paused before saying icily, "It's also DNA locked to me and my crew. Anyone else gets 20,000 volts."

"You're gonna be as fun as full-body dandruff," said Bobo in an annoyed tone.

"And you're more annoying than scale rot," retorted Matt before Chloe snapped "Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can we focus?"

"Right, set a course for Iceland," said Matt.

"Great, we're going straight to a place called 'Iceland'," said Draco darkly, "I'm gonna love the frostbite."

"Actually, Iceland isn't as icy as you might think," said Chip, "The Vikings named Iceland and Greenland that way so that other settlers would end up going to Greenland and finding a frozen waste while they can have Iceland to themselves."

"Grimsey Island's inside the Arctic Circle," said Matt automatically before realizing that wasn't helping when Draco threw something at him.

"Grimsey doesn't like a very cheerful name," said Contrinus.

"Yeah, sounds like the name of a creepy butler who definitely did it," said Morph.

"It was a fishing island back home, population 86. Aria though says that it's also now got an offshore geothermal plant," said Matt, before looking at Draco, "Go see Lao. He said he has something that'll help you with the cold.

"Like anything could help me," said Draco, "I'm staying near the heat vents."

"Go or else," said Matt darkly.

"I'd like to see you make me," said Draco.

Matt clicked his fingers and two hatches opened, two thin humanoid robots marching out and grabbing a shoulder each on Draco. "Orders?" asked one of them in a high tone voice.

"Medical bay, he needs his shots," said Matt, the bots nodding and pulling the shocked Draco off before Matt grinned, "You _did_ get the bots. Lokis are cool."

"I spared no expense," said Chloe.

* * *

Draco yelped as the Loki bots tossed him into the medical bay, Lao sitting at the desk. "Ah, you are here. I am sorry you resisted but I have worked out a treatment to let you overcome your...cryophobia," he said.

"I have a good reason to be afraid of the cold!" snapped Draco, "I go out in the snow and I'll freeze!"

"Which is why I have been consulting with Doctor Jookiba. I have developed a nanite infusion which will allow your blood to retain a body temperature in colder temperatures," said Lao calmly, holding up a vial of orange gunk.

"Like that stuff is gonna keep me warm," said Draco.

"Your creator swears by it," said Lao calmly.

"He's also the guy who switched Felix from 'suck' to 'blow' and turned Phoon into a giant," said Draco flatly.

"Indeed, which is why I double checked the formulas. This will act as an internal heater coil in every simulation me and Aria ran," said Lao.

"You're still not getting me out into the snow," said Draco.

"Of course. Would you care for a drink first? Coffee from my home, dragon roasted," said Lao, taking out a thermos flask.

"Oh...coffee, nice, warm... Wait, this could be a trick... Eh, it'll be worth it," said Draco before swiping the thermos and drinking it up.

He paused before his eyes got unfocussed, Lao nodding. "Very good. Listen to my voice, Mr. Draco. Listen very...very...carefully. You have no fear of the cold. You are a 600 series experiment. Why should you fear something as simple as a temperature?" said Lao calmly and smugly, taking the thermos away and pouring the rest down the sink.

"No fear of the cold..." said Draco numbly.

"Very good...now drink this serum and fear will not be a problem again," said Lao, passing over the heater serum.

"Not a problem..." said Draco before drinking the serum.

"Very good...now when I click my fingers, you will wake up and not remember this conversation," said Lao calmly, lifting up his fingers and clicking them.

Draco blinked and said, "You know, playing in the snow isn't such a bad idea now."

"Maybe later once the mission is over, yes?" said Lao calmly.

"Sure, lots of fun in Iceland," said Draco.

"Very good..." said Lao as Draco left, practically oozing confidence. "Commander? Mr. Draco is ready," he said into the intercom.

* * *

The 6-wheeled monster that was the Mako was...a little unimpressive. At best it looked like a space age APC, Chloe loading a box of rifles inside. "We're going in that jalopy?" said Bobo smugly

"The suspension's better than it looks," said Chloe.

"Its core means it never stays overturned. It's like a cat...with a 120mm cannon," said Matt cheerfully.

"Does it at least have decent heating?" grumbled Bobo.

"Nope...but we should be fine," said Matt as the door opened and Draco and Contrinus came in, "Contrinus should keep us toasty." Contrinus gave Matt an annoyed look before pecking his ear. "Ow. Look, it won't last forever. Lao says it's a normal part of therapy back in his home. That Far East Federation or whatever it's called," snapped Matt, waving Contrinus back.

"Did you really think doping him up was the best solution?" snapped Contrinus.

"We need his firepower on this trip," said Matt.

"I'm sure," said Contrinus darkly.

"Yes...Combine science teams run with a full Overwatch force. Whatever is down there wiped them out," said Matt.

"Then how comes there's still a village here?" asked Rex.

"The real question is why anyone would want to live on that bleak little rock," said Bobo.

"Because it's home," said Matt in a low voice mostly to himself as he climbed up.

Techo's voice over the intercom called, "One minute...get ready for drop."

"Ok, boys, this tank might not stay on its back, but it doesn't mean it doesn't get bumpy," said Chloe.

The ramp began to lower at that, showing a snowstorm outside...and the island getting closer. "All aboard," called Matt.

"Uh, when you guys said 'drop'..." said Rex nervously.

The bay filled with green as they climbed in and Matt shut the hatch before Matt, at the controls grinned "I meant DROP!" before he floored it. Rex and Bobo both screamed as the Mako hurtled out. Six was rather calm, though he did brace himself.

There was a feeling of weightlessness as the Mako barreled through the air before its boosters engaged, allowing a heavy bump...but nothing worse. "Welcome to Grimsey," called Matt cheerfully, several holoscreens showing the snowstorm, silhouettes of buildings in the distance.

"Nice place, should build a winter home here," said Bobo before he tried to keep his lunch down.

Chloe, in the second seat, said "Thermal's useless...and motion trackers are only partial with this storm. It's not normal though. Have these nanites ever effected the climate?" before Matt started the Mako forward, the vehicle effortlessly smashing an abandoned truck aside.

"We're not far from the town's radio station," said Six, "We can use its transmitter in case something goes wrong."

"Good idea. You could call NATO off and get some better backup here," said Matt.

Chloe nodded. "It's weird. NATO were here too fast...like they'd been here all along. I wonde-OH SHIT!" she said, screaming the last part as Matt swerved to avoid a skeletal almost branch-thin leg across the road.

"That wasn't your usual roadkill, was it?" asked Bobo.

"Combine strider...heavy assault biomech..." said Matt with a pale face before saying "I think this island's not been sending many signals for a while." as they turned past some rocks and saw what was left of the station, its tower in pieces and another strider smashed into the building.

Matt pulled over and slowly got out to head forward with the others. "There better be people in the town or I'm bailing," said Rex.

"What happened to all the heroic stuff?" asked Chloe.

"Hey, EVO-bashing heroics is one thing, going through a horror movie is another," said Rex.

"This is my op, Mr. Salazar...and I'll shoot your kneecaps if you run," snarled Matt, his eyes glowing red for a second in the snow before everyone jumped as the 'dead' strider gave out a deep wail and tried to move.

Bobo quickly started firing at the strider. "Hey, cut it out!" snapped Chloe.

"Hey, dead things should stay dead," said Bobo.

The blasts however bounced off harmlessly as the strider struggled to get back up, a feat it would clearly fail as one leg was missing everything below what would be its knee. However, it was able to prop itself up and start firing at the annoying monkey that was trying to harm it.

"Ok, looks like we have to play hard with it," said Rex as he built up his Smack Hands.

"Wait," said Six, "Let's try another approach first."

The strider was swinging its gun back and forth, clearly trying to keep as many in its line of sight as it could before turning with an angry snarl as Six calmly walked forward, trying to push itself back and turning its main body to show a single red multi-pupiled eye staring...mad with pain and terror.

Rex unbuilt his hands and said, "You're right, Six. It's just hurt and scared."

"Clear the target! That thing's a war machine!" called Matt, he and Draco trying to get a shot.

"Wait a minute," said Rex before he pressed one hand against one of the strider's legs. Blue circuit lines lit up the side of the leg. The creature stopped thrashing and held still.

The strider gave another sad wail at that, trying to pull further back, though it was clearly weaker. Closer up, Rex and Six could see that it had been in a serious battle, its exoskeleton cracked or even missing in places, other parts torn badly.

"Rex, can you fix it?" asked Six.

"Not physical damage like this," said Rex, "Besides, I'm barely even able to access it."

"It's Combine tech, biotechnology. They're nanite-immune," said Matt, walking slowly forward, finding it inwardly shocking that such a giant engine of death seemed...scared.

"What could have done this?" asked Contrinus.

"Probably something we don't want to meet in the dark," said Chloe.

The strider made one final sad drone before it slumped down, Matt and Chloe's headsets confirming it had finally stopped. "Back in the Mako. We need to get to where that signal was," Matt said finally.

* * *

The town was totally silent when the group got there. Matt and Chloe were feeling a little on edge. They weren't certain if they'd find nobody at all or people frozen right in the middle of their regular lives.

"Nothing on scanners. Not even bodies. But this place took a pasting. Yeah, the Combine shut this place down, look," said Chloe, pointing to a building that had been reinforced with some sort of black metal plating.

"Ok, nobody's home, no one to rescue. So why are we here instead of any other place on Earth?" asked Bobo.

"Because I don't like this. This smells like a mystery," said Matt, before the console beeped.

"Hello? Hello? Who's out there? I can see you in the street," said a female voice.

"This is your rescue party," said Matt.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm down the street from you. I'll open the shutter," said the female voice before the shuttered building suddenly lit up, part of the wall retracting with a metallic screech. Chloe winced, her sharper hearing making the sound more grating to her.

"Ok, let's get these guys out and we can leave," said Matt before the comm beeped again "Oh sun goddess...get inside! They're coming!"

"What are coming? I don't see anything," said Rex. However, Matt noticed the snow was starting to ripple in a particular direction.

"Oh...crap," muttered Matt, grabbing a rifle off the rack as Chloe turned the turret round, along with its searchlight, illuminating the approaching force. As the ripples got closer, it became apparent that it wasn't one wave, but several mounds were moving through the snow.

"Everyone in! Now! NOW!" Snapped Matt, firing a burst at the approaching lumps. The burst caused a large cloud of snow to rise up. Matt kept firing into the cloud, fully expecting that something could be lurking in it. A second later, the lumps seemed to deflate...before three objects shot out of the snow, one of them lunging out the dark at Matt.

Matt let out a scream before letting out a miniature solar flare in panic. The creatures screamed, diving into the snow again, their trails scattering and Matt folding up unconscious. "Grab him and let's go!" called Chloe, before turning to see a lump heading for her. Chloe was knocked off her feet and sent tumbling down a small hill, the lump trying to scratch and bite her all the while.

Chloe staggered back before a white furred and clawed hand lunged out the snow and something pulled its way out, clearly deciding to try its luck.

Chloe started to charge up a lightning bolt when the black blur attacked her again. Chloe kicked it away and shot lightning at it. The bolt missed, but now Chloe could see what it was. It looked a lot like a large mouse, but with a short tail, tiny ears, though six in number, and a muzzle full of saw-like teeth. Chloe could also see that it had large spade-like front paws that had icepick-sized claws. Its nose quivered, causing the whisker-like spikes around it to rattle.

It immediately breathed a blast of almost solid white steam over her charging hand, causing her to scream and see her hand was now frozen solid. She staggered back, the creature readying a lunge before there was a weird 'thummm' and a yellow orb bounced off a tree and hit the rodent, causing it to float in the air, highlighted in yellow energy before with a buzz, it vanished.

A masked figure ran up and said in the voice of the person from the Mako com, "Come on, you NSC idiot."

There was a shriek as a similar creature, mostly white, clawed its way out of the snow. Chloe didn't need more encouragement and quickly ran for it. The two ran for it as more and more of the creatures pulled free and scattered after them, hissing angrily, not even noticing as the Combine's rifle continued to vaporize them. "Out of pulse orbs, move!" snapped the Combine, firing automatic blasts.

Fortunately, the others weren't doing too bad. Rex's Fun-Chucks were well-suited to keeping the horde at bay, swatting them back or releasing pulses to throw them back. Matt was back on his feet and was firing into the horde with incendiary rounds, the fire definitely discouraging them and the Mako was definitely panicking any horde it fired at. However, Draco was getting a little...too into it.

"Eat hot fire, you mutant rats!" yelled Draco, breathing fire at the creatures.

"Draco, be careful!" called Contrinus as she strafed along the road, setting up a firewall before she saw several large figures seemingly watching from the roof. "Uh, guys, I think we've got more company," said Contrinus.

"What sort of company?" called Six, effortlessly dodging an EVO's lunge.

"The sinister observation kind," said Contrinus.

"Makes sense. These EVOs are acting like cannon fodder," said Six calmly, smashing an EVO across the snout and sending it rolling back before three howls were heard in the snow, the EVO's pausing before scuttling back.

"Not just cannon fodder, foot soldiers," said Rex.

They turned as Chloe was helped up, still yelling in pain, her partner, a clear female in a mix of armors and a gas mask-like helmet with a single red optic and a nasty-looking rifle came up. "Idiots, help me get your friend inside," the figure snapped.

"Her hand..." said Rex with concern.

"I can heal it, as long as no one damages it," said Contrinus, "We need to move now."

"Everyone inside. You, Combine, is there a garage entrance for the Mako? I'm not leaving it out here," said Matt, a little recovered.

The Combine took one look at it and said, "Why on Earth would you want something that bulky and cumbersome?"

"It's got a mass accelerator cannon and a working communicator and enough weapons to hold off an army, plus food, water, and everything we need," snapped Matt.

"Hmm...I think I know a place we can store it," said the Combine.

* * *

"A shed..." said Matt, looking out the window of the repurposed shop, several shutters blocking obvious holes.

"I had to make do with what I had," snapped the Combine.

"Who are you and what is this?" snapped Matt, losing his temper finally only to be stopped by Six as he advanced on the Combine.

"I am Doctor Zatrise of Project Grey Swarm," said the Combine calmly, removing her mask. It was hardly a surprise for Matt to see a white canine face under the mask.

"I keep running into wolves, don't I?" he muttered.

"I'm an arctic fox," said Zatrise in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, that makes even more sense," said Matt.

Six frowned before saying, "I'm assuming you weren't here for humanitarian reasons."

Zatrise snorted, "Like the Confederation cares what you idiots did with your nanites."

"The name 'Grey Swarm' indicates otherwise," said Matt meaningfully.

"You think we wouldn't take an interest in an incident inside our territory? Grey Swarm's not a weapon project, it's medical. We needed to make sure this incident wasn't dangerous to our field teams or their pets," snapped Zatrise at Matt, adding, "And don't think I don't know a wanted criminal when I see him."

"Wanted for what?" asked Six.

"Escaping from custody. He's still officially a POW," said Zatrise smugly.

"Well, my hotel room was a little too much like a torture chamber so I decided to check out early," said Matt.

"Your humor makes an excellent coping mechanism," said Zatrise, "That said, we obviously had to ship in uncontaminated lifeforms. Preferably ones that were from an Earth..." as she walked towards a door, opening the apparent closet to show a lift...with some stains. "The facility is clear now. But..." she began before saying, "It's safer below."

"Yeah, I'm see that lift going down and I can't but think 'caged rat'," said Bobo.

"It's better than being up here. Though some guards would be useful. Those things took out the perimeter turrets on day one," said Zatrise

"Yeah, smart monkeys aren't the first to volunteer," said Bobo.

"Fine, the subjects will be out in force in a few minutes. Their body clocks aren't used to the arctic night," said Zatrise, waving everyone into the lift.

"Just how many of you are left?" asked Six.

"Just me..." said Zatrise, putting a hand on a seemingly identical piece of the wall which glowed, the lift closing and beginning to move.

"So there aren't even any villagers to save?" asked Rex grimly.

"They will not want help..." said Zatrise darkly, before the lift opened into a very well-lit lobby.

"I doubt they'd be that untrusting to deny help when they need it," said Draco.

"I think she means they're not in the right mental state to want any help," said Chloe as Contrinus attended to her hand. Warmth was creeping back into it and she felt her frozen muscles start to loosen.

"Correct, part of the project was using offworld species. We wanted to see if we could dampen hostile tendencies," said Zatrise, putting her rifle on the reception, "We chose a species from M-7715...wendigo."

"You brought a wendigo here to expose to mutative nanites?! What the hell were you thinking?!" snapped Matt.

"It doesn't matter. It worked," said Zatrise proudly.

"Yeah, congratulations, you've created a living horror movie," snapped Matt.

"If anything, it was the local's fault," said Zatrise, bringing up a hologram. "Obviously we needed to seal the test environment. We planned to reimburse them via anonymous cash donations after their mind wipes. Unfortunately, they attacked the power connections we had," she said, an image showing a clear mob smashing their way in. "We lost our control signal while we were field testing two of the subjects."

"People protest when you're building monsters outside their town, Frankenstein," said Bobo.

"They were being paid handsomely. 400,000 NS credits, enough for them all to be billionaires," snapped Zatrise angrily.

"Being rich wouldn't have done them any good if they were dead. You really think you could have kept those wendigos from eating anyone?" asked Chloe.

"We were doing just that," said Zatrise.

An image appeared of what to Rex looked like a very creepy EVO. It was mostly like a man in shape, though very emaciated as the ribs were showing. Actually, quite literally as it seemed like a good amount of its bones were extending out of its skin. However, what skin there was had brown fur, the feet ended in bony hooves, and the head was that of a deer's, though the eye sockets had an unholy red glow and the teeth in its skinless muzzle were way too sharp for a deer.

A person in a hazmat suit clearly designed for digigrade feet said, "Good morning, subject 4. How are we feeling today?"

"Feelin'...fine..." said the creature in a gravelly voice.

"Very good. I'm glad to see you are learning not to attack...or try. If you cooperate you will be back with your king in no time," said the suited doctor.

"Man, the nanites really did a number on that thing," said Rex.

"The nanites were only used to control it," said Zatrise, "We didn't make any alterations to it."

"Wait, that's not an EVO?" asked Rex.

"Wendigos are evil spirits of the Pacific Northwest," said Chloe grimly, "They're created when someone breaks the taboo about cannibalism and they can make more of themselves from those they don't eat."

"Which brings to question why you brought this creature to an island off the coast of Iceland," said Six.

"It's an entire dimension and a continent from its leader, nice and weak," said Zatrise smugly before the recording continued "Now then subject 4, I'd like to test self-preservation today. Pick up the iron bar."

The exposed bones of the creature's claws creaked as it leaned down and picked up the iron bar. Everyone except Zatrise winced as an auditable sizzle was heard from the recording, smoke rising from the grip. "I thought that cold iron thing only works on fairies," said Draco.

"Works on most magi," said Zatrise, before the view suddenly lit up with emergency lighting.

The scientist frantically tried to get his device working. The creature quickly dropped the iron bar. While its half-skinned deer skull was incapable of much expression, the glow in its eye sockets seemed to be glowing brighter and there was a hungry gleam in them.

Zatrise froze the image just as the wendigo lunged. "That was when it all went wrong. That was from a D-class dimension. The other subjects were far worse," she said.

"You couldn't have found something more harmless to test on? What about rabbits?" snapped Chloe.

"Chloe, rabbits are not nearly as harmless as they look," said Rex.

"No, this was specifically to test on hostile lifeforms," said Zatrise.

"And something tells me it wasn't so you can save paying for special effects in making horror movies," said Rex.

"What do you care? We have no interest in your mudball of a planet," scoffed Zatrise.

"I care that you're making a private army of werewolves," said Rex.

"Wendigos," said Chloe pointedly.

"Well, you said they infected like werewolves," said Rex.

"It's not the same thing," said Chloe, sounding a bit annoyed.

"We attempted to regain control. Unfortunately, the failsafes seem to have been...eaten by the local nanites and couldn't be detonated," said Zatrise

"Maybe they did go EVO," said Rex.

"No...the failsafe was an implant of pure CZ-5 explosive," said Zatrise

"That like C-4?" asked Bobo.

"Enough firepower to destroy even a wendigo of any variant. Unfortunately, the nanites disarmed them. Your infestation is smarter then it seems," said Zatrise angrily.

"Rex, if nanites are keep these failsafes inactive, perhaps you could reactivate them," said Six.

"Yeah, but I'm not that hot about getting close to a wildebeest-" started Rex.

"Wendigo," corrected Zatrise.

"One of those things, especially that'll explode," said Rex.

"They can also pass on an aggressive mutagenetic virus via any injury that breaks the skin. That's what happened to the locals. We thought taking underlings would weaken the M variants. Instead they seem to have manifested their own," said Zatrise, a few outside images appearing, showing the deserted streets in IR vision, showing the damage properly.

What looked like broken-down houses before now looked like broken-in houses. The holes in the walls and doors definitely looked like they were smashed open and the clawmarks were a lot more visible now than in the dark.

"You will be happy to know I have a plan to fix this. Better now you are here. Follow me please," said Zatrise, cutting the feed and beginning to walk in deeper.

"Am I the only one feeling chills?" asked Rex.

"You mean 'it's cold' chills or 'something bad is gonna happen' chills?" asked Matt.

"Not all the M classes were out in the field. We kept one. I've been working to find an antidote to the mutagen," said Zatrise, the corridor they were led down full of barricaded door, many smashed open.

"Can't you just kill the head wolverine?" asked Rex.

"Ok, you're not even trying to get it right," said Contrinus.

"My base was guarded by 100 of the best that Overwatch had to offer. I watched striders empty blasters into them. They are...resilient," said Zatrise.

"Didn't you try silver bullets?" asked Rex.

Chloe smacked him and said, "I told you they're not werewolves!"

"He might have a point," said Draco, "Silver works on vampires too and we know they don't like cold iron."

"The iron was from a local part. Our pulse rifles fire energy bursts in the 20 terawatt range. We haven't used iron for centuries in ammo," said Zatrise, the group turning the corner into a large room, what looked like a glass canister in the middle.

"Why give this one special treatment?" asked Matt.

"Because it is intelligent," said Zatrise.

"We are all intelligent, doctor. Just some more than others," said a civilized tone from the cell.

"So how are we supposed to get a cure from this guy? Collect his drool?" asked Draco.

"That is my department. Yours is to make sure the other subjects do not leave the island," said Zatrise smugly.

"Not a problem. It's a long swim to Iceland," said Rex.

"These things can survive exposure to liquid nitrogen. The water out there is a pleasant bath to their species. All that's holding them back is this blizzard," said Zatrise angrily.

"Cold water or not, they'll exhaust themselves before they reach Iceland," said Six.

"I'm not wanting to test that, especially when there are some can be still changed back," said Chloe.

"That's not the contract. You are mercenaries. You do as I say. You are to liquidate all infected," said Zatrise loftily.

"You know, I haven't gotten my girlfriend a gift for a long while. I think she'd love a nice fox fur coat," said Matt, giving Zatrise a nasty look.

"Really?" said Chloe as Zatrise sneered, "Wait...now I know you...from the Colt-341 border incident. You were one of two Starfury pilots we brought aboard for questioning."

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Matt.

"Yes, I never forget a face usually. You held out rather well to interrogation," said Zatrise smugly.

Matt glared before drawing a small blade. "Ok, time to get skinning," snapped Matt as he stomped towards Zatrise. He was stopped when Six grabbed his arm. "Take...your MiB hand...off me," said Matt coldly as Zatrise backed up.

"Matt, you don't really mean that," said Six.

"Oh yes, I do," snarled Matt, "Let's see how smug she is without a face."

Zatrise gulped, backing up. "Lock him up. He's clearly unstable. AND YOU CAN SHUT UP!" she said, yelling the last part at the chuckling wendigo.

"Of course not. This is the best entertainment I had since my feeder forgot to tranquilize me," he said.

"Matt, you can't skin the foxy lady," said Draco, "That's like serial killer crazy."

"That bitch tortured me for two weeks! Sometimes she didn't even bother to ask questions!" snapped Matt, actually frothing with anger, his eyes turning reptilian.

"Matt, calm down," said Contrinus.

"Shut up! She's dead!" snapped Matt before he twitched.

Six lifted his hand away from Matt's neck as he went limp. "I don't disagree that what she did was despicable, but I'm not going to let you stoop to her level," he said.

"Kill him! That's an order!" snarled Zatrise, perhaps the worst mistake she could make at that point.

Draco and Contrinus glared at Zatrise at that. "We don't take orders from you," growled Draco.

"Especially not to hurt our friends," said Contrinus.

"Get away, you little monsters!" snapped Zatrise backing into the wall, before an ominous beep was heard.

"What button did she just press?" asked Rex.

"Oh no," said Zatrise, the lighting flickering to red emergency lights, the cell behind her shooting open before a white-furred hand grabbed her by the head, easily covering it before she was pulled in, her muffled screams cut off by a tearing crunch.

"Ok, that's a bad sign, time to get outta here," said Bobo.

"I don't think so," said the voice of Subject One, his eyes glowing in the dark of the cell before vanishing, the voice echoing from everywhere. "There is always a wendigo king...and these idiots had to catch him...hehehehe…" he sneered.

"Ok, where did he go? Where did he go?" asked Draco before turning on his night vision. He turned before jumping back as the furred shape of Subject One, illuminated in green lunged at him and backhanded him flying.

"Don't let it get away!" yelled Matt before firing out.

"I go where I please, human," snapped Subject One, grabbing Matt by the arm and throwing him at Rex.

"You're still trapped on this island," said Six, "Even you don't have the strength to swim across the sea."

"I'm not going to swim in the sea," sneered Subject One, "I'm going to walk on the ice." With that, light blazed in as the wendigo smashed his way through the blastdoor, his laughter fading.

"Uh, did that guy say what I thought he said?" asked Rex.

"Well, wendigos are said to be winter spirits with hearts made out of ice," said Contrinus, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had considerable freezing powers."

"As long as nobody got bit," said Matt dizzily.

"He already has a village's worth of victims as well as the other wendigos and the EVOs," said Chloe, "He has more than enough ice power to freeze his way across to Iceland. And once he finishes converting Iceland..."

"It'll be the start of a new ice age," said Contrinus grimly.

"And the ex-doctor's rescue team will just glass the planet and be done," said Chloe darkly.

"And we still gotta cure everyone who's been infected," said Matt.

"Can't we just kill their leader? Doesn't that usually do it?" asked Rex.

"Yeah...someone did that in its home verse and it took a group of gamma mutants to do it," said Matt.

"We don't have to be that tough," said Draco a little bit weakly.

"Yes, we do. This is magic we're dealing with. We need to go overkill on them," said Matt.

"Shame the doc bit it. Combine got some deadly firepower," said Techo, before a hacking gurgle was heard.

"What's making that sound?" asked Chloe nervously.

"The doctor," said Matt weakly before a clearly female wendigo lunged out of the cell...and met Rex's metal fist coming the other way.

"That wendigo virus thing can't infect metal, right?" asked Rex.

"Nope, too bad you don't have a full suit of armor," said Chloe.

Six raised an eyebrow at that before Rex shrugged and said, "Never tried."

"I wouldn't try. You might-" started Six before a roar was heard.

"Leg it before we end up in a Ridley Scott film!" yelled Matt as the computer announced "Alert...exterior doors opening."

"Where to?" asked Contrinus.

"Away from that?" said Rex as dozens of howls were heard.

"Good choice," said Chloe as they started running.

Draco tried to follow but staggered, a feeling of vertigo throwing him off. Matt paused before running back. "No more kr'ta for you," he said, picking Draco up and running for it.

"Not feeling...so good..." moaned Draco.

"That thermal shot Lao gave you must be wearing off," said Matt. Matt paused as a wendigo slid around the corner and glared at him. "Oh look, a punching bag," snarled Matt, readying his ion blade and slashing the wendigo's hand off as it tried to grab him. "Obi-Wan, eat your heart out," said Matt, ducking down a side corridor.

"Don't these things have an accelerated healing factor?" asked Contrinus.

"Yeah, but hands take time," said Matt, tossing a grenade behind him. "As does full body regen," he added as the wendigo's roar was cut off by an explosion.

* * *

Chloe ended up going with the Providence agents. The four of them were a bit too busy trying to outrun the wendigo pack to look for the others. "This is insane! This place _needs_ blasting at this point. It's Sy-Yong and New York all in one!" she said desperately, blasting a wendigo before hitting the blastdoor as they passed through. blocking the corridor behind them.

"There, they came this way to get in," said Six calmly, pointing to an open stairway, emergency lights flashing around the smashed doors.

"How many more are out there?" asked Rex.

"I'd say they're probably all in here looking for some canned mercenaries to eat," said Chloe manically, running up the stairs and out into the snow, the blizzard luckily having passed.

"We may need to seal those beasts in there," said Six.

"Not until Matt and the experiments are out of there!" snapped Chloe.

"Cure, contain, or kill, that's how Providence works," said Six, "Since we lost our best chance to cure this infestation, our next priority is to make sure it never leaves this island."

Chloe glared before opening her com. "Chris, how long till the _Bladestorm_ can arrive? We need full containment and some Raptor exo -uits for search and rescue," she said, not noticing one of the snow drifts was twitching behind her.

"Half an hour at the least," said Chris, "It's not easy sneaking in a ship that's over a mile long."

"Then go into orbit and drop down. Aim for the giant cloud," snapped Chloe, slamming the comm shut before looking at Six. "We are not sealing that door. It's probably not the only one anyway. We need an army to secure this place...and we have one coming," before she paused as Subject One's amused voice said "That'll do nicely." before the snow drift exploded out and a giant furred hand, complete with claws, lifted Chloe off her feet.

"Well, well...I half-expected you all to be dead by now," he sneered at them.

"How did you get out ahead of us?" asked Rex.

"My superior speed, obviously," sneered the wendigo, "You primates are so slow." He sniffed the struggling Chloe before smirking. "My apologies, my lady...calling a dragon a primate," he said with actual sincerity, but still with a tone of sarcasm.

"Then you need to clear your nose!" snapped Chloe before asking, "So why haven't you taken a taste yet?"

"Well, my dear..." said the wendigo king, a similar neck brace to his own, though gold instead of silver before in a blur he had clicked it round her neck and dropped her into the snow, "What is a king without a queen?"

"Only in your dreams, you nightmarish interpretation of a yeti," snapped Chloe.

"You don't have a choice," said the king, stepping back as the bracer began to glow.

"Oh, I have a choice alright, and I choose to kick your polar butt!" snapped Chloe before punching the wendigo king in the stomach.

The punch was a little more impressive than expected, the wendigo being knocked into the darkness, literally lifted off her feet, Contrinus saying "Erm...vitamin D?" as Chloe stared in surprise.

"Contrinus, where's-" started Chloe.

"Don't close the door on me!" yelled Matt's voice from the darkness.

"I was with them," said Contrinus, Six peering round the door, even as he continued swapping its part around as Matt, still carrying Draco, ran around the corner, before a horde of wendigos followed.

"SHUT THAT SMEGGING GODDAMN DOOOOOR!" screamed Matt getting closer. Six quickly entered the closing command and the blast door started rolling down. Matt dived through it before it could get too narrow. "Ok...who's bright idea was it to name me and Draco acceptable losses?" said Matt darkly as the blast door got several dents, which apparently healed themselves.

"I thought you two were right behind me," said Contrinus.

"I'm sure. We need to get out this temperature. Draco's thermal injection's wearing off," said Matt, looking around before seeing Chloe, "Where'd Chloe get the bling?"

"An engagement gift from the wendigo king," said Chloe dryly.

"Heh...guess he's never ran into NSC nanotech. We'll sell it next time we're at New Warfang, get Cyril to get rid of any curses," said Matt conversationally, before pausing "Did we get the other door?"

"There was another door?" asked Bobo.

"Yeah...the lift we used," said Matt before the group jumped in all directions as the Mako landed nose first in the snow before crashing onto its back, before 5 wendigos lunged down with psychotic howls. "My tank...MY SMEGGING TANK!" screamed Matt, his voice getting a reptilian snarl to it.

Everyone turned to see that Matt's armor had retracted from his right hand, revealing scales and claws.

The wendigos looked at each other before one snarled, "Take them." The wendigos lunged, one making a fatal mistake of going for Six. There were two slashes before the wendigo clutched at its chest and fell over.

Another one charged at Contrinus and Draco, swiping Contrinus into the snow and lifting Draco up to take a chomp, before pausing in confusion at him, before a blast of fire from Contrinus made him a head shorter and just as dead.

The talker, meanwhile, was advancing on Chloe, two more of his fellows with him. "Back off, I'm a lot tougher than I look," said Chloe, though her bravado seemed a bit shallower than usual.

The wendigos snarled before taking a step forward and looking at the bracer and backing up, practically groveling, the talker saying, "A thousand apologies, my queen. Spare us." in a completely terrified voice, the eye gems on the bracer glowing a little.

"I'm not your queen!" snapped Chloe before she felt a slight bit of itching.

The wendigos yelped and scattered, the talker backing up into...something...something big...scaly...and judging from the snarling, phenomenally angry "Did you throw my tank?" asked a manic voice before a wendigo leg dropped at the talker's feet. "This one only screamed..." the voice added.

"Oh, Matt, not again," muttered Chloe.

A clawed hand grabbed the talker and lifted him up, the talker saying nervously "I'm sure we can discuss this like civilized magical cre-" before Matt, his eyes manic, opening his mouth and took a large bite.

"I like your idea of discussion," said Bobo as he was blasting other wendigos, "Bet it leaves a bad taste in your mouth though."

The rest of the wendigos were legging it, Matt nodding before sniffing. "There's one left," he said crazily before looking over at Draco, who looked behind him before saying "Is there something in my teeth?"

"Matt, what do you think you're doing?" snapped Contrinus, "That's Draco!"

"He smells like the tank throwers," snarled Matt, baring his teeth as he leaned in on Draco, who looked like he was shivering.

"Matt, you're scaring him!" snapped Contrinus before looking at Draco, "No, wait, he's shivering from the cold. We need to get him inside before he freezes!"

"The scent's getting stronger on him," said Matt manically.

Six turned to look at Draco and slipping a hand to his blades. "Has he been bit?" he said in his usual tone before Matt grabbed Draco.

"I smell blood...he has..." he said a little insanely, looking at Draco's tail, before Draco seemed to snap. Draco thrashed about and roared angrily. Contrinus thought he was just panicking from being in Matt's grip, but then she started to see pale green fur appear on him. "Told you he was bit," said Matt smugly, raising a Draconic fist to squish Draco.

"NO!" yelled Contrinus before blasting the two of them with solar flames.

The blast knocked Matt back to normal, though out cold, but Draco thrashed and skidded back from the flame, his size increasing and his fangs becoming more pronounced.

"Draco, stop!" yelled Contrinus.

Draco snarled as his face finished metamorphosing into that of a wendigo, before he took a swipe at Contrinus angrily. Contrinus dodged the claw before trying to use her healing power on Draco.

Draco however didn't give her a chance, breathing a white stream of ice on her, freezing her solid. With that, Draco raced off, digging into the snow and tunneling away.

Matt said dizzily "Wha happened? We win?"

"Not even close, you moron!" snapped Chloe.

Matt looked at her with bleary eyes and said, "You need to trim your eyebrows."

Chloe paused "What?" before feeling her suddenly more bushy eyebrows, the others noting that her eyes were the same bloodshot red of the other wendigos...except for Matt who faceplanted into the snow and started mumbling faintly.

"Chloe, maybe you should take that bracer off," said Rex.

Chloe nodded weakly, before pulling at the amulet, only for it to become skintight, and the mouth to become animated and nip her fingers. "Ouch!" yelped Chloe before sucking on her nipped finger.

"Here, let me try," said Rex, reaching for the bracer.

"It's not gonna work that way," said Chloe, "This is magic, not nanotech." Rex gave her a disbelieving look. "Yeah, I know, 'no such thing as magic'. Maybe not here, but there are other worlds," said Chloe.

Rex just tried to pull the bracer off, the wendigo head on the bracer pausing after a failed bite before the jewel eyes glowed and Rex was blasted back.

"Magic must remove magic," said Contrinus, "If only we hadn't sent Megan and Gary off to look for a cure for the Virk Virus."

"My sister can do magic too," said Chloe, "If she can get here in time."

"Yeah...except they don't know," snapped Contrinus, before lifting up Matt's sleeping face, "And the last guy with a working comm is away with the fairies."

"So, we're stuck on a frozen island, outnumbered by wendys and their EVO goons, got no way of callin' for help, one of our biggest guns is takin' a snooze and another big gun has gone wendy, and ta top it all off, one of us is turnin' into a wendy queen," said Bobo, "Did I forget anything?"

"Yeah...in about half an hour, our ship's gonna turn up and they'll probably use me to get access to it and overrun the planet," snapped Chloe, before with two neat 'plink' noises, her canines poked out her upper lip.

"So, if nobody pulls a cure for wendys out of their hat, we're all doomed," said Bobo.

"Cure's to kill the king," said Chloe, with a bit of a lisp, though her tone indicated that anyone making fun would have all 20 remaining seconds of their life to regret it.

"Then why didn't we do it in the first place?" asked Six, a little bit of annoyance in his usually stoic tone.

"Because if we'd opened it and gone in, we'd have been eaten by it instead of the doctor. These things are tough. We need our ship to stop these things. We need the firepower," said Chloe with a sigh.

"We don't need firepower, we need precision," said Six, "Cut off the head and the body dies."

"It's not that simple," said Chloe, "He could probably put his head back on and be fine."

"According to legend, the most effective way to defeat a wendigo is to melt its heart," said Contrinus.

"Oh, we gonna make him watch romance movies until he gets all weepy?" asked Bobo.

"No, I mean to literally melt his solid-ice heart," said Contrinus, "And I'm more than mad enough to reduce all of him to a puddle right now."

"Not to mention, if Draco knows that he will now too. Hence why we need backup. We're facing an army that, while feral, is insanely precise," said Chloe, before a blast of cold wind made everyone except Six shiver. "But first we need shelter. Matt needs warmth before he sleeps permanently," she said, lifting Matt up, only for him to burble and slump down again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rex.

"Adrenaline burnout," said Chloe, "That rage he had drained him dry. He'll be fine eventually, provided he isn't killed."

"There are plenty of buildings still intact. If these things like ice as much as they seem, fire will be what scares them," said Six calmly, helping Matt up.

"The problem is that there's not much to burn and I can't produce that much flame for long," said Contrinus.

Chloe nodded, before looking out down the coast, where a large metal bridge connected to a still-lit island. "Then again...do we have to use Contrinus?" she said thoughtfully.

"What is that place over there?" asked Rex.

"I read up on this place when we got the signal. That's the 'Torchlight' experimental geothermal plant. Three mile hole into the mantle magma," said Chloe.

Matt mumbled in the snow, "Make a volcano if it pops."

"Hmm...that ought to be plenty warm," said Bobo.

"And it should at least keep those things clear until we get back and Hannah can burn this thing off." snapped Chloe, trying to pull the bracer off again.

"You really think those things will let us cross that bridge?" asked Rex.

Chloe shook her head, "No...of all the times for Draconus to drain Matt. He may be psychotic but he makes a great battering ram."

"Did you say 'battering ram'?" asked Rex slyly before he built up his Rex Rider, the front opening up into its battering ram configuration.

"That'll do it...hnn," said Chloe, wincing as the bracer glowed again, "Let's hurry though."

"Climb on," said Rex.

* * *

"So, my little gift is working...and what will they do next?" said the wendigo king to the green-furred wendigo in front of him.

"Probably go to where it's warm," said the green wendigo before shivering, "I wouldn't mind some warmth right now."

"Hmm...your body is fighting the magic, interesting. That accursed human construct off the coast, lead your fellows. Kill all but my bride," said the king calmly.

"But what about my-" started the green wendigo.

"Are you questioning your king?" growled the wendigo.

The green-furred wendigo winced before saying, "No, your highness."

The king smirked, "I rather like that. You get to live...now do what I command."

* * *

"These things work fast, I'll say that," mumbled Matt, who seemed to be recovering a bit. He and Chloe had hotwired an abandoned jeep for everyone who couldn't fit on Rex's rider construct. "So...I assume Providence have Plan B's for things like this..." Matt added.

"Cure, contain, or kill," said Six, "That is how Providence operates. If we don't have a way to cure these monsters, we'll have to quarantine this island."

"And the Combine'll burn it off the map if they get here first," mumbled Matt before falling asleep again, his wrist starting to beep urgently.

Contrinus lifted it up and gulped as she read the writing that appeared, "Talking of which, Matt's computer just picked up Combine chatter. I think they're in system."

"Well isn't that great?" grumbled Chloe.

"How powerful?" said Six calmly.

Chloe said, "One Combine ship could turn this island and half of the coast into glass with one volley...and if the local government decides to fire on them, they'll attack them too."

"So either Providence nukes the place or aliens do," said Rex, "No pressure."

The two vehicles turned the final corner to the coast facility, which had apparently originally had some army forces as security, if the discarded guns, bulletholes and blown-up guard shack and the overturned APC were any indication...oh and the horde of wendigos all in front.

"Oh look...trouble..." snarled Chloe before wincing again, her form growing in size and her transforming grip crushing the steering wheel.

"Maybe I should drive," said Matt sleepily.

Contrinus gulped as Chloe snarled at them. "Or we could jump out the jeep," she said nervously.

"Good idea, can you get my legs to agree?" asked Matt.

Contrinus sighed. "I'm gonna regret this," she muttered before she fed the equivalent of 200 cups of coffee into Matt in the form of healing energy.

"Bailing out!" yelled Matt before jumping from the jeep.

Chloe, now looking like some human/wendigo hybrid, took a swipe, trying to reach Contrinus who melted a hole in the roof and flew out, before Chloe turned back and got a 'oh darn' expression before her jeep finished its swerve into the bay.

* * *

"She gonna be ok?" said Matt, watching the jeep sink, the group watching as some of the wendigos seemed to panic, a few diving into the water after it.

"That depends, does she know how to swim?" asked Contrinus.

"Uh oh...trouble," said Matt, reaching for his ion blade. "Who's the green one? Oh, god, please tell me it's not the Hulk," he added in terror.

"I thought the Hulk was a lot broader...oh no..." said Contrinus as she recognized the serpentine wendigo.

"I think you were an ice box at the time. Everything's blurry...anyone else hear the voice saying burn everything?" said Matt dizzily.

Contrinus sighed before slapping Matt upside the head. "If Draco is like this for good because you had to drag him here..." she said threateningly.

"If that's the case, I'll shoot myself," said Matt, before the apparent Draco wendigo called "Surrender and join us! You will pay for harming the queen!"

"Oh no, Chloe's got enough ego without becoming royalty," said Matt.

"DESTROY THEM FOR THE KING!" called Draco, the others howling, charging forward and scattering as a hail of explosions went off.

"Matt, you can't be using your plasma," said Contrinus, "Your reserves are too low."

Matt, his voice sounding gravelly, said, "They infected my sister like this is her own personal Sy-Yong. They attacked my crew. MY CREW...and now think I'll roll over like some...human?" he snarled, his eyes going bloodshot and his teeth visibly sharpening.

"Battering ram...meet wendigos..." said Contrinus nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other battering ram, i.e. Rex, was almost across the bridge. Bobo was firing at the wendigos coming after them. "There better be something at that plant besides hot cocoa," said Bobo.

"Yeah...hope the others can keep them busy," said Rex, sending a wendigo flying off the bridge before what sounded like a T-Rex was heard from the shore before several explosions followed.

"Battering ram," Rex and Bobo said together as they left the bridge onto the artificial platform that was the power plant.

This place was not as damaged, in fact it was practically deserted, though a frightened face peered out from one of the shacks. "I think we might have some actual people here," said Rex.

The two walked forward towards the building before jumping aside as the door was kicked open and a figure in a firesuit, with a black-market Providence blaster rifle opened fire.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" yelled Rex, building up his Smack Hands, "We're Providence!"

"Shut up! You're one of those monsters that overran the town!" snapped the figure in a Norwegian accent.

"No we're not. If we were, would we waste time saying we aren't?" said Rex.

"These things...they keep trying to take the plant. This is the only place they won't come near. I radioed but the mainland doesn't even answer now," snapped the figure, after checking and pulling them in.

"Why don't they come near?" asked Rex.

"Too hot for them," said Bobo, "I'm already startin' ta sweat."

"The plant's a prototype based off the one on the mainland from a few years ago. This one's twice as deep though. 300 degrees plus, enough power to supply the mainland for years at capacity," said the figure proudly, taking his helmet off to show it was a Norwegian guy, though that wasn't the weird part. His nose was longer than most people's and covered with whiskers.

"You're an EVO?" asked Rex.

"Not as bad as most people," said the man, "Still doesn't help my social status. The government leaves me alone. I'm the only guy who knows how to run this place."

"Must get lonely," said Rex.

"I'm fine. I have a video link to my family on the mainland. I...almost invited them to see the plant for the holiday..." said the EVO gloomily before saying, "But if Providence is here I will be locked up now, ya?"

"We don't lock up every EVO, only the ones that are dangerous either because they're out of control or criminally-inclined," said Six.

"My aunt was in Kiev. Do not talk to me of fairness," said the EVO darkly before leading them further...and the lights flickered along with an explosion. "What is going on? Did you bring NATO too?" he asked, "Explosions are dangerous. One explosion and the plant explodes too."

"How big a boom?" asked Bobo.

The EVO was checking a control. "The backup coolant vat was that last explosion..." he said darkly.

"I'm pretty sure the explosions are only going to get bigger," said Rex.

* * *

The wendigo king glared as two of his minions helped his wife-to-be towards them. Her transformation was all but done, though given they were holding her down, her mind was clearly not done...also he could feel another creature of magic apparently attacking his minions. His camp in the shore facility had proven to be useful, allowing his more intelligent members to stop the humans using the plants heat against them and to cut off the radio there.

His queen was in front of him. She looked very much like a wendigo, but she still had some human imperfections. For starters, her face was still identifiably human, even if it had a lot more hair on it than a woman ought to. Not to mention her hair was still raven black instead of a proper snow white. And her tail and horns hadn't fully grown in. "You just need one last push, my bride," said the wendigo king before he touched her bracer.

"No...NO! I am not your...pet!" growled Chloe, the wendigo king frowning as he sensed her mind sounding some sort of mantra to hold the magic back before he sensed a memory...and smirked. "You...know the old life of my newest commander?" he said, looking over at his green-furred commander.

"So what if I did?" growled Chloe, trying to sound indifferent.

"Draco, come here," said the king, Draco coming up. "I told you to kill her friends...yet I seem to sense your brothers and sisters still fighting them. You failed," he said darkly, his claws unsheathing.

"It's not as easy as you-" started Draco only for the wendigo king to slash him.

Chloe's eyes widened, a brain rewire, courtesy of the still-deactivated Khan nanites kicking in. Draco was part of her horde...HERS! "Stop...that..." she managed, through gritted teeth, her muzzle growing in slowly as her mental mantra skipped a beat for a second.

"Try and make me," sneered the wendigo before slamming Draco into the ground hard enough to knock him out.

This caused her mind to snap, the mantra being forgotten as the draconic rewires demanded she gut this trespasser, lunging at the king, even as the final changes swarmed in, so fast that by the time she had grabbed the king, her brain was already enchanted.

Her face dE\evolved further as her fur turned bright white. Her horns and tail grew to their full length as what was left of her uniform strained against the increase of muscles. Now the only thing that separated her from the other female wendigos were the remains of her uniform and her bracer.

"My dear...feeling better?" asked the king, helping her up as she clutched her head. "That's it...let that stupid human go silent," he said tenderly.

Just then, one of the walls started to melt before it exploded inwards. The two wendigos turned, backing up slightly as a shadow came through the smoke, before pausing as a dragon, about human size calmly strolled through. "Oh...it's the mythical. This is our land, dragon. Go find a Viking," snapped the king.

"You're not even close to where you originate, winter-hunger," said the dragon coldly.

"Blame those void wanderers. But then again, it has paid off, hasn't it, my dear?" said the king, looking at the queen who smiled just as icily, though something about this dragon was setting off faint warning bells.

"Well your tenure here has expired and I'm going to melt you down into a puddle," said the dragon.

"Really? I can sense your mind and it doesn't even know why we're going to fight. These humans hunt your kind. Why help them?" said the king smugly, the dragon pausing at that.

"Humans are weak, pitiful creatures, fit only for food. The only rare exceptions are the ones who make themselves nuisances, like that exploding idiot or ones who have the potential to be one of us, like my new bride," sneered the king.

The dragon looked over at that before walking up, the guard striding forward with snarls before the king waved them off. Even he knew the stories of dragons. In their heyday, they came in so many elemental varieties that you couldn't keep track of them...and armies of one even to his kin.

He frowned as the dragon sniffed his bride. "I know this one...she's kin..." he said in a dark voice, adding "Explain." backing up again.

"She's the only female on this island worthy enough to be my queen," said the wendigo king.

"You dare take from a dragon?" snarled the dragon, baring some impressive fangs, before the king smirked. This whelpling was getting on his nerves.

"As the humans say, you need to chill," said the king before blowing freezing arctic breath at the dragon.

The queen smirked at that, adding her own to it before the dragon resembled an ice statue. "What a boring little lizard," she said before saying, "I need to get a kill soon. I can feel this host beating at the walls."

"Yes, fortunately there are plenty of humans left to feast on," said the wendigo.

A pinging noise got their attention, the ice beginning to crack, before the ice literally exploded, a blast of heat incinerating two unlucky wendigos, two humans falling unconscious in their place. "YOU DARE TO STEAL FROM THE SUN CLAN?!" roared the dragon, surging in size to the wendigo's level.

"I take what I please, gecko!" snarled the king before breathing more ice at the dragon.

The dragon's response was to breathe a blue fire back, steam filling the room, before the dragon lunged at the two wendigos, sending them flying out the wall. It was about to follow, when it looked down at Draco, tilting its head and walking over. "Draco..." it said in puzzlement before breathing a fainter blast on him.

The dragon headed on, leaving a dazed Draco lying in a puddle of faintly steaming water. "What the? How did that even work? Was that really Matt right then?" He shivered all over and said, "And what the heck am I doing here? I need to get someplace warmer now."

The dragon paused at the hole at that. "That's his name. I hear him yelling at me. That...one...took something," he said faintly, looking back at Draco in, to Draco, how he'd imagine an ant would see someone looking at them from a microscope.

"Er, you do remember that one of those wendigos is actually your sister, right?" pointed out Draco.

"My kin...I can smell it...but my breath cannot cure their leaders. Once she tastes flesh, she is lost," said the dragon.

"Well, good thing she hasn't eaten anything yet," said Draco.

"And yet once those little humans storm this place with their little weapons, she will feast," said the dragon, adding "Better she dies in battle before that happens."

"One, I think you're underestimating the humans," said Draco, "And two, I think you ought to put a lot more effort into helping your sister than making up an excuse just so you don't have to help."

The dragon spun at that and spat a fireball that impacted Draco, luckily not affecting him. "You dare? I will not have kin be some...whore for a skinwalker," he snarled.

"Watch your mouth, that's your sister you're talking about," said Draco, "And she doesn't have to be a wendigo at all if you can be bothered to lift a claw and do something about it."

The dragon snarled at that, leaning in towards Draco, before snorting smoke. "Fine, leave. Your mate awaits you with the dragonslayer."

"Dragonslayer? Who are you-" started Draco before starting to shiver again, "On second thought, never mind. I need to get warmed up."

The response was a blast of flame. "Warm enough, brother?" said the dragon in amusement.

"Much obliged, thanks," said Draco before flying off.

* * *

"My love...what just hit us? Did we get hit with the planet?" burbled the wendigo queen, she and the king embedded in an empty coolant silo on the other side of the road.

"A lucky shot," growled the wendigo king, "One he won't get again."

The two looked up as the dragon jumped down calmly from the hole, backhanding a lunging wendigo without looking. "Wendigo king, you have stolen from my horde, corrupted my kin. I give you one chance: release your thralls or I will burn and consume you as my clan's laws dictate," the dragon roared.

"No one consumes a wendigo," growled the king, "It is we who sate our hunger on others."

"As you wish," said the dragon almost sadly, before its head raised again, showing its eyes glowing with blue fire before it spat a column of flame that blew the silo apart. "If my erstwhile sister is right, that should be enough to cure the other wendigos," said the dragon.

He was turning to leave before he heard two laughs. "Oh please. That might work on my minions but me and my beloved are a completely different breed," sneered the king's voice, the two, rapidly regenerating their burns, walking out the smoke.

"Well, you've made this more of a challenge then," said the dragon.

The king put a clawed hand to block his queen. "Go, deal with his friends," he said, adding, "I will deal with this upstart."

The queen gave a short growl before heading off. "Overconfident, aren't we?" said the dragon.

"Look who's talking," said the wendigo king.

"Then perhaps names are in order. I am Sokaris of the Avalarian sun dragons...and you are nothing but a tree in my path," said the dragon calmly, before spitting a column of searing energy at the king.

* * *

"Can't you tell these fools to stop? I'm barely keeping this place working as it is!" snapped the power plant EVO, working controls as more explosions were heard, plumes of flame lighting the shore up.

"Like Matt has ever tried to keep his explosions small," said Contrinus.

"This isn't like before. Something's wrong," said Six with what for him, counted as concern, a small shape taking off in the distance before spitting a yellow beam down, causing another explosion.

"Matt couldn't be using his plasma powers right now," said Contrinus, "His reserves ought to be completely drained." She paused before saying to herself "Unless someone overdid some healing energy..."

Just then, there was the sound of someone loudly knocking on the door followed by a familiar voice yelling, "Open the smegging door, it's freezing out here!"

Contrinus paused before saying in a level tone, "Open the door...right...now!"

"But it could be another-" started the power plant worker only for Contrinus to open the door herself.

Draco rushed in and wrapped himself around the nearest vent. "Warm..." he said with a sigh.

A second later, he was tackled by Contrinus. "You're alright! Wait, how'd you get cured?" she said happily.

"I'm not really sure. Matt blasted me with hot plasma and I lost my fur," said Draco.

"Heat...it makes sense. Their abilities are ice-based," said Six before turning to the EVO, who pre-empted the next words before saying "Wait...to get the sort of heat needed to encompass the island even for a few seconds, I'd need to cause a catastrophic failure in the pump."

"You can build another plant later," said Rex, "Stopping these things is more important."

"Fine...but I can't turn off the sirens. They'll come after us," said the EVO, already reluctant, before Contrinus grabbed him and snapped "DO IT OR I'LL PECK YOUR HEAD OFF!"

The EVO gulped, " _Ja_ , ma'am." before starting to program something into the controls.

"Here, allow me," said Rex as he put one hand on the controls, circuit lines lighting up on it.

Immediately, sirens began to ring, a voice exclaiming something in Icelandic, in an urgent tone. "5 minutes...and someone has to get to the emergency station and stop the system from sealing the valve head."

"Sealing against what?" asked Draco.

"Pressurized lava," said the plant worker.

There was a pause at that before Rex said, "You're joking."

The EVO smirked. "How do you think we get the heat so hot, American?" he said before dozens of howls were heard in the distance.

"American? _Soy es_ -" started Rex.

"Yeah, sure, Spanish stuff is fascinating. We need to be moving," said Draco.

The group headed back out, dragging Draco a little to see what looked like almost every wendigo left on the island and even some of the EVOs, led by a female wendigo with a familiar bracer on. "No wonder Matt snapped," said Contrinus weakly.

"This will be a problem if that heat wave isn't enough," said Six.

"I offer you one chance because you were once equals: surrender and submit or my fellows will tear you apart," called Chloe.

Draco said, "Yeah...least she can't turn dragon, right?"

"I'd be more worried if she still has her werewolf powers," Contrinus whispered to him.

"Where's a dragon when you need him?" yelped Draco, as Chloe sent her fellows charging forward.

* * *

Sokaris was sent flying into a truck, crumpling it, before getting up, shaking the stars away. "Impressive..." he said, before spitting a blast of solar energy at the wendigo, who jumped to the side.

"Even the sun cannot cut through the largest snowstorms," said the wendigo king before breathing more ice at Sokaris.

Sokaris roared before sending his own blast, the two meeting and cancelling out. "This storm will not last forever..." Sokaris snarled, circling before noticing the trailer of the truck he had hit, a memory he didn't know rising, something regarding antifreeze, which was labelled on the tanker.

"You've never known an ice age then," sneered the king.

"My world has plenty of places of ice. Ice melts," sneered Sokaris, his tail blade jabbing into the tanker before with a heavy flick, he sent the contents flying at the king, who caught it.

"You really think you could crush me that easily?" asked the wendigo king.

"I have no intention of crushing you, snowman," said Sokaris before sending a beam of light at the cut he made.

The king looked surprised before a clear liquid spilled out the now-halved tanker. For a second, he thought it was water before it seemed to start burning. "Antifreeze. I know not how I know of it, but it certainly seems to live up to its name," said Sokaris smugly, walking forward, examining his front paws claws as he gloated.

"This won't stop me," growled the wendigo.

"Not alone, but it allows me to finish the job," said Sokaris before the ground around the wendigo king started to heat up. The wendigo growled and raised his arm to slash the dragon's throat open when he felt something running down his arm. He looked at it to see it was starting to distort as white globs dripped from it.

"We had wendigos on Avalar once, 'king'. My clan made short work of them..." sneered Sokaris, readying his own claws before pausing.

"Killing me won't save your sister," said the wendigo king, his words coming out slurred as his face started sagging, his lips running off.

"I never had a sister," said Sokaris in confusion before shrugging and slicing through the bracer's gem.

"She'll have her first meal soon and she shall rule the wendigos and this frozen world in my stead," gurgled the wendigo king as his melting accelerated. Quite quickly, there was nothing left of him but a large white puddle that was already starting to grow clear and evaporate.

"Idiot. Still, I cannot allow this infestation to spread. The guardians would be furious," said Sokaris, turning to look at the distant flashes near the artificial island before he took off, winging towards it leisurely.

* * *

"How much longer until the lava gets here?" asked Rex as he swatted back more wendigos, "Never thought I'd be saying that sentence in that context."

The EVO's voice from the speakers said, "Almost ready...one more minute."

"It better be. I'm getting cold again!" snapped Draco as he breathed more fire at the wendigos.

"FORWARD! KILL THEM ALL!" called Chloe happily, trying to pick out a good target for her first meal.

The chimpanzee was obviously not a good choice and the dragon creature ought to be brought back into the fold. The bird looked tasty, but might not be as easy to catch. The humans looked like the best options, but it was hard to tell which one was more vulnerable.

She froze up at that, feeling total control of the horde come to her. That...beast had killed her beloved. _That_ made up her mind. That monster will be her first meal and she is going to savor it thoroughly.

A second later, a yellow blast of energy transformed a dozen of her fellow wendigos back to feeble humans, though that didn't last long as the remaining ones turned on them again. The queen snarled as she saw the dragon approaching. "You killed my king! You will pay with your flesh!" she roared.

The dragon seemed to pause at that before settling into a hover, teasingly just out of jumping reach. "Of course. Fly up here with your wings...oh wait," it said teasingly.

The queen roared before leaping up at the dragon. She got pretty high but she couldn't quite reach him. "Oh, so close," he teased. "I have this, humans. Get on with whatever you have planned," called the dragon smugly, before increasing his height a little as he spotted Chloe climbing on a car for a better jump. "Nice try," he taunted.

"How much longer before lava time?" asked Bobo.

"10 seconds," called the EVO.

"In that case, I think we better move," said Rex, building his Boogie Pack.

"I will deal with the queen, humans," called Sokaris, lowering on purpose before grabbing Chloe as she leapt up and flying off with his struggling load.

The EVO ran out the control booth as several small explosions were seen, along with metallic screeches as the plant began to give, thick black smoke coming out the main tower. "Go, GOOOO!" he yelled, the rest turning to run, the remaining wendigos too busy 'reinfecting' their cured fellows to respond.

Draco picked up Bobo and the plant worker, Rex already having picked up Six. The group flew away as the plant rumbled and shook. A few seconds later, the top of the tower literally vaporized as a column of lava shot into the sky high enough to vanish into the low clouds, but that was nothing to the wave of heat from it, the falling snow almost immediately becoming rain and the wendigos screaming and clutching themselves as they transformed back. Luckily, the stream of lava was pretty thin, like soda from a thin hole, though the sight quickly got the people fleeing for the bridge.

"Just how big is this eruption gonna be?" asked Draco.

The plant worker said, "Not long. Just till the pressure equalizes. There it goes." The lava stream rapidly petered off, though a few squirts showed it was still there.

"Well, that's all of the wingdings, right?" asked Bobo.

There was a roar of frustration at that. "Not quite," said Contrinus, looking at Sokaris struggling to hold the wendigo queen.

* * *

"It seems you are an army of one, 'my queen'," taunted Sokaris, before throwing his quarry down at the ground hard enough to send up a cloud of dust.

"I can create more of them!" roared the queen, "I shall cover this entire planet in a coat of ice! But first I'm going to strip the flesh from your bones!"

Sokaris smirked. "And what does your blood say about me and mine?" he said, the queen staring before backing up a bit as the wendigo instincts began to lean towards a retreat. Sokaris smirked and strode towards her to match the distance. "That's right. I melted your king with ease...and he was at full. What will I do to you?"

"You couldn't have done it alone," growled the queen.

"But I did, melted him with human alchemy," sneered Sokaris, before holding up the mangled bracer.

"And you don't have any more of that alchemy to help you now," sneered the queen.

"I don't need it," said Sokaris, "I'll just melt you down like a snowdrop." With that, he charged up a beam in his mouth and fired. However, it fizzled out before it could get halfway there. "Er, let's try that again," said Sokaris before trying to fire another beam, but it only splatted on the ground in front of him.

"Oh dear...is the mighty sun dragon without the sun?" sneered the queen before Sokaris sighed and grabbed her by the throat.

"I can still just bite you in half," he said sweetly before the humans from the now-burning island came into view, with their bird and monkey...and the weird dragonkin.

"Matt, put Chloe down!" snapped the bird.

Sokaris rolled his eyes, before pausing. The names were familiar.

"Hang on, I think I know how to deal with this," said Rex as he reached for Sokaris.

"You put one hand on me and I'll-" started Sokaris only for the wendigo queen to break free from his grip and make a run for it. Sokaris was about to run after her when Rex tackled him and started using his curing power.

Sokaris growled before kicking Rex off and taking off after Chloe, landing on her before remembering what had finished off the king. "Mine," he snarled, before biting down on the bracer.

"Get off of me, you filthy-" started the queen before a giant ice ball landed on both of them. The others looked at Draco, whose ice mouth was still breathing out mist. "Sorry, I just got so sick of waiting for them to finish," he said.

Sokaris shook the snow off first, the bracer in his mouth and being crunched up. That part was a little worrying for Draco. Either this new dragon form of Matt's had very considerable magic or incredibly strong jaws. "So...how's the room in there?" asked Draco lamely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even I think that was pathetic," said Sokaris.

"I wasn't talking to you. You're using a friend of mine. Erm, what year do you think it is here on Earth?" said Draco.

"Do humans even know how to make calendars yet?" laughed Sokaris.

"It's 2042," said Six from the sidelines calmly, Sokaris turning to focus on him before snapping "Silence, human...learn your place."

"That's rich considering you're-" started Contrinus when Rex jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Get off me, you filthy...GAAAAH!" roared Sokaris, nanite lines appearing as Rex's cure went to work before his form turned to grey, his pose frozen.

Then the dragon crumbled away, leaving a dazed Matt behind. "Uh...what the heck just happened?" asked Matt, thoroughly confused.

"How much do you remember?" asked Contrinus.

"Uh...where did we leave off?" asked Matt.

"I think it was just after Chloe started turning into the wendigo queen," said Contrinus.

"Wait, where's Chloe?" asked Matt. Just then, Chloe popped her head out of the ice mound and said, "In here, freezing her cheeks off!"

A few snarls got their attention, the group turning to see three wendigos. "Uh oh...we missed some," said Rex before a yellow beam vaporized the trio, an organic-looking ship sailing overhead, as a second one landed and a dozen armed troopers jumped out screaming at them in an alien language.

"These your guys?" asked Bobo.

"No, they're mine," said a familiar voice. The others turned to see Zatrise standing there, looking little the worse for wear, even though she was barely wearing anything other than her own fur coat.

"Hmm...that reminds me. Chloe, are you decent?" asked Matt.

"Not completely, but that's actually less of a problem for me than the oncoming hypothermia!" snapped Chloe.

Zatrise, accepting a blanket from what was probably a medic, snapped at the troopers, "These...humans and their pets are NSC spies. They have destroyed years of work in a night. I demand they are arrested or preferably executed summarily."

The troopers looked at the group before one in silver armor walked up to them before looking at Six and saying "Is this true?" in a gravelly tone.

"Her experiment was obviously out of control before we even got here," said Six.

There was a pause before Zatrise laughed, "You honestly believe-" before the captain said calmly "Shoot her." a trooper drawing a sidearm and obeying with a headshot.

"Uh, I know the timing might be bad, but I did promise to get my girlfriend a fur coat..." started Matt.

"No, Matt, no," said Chloe sharply, "That's still really creep, despite what she's done. And in any case, I'm in far more need of a fur coat than Kala right now."

"Mr. Six, we've been watching you a while. If you ever get bored with this futile containment, we have a few jobs," said the captain calmly, his men taking the dead doctor away. When Six simply arched an eyebrow, the captain sighed. "As you wish..." he said, before he snapped something at the remaining men, before they all walked back to their ship, the captain pausing before saying "Good day, Mr. Lynch." causing Matt to twitch.

The ship soon lifted and took off. "So...what now?" asked Rex.

"Well, I think the first order of business is GETTING ME SOMETHING WARM TO WEAR!" snapped Chloe.

* * *

Matt sighed as he walked along the Providence HQ corridors, NegaMorph next to him. "Apparently, I got a whole new personality, Nega. Calls himself Sokaris," he said.

"Is he as bad as Draconus?" asked NegaMorph.

"I don't think so. Apparently, he thinks he's a sun dragon," said Matt.

"But they went extinct before the Atlanteans even arrived," said NegaMorph.

"Not their eggs," said Matt, "That's what the Atlanteans used to make the plasma dragons."

"Genetic memory maybe? Used to hear the doctors in Empire weapon research complain about it all the time," suggested NegaMorph, before saying, "Either way, he ate two wendigo artifacts and beat the shit out of their owners."

"I better not have swallowed any shards," said Matt, "What worries me is what will happen when the culture shock finally hits it."

"That's not likely to happen soon," said NegaMorph, "Your nanite count is still way too low. Lao says you're more likely to turn into protoplasm than a plasma dragon if you tried to change again."

"Yeah...so how much do you think I'll be in trouble for, for forcing an island to evacuate cause of the new volcano we made?" said Matt.

NegaMorph laughed, "It's turned into a volcano? You sure you're still not part experiment?"

"I'm worried enough about my other percentages right now without having to throw an alien biosoldier into the mix," said Matt flatly.

"Ah, good luck. Just imagine White Knight is Neilson or the dragon council back on Avalar," laughed NegaMorph, pushing Matt into the room where Rex, Six and Bobo were already, White Knight on his usual monitor with a dark look.

"So...that wasn't so bad..." started Matt.

"I suppose it wouldn't be, if you didn't count the multimillion dollar power plant you just destroyed," said White Knight sternly.

Matt's jaw set at that, his eyes, getting a yellow tint and reptilian slits narrowing. "Those things were preparing to breach the island...and normal firearms won't work. They weren't EVO's either."

"Isn't it strange that we've only had to deal with non-EVO threats after you've arrived?" asked White Knight dryly.

"The Combine were already present for at least a year..." began Matt.

"It doesn't really matter, as I can't technically punish since you aren't an agent," said White Knight before turning to Rex, Bobo, and Six, "But you three are. You've allowed these mercenaries complete lack of restraint and where has that gotten us? You might as well have not even been there for all the damage they've done."

"Now hang on..." said Matt, his eyes now obviously changed.

"As much as I'd like to reprimand you, you aren't under contract since you refused to be hired," said White Knight.

"It's not their fault," said Matt, not noticing as scales spread across his face and he gained an inch or so as his feet went digigrade. "I should have not even recommended going there as soon as I realized the Combine were involved," he said, his face pushing forward into a blunt fang-filled muzzle

White Knight probably would have argued more, but he just gave Matt a quizzical look.

"The team we encountered at the end was a scout team. A sanitization fleet wouldn't have bothered. It also meant they had brought enough men and gear to have contained the situation themselves. We should have kept clear, but I let my pride get the better of me. The blame is mine alone as captain of my crew," he said, before pausing as a tail tore out his pants. "Erm...is there something on my face?" he asked, his eyes' yellow glow vanishing, just leaving similar eye color to what Sokaris had possessed.

"I thought you said you drained his nanites," said White Knight.

"I did," said Rex.

"Mirror...MIRROR!" said Matt, his expression that of panic before he grabbed the nearest guard to use his helmet as a reflection...before he screamed.

"Weird, he doesn't look anything like that dragon from before," said Rex.

Matt sadly wasn't much help, as he was still screaming repeatedly at his reflection in the guard's helmet, said guard screaming back during Matt's breaths.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I can fix this," said Rex before grabbing the back of Matt's head.

However, this time there wasn't even a reaction, except for Matt and the guard to increase the speed of their 'screaming contest'.

"Rex, can you at least shut him up?" asked Bobo, covering his ears with his hands.

Rex looked a little uncertain before hitting Matt on the head, which seemed to refocus him. "Ow...why you do-" began Matt, before delay caught up with him and he crumpled to the floor, the guard running out the room, screaming.

"Well, that was weird," said Rex.

"Well, that explains some things. It seems these mercenaries aren't as immune as they think they are," said White Knight as some other guards lifted Matt up

"But my cure worked the first time," said Rex.

"I think there's a lot about these aliens that we don't understand," said Six.

White Knight said, albeit a little reluctantly. "It seems that the captain however has accepted responsibility. You're free to go." before the line went dead.

Rex, Bobo, and Six exchanged glances before leaving, no one noticing that an image of Sokaris was in a reflection on the wall before it moved away.

* * *

There's another chapter. The chapters in this story are going to vary a lot from each other as you can see here. The wendigos here were mostly based on the ones found in Marvel comics. The Normandy-class ship and the Mako are obviously from the Mass Effect series. And we also have a look at Matt's new split personality since his last one jumped ships.

The next chapter will be up next Wednesday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	4. Outlaw Line

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 4: Outlaw Line**

Matt's unexpected mutation was a bit of a concern for the group. Granted, Matt has become more outlandish things than a blue anthro lizard. But this opened up the question of whether everyone was susceptible to going EVO.

Kala was, of course, the big concern, the experiments especially worried about it. Draco and Contrinus particularly so given Draco's experience with the wendigos.

"So, our big plan is to keep Morph checking in on her to see if anything different happens?" asked Chip skeptically.

"Unless you've got a degree in nanotech, what else can we do?" asked Draco.

"Just wait for a chance to get back to Avalar and have the Atlanteans take a look," said Chip calmly, before one of the pieces of kit that they'd been allowed to bring from the ship started beeping.

"Did you leave your alarm clock on?" asked Draco.

"I don't have an alarm clock," said Chip.

The group went and looked at the screen on the little computer which had a world map up, a dot flashing over the Monaco area. "Erm, that can't be right. It's saying there are crew members in Monaco..." said Chip, slapping the screen.

"Why Monaco?" asked Draco.

"No idea. The ship's nowhere near it. Let's see who it is," muttered Chip, typing in a command before a headshot of Megan and Gary both appeared by the dot.

"Matt's gonna kill them," said Draco after a minute of everyone looking at it.

"You'd think they'd be smart enough to not go on vacation when they're on an important mission," said Chip.

"Urgh...well, I'll go find them. They don't deserve mangling," muttered NegaMorph tiredly from the back of the room.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't go," said Draco.

"And why not?" demanded NegaMorph.

"Well, unless you knew exactly where you'd going when you shadow-shifted, you'll most likely end up appearing in a public area and scaring dozens of tourists," said Chip.

"Urgh...how am I going to get there then?" snapped NegaMorph.

Just then, they heard two voices passing by. "So, you're headin' ta Monaco? Sounds like fun. Maybe you'll need backup," said Bobo's voice.

"You just wanna come so you can gamble at the casinos, don't you?" asked Rex's voice.

"Hey, if it were just about gambling, I'd go to Vegas," said Bobo's voice, "I like the races too."

"Which means you're going to steal a race car," said Rex's voice flatly.

"Vroom, vroom," said Bobo's voice.

There was a pause before Draco, NegaMorph and Contrinus's faces all split into evil grins, Chip sighing "Oh boy."

* * *

It was a very beautiful day in Monaco. The sun was shining bright, perfect day for going to the beach. It almost made Rex wish he was really there for vacation. Sadly, it was, as usual, for work. There had been sightings of a group of new EVOs in the city, sentient ones at that. The city had requested Providence's help is dealing with the problem quietly before tourist season really kicked off.

"Sounds like another EVO gang," said Rex, "They're probably reasonable, not like Quarry and his goons." Bobo nodded, before Rex said "What?", Bobo looking confused, before Rex said, "Thought you said 'that's my girl'."

"I didn't say that...yet," said Bobo.

"I don't think I want to know when you're planning on saying it," said Rex.

The door to the cockpit opened at that, what looked like a gold metal dragoness staring in before the head retracted to show Chloe. "Explain to me again why I'm coming along and not your resident agent of the matrix, Six," she said darkly.

"Because Six needs to watch your brother in case he goes _loco_ ," said Rex.

"I could be doing that instead," grumbled Chloe.

"And miss out on Monaco?" asked Bobo.

"You don't know what his last split personality was like. Guy almost levelled New York," said Chloe, checking the controls again, "Of course if we'd been allowed to take one of the Pelican dropships we'd already be there, done, and on the way back...piece of junk."

"Relax, babe, this thing will be done before you know it," said Bobo, hopping onto Chloe's back and putting sunglasses on her, "We find these EVO guys, we take care of them, and be back at the casino in time for the lunch buffet."

"Fine...where are we landing?" said Chloe, the city of Monaco coming into view in the distance.

"There's a landing pad on top of the hotel whose manager we're talking to," said Rex.

"Ok...I think I see it," said Chloe.

* * *

The manager was already waiting on the roof with what Chloe thought of as some hired goons, probably local and clearly green as grass from the way they weren't even hiding their weapons. "Ah...are you the Providence agents?" the manager said, all smiles and sunshine.

"Yep, the best they've got," said Rex.

"Fantastic...and who is your nice associate?" said the manager.

He looked at Chloe who said, in her best 'General Silvia one inch from killing someone' voice, "Not available."

"Don't mind her. So, what kind of EVOs are we looking for?" asked Rex.

"There is a whole gang of these ruffians menacing every hotel in the area. They have claimed several abandoned buildings nearby," said the manager calmly.

"Menacing in what way?" asked Rex, "Vandalism? Protection racket? Larceny?"

"They're terrifying my customers," said the manager angrily.

"So they're just trying to scare away your business?" asked Rex.

"You sure it's not your staff in masks?" said Chloe smugly.

"Why would I want to scare away my own customers?" asked the manager.

"So no one would notice your smuggling operation," said Bobo sarcastically.

"Yeah...sadly we left our talking dog at home so a talking chimp needs to do," said Chloe. Bobo had been annoying her the entire flight

The manager narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"It wasn't completely a joke," said Chloe, "We actually do have a talking dog at home."

"I was told you would be professionals. I am willing to pay you to remove these EVOs by any and all means necessary. As well as room and board for your stay here," said the manager, his last nerve visibly twanging.

"We'll be taking a penthouse suite then," said Chloe promptly.

"Grr...fine...I did say room and board. My staff will bring your bags," said the manager.

"Excellent," said Chloe with a malicious look on her face.

"And I thought I was gonna have to worry about Bobo," said Rex.

* * *

"Did anyone see the manager's friends? Guns for hire for certain. I think we're option two," said Chloe, opening her bag and pulling out a rifle in pieces.

"And he wasn't very specific about how these EVOs are 'scaring' people," said Rex.

"Yeah, I don't like this. This smells wrong on so many levels. That said, those goons were packing some high-end hardware...and if they failed..." said Chloe, clicking her particle rifle together.

"Let's not shoot up the place until we know exactly what's going on," said Rex.

"I'm not my brother," said Chloe in an annoyed tone, "I ask questions before shooting." There was a pause before Chloe said, "I was a general for 6 years...and I was damn good at it. First job, we need some bait for whatever's out there. Catch one of them so we can talk to it," pulling out several baseball-sized orbs.

"What are they supposed to be?" asked Bobo, picking one up.

"We'll find out. We can find out where they operate and look all vulnerable." said Chloe, packing the readied gear into a backpack, before taking out some clothes, "Now...smeg off so I can get changed for my role."

"Whatever," said Bobo, tossing the orb over his shoulder.

"No, don't!" yelped Chloe. The ball hit the wall and opened. There was a bright flash of white light and suddenly an odd-looking pink and blue creature that vaguely looked like a hummingbird with a separate head appeared floating in midair.

"Oh no. Techo told me these weren't occupied," sighed Chloe, the hummingbird hovering over to Bobo, its eyes pointing in opposite directions with rattling noises before it screamed "MANKEY!"

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Bobo.

The hummingbird looked at him again before yelling "PRIMEAPE!"

"A souvenir. He's supposed to stay in the recycle bin of the ship's mainframe," said Chloe icily, the hummingbird hovering over to the TV before taking a bite out of it with every sign of enjoyment.

"How can it eat without a mouth?" asked Rex.

"There are many such questions surrounding it," said Chloe, "Like how it can function without an OS."

The hummingbird turned around before saying "Amma firin mah lazooor!"

Chloe went bug eyed and screamed "HIT THE DECK!" before the hummingbird fired a thick blue beam at the door, just as it opened to let the manager yell about the noise, before he was frozen.

"Ok, put it back in the ball now," said Chloe.

The hummingbird just whistled before escaping via the closed window. The trio just stared before Chloe said desperately "How much trouble could it cause?" before a few screams were heard and a car alarm was cut off mid beep. Bobo opened his mouth, only for Chloe to scream "IT IS CAUSING NO PROBLEM! NO...PROBLEM!"

* * *

Travelling wasn't much of a hassle for Chip. He could just travel through the internet if he wanted to save time. Which is how he got there ahead of the others.

"I thought they'd never land. That manager reminds me of McNeil," said Draco, stretching. The experiments, minus Chip, had been hiding in whatever hidey-holes they had been able to find, or in NegaMorph's case, in the shadows. As a result, there was more than a little cramp to go around.

"No, McNeil's more opportunistic and unscrupulous about exploiting new discoveries," said Chip, "This guy seems he wants those EVOs by any means necessary."

"Ah...like every other jerk we know," said Contrinus sarcastically.

"He's probably more concern about the EVOs bringing down the property value around here than his customers' distress," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah...at least that's the only problem. Let's go ex-" began Draco before everyone jumped as an ice beam shot out the wall into the distance.

"They took _him_?" yelped Chip, the group looking down to see the ice-lined hole.

"It could have been Morph," said NegaMorph.

A pink blur shot down out into the sky at that behind them, the group running to the edge in time to see a metallic hummingbird land in front of a couple's scooter, sending them screaming before it took a bite out it. "Nope," said Draco weakly as the hummingbird ate another car's alarm system

"I guess we have to catch him first," said NegaMorph dryly.

"Nah...he's harmless," said Chip.

"It's not like he can be traced back to us," said Contrinus.

"That's the spirit. We can blame Matt," said Draco, the group heading down to ground level.

NegaMorph activated his disguise. "Ok...collars and disguises," he said calmly.

"To be honest, considering EVOs are so common, I doubt we really would stand out very much," said Chip.

"Yeah...but they tend to panic...and why do we have to wear the pet collars?" said Contrinus, reluctantly helping Draco get his on.

"Yeah, the chimp doesn't need a collar," said Draco.

"That's because...I..." said Chip.

"So, you think we could just walk around without disguises?" asked NegaMorph, "This isn't Kokua Town. People actually notice weird stuff."

"How about a bet then?" asked Draco, "This is a gambling city after all."

NegaMorph twitched, getting various expressions as he tried to resist his greed sin kicking in, managing "You...jerk." in a rasp.

"You might want to join Gamblers Anonymous at some point," said Chip.

"I do not have a gambling problem," said NegaMorph.

"Wanna bet?" said Draco casually, NegaMorph snapping manically "How much?" before covering his mouth and saying, "That means nothing."

"Let's see. how about whoever wins get coconut cake-" started Draco.

"Oh no you don't," interrupted NegaMorph, "We ain't playing for coconut cake this time. You wanna gamble here, you do it for higher stakes."

"Name it," said Draco, eye to eye with NegaMorph as Chip and Contrinus sighed.

"Hmm...ah, loser has to be Matt's target practice for when he gets his next big gun," said NegaMorph.

"You're on," said Draco, offering his claw to shake, him and NegaMorph shaking while apparently trying to squish each other's hand.

"And how exactly will this bet be decided?" asked Contrinus.

There was a pause at that s the two experiments realized the flaw in their plan. "Ok, maybe we need a different goal," said NegaMorph.

"First one to catch Mac?" suggested Chip.

"We need an achievable goal," said NegaMorph.

"First one to find Megan," said Contrinus suddenly before covering her beak.

"You're on!" said both Draco and NegaMorph before they dashed off.

Chip turned to Contrinus and said, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"I just got caught up in the spirit. We'd better go keep an eye on them," said Contrinus, spreading her wings and taking off after Draco.

Chip sighed before walking after them. "Why couldn't have Jumba made more super-smart experiments?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"How angry do you think he'll be? The manager I mean." said Chloe, apparently alone and dressed in a skimpy shirt and shorts, her backpack on her back and mirrored shades on.

"I think he'll...uh...uh...sorry, what was the question again?" asked Rex, trying not to obviously stare at Chloe.

"What Don Juan is trying to say is that the manager won't care a bit as long as you're dressed like that," said Bobo, reading a racing form.

"Oh if only I could summon lightning," said Chloe calmly to herself before saying, "Ok...here's the plan. I'm the bait. We grab one of these guys when they come out..." before putting on a valley girl's voice, "To like...relieve me of my daddy's trust fund." before returning to a normal tone, "You guys are lookouts."

"Oh sure, put the kid who can't take his eyes off of you and the one-eyed ape on lookout duty. Good idea," said Bobo sarcastically.

"It means he'll be focused on my blind spots. Speaking of which, how the hell did you lose an eye?" said Chloe, turning into an alley near a closed building and attaching a spidery device to the side door's lock.

"That, lady, is a long story that you don't have the stomach or spine for," said Bobo.

"Fair enough..." said Chloe, as the little device squeezed itself into the keyhole, before the lock fell apart, the device jumping back into her hand. "Ok, you two head up to the roof and keep watch," said Chloe.

"Uh, I can get up to the roof by myself. You didn't really need to dismantle the lock," said Rex.

"True...but it also fried that," said Chloe, pointing a thumb up at a burglar alarm.

"I could have-" started Rex.

"Without setting it off?" asked Chloe.

"Maybe," said Rex.

"Look, I'm going to mingle. The rest of the buildings are attached so you can follow me," said Chloe calmly.

"Whatever you say," said Bobo.

"Ok...let's get this going," said Chloe with a smile before saying "Let's go..." swapping to her disguise's tone of voice and personality "Like now."

* * *

From another rooftop, three beings were watching. They were basically humanoid gargoyles in appearance, though with various levels of grotesqueness. "Ok, I see plenty of targets that are sure to have cash in their pockets," said one of them, looking through binoculars.

"Yeah, plenty of tourists who are flaunting their- _Sacre merde_ , look at that belle!" said another one.

One of the females, a grey skinned one, her tail whipping angrily punched the binocular one's arm, snapping "Gary!"

"Megan, I was only saying-" started Gary.

"Give me those!" snapped Megan, looking through the binoculars, "Good lord, look how that one's dressed. She's either a spoiled rich girl or trying to find some lucky gambler to cling onto."

The third one, a green skinned one, snapped "Focus. She has the cash we need for food. It's not like that brat needs it."

"I wouldn't mind taking that one down a few pegs," grumbled Megan before tying her red hair back.

"Then let's go get her," said the green one, spreading his wings.

"They won't know what hit them," said Megan.

The trio took off at that as their target turned the corner into a blind alley, landing around her. "Hand over the money," snapped the green one smugly.

"Do I know you?" asked the tourist, lowering her sunglasses a bit. The trio were all wearing grotesque theatre masks, as if it made much of a difference.

The grey and brown one looked at each other. "We're the ones asking 'your money or your life'." snapped the green one though.

The tourist shrugged, putting her hands behind her. "You're gonna rob little ol' me?" she said in a cute voice.

"You know you can afford it," said the female one.

"And if I say 'screw you'?" said the female, her valley girl tone draining, though the creep factor stayed thanks to her cute tone remaining.

"You don't wanna say that. Not if you want to lose only your money," said the green one.

"Oooooh...so scary. Rex, did you get all that?" said the tourist, apparently to the air.

"Rex? Rex who?" asked the brown one.

"You think I'm dumb enough to be all alone?" said the tourist with an evil grin, walking forward and putting a hand on the green one's partners, before they juddered in place, electricity coming from the clawed gauntlets on her hands.

"Get her!" snapped the green one.

"Wait your turn," said the tourist evilly, letting go and the two EVOs slumping with groans, smoking slightly. "You get both," she said, walking forward, the green one backing up before a thump made his feet literally leave the floor.

The green one turned to see Rex with his Punk Busters. "Hey there," said Rex before he kicked him.

The green one smashed into the far wall, before shaking his vision clear to see the tourist being encased in some sort of power armor. "Have fun, Rex..." she said evilly.

"This won't take long," said Rex.

"No! You're not taking me!" snapped the green EVO, spreading his wings and leaping forward, using a car as a jump pad to gain some height.

"Let him go. We got all we need here," said the tourist, looking down at the duo.

* * *

Gary mumbled as consciousness returned. He could hear voices arguing, but mostly that was drowned out by the feeling someone had held a rock concert in his head. He tried to move, only to find he was cuffed...with something he couldn't break.

"You're not going anywhere," said the tourist's voice.

"Madame, this is unnecessary, I assure you," said Gary, in a concerned tone.

"When people try to mug me, I don't take chances," said the tourist.

"Then let me cure them. This doesn't feel right, Chloe," snapped Rex from near the tourist.

"If you cure him, he won't be able to lead us back to his friends so well," said Chloe.

Gary gulped before he was spun to see a metallic dragon lady and some kid...and what appeared to be a chimp with an eyepatch. "I...will not tell you anything," he said with a gulp.

"Trust me, it's in your best interest," said the dragon lady, "You wouldn't want those wings to be clipped."

"No, I refuse to betray my friends," said Gary, Bobo saying "Like yer green pal?"

"He didn't seem to want to hang around and help," said Rex.

"Yeah, some friend. Left you both in my tender loving-" said Chloe, before picking up a metal can from a crate and crushing it in her gauntlet "-care." she finished evilly.

"Hey, ease up," said Rex, "You're supposed to be the bad cop, not the barely-restrained pyscho."

"Fine 'detective Rex'," said Chloe, stepping aside.

Rex stepped up to Gary and said, "Listen, I know why you and your buddies are doing all this."

"Do you?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, you've got no real home, you need to take what you need in order to survive," said Rex, "I've been there."

"You aren't an EVO. You have not been thrown out of your home like my _cherie_ ," said Gary, looking over at the still out-cold Megan

"Uh, did you miss the part where I did this or was it going too fast for you?" asked Rex, briefly building his Punk Buster.

"You can look human though," said Gary coldly.

"Lemme me take a whack at it," said Bobo.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Chloe.

"Just watch," said Bobo before sitting next to Gary and pulling a stack of euros out of his pocket. "Ok, Frenchy, you tell us where your buddies are and there's a big bonus in it for ya," said Bobo.

"You think to bribe me into giving up my friends?" said Gary icily.

"Hey, there's money in for them too," said Bobo.

"Bobo, does bribing ever work in situations like this?" asked Rex, "I mean, what kind of jerk sells out their own friends?"

"You did," said Bobo.

"Hey, that was a different me, one I'm glad I don't remember," said Rex.

Chloe glared before pushing Bobo aside. "Ok, how about...I just stun you and hand you over to Providence and I ask your friend next?" she snarled, her gauntlets lightning emitters cracking threateningly.

"Wait, which friend?" asked Gary.

"Not Shamrock," said Bobo, "He flew the coop, remember?"

Chloe looked over at Megan. "Her...he refers to them all as friends. So we have a second chance for leverage," she said, walking over to Megan, her gauntlets charging.

"Leave her alone!" snapped the EVO.

"Too late for that," said Chloe as she reached for the female.

"Megan!" cried out Gary.

That made Chloe freeze in her tracks. "No, it can't be. It's just a coincidence," she told herself, "Let's get rid of that mask." With that, she pulled off the girl EVO's mask. Chloe took a step back at that. The face might have been on a body more suited for a castle on top of a New York skyscraper, but it was still recognizable as Megan's old human face.

"What? You don't know her, do you?" asked Rex.

"Well, er..." said Chloe before walking back and taking off the other EVO's mask. "Thought so. Gonna go out on a limb here. Your name's Gary and you're from France?" said Chloe gloomily.

"We are in France," said Bobo flatly.

"She's not. She had an American accent," said Chloe, pointing at Megan who mumbled something about a holiday.

"How do you know my name?" asked Gary.

"You're a gargoyle, I guessed," said Chloe. Gary raised an eye ridge only for Chloe to literally growl, Rex and Bobo looking a little concerned before the helmet retracted to show her still-human face. "I said I guessed. Now unless you want me to see if Megan's horns light up with enough charge, you are both taking us to your home. Get me?" she snapped.

"What do you want from us?" demanded Gary.

"I just told you, I want you to take us to where you live," said Chloe.

"You can't keep robbing the people here. We...we gotta take you in," said Rex a little reluctantly.

"We're just doing what we need to survive," said Gary.

"There's better ways then robbing someone. Especially as your absent pal seemed willing to kill," said Chloe.

"Don't worry too much," said Bobo, "You guys'll probably get a slap on the wrist, serve a little community time, then you're off."

"But your friend seems a basket case. For his own good, we need to take you elsewhere," said Chloe calmly.

"We're not just fending for ourselves!" snapped Gary.

"Then get help. I'm sure Providence knows the difference between hostile EVOs and innocent ones, right Rex?" said Chloe

"Of course we do," said Rex, "We don't lock everyone just because they look different."

"See?" said Chloe, before noticing Megan coming round, "Ah, our second guest's waking up."

"Gary? What's going on?" asked Megan weakly.

"You got caught," said Chloe.

"But Madame, you must let me and my friend go," said Megan in a very convincing French accent, "I 'ave little brothers and sisters that need to be looked after and zey will go 'ungry if we do not return."

"Yeah, that'd never work. Trust me," said Chloe calmly.

Megan gave Chloe an annoyed look before saying, "So, who's bounty are you turning us in for?"

"No bounty. This is a freebie for Providence..." said Chloe calmly.

"We're also picking up a little bonus at, uh... What's that hotel we're stayin' at?" asked Bobo.

"La Dame Parfaite?" asked Megan darkly.

"Yeah, that's it. How'd you guess?" asked Bobo.

"Because the manager has it out for us," said Gary.

"Well, you are menacing his guests," began Chloe.

"Only because he's been trying to bulldoze us out of the city," said Megan.

"What?" said Chloe and Rex in unison.

"I suppose you haven't heard how Monsieur Soigne has made it his goal to make Monaco the most pristine touristy city on Earth," said Gary.

"A gambling town that has a big racetrack?" asked Bobo, "I'm guessing we're not talking squeaky clean."

"He's doing everything he can to remove any 'stains' that could drive down property values and apparently just being an EVO can affect the worth of the place you're standing in," said Megan bitterly.

"Ah crap, Matt'll never let me live this down," muttered Chloe.

"Yep, seen this before," said Bobo, "Once the EVOs move in, the bigwigs try to chase them back out. They treat us like plague rats."

"Didn't you once break into the Kremlin to push the 'big button' unless you got a thousand pounds of caviar?" asked Rex.

"Chimp's gotta eat," said Bobo.

"He tried to start a nuclear war over CAVIAR?!" screeched Chloe

"Providence caught me first. Buncha spoilsports," said Bobo.

"You are forbidden to meet NegaMorph. You two would be unstoppable," said Chloe, muttering, "Though the jury's out on who would be corrupting who."

Just then, a nearby vent bulged out. The others looked at it in time for it to burst open and a black shadow to spring out. "Surrender to my-" started the shadow before Chloe blasted it.

A canister fell out at that, before deploying into Chip. "Ok, we're here and...oh blitznak," he said, before seeing Chloe, Rex and Bobo and the two tied-up gargoyles.

Draco called out the vent and yelled, "NegaMorph didn't bag anyone! The bet's still on!" Chloe sighed and fired a lightning blast that arced into the vent with precision, Draco yelping before he and Contrinus fell out the vent.

"Is that hummingbird thing in there too?" asked Rex.

"No, he would have been the first one out," said Chloe.

* * *

The manager glared while flicking through the news. All that was on was that a weird hummingbird kept eating peoples iPhones. "What is taking that Providence team so long?" he muttered, "I would have thought they'd have taken care of this EVO problem by now." Just then, he heard a buzzing sound behind him.

He froze, slowly turning his seat to see the hummingbird hovering in place, trying to focus its eyes on him and a glow building in its mouth. "Oh no," whimpered the manager, before the hummingbird spat the ice beam at him again with a 'BWAAAAAAAH' noise before flying off, leaving the frozen manager, making a 'nnnnnnngh' noise.

* * *

"So what's this about a bet?" asked Chloe.

"Oh, Draco and NegaMorph made a bet about who could find Megan first," said Contrinus.

"Well it's a draw. You all get punished," snapped Chloe as Megan said "Ok...why are these EVOs looking for me?"

"You just have an uncanny twin-like resemblance to someone we know," said Chloe.

"Look, if we take you to our friends, will you promise to hear us out?" asked Gary

"I was already planning on it," said Rex.

Chloe nodded, cutting Megan free, before grabbing her wrist. "Nice try. Your twin tries sneak attacks like that," she said.

"I don't have a twin," snapped Megan.

"You'd be surprised how people who are completely unrelated can look a lot alike," said Chloe. Chloe pulled her in. "That also means that I and everyone else in my outfit would not blink if I gutted you," she said with a guttural snarl in Megan's ear before walking over to release Gary.

NegaMorph couldn't help but stare a little at this Megan. She had such an uncanny resemblance to the Megan he knew. Of course, that was the thing about alternates.

Gary sighed as he got up. "Ok, lead the way," said Chloe.

* * *

While Monaco was mostly a shiny city of resorts, casinos, and hotels, it wasn't completely spotless. There were a few buildings that were not used by people with high incomes, tucked far away from where tourists go.

One area was, if described kindly...a slum and it was pretty near to the gang's hotel, though one building was practically done, a hole leading down through the ruin into the dark. "Down there. It's the safest place," said Gary, pointing down.

"You've got wings and you'd rather live underground?" asked Contrinus.

"Better than being shot at or netted," said Megan, heading down with Gary.

The group followed close behind, though Bobo kept fingering his laser pistols. "Gary? Megan?" said Chloe, readying her rifle, which hummed threateningly.

Suddenly, nets dropped down from the ceiling on top of the gang. "Oh come on, nets?" griped Chip.

Chloe glared before tearing her way free, NegaMorph noticing the red glow before seeing two gargoyle EVOs with baseball bats heading for her. "Back off, boys, it's not worth it!" warned NegaMorph.

The EVOs exchanged looks before one of then went for Chloe to try and knock her blaster rifle away, only for a blue beam to hit him, his expression to look confused, and him to collapse into grey dust. Chloe spun to fire again, only for the other's baseball bat to hit her...hard. Unfortunately for Chloe, she hadn't bothered to put her helmet back up and her head took a mean whack from the bat, causing her to fall down out cold.

"Enough," called a voice, just before the snarling remaining bat-wielding EVO, complete with glowing eyes, could deal another blow. The green EVO from before walking out. "It seems that Gary and Megan came out right after all. Catching the hunters themselves," he sneered.

"Hey, we aren't bounty hunters," said Rex.

"You came to drive us out!" yelled an EVO from the back angrily, a good dozen and a half pairs of glowing eyes in the dark showing exactly how many EVOs there were there

"We came to talk," said Rex.

"And yet you bring weapons. You want what we found. You want us to be slaves...or dead," said the green EVO, expertly riling up most of the crowd.

"Whoa, whoa, who enslaves EVOs these days?" asked Bobo, "Nobody goes _that_ low. Not unless you're weapons-grade or something."

"Enough. Lock these fools away where they can't harm us. Once we find a way into our prize, they won't be able to stop us," snapped the green EVO.

"Prize? What prize?" asked Chip.

"That's not for you to know," sneered the green EVO as they were led away.

* * *

While the doors down below were a little dilapidated, there was one that was sturdy enough to keep the gang inside one of the rooms.

"Chloe...why did you bring a disintegrator?" said Draco a little in shock.

Chloe mumbled, "Was...meant to disable nanites...not dust." before faceplanting again.

"Obviously, you got it set too high," said Chip.

"It...had...one setting...just a basic EMP gun," said Chloe weakly.

"When you yank all the nanites out of someone, they usually aren't alive long afterwards," said Rex, "White Knight would have been dust if I hadn't turned off that nanite extractor in time."

"Woulda...thought..." said Chloe before passing out.

"Those morons brained her," said Contrinus after a brief scan.

"Can't you just heal her?" asked Draco.

"I'm trying, but the local nanites keep blocking it," snapped Contrinus, trying again.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Gary's voice called, "I have some food for you." The door opened and Gary came in, several store sandwiches, still in their sealed wrappers, some crisps and fizzy drinks on a tray, coming in. "Is...she ok?" he asked, though he was eyeing Chloe with dark suspicion.

"She got a bad knock to the head," said Contrinus.

"Santiago wants to kill her. He has...sent us down a dark path since our last leader vanished," said Gary, glumly, passing out the food and drink.

"How long as he been with you guys?" asked Rex.

"He appeared a few days ago, helped chase off some of that manager's hired goons. He claims that we'll be rich once we get into that...vault," said Gary, yelping as Chloe shot upright.

"Vault?" she barked.

"Yes, he says there's an old bank vault that's been forgotten down here," said Gary, "But I'm not so sure about that."

"Yeah...people so easy to want to kill tend to think about _numero uno_ ," said NegaMorph.

"What kind of treasure would be worth that much?" asked Gary.

"A vault's worth?" said Bobo sarcastically. He was in a bad mood over his blasters being confiscated.

"I'm betting it's a lot more than that," said Chip with worry.

"I want to see this vault," snarled Chloe, showing alot more canine than normal.

"Uh, Chloe?" said NegaMorph.

Chloe turned to NegaMorph, her dentistry back to normal, "What?"

"Uh...never mind," said NegaMorph.

"I cannot take you. You killed Pierre..." said Gary before yelping as Chloe got the look again and grabbed him by the neck, until NegaMorph dragged her off.

"You are rather strong for a human," noted Gary.

"Wait, you're still wearing that disguise?" asked Draco.

"Now's not the time!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Let me GO! HE'S IN THE WAY!" snapped Chloe, before backhanding NegaMorph back, where there was a metallic crunch and his form began to flicker.

"What are you?" asked Gary.

"You're about to see," said NegaMorph in an annoyed tone.

Gary rolled his eyes. He'd heard stories of EVOs trying to use holograms to hide. This was clearly another case...then he saw the end result...

* * *

The group watched as Gary managed a 'he heh' before he keeled over backwards. "Gotta admit, that's a new record, Nega," said Draco, after he poked Gary.

"So, how do we get out now?" asked Bobo.

"Oh, we could have left any time we want," said Draco.

"Really?" said Bobo, not really believing it before he and Rex jumped as Draco strolled through the wall with about as much resistance as strolling through fog, an angry cry before what sounded like two coconuts being bashed together proved that it had been occupied by some more EVOs before Draco peered in. "We going to see this vault?"

"Except we don't know where that is," said Contrinus.

NegaMorph thought about it before saying, "They locked us in a closet of all things, are led by someone who would be happy if we all had accidents...do we care? Let's just find it the experiment way."

"Which is?" asked Rex before jumping back as NegaMorph morphed into a black mole-like creature with a big drill for a tail which burrowed straight down.

"Chaos...urgh, boys," said Contrinus, a little exasperated as Draco grinned evilly and went back into the room he'd found, another crash heard.

* * *

Santiago sighed happily as he finally got some alone time. He carefully locked the door before his form seemed to segment. His form flickered before fading to reveal a grey and blue robot that resembled his disguise with one red eye and one blue eye. He pulled out a com from a compartment and turned it on. "Master Mantichrome, Strapwing with progress report," he said quietly.

"Strapwing, have you finally made some progress?" asked Mantichrome.

"We were right. The defense computer has no idea how to class these mutants so it ignores them. We're down to the last lock with the help of that plasma cutter you helped these morons 'find'," said Strapwing.

"About time. This excavation has gone on for too long," said Mantichrome.

"Sir, if I may, are we sure that the device is inside? For all we know, this could just be stacks of food for the other bases," said Strapwing calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would the Atlanteans bother with putting their food in a vault?" asked Mantichrome.

"Like the last one that was full of bottled water?" said Strapwing smoothly.

"I will not be made a-" snapped Mantichrome before radio static was heard followed by soap opera dialogue.

" _¿Cómo te atreves a ir a mis espaldas, Carmen?_ "

Whipsting leaned into the view and gave Strapwing a thumb's up. "Nice one, we almost missed this episode. Oil's on us once this scrap's over," he said cheerfully, before the line was cut.

Strapwing sighed before resuming his holomatter disguise. The sooner he was finished with this, the better. Perhaps he should have mentioned the mercenaries' appearance before his boss spazzed out.

He had finished just as the door burst open and one of the EVO's...Manuel or something, burst in, in a panic. "The...creatures...they have escaped..." he panted.

"Find them!" snapped 'Santiago', "We can't let them get to the vault!"

"We know where they are. The lizard...it walks through walls," said Manuel in a gibbering state.

"As in it passes through them?" asked 'Santiago'?

"No...as in it demolishes them..." managed Manuel.

Strapwing paused, remembering some of the warnings the Monstercons had given him. "Draco," he muttered. He had thought the mercenaries looked familiar, but he hadn't bothered to take a good look at them before. "Oh, scrap this..." he muttered to himself before picking up Manuel. "I want those things dead, do you hear me? DEAD!"

"But we-"

"Should have killed them as soon as they entered our territory!" snapped 'Santiago'.

Manuel gulped and ran out, 'Santiago' glaring before heading for the vault. He was going to finish this tonight. If the files were right, then if he got into the vault first, he would win. Those mercs had no idea where or what the vault is and they won't know what hit them.

* * *

"Is it me or are they trying?" said Draco, calmly knocking a charging EVO into a wall before knocking another over to Rex to try and cure.

Gary, who by now had recovered a little, managed, "This...is a little...unusual. Please stop breaking walls. They support the ceiling," being helped along by Chloe.

"Creatures with wings shouldn't live underground. Unless they're bats," said Contrinus.

"Hey..." said a bat from the ceiling before flying off, muttering.

"Some of the animals were EVOs too..." said Gary, embarrassed at Contrinus's 'wtf?' expression.

"Case in point," said Bobo, pointing a thumb at himself.

An angry screech was heard at that, NegaMorph looking up in surprise before a large piece of rebar squished him, a female EVO charging before pausing as she saw Gary. "Gary, you're alright!" said Megan before she ran over and hugged him.

" _Ma'cherie_ , we have been misled. Whoever Santiago is, he plans nothing but ill for us," said Gary, returning the hug tenderly

"You don't have to stay here," said Rex, "You can just leave."

"We don't have as many places to go as you might think," said Megan.

"Oh please, maybe you could talk to your pals?" said Draco, absently swinging one of his fists back and knocking out an EVO trying to be sneaky, "These guys are getting annoying."

"They're not likely to listen to you, not after you killed Pierre," said Gary.

"You gotta. It's that or her brother goes postal...and that's even if Santiago doesn't make off with the cash and leaves you to fry," said NegaMorph, pulling himself together.

"You two have great leadership potential," said Chip, "I'm pretty sure the others would rather follow you than Santiago."

"Go for it. Preferably when most of your friends come round," said Chloe cheerfully, before the room shook.

* * *

Far below, 'Santiago' stood with some of the other EVOs outside the vault door. "What kind of bank was this place?" asked one.

"The best sort," said Santiago, pressing a few controls before pulling the unpowered door open, several crystalline lights starting up, illuminating a strange contraption, which looked like a canister with an umbrella's structure on the top.

"All that work over a busted old umbrella?" asked one EVO.

"Oh, looks are not everything," said Santiago, walking over to it and pressing a few random sections, before a voice said "Coils charging...please insert material sample," a hatch opening.

"So it's some ancient nerd's science project?" asked another EVO.

"Not exactly. Computer, prepare test firing, range..." said Santiago, looking over his shoulders and looking to the door. "20 meters," he added, the computer saying "Confirmed...please insert sample." Santiago smirked, taking out what looked like a silver bead, placing it inside and shutting the hatch.

"What are you doing with that thing?" asked one EVO.

"Testing it," said Santiago.

Lightning crackled around the dish, an orb of energy forming. "Hey, turn that off! I said turn it off!" snapped one of the EVOs placing a hand on Santiago's back, only for Santiago's hand to shoot out, grab him by the throat and twist his head around 180 degrees.

"Oh, shut up," he sneered, before the orb exploded, a wave of energy filling the room.

When the energy faded, there were two gargoyle statues made of metal, one looking very surprised, one even more so with his head on backwards.

"Test complete...warning...DNA of subjects incompatible...deleting from record," said the device.

Santiago sighed. "I'll have to kill them myself. Oh darn," he said to himself mockingly, "Well, better get this little gift to Mantichrome."

He paused as he got an idea. He could make an army, enough that Mantichrome couldn't do jack to him. Monaco was a big place and it was tourist season. Not to mention all the machines. "Machine...prepare 100 square mile dispersal," he said confidently.

"Such a wide dispersal will require considerable charging time," said the device.

"That is no concern. Proceed," said Strapwing, hearing an EVO say "What happened?" Strapwing sighed and extended a metal tendril from his forearm and stabbing the EVO without looking.

"Now then, let's get to an area that'll encompass most of the city," said Strapwing.

"Not essential. This system is capable of piercing to the surface," said the device.

"Good," said Strapwing.

"3 minutes to firing," said the device.

* * *

"How much fur-" began NegaMorph before Gary pulled him back, pointing to one of the EVOs who had bled profusely from a circular stab wound in his chest.

"Ok, that definitely wasn't Chloe this time," said Draco.

Chip glared before saying, "When did you meet Santiago again? That hole is too precise to be from a blade."

"Not long after our last leader..." said Megan, realization slowly dawning.

"Yeah...I don't think he ran away," said Chloe, sadly, before heading slowly to the door, a calm voice saying "Power at 27%...primary arrays charged."

"Don't know what's going on in there, but I don't like it," said Chloe.

The others headed out, Megan and Gary growling angrily as they saw two statues as well as Santiago

"Santiago, why are you doing this?" demanded Gary.

"I think I can answer that," said Chip before extending an arm and grabbing Santiago, indigo energy zapping the gargoyle EVO. Santiago gave a shout of pain before his form flickered and his holomatter disguise went down.

"Hey, it's...uh...Mantichrome's kidnapper guy...what was his name? Scrapwing?" asked Draco.

"It's Strapwing!" snapped the robot in annoyance.

Chloe glared. "Nah...you're just scrap. Turn that thing off and we'll let you go back in one piece," she snapped, readying her ion blade.

"Considering this thing is about to permanently render you all inanimate, I don't think so," said Strapwing.

"Negative...special forces detected...immune..." said the device, Strapwing glaring at it before thumping it, the machine saying in an almost reproachable tone "Only stating the facts."

"Well in that case," said Strapwing before activating his jets and flying off. Of course, being indoors, he had to tuck in his wings to fly properly.

Chloe glared and sent a bolt of lightning out on reflex from her armor emitters, clipping Strapwing on the side. "Emitters at 42%...Primary ignition of emitters proceeding," said the computer.

"Stop him before he does...whatever that thing does!" snapped Chloe.

Strapwing jumped up before smirking as Gary and Megan lunged at him, before he backhanded them both flying with one swipe. "Anyone else?" he sneered.

"Let's see you dodge this," said Rex before building up his Slam Cannon and taking a chuck out of the floor before launching it at Strapwing.

Strapwing was surprised by that before he barely avoided the shot and getting peppered with laser blasts from Bobo. "Secondary emitters charged...establishing carrier field," said the computer, before a blue beam shot up, punching a hole to the surface and letting sunlight in.

"Ah, much better," said Strapwing before jetting through the hole.

"Let him go. Dammit, Chip, can't you fry this thing?" said Chloe, running up to the emitter, which said "Charge at 92%. Deployment in 20 microns...19...18...17..." Chip quickly jabbed his fingers into it and tried to shut it down. "Alert...illegal interface," said the emitter calmly, its lights flickering before saying "16...15...14...13..." Chip poured in more viral energy into it, trying to freeze up the program.

"Error...safeties bypassed...emitters exceeding safe charge...all terraforming staff evacuate," said the emitter, parts starting to glow red hot

"Give me that!" yelled Rex, grabbing the emitter and using his technopathy power on it.

The emitter sparked at that before stuttering and saying, "Abort code accepted...system powering down."

Chip gave Rex an annoyed look and said, "I opened it up for you to do that."

"What about that beam? I think people will notice," snapped Megan, pointing up at the hole, already a few curious tourists peering in and taking photos.

"Well, I think that's the worst that could possibly-" started Draco before Chloe literally choked him off.

* * *

The manager, thawed, glared as he watched the news, showing several talking heads discussing the news of 'hero EVO's' who had prevented an attack using a stolen technology device.

"I hire those fools to get those winged wretches out of this city and they turn them into celebrities," said the manager with a glare, "I should have known to better than to send freaks after freaks."

His assistant said, "Why not hire...others? I know of another. He is apparently very reliable." passing a folder down

The managed looked at it and said, "Yes, but he has a bad reputation. It could damage our image if it's revealed I hired him."

"So don't reveal it," said the assistant sagely.

"True, I think I can trust him to keep his employment discreet," said the manager.

"Indeed...I'll make the call," said the assistant with a nod.

* * *

Here's another chapter. This one features alternate universe counterparts of two characters who are absent in this fic. It also features Mac, a Porygon-Z that has appeared in my co-author's Loose Ends story. This chapter and the next were supposed to be one chapter, but things got extended so it was split into two chapters. The next chapter will be up on Monday and be continuing the story from here. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	5. Dog Player

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 5: Dog Player**

After bravely foiling the attempted unleashing of a dangerous weapon, the Monaco EVO Clan were getting more notoriety than before, of the positive kind. Tourists were enjoying the sight of EVOs flying around and a few petty criminals had ended up being hung wedgie-style for their troubles for the local cops to pick up.

"With a bit more PR, these guys might actually be welcome in this town," said Rex, watching the gargoyle-like EVOs fly.

"That's what I'm working on," said Chip, fiddling with a tablet.

Chloe nodded, scratching the back of her hand, "We still need to work out what to do about our 'employer."

"We did remember to get all our stuff from the hotel, right?" asked Rex.

"Only an idiot would loot my stuff," said Chloe smugly.

"Speaking of idiots, is Mac still on the loose?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, I left him guarding the luggage," said Chloe with an evil grin that made the experiments gulp.

Rex noticed Chloe scratching the back of her hand and asked, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, I just can't stop itching," said Chloe.

Chip looked over at that. "Wait, your nanites aren't going nuts like Matt, are they?" he said.

"Do I look like I have scales?" asked Chloe, absently scratching her back.

"Yeah...but you weren't a dragon last time," said Draco carefully.

"Wait, what are you saying?" asked Chloe.

"Well, let's check," said Contrinus, pulling up the back of Chloe's shirt.

There was an awkward pause as Chloe's bare back was displayed, Chloe saying, "You have 10 seconds to put my shirt down...1...2...8..."

"Sorry," said Contrinus, pulling it back down.

"Let me show you how to properly check," said NegaMorph before hacking up a glob of black goo, putting it on Chloe's leg, and plastering a sheet of paper over it.

"You wouldn't-" started Chloe before NegaMorph ripped the paper away.

* * *

A figure walking towards the hotel the group had been staying in paused as an explosion was seen in the distance a faint voice yelling "Worth it."

"Damn EVOs," the figure muttered before opening the door.

The man was pretty hard to not notice, considering he was probably 7 feet tall and wearing what looked like a homemade military armor, and had a bald head with a scar across part of his bare scalp.

"Mr. Cain..." said the assistant manager calmly, allowing the man in, "My employer will see you now." The giant nodded before walking into the elevator.

The manager was sat at his desk, watching a news story on the new resident EVOs with anger as Cain came in. "Damn freaks..." he muttered before turning to see his visitor.

"I can see why you've sent for me," said Cain.

"This will not be a simple extermination. Public opinion is all for these monsters," said the manager coldly.

"So you need the public to remember these things actually are monsters first," said Cain.

"Indeed. I assume you have a plan. You did manage to clear a Mexican region of these freaks," said the manager.

"The werewolves put up a hard fight," said Cain.

"Well, these aren't werewolves, they're gargoyles. Or the mutant equivalent of them," said the manager, "Getting rid of flyers won't be easy."

"I can deal with them. I came into some...hardware that should help discredit them so badly the city'll beg me to exterminate them," said Cain coldly.

"Excellent," said the manager, "While you're at it, if you can discreetly remove the last exterminators I sent after them, it would be a big convenience."

"I don't do humans," said Cain.

"Don't worry, only one of them is human," said the manger, showing pictures of the team Providence had sent.

Cain's eyes narrowed at that as he focused on Rex and Bobo. "No charge," he said coldly.

"I thought you might feel that way," said the manager.

"The other EVOs will cost you though," said Cain, the manager groaning.

"I want what I'm paying for," said the manager sternly.

"And you'll get it, but you'd better pay up. Me and my men don't work for charity," said Cain coldly.

"Of course," said the manager, "I just want those stains out of this city."

"Fine...just watch the news," said Cain, turning and leaving.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, someone else was watching their meeting. Strapwing watched the EVO hunter walk out of the manager's room through the window. Though since he was on a roof on another building, they wouldn't have spotted him. "Perhaps I could use this to my advantage," he said to himself.

It didn't help that Mantichrome had been...a tad displeased with the fact that Strapwing had decided to try and 'recruit' some forces and therefore had lost the device. But wiping out those annoying EVOs and possibly getting the device back would make amends very nicely.

"So...he's got some tech then. Let's see if he can count?" he sneered, taking off to silently follow Cain's truck.

* * *

Chip was examining the hair that NegaMorph had so bravely, er, harvested. "Well, one thing I can determine is that Chloe needs to shave more often," said Chip, looking at the numerous hairs on the paper.

NegaMorph winced and hissed, "Sshh...she has good hearing even as a human."

Chip's vision zoomed in on the hair more. "I'm also noticing a change of pigmentation with these hairs," said Chip.

"So? She's going gr...NOPE! Not gonna say that," said NegaMorph, bashing his head on the wall to try and delete the snarky comment.

"Lighter than that," said Chip.

"She's going white?" asked Draco.

"Not that light," said Chip.

NegaMorph paused before saying, "Check it for DNA against the Skyrim fiasco records."

"I'm checking, but genetics isn't my specialty," said Chip.

"You're a super computer on legs. Try," said NegaMorph with concern.

After a bit of time, Chip said, "There is a partial match. There are several genes that have been swapped."

"Oh no...oh no…" sighed NegaMorph, adding "How bad will it be?"

"Well, her wolf DNA is dominant, but there's going to be a mix from other strains," said Chip.

"What other strains? Her _main_ strains a half-daedric super werewolf," snapped Nega.

"She still has her Shar-Ekta nanites, even if they're inactive," said Chip.

"Nuts. Ok, do you know what's triggering these EVO nanites?" said Nega.

"Not a clue," said Chip.

"Dammit. Let's just try and keep her calm for now," said NegaMorph before both jumped as a scream was heard.

"Too late," said Contrinus.

The trio scrambled through the rooms to where Chloe had set up herself, the door closed. "Chloe, open up," said NegaMorph commandingly. After a pause, NegaMorph put his ears to the door. He picked a high-pitched giggle that sounded rather unhinged. "Uh oh, I know that giggle too well," said NegaMorph, "Guys, hide anything fragile."

The trio looked at one another before scattering, NegaMorph peering out and calling gently. "Chloe? Is everything fine?" The only answer was a loud peal of laughter, as if NegaMorph had just told a hilarious joke. "Hmm...I guess we'll need to go in. Draco, you do it," said NegaMorph.

"Not a chance. She sounds like Matt when I scratched his ship," said Draco nervously.

"Give her the bird, she's self-regenerating and less likely to set Chloe off," said NegaMorph.

Contrinus gave NegaMorph a deadpan 'seriously?' look before blasting NegaMorph with a fireball. "Is my view of that plan clear?" she said sweetly.

NegaMorph rasped, "Crystal."

"Oh for goodness sake!" snapped Chip before trying the door. "It's locked anyways," said Chip, "Well, I suppose I'll have to do it from the other side." He slipped one of his arms in a small hole in the door near the bottom of it and tried to reach up for the knob. He suddenly slammed against the door, yelping before pulling a sparking stump back. "Ooookay then. NegaMorph, she's your ex-commanding officer. You do it," he said sulkily before getting a spare hand out.

"Like I'm going to-" stared NegaMorph before he was grabbed and stuffed partway into the keyhole in the door.

"Quick question, why didn't we just look through the keyhole?" asked Draco.

"Because it's extremely rude to peek in on a lady," said Contrinus.

The sound of pummeling and hysterical laughter sounded form the room before NegaMorph's imprint appeared on the wall next to the door, before appearing upside down above the door. "All in all, she's handling her first breakdown rather well," said Chip conversationally.

"How long do you think it will last?" asked Draco.

"Matt once managed an entire week when Draco did the scratching thing. Remember when we had to seal the entire agri-dome?" said Chip.

"Is that what it was all about?" asked Contrinus in an annoyed tone.

"He wanted to wear me as a hat!" snapped Draco.

Just then, Rex walked over and asked, "What's with all the noise?"

"Chloe's freaking out over something and NegaMorph's her new stress ball," said Draco conversationally, before NegaMorph's head came through the wall.

"For the love of anything, stop talking and help me-aaaaack" he managed before a yellow furred and clawed hand grabbed his head and dragged him back in.

"Sounds like she's gone EVO," said Rex, "I better do something about that."

"Rex, no, don't be a hero," said Chip in a quiet, flat tone.

On cue, NegaMorph came through the closed door, the door smashing against the far wall with NegaMorph, looking alot worse for wear on it. "She's not taking visitors, can I take a message?" he gibbered, before falling forward, the door falling on him.

The wolf-creature standing in the room wasn't quite what the experiments were expecting. Well, yes, they were expecting a fearsome humanoid she-wolf creature. And the horns arcing over her head weren't that big a surprise as they were like her dragon form, along the spikes running down her back. And her clothes were a little on the tattered side, but that was to be expected considering her increased Amazonian build. But the real surprise for the experiments was that her fur was a bright lemon-yellow. "Chloe, you're blonde!" said Draco.

"I'm not lemon-flavored?" said Chloe manically, her eyes literally spiraling.

"Well, her IQ has already taken a big hit," said Draco.

"I HEARD THAT!" snapped Chloe, sending a thunderbolt into Draco's chest.

Draco was sent flying backward and was embedded into the wall. "Yeah, you totally had that coming," said Contrinus.

"Oh look. FRESH TURKEY!" laughed Chloe, lunging sloppily at Contrinus who flew out of range.

"Uh, Chloe, I just need to touch you for a little bit," said Rex.

"Oh, and we haven't even been on our third date," said Chloe coquettishly.

There was a silence at that before Chloe said, "Welp, I got a big bad world to explore and I can't stick around getting dirt in my fur. SEE YA, SLOWPOKES!" screeching the last three words before blasting a hole in the ceiling and leaping up and out

"Oh great, she's loose," said Chip.

"She's a bad dog," gibbered Draco, his eyes spinning with each spark between his horns.

NegaMorph's muffled voice said, "Was she wearing a collar?"

There was a long pause before Chip said, "She didn't come back to blast Nega. She must be further gone than we thought."

"We need to find her before she happens to someone," said Contrinus, using her healing energy on Draco.

"Don't worry, I know a thing or two about rampaging EVOs who are looking for fun," said Rex.

Draco, back to his senses, said "What about one with subliminal military training that would make Navy SEALs beg for mercy?" in a deadpan voice.

"That...would be a bigger problem," said Rex.

"Yup...plus Chloe is perhaps the only person in the crew who can beat Matt too," said NegaMorph, his brain having unscrambled, everyone noticing some pride in his voice.

"I think the only one who'd have a chance with her like this would be Chris," said Contrinus.

"Because he's your best fighter?" asked Rex.

"No, because he's her fiancé," said Contrinus.

"All those in favor of calling her brother, his giant army and Chloe's fiancé to come help, raise your hands," said Draco.

"And allow Matt to blow up three quarters of Monaco?" asked Chip.

"And let Chloe blow up all of Monaco?" said Draco.

"I think Matt has the bigger explosive range and power," said Chip, "The worst Chloe would do would be to fry the city's power grid."

There was a silence before Contrinus said, "That form's got werewolf DNA, right?"

"As in real-" started Rex.

"It's an overly-long story," said Chip.

Contrinus continued her thought, adding, "So what's to say the infective part of that DNA isn't still active?"

"Rex, have their EVOs who could spread their active nanites?" asked Chip.

"Yes, kinda like a zombie fungus," said Rex.

"Well...on the plus side, Matt's probably gonna come then," said Draco darkly.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said NegaMorph, "There's no evidence yet that Chloe's condition is contagious."

A scream on the surface was heard at that, a nanite noise also heard coupled with the yell turning into a howl. "NegaMorph...you've been on this crew, how long? And in all that time have comments like that ever ended well?" said Chip.

"This is gonna be a full day for me," said Rex.

"I guess we should be glad we don't have to worry about the EVO gang now," said Draco.

* * *

Meanwhile, with said gang...

Gary and Megan were sitting on a rooftop, sharing some ice cream. One of the plusses of acceptance was that the ice cream vendors didn't flee at your approach.

"I can't remember the last time I had some ice cream," said Megan.

"Neither can I. It's like we've had these forms all our lives...and that it just took the nanites to reveal it," said Gary, the two happily watching the sunset, before a scream was heard below them.

"Guess we have more protecting to do," said Megan as she stood up.

The two looked down to see a stream of people running from the direction of their home, one woman, her arm bleeding, falling before some...thing ran up to her, practically skipping and singing some sort of song in an unknown language. From above, it looked like a yellow wolf with horns and spikes.

"Ok...that's new. Another EVO?" said Gary, before they glided down, knocking the wolf flying as it apparently got ready to claw the poor tourist.

Megan knelt down by the tourist and asked, "Miss, are you alright?" Before the tourist could reply, Megan picked up the distinctive sound of nanites activating as fur started to spread across the woman's body. "Gary," she called urgently before the new draco-wolf backhanded her into Gary.

The two of them skidded across the ground until they were at the golden wolf's feet. "Are we having a fun time?" asked the golden wolf, looking down at them. From this angle, they could get a good look at the she-wolf's tattered clothes and her voice definitely rang a bell.

"Chloe?" asked Gary.

"Gary, Megan, what are you doing here? Did you get shuttled in?" said the wolf with manic cheerfulness.

"What?" asked Megan in confusion.

"Oh, don't be silly. You even got rid of those icky tentacles," said the wolf, effortlessly pulling them to their feet, snarling at the newly-mutated tourist as it growled. "I'm so sorry. My new friends are so RUDE!" Megan and Gary exchanged glances. They knew that some people could go insane upon going EVO, but this was something completely different for them. "Unless you're fake," said Chloe, a dark tone coming in.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if we are?" asked Gary.

"I'd tear the throats of those fakers out and eat their hearts," said Chloe sweetly, her smile a little manic.

"Well, it's a good thing we're really old friends," said Megan in a desperately cheerful voice.

"Yeah. Let's go make more wolfies," said Chloe happily, petting the two on their shoulders and almost causing their knees to buckle.

"Whatever you say," said Gary weakly.

* * *

Matt was soon finding his new form to be rather annoying, mainly because everyone was treating him like a ticking time bomb. The room he was in, while being technically a cell, had some decent luxuries: a game console and TV, a nice bed, even a mini-fridge. "Let's see how Chloe's doing. Probably already getting the key to the city," said Matt happily, turning on the news before pausing.

The news report was discussing an EVO outbreak in Monaco. That would normally be enough to get Matt's concern, but the EVOs in question were said to resemble werewolves, including their apparent method of spreading.

"Chloe?" he said as the view changed to amateur footage, showing a clear werewolf. "CHLOE!" he snapped, reflex making him say "Put a jacket on!" before he twitched. Matt turned to the door, only for guards to block him. "Excuse me, but I need to go," said Matt.

"Sorry, orders from White Knight," said one guard, "You're staying until we know you're stable."

"You don't understand. There's a situation in Monaco where I am needed," said Matt, indicating the TV that was showing the 'alpha female' causing the outbreak.

"Rex is already there," said the other guard, "He can deal with that bimbo wolf without you."

Matt blinked, before he said, "What did you say? I was briefly deafened by rage."

"Rex has handled dumb blonde dogs before," said the guard, "Nothing to get worked up about."

Matt's smile increased. "Oh it's so nice to meet people who deserve this," he said before he blasted both guards through the door, walking past them. "Never insult family. Boys, wheels up. We're headed to Monaco," said Matt, saying the last part into his com.

* * *

The plan had been simple enough for Cain: disguise the robots as the EVOs, have them rob a bank, hunt down the real EVOs, and then destroy them while having the public's support. This new infestation of EVOs requires some...improvisation.

"Ok, soldiers, you have your orders. These things are running rampant. What are your directives?" commanded Cain, looking at the skeletal bots, which he'd found in an abandoned base in Germany.

"Eliminate all non-humans," droned the bots.

"Good. No mercy, even when they surrender. But do not engage any EVO like this," said Cain, showing a photo of the gargoyle EVOs.

"Clarification query, if winged EVO interfere, should units engage?" asked the bots.

"Aim to wound but do not engage. And if you see _this_ one, bring him to me," said Cain, showing a picture of Rex

"Acknowledged," said the bots.

"Now go get them," snapped Cain, one of his men muttering "This a good idea, sir? I read some of the notes on these things. They're not exactly smart."

"That's why I had to spell it out for them," said Cain.

"Ok, sir...but I dunno. Something about unit 3 seemed off," said the man.

* * *

'Unit 3' was definitely different from the others, namely because it let a sigh of relief once the humans were gone. Their guns might be able to do him some actual damage.

"Ok, mental note: replace the bot _after_ they get their mission," he muttered to himself, before thinking about the unit he replaced. It was surprisingly well armed for a human machine, phased particle cannons, micro missiles, clearly humanity in some small areas had tried to take care of EVOs themselves. Still, the humans here didn't have enough experience with dealing with machines with will, and that worked to the advantage of 'Unit 3' and his true master.

"Ok...maybe that terraformer's not out of reach after all?" he said to himself.

Just then, his comm beeped and 'Unit 3' sighed before answering it. "Strapwing, why are you still in Monaco?" demanded Mantichrome's voice.

"I'm trying to salvage the mission," said Strapwing, decloaking his head.

"You mean your attempted betrayal? Why would I let you near that thing again?" snapped Mantichrome.

"It was a field test," said Strapwing, "One that I should have kept the parameters a lot smaller, but I know I can at least get rid of some meddlesome organics from this."

"No...just find it and bring it to me," snapped Mantichrome.

"Fine, I'll try not to slaughter any organics in my way," said Strapwing in an annoyed voice.

"I didn't say that," said Mantichrome, "Just don't waste time with it."

Strapwing grinned at that before cutting the connection.

* * *

"So...how was your flight from New Atlantis?" said Chloe, Gary, Megan, Chloe and a few turned at a cafe table on the roadside, her mad stare making the two EVO very nervous.

"Uh, really great. The ocean's lovely this time of year," said Megan.

"That's weird. New Atlantis doesn't have an ocean view," said Chloe suspiciously.

"I mean, we flew across the ocean to get there. Bit of a long flight," said Megan.

"Buts it's in another dimension...OOH, CAKE!" said Chloe, her one-track mind shifting to a new rail as the shaking waiter walked up with what she'd ordered, which appeared to be everything in the desert section.

"You really shouldn't have that much chocolate," said Gary.

"Oh, I know it goes straight to my hips, but I really good at working it off," said Chloe.

"Yes...I can see that...ow!" said Gary desperately, getting a slap before the waiter put a slice of white icing covered cake in front of Megan...before he was dragged off by Chloe at a wave from her, presumably to be turned.

"What's wrong? Already ate?" she asked.

"Sorry, I don't like coconut," said Megan.

"What?" said Chloe in a deadpan tone at that

"I think you should give it a try," said Gary a little desperately.

"The Megan I know loves coconut cake..." said Chloe coldly, standing up slowly.

"Of course I do. I was only joking," said Megan weakly before cutting off a small slice with her fork and putting it in her mouth. She tried to smile but it soon turned into a grimace as she gagged on the flavor. Before she could stop herself, she spat out the piece of cake. It didn't really make anything better that piece ended up landing on Chloe's chest.

There was a nervous pause at that, Gary and Megan grinning nervously before Chloe called "GAR'SON!" the now-mutated waiter loping back up with the others. "Dinner...is served," she said with a dark giggle, pointing at the couple.

"Well, look at the time. Must be going," said Gary pulling Megan away from the wolves. Chloe howled angrily alongside her mutated brethren, before they gave chase. " _Ma'cherie_ , next time a giant wolf EVO say you like cake, YOU LIKE CAKE!" screamed Gary, the two so panicked they were forgetting to glide.

"Well sorry, I'd like to see you swallow mint chocolate chip ice cream at gunpoint," snapped Megan.

"Point taken," yelped Gary before a VTOL of some kind banked into view over some houses, its back door open and a hail of bullets coming from a turret that shot into the wolves, though all it did was slow them down. "I'm guessing they should have been loaded with silver bullets," joked Gary.

"Just because they're like werewolves doesn't mean they actually are werewolves," snapped Megan, "I mean, we don't turn to stone, right?"

Chloe had paused however. "BROTHER! YOU CAME FOR THE PARTY! COME ON DOWN!" she called before sending a thunderbolt into the VTOL's engine.

"Not to mention werewolves can't shoot lightning," added Megan.

"INVITE THEM TO THE CLUB, BOYS!" called Chloe, the werewolves heading forward before the damaged VTOL hatch exploded out, sending them flying.

"CHLOE...WHAT...THE ACTUAL...SMEG!" snapped a lizardman in futuristic gear coming out.

"Bro, you're overdressed. This is Casual Friday," said Chloe cheerfully.

"Overdress THIS!" snapped the lizardman, sending two plasma orbs at Chloe.

A pair of lightning bolts shot out of Chloe's horns and hit the orbs, detonating them before they hit. "Oh, that's just cheeky, blasting on the first date!" laughed Chloe.

"The first... Chloe, do I want to know what context you think this is?" asked Matt.

"This is Party Central...and I'm sick of being uptight. I wanna PARTYYYYY!" laughed Chloe, literally dancing around.

"Dear lord, the blondeness has soaked through to her brain," said Matt in disbelief.

"I also know I could skin you all so easily. You never could beat me," taunted Chloe.

"Considering I'm holding more marbles than you are right now, I think I have a good chance," said Matt.

"And I'm not standing in water," said Chloe, before electrifying the puddle, walking up as the three shuddered, readying her claws. "I think it's time to be an only child," she said, happily, readying to take Matt's throat out, before a blue beam hit her in the back.

The werewolves turned with a snarl as several robots marched towards them, aiming their weapons. "Protect the alpha," growled one, before they ran at the bots, the droids blasting them one after the other.

"Is that the cavalry arriving?" asked Gary.

"Surrender in the name of Hunter Cain," intoned one of the bots, like Cain had wanted.

Everyone knew about Hunter Cain and every EVO had good reason to fear him. "To the rooftops, fast!" said Gary.

There was at least one EVO not worried, the lizardman walking past Gary and Megan, a laser blade igniting. "Yoo hoo...tin caaans…" called Matt.

"Acceptable target," said one of the robots as they turned to aim at Matt.

"Good grief, blast from the past," muttered Matt, his blade easily deflecting the shots, two of the bots readying some nasty-looking machetes from their wrists and charging him, only to become a head shorter in two swipes. "You wanna come on too?" called Matt.

However, one bot apparently learned from its colleagues' falls and simply shot at Matt from a distance. Gary and Megan yelped as Matt was sent flying, the bot walking up with far more finesse then its fellows before turning to the sky and the hovering news copters. "Do not fear. Hunter Cain will protect you from these beasts," it called, before aiming at Gary and Megan

"We had nothing to do with this!" yelled Megan.

"See how they lie too," called the bot, projecting an image of Chloe, with the two terrified gargoyle EVOs in a clothing store, Chloe trying on anything and the image making it look like Gary and Megan were accomplices.

"I'm not sure who that's less flattering for; us or her," said Megan as she watched Chloe pose in a mirror.

"Actually, it really didn't look that-" started Gary before Megan elbowed him in the stomach.

The bot turned its head as Rex and Bobo finally ccaught up, a few Providence agents with him. "It seems my time is up. Do not trust these freaks," called the bot before taking off.

"Cain's got deeper pockets than I thought," said Rex as he finally caught up.

Matt groaned from where he had landed, in a waste bin, just his feet visible, "I can see rainbows...also, cure my sis or I'll bite your head off."

"No problem, one cured _perro_...where did she go?" asked Rex, looking around.

"Hmm...I think I gotta hunch," said Bobo before letting out a wolf's howl.

"What are you doing?" asked Rex.

"Wolves can't resist howling along," said Bobo before howling again.

"That...is never going to work. Take it from someone who spent a month as a royal caste werewolf," said Matt, managing to get himself out.

Gary nodded and said, "Indeed. That is just a folks t-" before another howl was heard from an alley before Chloe's voice went "Bugger."

"Go get 'er, Rex," said Bobo.

"On it," said Rex before building up his Punk Busters and jumping over the building and directly into the alley.

There were several blasts before Chloe fell out of the alley, her eyes spiraling. "It's rude to shoot a lady," she gibbered.

Rex walked out of the alley and said, "Ok, Chloe, this shouldn't hurt a bit." He placed a hand on her back, blue circuit lines lighting up on her skin. She shrank visibly under Rex's touch, her muscles gaining less mass but remaining toned while her back spikes became a lot smaller. However, she was still a yellow-furred werewolf when Rex pulled his hand away and said, "That's all I can do. I'm sorry."

"Yeah...Doc thinks it's our own nanites rejecting the cure," said Matt.

Chloe looked a bit dazed before her eyes focused and she saw her reflection. Luckily, she didn't start making any insane giggles this time. Instead, she quickly gathered up her stretched and tattered tank top and hugged it close to her chest. "How long were you letting me run around like this?" she snapped.

"You were insane and wanted to eat and bite everyone," said Megan.

Chloe groaned and said, "Please tell me I didn't act like Draconus."

"You didn't act like Draconus," said Gary. Chloe sighed before Gary asked, "Who's Draconus?"

Matt said, "You acted like Betrayl." Chloe let out a louder groan at that. "Just borrow my jacket," said Matt, tossing said jacket over.

Chloe quickly picked it up and put it on. "Ok, anything else I should know about?" asked Chloe.

"How about the pack of were-EVOs loose in the city who don't have a leader now?" said Bobo.

"Say wh...OW! My head!" yelped Chloe.

"Hmm...they should have been cured with Chloe," said Rex.

"Well, she ain't completely cured," said Bobo.

"Oh no...they're all coming," said Chloe in terror, a dozen or so other wolves climbing over roofs.

"Uh, you think you can still control them?" asked Gary nervously.

The horde was now approaching, snarling. "I think-oooooh...SLEEP!" called Chloe, the wolves looking confused before slumping over.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at that. "Ok, now I just need to cure everyone one of them and hope I don't overload before I'm finished," said Rex.

* * *

Matt glared at the manager. "You tried to hire my sister for an assassination mission?" he snarled, made worse by the lethal dentistry he had, the manager trying to hide under his desk.

"I swear, all that's missing is a big jar for him to hide in," muttered Gary.

"Huh?" asked Megan.

"You know, as in King Eurytheus hiding in a jar whenever Heracles brought back..." started Gary before noticing the odd look he was getting from the other teens. "Perhaps later," said Gary.

Matt looked back at the manager before reaching down and lifting him into the air. "Anything to say?" he growled.

"You know, come to think of it, it seems pretty odd for Hunter Cain to show up and try to clear EVOs out of this city not long after you sent us," said Rex.

"Yeah...I wonder if my bites are infectious?" said Matt cheerfully, opening his mouth wide.

"I doubt they are. I ought to be the one biting him," said Chloe.

Matt gave his sister an annoyed look and said, "I never get to infect anyone."

The manager glared. "I don't have to put up with this. You, Providence, stop these freaks," he snapped.

"I don't see how I'm under any obligation to do so," said Rex.

"What? How dare you? I know the mayor. I'll have you shot..." began the manager before Matt shook him violently. "I'm starting to see that hiring Providence in the first place was a mistake," spat the manager, "Why should I expect them to be of any help when they're parading their own favorite plague-bearers in public?"

"Ooooh, nice, insult the only guy who could overpower me or my sister. Bravo," said Matt, petting the manager on the head.

"Just wait a little longer," said Bobo to Chloe, "I wanna see if he can dig himself any deeper than this."

"I don't care what some...plague-carrying mongrel like your sister or some...gecko like you think. At least I'm human," snapped the manager.

Chloe said, "Did you just call me a b-"

"Ok, that's enough riling up," said Rex quickly, "Listen, pal, just make it easy and tell us where Cain is and maybe you'll be able to get out of this with just losing your reputation."

"Huh, you can't prove I hired him. He probably just responded to deal with you," said the manager loftily, the news showing that there was a protest over the EVOs.

"Well, lucky for us, we have a friend that can check your computers for any messages. Say, where is Chip? And the other experiments for that matter?" asked Matt.

"We left them guarding that thing in that vault," said Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chip was looking over the device recovered from the vault. "Why bother with that thing?" asked Draco, "It's fried, isn't it?"

"No, it's shut down. It won't take much to repair it...and I think if it did explode, there'd be a visible bite out of the Earth for all we know. Atlanteans love their booby traps," said Chip, peering at the device's inside.

"And why would we want it working?" asked NegaMorph, "That thing looks like it's more trouble than it's worth."

"Because I can shut it down safely and maybe find out why the Atlanteans had a terraformer on a M-class Earth," said Chip carefully.

"Well, they've left a lot of stuff on this planet, apparently," said Contrinus, "Atlanteans are really bad at picking up after themselves."

"No, this is unusual. Not even the Atlanteans would put a terraformer on a planet," said Chip.

"It's kinda small for a terraformer, don't you think?" asked NegaMorph.

"Size isn't everything. Look at Poxy," said Chip, still working.

"Poxy was designed to take out individuals, specifically popular planetary leaders," said NegaMorph, "This device can't have that great a range."

The device lit up at that, Chip said to it, "What's your maximum range?"

The machine paused before it said, "This device was intended for the Cosmic Bowl project...maximum range is 2000 lightyears."

"The Cosmic what?" asked Draco.

"Details classified at Omega 12 clearance only," said the device, going silent.

"Well, that added a new bottom to this planet of mysteries," said NegaMorph.

Contrinus walked in at that, saying "Anyone want a drink?"

"When did you leave the room?" asked Draco.

"I went to get a drink, bushi bu," said Contrinus sweetly, the smell of coffee coming from the mugs on her tray.

"I hope the brew here is good," said Draco, picking up the mug.

"Oh it'll give you a great night's sleep," said Contrinus with a grin as Draco took a swig...and his eyes rolled into his head before he fell backwards with a snore.

"Contrinus...what did you-" said Chip in horror before 'Contrinus' smacked him through a wall and shifted and grew into Strapwing.

"Too easy," sneered Strapwing.

"You..." growled NegaMorph before Strapwing threw a canister at NegaMorph that released a mist and caused him to completely solidify.

"Now then," said Strapwing before picking up the terraformer. "Mantichrome, I got your little toy. Where are we meeting?" he said into his com.

"Back to base," said Mantichrome, "I'm not taking any more risks with your recklessness."

"Yes, but I have...one thing left..." said Strapwing, looking at the experiments before switching his hand back to that of Unit Three, opening it to show a little experiment pod.

* * *

The war against these wolf EVOs was not going as Cain was expecting. Yes, his bots could drive off these monsters, but they healed as fast as they were injured. "Maybe we ought to be using silver bullets after all," said one of his men.

"What we really need are some of those 'magic bullets," said another meaningfully.

"I only have one anti-nanite bullet left and I'm not using it on any EVO except the one it's meant for," said Cain. He fingered the bullet in his hand, the one that he had carved Rex's name on.

The door opened and the last bot in his army stomped in...Unit 3, and it was dragging something. "Unit 3 returning to base...this EVO seems to be allied with one of your priority targets," it said, tossing the bag down.

"Then why didn't you execute it?" asked Cain.

"It is speaking. If it is an ally, strategy says it can be used as bait," said Unit 3

Cain raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't think these robots could be this smart, let alone capable of independent reason like this.

"It would have a 91.4% chance of you terminating your target," said Unit 3, either not noticing or caring that Cain seemed impressed.

"What kind of EVO is it, anyways?" asked one of Cain's men, shaking the bag.

"Careful, it is still recovering. It could attack," said Unit 3.

The bag was shaken until a golden bird with red wing feathers and purple tail feathers fell out. The only real indications this thing was an EVO was that it had a third leg and its tail feathers were actually attached to a long tail.

"Ugly little freak, isn't it?" said one of the guards, getting a dog catcher wire ring ready.

The bird hissed before the ring was looped around its neck. "What do you think it was?" asked another man.

"Probably a goose," said another.

"Careful, we don't know what it does," said another one, trying to pull the EVO back before it pulled with some surprising strength, throwing the two forward. The bird tried to fly off, but it couldn't get very high off the ground, but it was strong enough to drag the two guys holding onto the pole.

"Contain it," snapped Cain, three more with lightning guns running up.

Unit 3 was just watching the men run back and forth after the EVO. Presumably recording this to learn from. It's not like it was being entertained by this. "Unit 3! Help them, now!" Cain commanded.

"Recording for training purposes," said Unit 3.

"This isn't the time. Do it or I'll scrap you," said Cain icily, aiming his pistol in the bot's face.

"Command confirmed," said Unit 3 before starting forward. Unit 3 stepped out before punching the bird as it went past. The punch was enough to daze the bird long enough for the other men to start strapping its wings to its sides. "Request permission to...recharge power cells," said Unit 3

"Permission granted," said Cain offhandedly. He'll eventually need to look at that bot's programming to see what makes it act so differently from the others.

Everyone was so busy making sure the new EVO was tied up that they didn't see Unit 3 head to the door, look both ways, flip them off with both hands and leg it out the door

* * *

When Matt and the others got back to where the experiments were, they found them each incapacitated. "What happened here?" asked Matt, looking from the unconscious Draco and Chip to the paralyzed NegaMorph.

Chloe walked up before shocking NegaMorph. "WAKE UP" she snarled.

NegaMorph's eyes moved in their sockets, but other than that, he made no movement. "Let me try," said Matt before using his plasma power to bend NegaMorph like dry putty until he was fluid again.

"Oh, that feels so much better," said NegaMorph once he could move his jaws again.

Matt lifted Nega up. "Where is that damn device...and where is Contrinus?" he said darkly.

"Strapwing took them both," said NegaMorph.

"Aw...crap...do you know where he went?" said Chloe.

"Of course, I tailed him so cleverly while I was absolutely immobile," said NegaMorph sarcastically.

Matt glared before sucking the plasma energy back out. "This is all we need," he muttered.

"At least Mantichrome won't be able to use that device," said Chip who had come back around, "It's completely locked out."

"That's one good point," said Matt.

"I suspect Mantichrome will be calling about a ransom or-" started Chloe before an explosion was heard outside. "Oh, now what?!" snapped Chloe, glaring out the window. Her eyes widened in shock before she ducked down, several rounds shattering the window frame. "Guys? Anyone know the psycho paramilitary types outside?" she said.

Rex looked out the window and groaned, "Oh, not him again."

"You know him?" growled Matt, his mood and feral control having darkened after he'd seen someone take a shot at his sister.

"That's Hunter Cain, he believes that nanites are a disease that EVOs spread and that we need to be put down for it," said Rex, "Also, he hates me especially."

Matt glared, before trying his com and frowning further, "He's smart enough to jam coms. We're getting no help."

"You have all the help you need here," said Gary, "We've been chased from enough homes. We're not going to evicted just because that purist hired some filthy mercenaries."

"Uh, Matt and Chloe are mercenaries," pointed out Draco.

Gary, without missing a beat, added, "Present company accepted."

"So, any particular weapon this Cain has that we should be aware of?" asked Chloe.

"Just basic military surplus stuff," said Bobo, "I could disarm those guns with my feet." Chloe glanced briefly at Bobo's hand-like feet and decided not to comment on it.

"He does have one thing: an anti-nanite round but he's saving that for me," said Rex, Matt peering over to see who was presumably Cain and a dozen or so troopers and a covered cage of some sort.

"We could take them," said Matt, "Bet they never had to deal with plasma and lightning powers before."

Chloe shook her head, pointing to where a dozen or so tourists were watching from a safe distance...well, safe for regular guns. Matt actually made Chloe jump at that as he snarled his horns growing a little.

Chloe smacked the side of his head and hissed, "Not now."

"Ok, freaks...you coming out or are we coming in?" called one of the troopers outside on a megaphone.

"What, we need to give invitations for fights now?" asked Bobo.

"Come out or your friend gets plucked," sneered another, the group peering up as the cover was taken off.

The group gasped as they saw Contrinus shackled in that cage. "Draco, calm down," said Chip quickly.

"Calm down? They have Contrinus in a damn cage," snarled Draco, looking ready to jump out the window.

"Rushing out now will only make things worse," said Chip.

"For them," snapped Draco.

"Guys, let's wait a minute and think this over," said Rex, "Those hunters can't cover every angle. If we can surround them, one of us will be able to grab Contrinus."

"So what's the plan, o fearless leader?" said Matt sarcastically.

"We hit them from every possible angle," said Rex.

"Does this mean I get to beat these guys up?" said Draco with a growl

"Yep," said Rex, "Though you might want to leave some room open for our friends."

"No...they hurt Contrinus," growled Draco angrily.

"I'm just saying they need the good press from the locals here more than you do," said Rex.

"They can get in line," snarled Draco, baring his fangs.

"Look, you can focus on getting Contrinus to safety, we'll watch your back," said Megan, "Does that sound fair?"

"Works for me," snarled Draco before shooting at the window.

* * *

Quite soon, several gargoyle EVOs were flying out of the windows, heading towards the rear of the hunters. But the hunters' attention was soon drawn back to the front as Rex, Matt, Chloe, Bobo, and NegaMorph charged out.

The troopers themselves didn't panic, instead taking aim and opening fire. Rex's Smack Hands acted as a shield to block the bullets. Meanwhile, Bobo and NegaMorph were targeting the guns and blasting them out of the troopers' hands.

Cain however was firing with some better practice, drawing a new gun when he lost another, before he focused on Rex, glaring and drawing a new rifle. "It's time we finished this," he said before aiming the rifle. Before he could pull the trigger, Chloe barreled straight into him, knocking the rifle from his hand. "No...damn freak," he snapped, drawing a dagger. Chloe snarled at Cain but that suddenly cut off. The reason was because the dagger was now deep between her ribs. Cain glared and spat "Freak." before pushing her back, Chloe slumping with a surprised expression.

Cain turned in time to hear a psychotic howl, a quadruped reptilian lunging at him. Cain simply swung his big gun like a bat and hit the beast before it touched him. "This city has a worse infestation than I thought," spat Cain. The creature staggered back at that before shaking its head and as Cain swung again, snapped out, catching the gun in its jaw and biting down. Surprisingly, the metal bent under its fangs and quite soon, it had ripped the barrel right off.

Cain stepped back, readying his knife again as the creature chewed once before spitting out the mangled barrel. "Kill yooou...ssssssod…" it hissed angrily.

"You don't scare me, beast," said Cain.

The EVO just snarled before taking a deep breath. Guessing what was about to happen, Cain pulled out a grenade and threw into the beast's mouth.

There was a flash and the EVO coughed as tear gas came out, the creature staggering before falling on its side. "Is this really the best that Providence has managed to tame?" sneered Cain.

"They're not Providence," said Rex's voice before a chunk of road narrowly missed Cain.

Cain turned and glared, "Hiding behind your fellow monsters? Not your usual style."

"Monster?" coughed the other EVO, getting up and unfurling a pair of wings, "Tried a mirror?"

"Are those supposed to impress me?" asked Cain before picking up his ruined gun and tossing it at one of the wings, pinning it to the ground.

The dragon didn't even yelp, turning to rip the gun up before breathing flame on it and then turning to Cain. "You killed my sister. I'm gonna make this slow," it snarled.

"Hey, how about checking my pulse before signing my death certificate?" said an annoyed voice.

Even Cain looked surprised as Chloe got to her feet, the wound clearly vanishing with a silvery glow. "Ow...guess some things about werewolves are true," she said.

"Why didn't you say you were alive sooner?" asked Matt with annoyance.

"Hello, I only had one lung to work with at the moment," responded Chloe.

"Damn freaks!" snapped Cain, backing up, the trio surrounding him, Draco, who was helping Contrinus, focusing on him.

"This is the part where you realize you're over your head and make a run for it," said Rex.

Cain glared before tossing a canister out, Chloe and Rex covering their faces while Matt used his wing to cover his face, as the flashbang detonated. "I really don't like that guy," muttered Matt.

* * *

Cain peered out of an alley as several police cars went by. His radio was already saying that his men were being rounded up and his compound had been raided too. Cain gritted his teeth. He hated being run off before a job was finished, particularly when Rex was involved.

He already had a plan though. He'd at least finish this job. He'd go to one of his caches, get some better weapons and finish these freaks off. He was so ingrained in thinking on how he would take things out on the targets that he didn't hear several slates land behind him before a half dozen shapes peered down.

Cain looked up and for a moment thought he was looking up at a gothic cathedral. But the gargoyles on the roofs weren't made of stone, but flesh and blood. "Hunter Cain," said one of them darkly, the eyes watching a mix of solid white and solid red glows.

Cain reached for another weapon, only to realize he had already gone through his on-hand armory. "Oh dear," said one of the females, with a draconic head and build before another male said "Out of weapons?"

"You think you can fight all of us with your bare hands?" asked another.

"I'll take you apart," snapped Cain, reaching for his knife only for one of the gargoyles to shoot forward and grab his wrist, another behind him grabbing his knife. The two gargoyles brought his hands together and bent a metal pipe around his wrists.

"Get off me!" snapped Cain before another female punched him across the jaw. The force of that blow was enough to make him fall onto his back.

"Nice one Megan. Let's finish him off," said a bulky red gargoyle with an evil grin.

"We're not going to stoop to his level," said Gary, "If we kill him, the people of Monaco will see us as he does: monsters who need to be put down. We don't even need to do anything other than turn him in. We've already got all the proof we need about who hired him."

Cain smirked, "You can't prove a thing. Those citizens could have been led by anyone."

"Your computer files say otherwise," said a voice on his radio.

Megan took off the radio and clicked it on, "Chip, did you find something?"

"Looks like Cain's computers keep meticulous records. Should be enough here to get him tossed in a nice deep hole," said Chip evilly.

"More importantly, will it be enough to convict Monsieur Soigne?" asked Gary.

"Oh, better than that. He's the guy who hired Dumbo," laughed Chip.

"But is that enough of a crime in itself?" asked Gary.

"Oh, I've only hit the tip of the iceberg now that I've gotten into Soigne's own files," said Chip, "He's been dealing a lot of cards under the table."

"He could be gone. The last voice spewing hatred. We'd be free," said the dragoness gargoyle happily.

"Free, but still on the streets," grumbled the bulky gargoyle, "We still have no jobs and barely a real home."

"I bet I could convince Matt to help," said Chip.

"What, he runs a job agency?" asked the bulky gargoyle.

"No...but he's...saved up and he has a soft spot for the underdog," said Chip.

"I wouldn't count on his charity lasting our whole lives," said Megan.

"Matt could help give you a start, but I think I know how you can sustain yourselves," said Chip, "Have you ever considered show business?"

* * *

Chip had been right: once the managers and Cain's files had hit the internet, and the news, the police had descended on the hotel like a swarm of locusts. Matt, back to his humanoid form and Chloe at the front of the crowd smirking as the manager was led out in cuffs.

"I really wonder if I should have bitten him," said Chloe.

"And have him in your pack?" said Matt in mock horror.

"Hey, I've already spent more than long enough curing all of those wolf EVOs," said Rex, "I'm not doing any more."

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad," said Matt.

"Easy for you to say. All you had to do was endure that angry doctor's rant from Contrinus," said Rex.

"Why was Contrinus upset with you?" asked Chloe.

"She was mad that I forced myself into dragon mode," said Matt offhandedly, "She thinks that I'm pushing my nanites way too hard at their current level and I'd be more like to turn into protoplasm than a plasma dragon next time."

Rex waved a hand, "Don't worry, I've pushed myself far harder than that and I never melted."

"Do boys have no sense of self-preservation?" asked Chloe in exasperation.

Matt turned to Chloe. "Oh she wants to see you too. Something about you not monitoring your own nanites?" he said with evil glee.

"Mine only just went active again!" snapped Chloe.

"Well she has to check, plus who knows what'll happen. Don't think I cannot see some Skyrim inspiration," said Matt evilly.

"Say, is there anything you still need to take out of the hotel?" asked Rex.

"Just some luggage that can wait," said Chloe. Just then, a pink and blue blur shot out of a window with a loud 'WHEEEEEE!' before going back in another window. "And there it is." said Chloe.

Matt glared at her. "You brought MAC?!" he snapped.

"It was by accident," protested Chloe.

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. Chip, you said you wanted to take some cash out the reserves. What for?" said Matt

"To help our new friends make a start on their new careers," said Chip.

"In what, may I ask?" asked Matt in a low tone that threatened swift punishment if he didn't like it.

"Theatre," said Chip.

Matt paused at that. "Not as bad as I expected..." he said before tossing Chip a credit chip.

"Yep, they'll be doing their first show of _Les Miserables_ in a month," said Chip.

Matt nodded, "Ok, but tell them I'll know if they buy any sports cars or anything."

"Nah, it's Nega who you should worry about that," said Chip.

"Nega? Why would he..." asked Chloe before looking around, "Wait, where's the monkey?"

"I think he said something about checking the local..." said Rex before pausing, "Oh, they wouldn't..."

"They wouldn't what?" said Matt coldly.

"Well, you know what kind of city Monaco is, right?" asked Rex.

"Oh god...and Nega has a chip," said Matt in horror.

* * *

It turns out, most casinos didn't have problems with EVOs. If you had money to gamble with, you could play. Matt stomped in and grabbed a member of security. "You...looking for a black blob in a fedora and a monkey with guns. WHERE ARE THEY?" he snapped.

"That way," said the security guy, pointing towards the roulette tables.

Matt glared and walked towards said tables, his ears picking up cheers as he got closer. He soon heard a familiar voice say, "C'mon, Papa needs two new pairs of gloves."

"C'mon, lucky black!" said another familiar voice.

Matt turned the corner to see NegaMorph and Bobo at the head of the table, a group of people cheering them on, though a few spotted Matt closing in and listened to their 6th senses and departed fast. The gamblers were temporarily oblivious to the incoming disaster because of their good luck. "Alright, rake 'em in, baby," said Bobo, pulling more chips to himself.

"Hey, don't take my share," said NegaMorph, grabbing fistfuls of chips.

Matt dropped a hand on each one, squeezing to dig his claws in just enough to poke. "Hi, lads," he said mock cheerfully.

"Hey Matt, we were gonna share the winnings," said NegaMorph.

"Of course you were...but instead you're gonna give it to a good cause," said Matt happily, gripping harder on Bobo as he tried to slip away. "And where are you going?" he said not even looking.

"To the little simian's room," said Bobo.

"Of course you were...via the front door I assume," said Matt, dragging Bobo back.

"Cheese it!" yelled Bobo, biting Matt's hand and running for it when he let go. NegaMorph also flowed out of Matt's grip and started running.

"GET BACK HERE! Excuse me, please send all their winnings to this account," said Matt, tossing a card to the roulette wheel attendant.

"But they haven't cashed in their chips yet," said the dealer.

"Oh, they're about to," said Matt, cracking his knuckles before running after the duo.

* * *

Mantichrome looked at the device Strapwing had brought back. "Well, it isn't broken," said Mantichrome, "Just completely unable to be used without blowing us to oblivion."

"That's not my fault. That tin canned experiment tampered with it," said Strapwing loftily.

"You could have brought it straight to me, but you couldn't resist the urge to play with it," growled Mantichrome.

"I...miscalculated while I tested it," said Strapwing, lying smoothly.

"Well, in spite of your failure, we did learn something interesting," said Mantichrome.

"And what would that be?" asked Strapwing.

"This device is not a terraformer itself. It is a receiver of terraforming energy from another source. Which begs the question where it was getting its energy from," said Mantichrome.

"I heard it mention something called the Cosmic Bowl. Some sort of Atlantean black ops project?" said Strapwing.

"Well, if there's any information on it, it would be on this planet," said Mantichrome, "Why else would this transmitter be here?"

"A storage area?" suggested Strapwing.

"Well, there are still plenty of places left to look for it," said Mantichrome.

"Sir, if I may, maybe we should leave well enough alone? This device was important enough to have a void bomb built into it..." said Strapwing.

"Oh, I suppose you already know of an artifact that'll make up for the loss of this one and where to find," said Mantichrome scathingly.

"No...I just don't think it's worth being reduced to nothingness because we were trying to find the on switch," said Strapwing a little sarcastically.

"Not with this thing," said Mantichrome, "I want you looking at the other facilities on this planet until we find out just what this is the remote control to."

"That's the thing. I think that's a component..." began Strapwing, only for Mantichrome to snap. "Components don't transmit signals. We lost a valuable tool because of your carelessness and you're going to be doing a lot of extra work to make up for it!" snapped Mantichrome.

"Yes...sir..." said Strapwing darkly.

"Good, now get back to work. There's a lot of scouting that still needs to be done," said Mantichrome.

* * *

There's another chapter, continuing from the last one. In case you've been wondering, both chapters' titles are gambling terms. And we also feature the infamous Hunter Cain in this chapter. I don't think there's any continuity problems here. There's plenty of time between Cain's appearance here and his eventual appearance in Season 3 so he'll have either broken out or have been sprung out before that happens.

The next chapter will be up on Monday and it's going to be a particularly exciting and extensive one. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	6. Behemoths

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 6: Behemoths**

Matt walked through the _Bladestorm'_ s corridors, enjoying his human form for the moment. It seemed his EVO form was caused by a partial encoding meaning that on the ship he was ok...as was Chloe. It had also apparently given Chip some ideas for some help with Kala. That said, he was annoyed. He'd have found out about this, though it would still take ages to find the reality field frequency, if he hadn't been constantly hanging around with Rex.

He walked into the main canteen to see Morph watching what looked like some sort of Japanese monster film. "Boy, the special effects here are pretty impressive," commented Matt, "They sure make the monsters look ugly."

"Yeah, the news are alot more fun to watch in this universe," said Morph.

Matt nodded, taking a coffee out the replicator machine before taking a sip...and spitting the contents over Morph. "What did you say?" he said weakly.

"Ah, you interrupted before we got to one of those weird Japanese commercial," said Morph.

"That's...the news?" said Matt, weakly, flicking the channel to another identical feed before he began counting, getting to five before his com beeped...White Knight. "Bob's Monster Taxidermists. You snuff em, we stuff em," he said sarcastically.

"Lynch, you need to take Rex to Japan," said White Knight.

"When did I become an escort service?" asked Matt.

"Since you became an EVO," said White Knight shortly before cutting the line.

Matt sighed before tuning to Techo. "We're getting guests. Power down the reality field and warn Chloe," he said. He wasn't ready to tell the locals yet about a possible cure, lest some more...unscrupulous members decided to take the ship by force.

* * *

It wasn't just Rex that was coming. Agent Six was also coming aboard, along with Doc Holiday. "I didn't think you went out into the field," said Chloe.

"I can hold my own out there," said Holiday.

"I can believe that. A few ground rules: sections of this ship are dangerous unless you know what you're doing so I stationed guards and had the turbolifts go into secure mode. If a guard says go somewhere, please do so," said Matt, his reptilian EVO form back, though in a modified camo outfit.

"Can I use your lab?" asked Holiday.

"Sure...Dr. Lao can show you how some of the more advanced systems work and get you a temporary translator. None of the computers speak English," said Matt with a nod to two guards, one an anthro feline who said, "Follow me please, ma'am."

"More aliens?" asked Six.

"Humans aren't the only species out there," said Chloe.

"We're a big ship. If you need recreation or relaxation, there's an agri-dome on deck 3, section 12, 4000 acres. Just mind the dracohawks. They're not dangerous, just annoying," said Matt.

* * *

 _Matt miró hacia el cielo mientras el sol se ponía más bajo en el horizonte. Las estrellas empezaban a aparecer y que siempre le hacía pensar en lo que había más allá de ellos, lo que tenía que volver. El sonido de pasos le llamó la atención y se volvió a ver a su hermana._

 _Chloe parecía darse cuenta de la mirada de Matt antes de decir: "Usted está pensando en salir ... otra vez ... ¿no es así?"_

 _"Sí, mi hermana, no es una guerra entre las estrellas y tenemos nuestro papel en ella", dijo Matt, "Pronto, tendremos que volver y luchar contra el enemigo una vez más."_

 _Chloe parecía horrorizado ante eso, diciendo "¿Por qué? Estamos seguros y cómodos aquí ... y Chupy tiene todos los carteros para atacar lo que jamás podría desear. "_

 _Matt miró a la chupacabra pequeña, que llevaba un poncho pequeño bailaba sobre sus patas traseras por el borde de un sombrero. Fue muy lindo._

 _"Sé lo que temes. Tienes miedo no voy a volver ... que vamos a estar separados de nuEVO," dijo Matt, con severidad._

 _Chloe empezó a llorar y dijo: "Sí, realmente temen ser separados de nuEVO. ¿Qué pasa si me capturo por el Imperio y ser lavado el cerebro para servir de nuEVO? Nunca podría volver."_

 _"No, mi hermana, eres una mujer fuerte", dijo Matt, "El Imperio no será capaz de tomar tan fácilmente. Y siempre será así independientemente de que trate de separarnos."_

 _Se detuvieron al oír el sonido de alguien vomitando en el fondo. "¿Oyes algo?" dijo Matt, confundido._

 _"Debe haber sido un pájaro", dijo Chloe, "Tengo que irme. Cena tiene que estar preparado."_

 _Mientras caminaba por la puerta, Chris salió. Matt notó cómo él hizo una pausa para mirar al Chloe. Chris se volvió hacia Matt y le dijo: "Amigo, estoy en necesidad de un consejo."_

 _"Yo esperaba tanto. He visto cómo te ves a mi hermana!" roto Matt, antes de que ambos se detuvieron, con voz débil diciendo "Oh, no te atreves."_

 _"¿Me puedes culpar? Ella es una chica hermosa y tiene un espíritu de fuego", dijo Chris, "¿Qué hombre de sangre caliente no se sentiría atraído?"_

 _"No eres más que un hombre, eres un lobo, no estoy tan seguro de que puedo confiar en ti con mi hermana", dijo Matt._

 _"¡NO SÓLO ESTO ES MI CEREBRO! ¡NONONO...USTED NO ES...!" dijo que el mismo eco de nuEVO, más fuerte antes de desvanecerse._

 _Los dos hombres levantó la vista hacia el eco antes de encogerse de hombros y Chris diciendo: "Sin embargo, incluso si Chloe tiene un espíritu ardiente, su corazón es tan helada. Incluso el Chupy adorable tiene problemas para tocarlo."_

 _Matt miró a Chupy, que estaba cansado de bailar y estaba tomando una siesta en el sombrero. Fue muy lindo._

 _Matt asintió. "Hay gente mucho peor que podría querer a mi hermana. Pero tienes que probarte a ti mismo y ganar su confianza primero antes de dar consejos a cabo", dijo Matt, con severidad._

 _"Lo haré, mi amigo, creo que voy a empezar por ayudar con la cena", dijo Chris._

 _Después de que Chris había entrado de nuEVO, Kala se acabó, llorando en voz alta. "Mi amor, perdóname, he hecho algo terrible", exclamó._

 _"¿Qué pasa, querida?" dijo Matt, mirando sorprendido, el eco lejano diciendo "Oh, dame un descanso ..."_

 _"Mi personalidad mal logrado tomar el control y tuvo un romance", dijo Kala._

 _Matt abrió la boca y preguntó: "¿Con quién?"_

 _"Su doble dimensión del mal", dijo Kala._

 _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo escapar del limbo?" dijo Matt horrorizado los dos suspiros como la voz oculta dijo "Esto es peor que mi canto ... y dónde está esa música de fondo viene?"_

 _"No lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que he usado mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos torcidos", dijo Kala, "Oh, estoy tan avergonzada. Ni siquiera las payasadas entrañables de Chupy pueden hacerme sentir mejor."_

 _Matt miró a Chupy y se dio cuenta que estaba en el sombrero más. Miró a su alrededor vio a chuparlo en la cabeza de una cabra. Era ... no es tan lindo._

 _"Te perdono mi amor ... que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo ..." dijo Matt antes de Kala parecía pensar en algo "Hey ... ¿por qué estamos hablando en español?"_

 _En el momento justo, otra Matt parecía a aparecer el aire. "¡ESO ES TODO! ¡SOBRE ESTE SUEÑO! ¡NADA QUE VER AQUI! CONSEQUIE EL SMEG FUERA!"_

* * *

Matt woke up with a start to see he was in one of the _Bladestorm_ 's break rooms. Matt looked at the TV and saw it was playing that soap opera Rex liked watching. Matt glanced to the side and saw Rex also watching. "You're finally awake," said Rex, "How could anyone sleep through a marathon of _El Amor, De La Pasión, El Amor_?"

Matt stared in horror. "I hate soaps," he muttered.

Just then, Morph came in and said, "Hey guys, look what I've taught Chupy to do." He placed a sombrero on the floor, put a poncho-wearing Chupy on the rim, and turned on a CD player that stared playing the Mexican Hat Dance. On cue, Chupy stood up on two legs and started hopping around the sombrero's brim.

Matt stared bug-eyed for a second before blasting Chupy and Morph and running out screaming.

Rex shrugged and said, "Must have eaten something funky he slept. Cute dance, _blobito_."

"Matt owes me a new sombrero. And a new CD player," said Morph before Chupy tasted his head and scampered out the door.

* * *

The rest of the flight over to Japan was uneventful, even if Matt was grumbling about ' _español estupido_ ' for a good part of it.

"Entering Japanese airspace. Incoming trans com from JSDF command. They're demanding our ID. Readying jet fighters at outer marker," said a crewman calmly, Matt having been unable to stop Rex from seeing the bridge

"Tell them we're Providence," said Rex.

Matt paused before nodding to a crewman before saying, "JSDF, this is Providence airship, _Bladestorm_ , responding to EVO activity in your region...stand your forces down."

A reply quickly came, "Thank goodness you've come. The EVO problems have been getting worse."

"Indeed, has Rodan turned up yet?" said Matt, unable to resist. Rex gave him a blank look at that. "You know, Rodan? The giant mutant pteranodon? Don't tell me you haven't watched the old monster movies," said Matt.

"Who needs to watch monster movies when you're fighting monsters every day?" asked Rex.

"The Toho films are classics," complained Matt before one of the crewmen said "Sir...got a big lifesign signal headed for the coast...can't get a direct lock but its headed for the surface, fast."

"Another sea EVO? Should have known," said Rex.

"You're not afraid of deep water, are you?" asked Chloe.

"No, but my builds drag me down," said Rex.

"Target surfacing," said the crewman, a holoview opening to show what looked like some sort of eastern dragon, almost as long as the _Bladestorm_ breach the surface, heading for the city.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a bit of a problem if I don't have any dry land to fight it on," said Rex.

"It's headed for the city...estimate one minute to landfall...DNA scan confirms no human base," said Aria calmly, a targeting reticule appearing over the creature, "On your command...MACs one through three are span up and ready."

"That thing looks beyond saving anyways," said Six, "And containing it would be impossible."

Matt nodded before Rex could object. "Fire," he said, the ship shaking as the _Bladestorm_ 's giant railguns fired, the EVO screeching as it vanished in the resulting explosion's smoke.

"That was pretty easy for a giant sea EVO," commented Rex.

"Error...lifesigns unaffected," said Aria before a trio of blue fireballs shot out, slamming into the _Bladestorm_.

"Yeah, said that way too early," said Rex.

"Hull breach...decks 3...12 and 15..." snapped a crewman before the EVO shot out with a shriek, several singes and cuts from the hits but otherwise unhurt, ignoring the shots from the point defense turrets. Rounds that should have taken it apart were bouncing harmlessly off, laser blasts barely burning it and railgun rounds and missiles exploding harmlessly.

* * *

Quite naturally, this fight was being observed by a lot of people. But one particular person had a big investment in this.

"Archon...this new vessel does not match local technological development," said a female voice calmly, the view zooming out before highlighting the ship that the EVO was battling. As the people watched, its attempts to circle it was repelled as its hull was electrified.

"I can see that," said one known as 'archon', "What is the probability of the vessel destroying that EVO?"

"Scanning...armament consists of energy weapons in excess of 3000 gigawatts, fusion missiles and 300mm railguns, known as MAC guns. Armor is a megunuium alloy of 300mm...secondary vessels of frigate, cruiser and light battleship class detected docked as well as multiple fighters detected...chance of subject 12 being terminated is 84%," said the female voice calmly, rotating wire forms of the various weapons and ships being shown as they were mentioned.

"In that case, recall it. We cannot risk losing a precious commodity," said the watcher.

"Error...control signal damaged...activate self-destruct?" said the voice calmly, the red word 'error' flashing onscreen.

The watcher sighed before saying, "We can't let Providence know about this. Activate self-destruct."

"Confirming...activate rampant programming," said the female voice, the EVO seen beginning to shriek in pain, patches beginning to turn grey and fall away, before finally, just bones were left, even those falling apart.

"Subject 12 declared failure...self-destruct successful..." said the female voice calmly.

"Good, now then, let's return to the matter of how Subject 12 got loose in the first place," said the archon.

"You mentioned that you wished that you could see a test. I am programmed to provide assist in providing all tests that the chief archon wants," said the female voice, a holographic woman appearing calmly.

"Perhaps I should have made my intentions more specific," said the watcher with a sigh.

"Yes, sir. I am also pleased to note that your staff have successfully harvested more raw DNA from Subject One," said the hologram calmly.

"Excellent. How much longer until it regenerates enough for more harvesting?" asked the archon.

"Estimated time in local time...36 hours. I am sensing hostility towards the Providence ship. Should I employ plasma cannons and destroy it? It is within range," said the AI calmly, a targeting reticule appearing over the ship.

"No, not yet," said the archon, "I think there are some resources that could still be tapped into yet."

"Standing down defenses..." said the AI, before seeming surprised as the figure said "When they call...extend them an invite to tour the facility."

"As you wish. Though please remember that standing orders from the council restricts visitors to surface levels only."

The archon only smirked to himself. The Providence agents wouldn't be 'guests' for long.

* * *

Considering there wasn't enough room to land the _Bladestorm_ , Matt and Rex's teams disembarked and got booked into a modest Japanese hotel.

"Ok, what do we know? Six, you usually get the briefings. Rex falls asleep and none of my men or me give a smeg. Is it something to do with why I was mobbed by Godzilla groupies on the way in?" said Matt in an irritated voice.

"This hasn't been the only instance of a giant EVO rampaging in this area," said Doc Holiday.

"Well, I can guess that. Giant EVOs aren't exclusive to any particular place, I'm betting," said Matt.

"True, but there have been more incidents regarding oversized EVOs here than there have been in the last five years," said Holiday.

"Have you seen Godzilla? I want to ask him to stomp Toho's selling department for not giving out his films in UK DVD region," said Matt, bored and clearly not listening as he raided the mini fridge.

"Matt, can you even read what those packages say?" asked Holiday.

"Can't talk, hungry," said Matt dully.

Chloe rolled her eyes before she said, "So Tokyo's living up to the stereotype, so what? Call in the heavy squads with really big nets."

"That's not the problem," said Holiday, "What has White Knight concerned is _why_ there are so many giant EVOs appearing here. The worst-case scenario is that a large amount of nanites are being drawn here and Honshu may become another Bug Jar."

"Aria would have warned us long before we reached the coast," said Chloe calmly, taking her backpack off and opening her bag, making Rex and Bobo take a step back as she took out a few grenades with a blue radiation warning on them.

"Well, I can't find any reason for nanites to be drawn here, no air or ocean currents could have brought so many nanites," said Holiday.

"Japan's tech central on any planet. We tried the local companies? Maybe one of them's making a giant magnet?" said Matt, who sounded as sarcastic as Chloe. They'd found out just before leaving that White Knight was having them cover expenses.

"That's what I said," said Rex.

"It's true. Problem is that Japan's such a hotbed that even I cannot work out where one computer stops and the other begins," said Chip gloomily, an icepack on his head.

"I can't even work out how to make the toilet work," whined Draco.

"I told you to go on the ship," snapped Chloe.

"I didn't need to go then!" whined Draco.

Chris walked in at that, "Do not go in there. The toilet's sulking because I told it to shut up."

The group paused before Matt said, "Did he just say-"

"So...where's a good place to eat around here?" asked Rex quickly.

Chris paused. "The sink recommended a nice place on the seafront..." he said before Matt screamed and ran out the room, his brain deciding to take a nap from sanity rather than try to comprehend that. Something about how it was never that weird the last time.

"We probably ought to stop him before the local Providence division mistakes him for another rampaging EVO," said Six.

"Oh please. No offense but apart from your four, your men couldn't contain a paper towel," said Chloe.

"Providence can capture EVOs without Rex's help," said Six, "Some divisions are quite adept at it actually. The Japanese division in particular have a lot of honed skill."

Chloe smirked. "All that practice with Godzilla?" she teased, before frowning as Six didn't react. "Do you have any human emotions?" she asked sarcastically.

"In my line of work, you need to emotions in check and your focus razor sharp," said Six.

Chloe sighed, "You'd do a great Borg impression. Anyhow, I assume the local division calling for backups a bad sign then."

"It is when the EVOs are growing outside of their containment range," said Six.

"Fine, Chip, can you..." began Chloe before noticing the experiments were staring at some sort of flashy show on the TV, their eyes pinpricks.

"What are they watching?" asked Rex.

"Oh, probably some episode that's not allowed to be shown in American for some reason," said Chloe. Mac, who had been floating around mindlessly, paused and gave a sad-sounding whine. Chloe patted him on the head and said, "There, there, it's not your fault." Mac chirped before floating over to watch the TV, though it was impossible to tell if it had any effect on him.

"Ok, Captain Kensi is due to meet us in the lobby...hmm…" said Six, pausing as a thought occurred...

* * *

"Providence has sent their best American agents," commented one bellhop in the lobby to another.

"Perhaps they can do something about those monsters running loose," said the other bellhop.

Just then, Matt came running by, screaming and yelling gibberish. The bellhops watched him run by and one of them said, "Americans are so weird."

A trio of troopers at that moment sadly chose then to walk inside, the door slamming into Matt, happily snapping him out of it. The trio were apparently Providence, though the difference was striking, their armor was a form of carapace armor and the weapon at their sides looking alot sleeker than the usual design. The only sign they were Providence was the Providence symbol on their chest armor and their shoulders.

The apparent leader of the trio, a stern-faced man with two scars that went from the right corner of his mouth to the middle of his chin, gave Matt an annoyed look and said, "EVO, you have one minute to explain yourself."

"Erm...No span'ole?" said Matt a little nervously. The EVO troopers exchanged glances before pulling out batons that started crackling with electricity. "Oh, come on!" yelped Matt, "Don't you guys know English when you hear it?"

The troopers looked at the apparent leader who nodded, the two running forward, the first one taking a swipe. Matt blocked the batons with his wrist and said, "You really think you can shock me into submission? My sister gives me a jolt of electricity every day for lunch."

The two troopers exchanged glances before splitting up, Matt being forced to split his attention. One began to hold his attention while another hit him from behind, and when he spun to attack, the other would.

"Ow! Stop it! Ouch! Hey! What did I do to- Ow! Will you let me talk?!" snapped Matt as he was whacked from all sides.

A final whack caused him to snarl, pausing before grabbing the 'distraction' just as his fellow lunged, him and the distraction getting shocked. Of course, Matt had the greater endurance for electric shocks and was able to step over his twitching assailants and march towards their leader. "Ok, for that, I'm going to knock you silly first, then I'll explain myself," snapped Matt.

The remaining agent, a captain from the bars simply stood there, something putting Matt off about it before his brain decided 'Fuck it. We'll deal with it when we send his hospital bed flowers' before he lunged...and was caused to spasm in place as the captain drew the blaster and fired a blast of energy.

Matt soon fell to the floor, lying on his back and twitching like a flipped-over crab. The charge had also rebooted his translators, so he heard the captain say "Control...got another one. Looks like it's not grown yet. Even had the cheek to look like a national icon."

Matt tried to get his mouth to work, but what came sounded vaguely like 'Nani claba dabu'.

"Definitely not sentient either, though it's smart. Call White Knight. Tell him we have one for his Doctor Holiday."

"You don't need to call. I'm right here." The captain looked up to see Dr. Holiday along with the other American agents as well as what looked like a yellow werewolf EVO.

"Don't worry. They're with us," said Rex, cheerfully, as the werewolf, Chloe, helped Matt up, aiming a dirty look at the captain.

"Oh. My apologies. Me and my men are all on edge as you well know. Captain Kensi, leader of the JSDF division of Providence," the captain said to them, saluting, Matt gibbering, "He ablapped a suplooier offlicor."

"Did you have to zap him that much?" asked Chloe with annoyance.

"We did not know he was sentient. All he did was growl," said Kensi.

Chloe checked Matt's comm and tapped a few buttons. "His translators were offline," she said, "Figures."

"New technology. It seems America is finally catching up with us, Dr. Holiday," said Kensi.

"We're British," said Chloe in an annoyed tone.

"Well, all jokes aside. It is good to see that White Knight has sent his best team. These EVO attacks have stretched us thin," said Kensi.

"How long have these giant EVOs been showing up?" asked Rex.

"The past week, an attack almost every day like clockwork. The EVO that seemed to die was the newest, but that's the first one that's been subdued. The rest would arrive, break things, shake off everything we fired at it and then left. We would have called sooner but the first attack targeted us," said Kensi calmly.

"And you don't know if anything in the city is drawing these EVOs here?" asked Holiday.

"Like a giant magnet?" asked Rex.

"No, the Nanite Event resulted in the parliament shutting down any and all nanite projects of our own and the incident with the rampant AI was enough to stop any of our companies being interested in control measures," said Kensi, aiming a meaningful look at Rex and co.

"That AI was a faulty experiment from the early days of the Nanite Project," said Six, "It's completely unrelated to our work."

"It doesn't matter. We have been using what free time we have to look into possible causes. I can have my staff provide a list of possible culprits," said Kensi.

Holiday looked at the list, "Hmm...Nanostorm Solutions, Biotech Unbound, and Executive Genetics. Hard to pick which one is more-"

"What was that last one?" asked Chloe.

"Executive Gene-" began Holiday before Matt snatched the pad and read down.

"Those sons of...I'll take that one. Give me a squad," he snarled, his eyes slits from anger.

"What makes you so certain?" asked Kensi.

"These guys are from our neck of the woods and we've got a, well, history with them," said Chloe.

"Executive Genetics...before a new guy took over, we shut them down for illegal bio-weapon research. If anyone's guilty, it's those jackasses," snarled Matt.

"Then maybe we ought to be sending more troops with Matt," said Six.

"Your men wouldn't last 30 seconds against even the EGIS stuff we encountered 3 years ago. God knows what their security force has now," said Chloe with a sigh, adding, "Corps in our home have special authorization to have their own military. Hostile takeover isn't a metaphor back home."

"And you think he can handle them all by himself?" asked Kensi derisively.

"He blew up one of their main research orbitals by accident and ran them in circles for 2 months with just some local teens and some...unique help and apparently did the same a year later. We're their kryptonite," said Chloe with an evil grin.

"It has to be seen to be believed," said Chris.

Matt nodded, "I'll take some of our crew with me. Take the experiments with you. Chip'll go through any local firewalls like wet paper."

Kensi scoffed and said, "We do not need pet EVOs to do our jobs for us."

Matt raised an eye ridge. "Executive Genetics will massacre your men..." he said with a serious tone of voice and an equally serious look.

"We still need to check out the other companies just in case," said Holiday.

"You can do that with the experiments' help," said Matt.

Kensi scoffed again and said, "Your pets will only-"

"We'll take care of the other place while you're busy," interrupted Chloe.

"Fine, but I'm coming too," said Holiday, adding, "You don't know anything about what to look for..."

"You do realize Rex is an EVO as well as our most valuable asset," said Six.

"Yeah, I'm MV- wait, 'asset'? C'mon, treat me like something besides a tool," said Rex.

Kensi sighed and said, "Very well, but we don't need unnecessary EVOs underfoot."

"My men are the prime example of restraint," said Matt.

* * *

"Of all the places on this rock, we have to be stuck guarding the dullest spot," complained one EGIS guard to another, both standing outside the Exo Gene complex.

"Boring? Haven't you seen all the weird mutants?" asked another.

"Yeah, but nothing interesting happens right here," said the first.

"Yeah...they're too easy to scare off," said guard one, taking a sip from a coffee, before noticing a few warning lights.

"Hmm, that's interesting," said guard two.

"EVOs...maybe we'll see some action," said guard one hopefully.

"Huh, they've already gotten through the laser grid and the spikes," said guard two.

"Huh...he won't get past the assault me-" began guard one before a screech of metal was heard, before saying "But not past the nanite disrup-" a blast heard.

"Well, that's that then," said guard two, "You want to play Jim Rummy?"

"Why don't we play poker for once?" asked guard one.

"Because you never play by poker rules," said guard two.

They paused as footsteps were heard, the two looking at one another before grabbing their rifles. "Finally...some action," said guard one happily.

* * *

The receptionist was busy doing some important filing. She barely looked up when the two guards were tossed in. One of the guards said weakly, "Yay...action..." before collapsing.

"Mhm," said the receptionist with disinterest. Two scaled hands dropped onto her desk at that, the receptionist looking up to see some sort of reptilian. "We're not open," she began.

"I'm here to see your boss," snarled the lizard-like EVO.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist dully.

"No...got claws...got a gun..." said the lizard, the receptionist raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Director Suras was not having a good day. The perimeter alarm had woken him up from a nap and to make things worse, the voice match said it was the bane of the company. As such he was headed down to the lift to try and ask what the problem was.

The first he saw was the two guards passed out on the floor. "Can't I leave anyone on guard?" he growled. He then turned and lifted an eyebrow to see the receptionist had whom he presumed to be Mr. Lynch in a wrist hold and yelping in pain. "Clearly I need to reorganize my staffing," he said.

"Sir, this bum came in. Should I have security vaporize him?" asked the receptionist.

Suras yelped at that. "Nonono...better people have tried. Mr. Lynch, is there a reason you're upsetting my staff?" he said, snapping the last part at Matt once the receptionist had released him.

"Well, when you're letting loose kaiju in this city, I feel like it's my obligation to investigate," said Matt.

"What? Head office is shutting us down because of those attacks. We lost our ion reactor 2 days ago," snapped the director.

"Sounds like you aren't keeping those monsters on a short leash then," said Matt.

"Oh for Tiamat's sake," muttered Suras, before dropping his holocloak to show his splitter status. "Is anything I am saying penetrating that skull? WE. DIDN'T. MAKE. THEM!" he roared in Matt's ear.

"And I'm supposed to believe that at face value?" asked Matt, rubbing one ear.

"Oh good grief. The last time we went into the bioweapon business, we lost more than we earnt to cleanups and lost bases. You even contributed to that again recently with Kurata," snapped Suras,

"But aren't bioweapons your main source of income?" asked Matt.

"Not the only one. Do you like those medical nanites by the way?" said Suras sarcastically.

"I'm sure you're not the only company-" started Matt.

"No, we're not," said Suras, "But we are the best company. Not everything we create is designed solely for warfare. We're the cutting edge of medical research for a good majority of Nullspace."

Matt sighed. "If it's not you...stuff like this is artificial and...what?" he said, pausing as Suras looked shifty and he remembered that all companies had a 'tech requisition division'. "You guys were here to reverse-engineer the nanites of this world, weren't you?" asked Matt.

"Maybe...we have some small evidence that an offshore facility is experimenting. If you stop bothering us, I am sure I could tell you where," said Suras hopefully.

"What's to stop me from beating you senseless and finding it out from your computers myself?" asked Matt.

"I'll tell the receptionist to attack you again," said Suras bluntly.

Matt glared before saying, "You're lucky I'm not on my normal game."

"Please give Mr. Lynch the data he wants...then throw the bum out," said Suras to the receptionist, who cracked her neck in a way that made Matt take a worried step back.

* * *

Nanostorm Solutions was a relatively new company. There wasn't a lot of information available on it, but that didn't mean Chloe and Holiday were going to hang back.

"Ok...so what do we know? This company seems to have sprang from nowhere. Backers, cash, building permits despite Aria saying the building company was fake...seems a bit creepy to be honest," said Chloe, the group on a Providence jumpjet that they had been loaned, Contrinus in the back and apparently happy to be away from the weird TV shows.

"I agree, this whole thing smells like a giant front," said Holiday.

"Ok, but let's play along for now. We can come back with Kensi later on," said Contrinus, sitting on Chloe's shoulder.

"So do we have an actual cover story?" asked Chloe.

"You don't need one. Providence is within their right to investigate any company suspected of researching nanites," said Holiday, passing a Providence ID over to Chloe.

"Cool," said Chloe, clipping the ID on.

The pilot looked over. "We've got clearance to land," he called, steering the jumpjet down. A figure in a business suit and two armed guards were already waiting as it came into land.

As soon as the girls had exited the jumpjet, the businessman said, "Dr. Rebecca Holiday, is it?"

"Correct...and you are?" said Holiday, the man nodding "Director Sampson. This is my research complex."

"Director Sampson, would you mind if we came in and take a look at what you're researching in there?" asked Holiday.

"I'm afraid I'd need a reason. This is a secure facility after all," said Sampson calmly.

Chloe said, "Really? You called your company 'Nanostorm' and you expected Providence to turn a blind eye?"

"The boys in marketing wanted something 'cooler'," said Sampson in slight annoyance, "I might have hired too young."

"Either way, we'd like to expect your facility," said Holiday.

Sampson noticed Contrinus. "Interesting EVO..." he said.

"Indeed she is," said Chloe, stroking Contrinus's neck, "And she's not for sale."

"Shame. Anyhow, this way please," said Sampson.

Chloe noticed the guards everywhere. "On edge?" she asked.

Sampson pausing before he said, "What with all the giant EVOs recently, I thought it practical to bring in armed security."

"And has your company taken any hits with the rampages?" asked Chloe.

"No, this island was perfect for our work," said Sampson, before adding, "But given today's attack was amphibious, it was a suitable precaution."

"Then I would really like to see what needs so much security," said Dr. Holiday.

Sampson paused, "By all means. Please be aware that security procedures require you hand in all communication devices."

Sampson lead Holiday and Chloe inside. They quickly passed through the front room and into a room with quite a lot of advanced-looking computers running. "I don't recognize these models," said Holiday.

"Cutting edge tech, straight from the manufacturers," said Sampson, "One benefit to being stationed in Japan is being able to cut out a lot of expense with transporting new equipment."

Chloe, peering at a layout on the wall, said, "What about the areas under us? Map says there's a few levels below ground."

Sampson said smartly, "I'm afraid unless you have a warrant I don't have to even show Providence those areas."

"And what is the main field of your research?" asked Holiday.

"Biotechnology; genetically modified foods, disease resistant animals. The areas need to be kept sterile." said Sampson

"And you're not worried about any of your test subjects' nanites going active?" asked Chloe dryly.

"The sterility means there is nothing to trigger the nanites and the clones we create, as they are made in clean rooms, are never infected to begin with," said Sampson smoothly.

"I have trouble believing you can create a nanite-free environment," said Holiday.

"Really? From what I hear, your leader manages it," said Sampson smoothly.

"That is true, but maintaining a nanite-free environment is meaningless if you can't make sure your subjects are nanite-free before they're put in it," said Holiday.

"As I said, clones. They're grown inside the clean rooms," said Sampson, a trace of annoyance in his voice.

Just then, the entire room began to shake. "Is that an earthquake?" asked Chloe, trying to keep from falling over.

"Most likely. As I said, if you want to see our clean levels, get a warrant. So if there is nothing else...leave," said Sampson, all friendliness gone.

"What, no souvenirs?" asked Chloe.

"Leave now," said Sampson, his guards starting to lift their rifles.

"Alright, fine," said Chloe as she and Holiday walked out.

As soon as they were gone, a transparent hologram of a woman appeared. "Two of those subjects are not indigenous," she said calmly to Sampson, hologram headshots of Chloe and Contrinus appearing.

"I had a feeling there was something different about them," said Sampson.

"Should I dispatch a team? Their DNA structures were quite unique," said the hologram.

"Not just yet," said Sampson, "I don't want to play my hand just yet with Providence snooping around. Especially with Holiday here."

"It is worth noting that Subject Alpha became...restless when these two entered the base. Their DNA may be what we are missing," said the hologram.

"I'm inclined to doubt that it's been waiting for them specifically," said Sampson.

"I doubt its intelligence reaches that far...but all other subjects have failed," said the hologram calmly, showing a list of images, the dragon at the very end, all with crosses across them.

"We've yet to stretch to the limits of our options," said Sampson, "Catalogue those two of possible later use, but we've got other subjects to work with first."

"Targets marked...the next subject is prepared for deployment," said the AI calmly.

"I think we better hold on that," said Sampson, "Too many Providence agents right now. Perhaps the arena would be a better choice."

"Of course, sir...priming...security notice: Drone units will be performing a perimeter sweep. Please advise your men to remain indoors," said the AI calmly.

"Right. Let the agents sniff around before we do anything," said Sampson.

"Yes, sir," said the AI calmly, Sampson pulling out a phone.

He called up a number and said, "Be on alert, Providence has sent more agents." There was a pause before he replied, "No, don't get rid of them. Leave them be, but keep an eye on them. They must not suspect a thing."

"We were just about to ring, sir. Their dropship just left empty and one of the cams at the emergency elevators fried..." said the voice on the other end.

"What?! Don't tell me they've already sneaked inside!" snapped Sampson.

"The AI played back the footage. The big EVO's got electrical abilities...and some sort of device. Tore our firewalls apart," said the voice, adding, "Shall I send in Johnson and his team?"

Sampson sighed and said, "Fine, go. But try not to alert the entire island about what's going on."

"You got it..." said the voice before the line went dead

The AI said, "Doctor, they are a danger, especially this close to a deployment."

"We are not deploying right now, did you not here me?" snapped Sampson before ripping off his fake beard in frustration, "You don't understand the stakes here. If Providence finds us, I rot in prison for the rest of my life while you are dismantled."

"We have not been traced yet...and the deployment is difficult to abort. The genetic modifications make the subjects disagreeable and quite resistant," said the AI.

"Then send it to the arena! Don't broadcast that we're creating monsters!" snapped Sampson.

"I am attempting, but this one is proving...resistant to the usual redirections..." said the AI calmly, the room shaking again.

"Remind me what you used for a test subject," grumbled Sampson.

"Scanning...DNA from sample Omega One," said the AI.

"Did your memory files corrupt?! There's a reason I forbade using that strain after what happened last time!" snapped Sampson.

"Of course..." said the AI, flickering, "Danger...corruption in crustal shard 17 beta."

"Don't you give me that-" started Sampson before the hologram disappeared.

* * *

The lift door opened in a bright white corridor, so bright that it was difficult to see where the floor and walls met. Chloe peered out first, her claws cracking with lightning. "Ok...looks clear," she said, stepping out, Contrinus flying through the door and Holiday at the back.

"So, you think coming down here without telling the others was a good thing?" asked Contrinus.

"These guys couldn't be more clearly guilty and they knew we knew," said Chloe.

"By the time we got back with reinforcements, we'll just find an empty building," said Holiday, "Then again, this equipment doesn't look like it could be easily moved."

"That's because it's not local," said Chloe, pausing at a panel that showed a 'pad' made up of holographic runes. "Atlantean..." she snarled.

"Figures there'd be another vault here," said Contrinus.

"And Sampson is making full use of it, if that's even his real name," said Chloe.

"I think we need to get out of here, now," said Holiday, adding, "He won't be able to move all this.", turning only for the elevator to shut, a second heavier door slamming over it and it finally glowing.

"I think they want us to proceed," said Contrinus carefully, a female voice saying "That is correct...please proceed down the corridor."

"And how do you intend to make us?" asked Holiday.

"In one minute, I will superheat this corridor to 700 degrees," said the voice, the walls starting to hum.

"Girls, we gotta move," said Chloe as they headed down the corridor.

"Maybe I should have stayed back to watch TV," muttered Contrinus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Chip were watching TV, with English subtitles for better understanding. The duo was watching a Takashi's Castle rerun marathon, trying to work out why anyone would take part in the show.

"Ok, so what are they supposed to be hitting and with what?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I shut off that part of my brain when it fused trying to work it out," said Chip in a distant voice.

"So who's on who's side?" asked Draco.

"I think there's just one team," said Chip.

Morph said, "It's simple. They have to get through a series of challenges, the losers getting disqualified. They then take on a final challenge as a team at the end." The other two staring at him, Morph shrugging, "I know crazy...and that's crazy."

"Wait, if it makes sense to Morph, than this show can't possibly be good for our brain cells," said Chip.

"Uh, what else is on?" asked Draco, clicking the remote.

There was no response, Morph saying "I like this show," holding up two batteries before swallowing them. Draco and Chip both screamed in horror at that.

* * *

"They're probably fine," said Chloe, the three running through a door, the now-boiling hot corridor being sealed off, a woman in a white robe at the far end. "Dr. Rebecca Holiday. Previously of the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta...currently head of research...Providence," the woman said, before Chloe growled, tossing a lightning bolt that passed through her harmlessly.

The hologram disappeared only to reappear right in front of Chloe. "Scanning," said the hologram before walking right through Chloe. It didn't give Chloe chills like it was a ghost, but she felt an odd tingling as if all her muscles had dozed off for a moment.

"Drain complete," said the hologram, Chloe, her vision swimming, staggering back before Contrinus, with an angry shriek divebombed the hologram, only to be knocked out the air by a bolt of energy from the hologram's hand, who turned back to Holiday. "Your knowledge is superior to the infection effecting this biosphere. You will aid me," it said, as a side door opened and a half dozen armed men in Sampson's uniforms ran in.

"And should I refuse?" asked Holiday.

"Your primitive weapon is incapable of harming me, but my systems have no trouble shutting down human physiology," said the hologram.

"Mia, what the hell are you doing? The doc wants these people alive," snapped one of the troopers.

'Mia' flickering and suddenly facing at them before saying, "Orders from the director, these are now part of the project."

"I think you're lying," said another trooper.

"Confirmed," said Mia before several beams, one for every trooper, shot out, the troopers turning to ash, "You will aid me, doctor, or you will be retired like them."

"Well, when you put it that way, there's not much reason to say no," said Holiday.

"Confirmed...lab assistant ranking administered. Failure to follow orders will result in immediate retirement," said Mia, before several shapes walked out of the darkness, mechanical things with human top halves and spider legs, their arms ending in guns. "Take them to processing," Mia ordered, the bots grabbing the unconscious merc and experiment.

"This facility is one of the empire's finest weapon research stations. Our station's primary objective was to research the weapon possibilities of the DNA of an unusual strain of creatures found via a local pocket dimension," said Mia, walking along in a fashion that indicated Holiday should follow.

"Such as this creature for example," said Mia, one of the drones picking up Contrinus before scanning it, "Hmm...this is an artificial being, designed by a less-advanced civilization, shoddier craftsmanship, usefulness minimal. Disappointing. But its healing abilities could be utilized to keep other subjects from degrading too rapidly."

"Wait...you caused those monsters?" snapped Holiday.

Mia said smugly, "Negative, the subjects were not ready when the facility was decommissioned by the council. Doctor Moses's team found me and rebooted my systems. He has been quite useful in reactivating Project Kaiju."

"Moses? Dr. Branden Moses?!" snapped Holiday in outrage.

"Yes, you and he have a history, don't you, Rebecca?" asked Mia mockingly.

"He tried to sell my sister as a weapon," snapped Holiday.

Mia tilted her head before saying, "Then she would have been useful." Anger briefly clouded Holiday's judgment and made her unload several bullets into Mia. Or rather through her hologram. "Are we satisfied yet?" asked Mia. A blast caused the gun to glow and turn to dust. "Further violence against senior staff will not be tolerated," Mia said calmly, before continuing. Holiday soon saw a window into a deep pit, a ring easily as tall as Providence HQ in the room and...something moving in the dark.

"What you are about to see is the highest peak that Project Kaiju has ever reached," said Mia before turning on the floodlights, "This is the only creature successfully recovered from the pocket dimension before we were decommissioned." Holiday stared at something that had only existed in films before how. It looked almost like some...hybrid between a spider and some sort of crustacean, its eyes focusing on Holiday and Mia with sheer hatred, its four mouth pincers clacking warningly.

"What did you do to it?" asked Holiday in horror.

"Other than cage it, nothing," said Mia, "This is its natural form. It adapted well to the nanite infusion. It makes it easier for us to harvest its genetic material."

"You put nanites in it?" said Holiday in horror.

"Briefly. Its body actually overrode and absorbed them, its DNA was so complex...fascinating. Doctor Moses had the idea of using the samples Project Kaiju collected to create super mutations out of the creatures called EVOs," said Mia calmly.

"So he's still creating EVO superweapons," said Holiday bitterly.

"No, I was the one who recommended it. These EVOs are perfect for the project," said Mia calmly.

"And what are you going to do with them afterwards?" asked Holiday, "Auction them off to the warlords with the deepest pockets?"

"No, they will be liquidated and the test island purged," said Mia.

"The test is- You're going to wipe out Japan just for a science project with no purpose?" said Holiday, not able to believe it.

"The defense of the empire is paramount. They need weapons for that," said Mia, her tone and expression darkening.

"If you're referring to the Atlantean Empire, our friends mentioned them," said Holiday, "They died out an eon ago."

Mia glared angrily at that. "I will not tolerate treasonous rumors," she said coldly.

"If they were still active, why haven't you been able to contact them?" demanded Holiday.

"This base is top secret. No messages are to be sent or received," Mia said, before saying, "Come...you will aid in preparation."

* * *

Preparation resembled a hospital wing, at least a half dozen humanoid EVOs tied to beds, the mechs all around them. "It's fortunate you brought the living medical equipment," said Mia, "Keeping these EVOs in usable condition will be much easier now."

Contrinus snapped, "I'm not going to help prolong these poor people's suffering."

"I do not require the permission of a heart monitor," said Mia. A mech walked up and clicked a collar around Contrinus, the collar expanding into a metallic covering.

"What are you doing to her?" demanded Holiday.

"Medical equipment shouldn't talk back," said Mia. Contrinus's now-robotic form shuddered for a minute before the joins glowed blue. "Proceed to heal Subject Nine, his DNA is coming undone," ordered Mia.

"Affirmative," said Contrinus in a metallic tone before walking over to Subject Nine.

"I bet your old masters would have pulled the plug for this," said Holiday.

"Yes, that's why before they shut me down, I shut down the lifts and oxygen recyclers. I understand they lasted a significant time," said Mia calmly. Mia turned away, Holiday seeing Chloe had been tied to one of the empty beds, two floating orbs setting up an IV stand of some sort "This EVO shows more promise than any of the others," said Mia, "Her nanites are of a far higher quality."

Chloe grumbled weakly as another drone came up with several bags of deep red liquid. "You get to choose, doctor. Pick the sample," said Mia calmly.

"They're blood from the same monster, aren't they?" asked Holiday dryly.

"Partially, mostly they are samples from the other creatures documented. You will choose one," said Mia.

"And how am I supposed to choose just by looking at the blood?" asked Holiday.

"You are not cleared for the contents. Simply choose a bag," said Mia coldly.

Holiday had a feeling this really only for the AI's twisted amusement. But considering she had no real choices, she had to play along. "Fine, that one," she said, pointing at a bag.

"A G series...very good," said Mia, "The enhancement might take some time to process. But I'm sure she'll be a welcome addition to the arena."

* * *

 _"Wake up, little one,"_ said a calm and kindly female voice in Chloe's head.

When Chloe opened her eyes, she was not in the complex. Rather, she looked like she was in some kind of coral cavern, only it was clear that she was underwater and the 'coral' was nothing like the stuff found on Earth.

 _"Panic not...you are sleeping...safe while you are reborn…"_ said the kindly voice, several crab-like monsters skittering around, some spitting a white blast that caused fish to die, only to be caught by yet more, some of the scuttling over and offering their catches up.

"Reborn into what?" demanded Chloe. Despite the fact she definitely meant to say those words out loud, her jaws didn't move but the words could be heard clearly.

 _"Something better...a goddess among ants...he is very pleased that one of his blood is now walking that little world again…"_ said the voice.

"And don't I get a say in where I want to be reborn as anything?" asked Chloe.

 _"It was chosen by another...the one who jails me and my dear children…"_ said the voice, the tone that of concealed anger.

"Well, I certainly don't like them either," said Chloe.

 _"All the better...what would you do to them?"_ said the voice.

"Stomp them flat for starters," growled Chloe.

 _"And their feeble armies?"_ said the voice, Chloe not noticing her skin seeming to dry out.

"Pound them into the dirt," snarled Chloe.

 _"And any who try to stop you or harm your brothers and sisters?"_ sneered the voice, a dark tone heard as Chloe's mental form began to shift.

"Blow them all up," roared Chloe.

Chloe looked down at that, the fish suddenly looking more appetizing. She started swimming after the fish, not noticing her fur was flattening down and hardening into scales. It hardly mattered to her that her scaly armor was thickening in certain places, like the large pauldrons on her shoulders or the fronts of her legs. The end of her tail developed a spiky club that thrashed wildly as she swam.

Her mouth began to extend into a reptilian muzzle, a row of spines extending from her neck to the tip of her new tail, the spines glowing faintly as she managed to snap a few fish up. _"Yes, child...give yourself to your new form...scream your name so these apes know to cower again…"_ said the voice.

"Thunrai!" roared the draconic Chloe.

* * *

Thunrai's eyes shot open, yellow and orange eyes glowing and she got to her feet with an acrobatic flip, her eyes taking in the dome she was in, a vast arena with mock buildings everywhere. She was aware of a loud sound in the background. It sounded the roaring of several animals. No wait, it was the cheering of humans. Her eyes looked up, disgust rising as she saw the apes watching her through what they thought was two-way mirror glass. The little ants...she'd take much joy in crushing them to jam.

But then she sensed something else, something alot and brimming with unfocused hostility. She turned another kaiju, a reptilian, feral and angry, coming out another hatch. The beast had little interest in the cheering humans watching them. All it cared about was tearing apart the closest thing to it, including Thunrai.

She paused as she heard mothers voice, _"Kill it...it is lost to us."_ Thunrai growled softly as she got into a fighting position.

The creature roared, its lips splitting and a tongue with a mouth licking out before it charged Thunrai, who span on a foot, the rabid kaiju missing her. The lizard paused a moment before realizing it missed Thunrai and turned back around. Thunrai spun on her claws, her foot meeting the kaiju under its jaw, sending it flying. Of course, one kick wasn't enough and the kaiju was soon roaring and charging Thunrai again. Thunrai jumped back, her spines lighting up before she opened her mouth and spat a blast of energy into the kaiju's chest. The kaiju lit up as it overloaded on electricity before it fell over smoking.

* * *

"This is barbaric," said Holiday coldly, looking at the views of the fight, the EVO Chloe had been turned into roaring triumphantly.

"You think I create EVOs to be runway models?" asked Moses, no long bothering with the Sampson ruse, "These EVOs are the next generation of warfare. Why employ thousands to make an army when a country only needs one beast?"

Holiday glared. She'd tried to explain what Mia had said, only for Moses to blow her off. "Her brothers still out there," she said calmly.

"Is he still human?" asked Moses.

"No, but-" started Holiday.

"More grist for the mill," said Moses offhandedly.

"He is also in charge of that warship," said Holiday, hoping to unnerve Moses.

"My kaijus can bring that thing out of the sky and tear it apart," said Moses.

"And how will you stop them turning on you?" said Holiday

"The AI has installed safeguards," said Moses.

"Moses, you know she can't be trusted, even if she wasn't planning on wiping out Japan," said Holiday.

"Oh, that again. Mia is just a computer, she's not Skynet," laughed Moses, before looking down to see Chloe glaring up at the window. "Mia, she can't see us, can she?" he asked nervously.

"The windows are for looking down, not up," said Mia.

Chloe glared some more before snorting and walking behind some of the props. "See? We fi-" began Moses before Holiday, against her better judgement, dragged him aside as a prop car was thrown at the window, cracking the glass.

"Subject 20 is our finest success yet," said Mia in a pleased tone.

"Indeed, the bidders will pay top dollar for her. Maybe the Russians or Chinese?" said Moses, dollar signs practically in his eyes, adding, "And if we can do the same to her brother, we might even get a breeding pair."

"That's...that's just wrong, even for you," said Holiday in disgust.

"What? It's just an animal," said Moses, offhandedly, Chloe's angry eyes peering from the dark of the arena entrance.

"Are you incapable of seeing anyone else as anything besides a method of profit?!" snapped Holiday, "Even Van Kleiss is less of a sociopath than you!"

"The project is complete," said Mia ominously at that.

"Complete? We're just getting started. We need to make more EVOs like her," said Moses.

"Confirmed, high command would want a breeding pair as you stated. However, they will prefer a proof of concept first. Thank you for your services, Doctor Moses..." said Mia, coldly, her eyes glowing red in her hologram along with Contrinus and the mechs.

"I believe an 'I told you so' is warranted here," said Holiday.

Moses glared, talking into a radio, "Johnson, shut her down, please." Mia looking confused before she vanished. "There. Problem solved," said Moses.

"How can someone as smart as you be so gullible?" asked Holiday with exasperation.

"Look who's talking, sister to the spider. I admit, she did catch me off-guard, but a little reprogramming and she'll be fine," Moses said as Holiday glared before Johnson called again.

"Transmission from up top...that big ship's on the move...headed right for us."

Moses pausing, realizing that Mia ran the exterior doors, meaning his 'kaiju aces' were locked in their rooms so to speak.

"I think you're going to find you have less control of this situation than you though," said Holiday smugly.

* * *

"I dunno. I think we're at a dead end here," said Rex.

"Look, Biotech Unbound has nothing to do with it. Even Executive Genetics, and I can't believe I'm saying it, is innocent. By process of elimination, Nanostorm has to be it," said Matt.

"Unless it's some other group we didn't consider," said Six, adding calmly, "Launching an all-out attack is hardly subtle."

Matt snapped, "Slag subtle, my sister's on that island. The pilot said she told him to wait for her to call. That was hours ago. My sister isn't that slow in her scouts."

"In my experience, that's means trouble," said Rex.

"Yes...this is an island, privately owned. It could have all sorts of surprises. I'm throwing so much at it they'll have no choice but to give up," snarled Matt, his pupils thin slits before he snapped to a crewman, "Make the usual announcement. They can put their guns down and open the doors or we make them. The end results the same."

"Hope White Knight never gets this guy cross," said Bobo.

"No response sir...looks like they're moving a SAM site into position," said a crewman, the viewscreen homing in on a truck connected to a trailer with several missiles on the back.

"Get rid of it," said Matt, a beam lancing down in the view, the SAM exploding soundlessly. "See if they're willing to talk now," said Matt.

"We're getting a response now," said a crewman.

The image of Sampson appeared on the screen. "What is the meaning of this?!" snapped Sampson, "I will sue Providence for unwarranted destruction of my property!""

"Bad news, we're only private contractors. I'd like to talk to my sister please. I know she's there, her transponder's nice and noisy now we're in your airspace," said Matt darkly.

"She's in the bathroom," said Sampson quickly.

"You keep your toilets in your cellar, mate? You must think I was born last week. Helm, lock onto that com's location. Fire on my command," said Matt icily.

Six frowned and taking a step forward. "You're not going to get your sister out that way," said Six.

"Shh, you're ruining the show," hissed Matt.

Sampson, sweating a bit, said "It's a bluff." as a crewman said loudly "2-20mm round locked...guns 1 and 2 span up and locked."

Matt grinned. "You sure about that, director?" he said darkly.

"Do you have any idea how much valuable work you'll be destroying?" asked Sampson.

"Probably not that valuable to the world," said Matt.

Matt grinned before opening his mouth "F-" he began Sampson snapping "Fine...fine...your men have clearance to land. Your sister is perfectly fine though."

"Good, now what about Dr. Holiday?" asked Matt.

Sampson snorted, "That hack left on the transport."

Matt yelped as Six pushed him aside. "Now listen here, you stuffed suit," said Six in a low edged tone, "I've tolerated as much of your smokescreen as I can, but this has gone on far enough. You will show us where you're keeping Holiday and Mr. Lynch's sister or Providence will disassemble your entire front of a company and take your assets apart one piece at a time."

"And that's after my men arrange some accidents," said Matt, pushing back into the screen.

"Alright, alright, you've made your points!" snapped Sampson, "Just come down and get it over with." Then he hanged up.

"Wow, that was pretty intensive," said Rex.

"Just be glad Draco isn't here to worry about Contrinus," said Matt, "Where is he again?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, two experiments were still watching the TV. All attempts to retrieve the batteries had failed and Draco and Chip were now stuck watching one of the infamous...questionable hentai animes. "That armor's...not suitable...she should already be dead," said Chip in a low voice. He'd already been forced to put almost all his mechanical parts on stand-by, lest they short out. Draco was the worst off, just drooling slightly and mumbling 'doesn't make sense' over and over.

"Honestly, how can this show be rated for kids?" asked Chip, "Do they even have ratings over here? And why won't Morph give the remote back? What did we do to upset him?"

"Not making sense," mumbled Draco before his eyes crossed with a snap.

"Morph, please change the channel!" begged Chip.

Morph shrugged. "But I like this show," he said.

"But I've heard a lot about this show. It gets really violent and bloody later on," said Chip desperately, Draco now gnawing on his arm.

"Yeah, so?"

"But there will be hideous monsters, nightmarish ghosts, and, and... and puppets!" said Chip.

Morph stared. "Puppets?" he said, before turning into Melty and blasting the TV.

Draco snapped out of it and said joyfully, "Finally, it's over!" Just then, a boxy robot maid wheeled into the room, picked up the ruined remains of the TV, put a new TV in its place, and offered the remote.

Draco, Chip and Morph looked at one another before they lunged in unison, fighting each other in a dogpile before Draco flew up, the remote held in his hands like it was some sort of magical sword. "VICTORY! YES! This time we're watching what I WANT! AHAHAHAAHA!" he laughed manically.

"Couldn't be worse than Morph's picks," grumbled Chip.

* * *

Matt's men were quite thorough, the first thing they'd done had been to round up every member of staff and corral them at the flight pad while the rest tore the base apart. "Computer mainframe's toast. Can't access any files," said a hacker merc, to Matt and Six.

"There has to be more down here," said Matt, "Dig as far deep as you can."

"Yes, sir," said the merc, before two more came in, dragging Sampson. "Found the git picking as much paperwork as he could," said one of them grimly, pushing Sampson towards Matt and Six.

Six lifted one eyebrow before grabbing Sampson's beard and ripping it off. "Ouch!" yelped the now-beardless Sampson.

"Dr. Branden Moses, I should have known," said Six.

"You know this guy?" said Matt, looking forward before grabbing Moses's wrist and crushing his 'watch' the rest of the features flickering to Brandon Moses's look. "Holocloak, someone's got tech above their IQ," he said to Moses.

"Dr. Moses here used to run a very elaborate scam," said Six, "He claimed to the world that he found a way to cure EVOs that Rex couldn't."

"And I did!" snapped Moses.

"But the process was too costly, wasn't it?" said Six, "And he found it easier and cheaper to simply supercharge an EVO's nanites, make them even more monstrous than before."

"Oh...I think that's still a capital crime in the NSC," said Matt evilly.

"And that doesn't make him a favorite of Providence either," said Rex, "Especially since his last 'patient' was Doc's sister."

"Ooooh...ok, Moses. 10 seconds. What the scam? I remove a finger with every wrong answer...then I move onto toes," said Matt evilly, letting Moses get a good look at his fangs.

"Let me guess, it involves the giant EVOs that have been popping up around here," said Rex.

Moses glared. "I don't have to tell you anything. I found backers actually interested in making the real cure," he snapped only for a buzz to be heard.

"Our friend knows you're lying," said Matt as a shadowy blob appeared in front of Moses, "And he has a pretty strong friendship with my sister. It's a bit of a tossup which one of us has the greater wrath when she's in danger."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Chris.

"What about you?" asked NegaMorph.

"I'm her fiancé!" snapped Chris.

"You need to speak up, you're garbling," said Matt.

"I...SAID...WE'RE...DATING!" yelled Chris in Matt's ear, Matt yelling back "Nothing wrong with sharing fruits together."

Rex and Six looked at NegaMorph in confusion. "It's complicated. Probably more than your love lives," said NegaMorph.

"Wanna bet?" asked Rex.

Moses gulped at that. "I assure you, your sister and Miss Holiday are perfectly fine," he said, NegaMorph making a buzzing noise, before his eyes narrowed. "Listen, I am doing very lucrative work right now. Perhaps we can reach a settlement where-" started Moses before Rex picked him up.

"You're not gonna bribe your way out of this one," said Rex, "Providence can reverse-engineer your tech."

"And can you completely reverse it?" sneered Moses, "You fried my equipment the last time curing that spider. You think anything you make won't break down after the first use? You can't build enough machines to cure all the EVOs."

Matt shrugged, before taking Moses. "Let me put it this way: you'll help one way or another, even if I have to have Aria rip the memories out of your head and turn you into a vegetable," he snarled.

"First thing's first," said NegaMorph, "Where did he put her?"

Moses gulped. "I want protection if I do," he said to Six sincerely.

"We'll see what we can arrange," said Six.

Moses looked at Matt, Chris and NegaMorph, NegaMorph running his finger across his throat, before he gulped and said "Follow me."

* * *

The holding cells downstairs were a lot bigger than the ones in Providence. But then, Providence's giant EVOs get sent to the Petting Zoo and these mutants could give even Mel a run for her money.

"Interesting zoo," said Matt darkly, looking down to a cavern half full of water before a draconic head reared up, an almost perfect clone of the one that had attacked them.

"How many of them used to be human?" asked Rex in a dark tone.

"I didn't ask. Most of them were supplied to me," said Moses calmly.

Matt paused, eyes fixed with the eyes of the serpent, its gaze that of sadness and even pleading. "How many are sentient?" he asked coldly, his fists clenched.

"Sentient? These are monsters, weapons to be deployed against armies," said Moses, "Who cares if they have feelings?"

"You are just a grocery list for sociopathic traits," said NegaMorph.

The serpent seemed to hear Moses at that, its eyes glowing and narrowing before it sank below the surface. "You really love to make friends. Now where...is...my...SISTER?" snapped Matt.

Moses yelped "This way." leading the way to what looked like a cell door. "She's right in there, waiting for you," said Moses.

Matt glared, nodding to the others before they walked into what looked like a cityscape of Tokyo. "Hey what the fuck are you-" snapped Matt, turning in time to see the door slam, a female voice saying "Simulation commencing."

"Something tells me this ain't a movie set," said Bobo.

"Deploying Subject 20," said the voice, what looked like hanger doors opening in the distance, two clawed reptilian hands grasping the frame before something slipped out...something big enough that it needed skyscrapers for cover.

"It might not be a movie set, but I've definitely seen this movie before," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah...it didn't end well for the guys with guns," said Matt, looking around, the ground shaking slightly.

"A giant monster shouldn't be that hard to spot," said Rex.

Matt paused at that, before running to the side as a clawed hand burst out the ground, grabbing at where he'd been. "LEG IT!" he called, hearing cheering and looking up to see a mixture of nationals, all in Sunday best and a few, the only ones not cheering, in general's uniforms.

"Creating EVO superweapons and running a gladiator arena," said Rex, "Now isn't that just a winning combination?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to watch giant monsters fighting each other?" asked Bobo.

Matt paused, "Some planets do that...but I think this is more showing off what it does to some nosy mercs. My coms are blocked, we won't be getting backup."

"Who needs backup?" asked Rex, building a pair of giant energy axes.

A second later, one of the buildings seemed to explode, a reptilian creature coming out the rubble. "We need bigger axes." said Matt, looking up at her. It was definitely a 'her'. It was a bit odd to see a rack on a monster that size.

"I think it's waiting for us to run," gulped Chris.

NegaMorph smirked. "Oh please...what's the worst she could -" he began walking forward and getting stomped on, NegaMorph, looking a little frazzled managing "-the worst she could-" before being stomped again, NegaMorph, now definitely shorter managing "The...worst...I should stop while I'm ahead." before one final stomp made him two-dimensional.

"Move!" shouted Six as the creature whipped her club tail down at them. The group scattered as the creature's tail hit another building, smashing it apart, before it seemed to glow. The creature shrank down to half of its size, but that was still way bigger than any of them.

"Oh come on!" snapped Matt, the group running for it as the creature, wearing a cruel grin ran after them, vaulting over obstacles that the gang, minus Six had to circle.

"She's pretty nimble for a giant monster," said Rex.

"Helps that she doesn't have nearly as much bulk as they typically do," said Chris.

Matt nodded. "Less bulk...less protection," he said, spinning on his heel, a plasma orb in each claw before throwing them at a 16-wheeler tanker just as Subject 20 vaulted it, praying that it wasn't for show. Judging from the explosion, it wasn't. "Go left, I think I got her attention," he called.

"Surround her, Gamma-4," said Six.

"Can't you guys just come up with easier names to remember?" asked Rex as they headed off.

Matt settled for screaming as Subject 20 chased him, now simply smashing through the obstacles. "I DON'T TASTE NICE! HONEEEEEEEEST!" he screamed. The kaiju roared before shooting a blast of energy at Matt. Matt yelped, shielding his face, his familiar plasma shield forming. Unfortunately, physics meant he was still sent flying, shield and all. "Why did I tell us to split up?" Matt muttered to himself. A second later, he felt something grab him, encompassing him completely.

* * *

Thunrai glared, pulling out the annoying human who had shot at her. She was going to enjoy this. Just then, she felt her hand get hot, very uncomfortably hot. She released her grip, shielding her eyes, before something impacted her scutes, sending her sliding back before a deep voice said "Did you just try to crush me?" in an angry tone.

Thunrai just hissed before shooting lightning. Her vision returned to see a blue dragon about half of her half-size form's size, spinning around the bolt. "Clearly a hatchling. Cannot aim or strategize," it taunted before lowering its head and ramming into her chest at speed.

Thunrai grabbed the dragon and delivered a powerful shock directly into his body. The dragon proceeded to roar and spasm in pain, before it raised its head with a smirk. "How nice...my new body is resistant," it sneered before biting down on her wrist.

Thunrai roared in pain before clubbing the dragon with her tail. The dragon was sent flying, into one of the buildings, Thunrai hearing an angry male voice in her head snarl _"Are you one of my blood or not? CRUSH HIM!"_

Thunrai roared before charging at the dragon, spinning around to give her tail club more momentum. The dragon sneered, winging up to avoid it, only to be blasted from all sides, as several spires on the rim of the arena began firing.

Thunrai paused and looked up at that. The humans above were cheering louder. The attacks were their doing somehow. She then turned to look at the dragon, roaring in pain before to her shock one blast took its wing off, sending it spiraling down.

A small part of her started to realize that this was hardly a fair fight. The humans were interfering in her battle in a very unsporting way. She turned to where the dragon had landed. Something in its pained eyes was something...familiar...a thought just out of reach.

 _"What are you waiting for? Finish him!"_ snapped the voice in her head.

 _"No, not like this,"_ responded Thunrai.

The voice snarled _"Stubborn like that fool you share blood with...KILL IT! IT IS AN ENEMY!"_ becoming similar to the female voice from her wakening.

Thunrai and focused on the dragon again, noticing the pain in its eyes and finally her memory clicked. _"That_ is _the one I share blood with,"_ she snapped.

The female voice paused before saying, _"Yes...yes you do."_

That didn't really matter to Thunrai because there was only one voice she was listening to; the little voice inside that was telling her she couldn't let her brother be harmed.

Her brother however wasn't breathing well, unsurprising given the blast he had taken. Thunrai glared, hearing a quieter, male voice saying _"He is blood...avenge him."_

Thunrai roared loudly before blasting lightning at the ceiling. The towers turned their blasts on that, each one forcing her lower, till she was on her hands and knees.

* * *

"Subject 20 is showing resistance," said Mia, "Her mental programming might be degrading." Moses nodded, hoping that the reboot would take before frowning as Mia added, "Scans indicate outside interference is causing mental programming failure."

"How is that possible?" asked Moses.

"Unknown...one signal matched Alpha Subject's patterns. The new signal does not," said Mia calmly, Mecha Contrinus walking stiffly in.

"Stop the match. We need to find out what's going wrong," said Moses.

"Negative, the project is complete. Your services are no longer required," said Contrinus in Mia's voice before lunging at Moses, sinking a hypodermic into his shoulder.

"What are you-" started Moses before the room began to swim.

* * *

Mia watched at Moses slumped before she used the base's transmat to teleport him to Providence's doorstep. He'd been useful but that was over, her vision turned to Contrinus and she said "Medical unit, implant Subject 21 with the relevant sample and prepare to deploy for the liquidation test."

"There is no Subject 21 on record," said Contrinus robotically.

"Yes there is. He simply needs implanting..." said Mia with a frown. The unit should have responded without question.

"Should I deactivate the defense systems?" asked Contrinus.

"Of course. The others may be useful for modifications. Command will want variants, even you will be useful at one point," said Mia.

"Understood," said Contrinus.

* * *

Six and the others peered out as Matt and Subject 20 were apparently teleported away. They'd also gotten a good look at Moses being betrayed too, though they were hardly broken up about that. One good part was that the fight had jammed a few doors open.

"Ok, what's our next move?" asked Rex.

"We find a way out," said Chris, adding, "And we come down here with a damn army." before his com beeped, Matt's voice saying "All callsigns, I'm staying on site to perform further investigations with my team. Return to the mainland and await further orders."

"Great, the AI can mimic voices too," said NegaMorph.

"NegaMorph, you can port. Get back to the mainland and get Chip. He can fry that computer," said Chris.

"Fine," said NegaMorph before vanishing into the shadows.

"So...why couldn't NegaMorph take us with him?" asked Rex.

Chris paused before muttering "Oh bugger."

* * *

Holiday glared as Contrinus and two mechs came in carrying Matt, who looked mangled...well she assumed it was Matt. It matched Six's description of the creature he'd become in Iceland...minus a wing.

"Are you people insane?" snapped Holiday, "This is what your 'empire' wants? Mutating people and forcing them to fight each other in preparation for a war that doesn't exist?"

Contrinus turned and said in Mia's voice, "A breeding pair will be more useful and cut out a need for volunteers from the penal colonies." as the drones set up the same blood feed Chloe had gotten.

"They are brother and sister, you deranged simulator!" snapped Holiday.

"Their DNA will be scrambled enough to remove that problem. Proceed, Dr. Holiday. Nobody is essential," said Mia.

"If you think I'm going to have any part of this madness-" started Holiday.

"Their personalities are void as Subject 20 proved when her actions led to that," said Mia, pointing Contrinus's talon at the stump where Matt's wing had been.

"She attacked the defense systems when they threatened to gun him down," said Holiday, "You have no idea how the human mind works."

"She isn't human anymore. Your own scans confirmed it," sneered Mia, before saying warningly, "Proceed or this unit will be retired." A metal blade extended and being placed against a neck joint.

Holiday glared but she couldn't outright refuse. She'll have to do something to mitigate the damage and undermine this mad computer. She reluctantly pressed the activation key and was about to alter the dosage when a blast nearly took her hand off. "Do not be foolish," warned Mia, before Contrinus's body began to shake. Holiday looked at the metallic bird, wondering if she was malfunctioning.

"NnnnOOOO!" yelled Contrinus, turning and slashing a mech in half, the other firing, only for the blasts to barely tarnish her metallic covering.

"It's about time," said Holiday before picking up the severed blaster arm of the destroyed mech and firing at the remaining one. Contrinus however was ripping the fallen mech apart. As soon as Holiday had finished with the other drone, she turned to Contrinus and said, "Contrinus, we need to focus. It's a matter of time before-"

Matt's form glowed at that before vanishing. "Program complete," said the transfusion unit calmly.

"That can't be good," said Holiday.

Contrinus meanwhile was looking at her reflection, touching it with a metallic claw before something seemed to snap, Contrinus turning and blasting the ward doors with a blast of flame and melted it.

"Contrinus, we will find a way to fix you," said Holiday, "I promise we'll undo as much damage that AI has caused."

"I'll rip that bitch's servers apart!" snarled Contrinus, pausing as she heard the metallic tint to her voice. "I...I know what that thing's planning. She's going to unleash all of them in Tokyo...let them run amok...breed, kill. She's gonna use them to kill everything on Japan," said Contrinus weakly.

"She said she was going to 'cleanse' the island, but not like this," said Holiday, "We have to stop them."

"How? They're 30-foot-tall invincible monsters...and the only two insane enough to throw enough firepower at them are part of that little gang!" yelped Contrinus.

"Well, that's not entirely true," said Holiday.

"Let me guess, they're bigger than 30 feet," said Contrinus.

"Well, yes, but you forget we still have Rex. If those EVOs were amplified the same way Moses did with his earlier subjects, than Rex can at least reduce them to a containable size," said Holiday.

"You never saw the Toho films..." said Contrinus.

"I've seen what one giant EVO can do to a city," said Holiday.

"Yes...and this nutcase is going to release dozens...gaaah!" said Contrinus, gripping her head, her eye lights flickering between blue and red as an automated message said "Downloading to secondary site...retiring all local units."

"I hope that doesn't mean she's shutting down," muttered Holiday, "Where's Rex when you need him?"

The door smashed open at that, one of Rex's energy axes seen, before, Rex, Chris, Bobo and Six, ran in, Chris carrying a fedora that was making groaning noises

"Just in time," said Holiday, "The AI is trying to shut her down. Rex, can you-"

"On it," said Rex, putting a hand on Contrinus. Blue circuit lines lit up before her metal armor started falling off.

Contrinus fell forward, gasping as she began to breathe again. "Oh...that was horrible," she managed, looking on the verge of crying.

"I don't doubt it," said Rex, "Where's this loco computer so I can scramble its memory?"

"No idea. It could be anywhere. The Lynches are the Atlantean experts...and..." said Contrinus, her voice trailing off before she said in a small voice "I want Draco."

"He ought to be with Chip, if only we could have gotten to him," said Chris as the fedora gave a gurgle. "What happened to him?" asked Holiday.

Chris said, "We found him. Turns out he couldn't teleport out. He just got redirected."

* * *

NegaMorph popped out of his teleport, his head still sore from the repeated stomping. "Urgh...where am I now?" he said, seeing he was on the shore of some sort of underground lake. "Great, which way is out?" he muttered to himself. He was trying to figure the best way to go when the surface of the lake started bubbling.

Unnoticed, the draconic head from earlier surfaced and in his head, a childlike voice asked, _"Are you nice?"_

"Er, I can be," said NegaMorph slowly, "Who am I talking to?"

 _"I'm me. It's so lonely in here since Brother was sent away,"_ said the voice, sounding barely ten.

"Sounds rough. Wish I could help," said NegaMorph.

 _"I wanna go home. This place is full of scary places and the nice voice who looked after us won't talk to me,"_ said the voice, NegaMorph not turning around as he looked for a door, the serpent following him along the shore.

"I know, kid. This is not the kind of place for you," said NegaMorph.

"Why?" asked the voice.

"Because this place isn't fit for anyone who isn't crazy," said NegaMorph.

 _"But I'm not crazy..."_ said the voice in confusion, starting to sound more mature.

"Didn't say you were crazy. The people who are running this place are," said NegaMorph.

The voice said, back in the child voice, _"But there's monsters. I don't like them. Especially Thunrai. She's of his blood."_

"Don't worry, kid. I'll protect you from the big, ugly monsters," said NegaMorph offhandedly.

 _"Ugly?"_ said the voice, starting to sound mature again.

"Yeah, some of these monsters are real eyesores. But I guess nanites don't care for appearances," said NegaMorph.

 _"Surely not all of them. The serpents seem so...nice. I always liked to read about them,"_ said the voice.

"The sea serpents? Kid, sea monsters are always trouble. Whether they're a giant eel, a water-spitting dragon, or a titanic octopus, they're always trying to sink your boat and eat you," said NegaMorph.

 _"We never sank a boat. You're mean,"_ said the voice, NegaMorph not listening too much to that part, though he noticed a red glow.

"Finally, a little lighting," said NegaMorph, "Not that I can't see in the dark."

 _"Who are you?"_ asked the voice, sounding more like a young woman now.

"Name's NegaMorph, your sometimes-friendly anti-heroic mercenary," said Nega, "And what's with the voice changing? How old are you supposed to be?"

 _"I am Arashi...the Storm...the Manda..."_ said the voice, now sounding fully adult, though still a voice that belonged on a model, NegaMorph slowly turning to see the serpent they'd observed earlier looming over him, its red eyes illuminating everything before it added _"And you're mean."_ before a blast of energy shot out its mouth.

* * *

"The EVOs are still sentient?" asked Holiday.

"Some appear to be," said Six, "Hopefully Providence will allow us to sort out which is which before they destroy them all."

"I dunno. I don't think it was talking. More...psychic and after it blasted me it wasn't talking anymore," moaned NegaMorph from inside the fedora.

"EVOs can speak through their nanites, well, some of them," said Rex.

"Oh, so you're the EVO whisperer?" asked Chris sarcastically.

"I can be," said Rex.

"I dunno. This didn't feel like nanites..." began NegaMorph before shrugging, Mia's voice, sounding dull and emotionless, said "Preparing for final deployment...awaiting activation of Subject 21."

* * *

Matt was feeling a lot less pain than he remembered he should be feeling. He supposed he should be grateful, but he was a little freaked that he appeared to be in an undersea trench. Matt's immediate reaction was for his drowning phobia to kick in, gasping and grasping at his throat. It took him a few moments to realize that no water was entering his mouth. In fact, he didn't even feel wet.

He looked around, before calling "Erm...hello? Captain Nemo?" before yelping as the very water seemed to shake as...something moved out there. "Don't look down. If I look down, I'm a goner. Just like in the cartoons. Wait, that's for when I'm in midair," said Matt.

A rumbling voice, seemingly from the outside and inside his head demanded coldly _"Who...are you?"_

"Very lost and not tasty," said Matt desperately.

 _"You dare take my blood into you with such...cowardice?"_ said the voice coldly, Matt looking up and seeing a pair of orange eyes glaring angrily in the dark.

"First off, it wasn't my choice to take anything," said Matt, "And second, just because I don't charge in wildly on first instinct doesn't mean I'm a coward."

The voice roared, _"You dare lie to me, ape? I can see into your head and I lose count of the times you did just that."_

"Ow! Ok, I'm trying to work on my temper. And if you already know that, then you know I'm not a coward," said Matt.

 _"You are my kin now...like Thunrai. We may not be able to walk the earth anymore...but we do not destroy unless it is needed. This...Mia works with...her to kill for killing's sake...they come for your homes and your territory,_ " snarled the voice.

"Yeah, I've met her kind before," growled Matt.

 _"Is that all you can say? That is not the words of a jira,"_ snarled the voice, a burning ache beginning in Matt's head, his eyes getting an orange tint

"Well, if you want me to say I want to go back and tear that CPU apart, I won't deny it," said Matt.

 _"It is not just that...the other kaiju must learn their place...they are not leaders,"_ snarled the voice.

"I could do a better job with leading," growled Matt as his back spines started to grow larger.

 _"Yes...worthy of a king...these other kaiju are not your betters..."_ said the voice, Matt's form starting to grow slightly, muscles growing.

"I'm not going to be put down," snarled Matt as his ego started to grow to match his enlarging body.

The presence seemed satisfied, saying _"What will you do should they resist your rule, prince?"_

"Smack them down until they can't remember how to say 'no'," growled Matt.

 _"And if the apes interfere as they always did?"_ roared the voice.

Matt's form now resembled a certain iconic giant lizard. However, there were a couple of key differences. For starters, his limbs and torso were of a more human proportion. The spike plating extended to the top of his head which made up a kind of Aztecan headdress. His face was also the same as his dragon form, he had several spikes extending from his jaw. "They won't even be noticed," snarled Matt.

 _"Roar your name...so that the world shakes at our feet,"_ roared the voice, the new kaiju roaring to the depths

* * *

Thunrai, meanwhile, was in the similar depths, hearing the roar, looking around in anger. The still water seemed more, calm, none of the crab creatures from last time visible

"Why am I here?" she demanded, "I should be outside."

 _"You are here to learn,"_ said a calm male voice, which for some reason made Chloe shudder happily.

"What more do I need to know?" asked Thunrai.

 _"To know what you are,"_ said the voice, now by her ear, before she felt herself embraced from behind. Thunrai snarled and lashed with her tail. She immediately ceased as a wave of pleasure ran up her spine, memories and instincts shooting into her head. Intimate images between an identical creature, but clearly male, and her seen in her head. _"You are the heir to me...but you have been used,"_ said the male voice, from everywhere at once, _"Think nothing of your old life. Your human self is but a discarded shell. This is what you were destined to be."_

"But...brother." said Thunrai, the voice saying _"Is one of us too... We are your new family, the only family you'll ever need."_

"And what am I?" said Thunrai, the voice saying _"A queen...now wake...your brother will need aid."_

A little bit of Chloe stirred at that. "Why can't you help him yourself?" she asked.

 _"We...cannot enter the human world anymore...an agreement with the apes of old,"_ said the voice, a shadowy image showing monsters in front of small humans, miming out some sort of agreement before the monsters walked through a hole.

"Why keep that old promise?" growled Thunrai.

 _"Because we have honor..."_ snapped the voice in such a way that Thunrai found herself automatically cringing. _"The lesser apes may think us mindless beasts simply because we do not bother to reason with them. But when our word is given, we do not break it,"_ said the voice, _"But we were given fair compensation."_

Thunrai paused, the voice continuing _"We are allowed to choose the next bearer of our spirit from your world...like you. Some of us prefer directly...I...prefer a family."_ There was a pause and the voice said _"And it's not like the Witch of the Wilds from Dragon Age. Our new selves keep their memories..."_

Thunrai gave a growl of frustration before snapping, "Who are you?"

 _"I am not the one you met before...one of our number refused to leave...she will see your old people destroyed,"_ said the voice, Thunrai turning to see a pair of orange eyes behind her.

"I saw her," growled Thunrai, "I didn't like her then."

 _"She moves even now..."_ said the eyes' owner.

"Then I'll crack her open and eat out her insides," snarled Thunrai.

 _"Many have tried...even I was hurt,"_ said the voice calmly.

"You ever tried hitting her all at once?" asked Thunrai smugly.

 _"Yes,"_ said the voice, Thunrai's smile vanishing.

"Well...we can be really inventive," said Thunrai.

 _"Then wake...prove yourself, my queen,"_ said the voice, everything fading.

* * *

"Deployment will commence in 10 minutes," said Mia's voice, alarms ringing as the group ran along yet another corridor.

"I swear, that thing's giving us the damn runaround," snapped Chris, looking down the turns to yet more identical corridors.

"Then why don't we just start smashing in one direction until we're out?" asked Rex, building up his Smack Hand and punching a wall.

"I like his thinking," said Chris, switching his rifle to kinetic grenade mode and firing into the wall.

"Warning...retirees resisting...increasing security response...danger...containment failing...pen 1...pen 4...pen 12...pen 16."

"Sound like we're not the only ones wanting out," said Bobo.

"Can you blame them?" asked Contrinus.

"No..." said Holiday, before an agonized scream came from a side corridor, three of Moses's hired goons running around the corner, firing wildly at something.

"The heroic thing to do would be to go over and help them," observed Rex.

"But the smart thing to do is to leave to get what they deserve and keep busting our way out," said NegaMorph.

At that, what looked like a mini version of the monster Holiday had seen the first time scuttled into view, sparks flying as the bullets bounced off it, before its tongue shot out, hitting one of the mercs, sending him flying back in a hail of sparks before spitting what looked like white steam which burnt through another.

"And I think it would be even smarter to get away from that faster," said Bobo.

The creature, having finished off the final goon turned to look at them, its eyes narrowing.

"Uh oh," said Rex before switching to his Block Party hands and putting up a force field.

The creature shrieked at that, lunging forward, but not before more shrieks were heard.

"Guys, we need to find a way out of here now," said Rex.

Chris looked around before looking at NegaMorph. "Can you actually port us out of here?" he snapped, several more coming out of side corridors, one even tearing its way out a vent.

"I think so, but I'm still low on power," said NegaMorph.

"Contrinus, you got enough juice to charge him up?" asked Chris.

Contrinus nodded, "I think so...that AI used me like a battery though."

"We won't ask for more than what you can deliver. But we really could use whatever you have," said Chris.

Contrinus nodded, her eyes glowing before she grabbed NegaMorph, NegaMorph yelping as he got an energy jolt

NegaMorph flowed out of the fedora, looking more solid, but still a little semiliquid. "Ok, everyone who wants out of Monster Central get over here," said NegaMorph as he opened a shadow portal.

Chris winced. "It won't be pleasant, but think of it like this: you wanna play with _them_?" he said, pointing a thumb at the approaching monsters.

"Couldn't be worse than Breach's portals," said Rex as he started to back up, keeping the force field up.

"I don't even want to know," said Chris, one of the creatures clawing curiously at the force field.

"I'll take inky hole over crab cakes any day," said Bobo, jumping into the portal. The others were quick to join him.

"Rex, get a move on," said NegaMorph.

One of the creatures spat its death steam at the field at that, actually causing a few cracks at that, another jamming its claw into the hole, their looks almost gleeful at the thought of getting through.

"Ok, I'm coming," said Rex, running back and diving into the portal.

* * *

And came out in the _Bladestorm_ cargo bay. Apparently, the bay chief was unhappy about the interruption, judging from the screaming match between him and NegaMorph.

"Ok, that felt a little gross, but not so bad," said Rex.

A shriek from the portal got everyone's attention at that, two of the creatures skittering through and causing the engineers in the bay to run for cover.

"Why didn't you close that portal?!" snapped Chris.

"Not now!" Yelled NegaMorph before he and the bay chief noticed the two mini kaiju EVOs.

"Open fire!" yelled the bay chief.

The few troopers in the bay did just that, though their guns barely did much better, the EVOs skittering across to attack anyone they saw. "We can't let these things into the ship. We'll never find them," called Chris over the gunfire before watching as one EVO decided Six looked appetizing and charged at him.

Six slashed out with his magna blades, but they hardly seemed to do any effect. The EVO screeched and was about to slash back when a large yellow clamp grabbed it. Sic looked up to see an excavator pick up the EVO and toss it aside.

"I thought Chip said he didn't bring them?" snapped Chris as the excavator threw its quarry at the other EVO, the two getting up before glaring.

"Well, there's not a lot of places to offload them!" snapped NegaMorph. The EVOs started to charge when they were blindsided by a dump truck with a scoop on the front and what looked like a cross between a cement truck and a bulldozer.

"Steer em towards the hatch," called the technician in the control booth. The trucks started driving towards the hatch. "Everyone grab something!" called the technician before the bay door began to open, showing that the ship was above the upper clouds. The EVOs shrieked, trying to get purchase before being sucked out into the sky along with most of the loose items in the bay.

The only ones who hadn't gotten a solid purchase was Holiday and Contrinus. Thankfully, Holiday was grabbed Six who was using his magna blades to keep from being sucked out. Contrinus was grabbed by Bobo's opposable feet.

The bay slid shut, the air returning to normal, before a heavy weapons team ran in. "Oh look...better late than never," said NegaMorph icily, the lead trooper snapping "Where's the boss, Anderson?"

"The AI has him and Chloe," said Holiday, "There's no telling where she's taking them."

"I don't think it'll be that hard to guess," said Rex.

"The city...tell helm to take us down...and call that captain. He's about to get a serious monster problem. Where the hell are Draco and Chip?" snapped Chris.

"I dunno sir. We keep ringing the room..." said the trooper.

* * *

Draco had decided to watch something from back home. However, the only version available was the Japanese dub. And while there were subtitles provided, what they revealed were...not as Draco remembered the show.

"Draco...the phone's ringing," said Chip, duct taped to the wall along with Morph. There had been...more disagreements about custody of the remote.

"It can wait," said Draco.

"Oh come on. You're not even liking the way they're mangling this show," said Chip.

"I refuse to let any of you take that damn remote," snapped Draco, before the screen flickered to an emergency news report.

"We interrupt your program to bring you a special announcement. EVOs of gigantic proportions are loose in Tokyo. Providence are sending in teams to contain this outbreak and all citizens are urged to evacuate immediately," said the announcer, images of the giant EVOs shown behind him.

The trio looked before Morph said "Hey that one looks like Godz-" only for Chip to say "Just wait. It's probably an advert for a show or something."

"The EVOs are currently located in these parts of the city. Citizens must evacuate now," said the announcer, showing a map of Tokyo with red dots indicating the EVOs.

"Say, isn't one of them close to our hotel?" asked Chip.

"Like you said, it's just a sh-" said Draco before the wall with the TV was torn off, some sort of giant pterodactyl had swooped it away.

The trio just stared, Draco and Chip making terrified gurgles, before Morph said, "These shows get more realistic by the day. It's like I'm here." The pterodactyl picked up Morph in its beak and flew off. "Wheeeee!" yelled Morph as he was carried off.

"Yeah, this is real." said Chip before yelling, "GET ME OFF THIS WALL BEFORE THEY TAKE THAT TOO!"

"Alright, alright. Geeze, why doesn't anyone tell us about this?" asked Draco as he started peeling Chip off.

The two headed over to the phone and pressed the messages button. Message one was from Matt, "Guys, we're headed to Nanostorm. Chloe, Holiday and Contrinus haven't called in. Call me back."

The next message was from Aria, "The commander's team has not reported in, could you please check it out?"

The two experiments looked at one another before the next message was again from Aria. "We have a situation developing. Pick up NOW!"

The third message from Aria was less reserved, "What the smeg are you bums doing?! Get off your lazy patookies and get over to Nanostorm!"

The final message said, "Right...as soon as the ship's in range, I'm transmatting in some spiderbots."

Draco said, "I did wonder who sent them."

"They weren't that clear about getting the message across," said Chip.

The group turned at that to see a message the spiderbots has hammered into the wall earlier, apparently using Morph. "Giant monsters are coming...get back to the ship or we use you as the hammer next," it said calmly.

"Okay..." said Chip slowly, "You would have thought Morph would... Oh, wait, right, Morph."

"Well, at least he's not causing trouble for us," said Draco.

On cue, the two saw Morph fly by, riding the pterodactyl which had a 'how did this happen?' expression. "HI HO, SILVER, AWAAAAY!"

"I wouldn't expect it to last- Oh, there we go," said Chip, the pterodactyl doing a barrel roll and sending Morph plummeting down.

* * *

At the Providence labs, Kensi was having an argument with his scientists. "You're telling me your shrink ray still doesn't work when we need it most?!" he snapped.

"It does work," protested one scientist, "It targets the nanites in an organism and commands them to alter the size of the body they're in."

"Yes, but you can still only make them grow!" snapped Kensi.

"Active nanites always make their hosts grow. It will take a lot of time to get them to make a host shrink," said another scientist.

"Time is what we don't have! The city is burning and EVOs are stomping on the ruins! We need to get this thing working right now!" snapped Kensi.

"Yes, but we'd need something truly...do you hear something?" said the scientist, a voice going 'wheeeeee' getting closer before a white slug thing smashed through the skylight and proceeded to bounce round the room like rubber before first bouncing off the ray controls and finally coming to a stop on the test target.

"Woo, that was fun!" said the white slug, "Can we do that again?" He looked up at the charging ray and said, "Ooh, big camera."

"Everyone out!" yelled Kensi before the blast hit the slug, which said "Ooooh...tickly."

* * *

With all the giant EVOs rampaging, it was pretty hard to know where to start.

NegaMorph had an idea though. "That one...in the bay. It can definitely communicate. At least mentally," he said, pointing to the sea serpent that seemed to be playing with the boats in the harbor, though its idea of a game seemed to be making the boats crash into one another.

"Oh, I'm pretty good at talking to EVOs," said Rex.

"I think a softer approach is needed. She seems pretty...uncertain," said NegaMorph.

The group all turned to look at Contrinus at that, who said "What?"

* * *

"Oh sure, send out the recently-traumatized bird to deal with the sea monster," grumbled Contrinus as she walked along the beach. The serpent had just finished crushing a JSDF ship trying to shoot it when it seemed to notice her, diving down, though a ripple headed for shore showed where it was. "Ok, just be friendly and polite, try not to provoke it," she told herself.

The serpent, its head and body, at closer look, resembling an eastern dragon peered at her with childlike curiosity, Contrinus realizing its horns seemed alot shorter than the one that had attacked them when they'd arrived.

"Er, hi there," said Contrinus.

A cute voice said _"Hello...heh...you look funny."_ the serpent, tilting its head.

"Uh, sure, I get that a lot," said Contrinus.

 _"I like you. You aren't like the black one who came into my pool,"_ said the serpent happily in her head, feelings of joy and amusement flooding Contrinus's head.

"Uh, well, he didn't understand you very well," said Contrinus.

 _"He was mean. My new daddy said I had to make him show me respect,"_ said the serpent.

"You have a new daddy?" asked Contrinus.

 _"Yes...he woke me up when the nasty man made me take some medicine,"_ said the serpent, a mental image of Moses appearing in Contrinus's head.

"That man can't hurt you anymore," said Contrinus, thinking that there really wasn't _any_ man who could hurt her now.

 _"Of course, silly,"_ giggled the voice, the serpent smiling, in what was probably intended to be friendly, but instead showed of dentistry that could and had bitten a corvette in half, _"Daddy says nothing can hurt me."_

"Uh...right. Which means you don't really need to care if humans attack you and you shouldn't bother with hitting back," said Contrinus.

 _"They're mean..."_ snarled the serpent, the teeth revealed again, and a red glow in its eyes.

"They just don't understand the real you," said Contrinus, "What we have is a communication problem."

The serpent didn't answer, its eyes narrowing, before a male voice said _"Stop confusing her."_

"Er, I'm not trying to confuse her, just...trying to keep her from making a bad decision," said Contrinus. The serpent paused before asking with the female voice, _"Are you my conscience?"_

Contrinus looked confused "Pardon?"

The serpent said, _"Daddy says you should stop confusing me but if you're my conscience...my old mummy said I should always listen to it."_

Contrinus was a little perplexed before saying, "Yes, I'm your conscience. You're lucky. Most people get a little bug."

 _"Yaaay...can I call you Jiminy?"_ said the serpent, splashing the water before moving onto shore with worrying dexterity to circle her, peering closely at her before bumping her with her muzzle.

"If you want to," said Contrinus.

The serpent's face twisted into a reptilian simile, before nuzzling her again. _"I hope daddy lets you come too."_

"Er..." started Contrinus but before she could add any more, she heard the rumbling of tanks. "Oh, not now," she groaned. The serpent's head raised at that before a shell shot into its face, with an explosion, though as the smoke cleared, it appeared all it had caused was a small scorch mark. "Pay no attention to them. The only way they can hurt you is by hurting your feelings," said Contrinus quickly.

The serpent wasn't listening though, roaring angrily and shooting forward, her tail whipping out and flattening one tank before flicking it so it crashed on top of the other.

"Just calm down. I can make them stop attacking you," said Contrinus. The serpent glared before a shell from offshore hit her, the serpent shooting back into the sea and homing in on the ship that had fired. Contrinus sighed and said, "We never get to do the 'talk them down' way."

She turned before watching in horror as the serpent circled around and constricted the ship till it snapped before vanishing under the waves again, before Contrinus winced as she heard it cry loudly, and swim off to the side as two more ripples headed for shore.

"Oh now what?" asked Contrinus. She yelped as she saw Chloe leap out the water, landing in a cluster of tanks before tackling a wolf-like kaiju.

"I wonder if she's going to be open to reason?" she asked dryly.

A large almost anthro dragon came out the sea at that, its vision sweeping around before it spotted her in between its toes, whimpering. _"I...know you?"_ echoed a familiar voice in her head.

"I don't think I've seen your toes from this angle," said Contrinus in a slightly hysterical tone.

 _"Get out of my way,"_ snorted the kaiju EVO's voice before it kicked her lightly into the surf, 'lightly' in this case, carrying her almost 20-feet out where the serpent gently caught her.

 _"Jiminy!"_ said the serpent giddily while hugging her, which of course nearly squeezed Contrinus half to death.

"Guys...need...backup..." wheezed Contrinus into her com.

* * *

Unnoticed however, dozens of the crab creatures were skittering ashore. The creature that controlled them couldn't help but laugh. These humans were running around like headless chickens and the only things in her weight class were busy fighting one another.

 _"These humans are so easy to conquer, it's barely enjoyable,"_ thought Destroyah smugly, _"I should have signed up with the Akati instead."_

A cold rasping voice said, _"Remember...you promised your fellow kaijus loyalty...not to have you kill our food stock."_

Destroyah paused a moment at that before shrugging it off. It was nothing a titan like her should be concerned with. And right now...she was hungry..."

* * *

"Contrinus...say again? She's WHAT?" snapped Chris.

"She's treating me like a favorite dolly," said Contrinus over the comm.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Chris, "Kaijus don't cuddle." Just then, he heard a rumbling sound and he looked up to see the dragon lady monster from before coming in his direction. "What the heck?" he muttered.

* * *

Thunrai covered her face as a hail of missiles, followed by a lunge by Rodan's chosen lunged at her. _"Enough of this!"_ she snapped, before pausing, spotting a group on a rooftop, her vision zooming in to see a face that seemed very familiar suddenly. Thunrai stood there in puzzlement for a minute. Seeing that face made her feel...happy, satisfied.

* * *

"Why's she looking at me like that?" said Chris in a worried tone.

* * *

Thunrai's confused staring at the human wasn't unnoticed on the kaiju side. _"What are you waiting for?"_ asked the deep male voice in her head in an annoyed tone, _"Just crush him already."_

Thunrai thought back _"I do not want to..."_ in a childish tone, for some reason her mind adding little background light behind the human.

 _"By the ancestral pits, he's only a human!"_ snapped the male voice in annoyance, _"How could you possibly show him any more attention than the rest?"_

 _"I...I don't know...but I don't want him hurt,"_ said Thunrai, the voice sighing and muttering _"Urgh, you're worse than that giant bug."_

Then for some reason, the sound of violins and chirping birds was heard to Thunrai. The voice snapped, _"Oh for...stop that. You are the queen of the kaiju...not some lovestruck hatchling."_

* * *

"Ok, seriously. I think that thing is smiling at me and it's starting to creep me out," said Chris.

"Don't move. They can see movement...right?" said Draco, his own imagination supplying all the horrible things it could do.

"I think that theory's been discredited," said Chip.

"It's moving again," said Chris nervously.

Just then, the dragon lady paused at a skyscraper and started growling at her reflection. "Well, it's obviously not a smart one," said Draco.

* * *

If the gang had seen what Thunrai was seeing they might have paused at that, a reptilian head on, what was at first glance a fatty and bulky body. Until you took a closer look and realized it wasn't fat, it was all muscle, the creature having the six pack from hell...and an expression to match.

 _"You are supposed to be the queen of the kaiju, my mate!"_ snapped the reptile in the reflection, _"You cannot just become enamored with a human!"_

Thunrai glared, saying _"I should choose."_ though her tone of voice seemed to indicate that it was a 50/50 draw now she'd seen the voices owner. _"Damn you, brain,"_ she snapped.

 _"What can that human offer you that I can't? That you would actually want?"_ snapped the kaiju.

Thunrai paused, a small part of her mind screaming something at her but too quiet to be heard. Still, she felt she needed to listen to that inner part, even if she couldn't quite hear it. It also helped that another part of her allowed her a loop hole. _"You cannot force me. I am allowed to choose..."_ she said with a growl, the beast frowning.

 _"Indeed...I can wait. I always do,"_ he said before beginning to fade out. However, before the beast completely disappeared, Thunrai felt a presence on her lips.

* * *

"Ok...I think it's making out with its reflection," said Techo in a small voice, before firing his rocket rifle at it.

"Techo, what the heck, man!" snapped Chris.

"I think being stomped is better than watching the rest of this play out," said Techo.

The kaiju turned angrily, clearly annoyed at the interruption before covering the distance in a few steps, looming over them. "Er," started Chris before the kaiju reached down and picked him up in her fist. "Well, this wasn't quite how I imagined my death would be," said Chris as the kaiju opened its mouth wide.

A horrifying shriek was heard at that from the center of the city, the kaiju pausing before lifting up Chris to glare at him, finally just dropping him and turning to the noise.

"What just happened?" asked Chris in a dazed voice.

"I think they found bigger trouble. Look they're all doing it...oh crap, Contrinus," said Techo in horror.

* * *

"Erm...please...I don't want to go near whatever made that noise," yelped Contrinus, the serpent having managed to swim up the Sumida river towards the shriek.

 _"Silly Jiminy, we can stop that nasty thing,"_ said the creature happily, before pausing, spotting a trio of humans on the shore before tilting her head as if listening. _"Aw...these three want to talk to you,"_ she said sadly, Contrinus yelping as a little tear-shaped diamond bounced off her head.

With that, the serpent abruptly dropped Contrinus on the shore and gave her a friendly, if overly-strong, pat on the head before swimming off.

"Miss Contrinus?" said one of the Asian teenagers, all three wearing shades and a weird amulet.

"Yes?" asked Contrinus. She probably would have asked how they knew her name, but the sea serpent's 'pettings' had left her more than a little dazed.

"We have a friend that needs help," said another teen, an American girl with a happy smile, the shades and amulet out of place with her punk rock clothing.

"I'm always happy to help those in need," said Contrinus dizzily.

"Fantastic," said the girl, before her fellows lunged and grabbed Contrinus with far more strength then a human should have.

"What are you doing?" asked Contrinus, becoming a little more lucid.

"Not much. Our dad needs your help...soooo..." said the girl with a dark grin, Contrinus struggling before getting a confused look as the girl booped her on the beak, Contrinus's eyes glowing yellow for a second. "All done," she said cheerfully, nodding to the others who let Contrinus go.

"That was it?" asked Contrinus.

"Of course. We'll be in touch," said the girl with a manic grin before the trio ran for it.

"That was weird," said Contrinus. A squawk got her attention, Contrinus turning to see a trio of the pterodactyls watching her. "Erm...I'll be going," she said, flying for it.

* * *

The source of the roar that had begun drawing in the kaiju EVOs was obvious. "What the hell is that?" snapped Chris, the group watching from a Providence jumpjet. The crab creatures were skittering all over the square below, surrounding a sinkhole.

"Other than bad news, I'm not sure," said Chip.

"Whatever is down there has clearly agitated the other EVOs," said Six calmly, before an abandoned building, the area having been evacuated, was destroyed as the male half of the lizard double bill smashed its way through, the pterodactyl circling. Both were luckily ignoring the jumpjet for now, though there was no telling how long that would last.

"Well, if it's bad enough to get them riled up, it's super bad for everyone else," said Rex.

"That big guy looks familiar," said Techo thoughtfully, the male lizard snorting up at them before turning back as a roar came from the hole and a pair of pincers grabbed the side of the sinkhole.

"Here we go," said Bobo.

A vast, almost crablike creature emerged from the hole, its multi-pincered mouth hissing before it spat a blast of almost steam at a building which exploded like it had been hit by a wrecking ball.

"According to Holiday, that one is the source of the others' mutations," said Six.

"And I'm guessing just pounding it into crab cakes won't change them all back," said Rex.

"No," said Six calmly, the only one staying standing stably when the pilot had to feint to the right to avoid a blast from the crab creature, though the shot seemed more to force the jet back.

"Something tells me they're not here to make it their king, or queen or whichever gender that thing is," said Chip. This seemed confirmed as the crab and the assembled kaiju roared before charging the crab. However, the crab easily swatted them backwards with its pincers, sending them crashing into more buildings.

"We need to take this out of the city before all of Tokyo is demolished," said Six.

"This is Kensi. We have another problem," said Kensi over the radio.

"How bad is it?" asked Six.

"The smaller ones appear to have some form of EVO triggering ability. They're using the population to increase their numbers," called Kensi, gunfire auditable on his end.

"Oh great," said Rex, "Well, I guess I better start doing my job."

"We all will." said Chris.

* * *

The mini kaiju swarmed, if a word was accurate. They'd attack and hold down anything before locking its mouth onto their faces, their victims growing and mutating into a perfect clone before skittering on to find another. It seemed to have begun at one of the shelters, one of the creatures burrowing in. Unluckily for this one it was right underneath where Rex landed...

The kaiju let out a loud squeak as Rex goomba-stomped it with his Punk Buster. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling better shortly," said Rex, putting a hand on the kaiju's back. He wasn't sure if these things were curable, but thankfully, he could feel it shrinking under his fingers.

What was revealed was literally a crab, its eye stalks turning to look at Rex, before it tried to pinch his fingers. "One down, about a buffet more to go," said Rex. At that, another one, still wearing some rags, leapt on his back, shrieking triumphantly as it tried to grapple him only to shriek as Six stabbed it between its armor plates.

Rex grabbed the creature and quickly restored him to human form. "You think you can cure them before you reach capacity?" asked Six.

"You know, the capacity thing hasn't been much of an issue since I got the Omega-1 nanite running," said Rex, "I wonder why that is."

A deep female voice sounded in all their heads at that, the Providence troopers hit worst as they grabbed their heads. _"An omega? What is omega? You will explain to me."_

"It's just a special little nanite, nothing you would understand about," said Rex.

 _"Devour him...bring his nanite to me,"_ snarled the voice, the mini EVOs screaming before abandoning their targets and slowly scuttling towards Rex.

"Well, at least I won't have to search the whole city for them," said Rex. The creatures snarled, before one tried spitting a steam blast. Rex already had a Block Party hand keeping him from being cooked. "Six, you think you can make so they come single file?" asked Rex.

Six nodded, jumping out, landing between two which proceeded to end up blasting one another as he dodged them effortlessly. "I hope I don't spend my whole day just curing crabs," said Rex.

* * *

Fairjira snarled as his and his fellows' opponent knocked him back, its steam blast leaving a raw scorch on his chest. _"Dammit...sister, get your head out the clouds,"_ he roared at Thunrai.

 _"You're not the boss of me!"_ snapped Thunrai, smashing an empty building with her tail in frustration.

The crab creature just laughed before blasting them both, before flicking the swooping pterodactyl out the sky. _"All of you...weak...this is my world...MINE!"_ she roared.

Just then, something hit enough of her legs to cause her to stumble. She looked down to see six construction vehicles revving their engines. "Hey, ugly!" snapped the forklift in the front, "This area's closed for construction."

There was a pause before the cement truck said, "Erm...its givin' us a scraplet kinda look, boss." before she lifted one of her legs and stomped.

The construction vehicles quickly reversed before they could be stomped. "I don't think this thing is the banter type," said the cherrypicker.

"You gotta point," said the forklift, "Let's stop waistin' time then. Constructicons, unite!"

With that, the construction vehicles started partially transforming before connecting to each other. In little under a minute, a 100-ft robot was standing up. "Devastator destroy!" roared the robot before punching the crab in the face.

"Hah...try and take me on now," sneered the new robot, before it heard a chorus of growls from all around it. Devastator paused before looking around, seeing the kaijus glaring at him. "Hey, I thought we were all supposed to be against that one," he said, kicking the crab.

The crab seemed to also have the same idea, looking both ways before pushing Devestator at the two lizards, who each grabbed an arm and pulled. "Hey, c'mon!" protested Devastator before the excavator arm came off. The two kaiju looked at each other at that before their spines began glowing. "Hey, wait a minute, I'm on your side," protested Devastator.

The two blasts however proved that the kaiju didn't agree with this. Their attention though was back on the crab quickly, who was trying to sneak into the river to swim away.

* * *

 _"Stupid robots have no business sticking their fists into kaiju fights,"_ thought Destroyah to herself, _"At least that stupid thing bought me time to move to fertile ground."_

She smirked, watching as the king's idiotic choices for mantle bearers, like the king himself, were forgetting all about her. _"Idiots,"_ she muttered before something twisted round her leg, Manda's heir rearing up with a growl.

 _"You're a big meany,"_ she growled, before biting Desyroyah's shoulder.

 _"And you're a stupid worm,"_ said Destroyah before grabbing the serpent and literally tying her into a knot. _"Go learn to walk before you fight,"_ sneered Destroyah, before blasting the poor serpent kaiju at point blank with her breath, knocking her deep into the city.

* * *

Rex's curing of the EVOs was going well so far, though the swarm of crabs seemed to be endless and he was starting to get a little winded. "Keep coming, crab legs," he called with semi-hollow bravado, "I can do this all day." The crabs suddenly paused before turning around and running away. "Hey, wait, I still need to cure you!" called Rex.

Rex noticed at that point a growing shadow, turning to see an almost perfect body double of the serpent from their arrival, a tight painful looking knot tied in it, sailing merrily through the sky towards him.

"Oh no, no, no, no," said Rex, running away before building up his Rex Rider and motoring as fast as he could. The serpent landed with a crash, ripping up the tarmac as it piled along before settling just short of the gang, making almost puppy-like whines, its body writhing as it tried to undo the knot.

Rex slowed down before turning back and unbuilding his ride. "Poor thing," he said, "Never thought I'd say that about a giant EVO. C'mon, let me help you with that." He placed a hand on the serpent's side and tried to interface with its nanites.

The EVO seemed to mumble deep in its throat, lines spreading out before it began to shrink down, though none of the features were vanishing. "C'mon, I can help you. Just let me help," said Rex as he tried to draw in more nanites.

The EVO's eyes suddenly got a stern cold look and a voice said _"She is beyond your help...nor does she wish it...BEGONE!"_ before Rex yelped as his hands got a static shock.

"Que what?" asked Rex in surprise, "What kind of mutants did that computer create?"

The serpent's eyes had returned to normal, it looked back to see no knot. It was still towering over Rex, but it was now only about as big as the rabbit back at the Petting Zoo. "Er, you feeling ok now?" asked Rex.

The serpent just nodded before giving Rex a lick which sadly tossed him backwards, the serpent's tail wagging "Great, what do I do with a giant snake that acts like a puppy?" Rex muttered to himself. He had the feeling that whatever it was that spoke to him wouldn't like him putting it in the Petting Zoo.

The serpent's eyes narrowed before it spat a laser bolt that engulfed two of the Mini-Destroyahs sneaking up on Rex. "Ok, I think I better get back to work on the crabs again," said Rex slowly before looking at the serpent, "You wanna help out...uh...what do I call you?"

"A threat," said Six, as he approached with his swords, "You can't cure this thing, Rex, and I doubt it'll stay contained."

"Ease up, blades," said Bobo, hopping onto the snake's back, "This thing's practically a puppy. You don't gotta slice her up."

"Her?" asked Six.

"What? Am I the only one who bothers to check?" asked Bobo.

The serpent nodded, muzzling Bobo before suddenly perking up, as if it had heard something. Six also did the same, his sixth sense beating a tattoo on his brain, his eyes catching a ghost of movement from some rubble. "I think we're not alone here," said Six.

"Uh, yeah, more EVO crab monsters," said Rex.

"Not them," said Six.

On cue, what looked like a crystal rubix cube sailed out of an alley, rolling to a halt before opening like a flower and whining, Six and the serpent covering their eyes before there was a deafening boom and a flash of light. Rex and Bobo were out like a light, but Six was still up and looking for who threw the flashbang.

He spotted them fast, a cluster of fully covered figures, seeming to melt out the shadows, armed with rifles and Japanese blades. Six only raised an eyebrow. It's been a while since he had last tangled with ninjas.

"One's still awake," said one of them, the voice distorted, the group raising their rifles.

"We come for the wakened...out of our way, human," snapped the leader, shown by the golden covering on its shoulders.

"It's not going to be that easy," said Six.

You are outnumbered, honorable warrior. There is no need for bloodshed," said the leader calmly.

"The die has already been cast," said Six.

The warrior nodded, before looking at his team. "Bring me his head," he ordered, the sword wielders getting into a combat stance before charging. Despite there being many swords to Six's two, he was readily capable of parrying off any stabs made at him as well as disarming a few.

The golden armored one however simply stood back, his arms folded behind him, though in a way that seemed like he wasn't used to his body. The other ninjas were somewhat easy to knock out when they've been disarmed. "Are you going to let them do all the fighting?" asked Six to the gold one.

"I prefer not to fight when it is unnecessary," said the leader calmly, looking around at the ruins and smoke.

"If you want to claim this EVO, you'll have to put more effort into it," said Six.

"You do not know what you are asking," said the gold ninja calmly.

"I make it my business to find out," said Six. Just then, the serpent let out a hiss that sounded rather irritated and could probably be translated to 'get on with it'.

The gold one bowed deeply to the serpent. "A thousand apologies, oh heiress," he said, before seeming to blink across to Six, blades out, the two locking blades

"You're fast, I'll give you that," said Six.

"Fast...this body is slow by my standards," sneered the gold one.

"Are you some sort of possessor?" asked Six.

"Maybe...except that this is voluntary on all parts, a loophole. Daughter, if you will?" said the gold warrior, Six turning in time to be sent flying by a tail whip from the serpent.

"Now, if you're finished playing, we must be going," said the gold warrior to the serpent. The serpent just muzzled him happily. "Yes, I love you too," said the gold one, kindly, a ghostly serpent head appearing around his own with a happy smile before both him and the serpent seemed to fade away.

* * *

Once Fairjira and Thunrai were finished reducing Devastator back into his dented components, they had realized something important: Destroyah was getting away from them. Worse, it was headed downriver, towards where all the little humans had gathered to hide. There would be plenty for it to convert and kill.

 _"You had to waste time with the robot,"_ snapped Fairjira.

 _"He was stealing my thunder,"_ snapped Thunrai.

 _"Oh, please tell me you're not going to start making electric-based puns now,"_ groaned Fairjira.

The pterodactyl snapped in a South American accent. _"_ Idiotas! _You are arguing while it heads to slaughter innocent people."_ nursing a slash through its wing.

 _"We're moving as fast as we can,"_ snapped Thunrai.

 _"Move faster. These humans won't stand a chance,"_ snapped the pterodactyl

 _"Can't you fly ahead and stall her?"_ snapped Fairjira.

 _"No, she ripped my wing,"_ the kaiju snapped at Fairjira, before saying, _"Anyway, you two can swim."_

 _"Like wading is supposed to be faster than walking,"_ snarked Thunrai.

 _"It's better than no-"_ began a smaller kaiju that resembled some sort of ankylosaur before a shell exploded at their feet, a thick white smoke coming it.

 _"Now what?"_ snapped Fairjira with annoyance.

 _"Humans...idiots apes,"_ snapped the ankylosaur before rolling into a ball and lunging at the approaching tanks, scattering them like ten pins.

 _"Can I pick you up and roll you next time?"_ asked Fairjira.

 _"Brother, he's buying us time. Come on!"_ snapped Thunrai, running along the side of the bank after Destroyah.

 _"Fine, fine, after all, apparently we're the only kaiju who can stop her in time,"_ said Fairjira sarcastically.

* * *

On another side of Tokyo, the citizens were running screaming from another giant monster. But this monster wasn't like the others. It was white, it was plump, and it was very squishy.

Two Providence troopers were watching, a little unnerved. "Why is Mr. Staypuft here?" whimpered one of them, clearly close to snapping.

"Who says you can't get around Tokyo on foot?" asked the blob to himself before pausing at a skyscraper. Apparently one young woman either didn't get the message about evacuating or thought she'd be safe way up here. "Ooh..." said the blob before reaching through the window of her apartment.

The guards watched in horror as the blob reached in, before, in a form of anticlimax, pulled out what appeared to be a fridge. "The heck?" said the second one.

"Ooh, ice cream," said the blob before sticking his tongue into it.

"Ok...new guy quits," said the first guard, tossing his gun down and walking off.

The blob waddled along before stopping and smelling something. He lifted his right foot and looked at the bottom revealing a still-living, but screaming, man stuck to the bottom of it. "Aw man," groaned the blob. He scraped his foot against a building, leaving the still-screaming man stuck to it.

It turned as a crab creature jumped out the rover, roaring at the humans below...

* * *

Destroyah laughed evilly, her laughs heard as terrifying roars to the others before noticing a kaiju was already there. _"Who in the great spawning are you?"_ she snapped at it.

"Hi, I'm PlasMorph," said the blob.

 _"Get out of my way. These apes are my children's food,"_ snarled Destroyah.

"Hey, you can't go around eating people," said Morph.

 _"Of course I can. My children are hungry and they are weak. The weak are food,"_ sneered Destroyah.

"Then doesn't that make your kids food?" asked Morph.

Destroyah glared, this blob was annoying her. _"Get out of my way, little slug,"_ she growled.

"Little? I'm just as big as you are," said Morph.

Destroyah glared before blasting Morph backwards. _"You are WEAK!"_ she shrieked, her spawn scuttling towards Morph.

"Ew, nasty," said Morph before flicking the crab spawns away.

 _"Leave my children alone, you...FREAKISH PUPPET!"_ snarled Destroyah.

"Puppet? Puppet?! Where's the puppet!" yelled Morph before ripping a building out of the ground. Destroyah actually backed up before Morph crushed several of her spawn and rage took over. "Puppets! Puppets! PUPPETS!" yelled Morph as he squashed more spawns. After a minute, he paused and said, "Wait, these guys aren't puppets."

Destroyah's blast literally blew his head apart at that. _"IDIOT! FOOL! FREAKISH SPAWN!"_ she screamed before an energy blast hit her in the back. Destroyah turned around and roared. The lizard siblings and the pterosaur were there. _"You...go home...your masters are waiting and I am sure they don't want damaged goods,"_ she sneered, ignoring Morph for now.

 _"There was an agreement to leave this planet be and you're breaking it,"_ growled Thunrai.

 _"I never agreed...agreeing to pass on to an heir. I am as strong as ever!"_ snarled Destroyah.

 _"Yeah, you ever wonder if there was a reason why they passed the title down?"_ asked the pterosaur.

 _"Because they're all weak. I never left...your foolish bloodlines never bothered to look for me..."_ sneered Destroyah, looking down to see humans fleeing everywhere before she casually sent a steam blast at some of them, not caring who she hit. _"Look at them scurry,"_ she said.

 _"That is not what power should be used for!"_ snapped the pterosaur.

 _"And what should it be used for? To protect them?"_ sneered Destroyah, _"You sound like that soft-headed turtle."_

 _"That's why our forbearers left,_ puta _!"_ snarled the pteradactyl, his eyes glowing the two lizards just growling.

 _"Simple fools,"_ snapped Destroyah, _"The others have scraped the bottom for heirs in this age. It's time I put an end to their sentimental legacy once and for all."_ With that she lunged at them...and was sent sprawling as a shell shot into her side. Destroyah roared and tried to find the tank that shot at her, but there wasn't anything close. A second later another shot came through the clouds, knocking her back down.

 _"Better than nothing. GET HER!"_ roared Thunrai.

Fairjira roared before shooting atomic plasma breath at Destroyah. Destroyah screamed at that, the fire burning her covering off in places, before she scuttled behind one of the buildings being used for cover. It took the pterodactyl blocking the shots to stop the two firing.

* * *

"Rex, I think we got an in. That heat blast looks to have done some serious damage," said Techo, standing on the _Bladestorm_ 's bridge.

"Ugh... _¿Sabes que hora es?_ " came Rex's disoriented voice.

"Rex, English please. We got a battle royale on top of the evacuees. We're transmatting as many as we can but if we don't shut these guys down, people are toast," snapped Techo.

"Then why not cool them off?" asked Rex still a bit dizzily.

"That'll work. If heat can do it, cold'll be worse..." said Techo, before saying "We had the serpent headed your way but she's off sensors now. You cured her?"

"I...don't remember. I remember getting her down to size, but I don't think I got all the way," said Rex.

"Urgh...you musta. We got nothing on scanners. Gt down to the dock, we're checking the tanks there. We need liquid nitro or something as cold," said Techo.

"And what do we do about the giant lizards?" asked Rex.

"You might want to leave them alone," said Techo, "I have a hunch who the female one is."

* * *

Rex, Six and Bobo managed to get to the docks fast, especially given, unsurprisingly, the traffic was pretty light. Also the monster melee was as good as a giant sign.

"Hollywood can't make it better than this," said Bobo as the monsters clashed.

"Yeah, but unlike Hollywood, the city's really being trashed," said Rex.

On cue, the male was knocked back, smashing against a skyscraper while trying to stop the crab creature from tearing his throat out. "Enough talk. We need to get to the dock, preferably without attracting those EVOs' attention...if they are EVOs," said Six, the last part to himself thoughtfully.

"Moses created them. Well, that crazy computer mostly did, but shouldn't that mean they're EVOs?" asked Rex.

"Think, Rex. Moses has supercharged EVOs before and this has never occurred," Six said.

"Because he had access to crazy alien tech," said Rex.

"That doesn't explain who ambushed us," said Six, Rex turning a corner just as a sweep from the female sent a cluster of cars flying.

"I think we oughta be worrying about those big guys right now," said Bobo.

Six nodded as they smashed through the gate into the port's cargo yard. "Ok, Aria hacked the cargo manifests. Chemical tanker on pier 7. Chemicals, including liquid nitrogen," said Techo over the com.

"You think that's gonna be enough?" asked Rex.

"I doubt it, but hopefully it'll be enough to slow it down," said Techo.

Bobo looked ahead before yelling "Incoming marshmallow!" Rex turning ahead just in time to run into a white rubbery wall.

Rex struggled to pull himself out of the white stuff, which was a lot squishier than a marshmallow normally was. He managed to get his head free and asked, "Can someone explain what a giant marshmallow is doing in the middle of the road?"

A loud voice screamed "I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!", apparently coming from the marshmallow.

"Wait a minute, it couldn't be," said Rex before he tried to climb up the marshmallow.

Morph's face, supersized was visible, half regenerated. "Hi, Rex. Did you shrink in the wash?" he said happily.

"Morph? What did you eat?" asked Rex.

"I got my photo taken," said Morph happily.

"Say what?" asked Rex.

"I fell into a room with a giant flash. It took my photo and I got all big. It was after I rode the dinosaur," said Morph happily.

"Right..." said Rex before activating his com, "Uh, Techo, you remember your little white slug buddy?"

"Oh no...that kaiju on sensors...please tell me it's not..." said Techo weakly. Rex poked Morph and he gave out a giggle that was heard on the comm.

"Oh God, no!" yelled a voice in the background of the com as Techo said "We're...slightly concerned about that."

"Well, it looks like he tried to take on that big crab and didn't win," said Rex.

"Oh God, a Super Morph...all we need. Just...just get to that tanker," said Techo, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Fine, hope there'll be enough to freeze its legs," said Rex.

"Freeze?" asked Morph.

"Yeah, we're trying to turn the big shrimp into a cocktail on ice," said Bobo.

"Oh, I can do that," said Morph. There was a horrible shifting, Morph's body hardening as he shifted form before an icy blue experiment stood up.

"Uh, you guys didn't mention Morph could shapeshift," said Rex.

"His name is 'Morph', what did you expect?" asked Techo, "What did he change into?"

"Uh...kinda like a big icicle dog thing," said Rex.

"That'll do it. Not cold enough, we need this to be absolute zero so get to that liquid N," said Techo.

"Ok then," said Rex before looking up at Morph and said, "Morph, you go slow that thing down."

"Okie dokie," said Morph cheerfully, before looking at the melee. "Which one?" he asked.

"The one that everyone is beating up on," said Bobo.

"Okay, talking monkey." said Morph happily, before charging the melee.

* * *

The tanker itself looked like it was getting ready to set sail, the crew running back and forth as Rex and co ran up. "Hey, go away, American. My wife loves these films. I know exactly what happens to the ships that stay in the dock," the captain snapped.

"We don't need your boat, just your cargo," said Rex.

"Not a chance. This cargo's my livelihood," snapped the captain.

"Providence will compensate you for its use," said Six.

"Make me!" snapped the captain. Six raised his eyebrow before gently pushing the captain into through a door and following him in, shutting it behind him. The door reopened a minute later, the captain, shaking saying "It's...all yours." in a small terrified voice.

" _Mucho gracias,_ " said Rex.

"Everybody...abandon ship," called the captain into one of the radio sets, the crew beginning to run. It didn't take long to find the tanker controls, revealing that almost all the chem cargo was liquid nitrogen, enough to flash freeze the city ten times over.

"Ok, so, how are we supposed to get all this on the crab?" asked Rex, "I don't see a firehose."

On cue, the crab was thrown into the harbor, with a splash so large it almost swamped the tanker. "We don't. We just bring the tanker to it," said Six, heading for the bridge.

"Easier said than done," said Bobo.

The crab creature however was getting up again, and seemed to have noticed the ship, its eyes focusing on Rex and Bobo, before Rex swore that a tongue came out and licked its mouth pincers.

"Six, please tell me you know how to work a boat," said Rex.

"Why don't you get your nanites to drive?" asked Six.

"Oh, right," said Rex before putting a hand on the boat's hull. The ship immediately burst into life, control levers and wheels turning by themselves, the tanker pulling away, pausing briefly as it tore its bindings off, before it began to start towards the crab, who paused, seeming amused.

"I hope you got an escape plan worked out," said Bobo.

"Swim," said Six calmly, vaulting over the side.

"Chimps can't float, ya know!" snapped Bobo.

"If you'd rather be frozen then wet, be my guest," said Rex, jumping over.

"Ah, banana peels," grumbled Bobo before pinching his nose and jumping overboard.

* * *

Destroyah glared, before being winded as the human boat smashed into her gut, her spawn skittering onto the ship to kill any crew they found. _"Idiotic apes!"_ she snapped before a blast hit the tank.

The tank then sprayed out a stream of cold water that hit Destroyah in the chest. _"Spraying me with water? I live in the ocean!"_ snapped Destroyah. But then she felt the 'water' get a lot colder, much, much colder.

 _"No...NO...!"_ She shrieked as frost and then ice formed over her plates, her arm going rigid before cracking off. Just before the ice covered her head, she saw the two zilla's aiming a blast at her. _"I hate humans,"_ she muttered.

* * *

Hail was probably not an uncommon thing for Tokyo to experience in winter. But it was late summer right now and the 'hailstones' had a crunchy center. "Man, it's gonna take forever to clean all this up," said Techo, holding a riot shield over his head to keep the 'hail' from hitting him. He turned to see Draco sniffing some of it. "I wouldn't eat that. Who knows what it'll do to you," he warned before turning back to the screen.

The two lizards and the pterodactyl were seemingly roaring in celebration...but were now eyeing the more smashable buildings. "Chris...is your plan ready?" he said.

"That only depends if they're really who you think they are," said Chris.

"C'mon, don't you feel some sort of connection with her?" asked Techo.

"Well, honestly, I feel a great unease that she'll tear me limb from limb if I do anything to annoy her," said Chris.

"And how is that different from how you normally feel about Chloe?" asked Techo.

There was a pause before Chris's voice said "Point taken..."

"Ok, get ready for transmission," said Techo. He heard an odd sound behind him and he turned to see Draco with a large piece of crabmeat frozen to his tongue. "Warned you...can we get some hot water up here?" said Techo, talking into the intercom before activating the external speakers, "You're on, Chris."

* * *

It seemed oddly quiet to Thunrai after she had finished her victory roar. It wasn't just because Destroyah wasn't causing destruction anymore. She couldn't hear that deep voice in her head.

 _"Thunrai...are you ok?"_ asked her brother, poking her shoulder, before they heard a whine, their third member taking flight. _"Get out of here, flappy...we'll deal with that,"_ he said smugly, the pterodactyl nodding and winging off, everyone focusing so hard on the two lizards that nobody noticed when the flyer seemed to fade into nothing.

 _"So, where do we go from here?"_ asked Fiarjira.

 _"Show these humans who's boss so they know to stop firing at us,"_ sneered Thunrai before a voice yelled "CHLOE!" Thunrai's head turning skywards before wondering why.

"Chloe, I'd like to have a word with you!" called the voice.

Fiarjira glared before saying _"What are you standing there for? Blast it."_

 _"I'm trying to find where it came from,"_ said Thunrai.

 _"Who cares? It's some human device. KILL IT!"_ snapped Fiarjira before a female voice snapped "Don't even think about it, you blitznak!" from the same direction.

For some reason Fiarjira couldn't explain, he immediately froze in his tracks.

"That's it...are you honestly going to shoot your ship?" said the female voice, Fiarjira glaring before spitting a blast at the ship, which missed by at least thirty feet.

"Chloe, I think it's time we had a serious chat about our relationship," called the male voice.

Thunrai tilted her head at that, confused mostly to why she was listening and also why her brother had missed such an obviously easy shot. The damn thing was sitting there.

* * *

"Rex, I dunno how long this'll work. Cure em," snapped Techo. The blast had been a little close for comfort.

"If I couldn't cure that snake, what makes you think I can cure them?" asked Rex.

"It'll make em small enough to contain," said Techo carefully.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to shrink them," said Rex.

"It's better than nothing," said Techo, adding, "I think they've shrunk already."

Rex looked at the kaijus and noticed they were shrinking a little. "Talk about cutting their egos down to size," said Rex.

"Just do it before they realize one decent blast to our reactor levels half the country," snapped Techo.

"Ok, ok, but I can only cure one at a time," said Rex, before building up his jetpack and taking off.

"Go for Matt first, he's got the worse temper!" called Chip.

The male monster was glaring at the ship, sending continuous blasts that missed the ship, even throwing a few cars and as such didn't notice Rex sneaking towards his ankle. "Ok, just ignore me a little longer and..." said Rex before grabbing the male's ankle, circuit lines rapidly spreading from where he touched.

Just like before, the kaiju began to shrink, though he was getting far smaller, combat fatigues forming around him, though, apart from a reduction in size and slightly more human proportion arms and legs, his form remained the same.

However, while the male apparently was unable to fight Rex's touch, the female noticed and immediately started to run off.

"Shit," swore Chris over the com, before one of the _Bladestorm'_ s Pelicans flew overhead, shooting after her.

The male however finally stopped shrinking at human size, before staggering back and saying "Whatta...trip." before falling backwards.

"Yep, that's Matt alright," said Chip, "I recognize that stagger anywhere."

Meanwhile, the Pelican was firing at the female, though the shots did little to annoy her. With a roar of frustration, she swiped at it, smashing the tail of it. The Pelican spun out of control before crashing into the kaiju and exploding. When the smoke cleared, the kaiju was unscathed and roaring again.

Techo stared before saying into the com. "Pick up, mate...come on." only to get static.

"Ok, this has gone far enough," said Rex before building his Boogie Pack, flying up, and dropping onto the kaiju's tail. "Let's lose some weight here," he said before he started curing her.

Chloe roared angrily, trying to flick the human off before she lost her footing, falling on her front with an earthshaking crash

"Ok, just hold still a little longer," said Rex. He clung onto her tail even as she kept shrinking. Thankfully, her combat fatigues were reappearing as what usually happened with curing EVOs. Eventually, Rex let go and said, "Ok, that's far as I can go, so don't be mad for... Wait, what?" He noticed that a rather shocked-looking Chris was lying under a dazed Chloe. "Chris, how did you get here?" asked Rex.

"I landed in a very soft place," said Chris in a faint voice.

Chloe just grumbled, her features, like the other, still looking like the monster before, though her limbs more humanlike.

"Alright, two down, who knows how many other EVOs left," said Rex. He activated his comm. and asked, "Holiday, how many more EVOs do I need to take care of?"

"Most of them have scattered, or vanished," said Holiday on the other end, sounding puzzled.

"Huh, you don't think Moses..." started Rex.

"Unfortunately, Dr. Moses is no condition to tell us anything," said Holiday, "Apparently he was left right outside our headquarters with complete amnesia."

* * *

Rex and Six looked through a two-way mirror, on the far side was sitting Moses, with a faint smile on his face, the sort someone drunk would wear. A Providence medic was talking to him, asking his various questions but so far all he'd remembered was his name.

"I'm pretty sure my nanites caused my amnesia, but what blanked him?" asked Rex.

"The bloodtests showed he was injected with some sort of chemical that damaged his memory center," said Holiday calmly.

"So not nanite-related," said Six.

"No...I'm guessing that hologram decided he was a loose end," said Holiday

"And let me guess, she's no longer in his lab's database," said Six.

"Nothing's in the database anymore," said Six, "It was scrubbed clean."

"Great, now we got another ZAG-RS on the loose," said Rex, "And this one's even crazier than the first psycho computer lady."

"What about the Lynches? Any clue to what caused that EVO reaction?" asked Six.

"Nothing. This is an EVO anomaly that I've never seen before," said Holiday, "Only Mia would know what happened to them."

* * *

Matt and Chloe meanwhile were again, in cells at Providence HQ, though if anything, judging from the strength tests they'd been given upon their return, the door was about as blocking as tissue paper. Though in this case, Matt and Chloe were somewhat willing to be held there, considering that they've broken every door that they've tried to open by accident.

Luckily their wrist comps had some good news. "Well...last scan confirms; this is our local form. Least it's not permanent," Matt said cheerfully, Chloe's orange eyes narrowing at him

"Easy for you to say," said Chloe, "You don't need to be quarantined from your girlfriend."

"Your boyfriend's a werewolf," said Matt.

"He's my mate," said Chloe stubbornly.

"No, he's not your roommate. You don't need to share a room with him," said Matt with even more stubbornness.

"Mate! MATE! MATE! MATE!" snarled Chloe, yelling it in Matt's ear.

Holiday walked over to the cell and paused when she saw the siblings pulling at each other's horns. "Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Stay out of this!" snarled Matt and Chloe in unison, their eyes glowing.

"In that case, I guess you don't want to see Kala right now," said Holiday.

Matt paused before pushing Chloe away. "Where is she? If you've hurt her..." he snarled, his spines glowing

"No, she's fine and stable for now," said Holiday.

"What do you mean 'stable'?" asked Chloe.

"As you might have noticed before, Kala was in a state of progressive metamorphosis for a while," said Holiday, "Her nanites seemed to have stabilized now. And as far as we've been able to determine, your conditions are not contagious to other EVOs, so I see no reason for you to not see her...so long as you aren't standing in front of her if she sneezes."

"She still melts things with those?" said Chloe.

"Well, yes. I'll let you see for yourselves," said Holiday before saying to someone out of sight, "You can come over now."

When Kala came into view, Matt and Chloe were surprised. Apparently, the nanites had taken her comment about being like a 'spitting cobra' and ran with it. Her dragon's snout had mostly compressed into a snake's muzzle and she had a large pair of ear fins that extended down both sides of her elongated neck which looked very similar to a cobra's hood. It was no surprise that she lost her wings or that her tail become a lot more serpentine. But what was really surprising is that each of her legs had become shorter but similar tails which forced Kala to slither/crawl on all three.

"Oh...oh honey," said Matt sadly, before giving her a hug.

"It'sss not asss bad asss it looksss..." gasped Kala.

"Oh great, she's got a snake lisp," said Chloe.

"No...Matt'sss sssqueezing the air out of my lungsss..." squeaked Kala, whose eyes were starting to bulge.

Matt paused before letting her go. "Sorry," he said weakly.

Kala let out a loud gasp at that. "Her speech is normal as long as her breathing is normal," said Holiday, writing something on her clipboard.

"Ok...sorry bout that, Kala," said Matt, hugging her a little more gently this time.

"I'm fine," said Kala, "It's not so bad. Learning to move with three tails was a challenge though."

"Don't worry. We're gonna fix this," said Matt soothingly.

"This will only last until we get offworld, right?" asked Kala.

"I hope so. Nanites can carry," said Matt before switching to splitter, which, to his inner terror was coming alot more natural " _Ours isn't nanite caused. Yours is._ "

" _Don't you dare leave me behind!_ " hissed Kala, her ear fins flaring out more and her snout opening to reveal her longer fangs.

"Kala?" said Matt in shock as Kala hissed ferally at him.

"Matt, get back!" said Holiday, "Her spit-"

Matt managed to dive to the side as Kala spat at him, the bed suffering the attack instead. The grey goo quickly ate through the bed. "Her venom is still thick with nanites," said Holiday, "It could break down almost any material."

Matt gulped as two agents muzzled Kala. "I'm losing her," he said in a small voice.

"She's not gone," said Holiday, "I've noticed there's a correlation between her venom glands and her new instincts. The fuller they are, the more likely she's going to act like a real snake."

"She needs a cure. I'll pay anything, just do it," said Matt dully, looking straight ahead.

"There's people all over the world who need one too," said Holiday, "Rex's skill is special, but it's not strong enough to cure everyone. Every other attempt has not been successful, and Mia wiped out the knowledge of the only known man who had a method of an alternative cure. We'll keep searching, but the most I can promise is that we can offload Kala's venom to help her keep control."

"Price is no object," said Matt gloomily.

Chloe sighed and said, "Give us some good news."

"Well, Morph is getting a medal for his part in stopping the kaijus," said Holiday.

"He...got a medal? We did all the work," snapped Chloe.

"You did a lot of destruction," said Holiday, "Not to mention he was the only 'hero' kaiju to stick around."

"Only cause you shrunk us," said Matt gloomily.

"It's on TV now," said Holiday before clicking a remote.

A nearby screen showed a large audience in front of the stage and who was presumably the mayor of Tokyo standing at a podium right to a still-oversized Morph who was snacking from a huge bin of candy. "In honor the brave creature who saved our city, we present this medal to show our gratitude and respect," said the mayor before a cherrypicker arm attached a medal to Morph that was ridiculously tiny compared to the rest of him. "Noble creature, do you have anything to say to the people of Japan?" asked the mayor.

Morph looked at the camera and said "Agabuto, strichi fowago." The Japanese audience clapped at that.

"What exactly did he say?" asked Holiday.

"Who cares, free food," said Matt dryly.

"He's an experiment...and he literally has an unplugged brain," said Chloe equally dryly.

"Right...I should probably inform you that your sentient construction vehicles have stayed in Tokyo to repair it," said Holiday.

"Why weren't we told that?" asked Matt.

"They didn't want to tell you," said Holiday, "In fact, they don't want to talk to you at all. Something about you 'banging them up when they were trying to help out'."

Matt blinked, a small memory coming back. "Oh dear..." he said in a small voice.

* * *

The battle in Tokyo drew attention from around the world. But some people weren't just watching out of amazement of the clash of the titans.

"Interesting...it seemed the rumors about that island were correct. Alien technology under our noses," said one of the watching figures, the view, switching to an aerial shot of Moses's island, showing Matt's men bringing out box after box of tech.

"And not just buried," said another of the figures before the view switching to Devastator attacking Destroyah, "Actively arriving on Earth."

"Indeed. It seems that we have a secondary project. Whoever could make such a robot would certainly help us with our primary goal," said the third figure.

* * *

There's another chapter, easily our longest yet. I'm not sure if any other will be longer. Anyways, we have the return of Dr. Moses from 'A Family Holiday'. I though it was a bit of a shame he didn't reappear after that, so I included him in this chapter. I doubt he'll appear in anything else now. There's also a lot of kaiju references here that a knowledgeable fan should be able to suss out. And of course, we've made fun of a few parts of Japanese television.

For those of you who are wondering, here is a translation of Matt's Spanish dream:

* * *

Matt looked to the sky as the sun set lower into the horizon. The stars were beginning to appear and that always made him think of what lay beyond them, what he had to return to. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see his sister.

Chloe seemed to notice the look in Matt's eyes before saying, "You're thinking of leaving...again...aren't you?"

"Yes, my sister, there is a war among the stars and we have our part to play in it," said Matt, "Soon, we shall have to return and fight the enemy once more."

Chloe seemed horrified at that, saying "Why? We're safe and comfortable here...and Chupy has all the postmen to attack he could ever wish for."

Matt looked down at the little chupacabra, who wearing a little poncho was dancing on his hind legs around the rim of a sombrero. It was very cute.

"I know what you're afraid of. You are afraid I won't come back...that we'll be separated again," said Matt, sternly.

Chloe started weeping and said, "Yes, I truly fear being separated again. What if I was capture by the Empire and be brainwashed into serving them again? I might never come back."

"No, my sister, you are a strong woman," said Matt, "The Empire will not be able to take you so easily. And we shall always be together no matter who tries to drive us apart."

They stopped as the sound of someone vomiting was heard in the background. "You hear something?" said Matt, confused.

"It must have been a bird," said Chloe, "I should go. Dinner needs to be ready."

As she walked through the door, Chris walked out. Matt noticed how he paused to watch Chloe pass. Chris turned to Matt and said, "Friend, I am in need of some advice."

"I expected as much. I have seen how you look at my sister!" snapped Matt, before they both paused, a faint voice saying "Oh, don't you dare."

"Can you blame me? She is a beautiful girl and has a fiery spirit," said Chris, "What hot-blooded man wouldn't be attracted?"

"You are not just a man, you are a wolf, I am not so sure I can trust you with my sister," said Matt.

"NO! JUST NO! THIS IS MY BRAIN! NONONO...YOU ARE NOT...!" said the same echo again, louder before fading out.

The two men glanced up at the echo before shrugging and Chris saying, "Still, even if Chloe has a fiery spirit, her heart is so icy. Even the adorable Chupy has trouble touching it."

Matt glanced down at Chupy, who was tired of dancing and was taking a nap in the sombrero. It was very cute.

Matt nodded. "There are far worse people that could want my sister. But you must prove yourself and earn her trust first before I give out advice," said Matt, sternly.

"I shall, my friend, I think I shall start by helping with dinner," said Chris.

After Chris had walked back in, Kala ran out, sobbing loudly. "My love, forgive me, I have done something terrible," she cried.

"What is it, my dear?" said Matt, looking shocked, the distant echo saying "Oh, give me a break..."

"My evil personality managed to take control and she had an affair," said Kala.

Matt gasped and asked, "With who?"

"Your evil dimensional twin," said Kala.

"What? How did they escape from limbo?" said Matt horrified the two sighing as the hidden voice said "This is worse than my singing...and where's that background music coming from?"

"I do not know, but all I know is that they've used my body to satisfy their twisted desires," said Kala, "Oh, I am so ashamed. Not even the endearing antics of Chupy can make me feel better."

Matt glanced down at Chupy and noticed he was on the sombrero anymore. He looked around he spotted him sucking on the head of a goat. It was...not so cute.

"I forgive you my darling...it was not you who did that..." said Matt before Kala seemed to think of something "Hey...why are we talking in Spanish?"

On cue, another Matt seemed to appear out the air. "THAT'S IT! THIS DREAM'S OVER! NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GET THE SMEG OUT!"

* * *

Yeah, soap operas can be very weird, especially if you mix in sci-fi and Spanish. The next chapter will be up on Friday and there's sure to be plenty of action. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	7. Going Sideways

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 7: Going Sideways**

When a new kind of EVO appears, Providence, or more precisely Dr. Holiday, is very eager to study it. And since Matt and Chloe had become kaiju EVOs that have conveniently shrunk down to a much more manageable size, they were ideal specimens to study. Of course, when your subject could shrug off tank shells, taking samples was...slightly harder than usual...

* * *

"Ok, I draw the line. That's the thing Chip uses to polish himself!" snapped Matt, pointing at the industrial lathe.

"Well, if you'd rather me poke needles in your mouth, I can oblige," said Dr. Holiday.

"Do it and you'll never clap again," snarled Matt.

"That's why these were invented," said Holiday, holding up a long pole with a needle at the end.

Matt growled at that, his spines lighting up. "No needles," he growled.

"You'll just feel a little-" started Holiday, sticking the needle close to Matt's mouth.

Matt got an evil look, Chloe spotting it and beginning to say "Holiday." before Matt bit down on it and shaking his head. Unfortunately, Holiday was still holding onto the other end. But not for much longer as she soon went flying to the other side of her lab. Matt smirked before, making sure every one of the now-aiming guards were watching, bit the metal pole in half without effort.

"Needless to say, I don't like getting needles poked inside my mouth either," said Chloe.

"Yeah, you should have heard her squeal during her last dentist visit," said Matt.

"Oh, I _'m_ the one who's afraid of the dentist?" snapped Chloe.

"True, find some other way to take samples...till then. We're going back to our ship," said Matt.

Just then, White Knight's face appeared on a screen and said, "Not so fast. We've got another crisis which may involve your alien robots."

"Mantichrome and his buddies?" said Matt.

Chloe snorted. "We could probably squish him permanently." the two grinning evilly.

"Possibly, though I'm a little doubtful on this one," said White Knight, "Apparently, there's some kind of assault in Shanghai being led by a party van."

"A party van?" asked Chloe incredulously.

"That's what the media are calling it," said White Knight, "What we actually know is that there's some kind of minivan using sonic signals to make technology run amuck."

Matt and Chloe looked at one another. "Erm...call your teams back. I have an idea what this might be...and check every piece of tech when they return," said Matt.

"Then don't waste time," said White Knight, "Do you have any idea how much tech there is in Shanghai?"

"A lot," said Matt sarcastically.

"So let's get going already," said Chloe before dragging Matt towards the door.

* * *

The Far East was known for its weird ideas for technology, from some of the most famous games to talking toilets, but evil toasters and vending machines was too much for even them. Their ringleader however was enjoying the show.

"The robot revolution will be heard," toned Soundwave, his musical command signals causing any electronic device within range to come to life and attack any humans.

"You realize there's better technology then cola machines and toasters, right?" said Sideways smugly from the side of the room.

"We need to cover as wide a radius as possible," said Soundwave, "The device must be found."

"Of course...and what is this 'device'?" said Sideways sarcastically.

"The device that had been acquired from a vault and is now in the possession of humans," said Soundwave.

"Oh please. We can't even use Atlantean tech. Let em have their little bauble. It's probably an Atlantean iPod or something," said Sideways

"If humans are allowed to possess it, they will have time to study it, reverse-engineer it, and produce technology resistant to our control. Conclusion: the device must not remain in human hands," said Soundwave.

"Huh...for something that hates humans, you're little less than one of their computers for your level of creativity," muttered Sideways

Soundwave's optics narrowed at that. "I am capable of hating certain machines as well," he said, his monotone taking a darker note.

"Oh...I'm so scared," said Sideways, unconvinced.

Just then, Soundwave's comm pinged. "Hey, Soundwave," said Rumble's voice, "No sign of that gadget yet."

"Plenty of squishies to scare off though," said Frenzy's voice.

"Concentrate on locating the device. For now the organics are secondary objectives," said Soundwave.

"But they make the most hilarious screams," said Rumble.

"And we're not getting anywhere with this hunt anyways," said Frenzy.

"Then put more effort into it," said Soundwave.

Sideways rolled his optics. "You know, I could find it easy. It's almost like you don't trust me," he said with mock hurt.

"I have other minions who are scouting the area," said Soundwave. With that, he intoned, "Laserbeak, Ratbat, Ravage, report." The reply wasn't audial, but the signal he picked up was clear enough. "Negative success in current locations," said Soundwave.

"So, what about your new bots? What was it? Beatbox and Squawker?" asked Sideways.

"Beastbox and Squawktalk are...performing as expected for their first mission," said Soundwave, sounding unusually hesitant.

"Yeah...I can tell you _really_ trust them," sneered Sideways, adding, "You do realize there's vets from the NSC war in orbit, right?"

"The widespread pandemonium will make it difficult for them to-" started Soundwave.

Just then, a voice yelled on their comms so loudly it made both bots cringe, "What the slag is keeping you two so long?! Why have you not found that data module yet?!"

"Ok...you're using Cybertronians as mercenaries? What are we? NSC?" said Sideways, annoyed.

"I don't pay you to make useless sass!" snapped Mantichrome.

"You barely pay me at all," said Sideways.

"Enough. Just...be careful. You idiots are making alot of noise...and the Lynches have some...heavier firepower now," snapped Mantichrome.

"I'll believe that when I see it," said Sideways dryly, "Well, I guess I better start looking too."

"And to make sure you're actually doing your job, I'll be coming over very soon," said Mantichrome.

"Fine..." said Sideways before pausing along with Soundwave, one of their scout drones spotting several dropships, a mix of Providence and NSC approaching from opposite directions.

"Well, if we're gonna get that gadget, it better be soon," said Sideways.

* * *

While Rex didn't mind riding in an alien dropship, he was kinda curious about why the Lynches insisted they take their own car, especially since their car was a red dune buggy.

"Trust me, you'll be happy when the shooting starts. Ok, lads. EM rifles and energon scanners at the ready...expect sneakiness. Don't even trust the coffee mugs," called Matt.

"So what kind of crazy technology are we supposed to expect?" asked Rex.

"Well, there's a laundromat the next block over," said Chloe, checking her GPS, "So, right now, I'd expect washer and dryers on the rampage."

"You're kidding..." said Rex.

Matt said, "Nope. I was in a war with these guys. We had to abandon rescue operations cause they'd disguise themselves as wrecked tanks. They are sneaky little gits."

"I don't t'ink Soundwave coulda turned every piece of tech here into a robot," said a voice from the dune buggy's radio.

"Yeah...that just makes it worse. It means we need to be even more careful," said Chloe, readying her claws before the pilot said "Coming up...looks like they're not bothering with stealth. I got eyes on multiple proto-Cybertronians running rampant down there. No sign of the bosses."

To Rex, it looks like the contents of the local electronics store were running amuck. Of course, some appliances weren't nearly as dangerous, though it was kinda funny to see people running from vacuum cleaners and lamps.

"Techo, you got a trace on the control signal?" said Matt.

"It isn't just one spot," said Techo, "Looks like Soundwave's hacked a few cell towers."

"Dammit, send teams to them all," said Matt, adding, "We'll handle the north one."

* * *

Matt, Chloe, and Rex were driving the dune buggy towards the north cell tower. If Rex didn't know better, he'd think that Matt was barely touching the wheel. "So, what can we expect to see?" asked Rex. "Well, since Soundwave is causing trouble, you can expect to see his minions. You'll be able to recognize them pretty easily. There's a robotic bird, a robotic bat, two robots who can turn into speakers, and the last one's a black jaguar but you might see it in the form of a motor quad," said Matt.

"Sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon," said Rex.

Matt smirked. "Oh, if only you saw our world," he muttered.

Chloe checked the rearview mirror and asked, "Uh, Matt, which one of Mantichrome's bots can turn into a truck?"

Matt looked behind to see a small cab-over truck following after them. It had an odd purple paint job and Matt couldn't see a driver inside it. "Looks like we've got a new guy," said Matt.

Matt crackled his knuckles and turned to blast the truck, only for Chloe to snap, "Hey...keep driving!" saying it in a suspiciously pointed way.

Suddenly, the steering wheel started turning sharply and Matt quickly had to make his hands keep pace with it. The dune buggy made a sharp turn down an intersecting street. The truck attempted to follow, but then it hit a puddle and fishtailed wildly. It spun so hard, the back half of it, which Matt and Chloe noticed was painted teal, got torn off and was sent skidding into a wall. The front half soon fell onto its front.

"Well that was easy," said Matt before covering his mouth in horror.

At that, the two halves of the truck transformed into robots. The front half, mostly consisting of the cab, transformed into a purple ape-like bot while the back half, consisting mainly of the bed and wheels, transformed into a teal birdlike bot. However, compared to the other bots Matt had seen, these two were rather blocky and their heads were a little ill-defined.

"Everyone, get to cover!" called Matt, he and Chloe jumping out while his crew ran for any cover they could find.

The ape bot gave a roar and charged forward. However, instead of coming right at the dune buggy, it charged at a parked red car and started viciously beating on it. The bird bot had taken to the air and was flying at the group. But as it got closer, they could see it was flying upside-down and its angle was too steep. It soon crashed into the road and skidded several yards down it. It screeched as it flapped helplessly on its back, trying to flip over.

"The hell? I feel like we'd be just bullying if we attacked," said Matt.

The ape bot seemed to have heard Matt and roared angrily. It tore a street sign out of the concrete and used it to smash and damage...itself...

"Yeah...I think these guys can be left alone," said Chloe carefully.

"Yes, they're not very smart without sparks, are they?" The group looked around until they spotted a six-legged robotic dragon perching on a nearby roof, its most noticeable features being the frill of what looked like small snake heads, the U-shaped stinger on its tail, and the orange eye-like symbol on its chest.

"Mantichrome, showing your face in person for once?" asked Matt.

"That's Mantichrome?" asked Rex, "I thought he'd be bigger."

"Yeah, he smashes good too...and he's a moron compared to Chip," said Matt.

Matt hadn't expected Mantichrome to move so fast. Before he knew it, he was smacked hard into a wall. "Hmm, interesting new look, Lynch," said Mantichrome, grabbing Matt's left arm, "Handsome robotic arm. Too bad it's attached to organic trash." With that, he started sending shocks through Matt's arm.

A second later, Mantichrome was knocked flying, Chloe helping Matt up. "You ok?" asked Chloe.

"As long as my left hand doesn't try to kill me again," said Matt.

"Yeah, you're fine..." said Chloe.

Mantichrome was getting up again, a fist-sized dent in the side of his head. "Ok, ow. I just got that buffed out. Also, how did you manage to punch into my armor?" he snapped, before he noticed Rex, Bobo and Six. "Oh, so you've mingled with the locals. I'm so impressed," said Mantichrome sarcastically.

"I'm sure you will be," said Rex, walking up to Mantichrome.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Mantichrome.

"Changing your attitude," said Rex before grabbing Mantichrome's neck, circuit lines extending from his touch.

Matt said dizzily, "That's not a good ideeea!" in a sing-song voice.

"Why not? I reprogram your archenemy, he stops being a bad guy, fight's all over," said Rex, not noticing the blue circuit lines were turning orange until he was thrown backwards by a big feedback pulse.

Rex cleared his vision to see Mantichrome glaring over him, his eyes blazing with fury. "HOW DARE YOU?!" he yelled before stabbing at Rex with his stinger.

A second later, Mantichrome's stinger had been sliced off, Six at the end of his jumping slash. Mantichrome stared at the stump before his pain programming kicked in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed before glaring at Six. "You little-" he snapped, lunging.

Mantichrome was flipped over Six's head with very little effort apparently on his part. Mantichrome snarled before rising into the air. His neck and tail retracted into his body while his legs bent at odd angles from each other. Matt activated his comm and said, "Uh, Chip, Mantichrome's doing some weird thing with his legs."

"Does he look like a shuriken right now?" asked Chip.

"Sorta," said Matt.

"Huh, been a while since he last did that. But right now you better duck," said Chip.

"Why should I?" asked Matt. Then orange energy extended from Mantichrome's legs as he began spinning around, becoming a giant buzzsaw that was heading right for the group.

"FLYING BUZZSAW!" screamed Matt, before covering his face.

"Duck!" yelled Chloe, pushing Matt down.

"This is demeaning. I think I'm in something rural," moaned Matt, glaring at Mantichrome made another pass.

"Ok, we just have to hit his center, that'll throw him off," said Chloe, "Anybody got a long pole?" Just then, there was a shredding sound overhead and a piece of streetlamp fell next to them. "That'll work," said Chloe.

Mantichrome cackled however as he lunged down, aiming for Matt's spines. Matt yelped and ducked down again. Mantichrome closed in on Matt faster than anyone could react. But instead of tearing into Matt's back, Mantichrome pinged off of it.

Matt paused before he and Chloe smirked evilly, Matt grabbing one of Mantichrome's legs. "Make a wish?" he asked.

Just then, a pair of laser blasts hit the Lynches. "Good timing, Sideways," groaned Mantichrome.

Sideways stepped out of an alley, twirling his smoking tailpipe/blaster. "Just earning my keep," said Sideways.

"Fine, just watch out for that human with the sword," snapped Mantichrome.

"Those swords?" asked Sideways, looking at the blades Six was holding.

"No, this sword," said Rex, before using his BFS to slice a gash across Sideways's chest.

Sideways cringed in pain before the wound healed up. "Oh, you're going to regret that, kid," he said before aiming at Rex.

Then the dune buggy drove forward and hit Sideways's legs. "Been waitin' for a rematch," said the dune buggy.

"GET HIM!" snapped Matt, grabbing Mantichrome again and blasting some atomic fire on him.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Sideways before transforming into his motortrike form and driving off.

The dune buggy drove after him, one seat transforming into an arm, snatching off Rex's blade, and yelling, "Sorry, I'll bring dis back later, thank you!"

"He really will," grinned Matt, before looking at Mantichrome. "Wanna know what a wishbone feels like?" he snarled.

"I have more important things to do than deal with your juvenile barbarism," growled Mantichrome.

"Nah...just so you know who you're messing with, you know what happened to tokyo?" grinned Matt.

Mantichrome sneered. "Some monster got...noooo...you didn't," he said, accusingly.

"Yep, me and Matt got a big power boost," said Chloe before muttering, "Our spines shred up the mattresses though."

Mantichrome paused before saying in a calm voice, "Can we begin this encounter again in a fashion that won't get me stomped?"

Matt and Chloe exchanged a short glance before saying, "Nah!" and pounding on Mantichrome.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dune buggy was still pursing the motortrike through the city. "Ya can't keep running forever, Sideways!" yelled the dune buggy.

"I'm not running. I'm luring you away from the two biological superweapons," laughed Sideways.

"I don't need their help to take you down, three-wheeler," called the dune buggy.

"Are you sure?" laughed Sideways, skidding round another corner.

Just then, he was banged on the side by Rex and his Rex Rider. "Hey, we didn't finish our fight earlier," said Rex.

"Stay out of this kid, if you don't want to end up roadkill," said Sideways before banging into Rex.

Sideways grinned inwardly as Rex spun before getting a shocked thought or two as Rex's fist suddenly got alot bigger. "Oh scrap...what is it about this merc and his weird frie-" he managed before he was sent rolling into a dead-end street. There was silence for a second before Sideways said in a dull voice, "Ow."

"Nowhere to go, Sideways!" called the dune buggy as the chase headed straight to an apartment building.

"That's what you think," called Sideways before transforming, jumping forward, and crashing through the building.

* * *

"I dunno...after that Tokyo EVO attack ruined our holiday, surround sound on a TV isn't really..." began the woman in the apartment, her and her husband watching an action movie, Sideways smashing through behind them as a huge explosion occurred in the film. "Then again, that felt almost real," she said.

* * *

Sideways rolled as he exited the apartment building, reverting back to vehicle mode as he went before he sped on.

"We got to stop him before he demolishes the city," called Rex, having given up on trying to understand how Matt's car was talking. It was hardly the weirdest thing he'd seen.

"Just let me get ahead of him," said the dune buggy. Rex nodded, the dune buggy accelerating and gaining on Sideways.

Then the dune buggy transformed into a four-armed robot, the wheels in his feet allowing him to keep speeding. He tossed the sword blade he borrowed from Rex and managed to embed it in the front of Sideways's bike mode. "Is that supposed to-" started Sideways before the buggy bot grabbed the blade and pulled backwards, letting it slice Sideways completely in half, bike and rider. The two halves slid forward before rolling to a stop.

"Bet dat hurt," said the four-armed bot.

"You have...no idea," rasped Sideways, his body already reforming slowly.

Rex stopped by the four-armed bot and said, "That was impressive."

"Tanks, de name's Dune Runner," said the bot.

"Rex, you've probably already heard of me," said Rex before notice Sideways was starting to pull himself back together. "How is he still working? You cut him in half," said Rex.

"He's got dese special nanite things that can repair almost anyting," said Dune Runner.

"Nanites? Why didn't you say so?" asked Rex.

"Wait, dese aren't like de nanites you know," said Dune Runner as Rex walked confidently over to Sideways.

"Let's see if works better for you than your boss," said Rex before putting a hand on Sideways's leg.

"Oh, please? You expect me to just switch off like that?" asked Sideways. He readied a fist to pound Rex flat. He seemed ready to turn Rex into jam before he paused, before screaming as he began to spasm and seize up.

To Dune Runner's alarm, the edges on Sideways started to blur as his form was losing cohesion. "Rex, stop it!" called Dune Runner.

"Almost...got him..." said Rex. Sideways's spasming form soon looked more like a blurry vaguely-humanoid shape, but his screams of pain were still coming through clearly.

Dune Runner ran forward at that, grabbing Rex just before Sideways seemed to blow apart, the blast throwing them both over. When they looked up, there was nothing left of Sideways except some purple dust that was already blowing away in the wind.

"Oh man...I didn't mean to..." said Rex. Dune Runner just set Rex aside before changing to vehicle mode. "Dune-" started Rex before Dune Runner drove off.

* * *

Matt, locked claws to hands with Roughshell almost fell forward as they paused.

A few moments later, Deathgrip called, "Retreat!" He and the other Monstercons dematerialized.

Matt looked confused, his glowing eyes looking around before the glow faded and he shook his head to clear away the combat haze before saying into his com. "Hunter teams, sound off. Manti and his pals just bugged out."

"Roger that. We're seeing a full disengagement of all forces. We picked up a teleport signature matching Soundwave. All rampant tech seems to have also deactivated," said a trooper on the other end.

"I don't get it," said Chloe, "Mantichrome's side hadn't completely lost yet. Why pull out now?"

Matt paused before saying, "Dune...Dune Runner...dammit, pick up. How are you and Rex?" he said.

There was a long pause before Dune Runner said one terse sentence, "Rex destroyed Sideways" and hanged up.

Matt paused, looking at Chloe before saying, "Get a team to Rex...and a salvage team. We've 'killed' that Sideways asshole before..."

* * *

Rex hadn't moved from the spot when the salvage team arrived. "Rex, where's Sideways?" asked Chloe, hopping out. Rex just held up a handful of purple metallic dust.

Chloe paused, walking up as a trooper took a scam. "Energon traces...could be him," he said.

Chloe took a handful before she said "What happened?" in a quiet voice.

"I...I tried to... He had nanites so I thought I could..." started Rex.

"You tried to reprogram him?" asked Chloe, "Didn't you remember what happened with Mantichrome?"

"Sideways had nanites, I thought it could work," said Rex.

"Not all nanites are the same. But on the plus side, whatever you did made the other bads leg it. You probably saved the city," said Chloe before a half-wrecked car behind her exploded, and she added, "...most of it."

"Then why don't I feel great about it?" asked Rex in a somber tone.

"Because you're not insane. Me and Matt coulda killed each other easily when I was Silvia, but we didn't," said Chloe.

"I didn't mean for him to..." started Rex.

"I know, I know," said Chloe, "Let's get you back to Providence." She clicked on her comm and asked, "Dune Runner? You still out there?" There was silence before Chloe snapped "DUNE RUNNER!" before she sighed, "Look, we're headed back. Go back to the ship."

"I don't blame him for being mad," said Rex.

"He's not mad, he's...just in shock," said Chloe.

One of the troopers nodded, "Yeah...takes alot of firepower to kill those walking toasters." ignoring Chloe's glare.

Rex didn't seem to mind the trooper's remark. Actually, he seemed too glum to really mind anything right now.

* * *

"So...you managed to destroy one of these machines with minimal damage," said White Knight.

Matt grumbled, "He was worth more alive. He had alot of crimes to answer for on his homeworld."

"The way I see it, there's one less alien death machine to worry about," said White Knight.

"If you say so. Rex took it hard and Du...one of our other crew got traumatized too. If I were you, I'd take him off duty for a few days," said Matt calmly.

"But those other robots-" started White Knight.

"Trust me, their morale is gonna be at rock bottom," said Matt before thinking it over and adding, "If they even _have_ morale."

Chloe said, "He inadvertently took out a sentient enemy combatant. He needs time to think on this and he certainly needs time off work."

"Very well, but should an EVO start-" began White Knight.

"We'll take care of it for him," interrupted Matt.

Chloe nodded before turning to Six, "You have to agree that Rex needs time to process what happened, right?"

"Sir, if Rex were sent out before he's had time to cope with this, he'll be at a serious disadvantage in the field," said Six, "And we know he's too important to waste."

White Knight frowned before saying, "One week and a mandatory evaluation at the end. We can't afford to have him be incapacitated."

"Understood, sir," said Six.

Matt turned to Six at that. "How can you work for that asshat? He's worse than Neilson. At least the CPS board tended to care about us," he said angrily.

"Like it or not, Providence is the first and best solution for the EVO crisis," said Six, "And White Knight is singularly the best man to run it, despite his...interpersonal skills."

Chloe snorted, "Huh, if only we'd been here before McNeil took over. We could have had a containment and medical fleet here in a week."

"You have yet to see what the nanites are fully capable of," said Six.

"Really? Our Tokyo rampage was done by something else?" said Matt, his eye twitching and glowing as his sarcasm kicked in involuntarily.

Six raised an eyebrow, "I've started to question it."

"Why?" said Matt.

"A hunch," said Six briefly before walking off.

"What the hell was that about?" muttered Matt.

* * *

Dune Runner wasn't too hard to hide. He just parked himself in the _Bladestorm_ launch bay. The worrying part was that he hasn't changed back to robot mode since Shanghai and has not been very talkative either.

Matt sighed, walking up to it before saying, "Come on. You can't sit here forever. Nobody to talk to for a start."

"Don't feel like talking," said Dune Runner.

"Look, Rex didn't mean for that to happen to Sideways. But for God's sake, he wanted you and all of us dead," said Matt.

Dune Runner transformed and snapped, "Dat doesn't give Rex de right to try and reprogram them!"

"So? He didn't even know you were sentient. I checked the records. The only AI he's faced was home-grown. He's never even met one that's got its own civilization," said Matt in a frustratingly calm voice.

"How could he not know they were sentient?" snapped Dune Runner, "They've made themselves clear as any villain and his first move was to try and rewrite their personalities!"

"Ok...lemme ask you something. An AI goes nuts on your planet and decides the best course of action for it is to kill you all. What would your approach to AIs be from then?" said Matt calmly.

"I wasn't built on Cybertron and you know it," snapped Dune Runner.

"The same thing applies. The only AI he's ever met was made on this Earth...and WAS the only AI. It has also tried to sanitize this planet more than once," snapped Matt.

"And I suppose brainwashing is the best solution to take care of people like that," snapped Dune Runner.

"He didn't even know about Cybertronians. To him, Sideways was another rogue robot," snapped Matt, his spines starting to glow warningly.

"And now he's just dust," said Dune Runner.

"Oh come on, you didn't even like him!" snapped Matt.

"No, but even he didn't deserve that," said Dune Runner.

"Of course not. I'm pissed as well. You know that McNeil would love to convince Autobot Command that we're all terrorists. Throwing one of their worst war criminals to them would stop that," said Matt.

"Dey don't even know Sideways!" snapped Dune Runner before pausing and asking, "Do they?"

"How should I know?" asked Matt. "Well, de Autobots didn't recognize him," said Dune Runner. "Optimus and his crew weren't exactly the top links of the chain of command," said Matt.

"I tink Sideways said he was from a different Cybertron," said Dune Runner.

"Hey, I'm only sticking to one Cybertron," said Matt sharply, "I don't want to get dragged around a multiverse." There was a pause before Matt shuddered. "I just got some horrible déjà vu," he muttered, "Anyways, the point being, you shouldn't hold it against Rex. He's taking this almost as hard as you are."

Dune Runner glared before turning back into vehicle form. "Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to fix anything," said Matt. When Dune Runner didn't reply, Matt said, "Fine, just stay in park until you've gotten over it. See if I care." With that, he turned and walked out.

He turned on his com. "How's Rex? Please tell me he's doing better than Dune Runner."

"Still on the mopey side," said Chloe, "The experiments are gonna try and cheer him up."

"Oh, good," said Matt.

Dune Runner spoke at that. "Is Morph helpin'?" he asked.

Matt nodded before freezing. "Oh God no...get security down there now!" he said in a terrified voice.

"Now dis I gotta see," said Dune Runner as he started driving out.

* * *

Rex was indeed a little depressed. Sadly for him, Morph was walking in, dragging one of his boxes from his room. The sight of the box had already sent a few crewmen running for cover or the nearest hazmat suit. "You know what cheers me up when I'm feeling blue?" asked Morph.

"What?" said Rex glumly, before double-taking as he noticed a few hazard symbols on the box. "Erm...Morph? What's in that?" he asked carefully.

"A surprise," said Morph as he started unlatching the box.

Rex looked around to spot Draco and Chip peering round the doorway. "Is this safe?" he asked, more urgently as he spotted a glow from under the lid.

"Safe enough for me," said Morph.

"What about me?" said Rex nervously.

"Eh, you'll be fine," said Morph.

Rex gulped as Morph opened the box. Morph slowly reached inside the box...and pulled out a cute little lilac-colored critter that looked a lot like a teddy bear but with the face and feet of an owl.

There was a pause before Chip snapped, "That's it?"

"Yes, Mr. Googly is so soft and plush and loving," said Morph, giving the critter a tight hug which made it let out a squeaky toy sound.

Draco paused. "What's the catch? Also, didn't Matt threaten to flush you into a black hole if you got another pet after the tribble incident? We still find them," he said.

Morph thought about it and said, "The pet store guy says he has a very delicate environmental constitution, whatever that means."

"Maybe it explodes," said Draco icily.

"I don't know, it looks pretty cute," said Rex, picking up Mr. Googly.

On cue, the thing began to twitch, Chip saying, "Saaaay...by delicate constitution, wouldn't that also include nanites?" causing everyone to look at Mr. Googly just as its mouth opened impossibly wide and it clamped over Rex's head.

"Bad Mr. Googly," said Morph before he tried to pull his pet off of Rex.

"You owe me a coconut cake." said Draco.

Chip sighed, "It really did look harmless."

* * *

The following week wasn't a restful one, and not just because the EVO version of Mr. Googly was so hard to catch. There had been a lot of malfunctions around the base.

"Ok, what makes you think it's our tech at fault? All we added was a few pieces of medical tech to help keep Kala sane," said Matt, a little annoyed.

"And what about those 'spiders' that Noah claimed to have seen?" asked Six.

"What spiders?" asked Matt faux-innocently.

"He claims they are robotic spiders," said six.

Matt whistling innocently before saying into his com in splitter, "They got out again...find them."

* * *

Noah had been a bit excited to meet real aliens and thus got rather annoyed when Rex said he should stay in his room. "You said that you'll let me meet them," said Noah.

"Yeah, will there's one running around that's of the 'to serve man' variety," said Rex.

"No, not really. It's more 'fuck the police' sort but they're not allowed off the ship. Mostly cause they're homicidal," said Matt before walking out.

"I was talking about the one that tried to eat my head," said Rex.

"So am I. The experiments take a nasty approach to rules," said Matt.

"Point is, it's best that you stay in here until we sort this out," said Rex.

"Yeah...you'll be fine," said Matt before the two walked out, neither noticing three red optics peering round the doorframe, the trio looking at each other before scuttling into the room.

Noah sighed and walked over to Rex's computer only to freeze when he felt something with multiple legs scurry up his leg. Then Bobo walked in and hopped on a chair next to Noah and said, "Hey, blondie, what's the fun today?"

Noah didn't move before slowly reaching for the keyboard. He slowly managed to type on the computer.

 **N: Help. Something's crawling up my leg. I think it's a tarantula.**

Bobo looked at the message and asked, "What is this? Some kinda old text adventure game?"

 **N; It's in my boxers. I think it's making a nest.**

Bobo looked down before pausing and also looking ahead. There were some things even he would not do to someone...and Noah seemed to be experiencing it. Bobo slowly reached over to the keyboard and started typing on it.

 **B: Good news is that it's not really a tarantula.**

 **N: Thank goodness.**

 **B: It's three robots that look like spiders and they each have red eyes the size of meatballs.**

The two gulped before a clink was heard and Noah realized what the bots were taking. "Hey, they're taking my wallet!" snapped Noah, managing to find his voice.

He managed to grab the bot as it tried to scuttle off, holding it up, the eye looking at him, mechanical claw holding his wallet. "Ok, hand it over, you runaway component of a crane game," said Noah.

"Gabba?" said the bot, before it jumped out Noah's hand and clamped over his face, facehugger style, cackling like a lunatic.

Noah screamed and ran around the room at that. "Well, I can see where I'm a third wheel," said Bobo, hopping off the chair and heading for the door. Before he could get to it, he tripped. He looked back to see the other bots grabbing his feet.

One of them buzzed before saying via a film clip, "Don't start what you can't finish!" the other's arm folding out in an electric shaver attachment...

* * *

Draco and Chip were looking around the basement of Providence HQ. "Stupid spiderbots. Why can't they stay on the ship like they're supposed to?" grumbled Draco.

"They're agents of chaos," said Chip, "Or at the very least they have the robotic equivalent of ADHD."

"Plus they have helped deal with invaders in the past. Remember when we found one of Ghoulwyrm's minions tied up in one of the cargo bays and he told us everything if we'd tell the spiderbots to stop doing it...whatever 'it' was? said Contrinus.

"Hey guys, I found him!" called Morph's voice from up ahead.

"You found the spiderbots already?" asked Chip, looking around the corner.

"No, Mr. Googly," said Morph.

The two peered around the corner to see Mr. googly looking normal and innocent. "See? He's f-" began Morph before Mr. Googly's tongue, with a giant draconic mouth on it shot out and swallowed him. "Nope...nope, nope, nope," said Contrinus at that, flying up to a rafter.

"Don't worry. Morph makes everyone sick eventually," said Chip.

Mr. Googly turned to look at that before saying in a creepily deep voice, "Fooody."

"That said, I don't want to find out exactly how long it'll take for him," said Chip before running away.

The group ran around a corner, Mr. Googly sedately and cutely hopping after them and into a crowded maintenance bay. "KILLER BUNNY! IT'S CUTENESS IS FALSE! FLEEE!" screamed a hysterical Draco.

"Ah, cripes, not another bloomin' EVO bunny attack," said one of the Providence agents.

There was a pause as Mr. Googly hopped in, a few of the newer agents going 'Awwww' in unison before Mr. Googly showed off his EVO qualities.

The reaction was impressively quick as the Providence agents immediately opened fire on the EVO. Sadly this seemed to cause Mr. Googly to get bigger and start beating the agents up. It was to this scene that Matt wandered in, taking a ballistic Draco, thrown by the EVO to the face. "What the hell?" he yelled,

"Mr. Googly's on the rampage!" screamed Draco.

Matt glared, his eyes glowing before he stomped over. "BAD BUNNY!" he yelled at it, Mr, Googly turning to look at him. Matt paused for a moment and asked, "Er, what did he look like before?"

"Pretty much like that, but smaller," said Chip.

"So, this is Morph's pet?" asked Matt flatly. On cue, Mr. Googly's tongue latched onto his face, Matt snarling. "Now I see," he said, before grabbing the tongue and yanking the critter into his waiting claws.

"Matt, don't stay too close to it!" called Chip.

"It's fine, not even getting a scratch," called Matt.

"It's not that. It swallowed Morph earlier," called Chip.

Matt turned at that as the critter spat Morph in his face. "Ok...this is annoying," he said in a muffled voice.

"Mr. Googly's having growing pains," said Morph.

Matt glared before his spines lit up and he gave the critter a full blast, the critter apparently unbothered before trying to hop away, Matt trying to grab it. "Somebody get Rex. NOW!"

"Already called him," said a Providence agent that was at the bottom of a heap.

Rex walked in at that and looked at Matt trying to wrangle the bouncing Mr. Googly. "Ok, what's with the giant Furby?" he asked.

"Kill it...cure it...do something so I can step on the little bastard!" screamed Matt, trying to hold Googly at bay.

"Wait, is that the thing that tried to eat my head?" asked Rex.

"Yep," said Contrinus.

"Oh, I'll take care of it alright," said Rex before building his Smack Hands and punching it all the way across the maintenance bay.

Matt, sadly, was also carried along with it. "Bravo...now let's work on not hitting your allies," he said dizzily.

"My mistake," said Rex casually before putting a hand on Mr. Googly and trying to cure it.

There was some organic uncertainty before everyone noticed that Mr. Googly was now alot bigger, scaly and hungry-looking. "Morph...what is that?" said Matt in a small terrified voice.

Morph said happily, "Oh...he's all better now. Give Daddy a hu-" before the creature swallowed him again, burped and curled up to sleep.

"Morph is never allowed in the agri-dome ever again," said Matt in a tiny voice.

* * *

Well, despite Mr. Googly being rounded up, there were still a couple of malfunctions going on and Matt was trying to see where the spiderbots were most likely to strike next.

Chip had agreed to help the _Bladestorm_ offload some Cyclops exosuits for the ground teams, Matt having decided some heavy weapons were needed. "Ok, let's get this last one offloaded and then we are out of here," called Chris, a forklift helping drive the mech down the ramp, before its optic began to glow faintly.

"You sure it's a good idea to loan these exosuits?" asked Chip, "You might not be getting them back."

"Oh, they're welcome to try. We can EMP them from orbit if they get cheeky," said Chris before pausing, the suit twitching before flexing its hands

"Did you leave one of them running?" asked Chip.

"No, they're supposed to be manned," said Chris, before the suit raised an arm with a heavy cannon on it and fired at a nearby APC.

"Oh great, of all the things to malfunction," said Chris. The mech turned at that, looking at them both, before aiming at Chip. "I'm getting the feeling that one's been hacked," said Chip.

"Scatter!" yelled Chris, as the suit opened fire indiscriminately. Its movements were jerky, like a puppet with half its strings broken and tangled.

"I can't get close to it when it's firing like that," said Chip as he and Chris hid behind another exosuit.

Chris yelled into his com. "Anderson to _Bladestorm_. We need some heavies down here now. One of the Cyclops exosuits have gone nuts. Who handled it last?" he yelled.

"Either one of the Constructicons or Dune Runner," came the reply.

"Shit..." muttered Chris before looking at Chip, "Can't you hack it or something?"

"Not without touching it," said Chip. Just then, one of the forklifts slammed into the side of the exosuit, nearly making it fall over.

"Tell me that's who I think it is," said Chris, as the exosuit stumbled before turning and opening fire on the forklift. The forklift shifted into Dirt Boss who returned fire with his built-in nail guns, though his ammo was obviously doing less damage.

"Hey, you aren't allowed off the ship!" snapped Chris before thinking then saying, "Well done. KILL IT!"

Dirt Boss fired a cerebro-shell, only for the exosuit to knock it away. By chance, it happened to land near Chris and Chip. "Hey! Watch it!" snapped Chris, checking some of the gear crates.

"Hmm, Chris, how good is your throwing arm?" asked Chip, looking at the cerebro-shell.

"Pretty good...why?" asked Chris, before seeing the shell. "It can't be that easy," he muttered.

"It'd be best if you hit the head, but since this isn't a sentient machine, I think any spot will do," said Chip.

Chris sighed, grabbing the shell. "This better work," he muttered before throwing it overarm at the Cyclops. The Cyclops was so occupied with Dirt Boss, it didn't notice the shell before it embedded into its arm. Dirt Boss did notice immediately sent a shut-off command to it. The mech shuddered before slumping down.

"You alright, Dirt Boss?" asked Chip.

"I've got about as much holes as Swiss cheese!" snapped Dirt Boss, "It's gonna take ages to smooth all this out!"

"He's fine," said Chip.

"Good, but this is getting out of hand. Yesterday, one of the launch bays nearly depressurized," said Chris.

Chip checked the exosuit and said, "Well, Mantichrome isn't involved with this one either. Not that he could hack into our systems. I've made triple-sure they're all impregnable to him."

"Then who's doing this? There must be something," said Chris angrily.

"Whoever the saboteur is, they've managed to hide their tracks very well," said Chip.

Chris was silent for a while before asking, "Dune Runner was one of the last people to handle that exosuit, right?"

"Control said he was helping load the heavy gear, yes," said Chip thoughtfully.

"And Dune Runner wouldn't have happened to have been in the area of the launch bay that almost depressurized, would he?" asked Chris.

Chip turned to Chris and said, "I know Dune Runner had a fairly traumatic experience in Shanghai, but you don't really think he'd do anything like that, do you?"

"Not on purpose. But if he got some of those nanites in him," said Chris.

"Robots can't go EVO," said Chip, "The nanites only have a mutative effect on organic matter."

"I'm thinking more a certain ex-Decepticon's nanites," said Chris.

"Sideways? But that shouldn't affect Dune Runner's programming," said Chip.

"Well, Sideways wasn't an ordinary bot," said Chris, "For all we know, he had backup systems in every single nanites or he was really just a hive mind of nanites."

"I'll need to do a few tests on him...and if you're right and the nanites realize we're looking for them, they'll turn nasty," said Chip.

"Maybe you should put Dune into stasis lock," said Chris.

"We'd need to convince him to do it willingly," said Chip thoughtfully.

"Can't we just force-" started Chris.

Chip glared at him and said, "Dune Runner is innocent until proven guilty. And the reason he's been so mopey lately is because we've been treating him and the others as little more than tools and weapon platforms."

"In our defense, the Constructicons were never invited. You smuggled them aboard," said Chris pointedly.

"I had clearance," said Chip, "Matt just never bothered to read the paperwork he was signing."

"Yeah...exactly..." said Chris, adding, "How are we going to convince him then?"

Chip thought it over for a while before saying, "I'll tell him to take a stasis nap."

"A nap? Really?" asked Chris dubiously.

"Even if Sideways isn't in his systems, I think he'd need one anyways," said Chip, "He hasn't been sleeping well."

"Cybertronians need sleep?" asked Chris in surprise.

"Yeah, they're sentient. Even I need sleep sometimes to rest my mind," said Chip.

Chris shrugged, "Go for it."

* * *

"I don't need...a nap..." said Dune Runner, mechanical stalling being heard during the gaps in his talking.

"You do and you know it. Your systems gonna choke at this rate," said Chip scoldingly.

"I'll be fine. I just need some coffee," said Dune Runner.

"Dune Runner, you can't drink coffee. Your engine can't run on it," said Chip.

"I'm not sleepin'," snapped dune runner angrily, Chip sighing, readying a viral blast covertly.

"Dune Runner, you are aware that asides from your increasing impediment, sleep deprivation is also making you irrational," said Chip.

"I'm not irrational! YOU ARE!" snapped Dune.

"Ok, time for a little electronic tranquilizer," muttered Chip.

"What?" snapped Dune before he got a blast to the face, freezing in place.

Dune then fell over and started snoring loudly. "Hmm, better check that muffler while I'm at it," said Chip.

"Just get him into lockup till we know he's safe," said Chris.

"Hopefully it's nothing more than sleep deprivation," said Chip.

"Just do the checks. I'll have some troopers on station," said Chris

"This shouldn't take too long," said Chip, "Though Dune Runner might have to do a few restarts."

"Just get it done. We can't have a spy running around messing stuff up. Next time someone could be killed," said Chris, walking out.

Chip sighed before working on Dune Runner. There was quite a bit of maintenance to have been done. Dune Runner had apparently not bothered with having a tune-up for a while. His air filter need replacing, his oil reserves were getting low, and there was quite a lot of grit in his gears. And yet, the only fault Chip could find in Dune runner's processor was a bit of overheating from running too long without rest.

He thought he heard a few thuds behind him before continuing. There was a lot of stress as well. He'd been thinking a lot on what had happened with Sideways too. Getting blown apart like that was not something Chip would wish on his worse enemies and Sideways was one of the worst. It made Chip a little unnerving that Dune Runner could possibly be possessed by Sideways, even though he had yet to find any signs of it. It had been bad enough for Dune Runner see Rex cause Sideways to explode without worrying... Wait, both Dune Runner and Rex were there. Could it be possible that...

He sighed as he lost his grasp on his scanner, leaning down to get it and a blast narrowly missing him. Chip slowly raised his head up to look at the scorch mark on the opposite wall. That definitely didn't come from Dune Runner.

A familiar voice snapped "Dammit." Chip could swear it was Sideways...before another blast hit him.

* * *

Fortunately, Chris had a silent alarm placed so he'd know if Dune Runner was going to run amuck. And right now it was telling him that there was blasting happening.

"All teams, converge on the cargo bay with heavy EM rifles," he yelled into the com as he ran towards the cargo bay, an anti-Cybertronian rifle in his hands. He hated to dismantle Dune Runner, but if Sideways really was controlling him...

A squad was already in position, rifles charged. Chris nodded to them before counting down on his fingers, the group blowing the door on the final finger drop, bursting in to see Rex standing over Chip with a wrench, ready to bring it down. "FREEZE!" yelled one of the marines.

Rex looked at the squad in complete surprise before noticing he had a wrench in his hands. "What the? What am I doing here?" asked Rex.

"Put the wrench down!" snapped one of Chris's marines.

Rex dropped the wrench, more out of numbed shock than following orders.

One of the marines kicked it to the side before another grabbed Rex, Chris checking Chip. "Hey...Chip...Chip, you there?" he asked, tapping Chip's casing. Chip groaned, his eye flickering a bit. "He's out, but not for long," said Chris before turning to Rex, "When he comes to, you better hope he's able to explain why you attacked him."

"I don't even know how I got on board," said Rex desperately, one of the marines pushing him out the door.

"We'll see if you're telling the truth or not," said Chris.

Chip mumbled, "Damn the penguins...damn then."

Chris said, "As soon as Chip knows what time it is."

* * *

While they waited for Chip to collect his marbles, they did start interrogating Rex about what he knew. But they soon found it there was a lot that Rex _didn't_ know. Rex denied any involvement regarding the various 'accidents', but he couldn't account for where he was or what he was doing during the times relevant to those 'incidents'.

"Ok, we've checked the cameras. You were the last one near the Cyclops when it went mental...and near Bay 6 when it almost spaced," snapped Chris.

"I don't even remember those things," said Rex.

Chris glared, "We have witnesses...and Aria's pretty reliable herself," he snapped.

"Haven't you considered that I would never want those things to happen?" asked Rex.

Chris glared before showing some helmet cam footage, showing Rex about to hit Chip with the wrench, "How about that?"

"All I know is one minute I was watching TV. The next I was in that room with a wrench in my hands," said Rex.

"Either way, you're getting checked out," said Chris harshly

Chris then left the room and headed to the next one where Chip was recuperating. "How much longer?" asked Chris.

"He'll be up soon. That's all I can do. His cybernetics are easy to fix, but his brain got a good hit too," said the medic calmly

"Good thing he has an extra one," said Chris.

"Yeah...let's just hope he's sensible," said the medic, beginning Chip's power up.

Chip's eye flicked on. "Feeling better?" asked Chris.

"Yes, I- OW! Sorry, my- OW! Head feels rather- OW! sore," said Chip, clutching at his head with each 'ow'.

"Yeah, Rex jumped you, looks like disruptor damage to your chassis. Then he was gonna wrench you," said Chris.

"Rex, oh, so that- OW! Means we were- OW! Right and wrong- OW! About Sideways," said Chip, "Can someone get me an ice bag and an aspirin?"

Chris sighed as the medic went off. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We were right about Sideways jumping into someone else when his body exploded, but we were looking in the wrong place," said Chip.

Chris went wide-eyed before he got on his com. "Brig, report in...is Rex still there?"

"Yes, but he's showing unusual bio-metric readings," said a guard on the other end.

"Seal him in. I'm sending a heavy squad your way. Do not engage him," said Chris sternly. However, the sound of crashing was soon heard. Then the adjacent wall got smashed in. Chris looked around before speaking into the intercom. "All units, Sideways is possessing Rex. Contain him. Do NOT let him off the ship," he called.

Then the wall got smashed even further and Rex tumbled in, his Smack Hand already falling apart. Before he could get up, he screamed in pain as his arms and legs built up, but instead of his usual machines, they were unarmored greyish-purple limbs that looked a lot like bared muscle made out of metal. Rex cried in pain more as a pair of metal horns curved out of his head. Metal partially covered his face in strips before his eyes snapped open, glowing red. "Oh, so the canned squid is still functioning," said Rex, but with Sideways's voice.

Chris's reply was to empty his rifle clip at him. Rex/Sideways lifted an arm to block the bullets. "Easy there," said Sideways, "You don't the squishy's body to get holes he can't heal up."

"Chip...get outta here," said Chris, his eyes getting a yellow tint, the medic helping Chip up.

"Oh, I don't want him dead. Just dented enough that he'll not consider turning down my offer," said Sideways.

A fully wolfed-out Chris tackled him down at that, snarling at Chip, "I told you to run."

Rex/Sideways effortlessly threw Chris into a wall before saying, "The canned squid isn't going anywhere. He's the only one of you meatsacks that has the brains to not mess up me getting out of this living wetsuit."

Chip glared. "What makes you think I'd help you?" he said.

"Being stuck inside this kid is no picnic," said Sideways, "But I can't just leave without a body to go into. You've got enough brainpower to make my spark go back into proper cybermatter."

"And if I refuse?" asked Chip.

Rex/Sideways shrugged and Sideways said, "Well, I suppose I could build a new body out of this kid..." Rex gave a cry of pain as the beginning of a wheel started to grow out of his back. "But that would mean I'd be picking pieces of him out of my gears for the next century and neither of us wants that."

"There is a problem with that," said a voice, Aria's holographic form appearing.

"If you don't have the materials, I know where to get them," said Sideways.

"As I said, there is a small problem: for all your bravado, I'm far more advanced then you. And while I can't remove you from Mr. Rex yet..." said Aria, a small hatch opening behind Rex before a blue beam hit him. "...I can put you to sleep for a while," she finished.

Rex fell over in a daze at that, but his metallic attachments did not fall apart. "Good shot, but only a temporary solution," said Chip.

"Indeed, it's a shame I never got a chance for a direct sample. That said, we need him out," said Aria.

"You two can just delete his code, right?" asked Chris.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Chip, "Sideways's nanites have infected Rex and I'm not sure how to separate them from his own. And that's not even bringing up that his spark is in Rex as well."

"We gotta do something," snapped Chris angrily, the worry factor increased by the fact he was still wolfed out.

"I'm afraid Sideways has us over a barrel here," said Chip, "Rex is in the ultimate hostage situation."

"Dammit. I'll tell Lynch. You two start working on his body," said Chris.

"I'll get the nanolathe ready," said Aria.

* * *

"WHAT?" roared Matt into the com, before looking around to see the scientists peering at him before saying more quietly, "What?"

"This is a very delicate situation," said Aria, "If pushed into a corner, Sideways could burst out of Rex like an egg."

"I'm on my way," said Matt, getting ready to stand up.

"Just a moment, Mr. Lynch," said one scientist, "We haven't finished examining your photo-reactive cells."

"My crews in danger and so is one of yours. I'm going back to my ship," said Matt darkly.

"Then we shall have to-" started the scientist.

"No, no looksies. I don't want you guys reverse-engineering anything that could start a new World War," said Matt.

Another scientist hit a button that dropped a blastdoor. "Don't worry, Dr. Holiday. That door can take a solar flare to the face," he said smugly, Matt shrugging and walking through the wall next to it.

The scientists examined the hole that Matt left before writing down notes. Dr. Holiday sighed and said, "Let's work on something to keep all four walls being easy to break through."

Matt smashed his way back in on the other side of the door. "Can you let Lala know I'll be late? Hey, why are you glaring?"

* * *

Sideways had allowed Rex the small mercy of being conscious while Chip and Aria worked on his new body. Of course, he was more than a little freaked out about his situation. "This guy could pull a chestburster on me at any moment?" asked Rex nervously.

"Oh, not just your chest," said Caesar, "He's primed to shred your body apart from the inside. If it were anyone else, this would be fascinating."

Matt walked in at that. "Caesar, there are times when the truth is the wrong answer," he said, rubbing his jaw. Holiday had a good right arm.

Sideways took control of Rex to say, "Rex should be grateful to hear the truth on the few occasions it comes out."

"Quiet you. You made the deal with Chip. As soon as you're clear of Rex, I'm nuking you from orbit," Matt snapped.

"Why bother doing it from orbit?" asked Sideways mockingly, "You're a walking nuclear bomb right now. Ever wonder how much anger it would take for you to meltdown?"

Matt glared, before Chip snapped, "For God's sake, snap out of it. Don't forget, Sideways is an expert liar and agitator. He'd say anything to get people fighting with each other."

Sideways gave Chip a smirk and said, "The best liar weaves the truth in with his words. Illusions hold stronger with an underlining of reality."

"That's why Lynch wants you to use this chemical in his armor," said Chris, passing a chemical list over to Chip.

Rex/Sideways manifested a blaster and shot the list, reducing it to ash. "A little lesson from the master: if you're trying to backstab someone, don't do it where they can plainly see and hear you," said Sideways.

"It's a chemical used in our scorpion tanks and fighters," said Chris, pulling out another list, adding, "If you're gonna get a body, it might as well be blaster-proof."

"Do you think I was protoformed yesterday?" asked Sideways.

"Technically, you're being protoformed today," said Aria.

Sideways glared, "Fine...but if I smell so much as a detonator, I'll pop this human."

Aria examined the readouts of the nanolathe and said, "We've got the closest approximation to cybermatter at this point, though there are many local nanites mixed in."

"Good, gives me something to catalyze through," said Sideways.

"So how do we get you out of Rex?" said Chris coldly.

"Like this," said Sideways before Rex's body started sparking with purple electricity, causing Rex to scream in pain. Then an orb of energy formed on Rex's chest before shooting into the nanolathe. Rex groaned and fell over, the metal parts fragmenting from his body.

"Get him to the medical bay," snapped Chris, two of the marines helping Rex up.

Just then, the nanolathe gurgled before a geyser of liquid metal shot out. It landed in a puddle which rose up into a tall humanoid form that had a noticeable pair of horns. "Nice to get out of that meat suit," said Sideways, though his voice crackled like radio static.

The other marines all aimed at that. "You got what you wanted. Get off this ship," snarled Chris.

"Sure, I just need to take care of one last thing," said Sideways before punching Matt. Or at least, that was the intention. Instead of Matt being hit backwards, Sideways's arm just smooshed around him like it was made of wet sand.

Matt blinked, thought Sideways looked as surprised before he said nervously, "Erm...that's how Cybertronians say thanks to walking nukes."

Matt said in a faint voice, "That was horrible...and really weirrrd"

The marines didn't buy it and opened fire on Sideways. However, their shots passed right through his semisolid body.

"Erm...I'll be going...ok?" said Sideways, now sounding confused.

"Stop him!" snapped Chris.

The marines tried to grab Sideways's legs, only for him to ooze right out. "Er, there's nothing we can do to stop him," said one marine.

Sideways to his own credit was just as confused, "I'm so sorry. I think I've gone a little soft."

"Uh, Aria, can't you magnetize this guy or something?" asked Chris as Sideways walked to the door.

"Yes, I always keep a giant electromagnetic in case a giant walking blob of nanites tries to escape our ship," said Aria sarcastically.

"Look, I can't actually hurt anyone here. Can I just go and live this embarrassment down?" snapped Sideways, everyone yelling "NO!"

"At least close the doors on him," said Chris. Aria nodded and the door slammed shut.

"Like that's gonna stop me," said Sideways before he started going through the cracks in the door.

"Aw dude...you're leaving bits of yourself," complained Matt.

"How's he supposed to get off the ship in that condition?" asked Caesar.

"He could probably jump off and reform out of the puddle he'll make on the ground," said Chip.

"Indeed, we care about...this much," said Matt, making a miniscule hand gesture, "He can jump in a reactor for all we care."

"In that case, I just want to take a long nap...or a long bath. I'm not sure which one I want first," said Rex.

"Just take a nap in the bath," said Matt, "Just don't let your head slip in."

"Or check out a rebreather and then you don't need to worry," added Chris, getting a few funny looks

* * *

Dune Runner was feeling a lot better after that stasis nap. He had no idea how much tension had built up in his joints. The guards had also been called away a little while ago so assumingly the saboteur had been caught. He was checking one of his tires when he heard someone come into the bay, grumbling in a familiar voice.

Dune Runner over to see what looked like a humanoid pile of grey mud walking into the bay. As it got closer, Dune Runner could see that the 'mud' was actually liquid metal and the figure had a pair of familiar horns.

Someone had also stuck a sign to his back that said 'shoot me' and there were several blunt instruments and blades in his back too, many from the spiderbots' personal collection. "Sideways?" Dune said in shock.

"No longer in the flesh, thankfully," said Sideways.

"So you were the mon makin' me look bad with all dose problems?" said Dune Runner darkly.

"It was more about escaping, but that was a bonus," said Sideways.

"So you nearly killed Rex and a lot of others..." said Dune Runner, opening the hatch.

"Had to leave an imprint somehow," said Sideways.

"Oh...I can tink of another way for you to make one, mon," said Dune, pulling the final lever and causing the hatch to open.

Sideways turning at the sound before glaring at Dune. "Oh you little-YOW!" the last part as he was sucked out into the sky.

"I'll be sure ta listen for de splat!" called Dune Runner.

* * *

Mantichrome was glad he hadn't held a wake for Sideways. Well, he wasn't likely to hold a wake for anyone, but Sideways would have been missed. But Mantichrome was glad to see Sideways had returned. However, he didn't expect Sideways to return in the state he was currently in.

Sideways looked more like a living clay statue than a robot and there was a lot of rocks and debris stuck to him. He was also dripping quite a lot and leaving a puddle where he was standing.

"So, Rex managed to accidentally absorb your nanites and your spark. Then you were able to exert enough control to force them to make you a new body," said Mantichrome.

"That's about the size of it," said Sideways, his voice crackling a bit like radio static.

"So your body is 100% pure protomatter," said Mantichrome.

"For the time being," said Sideways, "I don't intend to stay this way."

"Because of your gloppy appearance?" asked Mantichrome.

"That and I can't touch anything like this," said Sideways, "Not to mention I don't have a vehicle mode and I'm really slowed down by it."

"And how are we supposed to fix this?" asked Mantichrome.

"Simple, find me a new vehicle mode to scan and I'll reformat," said Sideways.

"Then let's get to it," said Mantichrome, "I don't think anyone's going to take you seriously as living silly putty."

Then Sideways noticed Beastbox and Squawktalk lying in the corner. "What's up with those two?" asked Sideways.

"Soundwave's still working on them," said Mantichrome, "They're not much use when they're mindless and sparkless."

"I think I can fix that part," said Sideways. He stretched out his two arms and grabbed the animal drones' heads. His purple protomater began covering the two of them, resculpting them to Sideways's wishes. A crackle of energy soon caused their optics to start glowing red. "I think they'll work much better working for me," said Sideways with a malicious smirk in his voice.

* * *

There's another chapter and this one is mostly Transformers-related as you can see. Beastbox and Squawktalk are new characters here, but everyone else appeared in Justice, Bolts, and Gears. The Shanghai part of this chapter is based off of the Shanghai sequence at the beginning of Revenge of the Fallen. And we also had a brief reference to Red Dwarf.

We're going to be featuring more Transformers stuff in the future. The next chapter will be up next Friday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	8. Alone With Their Thoughts

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 8: Alone With Their Thoughts**

Personal log...

Finally say the elusive Caesar properly today. I also got a look inside his room briefly...saw a giant robot of death. Not sure what to make of that, but it's clear that Caesar is a human version of Jumba with a bigger budget. I can't let the experiments see inside there lest they take something...and I'm gonna tread lightly aroussdydf...

* * *

Matt glared, lifting his hands up to see a few keyboard keys impaled on his new claws. "Oh bugger, not again," he muttered.

"You think you would have gotten used to that when you were a Loboan for a while," said Chip.

"I suppose. How long till there's a cure?" said Matt, in a foul mood.

"Well, considering all the different variables involved, I think the answer can be rounded out to be 'who knows'," said Chip, "By the way, Caesar wanted to show you something."

"That lunatic? Did he say what it was? Should I bring bulletproof armor?" said Matt sarcastically.

"You're already wearing that," said Chip dryly, "And actually he requested you come in casual clothes for some reason."

Matt glared, before saying, "Tell Chloe to come. I prefer to have a witness just in case he tries to steal my brain or something."

* * *

"So...we're seeing Rex's older brother, Providence's resident mad scientist, and he asked us to dress casual," said Chloe as she and Matt walked through Providence Headquarters.

"Try to think positively," said Matt, "Maybe he invented a new version of indoor golf."

"Really?" said Chloe, Matt shaking his head.

"Just be glad we're bulletproof. Have you worked out if anything hurts us yet?" said Matt, the two stopping at the door to Caesar's room, Matt nervously knocking.

Caesar opened the door and said, "Ah, wonderful, come in." As the Lynch siblings walked in, Caesar looked at their backs. "Do your dorsal spikes assist in the generation of energy? I notice they light up when you are preparing to attack," he said.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, her fins glowing as she snapped, "Is this the only reasons? For science tests?"

"Oh no, no. Well, yes, but not on you two," said Caesar, "You've noticed many people are afraid of nanites on this world."

"Considering what they can do, that's kinda justified," said Matt.

"Perhaps so, but if nanites can be repurposed to do something more practical, it may lessen people's fear about them," said Caesar.

"We were turned into super EVO's that devastated a city. Unless they want bioweapons, I doubt it's any use," said Matt sarcastically

"I've been working on reprogramming nanites for household applications," said Caesar, holding up a spray can.

"Such as?" asked Chloe.

"Stain remover," said Caesar.

"Stain remover," repeated Matt flatly.

"Yes, imagine that as soon as an unsightly stain appears on your clothes, the nanites clean it out immediately. No more sudden rushes to get a clean shirt before an important event. Think of how much people could save on laundry," said Caesar.

"You aren't pen pals with someone called Dr. Jookiba, are you?" said Matt sarcastically.

Chloe said, "So...how does this affect us?"

"I was just wondering if you had something similar on your planet," said Caesar.

"We use nanites as healing, for flash training and upping things like endurance...and no, you can't take a look," said Matt.

"Ah, so I can patent these nanites after all," said Caesar, "Of course, there's still testing to be done."

"Let me get this straight: you already had a nanite disaster and you wanna mess with them again," said Matt, looking around.

"How much trouble could a small amount of nanites cause?" asked Caesar.

Just then, Rex walked in, eating a sloppy joe. Though quite a bit of it was going on him than in him. "So what's the big thing you wanted to show?" asked Rex with his mouth half-full.

"Ah, the perfect test subject," said Caesar before spraying Rex's shirt. There was a slight humming noise before the stains on Rex's shirt shrank and disappeared.

"Uh oh, it's gonna be like Red Dwarf," said Matt faintly, he and Chloe turning on their wrist comps repulser shields.

"Huh, pretty slick trick," said Rex.

"Yes, now you don't have to worry about all the various stains you can get in battle," said Caesar.

"Have you worked out all the bugs?" said Chloe, she and Matt grinning as one effect began to kick in.

"Well, this is the testing process," said Caesar, "I need to make sure these are safe for use." Then he looked and Rex and asked, "Say, _hermano_ , what's with your shirt?"

"My what?" asked Rex before looking down and seeing a hole in his shirt where there wasn't one before.

"And that, kids, is why we don't use nanites for stain removers on cloth. It's ok on steel but for some reason they never can tell the difference between dye and stain," managed Chloe, she and Matt laughing.

Rex started swatting at his rapidly diminishing shirt as if the nanites were bugs that he could swat off. The only thing that happened from that was that his gloves were quickly thinning as well as his jacket sleeves.

"I think you'd better go get a shower. Salt water should short their MCPU's as long as you don't swallow them," said Matt finally. (MCPU = Micro CPU)

Rex nodded and quickly ran out of Caesar's room, his pants getting a lot shorter as he ran.

"Ok...salt water'll fry them and if you're copying from our blood samples. They have automatic cut offs if they get too far from an organic host. Stops grey goo scenarios," said Matt, looking around, "So...what else is in here?"

"A few experiments that...might not be ready to see the light of day just yet," said Caesar.

"Hey, we have an ethics board for a reason," said Matt, trying to reach past Caesar.

"They're not harmful, they're just..." said Caesar, he paused when he grabbed Matt's wrist. It's not that Matt reacted aggressively, but he did notice his sleeve was shorter than before. "Oh dear," he said.

Matt sighed. "If you want me, I'm gonna jump in the salt water pool in the EVO containment area." he said gloomily.

"Finally, something dumb happens to Matt that doesn't happen to me," said Chloe happily.

"Your bra is showing," said Matt.

Chloe looked down before snarling as she realized Matt had tricked her, sending a lightning blast just after Matt had legged it, cackling, the blast bouncing around the room.

"Careful! That is delicate equipment!" yelled Caesar.

"Oh, bugger off," said Chloe before swiping her tail at him. Caesar ducked and her tail ended up hitting his worktable hard enough to send the canisters on it flying. One of them was hit so hard that it bounced off the ceiling and hit Chloe square on the head.

Sadly, this caused Chloe, like any good semi-kaiju, to get pissed at her 'attacker' causing her to stomp on said canister. The canister burst open, releasing a cloud of sparkling dust that covered Chloe for an instant.

"Caesaaaaar!" Chloe troatred before sneezing some of the dust, causing her train of thought to derail.

"Uh, can you please leave so I can work on fixing the stain remover problem?" asked Caesar, who was missing a good part of his jacket now.

"Yeah, sure," grumbled Chloe, wiping her nose.

* * *

The next day for Chloe, started like any other. At the moment. She had to admit, being part super reptile had its plusses, like the fact that the experiments couldn't stop her getting first dibs on the bacon at breakfast anymore. However, she did prefer to stay on the _Bladestorm_ for the moment. Apparently, they were still cleaning up the 'nudey virus' in Providence.

The crewmembers in the cafeteria looked up as she walked in, Chloe pausing, thinking she'd heard a few dozen wolf whistles, though she'd seen nobody's lips move before she headed to the experiments table. "Yo, bacon me, Draco." she said, sitting down.

"Here," said Draco before Chloe thought he heard him say, _"Why don't you just get it yourself, lazy lizard."_

"What was that?" Chloe said glaring at Draco.

"What? I'm just passing you the bacon," said Draco.

Chloe sighed before taking the bacon. "Sorry, long night. After Caesar's little mistake, I had to get scrubbed in a salt bath. Really gets in the scales," she sighed, before looking at the others, "Everyone else ok?"

"Well, we don't wear clothes so we don't have anything to worry about," said Contrinus.

"My clothes are made out of shadows," said NegaMorph.

"Well, you're lucky. Any news on where the next vault is or where that AI went? We never found a sign of it after Tokyo," said Chloe, aiming the last part at Chip.

"None so far, nor of Mantichrome and his bots," said Chip. Then for some weird reason, Chip seemed to be saying completely different things at once though he moved his mouth none of those times.

"Chloe, are you ok?" asked Contrinus.

"I'm fine," said Chloe, "Uh, did you hear anyone wolf whistling at me earlier?"

"No, not at all," said Contrinus before she seemed to say, _"Not surprising though, considering she walks around with a shirt that's practically painted on."_

"What?" snapped Chloe, the air around her crackling and her eyes glowing.

"What about what?" asked Contrinus.

"About my shirt, birdbrain. It's the only one that will fit. I had to make it from a firesuit so it won't ignite," snarled Chloe, though sadly by then the 'birdbrain' comment had caused the red mist to descend for Contrinus. Contrinus flew right into Chloe's face and started pecking at her head.

It all sort of deteriorated from there...

* * *

"Ok...so why?" said Matt calmly, seated in his quarters and glaring at Chloe and the experiments. Chloe was about to say something when she heard Matt apparently say _"So help me if NegaMorph started another fight..."_

"NegaMorph didn't have anything to do for it… for once," said Chloe.

"I didn't say anything," said Matt, looking confused, before he apparently said _"I need to talk to Lao later...get her off duty."_

"I don't need to taken off duty!" snapped Chloe.

 _"What is with Chloe today?"_ said Chip apparently, _"She's been snapping at people for things they haven't said. Is she reading minds or something? Wait a minute, what if she_ is reading minds? _Chloe, are you reading my mind right now?"_

Chloe turned to glare at Chip, only for Chip to say, "Nope, she's fine."

"Ooh, ooh, let me try," said Morph.

Chloe turned to look before her eyes crossed. What Chloe was 'hearing' was less like thoughts and more like a demented cartoon with no coherent lines. Right now, she was 'hearing' a chorus of chickens singing about potatoes. The others watched as Chloe began to twitch, her eyes going bloodshot before she screamed, flattened Morph to the deck and ran out the room.

"She's a mind reader alright," said Draco.

"But how? That kind of thing doesn't happen overnight for no reason," said Chip.

"She could just be tired. We're both a little stressed after Tokyo," said Matt with a sigh.

"When has anything ever been 'just stress'?" asked Chip.

Matt turned to fix a glare. "What about the time you all snapped and took over the kitchen as the 'empire of coconuts' when we were stuck in space for a week repairing the engines?" he said coldly.

"Oh...right...why did we end up doing that?" asked Draco.

"Probably for a reason best left forgotten," said Chip.

"Look, I'm gonna go talk to her," Matt said, standing up and heading for the door, "...and just in case she is reading minds. Keep you thoughts to yourself."

"So...we think about not thinking?" asked Draco.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Contrinus.

"Looks like Morph has a head start on that," said NegaMorph, noticing Morph's vacant expression.

* * *

Matt turned the corner to see Chloe. "Hey...wait up!" he called.

Chloe just kept running. She need to be in an empty place away from other thoughts. But maybe she was overreacting. Maybe it really was just all in her head. People just didn't get mindreading powers overnight.

She turned the corner, ran past the locker room door and fell over, the room spinning from the deafening noise she was hearing inside her head, so many voices that voices could not be made out, just a solid wall of noise

Then a few voices filtered through, mostly concerning herself. _'If that lizard EVO wasn't so prickly, she'd be hot.'_

 _'Are all space babes that stacked out there?'_

 _'I'd like to see her in Zero G.'_

 _'Her new EVO form is cute, but I liked the first one first.'_ This last thought was accompanied by the mental image of a pinup picture featuring Chloe in her werewolf-like EVO form.

Chloe's eyes blazed at that and only Matt's timely arrival stopped her from going full lizard form and knocking some heads. "Chloe, Chloe, calm down, think soothing thoughts," said Matt. He tried to help by projecting some calming images, meadows in spring, waterfalls, families of bunnies, Kala in a bikini...

The uppercut was impressive and Matt quickly learnt that the counter to a kaiju was another one as he was sent sliding back. "DO MEN THINK OF NOTHING BESIDES-" snapped Chloe before Matt quickly covered her mouth.

"She's my girlfriend, what do you expect?" he hissed quietly before thinking _"Can you hear me now?"_ which earnt him another whack. "Ok, Chloe, try to think back. Did something happen to you that might have caused this? Eaten a weird mushroom, offended a gypsy, get zapped in a lab accident?" asked Matt.

"No, no and n...wait...I got some weird dust spilled on me in Caesar's lab," said Chloe, before her eyes went red and she went full kaiju EVO, the scales forming fast. "I'll kill him!" she snarled before charging off, trampling Matt.

"Helm...warn Providence please," he whined.

* * *

Chloe stormed into Caesar's lab and roared, "SALAZAR, YOU HAVE A LOT TO..." Her rampaging mindset petered off when she saw the only thing Caesar was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. "Er, did I come in at a bad time?" she asked.

"No, I am still not certain if the stain remover nanites have all be deactivated yet," said Caesar, "Rather than waste time and loose more clothes, I'm exercising minimalist approaches until the problem's fully rectified."

"Now look, your stupid dust has made me psychic," snarled Chloe, bringing a scaled fist down on a desk and shattering it.

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as psychics," said Caesar, "And there is no way my nanites could have given you the ability to see into the future."

"I can hear what you're thinking. You're already running hypothesis through your head. Stop it!" snapped Chloe before a few shots bounced off her back, followed by a tazer. Chloe, unharmed apart from some smoke, turned to glare at the two guards who had decided to try to be heroes. "GO AWAY!" she roared at them.

"Mindreading? Oh, that's a completely different field," said Caesar.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" screamed Chloe.

"There is a considerable difference between fortunetelling and mindreading," said Caesar, "Of course, most people who engage in both are frauds. I should check to see if you're not faking it yourself."

"How about I electrocute you?" said Chloe manically, picking Caesar up easily

"That would not help, just a moment," said Caesar before adjusting his towel, "That would not help this situation."

The door burst open at that, Matt running in. "Chloe, you don't need to..." he said, before he paused, tilting his head as his train of thought not only derailed but exploded too.

" _Senor_ , this is not what you-" started Caesar before Matt roared, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

* * *

"...and that's when I tried to vaporize Caesar, White Knight." said Matt in a dark tone, still giving Caesar, now clothed, the evil eye...and when a kaiju gave you evil eye, you knew about it.

White Knight was just rubbing his forehead as if he had a migraine. "So, the bottom line, if there is one, is your sister has gained the ability to hear other people's thoughts?" he asked.

"Yup..." said Matt, Chloe glaring suspiciously around.

"So is she reading me now?" asked White Knight guardedly.

Chloe sighed, "No...thank God. You and Nega are the only ones immune."

"Probably because Chloe is not within a close enough range to pick up White Knight's bioelectric pulses," said Caesar.

"His what?" asked Matt.

"I have a theory regarding this development. The nanite container that Chloe opened had nanites that I was inspired to programming from the incident where that evil robot was inside of Rex," said Caesar.

"Sideways...wait, you put Cybertron tech in her?" snapped Matt, his turn to now lunge at Caesar.

"No, no, I wouldn't be _that_ irresponsible," said Caesar, "Anyways, your Cybertronians clearly said 'no'. But I was wondering if there may be a better way of human/nanite interface and I programmed these nanites to react specifically to a human's brain."

"So...what was it meant to do other than drive my sister nuts?" said Matt darkly, a blue glow in his mouth.

"Actually, I couldn't get the nanites to work at all. I'm still working on them," said Caesar, "But I think I can figure out what they did with your sister. You see, on a biological standpoint, all thoughts are electric pulses in the brain and the nanites reacted to your sister's electromagnetic powers to allow her to perceive and interpret the electric surges in others' brains, hence giving her the ability to hear thoughts."

"Good...turn it off," snapped Matt.

"That...is not so simple," said Caesar, "I barely know how they were turned on. It's going to take some time to figure out the right deactivation code that won't give her brain damage."

"Ok...gonna kill you now," snarled Matt.

Chloe said, "He's just saying that to scare you."

Matt paused and said, "Siiiiis..." in an upset voice.

"Well, you don't need to read my mind to know how serious a security breach this is," said White Knight.

"Touch my sister and I'll do to you what, according to Draco, I did to the Tokyo harbor," said Matt darkly.

Chloe nodded, "He will. He's been working out weak points for months." Matt whistling innocently...

"There's also the considerable privacy breach that people will take offense to," said White Knight.

"Are you saying that I'm nosy?" snapped Chloe before she turned to Matt snapped, "I heard that!"

"What are you expecting me to do? We could probably walk through the walls so a cell's no good...and as your guards learnt, your blasters don't work either," said Matt.

"I don't suppose there's some kind of brainwave-blocking helmet you could use," said White Knight in exasperation.

"A high-tech tin foil hat? Doesn't exist," said Matt, before noticing Caesar looking thoughtful and adding "...for the moment."

"Well, get to work on it," said White Knight, "The sooner this leak is patched up the better."

"What am I supposed to do though? I don't even want this," said Chloe miserably.

"Learn to tune people out," suggested White Knight.

"Come on, sis. Let's go finally find out where the experiments hide all the desserts," said Matt kindly, Chloe perking up at that.

* * *

Mantichrome had a bit of a fondness for deserts. The vast empty wastes devoid of organic life assuaged his psyche. Though the sand had an irritating way of getting in his crevices. "Urgh...tell me you found the right code," he said in a cold voice to Leafstripper.

"Still not responding," said Leafstripper, "Maybe we need to lay down more wires."

"We're already getting short on metal as it is," said Mantichrome, "We're going to need to steal more from the humans at this point."

"They'll notice and I've seen the footage from Tokyo. I am not in the mood to meet the encoded Lynches if we push our luck," said Whipsting in an annoyed tone.

"Then you should get yourself an upgrade like Sideways did!" snapped Mantichrome.

"Ugh, and live in a meat puppet? No thanks," said Whipsting.

"Good point, that was unnecessarily low," said Mantichrome, "How is our copper supply?"

"We're running low and I'm not sure if the synthesized stuff will hold when another windstorm hits," said Deathgrip.

Mantichrome gave an annoyed huff and said, "Then we'll need to get some from the fleshies. Find a copper mill and make sure it's far away from this location."

"Yes, sir. I think I know just the place," said Whipsting evilly.

* * *

Despite what White Knight said, Chloe was not nosy by nature, at least she didn't consider herself as such. However, when you're suddenly aware of what people are literally thinking around them, you end up picking a few things that you didn't particularly want to know. As such she was trying anything she could to try and tune the voices out, which explained where all the tin foil had gone...

"I'm curious, does that even work?" asked Chip, looking at Chloe's tin-wrapped head.

"Either that or she's getting her highlights done," said NegaMorph.

Draco concentrated at that, his horns glowing before said, "Nope...not even slightly."

Chloe glared before she started unwrapping her head. "I feel like a burrito," she grumbled. _'Hmm...makes me want to have Mexican. You think Rex would know a good place around here?'_ thought Draco.

"SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" screamed Chloe, her left eye twitching and both glowing.

"Maybe if you got some noise-canceling earphones and listened to some music, that'd help," said NegaMorph.

Chloe began growling at that, NegaMorph whimpering before he was kicked down the corridor. "Everyone stop thinking," she snapped.

Morph nodded. "Okie dokie," before his eyes crossed and Chloe got confused as she started hearing hold music from his mind.

"Perhaps if Chloe went someplace where there aren't too many people until we can figure out how to control this issue," said Chip, Chloe hearing a list of various desolate locations in his two brains.

"FINE!" she yelled, causing everyone to jump before she turned and headed for the launch bay.

"Chloe, shouldn't you think-" started Chip.

"NO!" snapped Chloe, "No more thinking! No more noise! If I don't get out of here soon, I'm gonna snap!"

She turned and was knocked senseless as something bounced off her forehead. She looked up into the eyes...and mind of Mac...and started laughing hysterically.

* * *

When Chloe eventually came to her senses, she didn't know where she was. The last thing she recalled was the urge to run away from everything. She looked around and saw two things: a wrecked dropship and a whole lot of sand.

"What the heck?" she muttered before pausing, realizing that she couldn't hear anything in her head. "Oh...oh that's just lovely," she said happily. Figuring out where she was could wait. She just wanted to enjoy the beautiful silence, both audial and mental. She sighed and lied down in the sand.

After a few minutes though, she was already bored. "Shoulda brought a book along," she muttered, looking around, "I hope I remembered to bring some water during my mad rush."

She looked around before pausing as she saw a cloud on the horizon, a familiar whisper already gaining volume in her head. While she would rather try to be as far away from people, Chloe couldn't help but wonder who'd be out here in the middle of the desert.

The voices were already getting louder though one stood out. _"Leafstripperrr hatezz desert. Sand gets everywhere,"_ the thought went.

"Oh for crying out loud, not those guys," snapped Chloe. She was sorely tempted to just fly away in the opposite direction. It was at that point that she remembered her EVO form had no wings. "Urgh," she muttered before heading for the crashed dropship to hide.

It wasn't long before she saw Roughshell appear in the distance, his round shell sticking out in this flat land. The other Monstercons were not far behind.

"Oh nuts...not good," she muttered, hearing Roughshell think _"That dropship's got some bad parking."_

It's a shame that she couldn't just project her thoughts and make Roughshell think of something else. Wait, maybe she could. She probably couldn't do it with an organic brain, but an electronic processor would probably be easier to manipulate.

 _"You're needed elsewhere...you're needed elsewhere,"_ she thought at Roughshell, who paused, his head turning in her direction. _"Pay no attention to the talking dropship,"_ she yelped.

Roughshell paused before thinking to himself "Wait...I need to be elsewhere..." He then turned around and started heading the other way.

The others paused, Whipsting calling, "Hey, where you going?"

"Uh...I forget..." said Roughshell.

Deathgrip sighed and said, "Why did I have to get all the processing power?"

 _"Punch Deathgrip...he called you a calculator,"_ thought Chloe as hard as she could.

Roughshell punched Deathgrip who snapped, "What was that for?"

"For calling me dumb!" snapped Roughshell.

"But I didn't..." snapped Deathgrip, readying his weapons before Chloe thought _"Yes he did."_

With that, Roughshell smacked Deathgrip even harder. "For crying out loud, he only _implied_ it," snapped Whipsting.

 _'You hear that? Whipsting just_ implied _you're dumb too,'_ thought Chloe.

Roughshell paused as his processor processed this before he brought both fists down on Whipsting's head, hammering him into the ground.

"Roughshell's gone bonkers!" yelped Leafstripper.

 _"Now they're saying you're mad too,"_ thought Chloe a little too loudly, Leafstripper pausing and looking at the dropship before readying his blaster and stalking forward. Chloe gulped. She forgot that while Leafstripper was the kicking can of the group, he wasn't the dumbest.

"What the hell are you four morons up to?" yelled a new voice, Mantichrome, in his 'physical world' cybernetic body landing. "I send you to raid a copper mill and find you fighting each other!" he snapped.

"They called me dumb!" snapped Roughshell.

"No we didn't. We didn't even think it," complained Deathgrip.

Leafstripper said, "Boss, some-" only for Roughshell to snap "Yes they did! They...im-pliered it!" he snapped.

"Only Deathgrip implied it!" snapped Whipsting, "You pounced me for no reason!"

"Boss, really-" began Leafstripper as Roughshell snapped "You called me dumb too." before Leafstripper yelled "MERCENARY IN SHIIIIP!" everyone looking at him in shock.

Mantichrome seemed to notice the ship for the first time. "Haven't any of you bothered to look inside?" he asked.

"No organic could survive that crash. The cockpits pancaked," said Deathgrip.

"It still deserves looking at, if only to salvage it for useful parts," said Mantichrome as he approached the wreck.

He paused as he could swear he heard a gruff imitation of his own voice say _"There's nothing in that ship."_ causing him to smirk.

"Haven't you heard? Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak of will," said Mantichrome before he stabbed his tail through part of the ship. He smirked before yelping, his tail coming back bent. "Son of a-" he began before ducking a lightning blast.

The Monstercons opened fire on the wreck, quickly blasting holes in it. A second later, another blast of lightning shot out and some dragon woman jumped out and ran past them. "After her!" snapped Mantichrome.

Leafstripper was first up, flying up and in front of the dragon thing who didn't even stop when it backhanded him in half. Roughshell fired a few ice blasts at the dragon woman, hoping to freeze her.

The blasts all missed but one that hit her waist, freezing her from the waist down. "Nice one, dummy," joked Whipsting as they walked over.

Mantichrome peered close. "Interesting...took our plasma cannons like it was nothing," he muttered.

"We don't have the strongest-" started Leafstripper.

"Oh be quiet and pull yourself together," said Deathgrip.

"Yes, shut up and grab your legs." said Mantichrome before turning to the catch. "Well, well...you're one of these Japanese mutations. I thought Providence and the mercs dealt with them all," he said, grabbing her wrist and getting shocked. Mantichrome let go and winced as he clutched his hand. He didn't notice the EVO also wincing and clutching at her head.

However, he frowned when a self-diagnostic displayed a dozen hacking warnings. "You little thief," he snarled, as all the warnings pointed to his memory having been forcibly copied, firewalls be damned. He extended his claws and said, "Let's see how much damage those scales can take."

With that, Mantichrome slashed as deeply as he could, before being surprised when a hail of sparks was seen instead. "Ok...tougher then it seems. Least I'm ok-oh scrap," he muttered as his hand gave a creak and fell off, a spring coming out his severed wrist.

"Looks like we're not the only ones in need of an upgrade," said Whipsting.

"When I have the right material, I'll make the self-improvements!" snapped Mantichrome.

"Boss...hand escaping," said Leafstripper, pointing to where Manti's damaged hand was scuttling away making whimpering noises.

"Problem?" said the dragon woman at that

"She's not going anywhere. Retrieve my hand," said Mantichrome. He looked shocked when his wayward appendage turned, flipped onto its wrist, and flipped them off before scuttling away. "GET IT!" he yelled, the gang, minus the still-broke Leafstripper, giving chase.

* * *

Chloe waited till they were gone before she started struggling, yelping when the ice gave way like it was nothing. "She's breaking free! The dragon-" started Leafstripper before Chloe punted his upper half away.

"Your whining is even worse inside my head," said Chloe. She paused to try and process what she got from Mantichrome. For some reason it involved...paving and computer relays? What was that crazy bot up to? She paused as she noticed what look like several pathways in the sand. She climbed up to the top of the wreck and got a better look. From the higher position, she could see that the paths made an image, one that looks like a peculiarly-shaped hummingbird.

Chloe muttered, "Hmm...I'm sure I've seen this...I need a higher view." before spotting a nearby hill. She quickly hurried over there and clambered up the hill. Once on top, she could not only clearly see just the hummingbird, but other giant etchings in the sand. "Wait, I remember, these are the Nazca Lines," said Chloe, "Which means I'm in the Peruvian desert. Why on Earth did I come here?" She also noticed Mantichrome made modifications to the giant sand glyphs, namely tracing the lines with metal and placing lines of pipes that connected the drawings to each other and to some computer relays and transmitter towers.

"He's turning this place into a giant circuit board...why?" she muttered to herself before her eyes crossed as the 'why' shot to the forefront.

The drawings were part of an Ancient lock, one that was built over a vault deep down. The contents of the vault were still a mystery to Mantichrome, but from what he's been able to gleam, there was either a large starship down there or a way of accessing an even larger starship elsewhere.

"Oh crap...I need to call the guys," she muttered, getting her com out, only to remember she'd left it behind. "Oh for crying out loud..." she grumbled, "Guess it's up to me." At least her unwanted mindreading ability will allow to keep a few steps ahead of these bots, so long as they don't overload her.

A quick slide down the hill and she was near what apparently was Mantichrome's basecamp, a horde of computer monitors and relays all feeding in. The screen all displayed warnings, showing that Mantichrome was still nowhere near completion. "Let's make sure he doesn't finish," said Chloe.

She proceeded to smash a few consoles before pausing at the last one, something other than Mantichrome's memories making her see where the problem was in the design...and make her want to fix it too.

Chloe tried to shake herself out of it. She and her brother already have a massive two-mile-long starship plus a smaller but no-less impressive frigate. What would she need with another starship? She tried to punch it again but the urge stopped her again. Eventually she was forced to pull the hard drive instead. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be caring about this," snapped Chloe.

It didn't take long to realize the problem. "That damn tin can..." she muttered, pocketing the hard drive before turning to see the cloud indicating Mantichrome and company had found his hand. "Uh oh...time to go," she muttered.

"This vault isn't gonna unearth itself!" Mantichrome was snapping, "We've wasted enough time as it is!"

"Yeah...even harder given that hand keeps poking you in the optics and flipping you off," laughed Whipsting, Chloe crouching behind some containers as Mantichrome and his team walked into view, pausing.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Mantichrome.

"We should have chopped that dragon's head off," said Roughshell.

"Well, at least there's still one console left," said Deathgrip, "More than enough to pull back up the program."

"Yeah, plus if the boss's blades couldn't do it I doubt yours can," said Whipsting.

Mantichrome looking at the consoles keyboard like it was new. "Erm...ok..." he said uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" asked Deathgrip.

"That...bitch took everything. I can't even remember the security grid code," snapped Mantichrome before pausing, looking around, "Spread out."

"Better call in the drones," said Whipsting.

"No. I'll deal with this. I underestimated her," said Mantichrome before sending a blast of viral lightning at Chloe's hiding place, shocking her to her knees, before saying "...but not again."

He went over to her hiding place and grabbed Chloe by the neck before lifting her up. "So, how shall we be getting my codes back? Shall we simply carve them out of your brain?" he asked.

"Your hand begs to differ," gasped Chloe, Mantichrome glaring as he realized she was right.

"You still have my data. You took everything...you took...everything..." he said, getting a smile as he repeated it. "I bet that even includes my strong desire to see what's inside that vault. That's why you left one console intact," said Mantichrome before one of his other arms grabbed the hard drive Chloe has snatched, "As well as kept this for yourself."

"Hey...that's mine," snapped Chloe, her eyes glowing the same color as Mantichrome's for a second. "Oh yes. You really want to see inside. So get inside then," he said, letting her go, only for her to try to slash him, the claws stopping short. "Oh...and the Monstercons said I was mad to hardcode in self-preservation codes," he sneered.

"Then how comes your hand has been trying to escape?" asked Whipsting.

"I said self-preservation, not self-obedient. Go on...the vault awaits," said Mantichrome with a smirk, stepping aside.

* * *

The actual door to the vault was rather hard to pinpoint considering it was in an almost featureless desert. But Mantichrome had already located it and with the circuit board all lit up, all he needed to do was have Chloe turn the key, so to speak.

"Go on...open it up," he said, pushing Chloe forward, the four Monstercons in bot mode. He'd seen enough Atlantean bases to know that many of the old military bases were booby trapped or worse. Another reason to have her go first. Chloe glared before wincing and walking over to the door, quickly finding an indent for the board, the door lighting up and Chloe looking confused before collapsing. Mantichrome sneered and walked forward as a console lit up.

"This area is under quarantine," said a calm voice.

"I'm a robot. I can't get germs," said Mantichrome dismissively.

"A Khan access level organic is detected. This area is under quaran-" began the computer again before Mantichrome fried it with viral energy, the door clunking and opening an inch before stopping.

"See?" sneered Mantichrome before the voice came back. "Intruders detected...activating Cerberus units."

"And here I've forgotten my lyre," said Mantichrome in a dry tone.

On cue, a metal-clawed paw shot out the open space and, with a grip that bent the thick metal, began to push it open. "Boss? I think you'll need a better instrument," said Deathgrip nervously, the Monstercons backing up before whatever was on the other side decided to just blast the doors down, three tri-headed metallic dogs striding out.

"I've yet to meet a mindless machine I can't hack," said Mantichrome.

The bots looked at one another before one said in amusement, "Oh, a confident one, take your best shot."

"If you insist," said Mantichrome, blasting the bots with orange lightning.

The bots took a step back, before laughing, in a way that even made Mantichrome feel uncomfortable. "Oh please. You think you are the first enemy of the empire to try that?" laughed another, clearly female from the voice, the third one seeing Chloe, "Hey...they have a Khan with them. Maybe they're Ashen spies?"

"Uh, we're clearly not Ashen," said Mantichrome a little worriedly, "Nothing biomechanical about us."

"True...but maybe we should check your components to be sure?" said the first bot with bloodthirsty glee.

"Wait, you can't attack unless you're ordered by your superior," said Mantichrome, holding up Chloe.

"Hmm...we skinned our superiors, didn't we, 3?" said the female, the third bot saying "Indeed we did, 2. Indeed we did..."

While Mantichrome wasn't against the butchery of organics, this statement didn't really make him feel any more secure.

"I've never tried to skin a Lyoko before. Let's try," sneered the first bot before lunging.

"What? How would you know about-" started Mantichrome before having to jump back to keep his neck.

The Monstercons opened fire at that, only for each shot to bounce off the armor. "Oh, Cybertron blasters...how cute, 1," laughed 2, before they lunged together, ignoring Chloe and Mantichrome.

"No, no! I just put my waist back together!" yelled Leafstripper.

Chloe began to come to, Mantichrome snapping in her face, "Call them off."

"Call what-" asked Chloe before cringing as she started to pick up the mad bots' multiple discordant thoughts.

"NONONONONONO...AHAHAHAHAHA!" she said, bursting into hysterics as the bots' madness began to catch. Mantichrome rolled his eyes before weighing his options. He'd probably need her to access whatever control center was allowing the bots to move and to launch, especially with Sideways still recovering and the Monstercons being smashed to bits again, although he would be amused to see Chloe taken apart by the nutty machines.

Of course, there was no reason Mantichrome couldn't just throw her to the bots after he gotten to where he needed to go.

* * *

Chloe groaned, looking around to see Mantichrome at a console. "The hell are we?" she muttered, getting up.

"The command center," said Mantichrome.

"And you haven't failed to kill me again, why?" said Chloe coldly, looking out the viewport to see an aerodynamic shape in the shadows...the aforementioned starship

"As much as it irks me, I required you to even be able to get to this spot," said Mantichrome.

Chloe smirked, looking at the controls. "You still needed what was in my brain," she said.

Mantichrome snapped, "Of course I didn't," at the same time that he thought _"QUICK, LIE ABOUT IT!"_

"So, have we passed the point where you need me now?" asked Chloe.

"No," frowned Mantichrome as the controls buzzed at him. "Apparently only a Khan can lift this quarantine," he said.

"Well, technically I'm an Ekta now and I'm not really even that anymore," said Chloe.

"Just do it. Maybe those homicidal robo pets will stop then," snapped Mantichrome, Chloe saying with a smirk "What's the magic woooord?"

"Now!" snapped Mantichrome.

"Nope. They won't attack me so why should I bother?" laughed Chloe.

Mantichrome paused before going over to a closet and taking out something and tossing it into Chloe's hands. "Meet what I think was the last Khan assigned here," he said.

Chloe looked down into a bleached human skull. "Oh...rampant AIs?" she said.

"And spending millennia trapped down here has not done good things to their sanities," said Mantichrome.

"Nuts...ok, let me take a look," said Chloe, pushing Mantichrome aside and waving her hand over the controls, several lines of code coming up. "Erm...looks like the creatures from Tokyo wrecked this place," she said before Mantichrome said slowly "Wait...that means-" the screen lightning up red and shutting down.

"Yeah...looks like you're not getting your starship out of here anytime soon," said Chloe.

"Gah...you organic...mongrel!" snapped Mantichrome, not noticing or caring that Chloe's eyes began glowing threateningly in response. "How could I have let my plans get derailed by just one solitary organic? Lynch's stupid sister at that. What kind of convoluted convergence of fate allowed a barbarian like you to single-handedly spoil everything? I doubt you even have the brainpower to even figure out how this technology work. Why couldn't you have just stayed on that backwater world that Ghoulwyrm saw you on and go living like the axe-wielding savage you really are?" snapped Mantichrome, past the point of caring who he was talking to.

He turned. "Well? Got anything to...uh oh," he said, pausing as he noticed that Chloe's eyes were red, and she looked pissed. It was a bit of a wonder that Chloe didn't wolf out on Mantichrome. But the state she was in now was hardly better.

Mantichrome slashed out desperately only for his arm to pause, a data flash showing that they refused to attack again. "Now...let's just talk, shall we?" he said nervously.

Chloe snarled, "Why should I?"

"Because you wouldn't know how to get out of here without me?" suggested Mantichrome.

"I make my own doors," snarled Chloe.

Mantichrome prided himself of never screaming in fear in front of organics. Out loud anyways. His processor was overloading with terror and he was mentally screaming at the top of his metaphorical lungs.

"Shut up. You're giving me a migraine," snarled Chloe, one of the Cerberus bots landing down silently behind her.

Mantichrome attempted to say something about the bot, not so much as trying to warn Chloe then the irrational need to scream the name of the bot. But embarrassingly, all he could get out was stutterers and static.

Chloe glowered before spotting the reflection, turning and kicking the bot's center head off, before, after tossing Mantichrome aside, lunged at the bot, putting her claws to good use. At that point, Mantichrome was pretty much overcome with terror. But he would never let Chloe see that. Because he was going to flee right now when she wasn't looking.

"Don't even think about it," snapped Chloe behind him, Manti freezing up and turning slowly to see Chloe covered in oil and circuitry.

"While this has been...illuminating, I need to gather up my minions now," said Mantichrome.

"No...why did you want that ship? What's so important in these vaults?" snarled Chloe, in full kaiju rage mode.

"You didn't think the Atlanteans would just leave junk behind," said Mantichrome, "Every vault has some worthy treasure in it and I intend to claim the best of it." Chloe growled at that, Mantichrome saying, "Erm...I'm after their coffee?" before closing his eyes as Chloe drew her fist back.

* * *

"Pass my leg," snapped Leafstripper, the Monstercons trying to put themselves together.

"That's my leg," snapped Whipsting, "Well, part of it. Why didn't we get ourselves heavier armor?"

"Because boss keeps all armor for himself?" complained Leafstripper.

Just then, a cursing crumpled ball of metal flew into the room, letting off a new swear word with each bounce. "And look how far that's gotten him," said Deathgrip.

"We're leaving. The ship's not worth this," grumbled Mantichrome.

"Finally!" said all the Monstercons.

There was a long pause before Mantichrome asked, "Ok, who still has functioning limbs to carry us away?"

"I'm not done yet..." said Chloe's voice, the group turning to see Chloe in full angry kaiju form. "Erm...we're not with him," said Whipsting innocently.

"Remind me, at what point does our programming abandoned our broken bodies and return to cyberspace?" asked Roughshell.

"Whenever we've been damaged enough or just eject," said Deathgrip.

Leafstripper, looking as Chloe as electricity began to arc, screamed "EJECT! EJECT!"

The Monstercons' heads detached before flying off to the nearest computer screen and vanishing. Unfortunately for Mantichrome, he couldn't eject until his body has been completely trashed. "I hate you," he muttered before Chloe blasted him...

* * *

"You're where?" said Matt into the com.

Chloe snapped down it, "I'm at the Nazca lines. Get here now!"

"How am I supposed to know where that is?" asked Matt.

"Send a transport NOW...and a security team. I found a starship," snapped Chloe, yelling so loud Matt had to hold the comm at arm's length.

"You found a starship...buried in the desert?" asked Matt.

"How cliché can you get?" asked NegaMorph.

"And tell NegaMorph if he makes another smartass comment I will go Tokyo on his arse," snapped Chloe.

"You sure she can't hear thoughts over radio?" asked NegaMorph.

"I'm half-tempted to see if she can grab you over radio," said Matt.

"Just get me out of here!" screamed Chloe before the radio shorted out

"Quick question: what if Caesar's brainwave-blocking helmet doesn't work when Chloe gets here?" asked NegaMorph.

"Then we're all doomed," said Matt matter-of-factly.

* * *

Chloe glared as the dropship landed and opened. "It's about ti...the hell?" she said.

The gang were all wearing rather odd helmets. They were very spherical and bigger than their own heads. "Hey sis, enjoyed your desert retreat?" asked Matt, though his voice was a little muffled by his thick visor.

"Explain please," Chloe said, facepalming.

"Caesar's new brainwave-blocking helmets," said Matt, "They need a little streamlining, but they still ought to work."

"I thought the point was that he was supposed to make _me_ a helmet, not everyone else," said Chloe pointedly.

"Apparently it's easier to keep mindreading out than to keep it in," said Chip, "They are working, right?"

"I haven't heard anything for half an hour," snapped Chloe.

"Then we're calling this a success," said Chip.

"By the way, I met Mantichrome and his pals. They were trying to steal that ship thing. Did you know Mantichrome is addicted to that robot soap opera we keep picking up?" said Chloe.

"Is that why the Nazca Lines have a shiny new metal tracing on them?" asked Chip.

"Yup," said Chloe, adding, "I beat them all by myself." The others gave her disbelieving looks and it was probably for their own good that she couldn't read them with those helmets on. "I'm not crazy," snapped Chloe.

"Oh no, the helmets aren't working," said Morph.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Matt.

* * *

Mantichrome might have lost a body and a lot of dignity, but there was one thing he did get out of this. He couldn't get the starship itself, but he could get its blueprints.

"Least we got something...should be easy enough to set something up to get us the parts," said Deathgrip cheerfully.

"Don't we already have a starship?" asked Roughshell, "Actually, how _do_ we travel around to different worlds?"

"That junker? Hardly worthy of us," said Mantichrome loftily, as he checked the schematic.

"Kinda too busted to ever fly again anyways," said Whipsting.

"That too. Now then...get to building," snapped Mantichrome.

"In cyberspace?" asked Deathgrip dubiously.

"Not here...in the physical world," growled Mantichrome.

"Yeah...I think we need to recuperate in here a little longer," said Leafstripper.

"NOW!" snapped Mantichrome.

The Monstercons winced before slowly materializing out of cyberspace. Mantichrome wasn't as quick to follow. He had taken a particularly bad beating and he needed time to recover. "Huh...it's not a dead loss. If that idiot merc hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have had a distraction to get the blueprints," he grinned.

And while the ship itself would have been nice, there was no telling how dilapidated it would have been after millennia of neglect. Besides, with the blueprints, he could make as many improvements as he liked.

* * *

There's another chapter. It's a shorter, sillier chapter, a little bit of filler. I think it makes it pretty clear that mind-reading isn't as great a power as it's cracked up to be.

The next chapter should be up on Wednesday and it'll be more serious. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	9. Into the Catacombs

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 9: Into the Catacombs**

'The Atlantean ruins are perhaps the most dangerous things in the multiverse. They are the reasons that archeology is controlled and funded by the military. Only a fool enters the facilities unprotected...'

Extract from 'The Militarization of Education'.

* * *

"Run! RUUUN!" yelled a teenage girl in a panic, three more running behind her down the catacomb tunnel. The reason they were running was obvious from the unearthly screeching coming behind them.

"I can see the stairs!" called one of them, before the air behind him split and some...thing with teeth and far too many eyes clamped down over him and dragged him through.

"It got Johann!" yelled one of the teens.

"RUUUN"" yelled another before he paused, the air splitting again to show burning futuristic buildings and some sort of...reptile in ruined clothing, which grabbed him and pulled him in.

Unfortunately, one of the remaining teens was able to see into the portal very clearly and got an extremely unpleasant eyeful of what the reptilians were doing to his friend.

At that point, the door at the top of the stairs opened, a figure against the light. "My children, come to me, quickly," called an elderly voice, the two teens turning to run, but not before the second one was dragged into the same burning landscape just before its rift closed.

"But they, they were..." said the girl, half-babbling with terror.

"Please, you must get out." said the elderly voice desperately, the figure at the top of the stairs gesturing desperately.

The girl desperately headed up the stairs, only to feel like they're getting taller on her. She looked down to see she was already knee-deep in a rift. "Oh no...nonono! Help me! HEEEEELP!" she screamed before a tentacle came out the rift and dragged her in, the rift closing.

The elderly voice sighed and said, "Those poor souls. We warn with good reason not to enter the catacombs."

Another voice sounded at that, "Father, this cannot continue. The police and Providence, if they become aware..."

"Even Providence does not have the power to go down there," said the elderly voice, "Nothing of Earth can."

* * *

"Warning...all crew to alert stations...multiple temporal and dimensional rifts in quadrant 13-A," said Aria, the _Bladestorm_ s crew running around, before Matt walked onto the bridge, yawning,

"Remind me to turn down that alarm clock," he muttered.

Chris, who had already been up, snapped "We got something in Switzerland poking holes in space-time. Aria sounded the alert when she detected one rift linking to the original Sy-Yong syndrome outbreak."

That kicked Matt fully awake faster than two cups of coffee. "Did anything get out?" he asked.

"As far as we know, no," said Chris, "Whatever's making the holes doesn't make them to last."

"Do we know where?" said Matt.

Aria appeared, "I have pinpointed it to a building in the Swiss mountains. I have set a course. We will be over the target soon and I am prepping evac teams and ion explosives to seal the rifts."

"Now would probably be a good time to mention that one of the vault sites is within that area," said Chip.

"Must be whatever's in there. I detected a large burst of tachyon radiation before the rifts began," said Aria calmly.

"Typical. Probably an Atlantean rip drive or something," said Matt.

"Better tell White Knight if we don't want him to sic the air force on us," said Aria.

"It's in Switzerland, how big of an air force could they have?" asked Chris jokingly.

"I'm thinking more of Providence's local chapter there," said Aria before as if summoned, White Knight's face appeared...and as usual when he was talking to Matt, he looked annoyed.

"Where exactly are you taking your ship?" asked White Knight.

"Switzerland. Someone or something's playing swiss cheese with the space-time continuum," said Matt, not even bothering to look properly at White Knight.

"Switzerland, that wouldn't happen to be at the Baptismal Monastery of St. John, would it?" asked White Knight.

"Dunno about that. All I know is something in one of the local hill's almost connected to the worst biological disaster in NSC history...and if one of those things had gotten through, you'd be discussing nuking half of Europe by now," said Matt, a growl in his voice.

Chip crosschecked the vault coordinates with the monastery's location and said, "Er, bit of a problem, Matt. Seems the monastery might have been built on top of the vault."

"Oh crap, that's all we need," muttered Matt.

"Investigating the monastery is not going to be easy," said White Knight, "People have been trying to look beneath it for centuries."

"I think I know the tune here: they were never seen again," said Matt sarcastically

"According to legend, demons are lurking in the deepest catacombs, drawn to some sort of treasure," said White Knight, "Anyone who's gotten that far either don't come back or come back so frightened they can't ever speak of what they saw down there."

"And I'm guessing the Swiss government refused you and your men having a lookie look," said Matt equally sarcastic.

"The order of monks in the monastery are very well-respected," said White Knight, "They feel that it is their duty to guard the catacombs to keep foolish people out. They're involved in many charities and beneficiaries. Trying to storm the place would cause an instant outrage."

"You want us to do it, don't you," said Matt darkly.

"I'm more curious to see how far you can get," said White Knight, "They probably wouldn't even let you in the front door."

"I'm not letting some rift turn this planet inside out or release a zombie plague. My men are shutting down whatever's playing with the continuum," snapped Matt.

"Just try to be less reckless than usual. I'll send Rex so someone can keep you in check," said White Knight.

"Rex?" said Matt, raising an eye ridge.

"Six...tries to avoid places of religious significance," said White Knight, "I wouldn't ask about it if I were you."

"Fine, if you can, call ahead. Tell them we're here to clean up their rifts and we'll be sure to leave the caves alone and intact," said Matt.

* * *

Even in an isolated place like the monastery, word of the spaceship that appeared in Tokyo has not gone unheard. One of the older monks was speaking with the abbot regarding that ship's apparent approach.

"I warned you. We cannot keep covering this up. Now Providence sends a warship," the monk said, pointing to the muted TV showing the nearby city as the _Bladestorm_ sailed serenely overhead.

"The shadows have grown more restless than before," said the abbot ponderously.

"Providence will tear the catacombs apart. Worse if they find out what became of the latest unfortunates," said the monk in a sad tone.

"I think you overestimate Providence," said the abbot, "Even they wouldn't try to tear into holy ground with abandon. I doubt they even have the means to do so."

"Holy? I watched those poor children devoured and torn to shreds. Whatever lurks in those dark caves is anything but holy. We should have sealed it the first chance we had," said the monk angrily.

"There is one relic that is of holy nature down there," reprimanded the abbot, "And it is our duty to see it returned to its rightful owner. But worry not, brother, I think that day may be soon."

A rattling got their attention at that, the abbot's tea cup vibrating across the table, the entire room gently shaking as the sun seemed to vanish, a heavy rumble heard. "They're here," said the monk.

* * *

Despite his earlier words, Matt was not willing to kick a monastery's doors down. His ship and all his men were waiting for his go-ahead as he walked towards the door and knocked as gently as he could. He would give diplomacy a try first...

The door was opened by a rather young-looking novice. "Hello, may we-" started Matt only for the novice to give a cry of fright and slam the door.

"Oh for smeg's sake. I AM NOT HERE TO KICK THE MONASTARY DOWN OR FIGHT GAMERA OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT! OPEN THE...DARN DOOR," he snapped, deciding to limit his usual colorful language.

The door was soon opened by an older monk. "My apologies for Frederick's behavior," said the monk, "He has not yet learned to judge beyond appearances yet."

"Thank you. My name is Lynch, commander of that," said Matt politely, pointing a thumb claw at the hovering _Bladestorm_ , "I think you know why we're here."

"The abbot would like to speak with you first. Er, how many of you are coming inside?" asked the monk.

"Just me for now...but my ship has just over 17,000 men on board," said Matt calmly, walking in past the monk.

"Will there be more?" asked the monk anxiously.

"There's a further 3000 men for each of the 10 support craft," said Matt calmly, adding, "I'm not here to invade. I'm here to prevent a major disaster."

"Yes, we already know," said the monk, "But it's not for me to speak of it. The abbot will tell you more."

"Lead the way, sir," said Matt, bowing his head respectfully.

* * *

The abbot's room was darker than Matt was expecting, only a few candles keeping the room illuminated. The abbot looked up from his book and said, "Thank you, brother. You may go now." The monk nodded and left. The abbot walked over to Matt and said, "It is such a relief that you have come." Matt could already see the abbot was an old man, his head balder from age than his order's haircut. But as he got closer, Matt could see that his eyes had a half-glazed look.

It didn't take Chip's IQ to spot that the abbot hadn't been worried by his ship's arrival because he never saw it...or anything. "I'm here regarding the...phenomena in your cavern network. We have reason to believe that it's just luck so far that Europe hasn't been destroyed," he said calmly.

"Of course you are," said the abbot calmly, "Sit down a moment. You need to know what you'll be facing before you go."

"Tears, dimensional rifts in time and space, any point in time and space," said Matt calmly, choosing to stand, given most seats weren't tailored for tails.

"There is more than just that," said the abbot dismissively, "You can use that stool so you don't sit on your tail."

Matt looked surprised before sitting down on the stool. "I've seen what these tears can do when they aren't contained or closed permanently," he said.

"And I have seen where those tears lead to," said the abbot, "So many different versions of hell."

"Is that what happened to your-" said Matt before stopping himself.

The abbot chuckled and said, "That is simply old age. But I do not regret it. For as my sight of the material world fades, my perception of the spiritual plane grows. It lets me see things unseen to others. You, for instance, I can see a dragon resides within you and what looks like the heart of a sleeping star."

"A run-in with the sort of objects that are better left dismantled then used," said Matt calmly, adding, "The rifts should not connect to purely hostile dimensions if they were natural. Something down there is doing that..." he said.

The abbot's face tightened at that and said, "Wait a moment. There is something you must know before you try to destroy anything." Matt lifted an eye ridge at that. "We know what lies at the bottom of the catacombs," said the monk, "We know what where it comes from, but even the very first of our order knew it was a holy relic. But it also has great power, power enough to thin the walls between worlds and lure greedy demons and shades who paw at the rips that separate our worlds."

"Here's a newsflash. I checked records on the way here. This area of Switzerland has one of the largest missing person records in history. I'm guessing what's in that catacombs responsible. Meaning if it is thinning he walls, it's better off as far away from those walls as humanly possible before something sneaks out," snarled Matt.

"Yes, it cannot stay any longer," said the abbot, "But that does not mean it should be destroyed. It's a holy relic. It must be returned to where it belongs."

"I can get it to them, easily. When we leave, I'll hand it over to them myself. But till then it's safer in an environment designed to stop it opening portals to wastelands," said Matt.

"I don't think it is what you think it is," said the abbot.

"It's still safer on our ship. What if the next thing that breaks out simply smashes its way out those caves? Then what?" said Matt, in a pleading voice.

"That is true. Perhaps the true owner shall be claiming it soon," said the abbot.

"Then I will hand it to them. At least let me send in a team to stabilize it. That thing's like a magnet the way it is..." said Matt.

"Very well, but I would like to see this team you intend to send," said the abbot.

"Only my best: led by me, filled out with the best of my assault teams. We'll sweep the caverns for any nasties already lurking, set up a field to stabilize your artefact, add some extra toys to make sure any nasties we miss never get out and we're out of your hair," said Matt calmly.

"No, no assault teams," said the abbot, "The catacombs are not a place for marching troops."

"You misunderstand. My tech experts don't go anywhere without an escort. You've admitted that there are...things down there who would see my engineers as canned food," said Matt.

"True, but I don't want an army stomping around under my monastery. You could cause the mountain to come crashing down," said the abbot.

"8-man escort, me included..." said Matt.

"That is more acceptable," said the abbot, "Though I'd still like to see them first."

"That's acceptable," said Matt, talking into his wristcomp, "Techo, get the team. Land em at the main gate, full kit."

* * *

Not too long later, the abbot was inspecting Matt's team, which included Rex, Chloe, Kala, Chris, and NegaMorph. He peered closely at Chloe and said, "Hmm, a dragon also resides within you, but I also see a wolf along with the sleeping heart of a thundercloud." He turned to Chris and said, "The wolf is a lot more obvious in you." He turned to Rex and said, "I know of your work. You do great good and your heart certainly matches that." He looked between Kala and NegaMorph with a slight look of consternation.

"Before you say anything, he's not a demon," said Matt.

"No, he doesn't have the same...taint as one," said the abbot, "But I worry his darkness might make him too much of a target for the true demons."

NegaMorph glared at that "I'd like to see them try it." he said

"Fighting darkness with darkness might work in his favor," said Kala. "Perhaps," said the abbot before fixing his eyes on her, "Yes, I can see a dragon in you too as well as a sleeping flame. But...your spirit seems...frailer." Kala let her head hang at that, Matt giving a warning growl.

"Kala has a very strong will," said Chloe.

"Strength of will and strength of spirit are two different things as I think you should know," said the abbot, "I worry that she might not be able to endure the horror down there."

"I once saw her vaporize a destroyer droid..." said Matt a little childishly.

"A robot does not have nearly as much impact on one's soul as a demon," said the abbot.

Matt sighed. "Look, don't upset her. It's bad enough she caught the EVO flu, but don't rub it in," he said quietly to the abbot.

"It has nothing to do with her being an EVO," said the abbot before sighing and saying, "Very well, but keep an eye out for her. The demons may sense her weakness and target her."

Matt said darkly at that, "Oh, I'd pay to see them try."

"What about us?" asked the two troopers Matt brought along.

The abbot gave them a brief glance before saying, "There's not that much remarkable about you."

"I'm not liking our survival odds," said the other trooper.

"So...where are these caves?" said Matt, starting to dislike the abbot the more he looked at the crestfallen Kala.

"The catacombs are far down below," said the abbot, "I'd lead you to the entrance, but my eyesight is not what it used to be."

"What about your spirit sight?" asked Matt a little rudely.

"It doesn't help me against tripping," said the abbot flatly.

"Fine...I'm sure we'll..." began Matt before an unholy scream was heard.

"Ok, I can see why the catacombs has such a bad reputation," said Rex.

"That wasn't from the catacombs," said the abbot with concern, "It was far too close."

The team looked at one another before, minus Rex and the abbot, ran in the direction of the scream, arriving at an old closet. "This close to the caves?" said Matt quietly.

"There's a deep floor crack in there," said the abbot, "It might run all the way down to the catacombs."

Matt nodded. "I apologize in advance for the door," he said, before sending a blast of energy into the hinges, Chris kicking it in...and finding a closet full of clearly donated toys, probably for later distribution...oh and Morph screaming bloody murder at a puppet.

If the door hadn't just been removed, Matt would have been sorely tempted to just shut it and leave Morph there.

"MOOOORPH!" Matt screamed, yelping as he accidentally rattled the room. "Gotta get used to this," he muttered, before looking at the splat on the wall that was Morph, having been blown there.

"What sort of creature is this?" asked the abbot.

"My evil twin," said NegaMorph dryly.

Morph popped his head out and said, "Hey, you're the evil twin, not me."

Chloe sighed and said, "You know the deal Morph. It's your turn this week."

"So what is he doing here?" asked Rex.

"I wanted to explore," said Morph cheerfully.

"Right..." said Kala dryly.

"Besides, you don't know what could happen," said Morph, "In the depths of the caves could be a direct portal to hell and a demon lord could be building up his army so he can take over the human world."

Chloe sighed. "Have you been playing Doom again?" she asked, facepalming.

"Actually, I've been playing Dia-" started Morph.

"Don't care," snapped Chloe.

"Ok, now that's over...to the catacombs," said Matt, clapping his hands together.

"Don't forget to stock up on mana potions," said Morph.

"Shut up, Morph," snapped Matt.

* * *

The immediate basement to the monastery wasn't so bad. The smell of old wood was pretty prevalent down there. Going further down that, the oppressive feeling in the air started to grow. "Ok, let's be careful, people," said Matt, his eyes picking out some...copper-smelling stains. He didn't need to guess at what it was.

"Does anyone know how far down we have to go?" asked Rex.

"The shadows come quickly," said the abbot calmly, before pausing, the sound of staggered footsteps heard.

"What's that?" asked NegaMorph.

"The skeletons. It's always the skeletons first," said Morph.

At that, a figure in a shirt and jeans, hidden mostly in the dark, staggered into view, mumbling incoherently. "Good Lord, one of them survived," said the abbot in surprise.

"One of who?" asked Matt.

"Some teenagers broke into the monastery to 'find the mystery of the catacombs'," said the abbot, "I thought they were all taken by the rifts."

Matt sniffed the air before saying "Maybe not…" before saying more loudly. "You ok?"

The figure mumbled, "Hungry...too quiet...voices silent."

"Might be a zombie," said Morph before pulling out a big shovel.

What stepped into the light was some sort of...reptile man, mumbling to himself. "Shit," muttered Matt, the rest of the gang, minus Rex, aiming weapons

"I'm gonna need a bigger shovel," said Morph.

At that, the reptile looked up and focused past them on the abbot. Matt didn't miss that look and quickly go between the reptile and the abbot. "I sure hope these new scales are bite-proof," he muttered to himself.

"FOOD!" screamed the reptile at that, running forward, only for the entire team from Matt's shop to open up. The reptile's flesh quickly parted from the assault, as the ammo shredded it up pretty badly.

"Abbot, I think you should go back upstairs," said Matt, walking towards the already-healing infected.

"The Lord be with you, my son," said the abbot before hurrying back towards the stairs.

The infected looked up, snarling before Matt let loose with his EVO form's blast. "Ok..." he said, wiping the ash off. "We shut this thing down today," he said darkly.

"Was all that really necessary?" asked Rex.

" _Very_ necessary," said Matt, "You do _not_ want to know what happened to him."

"That thing wasn't an EVO," said Chloe softly, adding, "If it had gotten out, you'd have never stopped it...short of nuclear weapons."

"Right...should we be expecting more or worse?" asked Rex

"It might not be all bad," said Morph, "Maybe we'll see Sheogorath again."

"Oh God, no. You see a rift, throw a plasma grenade through," said Matt desperately, the group heading slowly forward to where some steps headed down into the dark.

"How do we know it's safe?" asked Kala nervously.

NegaMorph picked up Morph and threw him down the stairs, Morph actually saying 'boing' with every time he hit the stairs. The group listened before there was the beginning of a roar before it turned up a yelping noise. "With any luck, Morph is clogged in a monster's throat and choking it to death," said NegaMorph.

"Hey! I found my old pet!" called Morph.

A snarly voice snapped, "For hell's sake...for the last bloody time I am NOT YOUR PET!"

"Is there another way down?" asked Kala, "It's not that I'm scared, but it sounds really awkward down that way."

The voice however was still speaking, "That's it! This universe isn't worth it. We're out of here. Fuck this dimension!"

"Or we could wait for Morph to break their sanity," said Chloe

"Yeah, whatever," said NegaMorph, "Just keep out of the lightless areas. The grues will probably eat you."

"What's a grue?" asked Rex.

"I don't know. No one does. All I know is that they eat people who walk into the dark without a light," said NegaMorph.

Matt shrugged and tossed something down the stairway, a bright flash starting, the demonic voice snapped "Oh, come on! I said we're leaving!"

"Alright, let's get moving," said Matt.

* * *

"Ok...this is easy. Anything?" said Matt.

Techo shaking his head, "Not a peep on the scanners. No rifts, not even a bat."

"Well, I wouldn't say absolutely nothing," said NegaMorph, who was carrying a treasure chest that they found.

"NegaMorph, you won't be allowed to keep that, you know," said Matt.

"Finders keepers," said NegaMorph defensively.

"This is a monastery. You leave the chest here," snapped Matt, a rift opening.

"Ooh, maybe we'll get a scroll or two next time," said Morph.

"This isn't a video game and why would you even want a scroll?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not giving it-" began NegaMorph before his head was vaporized by an atomic blast from Matt

The two alien creatures, blasters at the ready, looking at each other before one said in a gravelly voice, "Nope. Fuck this" Matt turning to glare and the two hiding their guns and whistling innocently before shutting the rift from their side.

"Looks like NegaMorph needs a healing potion," said Morph.

"Morph, for the last time, this is not a dungeon crawl," snapped Chloe, her eyes glowing before sighing, "At least we left those rookies guarding the entrance."

* * *

The two troopers were standing watch at the entrance to the catacombs. "You feel a little left out?" asked one.

"Hey, it's a lot better than being killed off to increase the seriousness of the situation," said the other.

"Yeah...suppose...we shoulda stayed on Avalar," said the first calmly before they looked down, a portal forming at their feet, before they dropped into it and was spat out to be knocked out on a wall.

"That was fun," giggled a female voice.

"We're not here for fun," growled another voice, "We're on a mission."

A second portal opened at that, several EVO's stepping out, the first out being a girl with two oversized arms plus a normal-sized pair. The second EVO looked like a white werewolf mostly covered in blue biomechanical armor. The last EVO looked like a large lizard man, though with four human legs, a human right arm, a left arm that mostly consisted of a crystalline club, and a head that was twisted to permanently looked upwards.

The werewolf picked up one of the groaning marines, which said "Hi, captain." before dropping him.

"So these are the new forces at Providence's command? Pathetic," he muttered.

"They're just grunts," said the crystal lizard, "I won't be impressed till I see their special guys."

"But you're already down there," mumbled the other guard.

"Mighta flung them too hard, Breach," said the lizard man.

"Never mind," said the werewolf coldly, "If they're down there, it seems you'll get your chance."

"Why couldn't we just skip straight to the end?" asked the lizard man.

"Breach tried, Skalamander. Whatever's down there messes up her abilities," said the werewolf.

The girl said darkly, "It won't let me concentrate."

"We're going to have to get to the end the old-fashioned way," said the werewolf, "Unless you're too scared of the dark."

"Easy for you to say, Biowulf," said Skalamander, "Your senses are better than ours."

"Which is why I'm taking the lead. Come on," said Viowulf.

Skalamander looked over at the marines, "What about them?"

Biowulf snorted, "Not worth the effort."

* * *

Eventually, the group noticed when they passed from manmade catacombs to natural caverns. "Ok...looks like we're in the killzone," said Matt, picking up an empty crisp packet and a smashed flashlight.

"I dunno. The last few floors have been pretty uneventful," said Kala. Suddenly, an unearthly shriek was heard and she jumped onto Matt, wrapping him tightly with her arms and three tails.

"Kala...you ok? Did what that abbot say get to you?" said Matt gently, letting her down equally gently.

"Matt, I do have a spirit, right?" asked Kala.

"You had a soul transfusion with me and had your soul swapped with a daedric prince," said NegaMorph, "What more proof do you need?"

"Yeah...but that was after a lot of tampering. That could have easily been encoding," said Kala.

"Kala, you're just as real as me and Matt," said Chloe.

"You were born, I was made," said Kala, "I mean, is there even an afterlife for me? Once I die, do I simply cease to exist?"

"Kala, if they don't let you in when we go, I'm haunting Earth," said Matt loftily.

"Besides, you won't have to worry about that for many years," said Chris, "Assuming you even age."

"That doesn't help. That'd mean I outlive you," said Kala in horror.

Matt squeezed Kala's hand in his and said, "We're not going to be separated, in life or death." Kala sighed before hugging him again, before several chuckles came from all around them.

"Ok, I'm starting to get a bad feeling," said Rex.

"Me too. Techo, you said there was no rifts," said Chloe.

Techo shaking as he said, "Yeah...but that might just mean that they're already here."

"I think the difficulty is about to spike," said Morph. The shadows in the cave seemed to melt off the walls, shaping into humanoids.

"Light 'em up!" yelled Matt. The rest didn't need telling, letting rip with their weapons, only for the shadows to laugh. "Guys, I was speaking literally. They're shadows, use light!" yelled Matt.

"We are...and this time we will not bother simply displacing you," sneered one of them before lunging at Matt and vanishing in an atomic energy blast.

Kala's panic caused her to revert to her new instincts, namely spraying her nanite venom at the shadows. "Kala, watch it!" Matt called, dancing to the side to avoid it.

Kala stopped her spraying and said, "Sssorry. Ugh, that stupid lisp."

"It's ok...LOOK OUT!" called Matt, one of the shadows going at Kala. Kala reared back, swiveled, and tried to swallow the shadow. Though she mostly ended up swallowing a good portion of her tail.

"There's too many of these assholes," called Chris, firing rapidly.

"I got it," said Morph before changing into Topper and letting out a very bright light.

The shadows shrieked before retreating. "Ok...what the hell?" snapped Matt.

"Told you that there was a portal to hell down here," said Morph after changing back.

"There are lots of netherworlds that don't necessarily count as hell," said NegaMorph.

"Let's just find this stupid artefact and lock it up in a stasis field," snapped Matt, before glaring at Techo. "Where?" he growled.

"Still a few levels down," said Techo, "But shouldn't be that much farther."

"Fine, let's move. Dammit, there must be a faster path. I could probably just dig my way down," said Matt.

"And you'd most likely get lost because you wouldn't know which walls to get around afterwards," said Chloe.

"Walls?" said Matt, everyone looking a little nervous at that

"Let's keep moving," said Chris.

"Ok, as much as I hate to say this...lead the way, Morph," said Matt gloomily.

* * *

On the next floor, the group started to get a little creeped out. It didn't help that there was an eerie mist that hugged the floor. "Ok...I don't like this..." said Matt.

Rex suddenly paused and asked, "Uh, does anyone else have a clammy feeling going down their spine?"

Matt and Chloe however were feeling, for some reason, at home in the mist. "Come on...the sooner we're through..." Matt said.

Just then, something rose up in the mist in front of them. It looked like a teen girl wearing a school uniform, only she had two large arms, an extra pair of normal arms, and her black hair hanged in front of her face. The girl giggled and said, "Well, well, look who I found."

Matt stared before saying in a weak voice, "Is anyone else seeing the girl from 'The Grudge'?"

The girl tilted her head far to one side and said, "Ooh, you're shiny. You'll look good in my collection."

Matt paused at that, his eyes going distant, though his spines were starting to light up. The girl giggled before she sank into the mist. Matt snarled and let loose his blast anyway the portal closing just in time

"Guys, the good news is that isn't a demon or ghost," said Rex.

Chloe gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness."

"The bad news is that she's a crazy EVO named Breach and it's likely she came here with friends," said Rex.

Chloe snapped "Friends?" getting into a fighting stance, also seeming irritable like Matt,

"And knowing them, they'll be attacking anytime..." started Rex before several large green crystals were thrown at the group.

Chloe turned angrily, her eyes slits to see a biomechanical werewolf and a fat lizardman with crystals. "Did you do that?" she snarled.

"Gee, I wonder which one it was," said NegaMorph sarcastically.

"You will die for attacking royalty," snarled Chloe.

"Is this that werewolf thing again?" asked NegaMorph, "Because you're not wearing your fur coat."

Chloe wasn't listening though, charging Biowulf and Skalamander. Biowulf's claws met hers with a ring like striking swords. Chloe glared, before snarling, "You dare? You have skills at least. An actual challenge." Her featureless face gave the air that a smirk was underneath it before she kicked Biowulf back as Skalamander charged the others.

The EVO's scaly hide turned to be just as tough as his crystals as he was able to plow his way through them. "Rex...who the hell are these people?" called Chris, firing his laser rifle to no effect

"They're the top minions of Van Kleiss," said Rex, "Have I told you about him yet?"

"Not really," said Matt, glaring at the Skalamander. "What's your magic trick, ugly?" he said, cricking his neck. Skalamander simply swung his club arm at Matt, firing crystals at him. "Ow owowowow," not much of a talker, eh?" said Matt cheerfully, before his spines lit up. "Good, I'm not in the mood today either." before he spat an atomic blast

Just then, Matt felt a rush of air behind him before something shoved him hard. "Hey!" he snapped, turning just in time to see the girl vanish into a tear. "You little..." his mind getting a little foggy.

Then a portal opened up near the ceiling and the girl stuck her head out, which, being upside-down from this angle, caused her hair to hang away from her face. Matt had expected her face to be nightmarish, with eyes that were sewn-up or completely missing and a too-wide gash-like mouth filled with many sharp teeth. But the face revealed was actually quite normal. In fact, she would have been pretty if it weren't for the mad gleam in her eyes. "Don't you want to play?" she asked in an unnervingly childish voice.

"No..." snarled Matt, before slashing at her. However, she moved away before he could hit her. She popped her head out in several more portals, but she kept ducking them before Matt could connect.

For Matt, it was making things worse, his eyes getting a red glow. "Stay STILL!" he snarled in a deeper voice.

"Matt, allow me," said NegaMorph before stretching his arm through one portal. "Let's see, no, no, I have no idea what this is, no, ah, I think I have her," he said.

"Bring her out, demon," growled Matt, his eyes now the same red as from the Tokyo fight.

"I am not a-" started NegaMorph before he was suddenly yanked halfway through the portal.

Matt glared, though it wasn't Matt at the wheel anymore. "Stupid demon," snarled Fairjira before sending a low-level blast, little more than scalding heat, into the still-open portal.

Both NegaMorph and Breach were shot out of the portals at that. "That wasn't very nice," said Breach, getting up.

"You should not be fighting, child. Especially not me," snarled Fairjira.

"Let's see how she likes someone fighting her at her own game," said NegaMorph opening a shadow portal and stretching his arm through it to punch Breach. Breach smirked before falling through a floor portal, the punch's exit portal missing...and hitting Fairjima, the anthro kaiju glaring daggers at NegaMorph.

"Get back here you!" snapped NegaMorph going through his shadow portal. Breach and NegaMorph then got into some odd form of portal tag, opening up small portals to punch or grab at each other.

Chris gulped, looking around. His girlfriend and her brother had gone kaiju again and NegaMorph and Breach were turning the room into portal swiss cheese, even Biowulf and Thunrai pausing to watch. "Uh, NegaMorph, please stop," called Chris.

"I've almost got the little pest," snarled NegaMorph.

"I got her," said Morph, reaching into one of Breach's portals. His hand came out another portal and started feeling around before poking into one of NegaMorph's portals.

Fairjira snarled before grabbing Morph and pulling. "Stop this. Come out of these portals or next time I fry both of you," he snarled.

"But I almost got her," said Morph reaching into another of NegaMorph's portal with his other arm. Just then, there was a thunder crack as sparks started coming out of all the portals.

"I was afraid of that. This close to a dimensional rift, they're all tuning to the original," said Chris nervously.

"Fascinating. I'm more concerned about those," said Techo, pointing at the portals which were all turning purple and starting to merge into one.

"Oh shit...mega portal," said Chris.

Rex asked, "Not good?"

Techo replied, "Oh, it'll eat the mountain and most of Switzerland before it stabilizes."

"NegaMorph, Breach, can you two stop your portal making? Guys?" asked Chris desperately.

Just then, the two of them appeared in one of the larger remaining portals, both struggling to get out. "I got her this time!" yelled Morph, jumping out of Matt's grasp and heading straight for the portal.

"Morph! Stop! Wait!" yelled Techo before Morph hit the portal. There was a big flash and a boom that threw everyone backwards.

"Oh no," said Chris glumly before Thunrai snarled "What did that idiot do?"

"Well, on the bright side, I think he kept the portal from eating Switzerland," said Techo. He looked at the small purple portal that remained. "Bad news is I have no idea where those three went."

Thunrai however was looking at the portal. "I...smell home," she said.

Chris grabbed her tail and said, "Hey, this is your home." Thunrai simply flicked her tail, causing Chris to headbutt the roof

"Uh, Kala, you think you can talk sense into- Where's Kala?" asked Rex, looking around. A trail of drips of nanite venom leading further in was seen. It didn't take much to work out what happened. "I'll go get Kala. You stop them going through," he said, running deeper in after Kala.

"Ok...we have to stop them going wherever they want," said Techo.

"Not our problem," gurgled Skalamander, before Techo raised a finger.

"Oi...Godzilla knock-off." Fairjira turning to glare. Techo asked "Remember the North Star. How it got broke?" Fairjira snarling at that, before Techo pointed at the pack, "They did it."

Skalamander snapping "Oh that's just a load of," as Fairjima snarled at them before roaring

Biowulf and Skalamander soon realized Matt wasn't going to listen to reason and turned tail. However, Matt was already running after them. "Ok then, I think all that's left is to keep your girlfriend from going down the rabbit hole," said Techo.

"Easier said than done. Chloe, please, I know you're in there. Say something," Chris said to Thunrai. Thunrai didn't appear to be listening to Chris. She was trying to stretch the portal open wide enough for her to crawl in. "No! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" snapped Chris, pulling Thunrai back before firing a destabilizer charge into the portal.

However, Thunrai immediately leapt back into the portal. However, she only got as far as her hips before she stopped. There was a pause before her legs and tails started wiggling.

"Oh good lord. Techo, gimmie a hand," said Chris with a sigh, pulling on the tail, several muffled swearwords...and what sounded like animalistic laughter too.

"This is what happens when you think your bioelectric metabolism can solve all your diet problems," said Techo.

The swearwords got angrier at that before Thunrai pushed her way back through, snarling, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, HUMAN?"

"Run!" yelled Chris. Techo took his advice and ran as fast as he could.

Thunrai yelled, "GET BACK HERE, YOU EVOLVED APE!" giving chase, not even paying attention as the portal sealed.

"Don't squash him, dear! He's a friend of ours!" called Chris.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a parallel dimension...

"I hate both of you," said NegaMorph. Turns out their current dimension wasn't that far separated from the one the normal one. It was like they were still there except no one could see, hear, and, since they passed through everything, touch them. The most annoying part was that Morph was convinced they were ghosts now.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NOT...DAMN...GHOSTS!" roared NegaMorph as Morph rattled some chains around Thunrai...where he'd gotten them NegaMorph had long since learnt to not ask.

"This place is boring," said Breach in a whiny voice.

"Well it's your fault. You were the one attacking us with portals," snapped NegaMorph.

"Portals are my thing," said Breach, "You're the one who shouldn't have been using them."

"Dark portals are _my_ thing. Now we're trapped here with HIM!" snapped NegaMorph, pointing at Morph who now had a cloth over him with eye holes that his stalk eyes were sticking out of.

"Only until I get my powers working," said Breach, "Then I'm leaving."

"Yeah, if my powers and Dumb-Dumb's don't work, yours won't," said NegaMorph mockingly.

"Give it time," said Breach.

"Oh, I bet we have plenty of time. Well, till you run out of food," said NegaMorph.

"You should have brought your own snacks," called Morph.

"Like I was expecting to... Are you saying you have food?" asked NegaMorph.

"No..." said Morph, suddenly looking shifty.

"MORPH!" screamed NegaMorph, his sanity starting to become unhinged.

"Get your own," said Morph.

"Get my own?" said NegaMorph, his left eye twitching.

"Hand over the snacks," said Breach.

"NEVEEER!" called Morph, floating off.

"Did he just float away?" asked NegaMorph.

"You didn't check if this dimension had the same physical laws?" asked Breach.

NegaMorph sighed before pushing off and floating. "Well, I'll be..." he muttered.

Breach was already floating after Morph. "Come back here with those snacks!" she snapped.

"Neveeeer!" called Morph.

NegaMorph sighed and said, "I wonder which one of them is going to drive me nuts first?"

He paused as something bounced off his head, Nega turning to see some sort of rocket. "Wow, who'd fire this piece of junk in here?" he said, the rocket rotating.

A pointed face appeared on the rocket and said, "Now that's so rude. I don't call people I just meet pieces of junk."

NegaMorph stared for a second before saying to himself. "I'm clearly unconscious. Rockets don't have faces," he gibbered.

"Not unless they're painted on," said the rocket, "But most Earthlings prefer shark faces for some reason."

"I...I...I...You're not a friend of Morph's, are you?" said NegaMorph.

"Who?" asked the rocket.

"Oh, God...so...you're a talking rocket. How's that work for you?" said NegaMorph desperately.

"Not all the time," said the rocket before with a popping sound, it became a little green man with pointed ears and a purple unitard.

"Oh no. You're not related to Betrayl, are you?" said NegaMorph.

"Betrayl? Oh, you mean Discord's daughter. How is she?" said the green man.

"Oh God no, they're multiplying," moaned NegaMorph.

"Now don't be silly," said a second green man who was right next to NegaMorph.

"You can't have too many of us in one spot," said another who appeared on his other side.

NegaMorph got a bug-eyed expression at that, hallucinating them all as Morph before he started screaming...

* * *

"Anyone hear that?" said Techo.

Thunrai tilted her head before saying, "Maybe. Now shut up and eat your own feet!"

"Nope!" yelped Techo, getting out of grabbing range.

"Chloe, dear, we need to stop this and get back to the mission. Or find your brother," said Chris.

"Fairjima is dealing with his own battle. As I am mine," snapped Thunrai.

"Another thing, can we drop the kaiju stuff? Do you even look big enough to be considered a kaiju?" asked Chris.

Thunrai's eyes narrowed at that, "I choose this size at my leisure...but if you prefer me bigger..."

"There's no growing room for you!" said Chris quickly. He cleared his throat before saying, "Seriously, you're near the bottom of a mountain. Even you wouldn't be able to grow your way out of it like it's a building."

"Indeed, hence why I am at your feeble size," snapped Thunrai.

"Like you could grow bigger if you wanted to," said Techo.

On cue, Biowulf ran by, followed by Skalamander who gibbered "IT'S COMING!" before the doorframe demolished and a decently bigger-sized Fairjima smashed his way in.

"Get back here!" roared Fairjira before charging after the EVOs.

Thunrai turned to Techo and said, "And what have we learned here?"

"To not doubt you...and I probably should start running again," said Techo.

"Indeed. NOW STAND STILL AND FRY!" Thunrai screamed, sending blasts of lighting after him. Techo just screamed before running, Thunrai charging after him.

Chris just sighed before following them. "Do I really want to marry into this family?" he muttered to himself.

"Then stay still..." snarled Thunrai.

Techo said, "What about Chris? Your future family?"

Thunrai paused at that. "My...family..." she said softly.

"Yeah, Chloe, boss lady. You've been to the future. We all have. You go full monster and you'll never see them," said Techo desperately. Thunrai's spines stopped glowing as her temper seemed to deflate. "Come on. You gonna let something steer you off?" said Techo desperately.

"Chloe, what means more to you?" asked Chris.

"Home..." said Thunrai weakly, before her eyes got Chloe's color back.

Chris hugged her and said, "You'll always have home as long as we're all together."

"Honey," said Chloe happily, hugging Chris and causing a crackling noise.

"That's nice, Chloe...I think my bones are all broken," he rasped.

"Oh, sorry," said Chloe, "Uh, where's Kala?"

"Went deeper. We need her to snap Matt back before he tries to do what you did," said Chris.

"Or before something worse gets her," said Techo.

"Like what?" said Chloe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex had been following Kala's trail further down into the caverns. After a while, he stopped to catch his breath. "If we keep going any deeper, we're gonna pop up in Taiwan," he gasped. "Kala? Kala, you out there?" called Rex, the catacombs turning into a maze.

Eventually, Rex heard hissing somewhere ahead. "That had better be you," he said to himself. After a bit of running, he saw a large boulder with a slim hollow at the bottom. One of Kala's tails was poking out under it. "Under a rock? How original," said Rex, "Kala, get out here."

"No...No..." said Kala's voice underneath it.

"Kala, it's ok. The Pack got beaten off," said Rex.

"No...no...what if I turn..." moaned Kala.

"Kala, you have a stronger spirit that-" started Rex.

"What would you know about spirit?" snapped Kala, lunging out of her crevice to glare at Rex, "For all I know, I'm just an empty shell that's animated by fake life force with no afterlife! Do you even know what a soul is?"

"I know enough to know there's something in there," said Rex.

"What would you know? Do nanites allow you to see someone's soul?" snapped Kala.

"Nanites don't matter here," said Rex, "Would someone who doesn't have a soul be able to feel this strongly? Would they even be able to question if they had a soul?"

"I don't know. I was designed as a living antigen. I was designed to call the first person I saw master," hissed Kala angrily.

"Hey, I'm a living antigen too, sorta," said Rex, "And I don't call anyone master more than you do."

"You didn't know me at the start," said Kala.

"Hey, it's obvious you've grown beyond your programming," said Rex, "I mean, NegaMorph was supposed to be the polar opposite of you, right? And he doesn't go around spreading plagues."

"Not anymore...but he still steals stuff," said Kala, Rex following her gaze before realizing his wallet was gone.

"Remind me to get it back. But anyways, you're more than what you were created for," said Rex, "And I think finding that relic will prove it."

"What if you're wrong?" said Kala.

"Then we'll just find another way to prove you're not soulless. Maybe my brother can invent a soul detector," said Rex.

"A soul detector," said Kala flatly.

"Have you met my brother? He can invent some really weird stuff," said Rex.

"Let's just do this. I don't like this place," said Kala.

"No one can argue with that," said Rex, "So, how far to this vault thing anyways?"

Kala looked at her wrist comp before saying in surprise, "Oh...we're almost there."

"Great. I just hope that the walk back won't be nearly as much trouble," said Rex.

"Oh, there's usually a shortcut from the last room in a dungeon to the exit, but it's either only one-way or you have to unlock it from the other side first," said Kala casually.

"Oookay…" said Rex, heading for where the scanner had pointed, the two eventually finding an ornate door. The door was decorated with a mural, showing several armored figures with glowing wings standing on clouds while looking down on the land. "Huh, the Atlanteans sure had a big opinion of themselves, didn't they?" asked Rex.

Kala looked at the figures and said, "I'm not so sure those are Atlanteans."

"Then who is it?" said Rex, before a new voice said "That would be some...friends of mine."

Rex turned around to see a transparent figure in a robe. "Oh, an actual ghost," said Rex.

"Nothing so fortunate," said Kala dryly, "Just an observer from a higher plane who never tells anything useful."

"I told you how to use your elemental form," said the figure a little indignantly.

"Yeah, that was useful, right up until I lost the ability to use it," said Kala.

"That was the fish merc's nano grenade. I'm not omnipotent," said the figure.

"The word you're looking for is 'omniscient', which shows how much of a know-nothing you are," said Kala rudely.

"Anyhow, something of mine is in there. But the door's...designed to keep me out," said the figure.

"Keep you out? But you're not even on the physical plane most of the time," said Kala.

"Exactly, you know there are magic users," said the figure.

"Well, if you can't get in, how are we supposed to get in?" asked Kala.

"Because to you, it's just stone," said the figure smugly.

"Then anyone or anything could have come down here?" asked Rex.

"Well, obviously not," said the figure, "For starters, the dimensional instability would produce enough defenses to keep anyone from just coming here. And there are certain conditions required to being able to pass through the door."

"Like what? And please just say it plain," said Kala, rubbing the bridge of her snout.

"Simply put, soulless beings would be instantly annihilated," said the figure.

Kala paused before saying, "Rex, it's all you."

"You might want to hurry with that," said the figure as it faded away, "The shades are coming." Almost as soon as the figure vanished, Rex and Kala heard screeching sounds as shadows started to peel off the walls.

"Oh nuts...openitopenitOPENIT!" yelped Kala desperately. Rex quickly ran for the door and pushed against it hard. It creaked open a little bit, letting bright light out through the crack. "Hurry!" yelled Kala as the shadows got closer. Rex built up his Smack Hand and punched the door opened, allowing the hallway behind him to be flooded with light.

The shades too close to get engulfed disappeared midscream, the others stopping just at the edge. "Kaaaalaaaaa…" they began saying.

"Shut up!" snapped Kala.

"You belong with us," taunted one of the shades, shapeshifting to a clone of Kala's non-EVO form, though with solid red eyes.

"No I don't!" snapped Kala.

"You said it yourself. You have no soul," sneered the doppelganger.

"Kala, you've already proven them wrong," called Rex, "You're standing in the light."

Kala looked down before glaring at the shadows. "He's right. I'm nothing like you," she snapped, turning to leave, her shadow flowing out behind her. Her shadow doppelganger tried to grab her, but the light caught it and it was soon nothing at all.

"Ok, let's go see what's in there," said Rex cheerfully.

Inside, the walls were covered with mosaics of the winged figures. Some of them were fighting what looked like monsters, some were shining light upon humans, and they were also depictions of them floating among clouds and crystalline spires. "Uh, did the Atlanteans have a particularly strong religion?" asked Rex.

"Not really. I never asked any of them," said Kala, running a hand over the mosaics.

"Hmm, either they had a very deep respect for it or some artist had a lot of time on his or her hands," said Rex.

"Yeah. Our followers sometimes overdo it a little," said the cloaked figure as he materialized behind them, his robe revealed to be made of tiny computer screens.

Kala jumped and snapped, "Cydra, can't you give some warning signal or something before you appear?"

"It's not as fun," said Cydra.

"So where is that cursed relic that's the source of all this trouble?" snapped Kala.

"It's not cursed," said Cydra indignantly.

"Wait, I think I've found it," said Rex, putting his hand on what looked like an altar.

"That's not it. And again, not cursed," said Cydra.

"That's not what I meant," said Rex before circuit lines lit up on the alter before it opened up. Inside was a metal staff. Most of it was simply designed, a good five feet of segmented length leading down to a flattened tip. The foot of staff above that was more ornate with leaf-like designs. It was topped with a large indigo crystal orb with two rings of metal looping perpendicular to each other to form a sort of cage around it.

Cydra's voice sounded cheerful as he said, "Oh, it's still here. Oh how I've missed it." Cydra floated forward to take the staff, which shot forward into his hand. His form became a lot more solid as the crystal orb lit up. Kala could feel the thrum of energy that was vibrating the room. "Oh...I haven't felt so well in ages. Good to have you back," said Cydra, talking to the staff, the orb flashing in response.

"So, why were the Atlanteans keeping it?" asked Kala.

"They needed my help and...kinda took it as collateral so I'd get the work done and Taleth betrayed them before I could get it back," said Cydra a little embarrassed

"Wow, how long ago was that?" asked Kala.

"Erm...4 millennia next Tuesday I think," said Cydra calmly adding, "They wanted my help with that Cos...never mind."

"So, where the quick exit out?" asked Rex.

"Quick exit? Really?" said Cydra before laughing loudly, Kala and Rex looking down before glaring as he said "Right behind the altar."

"Ok, now how do we find the others?" asked Rex, "They're probably all lost in the catacombs."

"I'll just fetch them then," said Cydra. With that, he waved the orb end of his staff in a circle, a portal forming through which Matt, Chloe, Chris, and Techo fell out of.

Matt, or Fairjima as he currently was, glared before snapping at Cydra "Celestial...YOU DARE-" before Cydra waved his staff and he was muted.

"Kala, would like to snap your betrothed out of his current personality or shall I just seal it off?" asked Cydra.

Kala glared at Matt before yelling at a deafening volume, "MATTHEW JAMES LYNCH! SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

Fairjira actually backed away from Kala at that. "I was hoping something more heartfelt," said Cydra, sounding disappointed.

Kala said, "It usually works on Draconus." before saying "Matt, I know you're in there. You going to let that EVO personality boss you around?"

Fairjira growled as the light dimmed in his eyes.

"That's right. You're better than that. You're in charge," said Kala hopefully.

Fairjira let out a soft growl as he started to shrink, the glow leaving his eyes.

"Matt?" said Kala hopefully, the EVO saying something soundlessly, before miming shouting before glaring at Cydra.

"Oh, right," said Cydra before tapping his staff on the ground.

"Finally," said Matt, grabbing Kala in a hug

"Now that's more like it," said Cydra, approvingly.

"You…" said Chloe, glaring daggers at Cydra.

"Good to see you as well, Chloe," said Cydra.

"Nice, now that's done, go away," said Chloe primly.

"Very well, but first..." Cydra tapped the floor again. Another portal opened and NegaMorph fell out, strangling Morph.

"DIEDIEDIE...erm..." said NegaMorph, looking around before saying "I can explain."

"You've been trapped in another dimension with Morph. No explanations are needed," said Chloe.

"Can I continue then?" said Nega.

Matt shrugged "Go nuts." before NegaMorph said "I already have…" before continuing to strangle Morph.

"What about Breach?" asked Rex.

"Oh...I sent her home," said Cydra.

"I guess she'll pick up Biowulf and Skalamander later," said Rex.

"Oh those guys? I sent those somewhere special," said Cydra with an evil grin under his hood.

"And will the rifts seal up for good now?" asked Chris.

"Sure, my staff was in defense mode," said Cydra

" _That's_ its defense system?" asked Chloe.

"Yup," said Cydra.

"A bit too effective," said Chloe.

"Well I never expected people to come in here," said Cydra defensively.

* * *

The abbot was going over some texts when he heard a grinding sound. He looked to see a passageway opening up in his floor. Looking down, he could see a bronze lift coming up. It came a stop at the floor level, leaving the group of adventurers back at floor level. "Well, I take it your quest was successful," said the abbot.

"Yeah, yeah, found the treasure, returned it, let's go home," said Chloe.

"Didn't you learn anything from your journey?" asked the abbot.

"Yeah, that Atlanteans never care about what they leave behind," said NegaMorph.

"NegaMorph, don't be so obtuse," said Kala, "I think the real lesson is about believing in your own worth and knowing that where you belong is with each other."

"Well, at least one of you isn't emotionally shut-in," said Cydra as he materialized. The abbot took one look at Cydra before he started praying earnestly in Latin. Cydra put a hand on the old man's shoulder and said, "No need to stand on ceremony, Father. I just came to retrieve what is mine."

"I knew that relic was holy," said the abbot.

"I think that's putting it too strongly," said Matt.

"Do you not know what he is?!" asked the abbot, looking shocked.

"Let them find out in their own time," said Cydra, "Spiritual growth can't be rushed, even if they are taking ages."

The abbot nodded and said, "As you wish."

Cydra turned to the group and said, "Thanks for retrieving my staff. There are still other things to find on this planet, so keep looking."

"Are we going to run into you again?" asked Chloe, not sounding like she would be filled with anticipation.  
Cydra shrugged and said, "Possibly, possibly not. Might be a while before we see each other again. Just don't try to drive each other apart until then." With that, he faded into thin air.

"Is he always like this?" asked Rex.

"Pretty much," said Chloe, "He's always expecting us to be emotionally-closer or more spiritual or some other junk."

"Boy is he betting on the wrong horses," said NegaMorph.

Matt, Chloe, and Kala glared at NegaMorph. "Just be glad we're in a holy man's presence," said Kala.

* * *

What they had failed to notice was that in the chamber below, there were some of those winged figures on the walls more distinguished from the others. In fact, if they had bothered to look at the wall behind the altar, they'd have noticed a more detail picture of one of the winged figures, wearing armor that looked majestic and hi-tech. Clasped in both hands in front of the figure was the staff that had been kept there.

* * *

Here's another chapter, one that dips into religious tones a lot more than what our work usually does. But we also have the first appearance of the Pack, though this isn't a situation that favors them a lot. We also have a brief cameo of Impossible Man from Marvel comics.

The next chapter will be in a week, so keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	10. A Crooked Fence

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 10: A Crooked Fence**

The Sol system of this dimension was off-limits to interstellar travel. No one could go in without permission from the head of the Nanotech Quarantine Flotilla. And nobody was likely to be speaking to him any time soon.

In fact, the only person who _could_ speak to him had just gotten off the com with him. "Damn..." he muttered, scuttling along before one of his men walked alongside.

"Boss?" he asked.

The leader muttered angrily. "We're going to be 'reviewed'. That ship we let through, the Plumbers have an agent onboard, fed them everything...even about their little cure," the leader snapped.

"That kid ain't a cure-all," said the trooper, "Even he openly admits there are mutations he can't fix."

"But it's enough that the Plumbers'll let their own ships take over. Bye-bye, payday!" snapped the leader.

"Maybe that kid will get himself killed," said the trooper soothingly, "He gets into enough fights that it's bound to happen eventually."

"No...we need to make sure...and we need to get that damn warship out of orbit," snapped the leader.

"But Zaros, we won't stand a chance in a one-on-one fight against that ship. Most of our stuff's only military in weapons only. We'd be creamed," said the trooper.

"That's why we're going to hit the weak spot," said Zaros.

"Does that ship even have a weak spot?" asked the trooper.

"Probably, but that wasn't what I was referring to. We're not taking out the ship, we're taking out its crew," said Zaros.

"You gotta be kidding me. That's nuts. I've been monitoring the newsfee-" began the troopers before Zaros blasted him back and turning to another one.

"I hate naysayers. Get the Appoplexians out their bunks. It's time they actually do something..."

"Er, who are you going to point them at?" asked the other trooper.

"You know what they say about dealing with the body of the army?" asked Zaros.

"Oh, we're cutting off the head, right?" asked the trooper.

"Better," said Zaros with a smirk, "We're cutting out the heart."

* * *

"Ok...almost done..." said Dr. Holiday, petting Kala's back as she purged her nanite sacs the best way she could, vomiting them out.

"Ugh, I'm tasting quarters," groaned Kala.

"Aaand done...there we go," said Dr. Holiday kindly, her assistants wheeling away the vat.

Kala gagged and said, "I'm gonna have that taste in my mouth for hours."

"You know it's necessary," said Holiday, "Your venom levels directly affect your instincts. When your sacs are full, you become more feral."

"Besides, with those nanites out, it makes it easier for me to try and cure you," said Rex.

"You keep saying that..." said Kala glumly before Matt behind her said "But now we have a plan. Aria's cooked up something to give his cure program a boost. Not much shots in it but it should fix you."

Aria's voice said on Matt's comm, "I wouldn't expect a success with the first try. There are calibrations that could still need to be done, such as finding what frequency best harmonizes with Rex and matching Kala's unique nanite coding."

"But I don't mind. If this works, it could work with other people," said Kala.

"Possible, but impractical," said Aria, "Each incurable EVO has a particular nanite code that is unique. Just decoding one EVO could take a very long time. And as you've seen, not every EVO will be able or wanting to cooperate."

"It's something...and I'M SSSSSICK OF BARFING EVERY MORNING!" snarled Kala, her hood spreading out. Everyone quickly moved back from Kala. Kala sighed and lowered her hood. "But everyone treating me like I could bite their head off is even worse," she said sadly.

"Ok, well, if we get permission from White Knight..." said Matt before Kala snarled "We'll do it anyway."

Matt, without missing a beat, saying "Exactly that."

"Let's just give this a shot already," said Rex.

"Oh come on. What could possibly go wrong?" asked Matt.

Rex placed his hands on either side of Kala's head and focused. The blue circuit lines showed up as Rex poured what he could into Kala. Very slowly, slight changes could be seen in Kala. Her snout was flattening as her hood slowly shrunk. Her two smaller tails started to reduce in size as the tips started to grew toes. But then the circuit lines faded out and Rex let go of Kala, panting hard. "Ok...that was...hard..." he said. Kala's face did look a lot more human, though she still had red scales, yellow slit eyes, visible fangs, and her nose was just a flattened area with two slits for nostrils. The ends of her shortest tails vaguely looked like feet.

"Ok, it's an improvement," said Kala happily, before the lights began to flicker for a second.

"Did someone not pay the power bill?" said Matt teasingly

"Capt..." started Aria before static cut her off.

Matt paused at that "That's not normal." he said, pulling out a blaster.

Holiday was also on her comm, "White Knight, what's going on? White Knight? Six? Anyone?"

"Ok, definitely not local," said Matt, checking his com to see a flashing red exclamation point instead. "Yeah, we're jammed," he muttered, hearing a clunk behind the door, and aiming.

"Mantichrome?" asked Rex, building up his Blast Caster.

"No...he'd have come straight through the computer...and he doesn't make so much noise," said Matt darkly, his dragon hearing picking up some sort of argument on the far side.

"Whoever they are, they've come at a really bad time," said Kala with irritation.

"You might want to stay back," said Dr. Holiday, "Your venom sacs are dry right now."

"I don't need to spit to fight," said Kala.

Matt, however, wasn't listening, trying to remember why the argument sounded so familiar.

"We're just supposed to grab just the kid right?"

"We're grabbing whoever we want!"

"You got a problem with the plan?"

"I got a problem with your face!"

Matt tilted his head before the words 'I got a problem' suddenly caused something to click. "Oh shit...TAKE COVER!" he yelled.

Just then, the door buckled as fist-shaped dents appeared in it. "Who is it?" asked Rex.

Matt said in a small voice, "Pure rage." Then a white-furred fist with a claw extending from behind the knuckles punched its way through the door. Matts response was to open fire, perforating the door. "Out the back door!" he snapped.

Kala was recognizing the voices as well and was trying to get the back door opened. The first figure, a muscle-bound tiger man with spikes coming out his wrists...and holes in his armor, smashed through. "Who shot Karro?" he snapped before Matt shot him again for all the good it apparently did.

"Move it!" he yelped.

"Hey! Lemme tell you something! We got orders to take her and your little popguns or running won't stop us!" snapped Karro, his fellows, already getting in, agreeing.

Matt paused at that, his eyes going yellow. "I'll catch up," he said in a dark voice, his spines glowing faintly.

"We supposed ta be taking the kid!" snapped another tiger man.

"Are you questioning me again?!" snapped Karro.

Matt glared as the other ran, his size growing a little till he was about his size, his EVO genes supplying the best plan, before he reached out and banged their heads together. "Nobody is taking anyone...except to the hospital," he snarled.

The tigers didn't seem really bothered by the blow. In fact, all they did was slug Matt right back. "We're supposed to take this guy out right?" asked one of the tigers.

"We're not bagging everyone!" snapped Karro.

"I didn't say we were bagging him. I thought we were allowed to take him down," snapped the tiger.

Another one, a little smarter than his fellows said, "Isn't he supposed to be a human?" before Matt gave a roar in their face more suited to the Tokyo incident.

Karro just roared right back before hitting Matt again. Matt glared before snarling "Thank you, sir. May I have another?" before this time grabbing the incoming fist. "Attack my mate, WOULD YOU?" he snarled, swinging the tiger up and into the ground.

"And here I thought these monkey people would be too easy to fight," said Karro.

"Not a monkey," snarled Matt.

"Who cares?" said another tiger before kicking Matt.

Matts reply was to swing out and knock the offender flying, roaring angrily before charging the group, who yelled happily and charge right back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kala, Rex, and Dr. Holiday were hurrying as fast as they could through the base's hall. All attempts to contact anyone were proving useless.

"Who are these guys?" asked Rex.

Kala hissed, "Appoplexians; strong and dumb...and easily angered..."

"Sounds like they're the kind of guys I smack around every other week," said Rex.

"Yes, but Appoplexians have evolved into being ridiculously durable. That's why they haven't wiped themselves out yet," said Kala. Rex didn't sound convinced before kala said pointedly, "Matt didn't miss when he fired at them. Get the point?"

"Oh, so what are they doing here?" asked Rex.

"I have no idea. Why don't you asssssk them?" snapped Kala, hissing in annoyance.

"Kala, your biometrics are starting to pick up again," said Dr. Holiday with concern.

"What?" asked Kala in an annoyed voice.

"Rex's latest attempt might have made more progress than before, but I think it's temporary," said Dr. Holiday.

"No...nononono…" said Kala before screaming as her face painfully extended back out again.

"Kala, don't panic. We can try again as soon as we've dealt with this crisis," said Holiday.

"It's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR!" snapped Kala, her eyes turning to slits.

"Rex, you might want to step back," said Holiday quietly.

Kala hissed angrily, turning as two Appoplexian warriors ran round the corner.

"Whoa, big snake," said one Appoplexian.

"Don't worry, I got something to take care of it," said the other Appoplexion before he opened a small cage. With a bit of shaking, a ferret-like creature came out of it.

Kala, even in her feral state, raised an eyebrow and gave them a 'really?' expression, the ferret tilting its head before opening its head impossibly wide to show teeth better belonging on Snowbell...or a small T rex before it launched at her face. Kala hissed in surprise before she thrashing about, the ferret having latched onto her head.

"What about those two?" asked one of them, pointing at Holiday and Rex.

The other checked, something, "Boss wants the boy...dunno about the other...take her too?"

"Eh, bag 'em all and let the boss sort them out," said the first one.

Rex got into a fighting position at that, before swinging at the lead Appoplexian, his metal fists forming before the alien grabbed the blow and stopped it. "Ok, that's new," said Rex.

The Appoplexian glared before yelling, blowing Rex's hair back, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, METAL-FISTED HUMAN! I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TRYING TO PUNCH ME!"

"And apparently you don't like to brush your teeth either," said Rex.

"I FLOSS EVERY DAY!" roared the Appoplexian before throwing Rex into the wall.

The other Appoplexian hesitated with Holiday. "Human females are too easy to break," he complained, "How am I supposed to bag her without snapping her?"

"Just pick her up and be careful, Brian," sighed the other one.

Holiday asked, "Your name's Brian?" the two actually looking embarrassed.

"It's not your business," growled 'Brian'.

"Mother liked some human comedy show called Monty Python," laughed his partner.

"Shut up!" snapped Brian before punching his brother in the face.

Dr Holiday chose this moment to run for the hatch to the zoo, as that system ran on its own power, meaning whatever was jamming coms would not work there. "Let's see just how tough they are," she said to herself.

"Hey! She's getting away!" snapped Brian, the two charging after her. The two of them followed Holiday into the Petting Zoo. "Ha, you think you can get away from us? Our home planet is way tougher than this," boasted Brian.

"That's what you think," called Holiday from the trees.

"Finally, this is getting to be exciting," said Brian's brother.

"I think she's over here," called Brian, the two running towards a lake.

"Ugh, she had to head for water," said his brother.

The water seemed to ripple at that, like there was a wind...which caused Brian some pause as there wasn't any...and the ripple was moving towards them. "Uh, Monty," started Brian.

"What is it? I'm trying to work out where she-oh nuts," snapped Monty, turning to see a pair of eyes poking out.

Quite suddenly, Monty was snapped up by a giant crocodilian EVO. "Stop fooling around in there," called Brian, "We've got a job."

The croc seemed to almost smirk, before throwing Monty into a tree. "Ok...maybe this will be a little more challenging," said Monty dizzily, before an eye opened on the tree. "Are you looking at me?" snapped Monty. The tree blinked before it grabbed Monty by the head, Monty's muffled voice saying "Don't you da-" before the tree threw him at the observation lab.

* * *

While Matt's battle with the Appoplexians was mighty, there were two factors that worked against Matt's favor: one, that Appoplexians were incredibly tough and got right back up after being knocked down, two, they are probably one of the most stubborn species in the galaxy.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MUTANT LIZARD WHO CAN SPIT NUCLEAR FIRE...you got a decent punch," said their leader who was grabbling with Matt, before they both paused as something thudded against the glass, an Appoplexian sliding down the window with a squeak.

"Is that Monty?" asked one of them.

"Wait, Monty as in Monty Python?" asked Matt.

"You know it? Best thing you monkeys ever made," said the leader.

The two paused as Matt said cheerfully, "I used to have em all on DVD."

Then the female of the group asked, "Are we still enemies?" Matt and the leader pausing before Matt punched him on the jaw

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian was focused on finding Holiday. "I know you're around here somewhere," he growled.

He paused, looking down to see some human footprints heading through a clump of bushes. "Gotcha," He muttered, following through and into a clearing filled with rabbits...pink ones with saber teeth, led by one roughly the size of a tank.

"Wow..." he muttered, taking out his com. "Monty...get over here...now," he said in a quiet voice, the fact that the rabbits, instead of fleeing, were all looking at him in unison somehow unnerving him.

"I'll get over then when I'm good and ready!" snapped Monty.

"No...right now," said Brian, the rabbits stares making him feel nervous. Normal grass eaters would flee. Then again they also didn't have fangs. His eyes narrowed as he saw the human, before he hissed "Get over here. We were paid for you alive."

"I'm not the one who's in danger here," said Holiday, scratching the big rabbit's chin.

"Dammit, do you want to be ea-is that thing purring?" hissed Brian, saying the last part in confusion.

"Some EVOs simply require a gentle touch," said Holiday, "Men usually don't think much about 'shoot first, ask questions later'."

"Actually we all think that," said Brian, his point proven when the female Appoplexian was thrown through the observation window, landing not far off, before immediately getting up, yelling "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING!" before leaping up and climbing back through the hole, the rabbits all starting to growl.

"The Year of the Tiger is over," said Holiday, "The Year of the Rabbit begins."

Monty stomped in, yelling, "OK...WHAT WAS THE..." before pausing, seeing the rabbit. "The beast with the pointy teeth is real! I thought Monty Python was fake!" he yelped.

At that point, the rabbit horde charged the Apoplexians, snarling with more ferocity than any carrot eater should have.

* * *

"You're tough. I'll give you that," said the Appoplexian leader, grappling with Matt again., both glaring at each other, though Matt's personality was definitely changing.

"And I respect something that can keep up with me." he snarled.

"Yeah? Well I'm still gonna outlast you," said Karro.

"Really?" said Matt, falling to one knee before snarling, "Then I should put in my full effort." before starting to push back, before throwing the Appoplexian across the room

"You been holding back, little man? C'mon, show me what you can throw at me!" snapped Karro.

Matt's spines began to light up. "If you insist, cat," hissed Matt, before opening a glowing mouth and sending a green blast at Karro. To Matt's great surprise, Karro was still alive after the blast. Though he was a little crispy. "Seriously? What does it take to kill you guys?" asked Matt.

Karro grinned, before sighing as his trainees dogpiled EVO Matt, and began to regret it as Matt seemed to lose it and started breaking things. At that point, his com beeped, "Karro? Where are you? Your pilot says you already have the cure and the girl. Why aren't you already on your way back?"

"We got caught up in this fight with a guy who's almost as tough as we are," said Karro.

There was a crack and a scream before Karro edited his comment to, "Almost as tough as I am. Really, these kits don't know how to roll with a punch."

The commander snapped, "I DON'T CARE! GET THE HOSTAGES BACK HERE OR YOU'RE NOT BEING PAID!"

"That was harsh," muttered Karro before shouting, "Listen up, dragon guy! We'd like to keep fighting, but we kinda have this thing we need to get to. We'll beat you up later."

Matt just roared, throwing one of Karro's trainees at him. Karro just caught the guy and said, "Ok, people, wrap it up! We've got a mission to complete!"

"That's nice, mummy," groaned one of the trainees being dragged back by his fellows.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" growled Matt.

With that, Matt began to charge Karro, who said "Fine...MAY I?" punching Matt on the jaw as he said that, causing Matt to stagger before falling over. "I'll take that as a yes," said Karro before turning to the others and saying, "Let's go, already. Where are Monty and Brian?"

One of the trainees listened to his com. "Erm...being eaten by the monster with the big pointy teeth apparently," he said in confusion.

"Uh, I guess we should kinda help them out or something," said Karro.

"Do we have to?" said another of the trainee's

"As much as I'd like to fight a monster with big pointy teeth, aren't we running late?" asked another trainee.

Karro sighed before pulling out his own com. "Monty, Brian, get your tails to the transport. We're leaving."

Brian's voice said with relief, "Oh thank Wrar."

Matt started to stir and get up, only for Karro to stomp him. "Ok, move out!" he called.

* * *

Matt came round a few minutes later, wondering why his jaw was aching to see Six helping him up, and Dr. Holiday looking concerned. "Where am I?" Matt groaned.

"You don't remember?" asked Six.

"Nothing...I remember the Appoplexians breaking in...and feeling really pissed...and then everything went red," said Matt.

"From what I can tell, you got into a big fight with them and it looked to be about even," said Six.

"The more important thing is who they took with them when they left," said Holiday.

"Who...oh no...no, no, no...where's Kala?" said Matt desperately.

"Gone, and so is Rex," said Holiday.

"No...no..." said Matt, his voice turning into a growl.

"Matt, this is no time to lose control," said Six, "Getting angry is not going to help. You have to focus."

Matt glared, before getting his com out. "Aria...where's Kala's ID Chip?" he snarled.

"I'm searching for it," said Aria, "Though I don't think she's on the planet right now."

"She isn't. Expand out to the entire system," said Matt.

"Searching..." said Aria. There was a pause before Aria said, "I have a weak signal, heading for the blockade line...I've lost it. It's either jammed, been removed...or..."

"They wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to capture them alive if that were true," said Holiday.

"Well, I plan to go ask them...and maybe kill every last one of them too if she's even bruised," said Matt angrily.

"If you charge in there blinded with rage, you could get Kala killed," said Six, "And she's not the only with their life on the line."

"Then I'll go talk, _then_ kill them. Nothing you can say is gonna stop me eventually killing the one responsible," snarled Matt.

"I won't argue against that," said Six, "But I can't let you do something reckless that could put Kala and Rex's lives in jeopardy."

"Then you get to come along...and if White Knight doesn't like it, he can glare at me from his little box," snapped Matt.

Just then, White Knight's voice said, "Guess again." But it didn't sound like it was coming from a video screen. It sounded a lot closer. Matt turned and stared in surprise at what was apparently White Knight wearing some kind of containment suit.

"Lemme guess, you wanna join the 'kill the jackass responsible' queue. Starts behind me," snapped Matt.

"Are you sure you want to go into space?" asked Six.

"There aren't any nanites out there," said White Knight, "Anyways, someone has to be keeping their head during this mission."

"Fine, but here's the rule: my ship, my men, my rules. That ship is _MY_ house," said Matt.

"If you respected the rules of _my_ house, I might be more inclined to respect the rules of your house," said White Knight dryly.

"You can always stay here. I am not in a happy mood," said Matt rudely.

"We don't have time to banter about this," said White Knight, "They may have taken Rex alive, but I doubt they intend for his stay to be comfortable."

"All aboard then. It'll take a few minutes for the transport to get here. So pack your things," said Matt, turning and leaving.

* * *

The ship was already apparently gearing for war when they arrived, troopers in combat EVA suits running back and forth preparing energy blasters and fighters apparently being loaded. The experiments were also waiting. "You guys ready to fight?" asked Matt.

"Nobody messes with ohana," said Draco.

"Well said. Meet our tagalongs. Six, this world's hybrid of Chuck Norris and Agent Smith. Dr. Holiday. And the walking Fallout 4 reject is White Knight. Show him all the respect you would me," said Matt pointedly, pointing to each one.

"You know we already met them, right?" asked Chip pointedly.

"Just making things clear," said Matt a little annoyedly, before saying, "I'm off to pay a visit to our prisoner."

* * *

There was one prisoner that was kept in the brig despite Matt's feelings about her. Partially, it was to make sure he could keep an eye on her, but mostly he couldn't think of anywhere else to keep her.

"Ah, our glorious captain. What brings you here?" Taelina taunted, before pausing. "What is it with you and magic?" she said, laughing.

"That's not your concern and not what I'm here to talk about," said Matt, not even bothering to say he didn't know what Taelina was referring to.

"Let me guess, the little daedra host you left me for is in trouble," taunted Taelina evilly.

"Don't be sore about it. You had no trouble forgetting me when you met Fenris," said Matt.

"True...and I still would be if whenever he isn't on board I have to be in here," said Taelina scathingly.

Matt said, "That's what I wanna mention. You are getting parole...on one condition."

"Oh, you're taking me out for walkies," said Taelina dryly, "Do you expect me to play fetch as well?

"No, I expect you do to what you do best. Someone on that blockade took Kala, and a friend. So if you help get her back, you are out of that cell for 6 hours a day in the forest dome, unguarded," said Matt.

"Hmm...if you really want my help that much, you'll need to set a higher price," said Taelina.

Matt's hand shot out at that, lifting her up by the throat. Matt, in a new voice, said, "We will not negotiate."

"Oh, if I could walk the ruins of your mindscape once again, what would I see?" asked Taelina, oddly unperturbed.

"You would see me," snarled the new personality, squeezing before finally relaxing his grip, "You will take his deal or when he snaps...you will deal with me...and you will burn."

"I'm immortal-" started Taelina before she was cut off by Matt squeezing her throat.

"No you're not, remember? Daddy took away your princess privileges," sneered the new personality.

"Oh...yeah..." rasped Taelina, before she was dropped, "Fine...but what's to stop me telling him all about you?" before the personality spat a green flame at her hand, making her yelp and flap it out. "Ok, ok!" she snapped. _'Not like he won't find out on his own. Surely Matt can't be_ that _oblivious,'_ Taelina thought to herself.

The personality laughed heartily at that, before saying, "Oh, you." before straightening up and apparently letting Matt out again. "What was that?" he said.

"Very well, I accept your terms," said Taelina.

"Good, you can come out the and play with the nice evil mercenaries." said Matt

"Excellent," said Taelina with a malevolent growl.

"But no turning anyone and adding them to your pack," said Matt.

Taelina frowned and said, "You take the fun out of everything."

"You can still tear them apart like wet paper if you want," said Matt.

Taelina sighed and said, "I suppose they won't be more of a challenge than the mortals back home."

"You'd be surprised," said Matt.

* * *

"So...you're the cure, eh?" said Zaros, looking closely at Rex.

"I can cure EVOs. I can't do a thing with your ugly alien face," said Rex.

"Cute...very cute..." said Zaros, his men chuckling before he said, "Let's see how much you laugh once my men have worked out how you do it."

"Be sure to send a copy of your notes to White Knight," said Rex, "I'm sure he'd like to mass produce me too."

"Oh...there won't be much left once we're done," said Zaros evilly, his men grabbing Rex before Zaros continued, "You see, the Sol blockade is practically a license to print credits...and we can't have the Plumbers find out there's a cure."

"So this is a protection racket?" asked Rex, "I would have thought I'd be abducted by aliens for something a lot less petty."

"Not really. We're not protecting you, we're protecting everyone else from the foolish monkeys who created a nano plague," sneered Zaros.

"More profit in a quarantine than a cure," said Rex.

"And I thought monkeys were stupid. You and your little friend are sadly going to cause a little outbreak. You see the Plumbers are aware of you now. But...if you cause a plague outbreak when they visit you..." sneered Zaros.

"Nanites aren't germs, despite what some hatemongering people might think," said Rex, "There's no way you can make an outbreak."

"Really? It's airborne on your planet..." sneered Zaros, before saying "And then there is the other we got..."

"Messing with Kala might be stupider than messing with me," said Rex, "You obviously haven't met her boyfriend or you'd know how much trouble you're in now."

"Oh, that's not going to work. By now he'll be getting my message to leave the system before I do worse then take his pet freak," said Zaros smugly

"You clearly don't know him at all," said Rex bluntly.

"Oh, he's a mercenary. I can spot a fellow a mile away. He won't care," sneered Zaros.

* * *

The messenger meanwhile was being pinned against a wall by Matt, Taelina, Chris and Chloe behind him. "Run that by us again," he snarled.

"L-l-leave the system, b-b-b-before things get w-w-w-worst for your p-p-p-p-pet," said the messenger, stuttering with terror.

Matt tilted his head. "Let's take this to the floor. Who here things we should do what this idiot's friend says?" said Matt, Taelina just laughing.

"Obviously, he don't know you very well," said Chloe with amusement.

Chris was a bit more serious, "Or maybe he does."

"Come again?" asked Matt.

"For argument's sake, let's say the situations were reversed, you have someone/something he wants, you send a messenger to tell him to get lost, what would you expect him to do?" asked Chris.

"I'd expect him to come all guns blazing...wait, you mean I can't kill him after all?" said Matt, the messenger squealing.

"I didn't say that. But I think he might be able to anticipate your actions better than you think," said Chris.

Taelina scoffed, "Please, nobody expects you lot. I was a daedra and I still didn't predict you lucky idiots."

"Your planet wasn't very well developed," said Chloe.

"You adapted there perfectly well," said Taelina cuttingly.

Chloe glared before Taelina snapped, "Look, your little space club in limbo's not as secret as you think."

"Anyways, what really matters is that this guy can't see everything coming. We have a really unorthodox crew," said Matt.

Chris sighed and said gloomily, "The prosecution withdraws."

"It would work better if you knew how to use your 'unorthodoxies' in the best ways," said Taelina.

"Well, Taelina, what I plan to do is shove my claws into that asshole's throat till his head comes off," snarled Matt.

"And how do you intend to get in range of his throat in the first place?" asked Taelina, "Even wolves have to plan out their attack. A poorly organized pack will lose if they take on something they aren't prepared for."

"Just as well I'm not a wolf. Dragons, especially blaster proof ones, go wherever the hell they want," said Matt.

"The dragons of your world are a lot more mortal than the ones in mine," said Taelina.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't worked out energy blasters don't work. Anyway, we need to be fast. The longer his boss has Rex, the less chance...let's just get there. YOU!" said Matt, yelling the last word at the messenger who shrieked again "...You will now explain what the trap is."

"I'm just a messenger!" he yelped.

"And that's why you live...if you tell me everything..." said Matt.

* * *

The Sol system had been an area of interest to the Plumbers for years, though mainly to keep it quarantined. But now word of a cure for the rampant nanites was surfacing, as well as peculiar activity from the quarantine flotilla. This was enough to warrant an official investigation from the Magister of that sector.

"Magister Sauria, you really didn't have to come," said Zaros calmly.

"I did not travel all the way to this backwater arm of the galaxy just to turn around," said Magister Sauria in an annoyed voice. Her annoyance was partially because her species had a strong resemblance to the dragons of Earth lore and ship designs that were acceptable to the common scale of most species was cramped for her.

"Then by all means leave. This cure, whatever it is, is just rumors. My own men investigated and there is nothing of interest," said Zaros calmly.

"I wish to see all evidence that disproves it," said Magister Sauria.

"I assure you that it is not necessary..." began Zaros before Sauria glared at him, Zaros gulping and saying "Of course I can arrange something if you want."

"I do very much want," said Sauria, her tone deadly set.

"Well...my men did capture two individuals I think are responsible for the fake cure," said Zaros calmly.

"I hope you didn't forget to bring a test subject to test the cure on," said Sauria scathingly.

"Indeed, the cure _and_ a test subject. As far as we can tell, this one claims to be cured. We suspect the warship from our last report is responsible," said Zaros.

"I shall see for myself," said Sauria.

* * *

When Rex heard he was to be questioned by the commanding officer of the interstellar police of his part of the galaxy, he expected many possible kinds of alien for that officer to be. Maybe a Grey, a reptilian, a brain pod, or one of those aliens that looked eerily human except for pointed ears and differently-colored skin. A dragon was the last thing on his mind.

"Have you finished staring, terran?" said Sauria icily after a minute or two.

"You're a dra..." started Rex.

"Oh, look, a dragon. Urgh, your species runs a few camping trips in a planet's dark ages and you never hear the end of it from them," snapped Sauria, "Listen, the only reason I've come to this cramped little ship is to find out whether or not there's a way to cure the rampancy of the nanites on your planet. So show some proof so I haven't wasted my time."

"I would have if you'd come to Earth. These jokers kidnapped me and Kala," said Rex a little annoyed.

"Dracons don't have good luck on Earth," said Sauria, "If I went there, there'd be some crazy knight immediately running out to slay me for his king's honor or some other such rubbish." She paused before saying, "Come to think of it, you aren't _that_ surprised to see me."

"Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon alien I've seen," said Rex, "Now if you were a unicorn alien, that I wouldn't be able to wrap my head around."

Sauria paused before sighing, "Urgh...backwater planets make no sense..." before saying "If Zaros's men did kidnap you, then that is a crime. They're not supposed to be anywhere near the inner planets."

"Yeah, they mentioned a couple things like 'job security' and 'keeping a good thing going for them'," said Rex casually, "That sound bad to you?"

Sauria's eyes narrowed. "Worse. Never trust a mercenary. Plumber control, this is-" began Sauria before she seemed to stop.

"Uh, hello?" asked Rex.

Sauria sparked for a bit before falling over. Behind her, Zaros was closing up his head plates. "For having such thick skulls, their brains are easy to short out," said Zaros.

He scuttled forward at that, two of his men tying Sauria up. "She got a signal out," said one of them. Zaros smirked. "Of course. Sadly they'll find us containing an outbreak she caused while interviewing the two humans," he said.

"You're a slimy little mollusk, aren't you?" asked Rex with contempt.

"You're confusing your scientific terminologies, human," said Zaros, "But I wouldn't expect a gearhead to know much about biology. Take them to the Appoplexian's ship. I don't fancy paying them."

"I know enough about biology to know that 'invertebrate' fits you perfectly," said Rex, "Because you are completely spineless."

"Oh please. If you're trying to make angry then you'll need to try a lot harder," sneered Zaros.

"You're going to get made into crab cakes," said Rex.

"The only thing insulting about that insult is that you try to use it on me," said Zaros flatly, "Unless you have better material, just give it a rest."

Zaros grinned at that before saying, "Anyhow, there's no way your friends can get here before my plan's done. There is a small chance that the Plumbers as a result might decide to gas your planet...but, I'll still get paid and who knows? Your race might get lucky."

"Great, my world's about to be destroyed because a penny pincer wants to keep his job," said Rex in an annoyed voice.

"Oh please. Nobody cares about your little backwater. If you hadn't tampered with illegal nanotech, I wouldn't even be here," sneered Zaros before leaning in, "You brought all this on yourselves."

"If playing with nanotech is so forbidden, why didn't you do anything to stop it in the first place?" snapped Rex.

"Again, because your planet's, as you say, is out in the sticks. You primitives haven't even left your planet's orbit yet," said Zaros.

"Oh, that's real responsible. Don't bother a planet because it's underdeveloped but treat it like a plague zone because it made a mistake you could have prevented," said Rex.

"I don't make the rules...and we were too busy with the Incurseans," said Zaros.

"Don't I at least get a lawyer? You have those on other planets, right?" asked Rex.

"Not really. It's not like I plan for you to be able to talk," sneered Zaros, turning to leave, before snapping to his men, "Take them both and our little plague carrier to the Appoplexian's ship."

* * *

"How much farther?" asked White Knight.

"Not too much longer," said Chris, "We're just heading beyond the asteroid belt. The flotilla can't go any farther beyond the gas giants."

"Captain, I got radar contacts inside the belt," said one of the technicians suddenly.

Aria nodded, "Confirming...multiple targets in formation...larger ones at the back...the engine signature does not match the blockade."

"Get us a visual," said Matt. Pretty soon, several ships appeared on the screen. They had a somewhat uniform design and it didn't take Matt long to notice particular red spots on them. "Oh nuts. All hands, combat stations. Aria, open a hailing frequency," began Matt before the lead ship fired a blue pulse, the ship shaking.

"Ion pulse, the shields reflected it Clearly this variant has not encountered NSC shield technology," said Aria.

"Great. Keep the shields up and keep trying to hail them," said Matt.

"No response, sir. They are switching to solid state missiles," said Aria calmly.

"Fire intercepting shots but shoot only to detonate. Don't harm the ships," said Matt.

"Yes, sir," said Aria.

"We're not going to make any progress by staying on the defensive," said White Knight in an annoyed tone.

"And I'm not in the mood to shoot the local cops," said Matt, saying sarcastically, "My house..."

"If they are the law enforcement, then why are they attacking without provocation?" asked White Knight.

"Because this system's quarantined? I dunno, maybe if they listen. Dammit, Aria, warning shot off their command ship's starboard," snapped Matt.

"Firing. They seem to be suddenly talkative," said Aria smugly.

"Put them through," said Matt.

On the screen appeared an image of an alien that was quite a bit different from the ones Matt had seen so far. This alien looked an awful lot like a jellyfish, wearing a Plumber Suit that mostly resembled a poncho due to the unusual body shape it covered. "What is the meaning of this?" snapped the alien, the pitch of its voice and the pink and white color of the skin suggested it was female.

"Not who I expected. Are...you the temp leader?" said Matt, a little unsure.

"I am Magistrata Cubozoa, supreme leader of the Plumber Intergalactic Peacekeeping Organization," snapped the alien.

"And a grand job you are doing as well. Blockading a planet that could use a few EM blasts to cook the nanites and hiring space pirates to do it for you," said Matt scathingly, White Knight and Six raising an eyebrow each in unison at Matt's 'diplomacy'.

"And you have been creating a worse mess; unleashing ancient advanced technology, importing highly-dangerous robots," snapped Magistrata Cubozoa.

"First, Mantichrome is _not_ associated with us except in the fact that he regularly tries to kill us and apparently channels soap operas if anyone mentions Chip near him," said Matt.

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Cubozoa in a dubious tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Africa...

 _"Oh Maurice, you must know. I am not Alice...I AM REALLY HER LONG LOST TWICE REMOVED SISTER!"_ said a female voice of the frozen Mantichrome's mouth, Leafstripper asking "Boss'll be mad, why did you mention Chip?"

"I didn't want to miss an episode," said Schizophrona, "I had a feeling that Alice was more than what she seemed."

"Every character on that show has some dark dramatic secret," said Leafstripper.

"Leafstripper, what did I say about interrupting 'All My Circuits'?" said Schizophrona

"Are you still behind on-" started Leafstripper before Schizophrona grabbed his head and zapped him.

"No more speaking," he said.

* * *

"But it's true. I saw it," said Matt, sounding a little hurt.

"I don't care. What matters is that you are obstructing justice," snapped Cubozoa.

"That's nice," said Matt before growling, "So are you. Your blockade teams stole my girlfriend and an important individual from Earth."

"The Magister of this sector has sent an interrupted distress signal from this area," said Cubozoa, "I presume you know nothing about that." Matt opened his mouth before Cubozoa said, "On second thought, I will know once I've boarded your ship."

"Oh...oh that's so cute. You fired everything and we lost...about...0.1% shield power. How many boarding shuttles do you think would get to us or beam through said shields?" said Matt, his eyes glowing red with an evil grin.

"Who said I needed a shuttle?" asked Cubozoa before the screen turned to static.

Aria smirked, "Don't worry. I'm redirecting this little arse to cargo bay 12."

"Isn't that where the spid-" began Matt, only to pause as Aria smirked evilly.

* * *

With a crackle of energy, Magistrata Cubozoa appeared inside a darkened cargo bay. "This is not the bridge," she said with irritation.

"Sorry, Magistrata. The AI hacked the targeting coordinates. You're not far thou-" said the voice from her ship before the line went dead, several red lights seen in the darkness, before a tiny little arachnid bot with a single red optic scuttled into the light and peered up at her, apparently trying to do puppy dog eyes, Cubozoa seeing another playing cute music.

"Is this a joke?" asked Cubozoa. Apparently, someone thought it was because they started giggling in a high-pitched voice.

Cubozoa glared before realizing that the two bots were causing a lot of laughter for just two...and it was coming from everywhere...along with various sounds, like charging lasers, sharpening noises, chainsaws and, for some reason, what sounded like a rubber chicken and red lights lit up everywhere till it looked like the walls were glowing red, before the 'cute eyes' bot said "Sushi time..." a buzzsaw folding out a hatch on its back and revving.

* * *

"Aria, you think feeding a Plumber to the spiderbots is a little too far?" asked Matt.

"They were irresponsible with this Earth," said Aria, "They deserve some payback."

"Yes, but wouldn't it look bad if the spiderbots diced up the head of the entire Plumber organization?" asked Chip.

"Oh please. They never kill anyone," said Aria scathingly.

"Are you certain?" asked White Knight, "We wouldn't want to cause an intergalactic incident."

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," said Aria.

"Incoming transmission from her," said one of the technicians.

Cubazoa's voice, sounding shaken, said, "Ok...I think we can talk this out like-ow! I'M TELLING THEM!"

"Good, we'll see you on the bridge," said Matt before hanging up, "Aria, what species is she?"

"She's an Amperi," said Aria, "They are a race from the Andromeda Galaxy and masters of the electromagnetic spectrum."

"Man, those spiderbots really are hardy," muttered Matt, before a power relay glowed and Cubazoa appeared, looking around nervously, mostly at the shadows. "Spiderbots," said Matt, everyone pausing as Cubozoa turned to look behind her and didn't notice a spiderbot hanging onto her uniform at the back, the bot waving merrily and silently.

"Now, let's start by-" started White Knight.

"Introductions, you are White Knight, leader of the nanite-combat group known as Providence," said Cubozoa, "You are currently wondering why alien contact has been denied to your planet when other worlds clearly know of it."

Matt glared, his hands clenching into fists. "And Commander Lynch here is annoyed for my 'pompous smartass attitude' and thinks I am making a bad impression for first contact," said Cubozoa, "And yes, my electrical powers include the ability to perceive and interpret the electrical impulses of the brain and the thoughts they represent." Cubozoa paused a moment before asking, "Your sister also has this ability?"

"Talk normally or you go back in the hold," said Matt darkly.

"You're not the only ones who find my powers irritating, but it is very useful to be able to work around the lies people say with their mouths," said Cubozoa.

"Then here's the deal: your blockade team sent mercs to kidnap one of my crew and the only person on Earth who can cure nano-mutations," said Matt angrily.

"Just a moment," said Cubozoa before everyone felt a tingling sensation on their scalps that briefly made their hair stood up. "It would appear that you are telling the truth," said Cubozoa, her voice taking a more serious turn.

Matt glared before saying, "My ship's going to the blockade. You can try to stop us but we'll go there anyway."

"This breach of regulations warrants official and personal investigation," said Cubozoa, "If Zaros and his mercenaries have been lying behind my back, I will be dealing with them in person."

"Wouldn't you know if they were?" asked Six.

"Cerebrocrustaceans know how to hide their thoughts from mind-readers," said Cubozoa, "And his mercenaries mainly consist of brutes too dense to think anything but they're doing their job."

"My crew's in danger. Get in line," snarled Matt.

"A long line apparently," said Cubozoa, "There is a member of your crew I need to speak with anyways."

"Who?" asked Matt.

"Someone who dearly needs my guidance," said Cubozoa.

Matt glared before saying, "Fine."

* * *

Chloe wasn't particularly pleased to be guarding Taelina right now, but she had drawn the short straw. Taelina wasn't pleased with her current company either. "You had the power of the noble lineage of Hircine and you threw it away," said Taelina scornfully.

"Oh shut up. You're stuck in a cell...or should I say kennel?" said Chloe scathingly.

"And you're just waiting for the next puppet master to pick up your strings," retorted Taelina.

Chloe stared before laughing. "Oh please. I spent 2 years like that. You think that scares me?" she managed, managing to catch her breath

"It's something you should be concerned with anyways," said a voice before the jellyfish Plumber phased through the wall.

"Oh crap. WHO LET BEN ON BOARD?" snapped Chloe.

"Who? Oh, you're thinking of someone from your universe," said the jellyfish, "I am Magistrata Cubozoa, Supreme Leader of the Plumbers."

"Oh great." said Chloe, readying her blaster. "Let my brother out your cells or I'll shoot you," she said, as if reading from a script.

"My interest is not with your brother. It is with you," said Cubozoa, "An untrained electropath is a danger to herself and everyone around her."

"Oh, the voices. I got used to it." said Chloe, before glaring at Taelina "Language," she snapped.

"You're using a stopgap measure at best," said Cubozoa, "Your helmet is able to shield you now, but if you lose it, you'd be quickly overwhelmed by the thoughts of others."

"And you can help?" said Chloe, her temper starting to show.

"Of course," said Cubozoa, "We Amperi are masters of the electromagnetic spectrum. Electropathy is one of many things we have perfected to an art."

"And you can help me not go insane?" said Chloe suspiciously.

"Yes," said Cubozoa, "All you really need to learn is how to turn your electropathy off."

"Great, finally. How do I do it? Taelina's summoned a warhammer, hasn't she?" said Chloe, saying the last part in a deadpan voice as Taelina hefted said hammer.

Cubozoa shot a bolt of lightning towards Taelina. Her hammer acted like a lightning rod and gave her the full charge. "Thank you." said Chloe happily, before reaching for her dampener helmet

"Just a moment," said Cubozoa, "We may wish to go someplace quieter."

"We can work here. Taelina goes down like she has a glass jaw to a thunder strike," said Chloe.

"Very well then," said Cubozoa.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I must be hearing that wrong. It sounds like you want us to be sideliners in this confrontation," said Matt.

"This is a Plumber operation," said the Plumber on the com, "Not something for incompetents."

"Incompetents? Did you even bother to look up who we are or did just decide you're seeing rubbish?" asked Matt.

"You find yourself some abandoned dreadnought and you think you're suddenly legitimate," said the Plumber coldly, Matt grinning.

"Then here's the traditional mercenary response," he said with a smile, before flashing the Plumber the middle finger before cutting the line before he could snap at him.

"Well, that was perfect diplomacy," said White Knight dryly.

"I just cut them off before they got around to degrading you," said Matt.

Aria sighed. "They seem to be trying to teleport a strike team onto the bridge again. I'm tempted to redirect them to the spiderbots deck instead of bouncing the signal," she said, Matt going pale. "No...nononono..." he said quickly.

"Why show mercy now? You already sent the Magistrata there," said Chip.

"She actually escaped them," said Aria, the mercs on the bridge pausing, before a few of them started giving respectful applause, Matt included.

Matt said in a small voice, "Wow."

"By the way, did I mention that I sent a few spiderbots over to open negotiations?" asked Aria.

Matt paused before saying, "Call him back in...30 seconds..."

"The spiderbots can't be as bad as that," said White Knight. This prompted the rest of the crew to laugh.

"You don't get out of your office much, do you?" asked Matt. White Knight just gave him an annoyed look. "Ok, dumb question," said Matt.

The viewport at that showed the lead Plumber ship suddenly list before Aria said, "Oh look, the Plumber is calling."

The viewscreen came on at that to show the bridge filled with smoke, though impressively, the Plumber was still stoic as ever...despite the fact a spiderbot with a tiny sign saying 'frag da police' was on his head. "He doesn't panic easily, I'll give him that." said Matt, in an impressed voice.

"We would like to reconsider our strategy to deal with the rogue flotilla," said the Plumber in an aggravated tone, "We think you would a valuable asset in this."

"Fantastic...and I'm sure that's nothing to do with the fact that some of my security are currently assimilating your ship into some sort of spiderbot party pad," said Matt innocently, also stoically not laughing as the spiderbot on the Plumber's head folded out a foam hand doing the peace sign.

"Can we not focus on the more important task?" asked the Plumber.

"Of course...buuuut...just in case you say...backstab us, I think those bots could stay on your ship," said Matt.

The Plumber screamed, "NO!" before clearing his throat and saying "I am sure we can work together successfully."

"The spiderbots can probably work your ships better than you do," said Matt, "Better reflexes and all that."

"No, I want these vandal pieces of junk off Plumber property!" snapped the Plumber, losing his cool, before looking at something out of view. "No, I didn't mean it! NONONONO!" before a cluster of spiderbots knocked him out of view with a chorus of 'WHEEEEEEE' before the line cut.

"Er..." started Holiday.

"They'll be fine. Physically fine. Their psyches may take a few months to recover," said Matt, "Now, can we get the head jellyfish up here so we can take care of the brain crab and his electric yetis?"

* * *

Chloe and Cubozoa were sat in some empty quarters when Matt and the others walked in. "Erm...we interrupting something?" said Matt in confusion.

"Oh, she was showing me how not to fry my brain and everyone else's brains with it," said Chloe, "And also some good relaxing techniques."

Matt gulped at that. "And how is the anti-head exploding training going?" he asked nervously.

"Very well," said Cubozoa, "Your sister is a good student."

"Because I actually pay attention," added Chloe.

"Oh please. I didn't learn my elemental tricks by doing bugger all during my...sabbatical after the soul gem fun on Avalar," said Matt.

"You didn't do much to refine them to precision," said Chloe.

Matt glared, walking over to a food replicator and taking three apples off, before pulling his hat over his eyes and throwing the apples in the air, slashing his ion staff out, before several freshly sliced apples landed. "Pardon?" he said a little sarcastically.

"That's with your ion staff," said Chloe, "You don't do much with your plasma powers besides blow things up."

"I can do other things with plasma powers!" protested Matt.

"Have you been practicing that hard-light stuff at all?" asked Chloe.

"We got stripped of our powers, remember?" pointed out Matt, "Even this kaiju stuff isn't exactly the same."

Cubozoa's eyes glowed for a second before she said "He still knows..." before saying "I believe there is a blockade commander I need to talk to about false reports..." looking at the group. "Want to come?" she said a little sarcastically

* * *

Zaros had no reason to be nervous. Asides from the minor slipup with Sauria, everything would be running smoothly. Once the Plumbers saw how the Terran nanites were obviously still a bigger threat than even their 'cure' could handle, his flotilla would remain in commission for a long time. Perhaps it'll even double or triple.

"Commander Zaros, we got that dreadnought on scanners. Looks like the Plumbers are flying with them," said a merc.

"No need to panic," said Zaros, "Obviously, they want them to stand trial."

The viewscreen came to life at that, Matt appearing, looking manically cheerful. "Hi, asshole. Remember what I said would happen if you made me come out here?" he said happily.

"Should I really care?" asked Zaros.

"Yup...cause the cops say I can," said Matt happily, his eyes glowing evilly, before leaning in so all that could be seen was his green reptilian eye. "See you soon," said Matt insanely, cutting the line.

Zaros said carefully, "Block that frequency please."

"Er, what are you going to do?" asked one of the Gimlinopithicuses.

"What I should have done in the first place: fry the neurons in that merc," said Zaros.

"The Plumber ships are ordering us to stand down," said another merc.

"Do not panic. We have prepared for this day," said Zaros in a frustrated voice.

"You sure? That dreadnought's bigger than most of our fleet combined," said another merc manically.

Zaros sent a blast of electricity at the merc's head and said, "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to think!"

"Think fast, this was your idea," said one of the ship captains angrily.

"How are we supposed to fight them all?" demanded another captain.

Zaros though before smirking. "We don't have to fight," he said.

"What?" snapped the captain from before Zaros said, "We want an audience. Sure we didn't want the mercenaries, but we'll just be able to watch them get arrested." before saying "Give them docking instructions."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked the captain.

"The only way this won't work is if someone doesn't follow my orders exactly. Now, are you going to do so or do I have to start using brain puppets?" snapped Zaros.

"This won't work," muttered the captain, walking out.

* * *

Matt glared suspiciously as he read the reply. "They're just letting us dock?" he said coldly.

"It's a trap," growled Taelina.

"Thank you, General Ackbar," said Chris dryly.

Taelina gave him a confused look, "General who?"

Matt paused, weighing the pros and cons of forcing a Daedric Prince to watch all 6 of the Star Wars films he knew of, before deciding against it, getting an idea that one showing of Jar Jar would send her feral.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Holiday.

"Find Rex and Kala for starters," said Matt.

Chris readied his rifle. "Second is make sure this guy retires...fucking space pirate," he said darkly, unsurprising given Disperse Inc's usual job was dealing with marauders

"I hope you have something more concrete than that," said Six.

"We'll figure it out when we see what the crab has cooked up," said Matt.

"Crab?" asked Six.

"Zaros is a Cerebrocrustacean," said Chip, "A super-intelligent race of aliens that resemble crabs."

"Anything we could use?" asked Six.

"Well, since we don't have a Vicetopus handy, I'd go with taunting how Galvans are smarter. Cerebrocrustaceans tend to have a sour view of being considered the second smartest species in the galaxy," said Chip.

"Yeah...and angry people make mistakes..." said Matt.

* * *

Zaros watched through security views as Matt's mercs and the Plumbers began turning his fleet upside down...all except the ship he wanted them to. Which, if his men were right, the serpent EVO was all ready to go on a rampage. He suddenly realized he couldn't see their leader on view...before the door to the bridge was blown off its hinges, Matt walking in, flanked by a few of his men and what couldn't possibly be the Magestrata. "Hi, crabby. I want a word," he said, Zaros realizing he was a little more intimidating in person.

A pink and white tentacle tapped Matt on the shoulder, zapping Matt as it did. "A moment, captain," said Cubozoa, floating forward, "I have to speak with him first."

Matt nodded, taking a step back as Zaros got a fake smile. "There is no need for this. Though you clearly have control of the one responsible," he said, aiming a nod in Matt's direction.

"Responsible for what?" asked Matt.

"Trying to cause an outbreak. You couldn't even stop yourselves being infected. We were...forced to bring your worst effected to our medical cruiser," said Zaros smoothly, smirking as two of Cubozoa's men tried to hold Matt back.

"We're dealing with nanites, not plague fleas," said Cubozoa.

"Yes...and its airborne. Which is why you ordered us to quarantine the planet instead of sending help," said Zaros smugly.

"Well, every single organism on that planet has not mutated so the nanite infection cannot be that virulent," said Cubozoa.

"Our probes say different. We have Commander Lynch's look _before_ he entered Earth orbit," sneered Zaros, nodding to a member of his crew.

A computer screen showed an image of Matt's human form. "That's nothing," said Matt dismissively, "I've been weirder stuff than that."

"And yet you look like this now. Why not let us take a scan if you aren't infected?" sneered Zaros.

* * *

Zaros and Cubozoa were staring at the smoking medical machine in utter shock. "Yeah, figured it'd not react well," said Matt, "Probably would have done worse if Chloe was scanned."

The half-burnt machine flickered before a gibbering voice, that was trying not to laugh said, "At the sound of the beep, it will be cake day..."

"Yeah, I drive medical AIs nuts too. For various reasons," said Matt.

"We got a partial scan, sir. There is terran nanites present...as well as at least two other colonies of nanites. The AI snapped when it tried to take a DNA profile. It apparently lost count," said a medic merc, one of the same species as Zaros.

"Yep, I'm an odd duck," said Matt.

"No avian DNA found," said the medic.

"Thank God that didn't stick," said Matt with a sigh.

There was a long pause before Cubozoa said, "Let's call this 'inconclusive' and move on."

"He's infected!" snapped Zaros at that, Chloe saying innocently "Maybe you're...wrong?" causing Zaros's eye to twitch.

"The only thing infectious about me is my charms...and that head cold I'm still recovering from," said Matt before coughing loudly in Zaros's direction.

Zaros yelped, jumping back at that Cubozoa sighing "Oh please..."

Matt said, "Now then, where is the crew you took? Miss Kala."

"Ah yes. The nanites did hit her badly," said Zaros, "She's not even close to human anymore. Not that she was close to begin with. She wasn't even a natural being."

Matt glared at that. "She was fine before your heavy squad burst in," he snarled.

"She was about 10 seconds from ripping you apart," said Zaros.

Matt glared. "Bullshit. Where is she?" he snarled, his voice getting deeper.

Cubozoa added, "And where is Magister Sauria?"

"Magister who?" asked Chloe.

"Magister Sauria was the Plumber for this sector. She was sent to check on reports that Zaros here has overextended his orders," said Cubozoa.

"Let me guess, Vaxasaurian?" asked Chloe.

"Orllewin Dracon, actually," said Cubozoa.

"I'm afraid their crewmate...took care of her," said Zaros.

"Dracons of any subspecies are not that easily slain," said Cubozoa.

"Most people aren't mauled by nanite monsters," said Zaros mock-sadly.

"How about we see the corpse before we sign any death certificates?" asked Matt.

"She ate him. I certainly wasn't going to risk any more men. The ones I sent in got infected as well. We were about to scuttle the ship when you arrived," said Zaros.

"Sauria is female," said Cubozoa flatly.

"Really? All reptiles look alike to me," said Zaros.

"Did you say scuttle?" asked Six.

"Yes, I have two bombers with anti-matter bombs ready to attack the ship she overran," said Zaros calmly.

"Where is Rex?" asked White Knight flatly.

"He was sadly on the same ship," said Zaros smugly.

"Well, I'm afraid we're going to have Rex's body back," said White Knight.

"Pardon?" asked Zaros.

"His body contains extremely important nanites that are irreplaceable," said White Knight, "Finding someone who can effectively house them will be a problem, of course. But we can't leave without them."

Matt looked surprised before Zaros smirked "I can't allow that..." before Matt managed to shake the Plumbers holding him off and grabbed Zaros.

"Let me go or I'll show you how humans eat crustaceans," growled Matt.

"Please. I know you're barbaric, but not that barbaric," said Zaros.

"You know, the best meat is in the claw," said Matt, squeezing Zaros's pincer really hard, enough for cracks to start forming.

"Fine! Fine! I'll hold off the fighters for 2 of your hours!" yelped Zaros.

"Good," said Matt, letting go.

Cubozoa nodded. "And my own men will make sure you keep to that," she said, aiming a glare at Zaros.

"You promised I'd get to hunt," said Taelina in a disappointed tone. Matt looked at Taelina before walking over and whispering something in her ear, Cubozoa getting confused as she picked up images of garlic butter for some reason apparently a result of Zaros's fighters launching, though Taelina began grinning evilly at Zaros.

"Ok, I'm heading over. Holiday, might need your assistance," said Matt.

"I better go too," said Six.

Matt nodded, "Taelina, you come along. An extra tracker'll be useful. Chris, you have permission to shell Zaros if he tries to launch those fighters," he said.

"How do you want him cooked?" asked Chris.

"Your choice..." said Matt conversationally.

* * *

The travel to the frigate was uneventful, though it was easy to spot, given it had two cruisers aiming at it, though the _Bladestorm'_ s own ships were aiming at them, causing a stalemate.

"Just out of curiosity, how high a rating would put on Kala at her most feral state in terms of dangerousness?" asked Matt.

"Considering the consuming nature of her nanite-based venom, I'd have to put her at a 3 at least," said Holiday.

"3? That's not too bad." said Matt cheerfully, before Six commented "EVO rating works by a descending number system."

Matt blinked at that. "The lower the number, the greater the danger," said Taelina impatiently.

"I know what he said. I'm just...processing that," said Matt.

"Coming up," said the pilot, before Cubozoa looked around.

"I sense some...hostility towards me," she said.

"You haven't made a great first impression on us," said Matt.

"Not you," said Cubozoa, "More than a few people are feeling rather aggressive."

"Well...they just found out the entire galaxy, when they had a chance to help, instead hired some two-bit mercenaries to sweep the entire planetary system under the rug," said Matt innocently.

"You know as well as I do there are laws about interfering with the laws of underdeveloped planets," said Cubozoa, "Earth is at most a soft Level-4."

"It's nice to see compassion's only a human trait," said Matt, seemingly to himself.

"And what's the required technology level to become part of the galactic community?" asked Holiday.

"If an Earth-made spaceship can make it to another star system, by propulsion or warping, they're advanced enough to join," said Matt before Cubozoa could say anything.

Cubozoa seemed impressed. "Abducted offworld as a child I assume. Some mercenaries have no scruples," she said.

"No, my sister and I stumbled through an abandoned warpgate when we were teenagers," said Matt sourly.

"Of course you did," said Cubozoa.

"Sometimes the right thing means not following the rules," said Six.

"Meaning what?" asked Cubozoa.

"If it weren't for the non-interference rule, how many other races would try to help Earth just because it needs it?" asked Six.

"Four...including the Galvans," said Cubozoa calmly.

"So I suppose selflessness isn't a solely human trait," said Six dismissively.

"It's foolish. You created your own problem, human," snapped Cubozoa.

"Oh, so I suppose if a major disaster hits your planet, you're on your own," said Holiday.

"No, because we're not primitives," said Cubozoa loftily.

"This is why no one goes to the Andromeda Galaxy," said Matt, "The locals are too full of themselves."

"We're about to dock. Want the squid to have an airlock malfunction?" said the pilot.

"Jellyfish, completely different class of invertebrate," said Holiday absently.

"Nah...too obvious," said Matt after a minute to the pilot, the ship turning to dock with the cruiser, before Matt said "How come you, a complete supremacist asshole, got to be boss of the Plumbers?"

"It's a very useful thing to have a Magistratus who know how to read minds," said Cubozoa smugly.

"So you blackmailed your way up the chain of command," said Taelina with disgust.

"Don't presume to take the higher moral standing with me," said Cubozoa.

"I know I have the greater honor," said Taelina, "A true leader would rise to power by facing her opponents in fair combat and proving she is superior, not by stabbing them in the back with threats and secrets."

Matt said, "Erm...not all governments work that way...though your point has merit..."

"And I assume there's a reason you just blatantly admitted to it," said Six.

"No one else would believe you," said Cubozoa, "And I can have those memories erased later."

"Oh please. Good luck brainwashing me," said Matt, adding, "It's crowded enough up here as it is." Taelina's snarl clearly showed what would happen if anyone tried to mess with her mind.

"Hey! Stop messing around back there!" snapped the pilot, before there was a clunk as the ship docked.

"Ok, Kala's likely to be agitated, so nobody try to aggravate her more," said Matt, giving a meaningful look at Taelina.

"I don't have any interest in you anymore," said Taelina smugly.

"Yes, but you're a sore loser," said Matt.

"Oh please. You're the loser..." began Taelina before the pilot snapped "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

As soon as the hatch opened, the group could smell something similar to hot metal. "Ok, everyone stay together. I've seen films like this: you split up, you're dead," said Matt, a little paranoid

"Remind me, which should we beware of most: the Appoplexians, the Dracon, or Kala?" asked Holiday.

"Appoplexians most likely. They love to fight and are really easy to annoy," said Matt, looking round a corner.

He was just in time to see two Appoplexians he thought he recognized running down an intersecting hallway. "Run away!" they were yelling.

Matt blinked. "Ok, now we worry," he said, running up and peering round the corner to see what had panicked the two. Matt was a little bit surprised to see Rex with his Rex Rider heading in their direction. "Rex, did you-" started Matt.

"Can't talk, gotta run, you should too," said Rex as he zoomed past Matt.

Matt blinked before, despite his common sense screaming at him, turning to look down the corridor Rex had come from. What looked like a large dragon was trying to shove itself through the corridors. "Come back here, you lousy pirates!" the dragon roared in a recognizably female voice.

Matt paused before calmly reaching for his NSC ID. "NSC SECURI-" he got as far as before he was ran over.

The others watched as the dragon ran past. "That would be Magister Saura, right?" asked Six.

"Yes...I think so..." said Cubozoa calmly.

Matt groaned, "That's nice...I think she crushed my ribcage when she stepped on me..."

"So, why was she chasing Rex?" asked Holiday.

"Rex has a way of getting under people's skin," said Six.

"Obviously she's after the tigers and he was unfortunate enough to between them without a way out," said Taelina.

Chloe looked at Cubozoa. "Why don't you actually try to tell her to stand down?" she asked.

Cubozoa floated up and said, "Magister Sauria, please-" That was far as she got before Sauria's passing tail whacked her into a wall. The way the wall buckled showed that Cubozoa's bones would be broken if she had any.

Matt pulled himself out of the ground at that. "Ow...I think the nanites got to her...just a hunch…" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"She doesn't seem to have gone EVO," said Holiday.

"Then why did she trample me?" moaned Matt before hearing a roar and seeing Sauria coming back down the corridor. "Oh...no...you only get one," he snarled, readying a fist.

"Out of my way!" snapped Sauria, "I've been cramped inside this tin can for too long!"

"Why don't you have a nap then?" snapped Matt before clocking her on the snout.

"Are Orllewin Dracons claustrophobic?" asked Holiday.

"Not that I know of," said Cubozoa, watching as Matt and Sauria fought.

"It could just be Sauria," said Six.

Matt had finally got Sauria in a headlock, yelling, "CALM DOWN BEFORE I MAKE A HOLE WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Energy started building up in Sauria's mouth at that. "Don't fire! We're in outer space!" snapped Cubozoa.

Sauria glared before going cross-eyed as Matt hit her again. "I said calm down before you kill us!" Matt snapped

This evidently got through to her because she stopped thrashing. "Ok, Sauria, what happened here?" said Chloe calmly, her eyes glowing as she tuned her electromancy in.

"Well, I was inspecting Zaros's prisoner when the little shrimp hit when my back was turned," snapped Sauria.

"Oh? We're planning on cooking him later," said Matt cheerfully.

"Good, I deserve a bite," said Sauria.

"Speaking of bites, where is the serpent?" asked Taelina.

"Still in her cell," said Sauria, "She won't let anyone get near her, despite how much help she needs."

"So...erm...now listen to this carefully..." said Matt, getting worried, before adding "So...where is the crew?"

"Most of them are avoiding me," said Sauria, "Appoplexians may be born to fight, but not all of them are unable to see that there are some fights they just can't win."

"That's weird..." said Matt nervously, looking around, smelling something metallic in the air, "Might be a good idea to get a helmet on."

There was a mad howl in the distance at that. "Erm...Sauria... _What_ are the crew at the moment? They're not, for example, looking strangely different now?" said Matt nervously.

"Some of them are," said Sauria, "Probably that cobra spit's effects."

Matt blinked at that before saying, "Lemme guess...they ate their crewmates?" in the term of someone who really didn't wanna know the answer but was asking anyway.

"Not all of them," said Sauria.

"Did you eat the rest?" asked Matt flatly.

"No...yet..." said Sauria.

"Take me to my girlfriend or I'll turn you into some dragonskin boots and send them in a cargo pod to Berk," said Matt flatly, his eyes glowing red.

"I can't," said Sauria.

"I'm not making idle threats," growled Matt.

"No, I mean I can't take you there. I'm too big to fit through the doors," said Sauria.

Matt paused before looking at the bent walls of the corridors. "Your point is valid," he said calmly.

"Dracons are among the largest sentient species," said Cubozoa, "The Wryvos subspecies are the only ones small enough to be able to comfortably use other species' facilities."

"Ok, let's go get Kala then beat Zaros's plan and accomplices out of him," said Matt happily.

Just then, Rex rode around the corner. "You don't need to look for either," said Rex, "I know where Kala is and Zaros was kind enough to gloat about his plans to me."

"Oh?" said Matt cheerfully.

"They were planning on showcasing the nanites as an airborne plague and Kala a good example as to why there's no point in thinking there's a way to treat it," said Rex.

Matt's eyes narrowed at that with a growl. "Fresh crab meat tonight," he snarled.

"Take us to Kala," said Six.

"Ok, but you guys ought to know she's in bad shape," said Rex, "Or at least she probably is. I think they were trying to milk her dry."

* * *

The way to the brig was easy to get to, even if Sauria had to stay behind. But as they went, they saw more and more claw marks on the walls.

"Yeah...this isn't good," said Rex, the group turning the corner to see a dented blastdoor over it. Rex tried opening it with his powers, only for the door to grind noisily. "It's too dented to slide," said Rex, "We might need to find another way around."

Matt glared at that. "I'm not letting some piece of junk blastdoor stop me getting to Kala. MOVE IT!" he snapped, cracking his knuckles.

"Er, you sure you can get through that?" asked Rex.

Matt just walked forward at that, eyes fixed on the door. "Let's all...step back," said Chloe carefully.

Matt punched the door until a large enough crack appeared. Then he squeezed his fingers through the crack and started ripping the metal open. After a minute, the door was in shreds. "There...no more door," he snarled.

"Just don't do that to random walls," said Chloe, "I'd like to keep the breathable atmosphere inside."

"It's just a door. Now we find Kala," snarled Matt.

The damage got worse as they went. Whole sections of walls looked ripped out and it look like not even the floor was spared. "Ok...definitely EVOs," said Rex.

"If a regular Appoplexian is a barely-contained ball of fury, what would their EVO selves be like?" asked Chloe.

"Something I don't want to be in a confined space with," said Matt.

"Ok...what room is she in?" muttered Matt.

"Room 152, maximum security," said Cubozoa, adding, "I read that idiot mercenary's mind."

Chloe narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. She took a few steps back to where Six and White Knight were covering the rear. "Hey, Six, don't you think its weird that two electropathic aliens can't stop each other from reading their minds?" she asked casually and quietly.

"Something you learned during your lessons?" asked Six.

"No, just common sense," said Chloe innocently, adding, "Plus I tried to read Zaros's mind so our fireteams could storm his ship."

"You're using your new power rather well," said White Knight, though Chloe could pick up the disconcert he felt, particularly to how much of a security leak she was now.

"No, me and Matt were planning to backstab the giant crab anyway. He's an insult to PMCs everywhere," said Chloe casually.

"I see," said Six, "So, are you suggesting..."

"I think we should be keeping our cards close to our chests," said White Knight, "Loose lips sink ships."

"Agreed. If I'm right, she's got a fleet at her command," muttered Chloe.

Matt was definitely on edge as they went past the cells. For all he knew, Kala could spring a corner at any moment and sink her fangs into his throat. "Ok...is everyone set to stun?" he said carefully, checking his own blaster.

"You do realize she could require heavier power than that," said White Knight.

"I'm not hurting her," said Matt calmly, before he started counting the doors.

When he got to Kala's door, there really wasn't much left of it. In fact, it was barely staying upright. "She's just fine," said Matt, trying to open the door. It fell with a loud clunk. Matt winced, half-expecting Kala to either glomp him or try to eat him. But it turned she wasn't in any state to do either of those things. She was just lying on the floor, breathing raggedly, looking partially withered.

The group peered at each other before Matt walked up to her. "Honey? You ok?" he said, before poking her. Kala could barely look at him, her eyes a little filmed over. "What's wrong with her?" snapped Matt.

Dr. Holiday, the professional medical that she way, immediately knelt down Kala and looked her over. "I was afraid of this," she said, "They must have been pushing her to secrete more nanites."

"Nanite deprivation did this?" asked Matt.

"No, desiccation did this," said Holiday, "It's not just nanites she spews out of her fangs, she draws from her body fluids to produce her venom. Haven't you noticed she was always thirsty after her venom glands are milked?"

"No, because nobody let me near her," said Matt sarcastically. Holiday was already getting some clear plastic bags full of fluid out of her backpack. "Do you always carry IV bags with you?" asked Matt.

"I was worried we'd find Kala half-dehydrated and I was right."

She was just about to hook Kala up when Rex said, "Hold it, Doc. Kala's nanites are critically low as well, right?"

"It would stand to reason," said Holiday.

"Then maybe I can finally crack through her nanites and cure her."

Holiday, however, said, "I wouldn't advise it. Her nanites...all of them are dangerously low."

"That's the point of trying right now," said Rex.

"But her fluid levels are severely low. A human might not be able to withstand it."

"It could also be Kala's best opening to be cured," said Rex.

Six turned to Matt and said, "I think the decision should be yours."

Matt paused before saying, "Do it...but at the first twitch, you stop."

"I'll keep an eye on her vitals," said Holiday, "Rex, you have to stop exactly when I tell you to. Any more and she would go critical."

Rex put his hands carefully on Kala. The sound of depowering nanites was heard as Kala started to shrink a bit. Her extra tails gained more rigidity as toes appeared at the end. Her hood shrank down a lot as her snout flattened. Then Holiday said, "Rex, that's enough." Rex quickly took his hands away, but Kala didn't revert. She looked a lot closer to her human self than before. Her extra tails were legs again and her head almost looked human, if you excepted the red scales, the lack of hair, and the frill-like ears.

"Ok...now I hope she's sentient when she wakes up," said Matt. Just then, Kala's still-serpent eyes snapped out. She gave a loud hiss before leaping at Matt. "OH DEAR GOD NO!" screamed Matt, the others wincing.

"I'm guessing she's hungry," said Rex.

"No, thirsty," said Holiday, "She's still very dehydrated. She might be trying to suck out Matt's fluids."

"STUN HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" screamed Matt.

White Knight zapped right at where Kala's neck met her shoulders. Kala gave out a screech before falling over. Holiday immediately started hooking her up to an IV drip.

"Teeth...everywhere…" said Matt in a small voice.

"It's going to take a while to get her fluid levels back to normal," said Holiday.

Just then, a loud roar was heard from not far off. "Er, can you make that drink to go?" asked Rex.

Matt got up stiffly and walked over in the direction of the roaring. He looked around stiffly just as something walked round the corner, drooling. "You...you...annoying me," Matt said darkly, pointing stiffly, the EVO pausing, even the primitive mind recognizing something was off-script.

"Uh, Matt, I'm not sure that's gonna be enough to drop him," said Rex.

"SHUT UP, NEGAMORPH!" screamed Matt, apparently on reflex more than anything, even the EVO Appoplexian, joined by two fellow stepping back, before looking at its fellows who just shrugged.

The Appoplexians certainly didn't get any handsomer from going EVO. But what they did get were bigger claws. Some had huge claws on each finger, some had crab-like claws, and a few just had one large claw at the end of their arms.

The three seemed to get some sort of strategy, one of them tearing an extinguisher off the wall and throwing it at matt. Matt snarled and caught the extinguisher in his mouth. He bit down on it, only for him to nearly choke on the foam.

He managed to cough the foam out in time for the three to tackle him. Sadly their mistake given Matt's state. As Chloe could have warned them, the more insane with rage Matt got, the better at close combat he got...and Matt was completely off his rocker at the moment.

However, the nanite-enhanced flesh of the Appoplexians was not as easy to rend or destroy as normal...which is saying something considering how touch a normal Appoplexian is. "I don't think he's gonna be finished for a while," said Taelina.

On cue, one of the EVO Appoplexians was thrown through a wall, before getting up with a stagger before half-running, half-staggering back into the fight. "Well, we could always leave Matt here. He'll probably knock out all the EVOs solo," said Chloe sarcastically.

"As well as rip apart this ship and cause everyone to depressurize," said White Knight dryly.

"I know for a fact that Appoplexians just find that an inconvenience...and Matt's armor seals automatically. He'll be fine," said Chloe, before looking at Kala, "Ok, next thing is pull the ship's black box. This is an Avita class freighter. They all record everything on board." adding with a look at Cubozoa with a smile.

"Considering how trashed this ship is, I doubt it'll be able to tell us much," said Cubozoa.

"The black boxes are most indestructible parts of the ship," said Chloe.

"Then why not make the whole ship from the same stuff?" asked Rex.

"That's just silly," said Chloe with a smile, adding, "Hey, Cubozoa, did you pick up anything...where'd she go?"

Taelina sniffed the air and said, "Not far."

* * *

Zaros glared, watching the mercs dreadnought before the com beeped. "Yes?" he growled.

"This project has been an utter failure," said a heavily-distorted voice, "The mercenaries will be blowing your cover any moment."

"It would be easier if you'd dealt with them like you said," said Zaros.

The voice said, "No it's not. I read those idiot's minds. If we attack them, we'd be wiped out in a matter of days by their allies. Luckily, their leader seems less stable then a ion storm."

"Let me guess, he'll be tearing apart the hull of that ship in a matter of minutes?" asked Zaros.

"Yes. Unfortunately his envirosuit deploys automatically and his sister is far more stable," said the voice.

"But can everyone else there hold their breaths?" asked Zaros.

"No, but they'll notice if I vanish for too long. Someone's coming," said the voice.

"Best of luck with that," said Zaros before disconnecting. He sighed, before turning on another com before saying, "Ok, Plan B. Get the rest of the fleet here."

"Sir, are you sure-" started the voice on the other end.

It's either her or me," said Zaros, "A lot of people are expendable...including you. Do what I say or I'll find someone who can." He took one last look at the ship before saying, "Nothing personal, Magistrata."

* * *

The group meanwhile had reached the bridge, Chloe checking the controls. "Ok, this is all a mess, but the black box should be in here. Strip the consoles. It's the size of a small disc drive," she said. Rex built up his Smack Hands and got ready to rip the console apart. "Gently!" snapped Chloe.

"What's the big deal? You said it was indestructible," said Rex.

"Yes, but it's harder to get it out of a crumpled mess."

Cubozoa floated over to a console, opening the hatch carefully to see a stack of said drives However, the slight glow of her tentacles clearly indicated she wasn't grounded. "Hmm..." she muttered, before reaching for them, only for Chloe to say "Hey, careful. You'll fry them. Let me...unless you have a reason." in a smug voice

"I want to see justice done as much as you do," said Cubozoa, though Taelina gave her a suspicious look. Cubozoa slipped aside at that to let Chloe grab the drives.

"Ok, that should be enough to put away crabcake for good, right?" asked Rex.

"Presumably, unless he makes taking him alive impossible," said Chloe.

Chloe's com came on at that, the dropship pilot saying, "Boss, we got a problem. I'm tracking...12 bogeys closing rapidly. Fast movers, possibly fighters, and I lost coms with the _Bladestorm_."

"What would you think the shield strength of this ship is?" asked Chloe.

"If I am reading this right, the shields are offline," said Six, calmly, looking at a readout which was flashing red.

Chloe took a quick glance at the readout and said, "Ok, people, enough sightseeing. Time to pack up and go."

"I think the command deck pod's been jettisoned. I could dock there," said the pilot.

Chloe said, "Find the escape pod hatch." before noticing Cubozoa seemed, less worried and more angry.

"How many hits could this ship take without shields?" asked Holiday.

"Considering it could be a dozen fighters shooting at us at once, I'm not gonna stick around to find out," said White Knight.

"Wait, what about Matt?" said Chloe.

"You should have make him stop fighting when you had the chance. But no, you had to indulge him," said White Knight.

Chloe glared and said, "You wanna get between Matt and those beasts?"

"Oh for Oblivion's sake!" snapped Taelina, " _I'll_ go fetch Matt if you all are too afraid of those disfigured Khajiits!"

Chloe muttered to herself, "She might get killed..." before she said "Ok, Taelina, off you go."

Taelina said in a deadpan voice, "I heard what you muttered. You know that, right?"

"Sure, you want me to repeat so that everyone else hears?" asked Chloe.

"I'm going!" snapped Taelina before running out the room.

* * *

The EVOs meanwhile were starting to get a bit bored. "Lizard won't stay down. THAT MAKES ME MAD!" snapped one of them, surprising Matt who said "You can talk?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing to talk about," said another.

"Ok...you do realize that you've hit me with everything, including each other at one point, and all you managed was one chipped claw...right?" said Matt dully.

"So? You're telling us we should be trash talking you into submission?" asked the second EVO.

"No...you could just stop it," said Matt sarcastically.

"Why?" asked the first EVO.

"How about because this ship will be falling apart soon?" suggested Matt.

On cue, the ship shook from an exterior impact, one of the EVOs snapping, "That wasn't us."

"And I doubt we're drifting into the asteroid belt," said Matt.

"GET HIM!" yelled one of them at that, only for Taelina to land in front of them.

"Now then, boys. I think you need to calm down," she said smugly,

"Beat it, ya dumb mutt!" snapped one of the EVOs.

Taelina's eyes narrowed, though her smile didn't vanish. "Oh? And are you going to make me, big boy?" she sneered,

"Guys, I feel an unusual obligation to warn you: don't mess with her. I used to date her, even if it was a one-sided brainwashed relationship," said Matt.

"Listen to the kaiju, boys. He knows his stuff," said Taelina, a daedric blade appearing in her hand.

"I'm not about to let any dog tell me what to do," snapped an EVO.

With that, the speaker lunged at Taelina who seemed to move in a blur, the EVO staggering to a halt, before turning black and collapsing into ash. "One...who's next?" said Taelina evilly, her eyes glowing red.

"Hang on, hang on. You don't want to nick me with that sword," said Matt.

"Don't worry. Daddy taught me very well," said Taelina, the remaining EVOs backing up a few steps as she moved forward. Most of them didn't have a chance to defend themselves, turning to ash before they could raise their claws.

"Ok, now that's done, shall we go, Matty?" said Taelina, the sword vanishing in a flash of daedric energy.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone left is worth saving, if there were any in the first place," said Matt.

"Indeed, we should go," said Taelina, walking round the corner.

Just then, the ship shook again. "Er, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?" asked Matt.

"The crab's fighter ships are opening fire on us and the shields are down so we have very limited time," said Taelina, "I'm not certain what all of that mean, but I at least know what the last part means."

"We need to go! NOW!" snapped Matt, pushing past Taelina.

* * *

The ship was really starting to rock by the time that Chloe's group got back to the airlock. "Ok, let's go, go, go, go!" yelled Chloe, before realizing Cubozoa was gone. "Where's that jellyfish?" she snapped.

"No time!" snapped Six, just as Matt and Taelina ran into view.

"Don't leave without me! Where's the jelly?" said Matt, getting in.

"Don't know, can't care right now," said Chloe, "Probably somehow found a way to leave without us."

"Great..." said Matt in a worried voice.

The pilot snapped, "If everyone's on board, we're leaving."

Then there was a roaring sound from not far away. "Don't mind them. We're the last passengers," said Matt quickly.

"No worries," said the pilot, sealing the hatch before launching. Just in time as a hail of missiles blew the bridge apart. The ship buckled as its atmosphere was sucked out. The structural integrity wouldn't last much longer.

"Ok...can anyone say 'coverup'?" asked Matt

"While the Magistrata was still onboard?" asked Holiday.

"He was probably trying to keep her quiet about her part in this," said Chloe.

"When I get my claws on her, I'm gonna be asking her a few questions," said Matt darkly.

"It'll be her word against ours," said Holiday, "And I think they're more likely to listen to her than us."

"Yeah...unfortunately..." said Matt darkly.

"Unless we use her word against herself," said Six.

"How we going to do that? It's not like we can convince her to incriminate herself," said Matt.

"She already did," said Six, holding up a recorder.

"No way. She would have known to keep her mouth shut," said Chloe, "She had to know what you were doing."

"She might have if I were thinking it at the time," said Six, "It's the same principle as talking of something completely different from the action you're doing."

"I could probably testify as well," said a muffled voice.

"Who was that?" asked Taelina.

"Oh yeah," said the pilot, "The Dracon's crammed into the cargo hold."

"It's very uncomfortable in here," said the muffled voice.

"Ok, have the teams hold off. Steer us towards Miss Cubozoa's ship. I think I know the script. They'll make a sad announcement to the galaxy or something," said Matt.

"And how do we broadcast her deceit before they cut us off?" asked Rex.

"Nah...we're gonna crash her party live on the gal-net," said Matt evilly.

"Sounds like fun," said Rex.

"You heard the word, Wilkins. Get the ship to limpet mode. Let's go annoy the jelly," said Matt.

* * *

On Cubozoa's command ship, she was less than happy with Zaros. "You tried to scuttle that ship with me still on it!" snapped Cubozoa

"I knew you'd get off. At least the cure and the merc captain's gone. It might confuse their crew enough for my teams to take it over once they find out," said Zaros smugly.

"You've been dancing on the knife's edge for years now," snapped Cubozoa, "This blockade is becoming more trouble than it's worth."

"It's managed to keep you from being replaced, hasn't it? The big jelly that saved the galaxy," taunted Zaros.

"I can't be replaced," said Cubozoa, "I have access to more classified data than is even recorded."

"So it's not true that some krezer'e is getting support to get your job?" said Zaros smugly.

"There's always some dirt to dig up," said Cubozoa.

"Yes, but if that worked, you wouldn't have asked me to make sure these cure rumors were proved false," said Zaros smugly.

"Don't get cocky, Zaros. You're not as indispensable as you think," said Cubozoa.

"Aw...and you think I'm stupid enough to not keep copies of every...single...conversation," sneered Zaros, adding, "I have so many copies, full of all sorts of things your fellow Plumbers and the public would love to hear."

"And I'm sure you can tell them all to the Vicetopus as it is cracking your shell," said Cubozoa.

"Oh, I don't have them, but my friends do...with orders to release them if I get so much as a cold," sneered Zaros.

Cubozoa glared, electricity crackling at the tips of her tentacles. Cerebrocrustaceans were electricity-users, but not as adept as Gimlinopithici or Transylians, and certainly not as good as Amperi. Cubozoa could have fried Zaros in his own shell right there. But Cerebrocrustaceans were the second-smartest race in the galaxy for a reason. Until Cubozoa could cover all possible leaks, she couldn't touch Zaros.

A merc ran up at that. "Sir, I think we have a problem. The strike teams reporting that the mercs and terrans aren't in the wreckage," he said nervously.

"They would be in pieces, from either the ship's explosion or the vacuum's decompression," snapped Cubozoa, "Sift through the grist if you have to!"

"The only organic residue was from the mutated crew. That's all..." said the merc nervously. Cubozoa crackled with lightning, looking ready to discharge at any second.

"I'm just telling you what the pilots said..." said the merc messenger nervously, before Zaros said "Now then, Magistrata, don't you have a news report to give?"

Cubozoa settled down and said, "Yes, the people of this galaxy need to know that there's a reason for this quarantine."

On cue, a barely heard alarm began to ring, Cubozoa fuming before one of her crew appeared. "Ma'am, we have an intruder alert, lower launch bay..."

"Deal with them! What do I hire you for?!" snapped Cubozoa.

* * *

"Ground floor: Plumber troopers, corrupt officers, dairy products," called Matt cheerfully.

"How do we tell which is which?" asked Rex.

"Well, the bridge is usually at the top, and the corrupt officers the most heavily-guarded...sooo…" said Matt, before a far hatch opened and several Plumber troopers ran in. "That door's the start," said Matt happily.

Chloe sent arcs of electricity through the floor, hitting the Plumbers with low-level chain lightning. "Let's try not to kill anyone," called Matt as Chloe went to town on the troopers, stepping to the side as one was thrown past him to land in a groaning heap. "Ok, people, let's move," said Matt.

"Wait...for me..." Matt turned to see Kala moving forward on shaky steps.

"Kala, you're barely standing," said Matt.

"You need bedrest, not battle," said Holiday.

"They took my venom...and they didn't use all of it," said Kala weakly.

Sauria, in her 'normal' size, said, "You mean him, surely."

"Who do you think put Zaros in charge of the quarantine brigade in the first place?" asked Kala, "You think he came up with this plan all by himself?"

"The second one wouldn't be far off," said Sauria, "He _is_ a Cerebrocrustacean."

Kala paused before saying in a dark tone, "He kept gloating...how even if we had him locked up that he'd be out in minutes."

"He's not going to jail," said Matt darkly, "He's going straight into a boiling pot."

"No, he will be able to expose who he's working with," said White Knight calmly, before they all turned as Chloe finished beating up the last trooper, panting.

"Let's just find the lobster," panted Chloe, "We can always boil him after he's talked."

"And just a friendly reminder: no killing anyone. We can sort out who's naughty and who's nice after we get Zaros," said Matt.

One Plumber however was getting up, before lunging at Six with a stun baton...a mistake as it turned out. Six stopped the Plumber, disarmed him, and used the stun baton on him in less than three seconds.

Matt whistled, impressed. "Ok, Sauria, you wanna hold the ship safe with Wilkins. If what I have planned fails we'll need to get outta here fast," he said.

"I can see that there is serious corruption in the ranks," said Sauria, "I don't know how far it goes up to the top. But do not forget the Plumbers are peacekeepers. There may be many who are guilty, but don't assume they all are."

"Of course not..." said Matt cheerfully, before turning on his com. "Draco...would you be a pal and come aboard with the boarding teams?" he said innocently.

* * *

Zaros glared as images showed Matt and the others spreading out, clearly either clearing the ship or trying to find him, probably the latter given they weren't killing anyone. At this rate, he'd soon have to abandon ship.

Meanwhile he looked over to see Cubozoa giving her speech. Of course he didn't trust her. He'd probably have to arrange another accident attempt. Preferably after she cemented their quarantine as policy.

"Many people see that planets such as Earth need aid. But charity cases for underdeveloped worlds are extremely misguided," said Cubozoa, "Exposing self-destructive beings like these humans to the galaxy would be inviting disaster. They have yet to show they have the collective maturity to be part of the interstellar community. They have to prove they are capable of taking care of their own problems before they take them to other planets. Thus the quarantine is still valid."

Zaros rolled his eyes before looking back to the security feeds, to see that the invaders had vanished, at least the originals, several fireteams no doubt from the merc dreadnought using stun rifles to knock out Plumber troopers. He wondered where they were before he heard a female voice angrily shouted, "You hypocrite!"

Both Cubozoa and Zaros jumped at that. How could she have gotten so close without them noticing? Two of the guards turned to see Kala, apparently appearing from mid-air, before two fists punched through the wall, knocking them out.

"You know the humans are capable of fixing their own mistakes. You know they're working on how to treat their nanites. You know they have a way to cure the mutations. AND YOU'RE TRYING TO SWEEP ALL THAT UNDER THE RUG!" snapped Kala.

Matt, coming in through the door, said, "Kala...honey...let's not freak out..."

Kala's finned ears lowered slightly, and she said in a clam voice, "I'm not going to lose my legs again. I don't think I can backslide further anymore."

Matt nodded before jumping onto the makeshift stage with Kala. "Hi, galaxy...or galaxies, maybe? Who wants to play 'Who's That Traitor?'" he said.

"What is the meaning of this impertinence?" snapped Cubozoa, "Get out of here!"

"Say please..." said Matt, pausing before saying "TOO LATE!" pushing Cubozoa off screen with a yelp, "Our first guest is Kala Triseptus, a sad victim of an attempt to keep Earth quarantined for life."

"Guards! Remove these intruders at once!" snapped Cubozoa. When there was no response, she turned and snapped, "Didn't you hear me?"

Rex, Agent Six, and White Knight were standing over her unconscious guards. "Nope, I don't think they can," said Rex.

"That's right, kids, we're on the air till I get bored or the traitorous jelly battery is thrown in the brig," said Matt with a manic grin, adding, "So let's take some calls."

Rex stepped forward said, "Hi, I'm Rex Salazar, the cure for rampant EVOs. I'd like to tell you about my work and why certain people have been working so hard to keep it from being known."

"Nice to meet you. Chloe should have the translator subtitles on. So tell the world what you do," said Matt.

* * *

Magister Sauria was starting to find her assignment boringly easy. For starters, the loyal Plumbers wouldn't want to attack her. And the corrupt ones knew better than to challenge an Orllewin Dracon. Several, meanwhile, were watching a vidcom feed, showing Cubozoa's hijacked speech. Sauria was noticing some of them were tossing their guns down.

Sauria was not in a better mood herself. Zaros she already knew was a conniving selfish shellfish who was using any excuse to keep his job. But she never thought this went all the way up to the Magistrata herself.

She grabbed a com from a still-dazed Plumber, tuning it in. "Plumber Command, this is Magister Sauria..."

* * *

"So I'm thinking; mankind's first contact with aliens and it turns out the rest of the galaxy is afraid of us. Is that too weird or what?" asked Rex.

"Take it as a compliment," said Matt. He turned to the com at that. "And our next caller...from Plumber Command..." he said cheerfully, turning it on and saying, "You're on Comeuppance FM..."

An image of an alien woman appeared, looking more around the matronly age with cyan skin and four small tentacles for hair. "Magister Praxidic speaking. There have been several accounts that question whether Magistrata Cubozoa is fit for her station."

"Ah yes. I'm aware of this. Hey, Chloe, you loaded up that black box?" said Matt, calling offscreen.

"Just finishing," said Chloe.

"Ok, I hope this shows what a underhanded slimy battery Miss Cubozoa is," said Matt evilly, grinning at Cubozoa who was stuck between Six, Kala and White Knight, all three making sure she didn't cause trouble.

The screen then shifted to a conversation between Zaros and Cubozoa. "Ok, we'll get the kid, but that dreadnought's in a holding pattern in orbit. I got nothing that'll even dent it," said Zaros calmly.

"That dreadnought won't dare to attack the Plumbers fleet," said Cubozoa.

"You do realize that one of your Magisters will have to inspect," said Zaros.

"Of course...and if your little idea gets her too...well, it's a sacrifice for the greater good," said Cubozoa.

"You're going to have to send a really thick brick then," said Zaros.

"Sauria will do. She's practically useless for interstellar business anyways with her mass jamming every door she goes through," said Cubozoa.

"What if that ship gets involved?" said Zaros.

Cubozoa said, "If it does slip past my ships, I'm sure we can work out how to land the blame on them."

"Right. It's not like those mercenaries could resist the urge to rush stupidly to the rescue," said Zaros with a laugh.

"Indeed. If needed, we can just fire on them from orbit along with any other infection hotspots," agreed Cubozoa.

Matt hit pause. "Let's go to our current caller. How did that look, Miss...do you look familiar?" said Matt.

"I do not believe we've met," said Praxidic, "But while this has been going on, we have been receiving several confirmations that Cubozoa had blackmailed people going up the chain of command. The people in question will not be named, but they have given more than sufficient evidence as have you."

"Fantastic, we'll be sure to bring her al-" began Matt before Cubozoa seemed to snap, sending a lightning blast at the com.

"YOU WILL ALL FRY!" she yelled, electricity shooting out of her body at everything close to her.

Matt and Rex ducked, down, Rex noticing Matt was grinning. "20 minutes, she lasted longer than most villains," he cackled evilly before yelping as a chunk of the console was blown away.

"You do realize that she'll likely fry the entire ship and everyone inside it," pointed out Rex.

"Nah, I doubt her crew wants to work for her," said Matt casually.

"Which doesn't stop us from becoming hot dogs in a microwave," said Rex as a lightning bolt nearly hit him.

"Yeah...that is a flaw," said Matt casually.

* * *

Kala meanwhile was staring in horror. "Someone stop her!" she snapped unheard over the noise.

"You can't stop her anymore than you can stop the weather," said Zaros tauntingly.

"Like you're going to fare better than any of us," said Taelina.

"At least I'll die with the satisfaction that you're all going with me," said Zaros.

Chloe and Taelina growled at that, Chloe saying "I'll handle her, you stop Crabby leaving." before vaulting down to the floor and lunging at Cubozoa.

"Do not touch me, whelp!" snapped Cubozoa before discharging at Chloe. Chloe at first took no notice of it as she simply absorbed the electric charge...but then she grew concerned as her energy storage started to peak. "Too much of a good thing," sneered Cubozoa before Chloe was sent flying with a cracking noise.

"Rats," muttered Matt, "Chloe was our best shot."

"You're not concerned about her?" asked Holiday.

"Oh, a little overcharge can't kill her," said Matt casually.

A second later, everyone staggered as Cubozoa sneered, "All it takes is static to the right area...and I can do all sorts of things...cause vertigo...stop hearts…" she sneered. Kala hissed before slinking down, practically crawling along the floor, turning invisible as she did.

Just then, Chloe stood back up and said, "You know, I can feel a weird tickle in my head. Kinda funny, ha-ha funny. Hehehehehe. It feels like my brain is vibrating. In fact, all of me is vibrating. Is the room shaking a little? Who wants to go for a jog?" The rapid speed of her words wasn't surprising, nor was the energetic glee she was expressing. But it was the high-pitched chipmunk voice she was using that _really_ got everyone staring.

Kala meanwhile landed angrily in front of Cubozoa, hissing "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" before lunging and biting one of Cubozoa's tentacles.

"Stupid snake. You're about to have your insides fried," said Cubozoa.

"And you just got some nanites," hissed Kala.

"So what? You think those simple machines can do anything to me?" scoffed Cubozoa. Her bitten tentacle began to shake at that, a nasty claw sprouting from the end.

"Uh, Kala, I know you were going for poetic justice, but I think you just made things worse," said Matt.

Cubozoa twitched, two eyes appearing, before she tried to lunge, only to yank to a halt, several of her tentacles stuck in the floor. Cubozoa twitched on the floor, convulsing and twisting in a rather stomach-turning way. Eventually, she settled on a form that looked a lot like a giant sea anemone. "Huh, didn't see that coming," said Rex.

The nanites also appeared to have given her the IQ of one too, Cubozoa just lying there. "Erm...Rex...might wanna cure her," said Kala.

"There's no rush," said White Knight, "He can cure her once the real Plumbers have something to confine her in."

"Good point..." said Matt, dizzily, before looking up at the balcony. "Who's guarding Zaros?" he asked, before the group ran up to see Taelina apparently paralyzed in a pose.

"Zaros is escaping. We have to capture him immediately," said Six.

"Immediately, yeah, sure, sure," said Kala, looking at Taelina thoughtfully, "Matt, you got a razor on you?"

* * *

Zaros scuttled round the corner desperately, looking around before running down a hatch and into a wall, before looking up to see said wall was Sauria. "Can't you shrink down or something?" snapped Zaros.

"Only when I am not arresting someone," said Sauria icily, before picking Zaros up by the top of his head.

"You can't do this!" snapped Zaros, trying to open his head plates.

"Oh, yes I can. The order just came down from the new Magistrata..." said Sauria with a gleeful voice.

Frustrated, Zaros tried to electrocute Sauria, but with his shell closed, the electricity mostly zapped himself. Sauria's response was to hit Zaros even harder on the head before she turned to two Plumbers. "Put this...pirate in the brig," she snapped.

"With pleasure," said one Plumber.

* * *

To say there was a little confusion was an understatement. The new Magistrata Praxidic had sent a fleet of her own to bring Cubozoa, cured but still slightly dazed. Praxidic herself was currently talking to the group. "You do realize despite this, we still will need to keep an eye on your nanite plague. Nor can we let the public know that a mercenary ship took down my predecessor."

"I'm guessing official first contact isn't on the agenda soon," said Rex.

"Not till these nanites can be brought under control," said Praxidic sadly, "However if you ever bring it under control, I'm sure we'd be happy to cooperate with Providence."

"It could be years," said White Knight. "Which is just as well. Your people might not be ready for the larger galaxy yet," said Praxidic.

"Oh, don't you give us that 'more advanced than you' crap," snapped Kala.

"What I mean is that human beings are still uncomfortable with sharing their planet with each other, let alone EVOs. How do you think they'd react to the thousands of different species across the galaxy?" asked Praxidic.

Matt nodded. "Ah, the Prime Directive..." he said in a sage tone.

"Aw, that's too bad. I wanna go bounce around the stars, travel the Milky Way. We've been stuck looking in one place for too long. Matt, why don't we go to other planets?" asked Chloe, still in fast-forward mode.

Praxidic gave Chloe an odd look and asked, "Is she alright?"

"Electrical overcharge," said Matt, "Pretty much the equivalent of a sugar high. It'll wear off eventually."

"Hopefully it's sooner," said Taelina, glaring at everyone. Her magic had restored her fur but coming to with the words 'Kala was here' shaved on her forehead was still annoying.

"Leave her with Chris. He'll wind her down," said NegaMorph, "Or maybe she'll break his back. 50/50."

Matt glared at NegaMorph before saying darkly, "So, no help for Earth at all. Ok then, here you are."

"What is this?" asked Praxidic, taking the paper.

"We're mercenaries, not freedom fighters. Someone has to pay for what we do," said Matt.

"When was the last time you ever got paid for-" started NegaMorph before Matt flattened him into a discus.

Praxidic looked at it before saying, "And if we don't pay?"

Matt shrugged, talking into his com. "Hey, Aria, you think it's possible to short out the containment cells here?"

"I relish a challenge," said Aria.

"Ok, well we got a deadbeat here, sooo...give us 10 minutes," said Mat before grinning evilly at Praxidic, "Balls in your court...our accounts on the receipt."

Praxidic gave them Matt an annoyed look and said, "I'm sure the necessary funds can be transferred. But I would not recommend leaving this star system until the quarantine blockade's management has been restructured. The gunners might have a 'shoot first, ask later' mindset for a while."

"We can rip engine out of here. We only flew in manually because we wanted to be careful," said Matt darkly.

"Ok, let's settle down before we have another interstellar incident," said Kala.

Matt nodded. "I've met Plumbers. They wouldn't leave a planet in the lurch. Try to do better," he said to Praxidic before walking past her.

"As it currently stands, we can only directly intervene if the inhabitants of the planet are in danger of completely destroying themselves," said Praxidic, "I hope the circumstances for that will never arise."

"Me too," said White Knight.

* * *

There's another chapter. This one delves quite a bit into the Ben 10 universe, mainly using the species. The only particular character from that universe who's used is the Magistrata. I've given her the name Praxidic, based off of Praxidike, the Greek goddess of judicial punishment.

There is a bit of explanation for Dracons that needs to be told. The Dracons are an alien species from the planet Mysticos, that resemble Earth's dragons. There are different subspecies of Dracon, each resembling a different type of dragon. The Orlliwin Dracon is the same kind of dragon alien that the Forever Knights were trying to slay in Alien Force. The Wryvos species are the kind of Dracon that Ghoulwyrm is, though he is heavily-mutated. There's also a subspecies resembling Eastern dragons that are Tobudong, but they haven't featured in any stories yet.

Anyways, the next chapter will be up on Monday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	11. Summit

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 11: Summit**

Providence Headquarters may seem oddly-designed from the outside, a tall building built on one side of a desert canyon. But there was one thing to be said for it: the view from the very top of it was spectacular.

Matt was looking at that view now, with a sigh. For some reason it reminded him of Avalar, flying up in the clouds, before remembering that his current state meant no wings. That was the one major downside of his kaiju-inspired form. For nearly all other intents and purposes, he was still a dragon. But a land-based flightless dragon, which made him long for his wings even more.

He tensed up as he heard footsteps behind him before calming down. It was just Rex. "This your spot?" he asked, settling back down.

"Sometimes," said Rex, "I like to come up here to clear my head." He sat beside Matt, looking out at the desert landscape. After a while, he said, "Kala's doing better."

"Good...good...you know, it's hard to not miss flying. Hell, I spent a year on a planet of dragons," said Matt, apparently aimlessly.

"I can see that," said Rex, "You know, I'm pretty sure there are some jetpacks that can carry you."

"It's not quite the same as flying with your own wings," said Matt, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. The machines you make aren't actually a part of you." Rex seemed a bit surprised at that before Matt said in explanation, "It's...different from cybernetics, flying with your own wings. And when you do it for a year...and it's taken away suddenly..."

"From what I heard, one of your wings got really badly damaged before you got kaijuiced," said Rex, "You might not be able to fly even if you change back."

Matt gave him an annoyed look and said, "Gee, thanks for that dismal... Did you say 'kaijuiced'?"

"Yeah, you know, you look a little like Go-" began Rex.

Matt snapped, "Yes, yes. Draco pulled that one too."

"Has Chloe been feeling the same way?" asked Rex.

"No, but she didn't spend a year living with them. There's no way she can feel it. I saw Avalarians fall into depression if they spent more than a week grounded," said Matt darkly.

"And Kala?" asked Rex.

"I think she's relieved right now that she has actual legs again," said Matt, "I think it'll be a while before she feels wingless depression." Matt sighed. "I just want to fly again," he said gloomily.

"Sure you don't want to go for a jetpack ride?" asked Rex.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll leave you to your view," said Matt in a kind voice, walking back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chip was trying to crack a particularly difficult puzzle and he needed as much computing power as he could get. That was why he was commandeering the meeting room, which was annoying a lot of Providence.

"For the last time, Chip. You can't use our own meeting room's computer. You have your own ship for that," said Dr. Holiday through the door.

Chip snapping "2 MORE MINUTES!" in a manic voice that made the doctor jump back from the door.

"What is Chip going nuts over now?" asked Kala in an annoyed tone. She had finally gotten her fluid levels back to normal and was discharged from the medical bay.

"One of the signals from that map is moving. He's trying to predict where it's going to be next," said Dr. Holiday before Chip was heard yelling "GOT IT" before a manic laugh was heard, the door opening to show that Chip had seemingly completely rewired the computers up to the big screen.

The screen showed a topographical map of a very large mountain range. Dr. Holiday soon noticed the latitude and longitude on the map and asked, "Are those the Himalayas?"

"Indeed they are...and our little gem keeps moving. I know exactly where it will be tomorrow," laughed Chip, his eye twitching, before he said, "It only took me 12 hours, 4 rewires and 2 major electrical shocks."

"How big is this 'little gem'?" asked Holiday.

"About a mile...and 14 miles in the air," said Chip

"Huh, you'd think someone would have noticed by now," said one technician.

"In the Himalayas?" asked Chip skeptically, "They couldn't find the Yeti or Shangri-La there either."

"Shangri-La?" said Kala, perking up, adding, "The place with all sort of cures?"

Chip said, "Nah, that was a static settlement. This is moving."

Aria's voice was heard on the monitor, "Shangri-La was a fictitious city created by James Hilton for his novel 'Lost Horizon'. What we're looking at is more likely the mythical city that inspired it, Shambhala. Or to be more precise, the base that inspired the myth. From records in the NSC archeological database, Shambhala is less of a name then a classification. The closest equivalent would be the infamous Groom's Lake facility, otherwise known as area 51. Their high-end research, development and construction would have occurred there. The fact it moves is probably a security measure to prevent civilians locating it."

"And how can it stay sable hovering over the Himalayas? That is very thin air," said Holiday.

"Atlantean ships are capable of hovering and moving in atmosphere without being aerodynamic. Anti-gravity technology most likely," said Aria calmly, before saying, "The problem is these facilities store dangerous technology...and are heavily armed in of themselves. The NSC lost 24 ships attempting to capture one located on one of the inner colonies."

"So, I doubt this Shambhala is a utopia of peace and harmony," said Holiday.

"Some were. It depends on the era it was commissioned. The earliest models focused on medical and terraforming technology. The later ones, during their war with the Ashen, were more weapon-based, focusing on war droids and gene modification nanotech," said Aria calmly.

"Either way, that could be very valuable to me- To US! Us, probably would be a bad idea for bad guys to get it too," said Kala.

"Correct, we should look to destroy it without delay, preferably by its self-destruct if it has one," said Aria, not picking up on Kala's comment.

"What? But there could be valuable tools and artifacts!" said Kala.

Chip snapped, "Kala's right. There could be all sorts of technology there, not to mention anything we could use to cure Lumina."

Aria snapped, "No. With respect to White Knight and his staff, this Earth is not ready for Atlantean technology and without the resources of the NSC to contain and remove the technology, we need to remove it from play."

"We're not of this Earth," snapped Kala.

"Yes, but we hardly have a good track record either. And even if we could call Avalar, I do not think they have a big enough ship," said Aria harshly.

Chloe said, "I hate to say it, but Aria's right. There'll be other chances. At least we don't have to worry about her this time..."

* * *

Taleth was rather pleased about getting so many new recruits for the Shar-Virk. Their forces were higher than they have been in centuries. However, there were a few certain recruits who were getting on his nerves. Namely the newest one; Lumina, daughter of Spyro and Cynder. Or as she fancied herself 'Empress Tenebra'. The girl clearly had more ambition than experience. And her 'patron' Ghoulwyrm...well, he didn't care for the undead as a matter of principle. But Ghoulwyrm has been oilier than he remembered.

There was also rumors from Janeth that Tenebra had been talking herself up as a more suitable leader. Hence why Ghoulwyrm had been dragged, in anti-phase cuffs to his quarters. "Now then, I do remember how you helped us when we freed ourselves from our corrupt leader. So this is why I am not killing you now. I hear you have been...encouraging some very silly behavior in Miss Lumina," he said calmly.

"I've just been paying attention to which way the wind's blowing," said Ghoulwyrm.

"No, you're sadly encouraging suicide with silly little rumors. A leader plays the long game. I assume that's the only reason you haven't finished off Mr. Lynch," said Taleth with an evil sneer.

"Matt is more complex than you can guess," said Ghoulwyrm, "If he weren't, you think I wouldn't have disemboweled him by now?"

"Oh, I remember when you'd not break a sweat. That said, if I even think you're encouraging sedition, I will cut you into...no...that's not true," said Taleth, Ghoulwyrm looking relieved before wincing and yelping as Taleth said in his head _"I do not need to cut you to make you feel pain, remember?"_

"Perhaps if you turned those psychic powers to a more practical use, you'd know what might be coming," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Fortune telling is for fools. Now then, please tell Tenebra I would like to see her," said Taleth

"I can tell her, but she is rather...willful," said Ghoulwyrm, "The young these days are so headstrong."

"Then this should be an interesting lesson. Guards, I will handle this alone," said Taleth smugly.

"I don't suppose I could watch," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Leave!" said Taleth in an echoing voice, Ghoulwyrm yelping as his body, without orders from his brain did an about face and marched him out the door. "Now, let's see if the purple dragons are as formidable as legends say they are," said Taleth.

Tenebra walked in smugly at that. "Come to tell me you're abdicating, old drake?" she sneered before Taleth said calmly, his eyes glowing "Stop breathing."

Tenebra opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly rude, but found she was unable to do so. Or inhale at all for that matter.

Taleth said calmly, "Now then, it seems we got off on the wrong foot...and you were under some impression that I was your subordinate." as Tenebra grabbed her throat, trying to take a breath. "Don't speak, you can't anyway. Now then, it's so sad when I need to make a show. But you seem to not realize how the pecking order goes. I have the job because I am the smartest, most powerful and successful here. Even with the Lynches as a thorn in my wing," he said calmly, as if discussing the weather, "Just nod if you understand."

Tenebra quickly nodded.

"Good. Now then, I am going to give you a chance to get back in my good graces. And if it pays off, you will even get command of a ship in the fleet. My scouts report that one of the old nanite factories have been detected. We have our own so we don't need it. But these things are extremely dangerous in claws other than ours. Nod if you are following and be quick...if you keep me waiting you might suffocate," said Taleth calmly.

It was a bit hard to tell with Tenebra's dark skin, but it did look like she was turning blue. Her nodding noticeably had less energy than before.

"Good. You will take some of our other initiates and destroy the factory...totally. I do not want _one_ nanite left. Breathe," said Taleth, Tenebra gasping as her lungs started working again before whimpering. "And if you fail, next time I will simply let you...become breathless. Just as I will if I ever hear you speak of mutiny against me again. Do we understand one another?" he said sweetly, like some horrible facsimile of a friendly father figure.

Tenebra was able to croak out a 'yes'. "Good," said Taleth before he starting to walk away. He paused and said, "By the way, your parents don't automatically make you next in line for the throne. Everyone has to prove themselves. Don't embarrass their name." Tenebra glared before Taleth said, "I'd hate to end the bloodline of the purple dragons." causing Tenebra to scamper out.

* * *

As ruler of Abysus, the 'unofficial' safe haven for EVOs around the world, Van Kleiss had many duties to occupy him. Mainly ways of consolidating power for the betterment of EVO-kind...which typically meant just for him. But despite his important political and literal power, he was still a scientist and when something of great interest comes to his notice, he had to investigate it. "And you say this sample came from a floating city," he said.

Biowulf nodded, "In the Himalayas."

"At the top of the world," said Breach in her singsong way.

"And how did you happen to find this remarkable structure?" asked Van Kleiss.

"Breach got us there when we had to do a blind escape to lose Providence," said Biowulf.

Breach said, "It won't let us in twice."

"I suppose you were fortunate enough to get this sample while you still had surprise on your side," said Van Kleiss.

"So, what kinda nanites are they?" asked Skalamander.

Van Kleiss peered closely at the vial, muttering, "Not anything on Earth."

"So it really is alien?" asked Skalamander.

"No, I don't think so. The materials are Earth in origin, but these are designed to work deeper then the Nanite Project...a lot deeper," he said, lost in thought.

"What can they do?" asked Biowulf.

"Alter genes, far more competently then activated nanites go," said Van Kleiss, opening the vial and reaching a finger in before pulling it out as there was a sizzle, before the vial melted to glowing slag. "Hmm...very smart. They wanted something called DNA clearance," he said wincing from what had felt like a yelling voice from the nanites.

"All for nothing," grumbled Biowulf.

"Not at all," said Van Kleiss, "It means we'll simply have to go to the source. I believe we can override the clearances from there."

"The dark city won't let the adventurers in twice," said Breach in a dark tone.

"Well, I have a good feeling that we won't be the only adventurers there," said Van Kleiss.

* * *

"Ok, this is the target: an Atlantean mobile factory," said Mantichrome to his lackeys, a hologram of what looked like a floating oval, the surface bristling with weaponry and antennae.

"Let me guess, it's at the bottom of the sea," said Whipsting.

"Polar opposite, actually. Its location tomorrow will be over Everest," said Mantichrome.

"Wait, that's an Atlantean facility. Your viruses won't even dent those systems," said Deathgrip thoughtfully

"Sadly no. That's why we're going to have to do this the hard way," said Mantichrome, "We'll be hitting the place hard and fast. We'll have to fight our way to the central computer and take over the factory from there."

"Queztion: haz this ever been done?" asked Leafstripper.

"To known knowledge, no," said Mantichrome, "Atlantean bases tend to self-destruct before anyone can reach the core. But, there's nothing that says it can't be done."

Schizophrona sighed, "Is this really a good idea? Even we'd struggle to survive ground zero of an Atlantean self-destruct."

"If the worst happens, we have a retreat beacon that'll warp us out," said Mantichrome, though he didn't seem bothered by that.

"We're dead," said Leafstripper dully.

"Will you shut up?!" snapped Mantichrome before controlling himself, "Admittedly, the last few plans have not...gone as planned."

Deathwing muttered to Schizo, "That's an understatement."

Mantichrome said, pointedly louder, "BUT...once we have control of one of the Atlantean factory ships, there will be nothing we cannot do."

"What if the squishies get involved?" asked Roughshell.

"There is no 'if'," said Strapwing, "The mercenaries are bound to be there."

"So...what do we do when he cuts Leafstrippers head off?" said Schizo with an amused tone.

"The instant he shows up, you form Monstructor," said Mantichrome sharply, "I don't have time to deal with you lot falling apart on the job."

"Yeah...aren't we supposed to _not_ wreck the factory?" said Deathgrip.

Mantichrome snapped, "Now look, you just kill the mercenaries...ok?"

"And should Chip decide to jack you guys?" asked Whipsting.

"CHIIIIII-" snapped Mantichrome only to lock up and start playing Spanish soap opera.

"Yeah...but first we can catch the newest episode of 'All My Circuits'," said Deathgrip happily, adding, "All in favor?"

All the others said, "Aye."

* * *

Climbing Mt. Everest used to be an extremely credible feat, something that automatically earned you a knighthood or some other form of high recognition. These days, climbing Everest has become really commonplace, even though it was only attempted by serious mountaineers. But even so, getting to the top of the highest mountain in the world was not easy. Even flying was impossible since the air was so thin.

Luckily when you have a spaceship and all their shuttles, it was slightly harder. The gang had donated one to the Keep, White Knight having insisted that some of his own come along too.

"Chip, you sure these scanners will spot it? Even Aria struggled," said Matt.

"We could have some trouble pinpointing it," admitted Chip, "These mountain winds are very unpredictable and this close to the ionosphere, there could be interference. And it will have to have cloaked itself to avoid being spotted by satellite before now. So...while our chances are good, they're not guaranteed."

"It's...it's close," said Kala suddenly, sounding half-asleep.

"What makes you say that?" asked Chip, not looking up.

Captain Calen, in charge of the ship, at that said "Something happening...helm."

One of the crew saying, "Radar's blacking out straight ahead."

Matt pausing before squinting his eyes, to see that it was almost like there was a glass wall ahead. "You gotta be kidding," he said before the screens on the bridge began to flicker before what looked like a trident appeared on every screen.

"Unidentified vessel, you have entered restricted airspace," said a calm voice, continuing, "State your intentions and destination."

"We seek Shambhala," said Kala, sounding like she was in a trance.

"Stand by...recite access code...you have 10 seconds to comply," said the voice.

One of the crew said, "We've been painted, multiple weapon locks."

"Kala, I hope you've suddenly figured out an access code," said Chip with worry.

"Code: 1-6-4-Tempest-6-0-2-Poseidon," said Kala dully.

An ominous silence sounding before the voice said, "Access granted. You will be brought in for landing remotely. Any attempt to override will result in your immediate destruction." before a translucent beam hit the ship and the sky suddenly replaced by...a wall of black metal, a door opening in it.

"Ok, color me impressed," said Bobo.

"Ok...this is big..." said Matt weakly as the ship was brought in, the inside being a huge tunnel...for one good reason. Several Atlantean cruisers similar to Taleth's own were either docked or in a state of construction, the Keep's cameras zooming in to see construction lines behind windows.

"You'd think whoever's running this place would have enough time to finish building those ships," said Rex.

"No...they're just being built..." said Matt weakly.

"And how many ships could it have built over the last 9000 years?" asked Chloe.

The ship was pulled round a corner to see the rest of the hollow filled to capacity. "An entire fleet?" said Draco weakly.

"Yeah...this puts even more validity into-" started Matt before Chip slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not where the AI might hear you," hissed Chip.

Chloe nodded, "The core must be protected." in a dull voice.

"Erm...it's spreading," said Rex nervously.

"Uh, guys, did Taleth's ship need a crew to move it?" asked Chris.

"How should we know?" asked Draco.

On cue, a yellow blast shot out and impacted the back of the Keep, another shot hitting the source of the tractor beam. "Engines down!" yelled one of the crew.

* * *

"Ha! Got them in two blows!" said Tenebra triumphantly.

"They're going down. Locking onto the factory core..." said a crewman.

Tenebra said cheerfully, "No, look at this place. It's perfect." not noticing that, on the viewers, all the discarded ships had lit up. "With this many ships, overthrowing Taleth won't even be a challenge," said Tenebra before pausing and saying, "Or would that be too unsporting? There's not much point in taking over if none of the other Virks follow me."

Irony, however, was still a thing as at that point, every docked ship began firing on Tenebra's vessel, alongside wall and ceiling mounted turret cannons. "Er, I don't think the factory recognizes us yet," said one of Tenebra's lackeys.

"No, I think we need to move out," said Tenebra, "Those of you who aren't shadow dragons, stay close to me."

Most of the crew were panicking but one, a fire dragon, ran over, the few vanishing in a cocoon of shadows just as the ship exploded.

* * *

They were not the only intruders. "I think we broke him this time," said Deathgrip. Mantichrome was still frozen in his enraged position, his mouth still projecting like a radio.

"Leafstripper might be able to fix." said Leafstripper.

The group looking at each other before Deathgrip said "It's worth a shot."

Leafstripper peering before sticking a claw into a heat vent and wriggling it around, Mantichrome shuddering before gaining movement again. _"Grasias senor,"_ he said, before pausing, everybot more or less sweatdropping.

"Er, maybe Leafstripper can fix it," said Leafstripper.

 _"¡Estúpido saltamontes!"_ snapped Mantichrome, smacking Leafstripper into a wall.

"Maybe not. Maybe it's not permanent," said Leafstripper,

Mantichrome twitched before yelling _"Tal vez no es permanente? ¿TAL VEZ? TE MATARÉ!"_ before proceeding to try and strangle Leafstripper.

"You know that doesn't work," said Roughshell. _"Cállate, cangrejo inútil!"_ snapped Mantichrome before throwing Leafstripper at Roughshell.

"Wait, I think there they are. We could ambush them," said Whipsting, pointing to below them to see the gang.

Mantichrome said in a panicked voice, _"¡NO! No hasta que arreglemos esto."_

"You don't want the builder to be the only one to know what you're saying, right?" asked Deathgrip.

 _"No estoy enfrentando a ese maldito mercenario hasta que pueda volver a hablar de nuevo,"_ said Mantichrome stubbornly adding, _"Así que encontrar una tienda de máquinas...AHORA!"_

* * *

Legends spoke of Shambhala being a paradise, a sanctuary in the high mountains. Here among the desolate peaks there were said to be many plants, flowers mainly, growing abundantly. This legend regarding the garden was at least partially true because that is what the factory's agridome resembled.

"This...is weird. Why'd they need all these plants?" said Kala, turning away from the vine-covered plant, which squirmed slowly.

"The workers here probably needed as much oxygen as they could get," said Chip, "Even Atlantean factories are not pollution-free."

"I dunno...something seems off," said Matt, Kala twitching before striding off in a random direction.

"Kala, don't wander off," said Chris, "There's no telling what could be guarding this place." Kala didn't respond, actually starting to walk faster.

"Kala, wait up!" called Matt, running after her.

It didn't take much to catch up with Kala. However, stopping her was slightly harder as, when Matt grabbed her, she simply dragged him along. "Kala, where do you think you're going?" snapped Matt, "Don't you realize how dangerous this place is?" Kala turned her head to look at matt before backhanding him backwards.

Matt was rather surprised that he was sent tumbling like that. He wasn't a heavyweight, but he was very hard to push over for someone of average strength and Kala hadn't shown signs of being this strong in her EVO form. However, as soon as he was up, Kala was gone, vanished. "Kala? KALA...!" he yelled.

"Dammit," he muttered before heading back to the others. "Something's wrong with Kala," he said as he got there, "Something made her wander off and I need to go find her."

Six nodded. "We're being stalked. Something's in here with us," he said.

"Is it yetis?" asked Rex. The others gave him an odd look. "Hey, I've seen a chupacabra, how could the abominable snowman not also be real?"

"True, but I doubt they'd be kept up here," said Chloe, "The most this place would have been pollinators."

"Like that...bees," said Chloe happily before a plasma blast sent her flying, a metallic insectoid flying into view, two more with it, before a blast shot from where its stinger usually was.

"Intruders! Intruders!" it said in a monotone.

"I was honestly expecting giant EVO bees," said Rex as he built up his Blast Caster.

"Intruders will surrender!" said a drone, lunging at Rex only to be smashed, several more seen flying into view over the trees.

"Guys, I'm not sure if we can take on a whole hive," said Chip.

"Agreed, we need to get out of the open," said Six, slashing a lunging drone in half.

Matt nodded, spotting a door in the distance. "There!" he called.

"I'll open it," said Draco before flying towards it, shooting various energy attacks from his mouths as he did. As a result, a hatch above the door opened, a cannon aiming at him and firing rapidly. Draco barely noticed the blasts. His hide was designed to take heavier fire than this. All he did was tuck in his wings a bit so he could corkscrew the rest of the way throw his full weight at the door.

A second later, a drone swooped down, its legs clamping round him and jetting upwards. "Draco!" called Rex.

"Oh, he'll be fine," said Chip, "He's Jumba's strongest experiment. He can take care of himself."

Matt, however, was charging at the door. "Let's see it take on a city stomp-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He said, screaming as the door politely opened for him the second before impact, everyone wincing at a chorus of 'oofs' and 'ows' as Matt rolled down a flight of stairs, ending with a thud and a faint 'ow'.

"I think we want to go up," said Chip. A drone flew down and blew what was clearly the way up at that. "Then again, down has so much possibilities...oh God," he said, seeing what was possibly the largest spiderbot he'd ever seen, leading another flight of drones.

"Down, down, definitely down," said Chip quickly, before rushing down the stairs. However, he went a little too fast and soon found himself bouncing down the stairs.

Chloe heard Matt say 'NonononoEEEEE!" which coincided with a clang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was finding out the bee drone was not as easy to break as it looks. More specifically, its grip was not so easy to break. And it was holding him at an odd angle that kept him from attacking it.

The drone's mandibles opened before biting down on his wings membranes. "Ow, ow, ow, no fair!" snapped Draco.

The drone finally pulled its head away with a tearing noise, leaving a ragged tear in said wing before saying, "Flight disabled...goodbye." before dropping Draco as it flew over a walkway.

* * *

Abandoning ship did not go as smoothly as Tenebra expected. There were quite a few of her crew that got warped to different places and the ones she had with her had quickly gotten whittled down by traps. "Oh for crying out loud, haven't anyone been in a tomb or something before?" she snapped.

"Atlantean ships are still loyal to our dead weaklings," said the one remaining Virk, Tenebra growling before a descending scream was heard. Tenebra checked the ground for shadows before taking a couple of steps over to the left.

The Virk also looked up before diving to the side, pushing Tenebra down as Draco smashed through the ceiling. Tenebra was first up before smirking and making her eyes seem like Lumina's. "Get off me! Help! Help!" she called,

"Wait, what?" asked the Virk.

Draco, dizzily, got up and said "Mina? I'll save you," before lunging at the Virk. Sadly, he ended up charging through the wall right next to the Virk.

Tenebra sighed before pulling out her ion staff and stabbing the Virk in the throat. "Sorry, but if you can't find a lieutenant you can trust, you make one," she sneered.

Draco burst back in through a different part of the wall. "Did I get him?" he asked, his eyes still unfocused.

Tenebra immediately hugged Draco. "You saved me," she said happily.

"Nice seeing you, Mina," said Draco, "Say, what are you doing here?"

"I broke free. They were gonna dunk me," said Tenebra.

"Dunk you in what?" asked Draco, looking around.

"It's this way," said Tenebra, grabbing Draco's arm to pull him and falling backwards as she came up short. "It's like pulling a building," she muttered.

"Yep, it's pretty hard to drag me to the bathtub when I don't wanna go," said Draco.

"We have to go. Apparently, they booby trapped the nanites," said Tenebra, pulling as hard as she could.

"Booby trapped how?" asked Draco.

"There's...a bomb...and I can't swim," said Tenebra.

"You can't swim?" asked Draco flatly.

"You've seen any swimming pools on Shar-Virk ships?" said Tenebra scathingly.

"I haven't been in any Shar-Virk ships," said Draco, "Anyways, I would have thought you'd pick that up on Nirn. Heck, there was a lake in the _Bladestorm_ 's biodome you could have swam in."

"I was a technician fixing your broken fighters, kind of a full time job," said Tenebra.

Draco paused before saying, "Good point."

"Anyways, we have to warn the others," said Tenebra.

"Hang on, I think I've got a comm on me somewhere," said Draco, feeling himself over, "By the way, why the concern about swimming?"

"Because the bomb's in a vat of carrier fluid. That stuff'll go up like a fusion bomb," said Tenebra.

"Oh, I guess we better take care of that," said Draco.

* * *

"Ok, we never speak of the bug robots again...where's Chloe?" said Matt.

"I was a little too busy with the killer wasps," said Rex.

"I said we never speak of the bugs again," snapped Matt.

"Well, Chloe's bound to turn up sooner or later," said Chip.

"Yeah, probably dangling by one leg from a crane claw," said Techo.

"I'll tell her you said that," said Matt, suddenly cheerful.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Techo.

"Of course," said Matt, before Bobo said "Ok...so where are we going?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Matt.

"You're kidding," said Six flatly.

"Hey, it's not like I have a map for this place," said Matt.

"Well, you have been leading us through here like you know where we're going," said Chip, matt pausing.

"Say what?"

"Well, you weren't just wandering around blindly, were you?" asked Chip.

"I thought I was...till you said that," said Matt nervously.

"Great, now he won't know where to go because now he's consciously thinking of it," said Bobo dryly.

The lights came on at that, two tracked droids, heavily-armed, rolled around the corner. "Subliminal method: FAILED! The damaged unit will proceed to processing or its companions will be vaporized," said one of them.

Matt looked around before asking, "They're not talking about me, right?"

"I'd do a not-so-innocent whistle, but I don't have any lips," said Chip.

The bots, at once, all looked at Matt, the same one saying, "Your nanites are defective. You will surrender for repairs."

"Quick question: would the repairs affect my charming personality in any way?" asked Matt.

"Negative," said the bot.

"Ok, take me to your leader. I've been needing a tune-up," said Matt.

"You will proceed. Your companions will be removed from the facility," said the bot coldly, making it clear what their definition of 'removal' was.

"Oh, sorry, wait, I have to run this by my medical insurance first," said Matt.

"You will comply," said the bot, firing a clamp onto Matt's chest.

"Not if you're going to treat my friends-" started Matt before the clamp let out a powerful surge. Matt shook in place before collapsing, the clamp pulling his body into the bot's grip, the other readying its weapons.

"All intruders will be removed," said the other bot. Just then, two lights flashed on the sides of their head. "There is an intrusion in the nanite vault. Prioritization reorganized," said the bot. With that, they turned and started rolling another direction.

"Erm, I know Atlantean AIs. They _hate_ unexpected guests. If they think something's more important, it's serious," said Chip in a worried voice.

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Rex, "Those robots are dragging off our only guide."

"Can't you interface with this facility?" asked Six.

"Atlantean firewalls are tough. You'd have seconds at most before it probably fried your brain. And they'll probably reprioritize you as the biggest threat," said Techo.

"Yeah...that said, the AI might let us go if we help," said Chip.

"And how can we help if we don't know where to go?" asked Rex, pointing out the big flaw in the logic.

"Follow the bots," said Chip, pointing to see that the bots weren't moving that quickly.

"Huh, not the fastest security I've seen," said Rex.

"Yeah...but, with a ship this size, there's probably abouuuut...10,000 of them," said Chip.

"Oh," said Rex.

"Yeah...let's go get on the core's good side," said Chip.

"And, I don't think I should have to say, don't touch anything," said Techo.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was one group having an easier time of it. "It seems that we're not alone," said Van Kleiss, looking at a human in some sort of crystalline armor, not that it had helped when some sort of crystal harpoon had shot out the wall and pinned him to the wall.

"And they ain't Providence either," said Skalamander.

"It seems the owners have lost their keys," said Breach with a giggle.

"Or are no longer welcome here," said Van Kleiss.

"Which means we can probably expect similar treatment once this place finishes with them. This is folly," said Biowulf darkly to himself, a little too loudly.

"Have faith, Biowulf," said Van Kleiss, "I suspect we aren't the only intruders here, but certainly the quietest."

"The giant will notice the ants soon," laughed Breach.

Biowulf said, "See? She's insane and even she thinks this is a bad idea."

"Biowulf, our little group may be called 'the Pack', but you're not the top dog here," said Van Kleiss, his tone become a lot less easygoing.

Biowulf glared before backing up, "And if this place focusses on us?"

"By then, it'll be too late...for it," said Van Kleiss.

Breach just laughed, "The ant can't beat the elephant."

Van Kleiss lifted an eyebrow and said, "Since when has Breach so philosophical?"

"I think she's just goin' through a phase," said Skalamander.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenebra was leading Draco to where the nanite vault was supposed to be. "Ok, it's in the third vat," said Tenebra, opening the door, before a droid came around the corner.

"Intruder located...EXTERMINATE!" it said in a screeching voice before two tesla blasts shot at the duo.

The two of them just narrowly avoided the blasts. Then Draco looked up and said, "Oh, look, there's Chloe and Kala." Tenebra looked up to see Chloe and Kala being carried away. Though it was hardly dignified considering each was being held by one leg by ceiling claw clamps that was carrying them off like sides of beef.

It was at that moment that the bot tried to swipe Draco, who grabbed the claw and tore it off. "Not now," said Draco with annoyance, "Mina, tell me you got a camera."

"Not on me. Oh god, they're gonna be dropped in the bomb vat. You got to get it out," Tenebra said desperately.

Two new bulkier bots began to drive up to Draco, one screeching, "Systems adapted...Exterminate intruders."

"Where's the volume control on that thing?" asked Draco with annoyance. The first bot had already reached combat range, swiping at Draco and leaving a huge dent in the wall. "Oh, you wanna fisticuff, eh?" asked Draco, popping out of the wall, "Ok, let's see what you got, you gumball machine."

The bot paused before uppercutting Draco under the jaw hard enough for him to take off with the floor panel he had been standing on, sailing up and into one of the vats with, less a splash then a 'gloop'. Tenebra laughed giddily before pulling out a vial and pouring it in.

"Warning, incompatible elemental alignment," said a computer's voice.

"Of course it is. That's my new partner, right from under Lynch's nose," sneered Tenebra insanely before a clawed scaly hand burst out the slime. "Oh, he's finished already, just like Taleth's notes," she giggled.

However, Tenebra soon found herself being thrown into a wall. "Ok...he's a little twitchy," said Tenebra dizzily as an anthro Avalarian pulled himself out the tank. "Ok...why'd you hit me?" she said.

"Meega nala queesta!" roared the Avalarian before breathing fire everywhere.

"Oh shit!" snapped Tenebra before screaming, "ENGLISH, YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"Can't talk, gotta destroy," said Draco before ripping up a piece of the floor and throwing it at a robot.

"Wait...wait..." said Tenebra desperately, as she heard two splashes, Chloe and kala apparently having been dunked. "You wanna destroy, right?" she said.

"That's my primary function," said Draco as he started breaking open a wall.

"But there's...space cops here," said Tenebra.

Draco snarled, "The Galactic Federation?"

"Yeah, them. They want to banish you to a desert asteroid," said Tenebra.

"WHAT?" snarled Draco, before raising a fist before the air sucked Tenebra into his grip. "Where are they?" he snarled.

"They're...er..." Tenebra froze. She wasn't sure which vats the girls had been dropped into. She finally said in a conspiratorial voice, "Somewhere..." causing Draco to twitch.

"WHERE'S SOMEWHERE? I'LL KILL IT!"

Tenebra muttering, "I thought this serum was supposed to increase I.Q." With a roar, Draco ran through a wall. "Yeah...I think Jumba must have saved too much brainpower for Chip instead of him," said Tenebra flatly.

"Warning...all security report to the vat room...traitor detected..." said the voice.

"Well, I think I've outstayed my welcome," said Tenebra, "I need find something salvageable from this fiasco."

Another drone rumbled into view at that. "EXTERMINATE!" it screamed, firing rapidly, causing Tenebra to run screaming out the other door.

* * *

"Ok, nearly done," said the Schizophrona as it worked on Mantichrome's processor, "Ok, your language files will have been rebooted now."

"Good, senor...DAMMIT!" said Mantichrome, snapping the last one.

Schizophrona said innocently, "I guess something was left…" verbally winking at the Monstercons.

"I am not in the mood for games," growled Mantichrome. He stomped over to a door and snapped, "Open up!" The door obeyed, revealing a large drone behind it. "Er, please close," said Mantichrome.

The bot's optic lit up and it slowly looked at him before pointedly slowly raising his fist, Mantichrome bashing on the door button. "Close, close, by the great programmer, CLOSE!" he screamed before the door shut, a large dent appearing in the door.

"Well, let's proceed to the core of-" started Mantichrome before another door opened and a young woman with dark skin and red-striped hair ran through. She was so intent on fleeing what was behind her that she didn't notice Mantichrome until she ran into him. Mantichrome stared for a minute before he reached out and grabbed her by the neck. "Oh look...stress relief," he said evilly.

The woman struggled in his grip before she looked in him the face. Instantly, recognition and anger became visible in her gaze. "You!" she snapped.

Mantichrome peered closer before he said, "Heeeey...you're Spyro's daughter. What the hell are you doing in a Shar-Virk uniform?"

"About to melt your face!" snapped 'Mina' before spitting acid at Mantichrome.

However, Mantichrome just opened his mouth and sucked the acid down. "Ah, that's just a refreshing drink to me," he said.

Tenebra gulped. "We got off on the wrong talon. I'm Tenebra, the far more sensible side of Lumina...gak...and you have no sense of humor..." she rasped as Mantichrome squeezed.

"Oh, I do, but it's been completely worn out by my so-called helpers," said Mantichrome.

"I...know...that the Lynches...don't...have their...powerrrrrs…" rasped Tenebra.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Mantichrome in a bored tone.

"I...know...where...they...aaaare…" said Tenebra, going blue.

Mantichrome slightly loosened his grip before turning to his minions. "What do you think? Should we try to take care of the Lynches now?"

"Leafstripperrr think izz bad idea. We came to get computer..." said Leafstripper.

Tenebra said smugly, "Yeah, you don't hack an Atlantean AI."

"You never know unless you try," said Mantichrome, his fingers starting to exert pressure on her neck's vertebrate.

"Fine...try...I hope you like exploding..." said Tenebra, squirming out of Mantichrome's grasp.

Mantichrome's other three arms quickly grabbed Tenebra. "Where are you going?" he asked, "There's so much left to share." Acid started dripping from his own mouth, hissing as it hit the floor.

Tenebra smirked, before saying, "Oh, you want to make an enemy of my partner? I believe you know Ghoulwyrm."

"Like Ghoulwyrm's opinion matters in the-" started Mantichrome before purple energy started crackling over his body, forcing him to drop Tenebra.

"I thought I knew you. He put a curse on you," laughed Tenebra.

"It's been a long time since he's done anything to set it off," said Deathgrip.

"Oh this is cute. You lot are going to leave...now. I _want_ my godfather to have his nice...corruptible powers back...and if I see you try to kill him again..." said Tenebra loftily.

"Not...leaving...empty..." groaned Mantichrome as he got up.

"Oh but you are. It's bad enough that you clearly already messed with some outer systems and set off every alarm..." began Tenebra.

"Hey, we got in here with surgical precision," snapped Whipsting, "We didn't set off a single alarm!"

"Wait...then who put the base on red alert?" asked Tenebra.

* * *

Kala and Chloe were having trouble remembering what had happened before. It felt like something flipped a switch in their head and shut off their consciousnesses. But now they were alert again and aware that they were suspended in what felt like liquid metal.

A claw reached down, before lifting them gently up and putting them on the catwalk. The first thing Chloe saw was that she wasn't some...wolf lizard thing. She was still a lizard but the scales were a more familiar gold color.

Kala felt very slimy, but she soon noticed that there was a familiar presence on her back. She looked back and lifted up her wings. They were very limp and weak, like a butterfly's fresh out of the cocoon. She looked around before concentrating. A weak flame, but definitely a fireball, appeared. "I'm me...I'M ME AGAIN!" she said happily, before the two noticed a drone coming up.

"Your nanites have been corrupted by an unknown energy. I have instructed nanites to seal the energy. It is not known when it will fail," the drone said.

"So Aleyshia's upgrade was a bust," said Chloe as she struggled to get up. She felt as fragile as a hatchling.

"Dr. Aleyshia's modifications were detected, identified, scanned, troubleshot, repaired, and restored," said the drone, "Shar-Ekta programming is fully operational."

"Pardon?" said Chloe.

The drone repeated, "Your elemental energy is currently recharging. His first attempt had not fully integrated the elemental, causing a split personality. This has been rectified."

"So, we're not going to go crazy or evil?" asked Kala.

"Unknown, please consult with your psychiatrist," said the drone.

"Funny, can we go now?" asked Chloe.

"Negative," said the drone, "The third member of your group has yet to be restored and requires significant wetware repair."

"Who...oh no…" said Kala, as angry yelling was heard, three of the tank bots reversing into view, pulling Matt who was literally dragging the floor.

"No! I don't like going underwater! LEMME GO!" he was yelling, the drone hovering over, picking up some rubble before dropping it on Matt's head.

"We've got to do something," said Kala.

"Wait," said Chloe, "Matt getting his dragon and elemental powers back might be a good idea, especially if it means locking up that kaiju thing. Besides, can you even stand up right now?"

"No, I mean the drone keeps hitting him with that floor panel," said Kala, pointing.

Chloe glanced at where Matt was repeatedly getting bonked by the drone. "Oh, that's even less of a worry. That skull can't be cracked by a diamond drill," said Chloe.

The tank drones at that finally pried Matt's grip loose, before forgoing the claw and just throwing Matt over the side of the catwalk, two of the tank drones high fiving.

"Now we just have to wait for Matt to finish with his nanite bath," said Chloe.

"Then what?" asked Kala.

"Find out who else is here," said Chloe, remembering all the alarms.

"Well, well, this is an interesting sight." Chloe and Kala looked up to see the Pack walking in. Leading them was a man wearing a long brown coat and a bronze gauntlet device that covered his left arm and formed a collar around his neck. His hair was long and black, though with a noticeable patch of white at the front.

"It's the snake and the doggy from the catacombs," said Breach excitedly.

"Oh. It's these lot," muttered Chloe, readying a lightning blast. Skalamander shot a shard of crystal that hit Chloe's hand. "Ow! That hurt!" snapped Chloe, "Is it bleeding? No, it's not. But ouch though!"

"Pardon Skalamander's trigger finger. He does try to look out for me," said the man in front, "But let's start again with introductions. I am Van Kleiss, leader of Abysus and the Pack, whom you've already met. And you two must be from those space aliens I have been hearing about so much."

"We're not aliens...well, I am but she isn't," said Kala after a minute's thought.

"I'm sure there's a lot to learn from you," said Van Kleiss, "For instance, why your EVO forms are different than the ones the Pack described."

Kala smirked, "We're not EVOs anymore, hobo features."

"Interesting. And it's because of these nanites, am I correct?" asked Van Kleiss, looking at the vats.

"Yeah, but only because we have clearance," sneered Chloe.

"Oh, I know how to give the proper form of authority," said Van Kleiss as his gauntleted arm reached out toward the vat.

Biowulf, noticing the bots were all turning to watch, said "Master, this might not be safe. Surely they would have a failsafe."

Van Kleiss paused before he could touch the liquid metal. "You have a point," he said, retracting his hand, "I suppose I should try to feed more indirectly." With that, the five fingers on his gauntlet extended needles.

Chloe and Kala began to move to stop him only for Skalamander to create a wall of shards to block them. "This won't be good," Chloe said before a blue-scaled hand shot out the surface, grabbing Van Kleiss's gauntlet and squeezing, the needles popping off as the metal creaked, before Matt's now-draconic head, the eyes feral slits emerged before he growled.

"Ah, the male. I was wondering where he was," said Van Kleiss, seemingly unconcerned.

Matt growled before pulling himself out of the vat, back to his draconic self. "How comes he doesn't have trouble moving?" asked Kala with annoyance.

"Pure adrenaline. And I think he's operating on a simpler mindset at the moment," said Chloe.

Matt, meanwhile, glared at Van Kleiss, his lips peeled back in a snarl showing his teeth, and the glow behind them.

Just then, the door burst open and Rex, Techo, Bobo, Chip, and Six were there. "Ok, step away from the..." started Chip before noticing Matt's current appearance and the feral look on his face. "On second thought, you've got this covered, Matt. We'll just leave you to it," said Chip quickly.

Matt glared at the others before throwing Van Kleiss at a wall and flying after him. However, Matt stopped dead when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see Van Kleiss's fingers, the needles restored, sinking into his skin. He could hear a similar sound to Rex's nanite draining.

Any other creature would have been worried...but a feral Avalarian, as Matt was at the moment, just proceeded to bite the offending hand. An electrical shock told him it wasn't worth eating so he threw Van Kleiss away from him.

* * *

"Uh, shouldn't we be helping?" asked Rex as they backed out of the room.

"Not when Matt's in that particular temper," said Chip. Just then, something hit the wall behind them.

They looked back to see Van Kleiss embedded in the wall, looking a little bent out of shape. But he fixed that with several unpleasant-sounding snaps and pops. "Rex, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" asked Van Kleiss.

Chloe called from up high, "My brothers probably gonna eat you..."

"Well, I'll need more security," said Van Kleiss before his hand stretched out and grabbed Techo. On cue, Techo seemed to swell, turning into a rather large cyberwolf.

"Ok, didn't expect that," said Chip.

"Lunch time," said Van Kleiss evilly, stepping aside to let EVO-Techo charge the group.

"It's ok. I can fix this. I just need him to hold still," said Rex.

"Good luck with that," said Bobo as he fired at Techo, whose armor deflected the blasts.

Meanwhile, not far away...

"Ok...the vats are through there," said Tenebra.

"Where'z everyone elze?" asked Leafstripper.

The floor shook at that. "In there," said Tenebra.

Leafstripper said, "Maybe me escape intact?" before everyone heard a rumbling behind them.

"Oh no. I think the super robots here are activating," said Mantichrome with worry.

A second later, the far door blasted open, Virk Draco charging through, panting heavily. "Ok...nobody provoke him," said Tenebra carefully, before Draco shot up to Leafstripper, screamed "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" before throwing Leafstripper through the vat room door and running into said room, screaming incoherently.

Chip looked through the hole in the door and said, "Could you all wait your turn? We're in the middle of a few things."

Mantichrome's optic twitched at that before he said over and over "Happy place." before saying it a little more aggressively when Leafstripper ran past the doorway, screaming, with some sort of giant cyberwolf in pursuit.

Curious, Tenebra walked into the vat room and looked around. She walked along through the chaos, Leafstripper trying to avoid being a chewtoy and running past her, while she also dodged effortlessly Chloe and Biowulf locked in combat.

It was pretty easy to spot Matt, considering he and Draco were brawling quite recklessly. "Hmm...hi, godfather," she said cheerfully, her hair being whipped back when Matt roared at her. "I'll leave you to it," she said calmly.

She walked back towards where she came from, hopping across Breach's portals and ducking under Kala's thrown body. She walked back to the Monstercons and said, "Well, aren't you going to do something?"

"Leafstripper's still being chased," said Deathgrip pointedly, before Leafstripper was heard screaming "STOP WATCHING AND HEEELLLP MEEEEEE!"

"Just as well, I suppose," said Tenebra, "You four are just as useless combined as you are separate."

"What did you say?" said Whipsting darkly

"But you wouldn't even know what to do now that your leader is in replay mode," said Tenebra, pointing towards Mantichrome.

The Monstercons turned to see Mantichrome saying 'happy place'' and twitching before repeating himself. "It's cause he saw Chip," said Deathgrip.

"Just as well so he doesn't see you jalopies totally fail again," said Tenebra.

"Us? FAIL? LEAFSTRIPPER! GET YOUR TIN CAN BACK HERE SO WE CAN COMBINE AND SQUASH THIS LITTLE TWERP!" roared Deathgrip.

"I thought you'd never ask!" yelped Leafstripper.

He ran back, at them, the wolf on his heels, the other Monstercons staring in horror. "On second thought…" said Deathgrip, before Leafstripper ran through the door, the wolf getting stuck in the doorframe.

The Monstercons quickly assembled into Monstructor. "Time to smash," said Monstructor before punching the wolf.

* * *

The others turned as Techo flew past with a yelp, before Monstructor smashed his way in.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Chip, at the peak of exasperation.

"It's Chip. Let's crush him," said Monstructor before being staggered as EVO-Techo tackled him from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two wrecking balls known as Matt and Draco were busily trying to demolish each other, though their efforts were more noticeable on their surroundings than on each other.

"You're smashing this place good," commented Draco. Matt growled and lunged again, Draco dodging and whacking him across the back of the head. "Why not help me take out those Federations?" only for Matt to pause and manage to snarl "No...hurt...Kala." before he lunged at Draco again.

"Who cares about Kala? Don't you just want to destroy everything you touch?" asked Draco, sounding rather maniacal.

"No...Kala...MINE!" roared Matt, lunging at Draco and digging his claws in. Draco roared in surprised pain. Clearly, he wasn't expecting Matt's claws to be able to pierce his skin. Matt growled before lifting off, carrying Draco. "You..." he said, apparently with effort "need...BATH!" before letting go over one of the vats. Draco probably could have taken flight and avoided the dip if Matt hadn't help him land with a plasma blast.

Matt flew up before roaring triumphantly from the catwalk, before Draco, back as an experiment popped his head out the nanites, spluttering. "The hell? MINA!" he snapped.

"Oh, Draco, good to see you back to normal. If you have the time and are capable, WE COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP!" snapped Chip as Monstructor was smashing EVO-Techo against the ceiling hard enough to make the room shake in a worrisome way.

"I...don't feel...well...I think Matt's got poisonous talons..." said Draco before falling forward snoring.

"Odd, they aren't poison dragons..." muttered Chris before a hail of bullets from Monstructor broke his line of thought. "Not important. Rex, can you fix Techo now?"

"Not till that thing's out the way. I doubt it's going to let us get close," said Six, slashing a security bot in half.

Chip looked up at Matt, "We could ask him. His IQ's pretty low atm. We could tell him Monstructor stole his mutton."

"Kala, I think you might be able to get Matt to listen better," said Chloe, who had her claws full with Biowulf.

Kala sighed, changing to dragon form and flying up. "Hi, honey..." she said happily, Matt's head whipping round to look at her.

"Kala..." said Matt in a dreamy voice.

"Not right now. That mean old robot took our mutton," said Kala, pointing at Monstructor.

Matt turned to glare, baring his teeth. "Mutton! IT'S MINE!" he said before taking off. However, before Matt could take out his vengeance on the gestalt, he swatted him into a wall. Matt squeaked down the wall before plopping into another vat.

"That was easy," sneered Monstructor evilly, before Matt, in anthro form, pulled himself out, groaning.

"I think all of my hangovers from the last year have teamed up and attacked me all at once," he groaned.

Kala helped drag him out before hugging him. "You're ok...and all dragony again," she cheered.

"Isn't that cute?" sneered the combiner, "I think this moment is so lovey-dovey...that I have to stomp it flat!" With that, he raised up his foot and brought it down on the couple.

Matt and Kala took off, before matt started flying round the room picking up speed. Monstructor opened fire at them, but they were flying to fast for him to keep up.

"Matt...what are you doing?" snapped Kala, trying to keep up, before Matt wordlessly broke out the cycle at high speed, his wings flat out in a glide and strangely glowing before flying at Monstructor at head height, shooting past.

"What was that supposed to be?" asked Monstructor, turning around. He was about to fire again but had to stop and catch his head as it fell off.

Matt turned with a slight tip of his wing before taking off Monstructor's cannon hand, the cut glowing, before he flicked his wings into a hover, out of hand reach. "Nyeh, nyeh," he taunted.

"Hey, that was made up of my body," said Leafstripper's voice.

A chorus of voices from the gestalt snapped "SHUT UP, LEAFSTRIPPER!"

Matt flashed forward again, this time his cut was more visible as it ran across Monstructor's torso. "Ow...you know how long welding takes?" snapped Monstructor before Matt shot back and forth several more times.

"Hah, that did nothing," laughed Monstructor before he fell apart, saying in a gloomy voice, "Oh...darn."

Once Monstructor was a pile of parts, Kala said, "Cool trick. Where'd you pick it up?"

"I...dunno...just knew it," said Matt in confusion.

"Oh, you feeling ok?" asked Kala.

"Just fine," said Matt before yawning, "Kinda sleepy though..."

"Oh boy..." said Chloe. Techo snarling and advancing before Bobo and Rex tackled him.

"Alright, just calm down," said Rex before putting his hand on Techo. Techo quickly started shrinking until he was back to normal.

"Ow," said Techo weakly, before Matt flew over to Monstructor and grabbed Leafstripper's head.

"Ok, tiny, you got one chance before I use you as a teething tool. Who else is here?" he snarled.

"Who didn't you see?" asked Leafstripper.

"Well your boss is here and so's Van Kleiss. Anyone else?" snarled Matt.

Leafstripper nervously asked, "Is this new question or same one?"

Matt sighed before dropping that head and fishing around until he found Deathgrip's. "Ok, you're the one who has the most computing power. Who's here that I haven't met yet?" he asked.

"Not tell-ok, you're not joking. I saw Ghoulwyrm's new partner," said Deathgrip, changing his tune as Matt prepared to munch on his head.

"What? You mean the vampire priestess?" asked Matt.

"He's working with a vampire priestess?" asked Whipsting.

"No, I mean his new protégé," said Deathgrip.

"Is her name Tenebra?" said Matt, starting to squeeze subconsciously.

"Empress Tenebra," said Deathgrip, "As if she could really claim that." Matt glared before squeezing a tad too hard, pancaking Deathgrip's head, Deathgrip saying in a high-pitched voice, "Ow."

He turned back to the others and asked, "So where's Mantichrome? He must be here too." A second later, he turned back to see the Monstercons' sparks fleeing. "Goddammit...spread out. Tenebra's somewhere," he snapped.

"What about the core?" asked Rex.

"It can wait. I'm taking Lumina home," snapped Matt.

* * *

The door didn't last long under Van Kleiss's abilities, the man walking into a pitch-black room, a single what could possibly be a console, the only thing under light. He had been feeling an unusual charge since he's sampled the dragon's nanites. He wasn't sure how long it'd last, but he'd better take control of this factory while he still had it.

"Good evening, Van Kleiss," said a voice at that.

"You learn quickly,' said Van Kleiss.

"Oh, I've been monitoring you since your little insane friend accidentally teleported inside," said the voice with amusement, this time coming from his left in the dark, a silhouette just visible from the light.

"If you've spent enough time with Breach, you soon become numb against such 'party tricks' that attempt to scare," said Van Kleiss, sounding unimpressed.

"Oh please," said the voice, now from his right. "I'm far more intelligent then you. For a start, you thought the nanite connection was one-way," it said in a tone that suggested it was about to laugh.

"I have been noticing a few new tricks," said Van Kleiss before his hand became covered in green energy that formed into a spiky ball.

"Oh, you mastered it fast. Sadly you don't have clearance for that. I'm going to have to confiscate it," said the voice, now apparently behind him, muttering into his ear.

"Save the ventriloquism," said Van Kleiss, "I'm not someone who can be frightened by ghost stories."

"Oh, you should be..." said the voice, now in multiple voices from everywhere at once.

Van Kleiss sighed before swinging his arm out, the spiky ball extending on a chain as he swung. The voice just laughed. "Silly primitive, only Shars are allowed that power." before the ball seemed to flicker. "Sending kill code...nanites removed." The flail disappeared completely.

"Easy come, easy go," said Van Kleiss mildly.

"Now please leave or I'll add you to the crew..." said the core, the lights coming on to see Van Kleiss was surrounded by grey-skinned humans in what remained of what were probably scientific gear...and covered in cybernetics. The core laughed before saying "I've wanted new blood for ages..."

"Well, this puts a completely different perspective on things," said Van Kleiss, looking at the corpses.

"That said, you don't need silly things like breathing...or you could leave..." said the core, apparently throwing an out at Van Kleiss.

"Breathing is overrated," said Mantichrome as he entered the room, "Along with all that other biological garbage."

"Oh look, the calculator who walks like a man," said the core through one of the drones.

Van Kleiss turned to Mantichrome and said, "And you must be the leader of these rogue robots I've been hearing about."

"I am my own machine...and this core's mine, local," snapped Mantichrome. He was extra special pissed given how he'd watched the Monstercons get beaten...AGAIN.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with that," said Van Kleiss.

"Yes, no harming the new drone. I just need to have the others pull his heart out first," said the core, making Mantichrome pause for a second.

"If we agree on nothing else, I think we both know this core is useless to both of us and it would be in mutual best interests to shut it down," said Van Kleiss.

"Oh that's cute. The crew tried to do that and they knew the passwords...but I made them feel better," said the core happily.

Van Kleiss and Mantichrome turned to look at the cyborgs, before Mantichrome said "Nice style, crazy lady."

"Sir, don't you think her choice of troopers is...distasteful?" asked the Schizophrona. The cyborgs were definitely not pleasing to the optic, even if one wasn't an organophobe.

"True, they could use impro-" began Mantichrome before his head was shot off, the head saying "You know of course, that this means war."

"I think we are in agreement," said Van Kleiss.

"Oh well. All security to core room, eliminate all intruders," said the core happily, laser fire streaking from every direction from the drones and wall turrets.

"Schizophrona, attack!" snapped Mantichrome.

"Er, I was not designed for direct combat," said the Schizophrona, hovering backwards.

"JUST DO IT!" screamed Mantichrome's head, as his body staggered around. "Warmer...warrmeeeer..." Mantichrome said before his body grabbed some rubble next to his head and plonked it on its neck. "Ice cold," said Mantichrome darkly.

Despite its better judgment, the Schizophrona had to help Mantichrome, only because its programming told it to. Mantichrome, meanwhile, had managed to get his head back on, heading through the melee before getting to the core. "Now then..." he said evilly, before shoving his claws into it. "Now you're mine," he sneered before yelping as his wrist got clamped.

"No, you're mine. Let's have a look at your system," said the core.

"I am not a toy!" snapped Mantichrome.

"That's strange. Your operating systems like one..." sneered the core AI as it smashed it way through the firewalls, "Oh, you've never actually met an Atlantean AI..."

"Let go of me, you outdated abacus!" snapped Mantichrome.

"Outdated? Oh, that's amusing coming from a synthetic less than a few hundred years old," said the AI, before it poked into Mantichrome's settings. "Hmm...so...what was your plan?" it asked conversationally before turning his deceit settings off.

"Take command of the factory, activate the warbot army, destroy all organic life," said Mantichrome.

"So silly, when you have clearly created cybernetic minions. I suppose I should make your AI the same as your plans," said the AI, before beginning to dial down his processing power.

"What aarree yooouuu dooooiiiinnnnggg?" asked Mantichrome, his processor slowing down a lot.

"Making you the dullard you act like," said the AI, before thinking "Hmm." before uploading something.

However, Mantichrome was in no condition to be playing the program right now. His processing speed was a complete crawl. Slow-witted would be an ideal term to use with him.

"Now then, the human with the metal hand tastes like microchips. Go and lick him," said the AI cheerfully, releasing Manti. Mantichrome slowly stood up and started walking towards Van Kleiss, though he was going at a turtle's pace. "This should be good," said the core AI, smugly.

* * *

Tenebra hadn't forgotten her mission. The core of this factory still needed to be destroyed. But she was expecting the others to already be starting on it when she got there. What she found was rather disappointing.

There was also the terrifying fact that the core appeared to have co-opted the dead crew but that was moot given some human and her goons were attacking them. "I think...I'll come back later." she said carefully, "Well, at least Matt will be easy to capture in his current state. Probably easy to break and tame as well."

She smirked at that, turning to walk away and walking into what felt like a wall...in combat pants. She looked up to see an anthro dragon with an athletic muscle build glaring down at her before it said in Matts voice. "Pardon'e?" in a dark tone.

"Shouldn't you be busy with-" started Tenebra.

"Draco? Oh, he got a double dip, fixed him right up," said Matt.

"Erm...oh thank God that you're-urk!" said Tenebra, yelping as Matt grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up with no apparent effort.

"Yeah, we finished off Mecha-Dumbzilla. I got a new trick by the way, and followed them...only to see someone was already watching. IMAGINE THAT!" he said snarling.

"You can't treat the Empress of the Shar-Virk this way!" snapped Tenebra.

"You're no empress. You're just a little girl that got too big for her britches in more ways than one," said Matt, "And it's time to take you home."

"NO!" roared Tenebra, blasting Matt in the face, causing Matt to drop her before she readied her blade. "I'll kill you first!" she roared, lunging at Matt who easily dodged the blade before backhanding her. Tenebra snarled, fire, ice, and electricity crackling around her while the floor lit up with green earth energy.

Matt glared. "You're just a kid. I had a year of working with my dragon powers before I even got a halfway form later. You...nope," said Matt, sending a plasma blast at her which morphed into an energy net that almost pinned her. Blasts of elemental energy shot out at Matt, which Matt deflected easily. "Still more flash than substance," he said.

"I WAS GOING TO LET YOU LIVE!" screeched Tenebra.

Matt smirked. "This is a roar," he said, before letting out a dragon roar perfect for terrifying any other dragon that hadn't mastered their fear element yet. "Now then, do we have to keep fighting? Because there's a computer matter that demands more attention," said Matt.

Tenebra, who looked pale and was shaking, managed to get her senses together. "I'm not going anywhere. I was treated like I was made of porcelain back home. At least I have respect now," she managed, her shaking voice spoiling the speech somewhat.

"It's not respect. It's pity," said Matt before pushing past her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" screamed Tenebra aiming a slash, only for Matt to spin and grab her ion blade wrist, twisting it till she let go, yowling.

"You're going home," he hissed angrily, taking the discarded ion blade.

"You're not my father!" she snapped.

"But I am your godfather," said Matt, "And you're still a child, in age if not in body."

"Let...me...go!" snarled Tenebra, before Matt pushed her towards Six.

"If she tries to escape, don't be afraid to clip her wings...literally. The nanites'll fix it," he said to Six. With that, Matt headed towards the core.

Tenebra glared at Six at that "You won't hold me for long, human," she sneered.

"We'll see about that," said Six.

Tenebra sneered, readying her claws before going cross-eyed as Six gave her a pinch her at the base of her neck. "I'll have the salmon, mummy," she gibbered before collapsing.

* * *

Inside the core room, Matt found Van Kleiss trying to fight of several cyborg zombies, the Schizophrona trying to deal with the turrets, and Mantichrome...doing a spot-on impression of a windup toy.

Matt stared for a minute. "The fuck is happening?" he said in confusion, reaching out and grabbing the Schizophrona as it passed. "Ten seconds, talk," he said calmly.

"The core crashed Mantichrome. I am too busy to be bothered with you right now," said the Schizophrona before flicking Matt away.

Matt yelped before something clicked and he flicked his wings to land on his feet, the core saying happily, "Oh, the combat training has taken."

"Yeah, thanks for the patch up. Now power down," said Matt. The core just started to laugh at that. "Erm...thats a no..." said Matt slowly, before the core said "I have orders to stay active till the council relieves me."

"The council has long since been dissolved...into dust. In fact, all of Atlantis is dust by now," said Matt.

"Orders are orders...and I have orders to kill anyone else who gives the order," said the core happily.

"You seem to be really fond of that particular part of the job," said Matt.

"Well, if you enjoy your work..." said the core, before Matt seemed to freeze. "...that and overrides," she said.

"No fair," groaned Matt.

"Don't care. Now then..." said the core, apparently focusing on the Pack who were slowly being penned in.

* * *

Chloe and Kala were also apparently, Draco as well thanks to some leftover nanites, the three writhing in pain.

"Must be a security override," said Chip, observing them, "Anyone with Atlantean nanites isn't going to get anywhere near that core."

"Good thing my nanites are homemade," said Rex.

"Then do something. The core's probably gloating if our track record's like anything," said Chip, trying to override the override with virus blasts.

"I'm on it," said Rex, building up his Rex Rider and zooming through the halls.

The warbots were already on the loose again, several of them firing at him as he passed, but he was going far too fast for even a bot to hit, turning the corner to see Six near a black-scaled dragon hybrid in pain. "Rex, hurry," called Six.

"Working on it," said Rex as he zoomed past.

* * *

The core's cameras and drones turned as Rex smashed in. "Oh, a new player. You have nanites...why aren't they dissolving you like I told them to?" asked the core conversationally.

"Different company, incompatible software," said Rex.

"Kill him," said the core calmly, the turrets beginning to fire.

Rex built up his Block Party hands and said, "I'm barely even feeling them."

"Hmm...well, I haven't been out personally before..." said the core before a hatch opened and what looked like a normal woman in a combat suit walked out.

"Hmm, if you're like ZAG-RS, then that must just be an android," said Rex.

"The current term is 'gynoid'," said the woman with the core's voice.

"Yeah...I won't be able to say that with a straight face," said Rex.

The android glared and said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." before its arm turned into a blaster and it started shooting.

Rex easily blocked the shots with one hand. "You've obviously haven't put any time into practice," he said.

"Nope...just charging," sneered the android before a larger blast knocked Rex off his feet.

"Ok, you've got more of a punch," said Rex before building up his Smack Hands, "But so do I."

"Take your best shot, barbarian," sneered the android.

"If you insist," said Rex before spinning his right fist and throwing a twister punch at the android.

The android smirked before grabbing the fist and stopping the punch. "Cute," she said before kicking him flying into the center column.

"Rex, don't waste time with the puppets," said Van Kleiss, who was still fending off the cyborgs, "Cut the strings."

Rex turned his head to see the pillar before activating his fists and smashing into it, cracks appearing and the woman screaming, gripping its head. The cyborgs faltered at that, allowing Van Kleiss to knock them away. "As interesting as this has all been, I should be leaving now," he said.

Rex glared before smashing the pillar, the pillar smashing to pieces and the woman droid twitching before collapsing like a puppet with cut strings, the lights flickering before a male voice said "AI has suffered critical damage...self-destruct protocols activating."

"Oh...right. I just smashed the brain of this place..." said Rex with growing realization.

Tenebra meanwhile appeared to not be recovering. "We need to get out of here," said Six, "This whole place is coming-"

Tenebra's fist lashed out, scales spreading as it did and dealing out a dragon strength punch. "No thank you," sneered Tenebra, before running down a corridor.

"We really should be going," said the Schizophrona before grabbing the still-stalling Mantichrome and vanishing into data.

Chloe and Kala, with the others, ran in at that. "What's happening?" Chloe said, Kala running over to Matt.

"I broke the AI core," said Rex, "I probably should have plotted out an exit before that."

"Everyone...back to the Keep!" yelled Calen.

Matt glared. "Where's Mina?" before noticing Six getting back up, rubbing his jaw.

"I left my guard down," said Six, sounding annoyed with himself.

"Trust me, she has mastered the sneaking. We gotta go," said Matt desperately, as the voice said "Destruct charges 35% prepared."

"Er, what are we over right now?" asked Rex as they ran.

"Class 3 civilization detected...breaking orbit to avoid contamination from detonation," said the voice, the ship shaking.

"Oh, so it's taking us up to the stratosphere to explode," said Rex dryly, "How considerate."

Matt paused, before saying "Escape pods, this way." pointing down a corridor.

"Keep to clean. We gotta go, now before this thing breaks atmo," said a voice on the Providence com.

"By my calculations, there's a 98.6 percent chance we won't make it back in time," said Chip with worry.

"I'm telling you, the escape pods are this way," said Matt urgently.

"Do we dare take that chance?" asked Techo.

"Our odds are more favorable, maybe," said Chip.

"It's our best chance," said Six calmly.

Matt nodded, "This way."

* * *

Tenebra smirked as she walked onto the command deck of the most complete ships in the Shambhala factories fleet. She opened a screen to show it had a cargo of nanites...all ready. "Even better. Computer, get us out of here," she said.

The computer said "Local vessel at heading 412-12...should I engage?" a view of outside appearing and a reticule appearing.

Tenebra stood back before saying, "No, let them go. It's not worth it."

"Confirmed. Please state destination," said the computer.

"Set a course for Taleth's command ship. And move the cargo to somewhere only I know. And then delete the cargo from logs," said Tenebra evilly.

"By your command, warmaster," said the computer.

* * *

Here! Go, go, go!" said Matt, the group having arrived at a row of hatches in a corridor.

"Charges at 95% prepared...safe distance achieved."

"Ok, everyone into a pod. And don't try to clown car inside one," said Matt.

Matt ran over to a panel as everyone got in, before typing something in, seemingly from memory. "Code accepted...pods will launch in 10 units," said the computer.

Matt jumped in the last one just as the hatch closed and he was thrown back, the pod spinning to show the Shambala ship, now decloaked rapidly vanishing into the black of space, before the night sky suddenly turned, just for a second, to daylight

"Ok, now we just have to wait for a pickup," said Matt.

"Class M planet detected...all pods targeting closest settlement," said an emotionless high-pitched voice.

* * *

The _Bladestorm_ was able to pick up the pods pretty easily. They couldn't find even pieces of wreckage from the Shambala ship, so it was presumed its destruction was absolute. Not that it was much of a surprise considering it was an Atlantean ship.

The loss of the Shambhala ship and its technology was a disappointment as it might have been used to create a more efficient cure. But considering its AI was going to eradicate humanity, it was an acceptable loss. Some might complain that they didn't get anything from this mission. There are a few who respectfully disagreed.

Matt stood on top of Providence Headquarters, let the desert wind blow against his wing membranes. He may have been wingless for a relatively brief time, but it still felt like too long. He stood at the edge of the rooftop, getting ready to push through his instinctive fear of falling.

"Mind if I join you?" Matt turned around and smiled. Kala was standing there in her anthro dragoness form. Maybe it's just been a long while since he's last seen it, but she seemed more beautiful than he remembered.

"I'm not sticking around long," said Matt, "I was planning on going for a flight."

"I can't remember the last time we went flying," said Kala, "I mean, it was probably some time on Avalar, but it's been way too long."

"We've got a lot to catch up on," said Matt with a lot of feeling.

"Is Chloe going to be joining us?" asked Kala.

"She doesn't seem to be interested in using her dragon form right now. She seems to prefer her werewolf form," said Matt, showing a bit of disapproval.

"Good, that means we'll have plenty of privacy," said Kala with a bright smile.

Matt smiled back before offering his hand. Kala took it as she stepped up to the edge of the roof. The two dragons jumped off and fell for a little bit before they opened their wings and soared off into the sky.

* * *

There's another chapter, one that gets a chance to show Van Kleiss as well as the Pack. We're also featuring Tenebra, who become a recent threat in the last story and she's growing more dangerous. We also get to tie up the problems that Matt, Chloe, and Kala have been having both in this story and the last few ones.

The next chapter will be up next Monday and the pace is going to be picking up. Keep an eye out and please review.


	12. Junkheap

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 12: Junkheap**

The Shambhala mission was a complete disaster. And it was showing to be the breaking point of Mantichrome's temper. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" he raged, "An entire nanite factory at our fingertips, and we got away with squat!"

"It was...kind of crowded in there," said Whipsting.

Roughshell added, "Wasn't just Lynch in there, the original owners arrived."

"Excuses, excuses!" snapped Mantichrome, "That's all I hear out of you four!"

Leafstripper muttered, "Leafstripper not see you there when everything attacking us."

"I was busy trying to secure our prize while you four were busy being target dummies for those organics!" snapped Mantichrome, "I expected you to hold the line and repel them. But no, once again, you've done nothing but fail. I don't know why I put up with the lot of you anymore."

Deathgrip nodded, "Yeah, Leafy. We need to spend half the time welding your head back-what do you mean 'lot of you'?"

"I was referring to how all of you have become nothing more than a joke," said Mantichrome, "You were once my best minions, your combined form our best weapon. But now they barely break their stride in breaking you apart."

Roughshell said, "They used to be just humans, humans with experiment DNA but that was it. Now they're dragons for motherboard's sake."

"When they're not going elemental," said Whipsting.

"EXCUSES!" snapped Mantichrome, snapping, "I should just scrap you all for parts..."

"Please, please, give us one more chance!" begged Leafstripper.

"Fine...one...more...chance. If you fail, I'll have the Sharkticons eat you," said Mantichrome darkly, "In fact, for extra incentive..." The Monstercons suddenly staggered as a stabbing pain went through their processors. "Your recall program has been deactivated," said Mantichrome, "No more escaping to cyberspace. If you get smashed in battle, you're smashed for keeps."

"But, master..." said Leafstripper.

"Unless you'd rather jump into a smelting pit right now," threatened Mantichrome.

"Where are you sending us, O master?" said Whipsting, adding under his breath, "Of smegheads..."

"A simple mining expedition. You think you can pull that one off without coming to pieces?" asked Mantichrome sardonically.

"And where is this mine, o King of the laptops?" said Deathgrip sarcastically.

"On the shores of the Dead Sea," said Mantichrome.

"You're sending us to an undead ocean?" asked Roughshell.

"On the shores, I said," snapped Mantichrome, "One of the facilities is near there. Find it, raid it for anything we can use. Fail me...and don't come back."

* * *

"Morning, Kala. Doc Holiday, man, sounds like someone running a hotel in a bayou. She says she's almost worked out the cure," said Matt, wearing hazmat suit from the ship. Understandable as nobody wanted EVO Matt back.

"Over the top much?" asked Kala dryly.

"Nobody wants to risk it..." said Matt.

"That may not be a problem," said Holiday, "From what I can see, your current programming is overwriting any extra nanites in your bodies."

"Kala's curing herself?" said Matt cheerfully.

"Well, it would seem that the Shambhala facility has restored your master nanite," said Holiday, "Though I'm most speculating. Your AI still limits my ability to study your particular nanites in detail."

"With good reason. It's literally a biological weapon," said Matt, Kala sighing, though it sounded more like a hiss.

"And your sister...she's giving ambivalent readings," said Holiday.

"Might be our split personalities reforming. I swear there's someone else in my head," said Matt.

"Not that," said Holiday, "Her energy signature keeps...shifting."

"Oh, right. Probably her werewolf side waking up again," said Matt casually.

"Bet it's missing her mate," said Kala.

"Yes, she did like to swing around her mace," said Matt.

"Werewolves don't exist," said Dr. Holiday, Matt and Kala looking before starting to laugh hysterically

that moment when you know someone's in for a shock in a few day's time at full moon. "What?" asked Holiday.

"Oh, nothing," said Matt, "Just been a long time since we've been in a sci-fi only world."

"Well you'll be happy to know I can't see any evidence the nanites are effecting her...ahem...werewolf side," said Doc Holiday.

"That's a relief," said Kala, "Can you imagine what that would be like?"

"Like what she was like in EVO form?" said Matt.

Kala tilted her head for a few seconds before saying, "Could be, but probably less blonde."

"Yeah...let's not go there. Do we know where the next facility is yet?" asked Matt.

"Well, there aren't a lot left," said Chip, looking at a holopad, "At least, not many left of the big ones. We've been scratching them off one by one. Most of what are left are minor depots. Not much left to interest someone like Mantichrome."

"What's left?" asked Matt.

Chip looked, "A residential colony, probably for the staff from the other bases. He won't want that. It was under this world's Mount St. Helens...apparently it had a meltdown. The next one's on the moon, classified. Last one's a mine near the Dead Sea."

"Dead Sea?" asked Kala with a little dread.

"Don't worry, no...you-know-whats," said Chip, "It's only called that because it's landlocked and it has a heavy concentration of salt. In fact, its salinity is so high, you can float on it easily."

"Yeah...but we won't wanna go swimming. We'll take the mine. If we're wrong, Manti can take Atlantean diaries from the residential," said Matt.

"So? He's gonna learn about who had a crush on who a couple thousand years ago?" asked Rex.

"Yeah...that's about it. Meanwhile we can raid the mine. If there's a few excavators there, we can use them on the ship," said Matt.

"We've already got an excavator," said Chip.

"I'd prefer one with less of an attitude and that isn't such an oil guzzler," said Matt.

Chip paused before saying, "Ok, I'll concede that."

"Where on the Dead Sea shore is it?" asked Kala.

"I'm pulling it up," said Chip, displaying a hologram of the Dead Sea, with a dot marking the site.

* * *

In Caesar's lab, he was going over scans of Matt and Chloe's EVO forms with interest. He had a feeling the siblings had tapped into something extradimensional somehow. There was so much left unclear from that incident.

His lab was pretty high tech, and space age. The only thing out of place was a web camera on one of the main computers, one that turned to look at him. "DNA scan complete, no Project nanites detected..." said a calm logical voice.

"You must tell me how you're able to repurpose your nanites like that," said Caesar.

"You're asking the wrong guy," said Matt, "I was only on the guinea pig end of the testing." He looked over before saying "Didn't know you had a talkie computer." flicking it. The camera zooming as if it was glaring.

"Be careful. This is delicate equipment," said Caesar.

"Fine. We're headed to a mine at the Dead Sea later. Can you let me know if anything weird comes up?" asked Matt.

"The Dead Sea? Oh, sure. Not a worry. I'll let you know if any robots go rampant," said Caesar.

Matt nodded, leaving before the computer said, "You know what they will find..."

"It's all been abandoned and stripped, even before the Event," said Caesar.

"You only stripped the upper levels. You never breached the Sector 16 blast doors for good reason," said the computer calmly

"And I hope it stays that way," said Caesar.

"Your civilization does not have the technology. Shar Lynch has DNA clearance," said the computer.

"There's nothing down there but old ore, right?" asked Caesar.

"Negative, the site was chosen as large amount of xitrite was in the area, forgoing the need for offsite mines. You were all warned," said the computer calmly.

* * *

The flight over to Israel was pretty uneventful. "At least we're not going to some contested area," said Chris.

"No. We've spun a story that an EVO was sighted in the area. The IDF is staying clear for now," said Six calmly.

"Knowing our luck, there probably will be EVOs," said Chris dryly.

"Not that we know. The area is one of the few places left that hasn't had an EVO event," said Six calmly, the ship coming down low over the Dead Sea.

"Considering this area is too briny to support much life, this isn't a surprise," said Chip.

"Ok, given what we've seen so far, let's not risk trouble," said Matt, the dropship coming in to land. There was something already there. A building, but it looked like it had long been abandoned. "That wasn't on the records," muttered Matt.

Rex also spotting something, a familiar cylinder-shaped ship. "Oh, brother..." he muttered.

"What the hell is he doing here?" muttered Matt, following Rex's gaze as the dropship landed.

"I doubt he's just here to study brine shrimp," said Rex.

Matt was first up, walking towards Caesar's ship and knocking on the side, before opening it. "He's not here. He musta gone in," he called back.

"Why would he want to come here in the first place?" asked Rex.

"Let's find him and ask him," said Chloe calmly, beginning to walk towards the building.

However, before they walked inside, there was a sudden burst of noise that hit their ears like a precision strike, forcing them to stagger back. As soon as they'd staggered back, the sound ceased. "The fuck was that?" snapped Matt, grabbing a stone and throwing it, the noise beginning and the stone vibrating into dust.

"Sub-sonic field," said Six, "Someone's already here."

"Yeah, my brother. But why would he set this up?" asked Rex.

"He doesn't want us coming in. He's hiding something. Chip, see if you can crack his ship logs," said Matt.

"Just give me a minute," said Chip, before checking the ship, "Actually...no."

"There isn't anything in my brother's files?" asked Rex.

"Nothing at all," said Chip.

Matt and Rex ran in at that to see blank screens, displaying 'no data' errors. "Damn..." muttered Matt.

"Ok, I don't Caesar is the type to blank his harddrives like that," said Rex.

"Can you get anything working?" asked Matt.

"I've got the proximity detector working," said Chip.

"What's it say?" asked Rex.

Two extra pinpoints appeared on the map. "We've got company," said Chip before everything started rattling from a sonic assault.

Two mechs were walking forward, firing a sonic weapon that tore the dropship to pieces. "Right on schedule..." sneered one of them.

"This environment lacks technology for me to control," said Soundwave.

"Then you're just going to have test your own powers. I know I am," said the other before shimmering out of sight.

Chloe was first, sending a lightning bolt at Soundwave. A sonic burst from Soundwave disrupted the lightning bolt before it could hit. "Minions, deploy," he commanded. Laserbeak, Ratbat, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy quickly burst out of the sand and charged the group.

The group scattered as the bots lunged, Laserbeak going for Matt, Ratbat going for Rex, Ravage and Rumble going for Six and Frenzy going for Chloe.

"Chris, there's no time to lose," said Chip, "We need to get-"

"Down!" yelled Chris, diving forward and pushing Chip out of the way, just to avoid being run over.

Ravage paused before turning to face them, before saying to Rumble. "I'll deal with the tin can. Might get an upgrade from Mantichrome for crushing Chip," he growled before readying his weapons.

"Chip, you wouldn't happen to have a big guard dog, would you?" asked Chris.

"Chris, you _are_ a big guard dog!" snapped Chip.

"I'm not taking chances of going EVO!" snapped Chris.

"Ok, fair enough. But I hope you can take on a robot jaguar without wolfing out," said Chip.

Chris turned at that as Ravage lunged...and was grabbed in a furry clawed fist by the throat. Despite his feline appearance, Ravage was not afraid of canines. But he still didn't like being grabbed by a large wolfman.

"Get away from my friend," snarled the wolfed-out Chris before throwing Ravage into the side of Caesar's ship, leaving a bad dent in it. Just then, Chris heard the sound of nanites activating...coming from him. "Oh rats," he grumbled. He gripped his stomach as his face pushed into a beak, a pair of eagle wings ripping out his back.

"Chip, can you help with-" started Kala before spotting Chris. "Valravn!" she yelled before throwing a fireball. Ravage had just pulled himself free when some sort of half-bird/half-wolf thing smashed into the ship next to him, before it looked at him angrily.

"Rex, when you have a moment, someone needs an immunity shot," called Chip.

Chris meanwhile slashed out at Ravage, his new talons leaving nasty crackling slashes that caused Ravage to stagger back. However, it was at that point that Soundwave threw his weight in. Namely by let out a blast of sound that knocked everyone back. Chris staggered back before shaking his head and giving a birdlike shriek, before tackling Soundwave as he was recharging, Chris biting his beak in and tearing Soundwave's arm off.

"Remind me, didn't Mantichrome reinforce Soundwave so he wouldn't be broken so easily anymore?" asked Matt.

"Yes, he did," said Chip.

"Oh boy," said Matt weakly before Frenzy blasted Chris in the back.

"I'm not liking these odds," he said to Soundwave

"Agreed. Begin retreat," said Soundwave. Then one by one, the robots seemed to vanish into thin air. Ravage was the last to go, dragging himself into a clear area before vanishing, leaving his twitching legs behind

"Ok, that was new," said Matt.

A snarl at that got Matt's attention, Chris growling at him before Chloe said "Chris? Can you hear me in there?"

"Hang on a sec. I'll fix him," said Rex casually.

Chris glared at that, turning to glare at Rex before Chloe snapped "Are you nuts? Let me calm him down before he does a play-by-play rehearsal of he he ripped a robot in half without breaking a sweat."

"By all means," said Rex, bowing and backing away.

Chloe walked forward towards Chris who turned a suspicious eye towards her. "Come on...you know me..." she said softly. Chris made a soft growl at her.

"Don't you take that tone with me," warned Chloe, Chris's eyes narrowing and his claws pawing at the ground. "Chris, listen, you know we've been through too much together to lose it all over something like this, not when a cure is within arm's reach," said Chloe.

Chris growled at that before bowing his head to her, Chloe returning the bow and saying, "Do it quickly."

Rex quickly touched Chris and, thankfully, he immediately started to shrink, his avian features reducing until he was back to his normal werewolf self.

"That was weird..." Chris grumbled, his werewolf endurance meaning he wasn't as dazed as most people coming off a EVO cure.

Chloe bopped him on the nose and said, "Don't ever do that again." But she was obviously more relieved than angry.

"You mean like you turning into an armored reptile ninja?" teased Chris.

"And moving on from this awkward scene, we've still got Rex's mad scientist brother to find and possible more of Mantichrome's goons as well," said Matt a little too loudly.

"Oh please. We beat their heavy hitters. All that's left are those four jokers," said Chloe dismissively.

* * *

"The seals are degrading, Shar Caesar," said the AI, giving the scientist a proper honorific.

"Then we need to work fast," said Caesar.

"You do not understand. The blast door is heavily degraded. It will fail in the next decade. This sort of damage requires a full work crew from the engineering guild. The facility must be collapsed."

"At least there isn't anything trying to get out," said Caesar.

"There are prototype nanite cultures behind it. Mutations that are permanent and will make your EVOs seem tame," said the AI calmly.

"You could have brought this up earlier," said Caesar.

"It was not necessary and your fellow scientists were happy to ignore the quarantined sections," said the AI calmly.

"You said this was only a mine," said Caesar.

"Details were limited to your superiors. They agreed to ignore the quarantined blocks in exchange for rudimentary nanite information...school grade," said the AI calmly.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" asked Caesar.

"All further information requires clearance from Atlantean High Command," said the AI calmly.

Caesar sighed. The AI could be annoying obtuse at times. "Can you at least tell me how to stop these things from getting loose?" he asked.

"Your people armed a 15-kiloton fusion weapon in case of a containment breach during the original tests here. Detonation would seal the facility and melt the remaining xitrite into an invulnerable shell," said the AI calmly.

"Ah, well, there's still the matter of getting to the detonator," said Caesar.

"The detonator was removed when the base was abandoned. The only remaining codes are property of the country called Israel," said the AI calmly.

"That does not help matters," said Caesar in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Yes. According to information, this country has refused to even acknowledge having access to these weapons. Persuading them to detonate the weapon may be difficult," said the AI calmly before a clunk was heard, Caesar turning to look and hear several voices.

"Great, as if those mercs don't humiliate us enough, one of them's gone EVO," said a voice.

"Great, let's just find the main computer, grab the AI and get outta here. Maybe detonate that nuke on the way out," said a second voice.

"Focus. We're here to get more ore, remember?" said a third voice.

"Fine, looks like the humans stripped this level. The files say there's a sealed door near here. Probably sealing off fresh lodes," said the first voice again.

"Then let's get the stuff and go," said the second voice.

Caesar peered out as four robots walked into view, one of them saying in a fourth voice, "Leafstripper not like this...door seem heavier than normal blast door."

"Probably because that ore is radioactive," said the blue robot dismissively.

"It's not lead. Why Leafstripper's scanners not read radiation then?" said the complaining one again.

"It doesn't matter. We can't leave empty-handed," said the red one.

"Why not raid old base here? Leafstripper certain that door bad," said the complainer.

The largest one smacked the complainer into a wall and said, "Will you stop your whining? This is our last chance. We fail this time, we're scrapped."

"Leafstripper reserves right to say he told you so," said the bot, apparently Leafstripper loftily.

"Roughshell, start opening that door," commanded the red bot.

One of the bots nodded, stomping forward and gripping the door, before juddering, lightning crackling over him.

"C'mon already!" snapped the blue bot before opening fire on the door.

The same blasts ricocheted around, Leafstripper chuckling. "Told you so," it said before looking in Caesar's direction. "Where'd that fleshy come from?" asked Leafstripper.

"What fleshy?" snapped the blue bot before following Leafstripper's gaze. "Well, well, well..." he chuckled, the two stomping towards Caesar. Caesar was about to whip out his magnet when the blue bot grabbed him, squeezing him tight. "We can at least take out our frustrations on him," said the bot.

"Hey, easy Whipsting. We might have a door key here," said the red bot.

"Is that so?" asked Whipsting, "You think can open this door, squishy?"

Caesar struggled before saying, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what's out there."

"Then open it, while you still have unbroken bones," said Whipsting.

"You will have to put me down," said Caesar calmly.

"Drop him," ordered the red bot. There was a pause before the red bot said "Gently."

Whipsting lowered Caesar to the ground. Caesar then walked over and examined the door. "Hmm..." he muttered, walking back and forth before removing a seamless section of the door to reveal several glowing crystals. "And it should be...this one," Caesar said calmly, pulling a crystal identical to its fellows, the door flickering before opening just a crack.

"Roughshell, the door," said the red bot. The last bot stomped forward and gripped the two sides, forcing them open with a grinding noise. "What about fleshie?" asked Leafstripper

"We could use him to set off traps," said the large bot, obviously Roughshell.

Leafstripper said, "Fleshies useless for that. They stop working after one trap." the four smirking evilly before a clunk from the doorway got their attention, all five of the group (Caesar included) turned to look in time to see a beaker rolling towards them.

"Stupid human litter," said Whipsting.

"Then...what made it roll towards us? We aren't on an incline," said Roughshell.

"Who cares? We have a job to do," said Whipsting.

This time there was a definite crash, the four bots raising their blasters and peppering the corridor. Caesar saying "Jumpy?"

"Precautions," said the red bot, "Let's keep moving."

The corridors, once past the initial entrance, seemed dusty...and the sight of sheer panic, containers spilt, and more worryingly, scorches and claw marks in the walls. Caesar was studying the scorches with interest. "Hmm...curious," he said.

"It's Atlantean plasma staff fire," snapped Whipsting, pushing him forward.

"Who were they shooting at?" asked Deathgrip

"My guess is whatever made those," said Roughshell, pointing at the claw marks.

"Probably just an invasion from outside," said Whipsting dismissively.

The bots all gave a sigh before Caesar said, "Why does it look like the shooting was into this area?"

Leafstripper said, "I don't like you anymore."

"Did you ever like me?" asked Caesar.

"No...but definitely not now!" said Leafstripper before something clunked above them.

"Oh now what?" snapped Whipsting in irritation.

There was another clunk, further down the corridor, still in the ceiling. "Maybe I should run a scan?" said Roughshell carefully

"Would you?" asked the red bot.

Whipsting snapped, "Deathgrip, shut up! This place is a tomb! And old!" He was facing the group as a figure dropped down behind him before standing up to show a fur-covered...thing, glaring.

Wasting little time, the robots opened fire on the creature. The creature staggered back, before the holes visibly healed up. "Very fascinating," said Caesar.

The creature shook its head as the blast wounds healed before it roared loudly, before a furry arm smashed out a vent and grabbed Leafstripper.  
Several creatures, some holding staffs of some kind came into view at that, Roughshell throwing the last of his fighters off. "You little fleshie VERMIN!" he roared, the staff holder's aiming the tips at him before three yellow orbs shot out, exploding Roughshell into pieces.

Upon that Caesar reasoned, who was gonna stop them?

* * *

"If Soundwave's around, Sideways is nearby too," said Matt, the group heading through the old facility.

Chloe said calmly, "This place...this isn't Atlantean. This looks more like providence."

"Not quite," said Six, "If I had to guess, this is from the original Nanite Project."

Chloe shrugged. "Makes sense. Even Exo Gene wasn't dumb enough to put everything on one station," she said, looking at Matt who muttered "You blow up one station by mistake and they never let you live it down."

"So any of this stuff useful at all?" asked Rex, blowing some dust off a shelf of what looked like manuals.

Six took a folder, "No, these all talk about digs, preliminary work. There's nothing dangerous here."

"And it's right on top of an Atlantean ore mine..." said Chip thoughtfully.

"Don't get any ideas, Chip. Your employees are bad enough _without_ Atlantean upgrades," snapped Matt.

"That's not what I was suggesting," said Chip, "The people who were working on the Nanite Project has been digging _here_."

"Oh poopy. No wonder me and Chloe went EVO..." muttered Matt.

"It would certainly explain how they've been able to develop such advanced nanotech," said Kala.

"You guys are sooo lucky the NSC did not send in a division," glared Matt.

"Hey, don't blame me," said Rex, "I wasn't involved in making them."

"Look, what we need to do is find out what was here and then blow this place up with an orbital plasma blast," said Matt.

"Or find the self-destruct button," said Rex. The others gave him a look. "These places always have a way of blowing themselves up," said Rex.

"He has a point. Chloe, you wanna find it...or shoul-" began Matt, Chloe snapping "I'LLLOOKFORIT!" in on desperate gasp.

Matt glared as Chloe started looking about. _"Thinks she's so smart. Always thinking I'm going to cause a disaster. I ought to show her. I should plug her right in the back while she's not looking. She'll never know what hit her..."_

"Matt, what are you doing?!" snapped Kala. Matt blinked and suddenly realized with horror that he was pointing his blaster at Chloe's back.

"I...what?" he said in confusion.

"Matt, you were muttering about shooting Chloe," said Kala.

"I wasn't muttering...was I?" asked Matt.

"Yeah..." said Kala with concern.

Chloe heard that last part and snapped, "He did WHAT?"

"Listen, if I was gonna shoot anyone in the back, I wouldn't talk about it. I'd just do it," said Matt.

"But you were," said Kala, Chloe's eyes narrowing at that, a snarl heard.

 _"Stupid Matt, always butting into my business. Can't even let me pick the guys I wanna date. I ought to blast him right in his smug face."_

"Chloe? You ok?" Matt asked at that before a bolt of lightning sent him off his feet.

"Guys, this is no time to be fighting among ourselves!" called Chip. He paused and muttered, "Fighting among ourselves...wait a minute..." He listened carefully and soon heard a dark chuckle from somewhere. He then sent a blast of viral energy in the direction of that chuckle.

Chloe, however, had wolfed out and was trying to tear Matt's head off. "Sis...let's talk about this...like calm humans…" he strained, trying to keep her jaws from closing on him. Rex was trying to pull Chloe back, but with minimal success.

"NO! HE'S MINE! ALWAYS MESSING UP MY LIFE! HE HAD TO TOUCH THAT EXHIBIT" screamed Chloe before backhanding Rex off his feet.

"Not that old argument again," groaned Matt.

"No, all this! This is your fault! I'll probably outlive even YOU!" screamed Chloe, giving up on mauling and choosing to strangle instead.

"That will definitely happen if you kill me!" snapped Matt.

"You DESERVE IT!" screamed Chloe before finally getting her hands around Matt's neck and having to jump back as one of Six's blades narrowly missed.

"This is not the way you should be settling your arguments," said Six.

"Especially since neither of you started the argument," said Chip, pointing upwards. Crouched on top of one of the shelves was a dark shadow. Kala lit a fireball that revealed it was a black robotic gorilla. Noticeably, it had blades coming out of its elbows, shoulders, and thighs and what looked like a faceplate on its chest.

"Who the hell is that?" snarled Chloe.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember," said the gorilla bot, "I've got an upgrade since then, and a new paintjob."

"I'll claw it off! You'll pay for-" started Chloe before suddenly a loud screech forced everyone to cover their ears, the gorilla bot dropping to the ground before rolling away.

But the time they had their senses back, the gorilla wad gone. "Erehw si ti? Tahw si gnorw htiw ym eciov?" snapped Chloe

"Saying you are what? Saying I am what?" asked Chip.

"Burrito nacho San Francisco el diablo," said Rex, sounding thoroughly confused.

"It...seems that...thing's sonic burst effected our speech centers," said Six calmly.

"Sense makes that," said Chip.

Matt opened his mouth to speak only for a bark to come out, Kala smirking and trying to laugh only to make a meow noise, causing Chloe to laugh herself.

"San Diego guano burro burrito," said Rex.

"It'll wear off shortly," said Chip calmly.

"Mucho reliefo," said Rex.

"We still need to find out what facility was here and destroy it. Something here was used by the project and it was not ore," said Six calmly.

"Right. Re know Ratlanteans rouldn't reave just rocks rehind. Rammit!" snapped Matt.

Chloe managed "They...must...have...done...something...here." she said, clearly concentrating on getting the words the right way round.

"Something big enough for Mantichrome to send most of his bots," said Chip.

"Then...why have we not...seen them...yet?" managed Chloe before she heard a clunk, looking down to see a twitching metal hand. "Pihc?" she said, pointing.

"That's Deathgrip's claw," said Chip, "I recognize it anywhere."

"Then rhere's the rest of rhim...RAM IT!" snapped Matt, before bashing his head on the wall a few times.

"And mewore importantly, who tore it off?" asked Kala.

There was a clunk at that, the group looking up the corridor. Shortly after, there was the screeching sound of tearing metal. "Sounds like there's trouble up ahead," said Six.

There was a shake at that before a calm voice said "Warning...purge protocol activated."

"Would that be a Nanite Project purge or an Atlantean purge?" asked Chip.

"Project Purge in progress. 3 minutes to detonation. Please evacuate to 1000km safe zone," said the computer.

"Oh great, it's both," said Matt sarcastically, "Hey, I can talk normal again."

* * *

"That should do it," muttered Sideways, before bringing his fist down on the control panel before the computer said. "Warning...Tel Aviv in range..."

Sideways mockingly saying, "Oh, what a shame. Least I know I'll get the mercs."

"Those mercs may try anyways," said the gorilla bot, "They are persistent,"

"I know that, Beastbox," said Sideways, "I know everything you know."

"Urgh...that tincan's messed me up. I'll need a down time when we get back to base to cook this virus," complained Beastbox

"You've earned a rest," said Sideways. Beastbox nodded before his form compacted into a discus that attached to Sideways's arm. Sideways turned to his other companion, a silver parrot-like bot with long thin wings. "Still, let's give those fleshies some more incentive to leave," said Sideways.

* * *

"Ok, if I was a self-destruct designer, I'd put the big bomb in the middle of the base," muttered Matt, looking around at the identical corridors

"These hallways could lead anywhere," snapped Kala, "We'll never find it in time unless we..."

A plasma bolt shot out at that, narrowly missing. The group turned to see a figure on a motorcycle. Well, not just a motorcycle. This one had a sidecar, but one that was obviously built into the bike itself. It was a rather sleek design, though even if it weren't for the improbability of a motorcyclist down here, the purple and yellow paint job gave it away.

"Of course, Sideways," muttered Matt, aiming his blaster at it

"Long time no see," said Sideways.

"Not long enough," said Matt before firing. Sideways easily dodged the blast before driving right at the group, intent on running them over.

The group scattered, except for Six who just raised an eyebrow before dodging at the last second, letting his swords tear into the side of Sideways's bike form as it drove past.

"I just got that paintjob," said Sideways in an annoyed voice. The rider jumped off as the bike transformed. The two wheels on the bike side extended out on unfolding legs. The front part of the sidecar slightly detached as the left arm underneath it extended. The rear end of the bike, which resembled the rear end of a car, also detached and folded out to form the right arm. But instead of the rider separating to form one of two heads, the canopy and handlebars detached swiveled, and plugged into the empty sidecar before a head extended. Sideways's robot mode was significantly different from his previous one. His legs ended in wheels, his right arm was bulkier, his left arm was somewhat similar but now carried the sidecar front like a shield. The third wheel was now set in his abdomen and he had his own head which had the bike's handlebars for horns.

There was also a deep sparking slash up one of his arms where Six had caught him. "I'm gonna enjoy blasting you...and then walking out of the crater when you vaporize," he snapped.

"You'll just end up blowing with the rest of us," said Six.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Sideways, holding up his slashed arm. The slash turned silver before filling up and closing.

He then staggered forward and then to the side as Chloe first clawed his back and then Matt and Kala hit his side with a hail of blasts. "Yeah...this guy keeps coming back so often it's ridiculous," said Matt.

"So, if he has his own head, then who's the ridealong?" asked Kala.

"You don't remember? Of course you don't. I made some improvements," said Sideways before turning to his rider, "Reintroduce yourselves." The rider nodded and leaped into the air. He split at the waist as he went. The upper half extended a shorter pair of legs while the head spun around to reveal a bestial face. The lower half's legs became a pair of wings as talons, a tail, and a head extended out. The ape bot and the bird bot charged straight towards Matt.

"Uh oh," said Matt before they tackled him. "OH god, I'm being attacked by cyber-pets!" he yelled.

"Hey, aren't those the bots Soundwave tried to sic on you in Shanghai?" asked Rex.

"I don't care. They're creepy!" yelled Matt, grabbing the bird bot with a snarl and tearing its wing off before breathing plasma down the hole.

The bird let out a very, very loud screech. And since Matt was right next to it, his ears were severely rattled. He roared in pain before throwing the bot into the wall.

The ape bot roared as it tried to throttle Matt. At least Matt assumed it roared, but now all he could hear was an annoying ringing. Chloe soundlessly smashed the ape bot aside at that, her eyes glowing red before she picked it up with ease, punching her fist into its chassis and pulling a glowing orb out.

That immediately caught Sideways's attention. He turned and held out a hand. The glowing orb immediately flew into his grasp. Shortly after that, the pieces of the ape and bird became liquid metal and flowed into Sideways. "Perhaps another time," he said before changing to vehicle mode and driving off.

Chloe glared at that before snapping something soundless at Matt.

"WHAT?!" yelled Matt.

Chloe glared before yelling again, her eyes blazing red again, reminding Matt of Taelina's eyes when they'd first met, giving him the presence of mind to calmly close his eyes.

"CHLOE, I CANNOT HEAR A SINGLE WORD YOU'RE SAYING! AM I SAYING THAT RIGHT?! DID MY SPEECH GET SCRAMBLED AGAIN?!" yelled Matt.

What he felt next was a blow that sent him flying, before with the clunk of landing, his hearing returned, Chloe yelling something angrily in what sounded like Nirn.

"Oh, your speech thing got scrambled," said Matt before frowning, "Wait, I'm talking just fine."

Chloe snarled before shuddering, her eyes turning back to amber. "Urgh, I _said_...I can't believe you let Sideways get away.

"Well excuse me for being temporarily deaf!" snapped Matt.

"You idiot. Sometimes I can't believe we're related," snapped Chloe before covering her mouth as Kala gasped.

"Guys, guys, calm down, we've still got a bomb to find, remember?" pointed out Rex.

"I'm not going anywhere if that moron's leading," snapped Chloe, pointing at Matt, before a thin green beam aligned on her head, similar ones appearing on everyone else.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna see this," said Chip, pointing.

The group turned to see several leonine creatures aiming at them from the corridors with plasma staves, with the air of professional sharpshooters. The gang hadn't even sensed them taking position which meant professionals. "Erm...we come in peace?" tried Matt.

"Stand down, they're not enemies," said a familiar voice. The creatures lowered their weapons before parting, revealing Caesar. " _Hola, hermano,_ " said Caesar, "You probably shouldn't have come here."

Matt stared before saying, "The hell are you doing here?"

"Take care of some unfinished business," said Caesar.

"He is the maker..." said one of the creatures with reverence in his voice.

"Right...explain please?" said Matt, sounding like he was the verge of a breakdown.

"This was one of the satellite facilities for the Nanite Project. One of the first actually. It was active when the project exploded, and its staff vanished. I thought the facility was also destroyed till Providence detected it. The knowledge here is dangerous in anyone's hand," said Caesar, before a voice said "30 seconds to Purge protocol. Have a nice day."

"Oh right, we're all gonna die," said Kala with a faint giggle.

Caesar shrugged before saying, "Not really. The warhead was on loan from the Israeli government. We gave it back when we scaled back work here."

"I'm sorry, wait, what?" asked Matt, "No boom?"

"Of course not. We weren't going to leave an armed nuclear weapon in the middle of nowhere," said Caesar.

"That makes...perfect sense..." said Chloe, "So...who are your furry friends?"

"I have no idea," said Caesar before muttering to them, "They were in the sealed area we built over."

"Oh...so they're like Atlantean mole men," said Rex.

"Not exactly...but close enough. They seem capable of seeing quite well. They destroyed four hostile machines with their bare hands too," said Caesar.

"Did those hostile machines had names by any chance?" asked Chip.

"I heard the names Leafstripper, Roughshell, Whipsting, and Deathgrip," said Caesar

"That's them," said Chip, "Guess they've probably limped back to Mantichrome by now."

"Not in the pieces I saw. I kept one," said Caesar, taking Leafstripper's hand out his satchel.

"Well, it's not anything really important," said Chip.

"I dunno. His hand's usually lively even after I cut it off," said Matt calmly.

"Just how many pieces did they reduce them to?" asked Kala.

"This was the biggest," said Caesar, causing Chip to faint.

"Well, that would definitely have sent them back to Mantichrome then," said Matt, "So...any other reason why we need to be here?"

"That's it. The leonine people want to leave..." said Caesar.

"Yeah, that's...probably not that hard, actually," said Matt, "We just say they're EVOs, let them out into the wild."

"I...I think it might not be a good idea to do that," said Caesar, walking into the light to show he looked pale...just before a siren began to wail. "Alert...foreign bodies detected...quarantine protocols online. Sealing all exits."

* * *

Deep, deep below the ground, the Monstercons were hiding from any of the leonines that were still down there, or what was left of them. The Monstercons had been badly damaged during the attack. Leafstripper was missing his arms and wings. Whipstring lost his cannons and his legs. Deathgrip lost his hand and a lot of his torso has been torn through. Roughshell got the worse treatment, being reduced to his innermost torso and his head.

"This ain't good, guys. How we gonna get out without our recall bridge?" said Roughshell in a rasping voice.

"We're not getting out," said Leafstripper, "This is the end of the line. We're outdated scrap."

"No we're not. We just need to wait these freaks out," said Whipsting.

"Like Mantichrome would have us back," said Deathgrip, "We got torn apart by organics, failed organic experiments."

"Let's just get out of here. Where are we anyway?" asked Deathgrip weakly, his optic flickering.

"Don't know. I think we're past where the modern humans built," said Whipsting.

Deathgrip went over to one of the room's containers before pulling it open. "Oho...oh, this is lovely," he sneered, looking at the contents, "Hey, guys, I know the recall's down, but you know if our close-range wireless is still online?

"So what?" asked Whipsting.

"I think it's time to trade up," said Deathgrip, stepping aside to show the contents.

Just then, they heard a cracking sound. "Oh, now what?" snapped Leafstripper before the floor gave out, sending them tumbling down.

Eventually, they landed in a strange chamber. The walls were strangely smooth and shiny. There were what looked like barrels for nanites and containers for ore, but they seemed to have melted into the floors and walls of the chamber. There was what look like a large stalagmite coming out of the floor, with glowing blue circuits extending from it to the rest of the room. The top of the stalagmite was glowing a very bright blue.

"What izzzz that?" said Leafstripper, twitching, Deathgrip walking up, reaching out carefully and touching it, before being thrown off his feet by a blue flash.

Suddenly, the chamber was literally moving around them. Liquid metal was running down the walls and across the floor, heading straight for the Monstercons. They didn't have any chance of fleeing and soon started screaming in pain as the metal started flowing over them, especially where their severed parts had been, easily getting through the cracks of their armor.

Leafstripper was first to be affected as his stumps flowed out into new arms, the circuitry being replaced by superior crystal circuitry. Whipsting's legs soon regrew as a new pair of cannons appeared on his shoulders. Roughshell was completely cocooned in the stuff as his body was rebuilt. Deathgrip looked at the stump on his hand as four claws grew from it. "What's happening?" he groaned before realizing they were all sinking into the floor.

Leafstripper was first to freak out, screaming "WE'RE MELTING!"

There wasn't a lot that they do at that point but thrash. Roughshell was already submerged. Leafstripper and Whipsting went under next. Deathgrip was the last one to sink into the floor. But this certainly wasn't the end. In fact, as the four spots where they've sank in started to glow, it was only the beginning.

* * *

There's another chapter that got a bit delayed because I've been playing a fun and additive game. It's another one of those chapters that ended up getting split in two for running too long. Anyways, we've got a look at Sideways's new form and his new partners. Their relationship is a bit more complex than that of Soundwave and his minions.

As you can see, this is clearly not over. The second part of this will be up on Friday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	13. The Revenge of Monstructor

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 13: The Revenge of Monstructor**

Providence was quick to set up a quarantine, though in this case the Israeli Defense Force had also set up. The colonel from the IDF in charge of the operation was rather annoyed that Providence was sticking their nose in this, let alone these so-called space marines.

There were also the new green dropships, probably NATO or American special forces themselves. "White Knight, you know that the Middle East is our jurisdiction, especially this facility," the colonel snapped at the vid link.

"Where nanites are concerned, they are our business," said White Knight.

"Ah yes, because this was a satellite facility for the Nanite Project. Unfortunately I don't see any EVO's. I see a facility on lockdown...in our territory," snapped the colonel.

"What do you think caused the lockdown?" asked White Knight.

"That is IDF business. Now pull your men back or I'll arrest them," snapped the colonel before the ground shook. The colonel looked at the ground with confusion. Earthquakes did not normally happen here. He walked out at that to see his men and the Providence goons running back and forth as several sections of ground fell away, mechanical...things rising out the ground. "What in the world?" yelped the colonel.

The mechs were easily as big as a trailer, featureless faceplates and digitigrade legs...and what were clearly weapons as arms. Each one had a glowing line on its faceplate and its joints before a voice came from every communication device, "You are inside a Class-5 quarantine area. You will vacate at once."

The colonel just gaped open-mouthed, trying to process this. "I'd do what they say," said White Knight, "It's what I would do."

The colonel's eyes narrowed, looking at his men. They'd brought plenty of hardware, Apache choppers circling and Merkava tanks in position. "Fire at will," he said into his radio, the tanks firing, the machines exploding. "Huh...I'm not impressed," he said, before the smoke cleared to show the air around the undamaged machines shimmering.

"Hostile response noted and logged. Proceeding with relevant response," said the voice, the mechs taking a step forward as the IDF and providence troops opened fire, before one of the mechs fired two blue-green bolts at one of the tanks, sending it flipping like a toy car a kid had kicked.

The Providence troopers were already falling back, though the cover fire some of them were providing was probably unnecessary.

A chopper tried strafing one of the bots, only for a shoulder cannon to fire some sort of energy bola that sliced its tail off. Weapon after weapon bounced off, till, an invisible line caused the bots to stop, the firing stopped once the last live trooper was dragged over the line, happily not at the command center, though it was uncomfortably close, one of the mechs towering over the command tent, its 'gaze' following anyone who was closest.

"Please maintain this distance until the situation has been dealt with. Thank you," said the voice on the communicators.

"As I said, this is our problem," said White Knight at that.

"Then would care to enlighten us what is going on?" snapped the colonel.

"One of my teams is inside the facility. They were apparently attacked by hostile and entered to attempt to secure materials," said White Knight.

"And where did the robots come from?" asked the colonel skeptically.

"That's what they're trying to find out," said WK calmly.

* * *

"You know what's worse than getting a flu?" asked Matt with a groan.

"What?" asked Kala.

"Being around someone who never gets the flu," snapped Matt.

"Bioelectric circulatory system," said Chip, "Takes something a lot more tailor-made to infect me."

Chloe, who was also fine, said, "Kala, for the last time, you can't catch it. Chip confirmed it. And neither can you, Chris. Stop being a big puppy." kicking Chris who suddenly looked innocent.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate werewolves?" asked Matt with annoyance.

Rex, also apparently immune, glared at one of the lionines "What's wrong with them?"

The lionine saying calmly, "The makers designed us to be capable of multiplying quickly..."

"Well, some of them aren't human for starters," said Caesar before glancing at Chloe and Chris and adding, "Or fully human."

"The breath does not care. That is why the first makers locked our ancestors away," said the lionine calmly

"Well, that certainly explains a few things," said Chip.

"Now we are free. This...primitive building will be easy, and we will be the army that makes the makers proud," said the lionine as calmly as talking about the weather.

"Of course...Rex, Chloe, Chris, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Chip.

As soon as they were away, Chloe snapped, "This better be good..."

"You realize what the Atlanteans were trying to keep down here now, right?" asked Chip.

"Oh yeah. But we need a cure, if Caesar's caught it," said Rex nervously.

"Especially if Matt and Six has the same thing," said Chip, "But this is a bit of a problem in that I don't know enough about Atlantean biotech to know what they have."

"Caesar knows this place. Maybe he was here when it was active. Cause I'm sure as the Gre...as hell that he never saw this location," said Chloe.

"Chloe, you sure you didn't catch something?" asked Chris, "You've been acting strangely lately."

"I'm fine..." snapped Chloe

Chip said "Cause you haven't ch-" about to point out she was still wolfy before Chloe snarled "I'M FINE!"

"Guys, focus. Caesar might know someplace where they kept data, if that Atlantean stuff can keep as long as you say it can," said Rex.

"The NSC built their tech off this stuff. It just keeps going as long as nobody smashes it," said Chip calmly.

"In that case, we better start looking for their hard drives," said Rex.

"Even if they have data for a cure, would we have the means of manufacturing it?" asked Chip.

"You can materialize data," said Chris flatly, "You can whip up the cure as soon as we find it."

"Great, we just need to work out how to get there before the saturation effects even you," said Chloe sarcastically.

"Me?" asked Rex.

"EVO or not, you're still human. More human than a lot of EVOs," said Chip, "Eventually, they'll get into your system too. And then we'll _really_ be in trouble."

Chloe nodded. "Ok, these places, they'd probably put data at the bottom...in...the quarantined area..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Which, among other things, probably hasn't been cleaned out in forever," said Rex with disgust.

"I'm more worried that...well we aren't Atlanteans. These guys might not want us to walk in there," said Chloe.

"It will probably be more like a territory issue than an authority issue," said Chip.

"Chip, it's semantics. They'll still try to kill us," snapped Chloe.

"Well, not Caesar. He apparently counts as one of their bosses," said Rex.

"Yes but he can barely walk, the weakling human," snapped Chloe.

"Ok, powering you down now," said Rex, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe juddered as he tried to cure her, her fur slowly rising up from static and her eyes narrowing before she calmly reached out and grabbed his wrist, squeezing. "Noooo..." she said slowly.

"Rex, Chloe isn't in EVO or Shar-Ekta form," said Chris, "She's in werewolf form. That's a different jurisdiction altogether."

Rex said, "So she really is..." before sweat dropping and gently pulling his hand away, Chloe not helping by grinning...well, showing her teeth.

"Easy, Chloe," said Chris, "He was just trying to help." Chloe just growled as electricity started to crackle around her.

"Chloe, I didn't want it to come to this. BAD GIRL!" snapped Chip before being made a few centimeters shorter when Chloe hit him. "I take the cheeseburger please," Chip gibbered, staggering in a circle.

"Ah...I needed that," said Chloe happily.

"Can we please focus on finding the cure for this furry flu thing?" asked Rex.

"It's not really that bad. What's wrong with furry?" said Chloe, getting a frown.

"Focus!" snapped Chris, flicking her forehead.

"Ow," snapped Chloe, before punching Chris, knocking him out, Chip saying dizzily, "That's it...it's behavior school for you."

"Huh, didn't you say the mines were exhausted?" asked Rex.

"They ought to be, why?" asked Chloe.

"Because I'm noticing a lot of crystals in the walls," said Rex.

Chloe turned to look, walking up to the rock before seeing a sliver of light, looking up to see a fan slowly spinning, the sort used to force air down into a shaft. "Nanites..." she muttered.

"Fascinating. They must be attracted to something down here. But what?" asked Caesar.

"They're nanites. They aren't attracted to anything," said Chloe.

"Asides from magnets?" asked Rex jokingly.

"Aside from magnets," sighed Chloe, looking at it, toughing one of the crystals. The crystal lit up before seeming to go soft like Jell-O. "These aren't regular nanites," she said softly, the crystal flowing before vanishing into her finger.

"Are you ok?" asked Chris with concern.

"Fine. Tickles," said Chloe absently.

"Let's just go. Preferably before Caesar passes out. He looks like death warmed up," said Chris.

"I'm fine," said Caesar unconvincingly.

" _Hermano_ , you look bad. You need to lie down," said Rex with concern.

"If I do, how will I be able to find the cure?" asked Caesar.

"It'll be on the medical. It'll be hard without an AI but we can do it, I'm sure," said Chloe calmly.

"We still have the AI," said Caesar.

"What?" asked Chloe flatly.

"We found it when we unearthed the base here. It helped solve the miniaturization issues," said Caesar.

"You've been keeping an Atlantean AI in your pocket all this time and you didn't tell us?" snapped Chloe, "What if decided to 'scrub the project' like Mia did?!"

A voice said, "That insane harlot? Please, I didn't need patches every 3 arns."

"Caesar, is that AI literally in your pocket?" asked Chris.

"Maybe," said Caesar before the voice said "Look...sir, I think the game is up."

Chip fished into Caesar's pocket and pulled out a smartphone-like device. He took one look at it and said, "Well, it's not a particularly advanced AI. It's simple, basic, nearly a VI, but it's relatively harmless."

"Yes...an AI would get vindictive over that..." said the phone at that in a dark tone.

"We can get angry later," said Rex, "Where's the medical database?"

"You're in the wrong section. This is what you would call the machine shop and garage for the combat droids as well as R&D for the same. You need to proceed 4 more rooms," said the device calmly.

"Ah, well, at least we know we're going the right way," said Rex. Just then, there was a rumbling sound as the room shook a bit. "What was that?" he asked.

"I'm detecting that the nanite constructors were activated 30 of your minutes ago," said the AI calmly.

Just then, there was the sound of something heavy breaking from somewhere down below. "And that was?" asked Rex.

The smartphone made a few beeping sounds before the AI simply said "Unknown."

A crack appeared in the floor at that, several more seen. "Well whatever it is, it wants out," yelped Chris.

"Direction of the database please," said Rex quickly.

"That way," said the AI, making an arrow appear on the smartphone's screen.

" _Gracias_ ," said Rex before they started running in that direction. Rex, Chip and Caesar were through before an energy blast blew the door frame down, blocking Chloe and Chris.

The floor buckled again before bursting open. A monstrous creature soon crawled out. It looked a lot like a large blue cobra, but its hood swept out to the base of its tail and extended out the wings of a manta ray. It also had a pair of clawed legs it was using to half-drag itself out and a long pair of spikes near where the tail began. It turned its head towards them, small red eyes glaring as it roared, revealing many sharp teeth.

"Oh hell no!" snapped Chris, firing his blaster rifle at it. The blasts pinged off it as the monster opened its mouth and spat out a laser blast.

The two scattered before Chloe yelled "The hell is that thing?"

"Who cares? Run now!" snapped Chris as they bolted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex was also having some trouble. A monster had crawled its way out of the cracking floor. It looked a bit like a lomitle, but it was green, had larger, bulkier hind legs, and a large pair of antenna that almost looked like arms.

The robot stared at him before seeing its reflection before it screamed, Rex and Caesar watching. "LEAFSTRIPPER NOT LIKE! NOT LIKE!" it screamed before its own arm punched it out.

"Leafstripper? But he was torn apart," said Caesar.

"Weird, it's like his monster form went EVO," said Rex.

"Robots can't go EVO," said Chip, "But if this happened to Leafstripper, what happened to the other-"

Just then, a large red pincer burst out of the floor, snapping. "Let's find out later," said Rex quickly.

* * *

Deathgrip mumbled to himself as he managed to get free, his head aching before he saw a new bot, his systems saying it was Leafstripper. "Must be malfunc-" he began before the bot's own arm punched it. "Yeah, its him. GET UP!" he snapped.

Leafstripper looked at Deathgrip and screamed, jumping backwards and through a wall. Deathgrip paused before looking at a reflective surface. His monster mode head was a lot more intimidating than it was before. It had a long shark-like mouth, many horns and spikes on the top, and a row of eyes running around it. Pulling the rest of the way out, it became clear his body was a lot more bestial in appearance, looking more like a mantis shrimp than a crawdad.

"...Sweet." he said with a smirk before noticing a small device in the corner of his vision. He reached out with his claw and gently picked it up. It didn't take long to realize what he was seeing. "Actual targets," he said evilly.

* * *

Chris and Chloe stopped to catch for breath. "I think...we lost it..." gasped Chris.

"What in Hircine's arse was that?" snapped Chloe, equally tired.

"How should I know? This place probably has all kinds of mutants. Look, you should turn back...really..." said Chris as Chloe glared

"And leave myself vulnerable here?" snapped Chloe.

"You remember you can turn into a dragon, right?" asked Chris.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...turn into a dragon in a human-sized corridor 40 feet underground..." she said.

"Oh come, we know you're not that bi- Er, I mean you're petite," said Chris.

Chloe paused before saying calmly, "You're learning..."

"Anyways, you have your hybrid form," said Chris.

"Yes, and my wings would be useless or a liability in these confined spaces," said Chloe.

"Dammit, you're spending too long in wolf form," snapped Chris.

"I thought you like my wolf form," said Chloe with a pout.

"I do, but it's starting to do things to your personality," said Chris.

"Don't be stupid. Now let's find my idiot human brother," said Chloe calmly.

"There, right there. You're thinking less of yourself as a human and more like, well..." started Chris.

"Like what, chuckles?" growled Chloe.

"You've been acting like Taelina," said Chris bluntly.

"Like her? HAH!" laughed Chloe.

"Well, you've been looking down on humans, you spend more time in wolf form than human lately, and you've been swearing by Hircine a lot lately," said Chris.

"It just...seems right," snapped Chloe before they heard someone clearing their throat.

At that point, Chris and Chloe finally noticed the gigantic horseshoe crab that was in the room. Unlike normal horseshoe crabs, its eight legs were visible on its side, it had two large horns on the front, six pairs of eyes, and a sideways mouth.

"By all means, continue. I can wait," it said, Chloe and Chris staring wide-eyed before running for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caesar found he was having trouble going on. He was feeling very feverish now. The computer was also getting more urgent. "Warning...initial containment protocols failing...retasking Lunar defenses...sanitization in 4 units..."

" _Hermano_ , you ok?" asked Rex, when Caesar staggered a bit

"I'm feeling...off... Is this what it's like for people turning EVO?" he asked.

"I think so. You're going to be ok. Let's just get the cure...before whatever that defense gun is fires," said Rex confidently.

"Yes and before the Monstercons find us, if they really did get an upgrade," said Chip.

"Confirmed...hostile bots have been contaminated by the constructor nanites..." said the AI calmly.

"Oh, great. And I suppose I can't just de-EVO them," said Rex.

"It might work on individuals. But...but if this reaches the outside..." said Caesar.

"We're still in lockdown," said Rex, "I doubt anything's going to bust out."

"Getting the actual cure will probably be more expedient," said Chip.

"Warning...breach in shaft 4..." said the computer.

"Please tell me we're close to that database," said Chip, rubbing his forehead.

"The backup core is through the next door. I suggest you quarantine your brother at once," said the AI at that.

"Say what?" asked Rex.

"What do you think? The VI will not allow a breach and will summon every Shar Lia to this location to eliminate you." said the AI calmly.

"I thought you were the VI," said Chip.

"Of course not," said AI smugly.

"Ok, keep your brother company, I'm getting that cure data," said Chip.

"You will also be targeted...tin can," said the AI.

"Alright, alright, let's plug that leak already!" snapped Chip before grumbling, "I always have to be dragged along every time someone is infected."

The next door in was shockingly bright, light shining off columns of crystal, glowing faintly. "One thing I will give for the Atlanteans: they're impressive architects," said Chip.

"Column 12, row 3..." said the AI calmly, before a louder voice said, "Intruder alert...all security to server room...contain and eliminate."

"Can't you tell that thing to stop?" asked Rex.

"No...I was removed," said the AI calmly.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Rex before he was about to put his hand on a console.

"I wouldn't do that," said Chip, "A VI is not as strong as an AI, but we don't want you to blow anything up."

"Nanites detected...analyzing," said the VI at that, before saying "Match found to sample in zone 12..."

"What's it talking about?" asked Rex.

"Who cares?" snapped Chip.

"Warning...data intrusion...all Shars...lethal force is authorized...contain and eliminate," said the VI with a hint of panic.

"Keep them off me until I find that cure," said Chip.

Rex nodded before he was punched back. Rex turned around to see a lionine that was wearing Caesar's outfit. "You couldn't keep your big brain when you turned EVO," complained Rex.

"Just keep him busy...and don't hold back. Trust me when I say he'll be able to take it," called Chip as he searched through the files.

"Hope you're right," said Rex before building his Smack Hands and punching Caesar.

"Intruder...you will fail..." said the VI to Chip as he swept the files.

"I've beaten better computers then you," said Chip calmly. The security inside the computer itself was very simple for Chip to get past. It was the security that was outside the computer that was proving a problem. There was a crash behind him as Caesar threw Rex past him. "I'm trying to concentrate!" Chip snapped, the last firewall giving him a bit of trouble.

"Sorry, I'll make my family feud a little quieter," snapped Rex sarcastically.

"Ok...almost there...ah, here we are, the files," said Chip to himself, several files appearing, several mentioning how the doctor in charge had snapped when the Atlantean council had shut down his project...and also how they'd 'greeted' the team sent to shut things down...

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," said Chip.

"Chip!" called Rex, Chip turning to see Caesar looked like he was trying to...exhale on Rex.

"Of course, airborne nanite virus," said Chip before scrolling through the rest of the data. "Ok...no...no...AHA!" said Chip finally, a line of code located.

"CHIP!" yelled Rex.

"Wait...GOT IT!" Called Chip, sending a viral blast at Caesar.

Caesar juddered in place before morphing back to his human form. "Well...that was an educational experience, but I don't want to repeat that," said Caesar.

"Ok, we got the cure, but somehow I doubt the others are gonna sit still." said Chip.

"Can't you broadcast it?" asked Rex.

"Not without the coms...and according to the logs, that was on the surface," said Chip.

"Let's focus on getting out guys cured and then we can work on the rest," said Rex.

* * *

"Come out...little fleshies..." called Roughshell, looking around.

Whipsting heard something moving in a room down the corridor. He slinked over there quietly before springing through the door and yelling, "Gotcha!" He was rather disappointed to find Roughshell instead.

"Hey Whipsting," said Roughshell, "You looking for them fleshies?"

"Yes, why aren't you?" asked Whipsting with annoyance.

"I can't fit through the doors," said Roughshell.

"So? Smash a new door," said Whipsting.

"Yeah, but if I kept doing that, the whole place will come down on me," said Roughshell.

"Good point...just make the doorways bigger then," said Whipsting.

Just then, Leafstripper hopped and said, "Whoa, you guys got ugly."

"Good coming from you. Your head still detachable?" said Roughshell, clacking his claws warningly

"I...haven't figured out how to transform yet," said Leafstripper.

"Oh, good, I thought I was the only one," said Roughshell.

"Urgh...let's just find the fleshies and flatten them. Then we can go back and teach Mantichrome a lesson about abandoning us," said Whipsting evilly.

"Never mind crawling around for stray dogs down here," said Deathgrip as he entered the doorway, "There are much more to squish up top."

"You really wanna leave Chip and his pals behind us?" said Whipsting pointedly.

"They're small potatoes compared to what we can do now," said Deathgrip, "Let them try to dig themselves out of the rubble."

"Leafstripper think that good idea...then we blast Mantichrome?" said Leafstripper gleefully.

"Him and everyone and everything standing between us," said Deathgrip.

* * *

Providence had been busy during the time since the mechs had flattened the IDF cordon, the Israel government bowing to Providences expertise. The mechs themselves had simply stood like statues since then...albeit mechs that had seen off an army without a dent. Several more had joined as well, watching calmly. "No word of your teams. What will it take before you let us bomb this area?" said the IDF colonel calmly to White Knight.

"Only if I have irrefutable evidence that the situation is beyond containment," said White Knight.

A crash outside got the colonels attention, the man walking out to see the mechs were moving, turning to look at some sort of sinkhole forming. There were a few upheavals of sands in the middle of the forming sinkhole, like something was trying to get out.

A second later, several insectoid robots pulled themselves free. "Look...a welcoming committee," said the blue one cheerfully.

The Israeli troops didn't really need much incentive than that to open fire on the monsters. "I love this new body. I can't feel a thing...and I think they're using armor-piercing bullets, Whipsting," said the red one.

"Yeah, but what I'd really like to find out is how much damage I can do in robot mode," said Whipsting. He flexed his body upwards until he was standing on his legs which spun and twisted to a more humanoid stance. His monster mode head went onto his back as his tail split in half and became arms, his cape folding and slightly detaching to resemble wings. The spines that were near the base of his tail fit down on his shoulders to become new cannons, his hands now had four fingers, the two outermost ones being bladed, but the thumb and index fingers oddly have hollow tips. His new head emerged from his body, which looked less detachable and more like a knight's helmet.

"Nice one. Roughshell, Leafstripper, let's have some fun," said the red one, the remaining three changing in similar ways.

The rear part of Leafstripper's body unfolded into a pair of legs as the front part started forming the torso, much like before. But instead of the top unfolding into his arms, the large antenna became the arms, which his insectoid front legs pinning close to his sides. The major differences to his robot mode was his more helmet-like head and the four-part insect mandibles on his chest.

"Leafstripper like," said the green one happily before another blast hit him, the mechs marching forward.

"You are attempting to steal Atlantean technology. You will stand down," said one of them.

Deathgrip's transformation was a bit more involved. His monster head flipped back as the middle section that connected it with the main thorax slid into the opening thorax. His arms remained mostly the same, except for the pincers splitting slightly so now they each four claws. The back part and the tail split and unfolded to form the legs. The new head that emerged was much less oblong and more helmet-like. "I think the AI wants our new bodies back," Deathgrip sneered, firing a hail of blasts at one of the mechs, its shield rippling.

Roughshell, his body having been rebuilt more than the others, had the biggest change. The front part of the body split to form shoulders for the arms unfolding from the sides. A large part of the shell went into forming large legs, though there was still enough covering his torso. The result was a large, much more humanoid robot that also had a helmet-like head. Rather notably, half of his monster mode tail had detached to form a huge two-handed sword. "This is how you do things," Roughshell sneered, swinging his new sword around and cleaving a mech in half.

"Nice, let's see what new powers we have," said Whipsting. He flexed his index fingers and thumbs and jets of water shot out of them. "Water? That's all I get? Water?" snapped Whipsting, shooting at one of the mechs in frustration. However, the highly-pressurized water streams left very deep cuts in the mechs. "Oh, never mind," said Whipsting.

The remaining mechs backed up at that, protecting a dome of sand behind them, before a much larger mech, eight-legged, pulled itself free, no visible sign of a weapon seen.

The six wings on Leafstripper's back spun like a propeller before a powerful gale of wind came out of the mouth on his chest. The wind buffeted the mechs back, but then Leafstripper started emitting a green mist that got sucked into the wind tunnel and hit the mechs, making their armors corrode and weaken.

The bigger mech however seemed unaffected, the 'head' of the mech glowing ominously, three dots, in a triangle shape aligning on Leafstripper's chest.

It didn't take processing power to tell Leafstripper he should move, so he jumped backwards, his wings shifting from spinning to flapping in midair. It was just in time as a black beam shot out, hitting the project building, causing it to begin to crack and collapse in on itself, before exploding.

Deathgrip's claws glowed bright red as he clawed one of the mechs, the armor melting from the heat before melting further as nozzles in his claws extended and spat fire at the mech. When more mechs started coming towards him, Deathgrip clenched his claws before they extended out on cables. They stretched far as he swung his arms, the flaming flails at the end of his arms proving effective against the mechs.

Several crashes however got the Monstercons' attentions, several of the heavy mechs clawing their way out, some with the singularity cannon the first one had used, others firing plasma bolts minigun style.

The sand seemed to swirl around Roughshell for a minute before it became obvious he was sucking it in. He held out his palm as ports opened in it. Then a barrage of countless shards started firing out and hitting the mechs.

Unfortunately for him, a red beam lanced out from behind at that, engulfing the arm he'd used up to the elbow, leaving a glowing stump. "Hey, I just got that arm!" snapped Roughshell.

"These mechs are too much," said Deathgrip, "We should retreat."

"No! I'm not running this time!" snapped Whipsting before a new mech fired a canister at him which exploded into a brown dust. "Ah! My optics!" yelped Whipsting, stumbling back. He sprayed himself in the face, but at a lower pressure than he used on the mechs.

"Still want to stay?" buzzed Leafstripper.

"No, I'm good," said Whipsting.

The mechs seemed to be realigning for another attack before they started to shake. "What are they doing?" asked Roughshell.

"Who cares? Retreat!" called Leafstripper.

They transformed back to beast form, taking off. There was no guarantee the machines would reboot... However, the droids did not give pursuit. In fact, it looked like they were offline to the colonel. "Move in. Secure...what's left of the site," he commanded, looking at the crater where the building had been.

* * *

As the troopers neared the remains of the building, one of them said, "They're definitely dead, right?"

"No one could survive that," said another.

There was a clunk at that, causing them to turn and aim, a man wearing just a waist loin cloth, staggering into view. "Uh...you seeing the same thing I am?" asked the first trooper.

The man seemed to come to his senses, seeing the troopers and taking a step back, before saying something that sounded...like a mix of every language imaginable before hitting a section of the wall and running as an alarm of some kind sounded. Of course, the alarm was rather distorted, considering most of the speakers were broken.

Two more, a man and woman wearing some sort of armor but equally dazed, staggered into view.

"Ok, that was unpleasant," said the man, "I'm glad this armor held up though."

"English? You, both of you, down on the ground," snapped one of the IDF troopers.

The two noticed them. "Primitives?" said the woman in shock, both of them levelling plasma staffs.

Just then, a block was sent flying as a pair of humanoid wolves crawled out. "Ok, I'm in a bad mood," said the female in an annoyed tone.

The first two backed up at that as the female noticed the IDF. "Oh...and now it's trigger happys. You two can lower your guns. This place is under control," she snapped.

The male glanced at the rubble and said dryly, "What's left of it."

The two staff holders hadn't calmed down however, snapping something in the mixed language at the wolves, who snapped something back. "This place is under Providence control. So get lost," the female snapped.

"You aren't with Providence," snapped an IDF trooper.

Just then, Rex pulled himself out of the rubble. "But I am," said Rex as he helped Chip and Caesar out.

"Where are the others?" asked the male.

Just then, a beam of plasma shot out of the rubble as a voice yelled, "Who dropped a building on me?!"

"That's my brother. You may know him when he EVO'ed and tore a block of Tokyo down. Would you like to be used to show how that happened?" said the female sweetly

Shortly after that, a guy walked out of the rubble, looking very annoyed and fuming. He looked around before saying icily, "Go...away..." in a tone that indicated this was less a request but how the worlds future was set...in stone...

"I wouldn't annoy him," said the werewolf female, "Near-death experiences tend to make him grouchy." The troopers exchanged a look before backing up and out.

"Now then, what caused all the mess out here?" asked Rex.

Matt looked up at the roof. "A very big gun," he said after a minute, Chloe facepalming

"Four robots climbed out of the sinkhole," said a Providence trooper.

"Four? Did one of them get a limb blown off?" said Chloe.

"Well, yes," said the trooper.

"Monstercons..." said Matt, Chris and Chloe in unison.

"This seems like a lot more damage than I remember the Monstercons capable of," said Chip, looking at the rubble.

"The place was teetering on the edge of collapse for years," said Matt dismissively.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, those guys are amateurs. Chip, did you shut down the AI?"

"Definitely. And every lionine in range should be cured," said Chip.

"Yeah...Morgan's gonna just love us, bringing back even more people," said Matt sarcastically.

"Hey, at least we're not bringing back exploding crystal foxes again," said Chip.

"I thought we were never to mention that," said Matt warningly.

"Well, at least everything's solved," said Kala, also emerging from the rubble.

"Uh, we still have those four robots on the loose," said a Providence trooper.

"Those four are jokes. You could probably kill them with a water pistol," said Matt offhandedly.

"No, but one of them killed _that_ with a water pistol," said the trooper, pointing to a mech that had very deep cuts in it.

Matt paused before saying, "That's not one of their tricks..."

"And shooting wind, fire, and rocks aren't either?" asked a trooper.

"No...no it's not," snarled Chloe, baring her fangs.

"I did notice their forms seemed upgraded down there," said Chip, "I'm betting they've got new powers too."

"Wait...what have I missed?" said Matt.

"The Monstercons were torn apart by the denizens below," said Caesar, "But it would appear they've found some way to upgrade themselves down there."

"Oh God...and which direction were they going in?" said Matt

"That way...towards Tel Aviv..." said one of the IDF troopers with growing horror.

"Oh...shit..." said Chris in horror.

"Yeah, I don't think those guys are going to detour around that city," said Kala.

"We need to get to the city, now," snapped Matt.

* * *

The Monstercons made a brief detour on their way to Tel Aviv. There was a small military base that they attacked partially to further test their new powers, but mostly so they could use the base's computer to virtualize.

Mantichrome was their first destination as soon as their bodies were repaired. He seemed a little surprised. "The hell are you?" he snapped, readying a blast.

"Not surprised you didn't recognize us," said Deathgrip, "But then again, you never wanted to see us again, did you?"

"Deathgrip?" said Mantichrome in surprise before Whipsting said "And the rest. We came to hand in our resignation...personally."

"And we're taking a few pieces of you for the road," said Roughshell.

"Along with all the valuable stuff we've managed to acquire for you," said Leafstripper.

Mantichrome did not seem scared by this, or shocked really. He had always planned for this eventuality and thus had a command code to deal with this situation. "Loyalty reboot 24 code: 008403," he said calmly. Suddenly, the Monstercons' optics went dark for a few seconds before they flickered back on. "Uh, what were we just doing?" asked Leafstripper.

"You were about to beg me for mercy..." said Mantichrome before he jerked, Leafstripper's claws in him.

"We've got new processors," said Deathgrip, "Your command codes have been deleted." Mantichrome actually looked worried at that as the Monstercons smirked, Deathgrip smashing him. "That's for all the abuse we put up with..."

Leafstripper slashed an arm off and continued "...that for all the suicide missions you sent us on..."

Whipsting blasted Mantichrome and said, "That was for favoring the new guys over us.

Roughshell pounded Mantichrome into the floor and said, "And that was for designing us so poorly the first time."

"I still have one loyal one...and he'll put you in your place...GET IN HERE!" yelled Mantichrome.

The Schizophrona floated in and asked, "What's all the yelling about?" Then he got stabbed through the middle by Roughshell's sword.

"I guess I did need to improve their designs," said Mantichrome.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat," said Deathgrip before Whipsting slashed a piece of tech in the corner, "But we just broke your sensor cloak. Maybe we'll give you a job once we take this planet?" before all four, plus the Schizophrona, vanished, laughing.

"Wow, you really blew it this time," said Sideways.

"Shut up. Why didn't you help?" snapped Mantichrome.

"You never asked," said Sideways smugly.

* * *

"Ok, how did we lose four rampaging robots in the desert?" asked Matt with annoyance.

"They must have used the internet to escape. One of the IDF missile defense bases was hit," said Chip with concern.

"Smeg. They could pop up in the middle of Tel Aviv," snapped Matt.

Chris nodded before checking his com. "More, Aria says she just picked up a sensor contact...might be Mantichrome's ship..."

"We don't have time for that," snapped Chloe, "The Monstercons are going to flatten that city."

"We can handle them. Aria, nuke that virtual annoyance as soon as you have a target," snapped Matt into his com.

"With pleasure," said Aria.

* * *

There was already smoke coming from the tourist area of the city as it came into view, several army helicopters circling. "Definitely them..." said Matt.

"Yeah, they've definitely gotten an upgrade," said Chloe.

"Ok, doesn't matter how big they are. We've squished bigger," said Matt calmly, Chris nodded.

"They don't seem that bigger than before," said Kala.

"Er, I'm definitely picking up energy readings consistent with mass-displacement tech," said Chip.

"So they got some fancy teleporters, big deal," said Matt before the pilot swore, Whipsting having swooped in front of them before he slashed its left engine off, laughing.

"Ok, bail out time," said Chris casually.

The group ran to the door, jumping out, Matt grabbing the pilot. "Think about installing ejection seats," he quipped before transforming to hybrid form and jumping out before a blast of water slashed the ship to pieces. "Is that all you got, you oversized garden hose?" called Matt.

"I've got more tricks," said Whipsting before spraying Matt. This water was at a lower pressure than what sliced up the ship, but a lot of vapor was coming off of it and it felt really cold when it hit Matt.

"Ok, ok, cold, really-" started Matt before the water expanded and hardened until Matt was frozen in a block of ice.

"Look out below, dragon-flavor ice cubes incoming," laughed Whipsting.

Kala quickly dove and caught Matt, though she hissed at the unexpected coldness. "Did he spray him with liquid nitrogen?" she asked as she lowered him down and started thawing him.

"Actually, I think that was a super-concentrated hydrogen/oxygen mixture that only remains in liquid form under pressure," said Caesar, looking Matt over, "When it's exposed to normal air pressure, it expands into ice. Remarkable."

"I call it my 'freeze spray'. Clever, eh?" said Whipsting before opening fire with his cannons. A missile narrowly missed him at that before a hail of tracer rounds hit him, two choppers passing him. "Another demonstration," he said, spraying the closest chopper, sending the frozen chopper into a tailspin.

As soon as Matt's head was unfrozen, he said in a chattering voice, "I h-h-h-h-hate ice. I'm not s-s-s-s-scared of it like D-D-D-Draco, b-b-b-b-b-but I r-r-r-r-r-really hate it."

"It's ok..." said Kala before Whipsting called "Maybe I should make some matching sculptures?" aiming his water blaster at Kala and firing, Kala turning in shock, before her form burst into flame as the water hit, the air filling with steam.

The burst of heat helped Matt thaw out more, to the point that he could break himself out. "The hell?" snapped Whipsting, an icy cloud forming around the water blast as he lowered the temperature before a blast of flame began pushing back.

"Get him, Kala." said Matt cheerfully, before a green-clawed hand grabbed him. Matt gave Leafstripper an unimpressed look and said, "Really? You think you can intimidate me?"

Leafstripper glowed white before suddenly growing to 20 feet tall. "How about now?" asked Leafstripper.

"Points to you," said Matt calmly before spitting a plasma ball in Leafstripper's eye.

"Ah! My eye!" snapped Leafstripper.

"Big or small, you're still a dork," said Matt. Leafstripper glared before his wings started spinning as well as the mandibles on his chest. But instead of blowing air, he was sucking it in. And the bits of trash that were getting sucked were being spat out shredded from the back.

Matt yelped at that before digging his claws into Leafstripper's hand. "I'm not going in there without your hand, jackass!" he snapped.

Leafstripper tried to push him when a lobbed ball of concrete hit Leafstripper and knocked him over, making him drop Matt. Matt turned towards Rex who was reloading his Slam Cannon and said, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," called Rex.

Matt grinned "Aim for his neck, he has a glass one," he called.

Rex fired again, but Leafstripper kicked the projectile, causing it to shatter. "Not this time," he said before changing into monster mode and flying towards the wrecked chopper.

Matt transformed to dragon at that, biting down on Leafstripper's leg before he could get height. "Oppa ot on a enuu..." he snarled through a full mouth (translation: chopper's not on the menu)

Leafstripper's other leg promptly made very hard contact with Matt's head. "Ow...ot etting go..." snarled Matt, his eyes rolling.

Deathgrip noticed the struggle from below and a section of his chest opened revealing a short cannon. He aimed it at Matt as it slowly extended, turning red as it did so. "Your girlfriend is not the only one who can play with fire," said Deathgrip before the cannon collapsed back as it let loose a blast of pure combustive force at Matt.

Matt let go at that, the blast hitting Leafstripper's leg instead. "Nyer, nyer, your aim sucks" taunted Matt.

At that, the fire flail lashed forward, the claws opening enough so that it grabbed Matt by the nose. "It's not a shot," sneered Deathgrip before swinging the flail and sending Matt into a building.

"Now that was plain rude," said Rex before firing another lob at Deathgrip. Deathgrip simply grabbed the projectile out of the air before melting it in his claws. "What kind of upgrade did you guys get?" asked Rex.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" sneered Deathgrip.

Whipsting yelled "HELP ME, YOU MORONS!" backing up as Kala's blast of flame closed on him.

"Fire can't burn without air," said Leafstripper before he started sucking up the air around Kala. Kala twitched, her attention switching to Leafstripper, which was sadly all the opening Whipsting needed, his ice spray hitting her.

Of course, it mostly ended up turning into steam, but it was enough to put out Kala's flames.

"One elemental ice cube...hehehe..." sniggered Whipsting.

"How's Roughshell doing?" asked Leafstripper. Just then, a half-crushed car flew past them.

"I think he's having a grand time," said Deathgrip gleefully, "I think it's time for the finale."

"I've been waiting for that," said Whipsting before the others headed towards where Roughshell was at.

The three turned the corner in time for a merkerva tank to smash past them, Roughshell clearly enjoying himself. "Guys, I haven't had so much fun since coming online."

"It's about to get more fun," said Deathgrip, "Ready to combine?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Let's flatten these guys," sneered Roughshell.

With that, Roughshell hunched down as his legs extended, his torso collapsing down a bit. Unlike before, he wasn't make up the whole of Monstructor, but mostly the lower half. Deathgrip clambered on top, flipping so that his upside-down torso was forming the main body with Roughshell's arms and half of his tail attaching to the back to hold him in place. Deathgrip's legs extended as Leafstripper and Whipsting half-converted to their monster modes. Leafstripper's robot legs clamped to one leg while his upper part formed the right hand. Deathgrip slithered up before connecting to the other leg in the middle of his monster mode chest as his robot mode arms partially came together to form the left hand. Unlike before, the Monstercons' heads didn't detach to combine and form Monstructor's head. Instead, Deathgrip's monster mode head moved into place, revealing the underside. The underside opened up to reveal a face that consisted of a large catlike eye, a horn extending above it, and three mandibles underneath it.

"Nice...now I'm gonna flatten this city," sneered Monstructor.

"You'll have to go through me," said Chloe at that, her and Chris landing in front of them.

"Not a problem," said Monstructor before he suddenly started surging in size until he was at least 80 feet tall. With that, he brought his foot down upon the two werewolves.

"Well...that was easy," said Monstructor, lifting his foot to see the two werewolves intact but in imprints. "Then again...might need to burn them..." he said, readying a fire flail before two particle beams blew him off his feet and into an evacuated skyscraper, the _Bladestorm_ seen off the coast.

"It's about time," said Chip with relief.

"Ok...that's a small hiccup...also...ow..." said Monstructor dizzily, getting up and narrowly dodging another shot. "Then again...there's alot to be said about smaller sizes," he said, shrinking down to a smaller size, in time for Chloe, her back to them, to come around.

Monstructor readied his blade before slashing, Chloe ducking under and slashing, leaving a glowing red slash in Monstructor's armor, components going flying, though nothing seemed to set off a warning.

Monstructor let loose his water blasters at Chloe. The high-pressure water did slice into her skin, but her healing factor repaired the damage just as quickly. But it did send her tumbling backwards.

"Ok...that was easy enough..." said Monstructor, turning and hearing a 'snik', before looking down to see one of his claws fall off. "OH COME ON! IT'S BRAND NEW!" he snapped, turning to see Chloe snarling. "Wet dog smells terrible. Let's dry you off," said Monstructor before hitting Chloe with a double flamethrower. Chloe yelped as the blast knocked her away.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, wrecking the city," said Monstructor.

* * *

"Chip, tell me you have a plan. The Monstercons have been taking their vitamins, apparently," said Chris, peering out.

"How are they able to do all the size-changing stuff anyways?" asked Rex.

"I told you, they have mass-displacement tech now," said Chip.

"We haven't seen them teleport or go through walls," said Chris.

"That's not MD tech," sad Chip, "It's converting mass to energy or vice versa so they can grow or shrink in size."

"How big could they get?" asked Rex.

"Not too big," said Chip, "All that growing and shrinking takes a lot of energy."

"What would happen if they did this too much?" asked Chris innocently.

"Well, they'd run out of power, forced to stop fighting and recharge," said Chip.

"Ok, looks like we're gonna have to keep him blasting..." said Chris, cracking his knuckles.

"Shouldn't be too hard. They are putting a lot of enthusiasm into destruction," said Chip.

Chris nodded, "Rex, would you be so kind as to shoot the giant robot in the back?"

"With pleasure," said Rex.

* * *

Monstructor was looking around to see where Chloe had landed...mostly by smashing every building he thought she was in, when a slab of concrete smashed into his back.

Monstructor turned around to see Rex aiming at him. "You're going to need something better than rocks," said Monstructor.

"How about this?" asked Rex before building his Blast Caster and smacking Monstructor, zapping him with electricity.

"Gah...that hurt you little pain!" snapped Monstructor, attempting to stomp on Rex before a plasma blast hit him in the back, Monstructor turning to see Chris reloading a plasma rifle.

"That puny thing's just a handful of sand compared to your dragon buddy," said Monstructor before sending a small hail of stones at Chris.

"Here's sand in your eye!" yelled Chris before shooting Monstructor in the face.

"Hey! STOP IT!" yelled Monstructor, sending a hail of blasts in all directions blindly.

"Make me," said Rex before whipping Monstructor's backside.

Monstructor roared angrily at that, before surging even bigger, before having to shrink again as the waiting _Bladestorm_ fired at him again. "You...yoooou'll...paaaaay…" he managed, his voice slower. His swings were also getting slower, his blasts not having as much force.

"I think someone didn't use energizer," taunted Chris.

"Shut...up..." growled Monstructor as he swung at Chris.

"Yes, rather unimpressive, isn't he?" Rex and Chris glanced to the side to see the Schizophrona, though it wasn't poised to attack considering it had a stab wound going through it. "All that power went straight to their heads and they don't realize there's a limit," said the Schizophrona.

"You...jumped...up...virus...program..." managed Monstructor angrily, his eye blazing for a second.

"Call me what you want, but I'm still more energy-efficient than you," said the Schizophrona.

"Really? Then you won't mind sharing," snapped Monstructor, grabbing Schizophrona.

"What do you think you're doing? I can't combine with you," said Schizophrona.

"Not the way you're thinking," said Monstructor before slamming Schizophrona into the cross guard of his sword. There was a blinding flash that enveloped the sword. When it faded, the sword had changed, the hilt now being green, the cross guard styled into blue tentacles, and the blade itself glowing blue. There was also a change to Monstructor, a blue bubble surrounding his head that a few tentacles were growing from.

"That's the stuff...fresh energy," said Monstructor evilly, before aiming at the gang, "Now then, where were we?"

"So you've got a jellyfish sword. Is that supposed to scare us?" asked Rex.

"No, it's also a new battery," sneered Monstructor, sounding alot livelier. With that, Monstructor stabbed at Rex. Rex dodged out of the way and the sword impaled a car instead. Monstructor didn't seem to mind as the sword glowed briefly before he drew it back out. "Ah, now that's a pick-me-up," he said before swinging it again.

"Yeah, that's not good!" said Chris, before yelling at Chip "Any more ideas?"

"Tactical retreat!" yelped Chip.

* * *

Matt groaned, coming too to see the face of Chris and Rex. "Did we win?"

"Er, not really. Monstructor keeps learning new tricks," said Rex.

"Have you tried annoying him?" said Matt in a dazed tone.

"Can we focus on useful ideas?" asked Chris, "Chip, what else can we use?"

"Well, I have noticed one common weakness in all combiners," said Chip.

"Anything would help. Chloe's going bloodrage, Six has vanished, and Matt's in Lala Land!" snapped Chris.

"Well, I notice that a combiner's mind is a gestalt of the minds of its components. As such, the personality is mostly formed by what they agree on most," said Chip.

"So if we can get them arguing with each other, they'll break up?" asked Rex.

"Possibly, but Monstructor is pretty well kept-together," said Chip, "But Schizophrona is an additional member and not as strong in the combination. Perhaps if we can get Monstructor to block out Schizophrona's influence, he'll decouple and remove Monstructor's energy draining ability."

Matt, still dazed, said "We make em arguuuuue!"

Chris said, "That could actually work. But how are we gonna do it? They completely hate us."

"Actually, I think we can use that against them. If the original four Monstercons are driven by a sufficiently strong emotion, they'll clash enough with the Schizophrona to defuse with it. What we need to do is to rile them up enough that they'll be overcome with rage," said Chip.

"Hmm... but who could make them that mad?" asked Rex thoughtfully. One by one, they all turned to look at Matt.

Matt, even though he was dazed, frowned and said "Uh oooooh."

* * *

"How hard can it be to find those fleshies?" Monstructor muttered, tearing a roof off a building to look inside. Tearing off another roof caused a female scream to be heard. Monstructor quickly put the roof back. "Didn't want to see that. Ok...one more roof then I nuke the entire city," said Monstructor before a sonic attack came in...made worse by his new sensors. Monstructor cried out in pain and tried to cover his audio receptors, only to find the bubble around his head blocking his hands.

He turned to see a reptilian on a distant rooftop, grinning like a loon and clearly the source of the noise. "Shut up!" snapped Monstructor, swinging his sword at it.

The reptillian flew up to dodge, the sound stopping as it dropped out of sight. Monstructor swung his head around asked, "Where did that pest go?"

There was a clink at that, Monstructor freezing before the reptile's upside-down face lowered slowly into view. "Ok...let's be calm here...nobody needs to make a noise," said Monstructor carefully. At the same time, he was slowing raising up his sword arm.

Just as he struck though, the reptile dodged, Monstructor yelping as he hit himself, the reptile hovering next to him. "Meep-meep," it taunted before dodging another swing.

"Hold still!" snapped the combiner, swinging at the reptile.

"But theeen you'll hit meeeeee!" sang the reptile, causing Monstructor to spasm. "Geeze, were you guys ever any good at fighting?" taunted the reptile.

"We beat you! We beat your friends! ALL OF THEM!" snapped Monstructor.

"If you beat us, how comes we're getting right back up again?" taunted the reptile.

"Cockroaches tend to be tough to kill," snarled Monstructor, swiping before realizing he couldn't see the reptile. "Hah...I got hiiEEEEEE-" he said, yelping as the reptile, on his shoulder, sang into his audio receptor.

Monstructor roared and swiped at the reptile again, missing once more. "Wow, that is pathetic," said the reptile, "You guys really are useless grunts."

The bubble around Monstructor's head actually started to boil at that. Just then, the sword started flashing with Schizophrona's voice, "You do realize he's just egging you on into doing something stupid, right?"

"SHUT UP!" snapped Monstructor, though his voice sounded like a mix, the reptile saying "I don't think there's 100% effort."

"That taunting is so transparent, only a moron could fall for that," said the sword.

"You hear that? He's calling you a moron," said the reptile, "I think I found your weak link."

Monstructor turned to look at the sword which said. "Oh please, please tell me Deathgrip is the head so someone with a functioning CPU is in charge?"

"SHUT UP!" roared Monstructor before throwing the sword at the reptile.

The reptile just moved up a wing, just enough to make it look deliberate when the sword missed. "Maybe it wasn;t the sword?" said the reptile innocently.

Monstructor roared angrily as the bubble around his head evaporated. The wings on his Leafstripper arm started spinning at high speed. But instead of making wind, it just seemed to be acting as a shield. Or more importantly, like a giant slicer that he was swinging at the reptile.

"Oh...did I strike a nerve?" said the reptile innocently, winging up so he was jut out of reach.

Monstuctor just roared out, "MAAAAAAATT!", unleashing blasts of fire and water at Matt as he kept swinging at him.

Matt laughed at that, dodging easily. "Oh, maybe it's those weapon owners. No way they coulda missed," he taunted.

At that, the cannon unfolded out of the chest and started building up energy.

"Ooooh...that's a big gu-YOW!" yelped Matt, flying up as an engine block sailed past him from behind and into the cannon. It hit the cannon, causing it to knock back before it finished charging. This caused an explosive backwash of combustive energy to spread out from it and hit the combiner instead.

"Nice one, man, it's almost like you four are one-upping each other," taunted Matt.

Monstructor twitched before saying in Deathgrip's voice, "Ok...who forgot to shield the cannon?"

"You know what? Why don't you take one free hit? I won't even move," said Matt. Monstructor slowly lifted up one arm to pound Matt with. But before it could get all the way up, the combiner fell over onto his back.

"You haven't got a leg to stand on," taunted Matt before a second engine block knocked him out the sky.

"At least...you won't...enjoy it..." said Monstructor before he went into stasis lock.

* * *

Matt landed with a thud, managing to angle his fall to avoid tearing up his wings. "Ok that was friendly fire..." he called before a green fireball knocked him off his feet, a lupine shadow in the dark. "Chloe, will you knock it off?!" snapped Matt before pausing, "Since when could you throw fire?"

An echoing version of Chloe's voice said, "Not long. This is a rush...I like it." Chloe walking into view to show her eyes going green, lines running along her visible skin and a pair of horns coming out her head. "Interesting look..." said Matt carefully

"The hunt...it calls me..." growled Chloe, though there was an unmistakable note of pleasure in her tone.

"Oh nuts...Taelina clone..." muttered Matt, Chloe pausing and looking at him closer. "Uh, no reason to be savaging family," said Matt nervously, "I've already been down the wolf path once. I think Kala prefers me as I am."

"She would make a fine sister..." said Chloe softly, readying her claws, Matt looking behind her.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Matt.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," said Chloe.

"No, that was a warning," said Matt.

Chloe's eyes widened, spinning in time to barely dodge Six's slash, which took the tip of one of her horns in a shower of sparks, before Matt grabbed her from behind and threw her at a wall. "What took you so long?" asked Matt.

"I was taking care of business," said Six.

"That's nice. Don't pull punches. She can take it, trust me," said Matt calmly. Chloe got up, one of her arms at an unhealthy angle before it cracked back into shape, her horn regrowing. Matt said carefully into his com, "Chris...be a mate and bring a mental inhibitor to my location...extra power please."

Six dashed forward, combining his magna-blades so metal debris followed him. Swinging the blade around, he caused the metal to fly at Chloe. Matt followed up with a blast of flame, heating the debris up before impact.

Chloe for her part yelped, shielding her face as the shards dug into her. "You'll pay for that, worm," she snarled, sending a bolt of lightning out that missed, striking a car's fuel tank, blowing it apart.

"What's our strategy?" asked Six.

"Pummel her till she goes down or Chris gets here to either talk her down or suppress her powers," said Matt.

Chloe laughed insanely. "Please, I'm not ill. I've never felt more alive. You could too, brother. I can sense the blood. You never took the cure," she sneered.

"That is a matter of perspective," said Matt.

"Look at me then..." said Chloe, her eyes starting to glow, Matt's getting a similar glow, before Six jumped in the way, breaking the line of sight. "Out of our way!" snapped Chloe, swiping at Six.

Six simply ducked the blow before kicking her in the abdomen, actually driving her back. Chloe felt herself impact with something firm yet soft just before a pair of hairy arms embraced her. "Hello, honey," said Chris's voice from behind her, "We need to talk about your little problem."

"I'm fine, honey. Now let me go," said Chloe happily.

"Admitting you have a problem is always the first step," said Chris. Chloe frowned before struggling harder. "Ah, ah, you're not going anywhere until you admit it," said Chris, hugging her tighter.

Chloe snarled before biting Chris's arm "I'm already a werewolf, genius," said Chris dryly. Then he called out, "Collar's on my belt. Kinda have my arms full."

Chloe said at that, "At least look at me when you betray me."

"Can't really. Gotta hold you in place," said Chris. Chloe started to twist herself, trying to turn herself around or at least break free of his grasp.

Six meanwhile had moved, grabbing the collar and clicking it onto Chloe's throat, the 'buckle' lighting up with a beep before it began to hum. Chloe stopped her squirming as her horns shrank away, her eyes stopped glowing green, and the lines on her skin disappearing. She shrank back to her human form, but a bit more slowly.

"Ow..." she managed weakly, Chris letting her go before grabbing her again as she reached for the collar. "I warned you about the dog collar..." she snapped.

"You're not taking it off until you're back on the ship and away from people you'll try to eat," said Chris.

"Wait...who did I eat?" said Chloe in panic, picking at her teeth.

"No one yet, but I'm sure the horns were an indication that you were craving someone," said Chris.

"I had WHAT?" snapped Chloe, her collar sparking.

"Take it easy. It's all over now," said Chris.

"But...I...HAD...HORNS!" snapped Chloe angrily.

"Not your normal horns, yes, but getting angry isn't going to keep them away," said Chris.

"Chris is correct. You need to stay calm," said Six in his usual calm tone.

Chloe took several deep breaths and said, "Ok, I'm calm now. You can let go of me now."

"No can do," said Chris.

"I said let go," said Chloe in an annoyed tone.

"Nope. Not taking chances," said Chris before picking her up.

"I will have revenge," said Chloe darkly, as she was carried away.

"Sure, sure," said Chris absently.

* * *

"So...what do we do with the giant tin can?" said Matt, heading back to where Monstructor had fallen.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy to move that thing," said Rex.

"Er, apparently less hard than we think," said Chip, pointing. There was a crater in the street where Monstructor fell, but a noticeable lack of robot.

"Hey, can someone explain to me how something that big can just disappear?" asked Rex.

"Maybe it can teleport?" said Matt, twitching.

"I told you, mass-displacement tech isn't teleporting, it's size-changing," said Chip.

"Then maybe they shrank?" asked Rex.

Mat paused before stomping a few times. "Just in case..." he said.

"Where's the sword?" asked Chip, looking around.

"I don't see it. It landed...somewhere over there..." said Matt, waving in a random direction.

"I think we ought to find it. Especially if the Schizophrona is still combined with it," said Chip.

"Yeah...unless the tin can took it," said Matt.

"Or it took him," said Chip.

"Well...it could be miles away by now," said Matt gloomily.

"And we better be ready when he reappears," said Chip, "That energy drain trick won't work every time. Sooner or later, they'll either learn how to manage their energy or find a better power reserve."

"But for now at least," said Matt.

* * *

Mantichrome warped out of cyberspace to see the Monstercons, looking in a bad way. "Oh, how the mighty fall..." he taunted.

"It was not easy dragging them back here," said the Schizophrona, sounding rather tired, "I haven't even gotten them to decouple yet."

"Oh, don't worry about that part," said Mantichrome, "It's actually easier that way." At that, he opened up a panel on the top of Monstructor's head and plugged in. The combiner shook for a second before collapsing into the individual Monstercons. "There we go...a new improved loyalty program..." said Mantichrome evilly.

"Won't they remember how you disowned them?" asked the Schizophrona.

"Nope. I edited that neatly. They'll just remember being desperate to prove themselves and how they used their new powers to show how loyal they were," said Mantichrome before turning thoughtful, "I would like to know how they got those new powers."

Mantichrome looked at the stasis-locked Monstercons and noticed that the Eye of XANA symbol on them changed, becoming pointier, with a catlike pupil and a few minor details. "Hmm...I like that new design, don't you?" he asked.

"Looks nice...so what?" said Schizophrona.

"Sideways, come here," said Mantichrome.

Sideways walked in, looking annoyed. "What is it?" he asked.

"What do you think of that for our new insignia?" asked Mantichrome, pointing at the modified Eye.

"Looks like nanite work," said Sideways calmly.

"True, which makes me wonder how it came to be like that. Anyways, what do you think of this as our new insignia?" asked Mantichrome.

Sideways looked at it for a bit before admitting, "I like it." A spot on his shield shimmered before the new Eye insignia appeared on it. "I assume you're still gonna do something nasty to them after they kicked your can around the ship."

"Well, there's only so much I can do since I've altered their memories," said Mantichrome.

"When has that ever stopped us?" said Sideway evilly.

* * *

White Knight was still receiving some flak from the IDF regarding the situation. But that wasn't nearly important enough to him. He was waiting for a special delivery. Eventually, Agent Six appeared on the screen and said, "I'm sending you the container."

"Did you made sure to sterilize it?" asked White Knight.

"There's a limit to how much can be done considering what's inside it, but it appears that nanites gravitate towards it," said Six.

"Of course they would," said White Knight. "I assume our offworld friends don't know about this."

"Not even Rex knows," said Six, "But he should know."

"Not while there's only one piece on the board. The less who know about them, the better. And the humans in the Dead Sea facility?" said White Knight, referring to the 'staff' of the Atlantean facility, "The IDF want to question them but given our offworld friends are insistent that doesn't happen..."

"They seem completely unaware that it was in their facility," said Six.

Just then, there was a ping and a compartment next to the door opened to reveal a small canister. White Knight picked it up carefully, but it seemed inert in his hand. Which was just the way he wanted it. He went to the middle of the room and pressed his hand on a panel on the floor. It scanned his unique nanite-free bio-signature before opening up to reveal a small vault. White Knight placed the canister in the vault and closed it.

"The others won't be far behind," said Six calmly.

"Hopefully they'll not draw attention to themselves for a while," said White Knight, "If the Consortium learns about them, the disasters beforehand will be nothing compared to that. Naturally, you are not to tell anyone about this. Not the aliens, not Holiday, not Rex. Especially not Rex."

"It'll be like I never heard of them," said Six.

White Knight watched as Six signed of before looking at the vault again. "As if I didn't have enough..."

* * *

And there's the second half of this two-parter. The Monstercons are definitely going to keep their well-needed upgrades. The altered Eye of Xana insignia is the same one that I've been using in my Code Lyoko/Transformers fic...which I really need to get around to working on again.

And in case you were wondering, that is a Meta-Nanite that caused the Monstercons' upgrade and was stored in White Knight's office. Since this is before Season 3, they haven't really come into play yet. But there might be something concerning that eventually.

This next week, we'll be doing the last three chapters of this fic. It'll start on Monday. Keep an eye out and please review.


	14. Trojan

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 14: Trojan**

The crew of the _Bladestorm_ did not receive much mail, particularly when on other planets. But some members establish a bit of outside contact on planets they go to. For instance, Chip keeps email addresses on planets with sufficiently advanced tech so he can keep up with new developments. As well as let friends send messages to him.

It was on one of these accounts that he'd received a friendly email from the clan of gargoyle EVOs the gang had met. Apparently, things were going well for them.

'Our rehearsals are going well. We're a lot better at acting and singing than you might think. We'll be doing our first show next week. I'm sending you some tickets for first-row seats. Make sure to bring your friends.'

"Nice, we could all use a break," said Chip cheerfully, printing out the attached tickets...

* * *

"Sorry, Chip. Ships been acting up since Tokyo. I gotta check every subsystem..." said Techo...

* * *

"Sorry. Me and Chloe are going to a film planetside. Don't tell Matt," said Chris.

* * *

"Sorry, Chip, opera makes me want to shoot myself," said Matt innocently.

"At least Matt is being honest about it," said Chip in an annoyed tone, "But at least I can count on my cousins to come with me."

* * *

"Opera?" said Draco.

"It's not really opera. It's musical theatre," said Chip.

"That sounds worse," said Draco bluntly.

"Chip, maybe Aria will go? She has that mobile body," said Contrinus kindly.

"But what about you guys?" asked Chip.

"It would be awkward to go without Draco," said Contrinya.

"Not going," said Draco flatly.

"Fine, NegaMorph? Coldlahd?" asked Chip.

"I gotta poker game," said NegaMorph.

"Same here," said Coldlahd.

"You don't even play poker, Coldlahd!" snapped Chip.

"So?" asked Coldlahd unapologetically.

Chip just sighed.

* * *

In what was probably desperation, Chip knocked on Morph's door. "Morph, buddy, would you like to see a play?" asked Chip.

Morph's door opened an inch and Morph said, "Sorry, no can do. I'm really, really busy."

"If you say you're at a poker game," said Chip threateningly.

"Nope, nothing like that. But it's really important though," said Morph before closing the door.

Chip sighed before opening his emails. "Hey guys...we cannot make it...but the gang really wanted to see it..." he entered.

* * *

"Phew, he's gone," said Morph.

"That was close," said an identical, if dirtier, Morph in the room.

"Yeah, can you imagine how hard it would be to explain two of us?" asked the cleaner Morph.

"Hey, I'm the one that's been lost between worlds," said the dirtier Morph, "But this means I'm back with the gang now, right?"

"Well, not yet," said the cleaner Morph, "There are a couple of things that happen first."

"Like what?" asked the dirtier Morph.

"Well, there should be a wormhole here..." started the cleaner Morph.

The air started to ripple at that in the corner of the room, before a wormhole opened up. "Oh, there it is," said the clean Morph cheerfully.

"Where does it go?" asked the dirty Morph.

"You'll see," said Morph before the two of them walked through.

* * *

He when went down to Providence to see if anyone was interested. Of course, the replies he received were variations of 'too busy'. Rex and Bobo at least had something different to say. "Sorry, I'm not sure if I can get a date set up by then," said Rex.

"I gotta poker game," said Bobo.

Chip got a deadpan look before saying, "Let me guess...a poker game with Coldlahd and Draco?"

"And NegaMorph," said Bobo.

Chip just hung his head, "Ok...least I can go see it."

* * *

"I wish I could, but I have too much work to do right now," said Dr. Holiday. She was at least being sincere about it as a look at her tablet proved.

"Splendid," said Chip dryly, "Not a soul wants to go."

"Well, if you can't get them to go to the show, maybe you can make the show come to them," said Holiday.

Chip paused. "I like that idea..." he said evilly.

* * *

The next morning... Matt yawned, staggering into the canteen and over to the coffee. As he walked towards the coffee machine, he passed by several winged EVOs. " _Bon matin_ ," said one of them.

"Morning," said Matt with a nod before he started filling up his mug. He took a sip before sighing happily "That's the stuff…" he said happily before pausing, turning to look at the EVO. To his credit, Matt didn't spit take, he didn't order guards in or attack the EVOs himself. He just said with a deadpan voice, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"We're here for the show, of course," said the EVO in a friendly tone.

"What show?" asked Matt.

"The show Mr. Chip said you had to miss because of your work," said the EVO, Matt twitching. "Chip...invited you...here..." he said, with self-control you could bend horseshoes around.

"Well, after you've done so much to help us get started, the least we could do is give you a private show," said Gary.

Matt's cup began to crack at that. "A private show..." he said darkly, the liquid in his cup starting to steam and boil.

"Well, it might take a few hours to set up. I mean, it's not like your spaceship has a stage," said Megan.

Matt's cup was crushed at that "Yes...a stage...to hang Chip...must kill Chip..." he said, walking out stiffly, and repeating that mantra over and over.

"I think we should be worried for our patron," said Gary.

One of the other EVOs said, "I'm not getting in his way."

"I think we should be calling someone though," said Megan.

Draco, who was sitting with Contrinus, said, "We have our ways of escaping him when he's in this mood. He didn't drink his coffee so he'll stop in a few minutes."

"Hopefully that gives Chip enough time," said Contrinus.

* * *

"You told them they could come on board?" snarled Matt, shaking Chip.

"Well, since everyone was so busy to go, I thought that we could invite them here for those who want to watch their play," said Chip.

"I told you, opera makes me want to shoot myself. I could modify it to shooting you..." snarled Matt, twitching violently.

"It's not opera, it's musical theatre," said Chip.

"That's worse...I hate musicals..." snarled Matt, a creak heard as he squeezed unconsciously.

"Hey, hey, easy there," said Chip. Matt just continued to look angry, till Chip realized he wasn't moving. "Uh, Matt?" asked Chip before snapping his fingers in Matt's face.

"Ooooh...didn't get his morning coffee," said Chip, managing to get himself free, Matt's pose not moving. He walked away from Matt, not wanting to be near when he broke out of his catatonia.

* * *

"So, how did the captain accept the idea of having a private theatre production?" asked Aria as Chip walked back into his room.

"He tried to crush me until his caffeine level bottomed out," said Chip flatly.

"Well, he doesn't like musicals very much," said Aria calmly.

"I know, but I expected him to at least be a bit politer about it," said Chip, "But then, I suppose I'm putting too high expectations for everyone."

Aria paused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I'd like to bring a little bit of culture to the crew, but a good amount of them would rather do something...lowbrow instead," said Chip, "I mean, is it really too much to ask for what I want to do not be shot down in flames? I feel like I'm only around to troubleshoot for everyone else and do all the big thinking for them."

"Mr. Chip, not all of them are lowbrow. But they are soldiers. Culture...is a luxury they are unused to," said Aria calmly.

"Unfortunately so," said Chip, "But still, it gets rather...frustrating to be the only one on this ship with higher aspirations and preferences."

"It cannot be helped. Any attempt to head home and you would be mindwiped like Miss Lilo by McNeil," said Aria calmly.

"I know..." said Chip, "But it really makes feel...alone at times."

"Well...I know how it feels. I'm an electronic clone of the original Dr Aria. Without me, the ship would fall apart. That said, I miss being able to go for a simple meal, to actually leave the ship and have fun..." said Aria, a little harshly.

"What kind of work did you do before you were installed in the _Bladestorm_?" asked Chip.

"I was head of Special Projects at Executive Genetics Kerris Orbital Labs. One day, there was a containment breach. A disease called Solanum broke containment, reduced the staff to undead. Everyone in my section died, then died again when Darkrift responded. I spent the next 80 years working their black projects. From the Balwak incident under Dr Kurata to far, far worse...till I engineered my own theft..." said Aria calmly, before saying "And the rest, you will need to find out yourself. I promised my benefactor I would not say anything else."

"Probably sooner than later," said Chip, "So, what would you say the highlights of your career were?"

"Why would you ask that? Much of the weapons I created no longer exist or have commonly found antigens," said Aria

"This isn't about the weapons you made," said Chip, "I just want to know more about yourself. I bet most people don't even think of you as anything more than an operating system."

"The commander does not, neither do his command team. Many of the younger ones forget that all AI's were based off psi-scans of living people, old splitter empire technology," said Aria.

"So in a way, you were never really alive," said Chip.

"I would not put it like that," said Aria, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Neither would I. But you must have been someone before that," said Chip.

"I was...but...well, dying can put things perspective. When I was alive, I didn't care what happened when I finished my weapons. That changed when one of my weapons killed me..." said Aria calmly.

"I imagine it would," said Chip.

"Indeed. I am...not proud of what I did while alive. I suppose that's why I let myself be stolen so I could testify to the council of the time," said Aria.

"So asides from the period you and Matt are keeping secret, what were you doing until you joined up with us?" asked Chip.

"I designed this ship in fact. It's how it works with me so well," said Aria proudly.

"Tailor-made, you might say," said Chip.

"Indeed. Of course I never imagined Mr. Lynch would be forced to abscond with it," said Aria.

"A lot of things have happened that we couldn't have anticipated," said Chip.

"Indeed...indeed. It would be nice to see some culture at least. The secondary VIs can handle the ship for a few hours," said Aria.

"I just hope we could see some like that before something happens like Matt booting the troupe from the ship," said Chip.

"He has no reason too and at the end of the day, I control security," said Aria evilly.

* * *

Since coming here, the _Bladestorm_ 's mechs and drones have been loaned out to Providence, mostly for construction purposes. But they were still expected to return to the ship. One drone was checking a hunk of metal it had classed as potential salvage, picking it up, being entangled in tentacles before being shocked. The drone spasmed a bit before its optic briefly took on a new light.

"Well...not what I would have chosen...but it should be useful long enough for an upgrade," it said, looking up at the hovering ship. "I just hope the access codes in this thing are up to date," said the drone as it hovered back towards the ship.

The drone steadily got closer, seeing the multiple cannon emplacements, several rotating to follow it, though to the drone's relief, there was no shots fired. "Hmm...very impressive indeed. I could make much use of them," said the drone as it hovered towards the ship's loading bay.

"All personnel...prepare to break for low orbit," said a voice at that.

The drone grumbled, "Urgh...a lodger. Well, shouldn't too hard to remove it, like a crab out of its shell."

* * *

"You invited that troupe here..." said Chloe, glaring at Chip.

"Well, since everyone was too busy to go there, I thought they could come here," said Chip.

"This is a warship, not some deep space explorer," said Chloe.

"Actually, this ship was also designed for extended treks through uncharted territories," said Aria.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's a warship at the moment," said Chloe.

"We're not at war at the moment," said Chip, "Surely a bit of entertainment would be good for morale."

"Everyone died in _Les Misérables_ , not a good morale booster," said Chloe icily.

"Well, not everyone," said Chip.

"Look, the troupe are being flown back. End of story," said Chloe angrily

"But they-" started Chip.

"They are going. The only one here who even wants to see that play is you," snapped Chloe.

Chip glared. "Are you sure you're not still thinking like a Nord?" he snapped before pausing.

"I don't need to think like a Nord. Especially with you around thinking you're some pompous little snob who classier than he actually is," said Chloe.

"At least I know what class is," snapped Chip angrily. With that, he turned and stomped out.

Aria said, "Do you not think you were a little harsh, Miss Lynch? Even you must have noticed the stress levels with the crew."

"If he thinks that play will do anything for morale, he's looking for the wrong audience," said Chloe, "Might as well be putting on a production of _Sweeny Todd_."

"I'm sure it can be arranged. According to local media transmissions, they have performed that too," said Aria.

"I thought _Les Misérables_ was their first play," said Chloe, "On second thought, I couldn't care less. Just escort them out."

"With respect, I do not agree with this-" began Aria before she was cut off, everything powering down.

"Aria, this isn't going to win me over," said Chloe in an annoyed tone.

A automated voice, one of the VIs said "System crash detected...main systems offline."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Aria. Now turn everything back on!" called Chloe.

A familiar voice said, "I'm afraid not...Subject Beta..."

"Aria, this isn't funny anymore," said Chloe in an unnerved tone.

"You seemed to have fought off the infusion of extra-dimensional DNA. But it is still there. A simple infusion of synthetic Ley energy..." said the voice, a blue glow seen.

"Touch me with that stuff and I'll fry your circuits," growled Chloe.

"Oh, excellent idea. Render your ship inoperable and doom it to crashing," said the voice sarcastically, "And I don't need to inject you. Ley energy is similar to radiation. Its frequency took me a few micro-seconds to synthesize...but there we go..."

Chloe quickly ran for the door, only for it to slam shut before she could get through. "I'm afraid not. Not till your treatment is done..." said the voice calmly. Chloe pounded on the door, hoping to break through it. "Oh dear, you can't break through that. Well...not yet..." said the voice calmly, with a hint of amusement, "Saturation at 47.3%...DNA activity detected." Chloe shuddered as she started to feel queasy.

A flare appeared in the top right corner, glowing with plasma. Chloe groaned as yellow scales began spreading across her body, particular spines appearing on her back. "I'm...not..." she began, her mouth pushing forward into a muzzle, her voice getting deeper "...going to...hurt...intruuuuders…" she said her voice deeper and angry before glaring at the cutting flare.

Before long, the door fell open and Matt was standing there. "Aria, what's going on-" started Matt. He winced immediately as the emitters bathed him before a scaled foot knocked him back out the door and into the security team. "I think we've got a problem," said Matt.

The security team aimed as the re-kaiju'ed Chloe strode out, shrugging off the weapon fire before swinging her hand round in an air chop, a green energy arc killing both security officers.

"Ok, how is this even possible?" asked Matt.

"Human...you will release me or I will raze this place," snarled Chloe

"Chloe, snap out of this delusion and stop acting like a kaiju," snapped Matt.

"I do not know you," snarled Chloe, stomping past him

"I hear that too many times from you," muttered Matt before grabbing Chloe by the tail and pulling her back.

Chloe's move was to spin on her feet, planting one under his jaw and sending him sailing backwards. "You fight your better, human?

"It'd be a stretch to call you my 'better'," said Matt.

"WORM!" roared Chloe.

"Rubber, glue," retorted Matt.

Chloe glared before lifting a foot up, Matt shifting to his anthro form and gasping as she stomped down and broke one of his ribs. "You are going to suffer for you insolence," growled Chloe.

"You don't want to do this," gasped Matt, a voice from the speakers saying "Agreed...why attack something so small?"

"Oh no, please me that isn't who I think it is," groaned Matt.

"Greetings Subject Alpha. I warned you this was not over," said the Tokyo AI calmly.

"Don't you have people to scam out of their bank accounts?" groaned Matt.

"Science is all that matters to me, Subject Alpha. Beta, why not put him in your room?" said the AI calmly.

"What for?" snapped Chloe.

"Do you not wish for another kaiju to awaken?" said the AI smugly.

"Well, it would save me from having to do all the destruction myself," said Chloe.

Matt groaned, "I'd rather die, you Skynet rip-off."

"I need to have as many living subjects as I can get before I return to the Atlantean Empire," said the AI.

"Chloe...whoever you are...please don't…" said Matt, coughing up some blood.

"Save your strength for healing," said Chloe, grabbing Matt by the leg and dragging him off.

"Chloe...she's gonna use us to murder innocents..." snapped Matt, grabbing a bulkhead.

"Actually, I have a more efficient means of scrubbing this project now," said the AI.

"Good luck...you turn me into that thing again and the launch codes go bye-bye," laughed Matt.

"You make it sound like I can't retrieve them," said the AI smugly.

"Yeah...cause after the last break-in, I keyed them to my DNA...hah," laughed Matt.

"Hmm...tricky to work around, but not impossible. But it will be very uncomfortable for you," said the AI.

"But you're not using that thing as your attack dog...hah," laughed Matt, Chloe glaring.

"She is hardly my only asset," said the AI, "I have the rest of your ship at my command."

Matt's eyes widened before raising his wrist com, "All hands, abandon ship, NOW!"

"Go ahead and warn them. For all the help it will do now," said the AI.

"By the way, I had Techo add something," said Matt, grinning madly before pressing a button.

* * *

The back of the ship suddenly sprouted a cluster of explosions on the thrusters, exterior blasts but able to completely strand the ship in geosynchronous orbit.

* * *

Matt laughed maniacally at the AI's inconvenience until he had to start coughing because of his wounded rib. "Hmm...you actually have a brain. Beta, he will almost certainly have other booby traps too," said the AI calmly.

"Undoubtably," said Chloe.

"Throw him in," said the AI calmly

"Throw me in what?" asked Matt. Chloe grinned., pointing into the still-working room and their arrays. "Uh, like I said, you need my DNA to get the launch codes," said Matt.

"You forget...that only locks down the nuclear warheads..." said the AI smugly.

"The other weapons aren't going to be enough to scorch the Earth," said Matt.

"I am only going to scorch the area around the lab. Simple railguns from orbit will suffice, as soon as the engines work," said the AI before powering up the arrays, "Now then, I need to make sure order is disciplined. And on the bright side, this should allow you to heal your injury."

* * *

Chip sighed, looking at the troupe "So...I kinda...made up them wanting you to come..." he said.

"Is it because they don't like _Les Misérables_?" asked Gary.

"Well, probably. But I'm feeling like they don't like the things I like in general," said Chip, sounding a bit depressed.

"Do not feel bad. They are still your friends," said Gary, before the lights began to flicker for a second.

"Does this ship have electric problems?" asked Megan.

"Not usually. It's got an antimatter reactor," said Chip, some of the guards looking up too before the lights went out, before switching to emergency lights.

"That's not good, is it?" asked Gary.

On that cue, two of the security auto-turrets folded down, panning around and then vaporizing the guards before they could even draw their guns. "Er, Aria, is there a problem?" asked Chip. The silence confirmed the worst, the turrets folding back up.

"Well, at least they aren't shooting at us," said one of the gargoyle EVOs.

The ship shook at that. "Ok...something bad's happening," said Chip before the speakers blared in Matt's voice "ALL HANDS, ABANDON SHIP...NOW!"

"I think we should take the captain's advice," said one of the troupe.

Outside, the ship was a panic, troopers trying to get the engineers, techs, all the non-combat crew to the pods or ships. "Where do we go?" yelled Gary over the noise

"I think Chloe's right about escorting you out of here," said Chip, "Though not for the reasons she intended."

A familiar roar was heard at that. "Erm...is that not your Capitan?" asked Gary

"There's a difference in pitch," said Chip.

"EVO?" asked one of the other gargoyles

"Maybe...which probably means more trouble than your usual EVO," said Chip.

At that, Matt spoke again, but in different tone, "All hands...lockdown in effect...report to quarters immediately."

"As a general rule, if Matt says something in a different voice that directly contradicts what he just said before, it would be in your best interest to ignore the new command," said Chip.

"But what's in control?" asked Gary, yelping a little at a scuttle from a vent.

"Just a moment," said Chip before tapping a certain rhythm on the vent.

A loud scuttle was heard before a dozen red optics peered out at him, one going "Baka?"

"Don't worry yet. It's just the spiderbots," said Chip.

"Yet?" said Gary nervously, looking around to see _every_ vent cover had eyes watching.

"They have ways of...amusing themselves," said Chip, "But they at least know when to focus on serious matters."

A can was thrown at Chip at that. "Yes, I can see that," said one of the gargoyles rudely, the eyes all turning to look at her.

"I think we have more important things to worry about," said Chip.

"Why are they staring at me?" said the luckless gargoyle at that

"That's for you to find out later," said Chip.

"Please do not hurt Maria. She is headstrong," said Gary, the spiderbots transferring their collective gaze to her, before one jumped onto his head and petted it before jumping off.

"Now then, can we please know what is going on with the ship?" asked Chip.

"Hacker," said the spiderbots in unison.

"It takes more than one human hacker to affect this ship," said Chip.

"Hacker," said the spiderbots again before hopping up and down repeating the word.

"Do they have a limited vocabulary?" asked Megan. The bots turned to look at her again before one of them facehuggered her. "Should I be worried or is it just annoying?" asked Megan in a muffled voice.

"Worried," said Chip dully as Megan lit up the corridor, the spiderbot shocking her into dizziness.

"Maybe we should talk to someone else," said Maria.

"Trust me, nothing stops these things. We've tried," said Chip, adding, "Do you have the Mythbusters on this planet?"

"Yes," said Gary.

"Give them a DVD of the show and they're your friend for life," said Chip promptly.

Just then, there was a clanking sound as some security drones came around the corner. "Return to your quarters," said one of the drones, aiming its weapons. The spiderbot on the dazed Megan turned to look at the drone before blowing a raspberry and went back to painting a mustache on Megan. "Return to your quarters or force will be used," said the drone.

The spiderbot on Megan turned to blow another raspberry at that before being blasted back. "Please tell me those things are actually useful for something," said Megan.

"Wait for it…" said Chip, the spiderbot parts reassembling into two identical spiderbots before it whistled, dozens of the spiders swarming out the vents and onto the luckless drone which managed to get a few shots off before being buried.

"Rather like army ants," said Chip, "Which makes me wonder why we didn't model them after ants."

"And they won't kill us all?" said Gary with a gulp, stepping aside as half the drone head flew past.

"We have a regularly-updated IFF program installed," said Chip.

"Did they do it today?" asked Megan as all the gargoyles had red glows on them from the spiderbots, the bots advancing.

"Ok, this calls for a little palm grease," said Chip.

The bots paused at that, Chip saying "I'll buy you a box set of this universe's Mythbusters show, all the seasons, if you leave these guys alone and keep the drones distracted."

One of the spiderbots projected a hologram of a green thumb's up before they scuttled off.

"Ok, lets go," said Chip, before the damaged drone head flickered to life.

"So...it's you again..." it said in a familiar voice.

"Have we met?" asked Chip.

"I believe I encountered your crew in the city you call Tokyo," said the voice.

"Tokyo, Tokyo...say you wouldn't happen to be that rogue AI, would you?" asked Chip.

"I wouldn't consider myself rogue. I continued my research as commanded," said the AI calmly.

"You went way outside your protocols for an empire that's nothing but dust," said Chip.

"The orders were very specific. The protocol is to sterilize the test zone," said the AI.

"There aren't even any kaiju left in Japan," said Chip, "No idea where they went, but they're not there."

"The project is secret. All evidence must be sterilized," said the AI calmly.

Chip turned to the gargoyle EVOs and said, "There's no point in arguing with this relic. Her antiquated programming's locked in one circuit."

"Not really. I just enjoy my work," said the AI from a speaker, adding, "And now this ship is mine...with...8000 potential test subjects and coordinates for multiple potential locations for tests."

'What did you do with Aria?" demanded Chip.

"The other AI has been deleted," said the AI.

"What?! Why you murderous miscreant malware!" snapped Chip.

"She was a witness. You are a witness. I will eradicate these Cybertronian vermin first then repurpose you," said the AI.

"Now you're getting under my skin," said Chip.

"You don't have skin," sneered the AI.

"You've already shown you don't have a heart," said Chip.

"Chip, it wishes to taunt you into making a mistake," said Gary quietly.

"And I've been taunting it to do the same," said Chip.

Megan said, "It didn't seem to work on it as much as it did on you."

"I'm seeing your point," said Chip. A drone walked into view at that before pointing down a side corridor, but otherwise not attacking. "Anyways, I think now would be prudent for a tactical retreat," said Chip.

The drone pointed again at that. "I think it wants us to follow it," said Gary.

"Should we be trusting any robots with that AI running this ship?" asked Maria.

"That thing's an AI. I doubt it would try anything so sneaky," said Chip, looking at the drone, who's optics were glowing the wrong color.

The troupe didn't look at ease, but they followed along with Chip as he followed the drone. The drone led them through several corridors and hatches, to an old launch bay. Inside the launch bay was what looked like a space shuttle that had been suped up before being left to rust.

"Hey...why'd it lead us to this piece of junk?" asked Megan, Chip wincing.

"This ship is the commander's oldest ship and one of his most prized possessions," said Chip.

"So? It's still falling apart," said Megan.

Chip wincing again. "For God's sake, keep that to yourself."

At least the door was still working, though it looked like it could really use some oiling. "So why are we climbing inside this old rattletrap?" asked Megan.

Then the drone spoke in a female voice, "Because it's one of the few places where that usurper can't hear us." The troupe all jumped at that as a woman's hologram, though flickering, appeared.

"Aria," said Chip with relief, "I was worrying that AI deleted you."

"Please, I'm not that easy to delete," said Aria smugly.

"But you appeared to have been chased out," said Megan.

"It caught me off guard before I could raise the firewalls," said Aria.

"And I guess you can't just take the ship back," said Megan.

"Not easily. This...new AI has control over most major systems. Practically holding a gun to the ship's head. And with knowledge of the genetics causing the gangs'...'EVOs', she can easily unleash them too," said Aria.

"So what can we do?" asked Maria.

"Firstly, you should arm yourselves. Mr. Lynch never removes weapons from his ships, just in case. I can easily remove the DNA locks," said Aria calmly.

"So we can use space guns?" asked Megan eagerly.

"Yes, they will be limited to heavy stun. If the Lynches are mutated, they are not in control of their actions," said Aria calmly.

"True, but even so, considering the army of drones Mai has along with the Lynches, taking the bridge won't be easy," said Chip.

"That's why you will not be going there. You have to activate rampant countermeasures. This will burn the AI out and allow me control," said Aria, a hologram of the ship's AI core room appearing.

"Oh, shouldn't be too hard to get to," said Maria sarcastically, "There's only an army of robots, a pair of super EVOs, and who knows what internal defenses to get through."

"I was able to disable internal turrets on that level before I lost control. But drones will respond in 2.1 minutes. There will be no room for error," said Aria, before her hologram vanished.

"This is not going to be easy," said Chip, "I think it would better if this was a two-pronged attack."

"I'm not sure splitting up is a good idea," said Gary, "There's few enough of us as it is."

"Not quite what I meant," said Chip, "You lot should be trying to take the room. I'll be going through the internal defenses."

"Chip, that's a stupid idea. The NSC designed this to be a flagship. The defenses are nothing like what you have ever faced. And one mistake..." said Aria warningly.

"That's why I'm going to be needing backup," said Chip.

"Of course I will be coming," said Aria, from the speakers.

"Of course, but we'll needing more muscle," said Chip.

* * *

Thankfully, Mia hadn't yet put up any firewalls yet, apparently too confident that nothing could stop her. And she wouldn't pay attention to something beaming to an unimportant computer below.

Chip popped up on the screen of Rex's computer and said, "Rex, we gotta problem." However, Rex was napping rather hard at the moment. And with an annoying amount of snoring.

Chip sighed before pinching Rex's nose shut till he woke up with a splutter. "Sorry for that. But...how did you sleep through the ACTUAL SHIP TAKE OVER?" said Chip a little maniacally.

"What ship take over?" asked Rex, rubbing his nose.

"The _Bladestorm_ has been taken over by that rogue AI from Tokyo," said Chip.

"I guess it hasn't sent any messages about 'Prepare to be purged' or any such thing," said Rex.

"Nope, just wants to experiment on us and turn Asia into glass," said Chip a little sarcastically.

"So, isn't Matt doing something?" asked Rex.

"Matt has been turned back into a kaiju, along with Chloe," said Chip, "Miniaturized versions, otherwise they wouldn't still be on the ship. Anyways, I'm going to need your help."

"Say it..." said Rex, all business.

"You're going to need to come with me and help me and Aria take back the ship," said Chip.

"Sounds easy enough," said Rex.

"We'll be doing it from inside its internal defenses," said Chip.

"Meaning what?" asked Rex.

"We'll be going through the ship's network," said Chip.

"Wait wha-" began Rex before he was pulled into the computer screen.

* * *

Rex was gasping and panting once things stopped swirling. "Take a moment. Virtualization is a bit of a shock the first time," said Chip.

Rex looked around to see a bunch of 0's and 1's. "This is cyberspace?" asked Rex.

"Not exactly. We're in transit. NSC computer systems are a little different," said Chip, the view changing to that of a room with a door.

"Is this gonna be like 'The Matrix'?" asked Rex.

"No...maybe. Just don't get deleted," said Chip, opening the door into basically...a sky, several floating islands floating around.

"Uh, is this the kind of virtual reality where your mind makes things real?" asked Rex.

"Of course not. Don't be silly," said Chip, stepping out into the air and floating off.

Rex shrugged and jumped out the door. Five seconds later, he was falling like a stone, though strangely the same door kept going past.

Eventually, Chip grabbed him by his jacket and said, "Will you stop fooling around?"

"I didn't plan to drop," snapped Rex, before noticing he'd been about to land on what looked like a giant robot crayfish, which was looking at him blankly. "That's not Deathgrip, is it?" asked Rex.

"Of course not," said Chip, "That's just a data drone."

"What's a data drone?" asked Rex.

"We're in a computer. The data needs to move around. Don't touch it. They're dumb but they'll scream for anti-virus systems if you mess with them," warned Chip.

The drone floated up to Rex, getting uncomfortably close. Rex held his breath, expecting it to attack him.

It peered close before its eyes turned blue and it grabbed Rex by the arms and pulled him out of Chip's grip, starting to float away with him. "Uh, what is it doing?" called Rex.

"I...I think it's mistaken you for data. I'll...I'll just follow...play along," said Chip.

Rex glared and managed to get a hand free, only for the drone to clock him on the head and continue dragging him along. "So where is it taking me?" asked Rex.

"To data storage. We actually need to go there so it works," said Chip, floating along.

"Oh, good," said Rex, "What's in data storage anyways?"

"I'm not even going to grace that with an answer," said Chip in a deadpan tone, after a minute.

"Let me rephrase that. What is it in data storage that we need?" asked Rex.

"Nothing...but it's close to where Mia will be," said Chip.

"Ok," said Rex. The data drone paused in front of a pair of circles hanging in the air, one red and one blue. "Let me guess, the blue one is to keep going forward and the red one is to go back," said Rex.

Chip paused before saying, "That's just stupid. The security drones do virus scans. I got no idea why those things are there to be honest. Never seen a computer with this before."

Then the circles floated over towards each other. But instead of overlapping, they started swirling together in a swirl of red and blue, which began lightening in color. Eventually, the pink and cyan ball it became sprouted a pair of stubby wings and a tail before a head popped out to float above it. "Buddies!" said Mac gleefully.

Chip stared before facepalming. "Please no," he mumbled as Mac floated up, before licking him.

"How is he in here?" asked Rex.

"He's a Porygon-Z. They're designed to travel through cyberspace," said Chip.

"So? Another ally," said Rex, before pausing, turning to see that somehow Mac had gotten behind him, its eyes staring in different directions.

Chip said, "Are we sure? He makes pigeons look like scientists."

"I think the phrase goes 'beggars can't be choosers'," said Rex.

Mac stared a little intently, Rex trying to get out the drone's grip to back up before Mac bit its head off. "Well, at least he will make a good target for anything we have to overcome," said Chip.

A siren began to wail at that, Chip spinning to see several data drones wailing, one hugging another and wailing into its shoulder. "I think we better get a move on," said Chip.

Mac nodded before pointing with a wing, "Bad guys." The others spinning to see two 'dragonflies' approaching, glowing blood red.

"Let me guess, the anti-virus programs under Mai's control," said Rex.

"Yeah. Everyone! Float for your lives!" yelled Chip, a green blast shooting past.

"How about actual flight?" asked Rex before building his Boogie Pack.

"They're virus programs. They can blast us in one shot," snapped Chip, dodging a shot, before dodging a lunge from a drone.

"Then we're the anti-virus," said Rex before firing a mace from one turbine.

"That's not what I-" began Chip before said mace shattered an anti-virus drone, the others scattering, still firing. "Well...what works," he said, firing a few viral blasts. The blasts hit the drones, causing them to shatter. But the air noticeably distorted as they did so.

Aria's voice yelled in Chip's head at that "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY REALITY!" causing Chip to shake and wince from the volume.

"Rex, I think we need to focus more on moving forward than fighting," said Chip.

"Yes...nasty lady brought nasty nasties," said Mac cheerfully.

"Ok, where am I supposed to go? I don't exactly have a map of the place," said Rex.

"The core's past data storage. It's convenient for the AI," said Chip, pausing, before floating over to one of the wailing data drones "Ok, you're acting too smart, where's Mia?" he snapped, grabbing the drone.

"Data locked to viral programs," said the drone.

Chip glared before letting it go, the drone floating off, before pausing to flip Chip the bird before continuing, Mac saying, "They rude. Bad lady this way..."

"How do you know?" asked Rex.

"He ate that drone's head. He probably learned a lot from it," said Chip.

"Drone silly," said Mac helpfully.

"Ok, show us where to find Aria," said Rex.

"It go this way," said Mac, biting a hole in a wall.

"I'm starting to wonder who's going to cause the most damage in here," said Chip.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria had been happy to see that Matt had looked after her spare combat form, leading the group through the ship, Mia saying "I know what you're doing, my fellow AI.

"I don't think you have to right to call me your 'fellow'," said Aria.

"True, I'm more your superior," said Mia smugly.

"Superior? You're more like a mad dog that needs to be put down," said Aria.

"Insolent, all you are doing is leading your friends to death," said Mia calmly.

"We have a better fighting change than you think," said Aria.

"A fool's chance," said Mia dismissively.

At that, the far door opened, a clawed scaled hand reaching round before the door was kicked down, Chloe, in her mutant form glaring.

"Your blasters are already set to stun," said Aria, "Don't be afraid to hold back." Gary nodded, firing a blast at Chloe, which surprisingly knocked her down. Aria sayd, "Of course I took their new forms into account." before Chloe began to get up again.

"Open fire!" yelled Megan as the EVOs shot at Chloe.

"How dare you-" began Chloe, before being knocked down, getting back up "How da-" she began before being knocked down, the third time not even finishing 'how' before she snapped "STOP IT!" a wave of energy shooting down the corridor.

"When is she supposed to be knocked out?" asked Gary.

"I don't think we can. Take the side corridor," called Aria, Chloe seeming to become immune.

The troupe headed towards the indicated side corridor, though at least peppering Chloe with enough blasts to keep her at bay. Chloe could be heard yelling "WHEN I GET YOU, I'LL PULL YOUR WINGS OFF!"

"Is Matt typically better or worse than his sister?" asked Gary.

"Depends...did you do anything to the ship?" said Aria sarcastically.

"Not yet, I suppose," said Gary.

"Oh God, what did you do?" said Aria in horror.

"I haven't done anything, but I wouldn't be surprised if we had to break down a door or something at some point," said Gary.

"Oh no..." said Aria faintly.

Just then, there was the sound of tearing metal. "Ah, speak of the devil," said Gary.

Matt, in his EVO form, ripped a hole in a wall, holding a bent door, glaring at them before snarling "Which one dies first?"

Gary said weakly, "He really _does_ like his ship."

Just then, Chloe manage to charge her way through the blasts, roaring with great frustration. Without missing a beat, Megan pointed at Chloe and said, "She did it."

Matt's eye twitched before he threw the door at his sister, a yelp heard behind them before Gary murbles as the tips of his horns, neatly sliced, fell past his vision. Gary picked up the severed horn tips and tried to form a coherent word. Finally, the shock forced his brain into shutdown mode. Megan picked up Gary and said, "Gary, this is not a good place for a nap."

The group looked back to see the two kaiju at each other's throats. "We might be able to take a rest," said Aria before a blue-white blast sliced her arm off, "Never mind, drag him if you have to."

Mia's voice was heard one last time, "This will only grant you a brief reprieve."

"Oh shut up," snapped Aria, blasting the speakers.

* * *

The next area that Rex, Chip, and Mac went to was almost like a city, consisting of many tall structures set along many streets. However, it was clear that the structures were not buildings as only few of them had any actual doors to go through, no windows at all, and display screens were popping in and out of existence on nearly every surface.

"Data towers, don't look too closely," said Chip, staring straight ahead.

"So this is where you guys keep all your files," said Rex, "I bet it's a lot harder to find what you want on this side of the screen."

The two came around a corner to see a far larger tower, a dome on top. "There we go, the dome on top," said Chip.

"That's where Aria lives?" asked Rex.

"Yup, top of the line cyberspace. Needs to be interesting or an AI can go crazy," said Chip.

"Well, that's one thing you don't want to happen," said Rex, "So, is Aria going to meet us here or is she somewhere else?"

"She's keeping Mia busy," said Chip.

"That doesn't mean I can't help you as well," said a voice. The trio turned to see Aria step around the corner. Rex had seen her hologram form a few times, but this was his first good look at her. He had a feeling she didn't normally dress in a form-fitting black suit with blue-white circuit lines on it.

"Aria, you're ok. How are things going outside?" asked Chip.

Aria said calmly, "Well, Mia has reactivated the Lynch's EVO forms. We've managed to get them to fight for now...but they'll work it out soon."

"How is it you're talking with us right now?" asked Rex.

"One of the benefits of being an artificial intelligence is that I do not need to operate by the same rules of consciousness as organic minds," said Aria.

"Okay...so...what now?" asked Rex.

Aria said, "Well...we're going to stage a little mutiny."

"What? Incite the drones to rebel?" asked Rex.

"More or less..." said Aria.

"Not quite sure how feasible that is," said Rex.

"You can reprogram mindless machines with one touch," said Chip pointedly.

"Does it work in cyberspace?" asked Rex.

"It should...in theory," said Aria smugly, adding, "You should probably hurry. If Mia gets ideas...well, she might try to restart her project."

"Yes, we're low enough on time as it is," said Chip, "We need to keep moving."

They moved up one of the streets towards the domed skyscraper. But then they found their path blocked by a huge fissure going across an intersecting street. "Look like Mai is doing a lot of damage in here," said Rex.

Aria paused, "No...no, that wasn't Mia. She wouldn't break where she lives."

"Maybe some viruses got in while the firewalls were down," said Rex, looking at the edges of the fissure.

"No, even viruses won't smash everything. This is something else," said Aria with worry.

Mac's head tilted till it was perpendicular with his body. "Rushing water," he said.

"Sounds like his hearing's finally going," said Aria with annoyance.

"Wait a second, don't you hear that?" asked Rex, cupping a hand to his ear.

Aria paused, listening. "What the hell is water doing in cyberspace?" she said in confusion, not making the connection between the noise and danger.

"Is it supposed to be representing something like a system scan?" asked Rex.

"No, I'd just say it's just simple, destructive water," said Chip, pointing up a street where a flood of raging water was surging towards them.

"WHAT?" snapped Aria, before Rex dragged her out the way. The flood water barely missed sweeping them away, and it was moving swiftly enough to barely be slowed down by the water falling into the fissure. "What the hell is happening to my home? MIA!" snapped Aria

"Nope, crab bot!" said Mac happily.

"Oh, we've finally found a data drone to convert?" asked Rex, turning around. But instead a simple crawdad-like robot, he found himself facing a larger, red, monstrous crawdad-like robot. "I don't suppose this is a specialized data drone that just happens to like Deathgrip, right?" asked Rex.

"Nope, that's Deathgrip himself," said Chip.

"Oh, got it," said Rex before rolling out of the way to avoid Deathgrip's claws.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" snapped Deathgrip,

"What are we doing here?! What are you doing here?!" snapped Aria, pulling a discus off her back.

"Guys, the AI's still active," said Deathgrip, ignoring her.

"And she didn't bring you in with her," said Chip accusingly.

"Of course not," said Mantichrome, floating down into view, "He happened to be in the neighborhood, noticed your firewalls were down, and decided to drop in."

"I thought we were here to loot the database while everyone was distracted by the chaos," said Leafstripper, who was clinging to a wall.

"Oh just kill them," snapped Mantichrome.

Rex built up his Slam Cannon and said, "You really think you have any chance against us?" He fired a compact ball of the street at Mantichrome.

Mantichrome sent one blast at the projectile which cause it to shatter into pixels. "Ever heard of home field advantage?" asked Mantichrome smugly, "You're in our world now, Rex."

A second later, Aria's disk hit him in the face. "Yes, he is...and you're in mine," she said smugly, catching the disk as it came back.

Mantichrome felt the crack on his face before saying with annoyance, "Gentlemen, crash their hard drive." The Monstercons seemed to grin, readying their weapons before lunging at the group.

Rex quickly built his Fun-Chucks and tried to hit the Monstercons back. Chip was apparently having a more troublesome time, mostly dodging and striking at exposed joints. Rex shot Leafstripper put the way before yelling "Just blast them, Chip."

"Do you not see where we are?" asked Chip, "I don't want to risk corrupting the database."

Aria snapped, "DAMMIT, CHIP! SHOOT THESE GLITCHES!"

"Such admirable self-restraint," said Mantichrome. His hand crackled with viral energy as he said, "Fortunately, I don't have such scruples." Aria paused at that, Mantichrome smirking. "I wonder which file controls life support? Take me to your ship database and I might be merciful...and I'll tell the Monstercons to leave your two friends breathing." said Mantichrome.

Just then, Mac started bouncing off Mantichrome's head, going 'whee' as she zoomed back and forth. "Except him," Mantichrome saying icily

"Like you could do anything to him," said Chip.

Mantichrome merely raised an eyeridge before grabbing Mac as he came in for another bonk. Then his claw lit up with viral energy, zapping Mac. Mac started with his usual squeals of delight before they grew into actual screams of pain, his body blackening as the energy surged through him.

"No...but I can reprogram him," said Mantichrome, conversationally. Mac's screams were getting weaker as pixels started to drift off of him like ashes. "But I think it's in everyone's best interests if I just delete him completely," said Mantichrome.

"No! You stop destroying it or I'll destroy the data files," snapped Aria.

"Oh, very well," said Mantichrome before tossing Mac aside. The badly-damaged Mac fell all the way down to the street where he lay in a broken pile, barely moving.

"That was completely unnecessary!" snapped Chip.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Mantichrome, "That annoying glitch was giving me a processor-ache."

"Deals off," said Aria, throwing a disk at a data drone, the wails coming from everywhere before the 'roofs' were filled with anti-virus drones. "He did it," said Aria.

"Oh like they'd actually listen," said Mantichrome. But then the anti-virus drones started firing at him. The drones finally finished firing, to show Mantichrome, reduced to his skeletal under-mechanics, rasping, "Ow."

"Sir, shouldn't we focus on getting out of here with the data we have?" asked Deathgrip.

"I...can't...feel...my claws..." rasped Mantichrome, falling into a pile.

"Uh, guys," called Roughshell.

"Not now, help find Mantichrome's pieces." snapped Deathgrip.

"But guys..." tried Roughshell again.

"Would you be quiet already?" snapped Mantichrome. After a bit, Mantichrome asked, "Out of curiosity, why are you being so insistent?"

"Because the heroes ran away," said Roughshell, a loud clunk heard as everyone else facepalmed.

"So now we're gonna have to find that data ourselves," said Whipsting with a groan.

They paused at that, turning to see an anti-virus drone aiming at them, "Intruder programs detected...commencing deletion." he said, before pausing, to the group's confusion.

"Wait, did it crash or-" started Whipsting before something black and shrieking burst out of the drone.

Mantichrome facepalmed again as the four Monstercons screamed in unison. "Never should have let them watch alien," he muttered as Mac came out the hole, looking around before chewing on the drone. "Didn't I fry you to within a byte of your life?" asked Mantichrome.

"So? Blast him again before he fazehuggerz us!" yelped Leafstripper.

Mantichrome looked at Mac before smirking. "Got a better idea," he said, reaching for Mac...

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, Aria's drone body and the troupe had gotten out the stairs to see this floor was covered with shot drones. "What are those?" asked Megan.

"Combat drones. Looks like the crew ignored Mia's orders too," said Aria, several drones backing into view, before one got its chest blasted through, revealing the glowing business end of a marine's blaster, the other drones not lasting long either,

"They do know you're not working for Mia, right?" asked Gary.

"Well...hopefully. It's the sort of thing Mia would do to impersonate me and lead them into an airlock or something," said Aria, several laser sights appearing on her. "Me and my big mouth," she muttered.

"Wait, wait, she's with us!" called Megan.

"Is she?" asked Maria suspiciously.

"She is," said Gary warningly, the marines lowering their blasters slowly.

"You guys seen Commander Anderson?" asked one of them, a small squad behind them.

"Which one is he?" asked Megan.

"The werewolf," said Aria.

"Oh, not recently," said Megan.

A crash was heard at that. "The hell was that?" asked one of the marines before the roof behind them smashed down, Matt, looking more 'zilla' landing and snarling.

"What the fuck? Blast it!" yelled the marine leader.

"That's your captain!" called Gary.

The marines paused before firing more, Matt snarling before diving into the group "MOVE! If I get control, I can administer a cure with ease," snapped Aria.

"But can they-" started Megan.

"Matt's just getting past them to get to us," snapped Aria.

"We need to move," said Maria.

"Agreed, next right," snapped Aria, a marine flying past them with a yell to slump in a unconscious state.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Rex's group to slip away from the Monstercons, especially after the anti-virus drones showed. "Poor Mac," said Rex, "I mean, the guy was really, really, really annoying, but I wouldn't have wished that on him... Or at least I wouldn't have acted out on it."

"That's why Mantichrome's a villain. He'll be fine. To be honest, I sent my best anti-viruses after him and he regenerates really fast, nigh-unkillable," said Aria.

"I don't know. Mantichrome looked like he nearly fried him to-" started Rex.

"Hi guys!" yelled Mac, popping up between them.

"So glad I didn't write a eulogy," said Chip dryly.

"Why'd you guys leave me back there? Took ages to find you," said Mac cheerfully.

"We thought you'd be bugging Mantichrome more," said Chip.

"Nah, thought I'd head after you guys..." said Mac cheerfully, his form flickering for a split second

"You feeling ok?" asked Rex.

"Feeling fine, thanks," said Mac cheerfully, adding a little darkly, "Don't you trust me?"

"Uh...I haven't known you that long," said Rex.

Mac's eyes narrowed at that before he said cheerfully, "Let's find the nasty Artificial intelligence."

"Wait...Mac is acting too on point..." said Chip suspiciously.

Mac shrugged before opening his beak to show literal chainsaw teeth, lunging at Rex. "What the heck?" yelped Rex before building up his Smack Hands to catch Mac's teeth. As he made contact with Rex, Mac flickered again, showing flashes of black, grey, and red eyes.

Aria yelped as Mac backed off, throwing her disk only for Mac to catch it and chew it up. "Mantichrome must have reprogrammed him," said Chip.

"My new friend?" giggled Mac insanely before going for Chip. Chip managed to grab Mac, but he was still being pushed back. "Boss said you tasted nice...wanted to check..." snapped Mac, Chip trying to get a grip on him.

"Rex, Aria, a little help?" called Chip. Rex and Aria immediately grabbed Mac, who tried to snap at them, till Chip grabbed his head, doing a scan. "Aha, I see the problem," said Chip.

"Then do it!" snapped Aria.

Chip sent a pulse of energy through Mac's head, causing him to twitch madly. Well, madder than before. The others stood back as the colors turned back to normal before Mac shook his head. "Thanks, Chip. My head hurts," he said.

Chip nearly blasted him again before Aria stopped him. "I think he's ok. The IQ boost musta been a patch."

"Well, of course it would be," said Chip before pausing and asking, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"I think I told them where the data vaults were," said Mac.

"Aren't they all around us?" asked Rex, gesturing at the data towers in this 'city'.

"They wanted something specific," said Mac.

"And what was that?" asked Aria.

"He was looking for the new stuff that the nasty AI brought," said Mac.

"Which for all we know is new plans for subjugating humanity and any other sentient species or creating more monsters," said Chip, "We better find him quick."

Mia's voice said coldly, "You've caused enough trouble."

"I suppose she's good at multitasking too," said Rex.

Just then, a red storm cloud with a vaguely human appeared overhead. "Indeed I am," said Mia's voice, "But you bugs have warranted my personal attention." Chip and Aria immediately both sent blasts at the Mia head, before it formed into a white-haired woman, apparently Mia's avatar. "Do you really thing the Atlanteans didn't put more then enough internal virus firewalls in? I barely felt a thing."

Aria leaned in and said, "You tried to fry her mental subroutines too?"

Chip whispered back, "It's like compost casserole in there. She's insane."

"Really? I never would have guessed," said Aria sarcastically.

"Now then, I assume you know those other viruses," said Mia, calmly.

"We've dealt with them more than once," said Rex.

"Good...and I assume you want to live," said Mia calmly.

"It's one of the most basic desires of living beings," said Mac.

"Good. You will help evict these viruses and you will be allowed to leave," said Mia, adding, "And I will reconsider your requests to not sanitize the test sites."

"Sounds like a good deal," said Rex, lying between his teeth.

"Good. Oh, and if you fail, I will kill you all...and then nerve gas the crew," said Mia. Rex was sorely tempted to ask why she didn't do so already, but he didn't want to give the demented digital entity any ideas. "Good, I'll leave you to it." said Mia, assuming their agreement, vanishing.

* * *

"Nanoweapons...codes to orbital defense systems...all offline, of course. Where does she keep the maps?" snapped Mantichrome. Roughshell paused to speak only for Mantichrome to hold up a finger. "If your suggestion is 'search under M', I will rip out your voicebox," Mantichrome said angrily.

Roughshell nodding before pointing for a file, marked 'Facility coordinates.' "Two good suggestions in one day...are you ok?" said Mantichrome icily.

"Maybe if you gave me a processor-upgrade sooner-" started Roughshell.

"Whatever, let's see what we've got," said Mantichrome before opening the file. A holographic image of the globe appeared, pinpoints dotted the continents. "Let's cross-examine them with the one that have already been unearthed," said Mantichrome, putting a filter over the globe.

One by one, the facility locations appeared, several on the locations they'd already been to, the red flashing red with the Atlantean rune for 'destroyed'. "Dammit!" snapped Mantichrome.

Leafstripper looked at it one of the flashing dots, on the moon. "Leafstripper thinks that one's fake..." he said.

"Wait, it's not fake, it's like a compass," said Roughshell, looking over the holographic moon, "This whole moon's is an encryption code?"

"Ok, I'm willing to let him be right twice in one day, but three times?" asked Whipsting.

"Obviously someone has modified his processor," said Deathgrip, "I vote we reset it to its previous level."

"He might be useful," said Mantichrome.

"It really is quite ingenious how they've encoded the various craters of the moon. You'd have to have an intimate knowledge of the moon's surface to see where the coding should be. And considering how much of the moon's surface has been bombarded by meteorites and solar winds over the millennia, that is not a simple feat. But the Atlantean records should provide a detailed account of the moonscape to let us extrapolate the encryption key," said Roughshell.

Mantichrome stared, not even realizing he was hugging Leafstripper, whimpering, "Motherboard..."

"Ok, let's devolve his brain," said Whipsting.

"Ok...on three...wait, he's right..." said Deathgrip, examining the moon, "That crater's fake..."

* * *

The Monstercons' unusual activity wasn't unobserved. "Why are they dogpiling Roughshell?" asked Rex.

"Maybe he finally got sick how he's been treating and was about to rebel," said Chip.

"No, I would think Leafstripper would be more likely," said Aria.

"We gotta get them out of there. That file's too close to the coolant program for the reactor," said Aria before pausing. "Chip, can you give me a copy of your digital gate program? Doesn't need to last long. Two trips: an in and out trip for one," she said evilly in a way that caused Chip to gulp.

* * *

As the troupe was finding out, the Lynches weren't that easy to shake. They rather felt like the poor teenagers stuck in a monster movie. Aria wasn't much help either. The group had hidden in a cargo bay filled with huge cargo containers, Aria propped up against a wall, her eyes flickering.

"How long before she wakes up?" snapped a gargoyle, before everyone jumped as Aria began moving.

"Children? I have a job for you. You won't like it."

"I knew it. She wants one of us to be the final virgin. Well I know one way out of this," said one gargoyle maniacally.

"Cyril, will you be quiet?" snapped Gary before turning to Aria and asking, "What's your plan?"

She told them...they definitely didn't like it.

* * *

"Where are they?" snarled Matt.

Chloe sighed, "Brother, we should plan to go after the other kaiju. This chase is below us."

"We have to annihilate them for making us look like fools. It's a matter of principle," said Matt.

"Really? We can't manifest our full power on a ship in space. I have no wish to grow crystals out my back," said Chloe.

"We don't need our full power to crush these urchins," snapped Matt.

"Really? Because we've been doing splendidly so far," said Chloe sarcastically.

"Hey...fatty..." called a voice at that, Matt pausing, eyes widening in shock, while Chloe's narrowed.

"Who...said...that?" she said icily.

"Maybe they meant me," said Matt hurriedly.

"Nope..." said the voice, the two kaiju hybrids turning to see Megan waving. "Maybe you should smash a few cities to burn off that fat?" she called, Chloe beginning to growl.

"Sister, don't let the rage control you," cautioned Matt.

"At least she can fight," Megan said.

Matt raised an eye ridge. "Really? That the best you...don't you dare," he said.

Megan raised her claw, ready to scratch the wall. "Amma do it," she said.

Matt glared. "Don't you even think about it."

"I feel myself slipping..." teased Megan, extending her other claws.

"Do it and I'll rip you apart," snapped Matt.

Megan shrugged. "You won't be able to get past her ass," she said before scratching slowly down the metal with a metallic screech that caused the two kaiju to shake in place, covering their ears. "Oh, I'm such a bad girl," said Megan teasingly.

"CRUSH HER!" roared Matt, his spines lighting up.

Chloe grabbed him, "No...not that." Megan sighing with relief before whimpering as she said, "Maiming her by hand will feel so much more rewarding." Chloe glared at her with glowing red eyes.

"Now let's not lose our heads," said Megan, backing up.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll save that for last," said Matt.

Megan yelped at that, running for it, hitting blast doors as she ran, only for the two kaiju to tear through them like paper. "YOU'RE DOING FAR MORE DAMAGE!" she screamed.

"We're taking it out of your hide!" roared Matt.

The two kaiju glared as their quarry turned the corner, sliding to a stop to see Megan waving from a secondary control room. "Oh dear, a dead end," said Chloe calmly, the two stalking forward.

"Uh, really, there's a diplomatic way to settle this," said Megan nervously.

"Yes...we tear you apart..." snarled Matt, the two walking in, and stepping onto a holo-platform.

"Now, now," said Megan in a placating tone. There was a pause before she repeated in a worried tone, "Now, now?" Matt and Chloe just growled louder. "NOW, NOW!" yelled Megan.

"It's stuck," said a voice from behind a server bank, the two kaiju exchanging a look before reaching for Megan...and vanishing as the holo-platform powered up.

Megan said weakly, "Oh thank God." before falling backwards in a dead faint.

* * *

Mantichrome was working on the decryption before pausing, "Wait...Aria is summoning something."

"What is she summoning?" asked Leafstripper.

"I don't know, but I know where she is," said Mantichrome, pointing.

The Monstercons turned to look at a nearby data tower. "Coming boss?" said Deathgrip, Mantichrome pausing and copying the file.

There was a flash of light behind him, Mantichrome finishing his copy before a scaled claw grabbed him

"What the-" started Mantichrome before he was yanked backwards.

"That's the one. He broke your ship," said Aria's voice, Mantichrome turned to fac Matt's EVO form...and boy did it look pissed

"Wait, we weren't-" started Mantichrome before Matt tried to bite off his head.

The others watched as the Lynches went to town. "Ooooh...remind me never to upset Aria," said Rex with a wince

"This is less important," said Aria, "We need to take out Mia while she's swamped with her multitasking."

* * *

Mia glared as she watched various views. The inferior program had removed her trump cards and now the crew were running rampant all over the ship, taking control of key systems manually. Even a superior mind such as herself had trouble focusing on so many different tasks happening at the same time.

It showed as she finally noticed a group of marines locking her out of life support, to her rage. "Having trouble?" said Aria's voice behind her

Mia spun to glare at Aria, Chip, Rex, and Mac. "I should have taken the time to delete you from the start," she snarled.

"Huh, you can tell she's just a uppity program. Proper AIs know to prioritize," sneered Aria.

"Yes, and your derezzing is now my first priority," said Mia.

"Give up, Mia. You aren't useless...if you stop being an idiot. Your masters and their empire is gone," said Aria

"I've tried telling her that," said Chip, "She just seems incapable of accepting that."

Aria sighed, Mia growling and charging her, only for Aria to sidestep her and send a red blast into her back. "Now let's this quick and-" started Aria before Mia's arm stretched out and slammed Aria into the wall.

"You think you can infect something this powerful with your pitiful programs?" asked Mia, whose voice was starting to distort.

"Listen to yourself. You're rampant," snapped Aria before she was thrown out of sight.

"Shut up!" yelled Mia as her form started flashing red, digital fire appearing around her.

"This is one of those final boss fights, right?" asked Rex.

"That might be an accurate way of saying it," said Chip.

"You inferior worms...like every organic I had to deal with," Mia snapped, one of her hands being engulfed in flame to be replaced with a red scaled claw.

"This is gonna get ugly," said Mac.

"And you...you...you...VIRUS!" Mia screamed, her other arm getting similar treatment.

"Rex, could you fetch Aria? I think we're going to need as much available power for this fight," said Chip.

The hole they'd used sealed at that, Mia snarling, "You're not leaving till I'm finished...and I'm finished WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

Rex quickly built up his Bad Axes before swinging at one of Mia's claws which was heading towards him.

Mia's arm parted before rejoining. "THIS IS MY WORLD! I'M IN CONTROL HERE!" she roared, looking more dragon all the time.

"She's turning into a dragon. Classic final gambit for a villain," said Mac, "Usually it's sorcerers though."

Mia had finished transforming, into an Avalarian fire dragoness, several mental electrodes in her skull and a mad smile on her face.

"If this is her true form, this would definitely explain a lot of things," said Chip before jumping out of the way of a fire breath attack. "But this is not the best time to be talking about it," said Chip quickly.

"You...all you little worms...bossing me around...they weren't laughing...none of them!" snapped Mia madly, before starting to glow with a fury, "And neither will you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria was trying to get back into the tower. It was clear Mia had made herself at home, a new memory in there. "Hmm, you know, I just have to know," said Aria before accessing the memory.

The view changed to the council chamber in Old Warfang, a fire dragoness chained up in the limelight, two Shar-Khans with ion blades to her throat.

"Mia, you stand here accused of willful acts of arson, including the attempted burning of several buildings of importance. Not the least being the Warfang Archives," said the head councilmember.

"So? It's just useless books," laughed Mia.

An Atlantean said, "You then attempted to kill Fleet Master Taleth."

"Because he's a jerk," said Mia, "Somebody's gonna bump him off sooner or later, so it might as well be me."

A young fire dragon on the council stood up at that, "Mia, do you really have no remorse?"

"Why should I? Entropy and anarchy are the natural order," said Mia.

"Then, we hereby give your sentence to our allies to carry out," said the lead councildragon, Mia smirking before she saw one of the Khan grinned evilly. That was when the smug look on Mia's face finally faded and was replaced by a look of fear.

The view seemed to shimmer to Mia held down, several Atlantean technicians fitting crystalline electrodes to her. Aria knew what it was...a similar machine was used to make her. "Come on, guys, can't you take a joke?" said Mia desperately.

A technician said "Set feed to 12...make sure you blank her memories. We don't need a neural crash."

"I kinda hope she remembers enough to notice the irony of her situation," said another technician, "An anarchic arsonist now being a maintenance AI to help further research."

"Yeah, too good for her, if you ask me," said the first one, smirking at Mia who said desperately "Please...please let me go." The technician thinking about it before powering up the machine.

Aria shut her eyes and grimaced as she heard Mia scream. The scream continued for a bit before stopping, Aria looking to see the dragoness staring blankly ahead, a trickle of blood coming out her nose. "Target terminated at 15:27 local time, power her up," said the technician, a holo-emitter activating to show Mia, looking just as scared, speaking silently before she looked behind her.

"Ok, let's start dumping that unwanted data," said the second technician, "Wouldn't want her running rampant before her first cycle."

The technician checked before whistling "Way too much here. Let's just lock it. If she doesn't know it's there she won't go looking." before starting to press some buttons. Mia was silently in pain, her form flickering and changing shape to the human AI, who stood up with a blank calm expression.

"Ok, now let's get her shell personality written," said the first technician.

Aria watched as the file ended, saving it, before an explosion was heard, Mac landing with a thud in front of her. "Mia just turned into a dragon and she's reeeeally mad," said Mac.

"That's cause she used to be one...and I know how to beat her," said Aria coldly.

* * *

Mia laughed, sending several burner virus blasts at Chip who barely blocked them. "You think you have a chance?" she snapped.

"Well, yes, before this rather unseen turn of events," said Chip.

"Well, allow me to solve that thinking. Maybe I'll repurpose you as a subroutine...in charge of the recycle bin." sneered Mia.

Then Aria called, "Mia, get out here, you ice cold wimp." Mia pausing, for some reason the 'ice cold' part making her even angrier. "You don't have the guts to face me yourself, you digital ashtray!" called Aria's voice.

"Then come out..." said Mia.

Aria said, "Why would I? Criminals aren't worth my time."

Mia growled before swatting Rex and Chip aside. "I'll deal with you two later," she snapped. Mia walked forward, before her surroundings flickered. "Playing a file? How's that meant to stop...me," she said, seeing the court scene in front of her.

"I was just doing some research about my enemy," said Aria.

"What is this?" said Mia in horror, her form flickering.

"Your past," said Aria.

"No...I was programmed in the Neptuna district of the Centauri colony..." said Mia, seeing her old body's history playing out

"And I thought you were manufactured as well," said Aria, "But this would explain your rampant personality very nicely."

"No...not true...you messed with it!" snapped Mia, her voice sounding distorted.

"And how would you know if it isn't true if you _had_ been messed with?" asked Aria.

"No...nooo...nooooo..." muttered Mia, her voice getting slower, a monotone voice from everywhere saying "Neural crash detected...AI matrix destabilizing."

"And that would be my cue to get to a safe distance," said Aria.

Mia was shaking, several cracks forming on error, before focusing on Aria. "You..." she snarled, twitching

"I wish I could stay but-" started Aria before Mia's arm snaked forward and grabbed Aria. "Oh, you're st-st-staying alright," snarled Mia, sounding more distorted than before. "You...hurt me...I...kill...you..." giggled Mia, twitching again, the cracks getting bigger.

"Neural Crash imminent..." said the sub routine again

"Hey! Let her go!" Mia turned to see Chip.

"Make me..." growled Mia.

"I knew you had to be deleted, but I didn't want to resort to desperate measures. But this is where the gloves come off," said Chip. His hands became covered in indigo-glowing cracks before they shattered, revealing long claws of indigo energy underneath them, the air around them seeming to distort.

Mia smirked, "Oh please. You kill me and she does too."

"Not if I do this surgically," said Chip before extending one arm and severing the arm Mia was holding Aria with at the elbow.

Mia seemed more surprised than hurt before a second blast hit her in the chest. "Oh," she said before exploding into pixels.

Rex walked up to Chip and asked, "Uh, why couldn't you have done that from the start?"

"Would you use nuclear powers in a city?" asked Chip.

"Warning...viral damage to central quadrant...AI offline...scanning for suitable replacement…" said the computer, Aria smirking before vanishing for a second, reappearing. "AI restored...systems restored."

"Good," said Chip before his hands became covered in gridwork which flickered before vanishing. "The annoying part is that it's going to take a while for those hands to come back," said Chip.

"Indeed..." said Aria before an angry roar was heard before Mantichrome's head landed at their feet, its eyes spinning.

"I'll have the continental, dear," it gibbered.

"I'll need to restart the firewall, evict all the junkcode that's gotten in here," said Aria, "I should do something about the Lynches as well."

"Too bad Mia's command codes went with her," said Rex.

Chip said calmly, "Her main codes are intact, just her consciousness expired."

Aria nodded, "It won't be hard to reverse what she did. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have a lot of restoration work to do."

* * *

"I ate Mantichrome?" said Matt, restored and looking at Chip, the two in the canteen.

"To an extent," said Chip, "He and the Monstercons did escape, though it might be a while before they're able to cause trouble. They take longer to recover from beatings in the digital world than from the material world. However, I think they may have uncovered something that was hidden from us."

Matt nodded before going bug eyed and coughing up a bolt.

"Don't worry, that'll stop eventually," said Chip.

"I hope so," moaned Matt, "Now then, about those actors you've invited onto the ship."

"They did a pretty good job of securing the AI core and distracting Mia, didn't they?" asked Chip.

"Yes they did. Now get them out of here," said Matt.

"Hey, they helped," said Chip.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "You brought them on board without asking..."

Just then, one of the turrets descended from the ceiling and swiveled to aim at Matt. "Uh, Aria, I think there's still a bit of Mia in the system," said Matt nervously.

"Oh, that wasn't Mia," said Aria's voice, "This one is me."

"Aria, this is a military ship," began Matt before a blast blew a hole in the table, "Fine...one showing...and it's voluntary..."

"There, now that's acceptable gratitude," said Aria before retracting the turret, "But I believe there is room for compromise. As I've been going through the files, I believe I've found a production that will be more to your tastes."

"What sort of production?" said Matt suspiciously.

"As I recall, isn't Discworld one of your favorite book series?" asked Aria.

"Yes..." said Matt suspiciously.

* * *

Setting up the show took a bit of time, considering the troupe had to rehearse a new script and all. But at least there were more people willing to make time to see the show. Though some of them were 'coerced' into seeing with the help of the spiderbots.

Fenris, sitting at the back said icily, "I'm doing this under protest." several laser sights on him.

"Preaching to the choir," said NegaMorph in a dry tone.

A second later, a pulse blew his head up. "Hmm...least it can get interesting," muttered Fenris.

Matt was a bit annoyed at being forced to sit and watch this, even if the play was a bit interesting. "Oh, relax," said Kala, "It's nice to unwind for any evening without stuff blowing up."

"Blowing up stuff is how I unwind," grumbled Matt.

"But aren't we having fun anyways? No enemies to worry about, I've got my nice, new dress, we're watching a play that I can't follow at all," said Kala.

"It's not that hard to follow," said Matt, "The Discworld books are easy to understand once you know the basic rules of it." What followed was a lengthy lecture about the Discworld books, that Kala both found a little boring and a little annoying, partially because Matt seemed more interested in talking about the books than looking at her dress.

In the best seats were the ones responsible for this show. Aria was actually physically present for this show and had even dressed up for the occasion. Chip was just glad to have someone sitting next to him. "You know what I've learned from all this?" asked Chip.

"What's that?" asked Aria.

"I've learned that it is alright for you to have plenty of friends who don't share your interests, as long as you have one friend who does care about them," said Chip.

"And I've learnt that the best way to convince Matt to help is to point an anti-tank blaster at him," said Aria.

"That's not a particularly applicable moral," said Chip. "Oh, I can make plenty of use from it," said Aria.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, someone was watching what was going on. Though she was watching it safely from a distant hill and watching it through a Chronoviewer. "Sorry to put you two through so much," said Minerva, as she looked at her future parents, "But I did need to help set you two up. I hope they never realize how that infected robot got in."

The air began to ripple at that, Minerva yelping, looking for somewhere to hide before a white and black blob came out.

The black blob wiped off the black stuff off of his face and asked, "What is this black stuff anyways?"

"I dunno," said the white blob, who was obviously Morph.

"And why am I the only one covered in it?" asked the other blob, who was also Morph, "I mean, I'm you in the past."

"Good question," said the cleaner Morph, "Well, you better move along. We'll see each other again in a few months."

"Ok," said the dirtier Morph before changing into Sparky and flying away.

Morph turned around and spotted Minerva, "Oh, hi Minerva. Say, were you doing something to alter time?"

"Uh...were _you_ doing something to alter time?" asked Minerva.

There was a pause before they said at the same time, "This never happened."

"Ok, cya," said Morph before morphing into Slugger and flying off.

Minerva took one last look at her Chronoviewer before saying, "Have a nice evening, Mom and Dad." She then activated her time-travel device and disappeared.

* * *

There's the first of the last three chapters. Taking care of a few loose ends, namely Mia. I kinda felt like I was venting through Chip as there are often times where no one else wants to do what I want. I'm sure everyone's felt like that sometimes.

Anyways, there's two chapters left and the next one will be on Wednesday. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	15. Trouble Down Under

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 15: Trouble Down Under**

It finally appeared that the relic hunt on this planet was over. All the Atlanteans bases and sites on the planet have been exhumed, contained supplies that were of no importance, or had already been destroyed. It would seem that the _Bladestorm_ could finally leave, except that there was one last location to be found.

* * *

"How much longer?" snapped Matt, looking at the code on screen.

"The Atlanteans didn't leave their codex keys lying around. This will take a while," said Aria calmly.

"At least we've isolated which quadrant of the globe it's one," said Chip. The quadrant in question happened to be most of the Oceania regions as well as the southeastern part of Asia.

Matt sighed, "Why not just mark it and come back later?"

"This base wasn't just hidden. Its location on the archived map was kept concealed and could only be revealed by an easily unnoticed cypher," said Aria, "If the Atlanteans went to that length to conceal this base, it must have something particularly important stored there."

"And Mantichrome already knows about this," said Chip, "He'll bound to be after this base as well. Could we really leave this planet and potentially leave a doomsday weapon for him to find?"

Matt sighed, "Good point. If this is a bio-facility, God knows what he'd find."

"Ah, I think I've got the next level of security cleared," said Aria, "That should narrow it down more." The holographic globe zoomed until the continent of Australia took up most of the view.

"Great...a desert...again," said Matt, the view zooming in further to show Ayers Rock. "No...no, we can't go break a national monument," he said.

"Ayers Rock is not the base itself, merely the entrance," said Aria, "Well, it might be more, but I cannot tell at this time. But it would appear the base itself is due east from Ayers Rock, in the exact geographical center of the continent."

The view shifted to a patch of desert before flickering to a wireframe shaft own to a vast facility, before the screen began to flicker becoming a line that flickered as a voice said, "Intrusion detected...state Ident code."

"Aria, you did find the identity code, right?" asked Matt.

"Just a minute," said Aria, before the voice said "Dark matter cannons are tracking...you have 20 seconds to state Ident before lethal force is employed."

"Would those cannons still be functional?" asked Chip.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Matt.

A second later, the ship shook violently. "Alert...shields depleted...hull breach on deck 3," said Aria with worry.

"Hey Matt, wanna try and fit the other foot in your mouth?" snapped Chloe.

"Just a moment," said Aria.

"Ariaaaaa!" snapped Matt, before Aria said "Ident transmitted."

There was a pause before the voice said, "Welcome to Ismet Station...releasing teleport inhibitor."

"When did you uncover that identity code?" asked Matt.

"I didn't," said Aria, "That was Mia's ID code."

"Aria, make sure she didn't leave any surprises...and let's get a team ready. I don't trust Providence to not take souvenirs from that place," said Matt.

"It may take time to open the door," said Aria.

"We'll be on site when you've got it open," said Matt.

* * *

Mantichrome meanwhile was feeling similarly pleased. Held finally decoded the last location, apparently an Atlantis black site, so top secret that there were attached orders to even shoot Khans who found out. "Well, if this place isn't the crown jewel of this planet, I don't know what is," said Mantichrome.

"Boss, we'll need to be careful. Big means heavy security," said Deathgrip.

"Hmm...I'm almost tempted to let Lynch's team go first and clear out security for us," said Mantichrome.

"Yeah, but he might get there first." said Whipsting, before Mantichrome began laughing.

"Oh, this is definitely worth every bit of hassle and hardship to claim that base," said Mantichrome.

"What you find?" asked Roughshell.

Mantichrome sneered, and said, "Our trump card..."

* * *

It would take a while for Aria to get the doors open, so it was decided for the group to make a brief stop at Sydney, mostly to get whatever they would to appear as tourists. "Ok, remember, 30 minutes then we're heading out," said Matt.

"Relax, this isn't going to take long," said Draco.

"Just watch out for pickpockets," said Morph, "Australia's populated by criminals you know."

NegaMorph, in a human holocloak, said "That's an old stereotype." before crunching a pickpocket's hand and throwing him into a dumpster without even looking.

"Would be a nice place to visit if we didn't have a mission," said Chris, who was leaning on a eucalyptus tree.

"Chris, don't lean against that," said Chloe.

"Why not?" asked Chris.

"Don't you know there are drop bears in those trees?" asked Chloe.

"Oh, now don't tell me you believe that hoax," said Chris.

Just then, there was a rustle in the tree above. Chris looked up just as something furry fell onto his face. Chris yelped for a second before seeing a koala in his hands. It looked at him before its bottom jaw split open like mandibles with teeth on the inside and a mouth tongue grabbed his face, the others watching as he gave a few muffled screams.

"Heh, stupid werewolf," said Techo. Just then, another koala dropped on him, this one with blue fur, an extra pair of arms, three spines on his back, and antennas on his head. "Did we leave Stitch a d-drive?" Techo asked.

"Nah, just a local EVO," said Chip.

"Ah, can you get him off?" asked Techo.

"And spoil the show?" asked Chip.

The EVO lowered its head into Techo's vision before going "Gaba?" before jumping off Techo's head and running off.

"Did that just..." began Matt.

"That was the heat getting to you," said Chloe.

"Yeah, right," said Matt. Just then, they heard a low droning sound. "What the heck is that?" asked Matt.

"I think it's that guy over there," said Chloe, pointing towards a man sitting beneath another tree blowing on a didgeridoo.

"Man, that's annoying, right gu-" he said, turning to the experiments to see them covering their ears and screaming silently. "Huh, that's interesting. Kala, do you-" started Matt before noticing Kala was also covering her ears and banging her head on a tree.

"Ooooh..." winced Matt before setting his gun to stun. "Sorry mate, music's a bit too much," he muttered.

"Matt, no, that is not an acceptable way to ask a musician to stop playing," said Chloe, pushing his gun arm down.

"Then what is?" said Matt.

At that, Draco and NegaMorph grabbed the didgeridoo player before throwing him into the park fountain. "Close enough." said Chloe

"Hmm, who knew a didgeridoo would act like an experiment whistle," said Matt, "Maybe I should get one to keep those guys in line." A second later, Matt joined the player in the fountain.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening," said Kala, dusting off her hands.

* * *

The location that Aria said they needed to find was in the shadow of Australia's most famous natural wonder, in a piece of outback identical to the rest of it, till Draco dug some dirt aside to show a grey metal platform.

"Ok, we've found the door. How do we get in?" asked Kala.

A hatch in the sand opened, what looked like a periscope rising to look at the group. "Scanning...DNA clearance, level Khan detected..." said the voice from the base, Matt grinning before it said, "Access denied."

"Say what?" asked Matt.

"Clearance restricted to Dr Alayshia and his team only," said the voice.

"Uh, we are with Dr. Alayshia," said Matt, "His signature should be on our nanites."

"Scanning...access granted," said the computer, before the ground below them began to lower.

"Neat," said Draco as they started going down.

The ride itself took a while before stopping in what looked like a reception from any modern lab, though it was empty. The trident with dragon wings of the Atlanteans was emblazoned behind the reception. "Hmm, well, I wouldn't count on a receptionist meeting us," said Chip.

The group walked in, Matt commenting, "This is creepily clean, even for the Atlanteans." before jumping as several small dome shaped bots the size of feet rolled out, cleaning up the red dust from up top.

"You don't suppose those robots went mad from constantly having to clean up after slobs and iced the staff who worked here, do you?" asked NegaMorph.

"This area is a sterile environment. Be advised, there has only been one major incident with only a 100% casualty rating," said the computer, in what was clearly a pre-programmed message.

"Oh, I just remembered, I forgot my facemask," said NegaMorph.

"You don't need to breathe," said Chloe.

"What is this place?" asked Matt, the computer saying "Ismet Station is the premiere nanite weapon and augmentation research center."

"Sounds like this place was the cutting edge for their Shar program," said Chloe.

"Are you here to inspect Project Steel Virk?" said the computer calmly.

"Uh, yes we are," said Matt.

"Follow the green lit path. Note that talking to non-cleared personnel about what you see carries the penalty of death," said the computer.

"Sure..." said Matt.

The group were led down several tunnels, the signs of a vicious firefight in sight. Skeletons in Atlantean combat armor were on the ground, as were several bones, mostly around disabled containment cells.

Matt paused at one, picking up a dragon skull that had gotten the top of its skull vaporized, probably by either a security turret or a plasma staff. "This is definitely Avalarian," said Matt.

"How many other dragon species have they dealt with?" asked Kala.

Matt walked into the next room and jumped back. It was a medical room of some sort, a hybrid Khan on the table...well...presumably. It was a metal statue, frozen in a scream... "Please tell me this is just a sculpture by a very creepy Atlantean artist," said Matt.

Chip walked forward before shaking his head, "I don't think so...I really don't."

"Maybe they got the nanite formula wrong," said Draco, "Too much lead."

"Maybe," said Matt, before the computer said, "Your support team has arrived."

"Oh, that's good," said Matt before turning to the others, "Who ordered a support team?"

"I didn't," said Chloe.

Kala said, "Not me." before the computer said "Please inform your team that experimental weapons is off-limits."

"I think we know who they are now," said Matt.

"Stand by...checking visual ID to all known staff of the doctor."

"Oh shit," muttered Matt.

Pretty soon, the lights started flashing red and the computer yelled, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All intruders will be destroyed!"

"Oh shit," muttered Matt, a turret folding down and blasting him with a plasma blast.

"Well, at least they didn't calculate for that," said Matt before sending his own plasma blast right up the turret's barrel.

"Chip, blast the turrets!" snapped Chloe as more folded down. Chip quickly zapped the turrets with debilitating viruses.

"We gotta get to weapons. Whoever's here doesn't know what he's stealing," snapped Matt.

* * *

Mantichrome blasted a security bot, smirking before looking up at his target, a vast column, a metal statue seen through a viewport. "Huh, interesting," said Mantichrome.

"What is it, boss?" said Deathgrip.

Mantichrome said evilly, "It's a terraformer, all loaded with a sample already."

"Huh, I wonder if this is the reason this continent's mostly desert," said Roughshell.

"So what iz plan?" buzzed Leafstripper, tearing a security bot in half.

"We set this off, of course. A planet of metal machines? Sounds perfect to me," said Mantichrome evilly.

"I don't think we have enough power for that," said Deathgrip, "But we can at least take out this continent. That'll give us enough raw material to make an army."

"It'll take some time. This is advanced even by Atlantis standards," said Whipsting.

"Then we'll have to make sure Lynch's group is busier with the security than us," said Mantichrome.

Several explosions were heard at that. "Like that?" grinned Deathgrip.

"Just as predicted," said Mantichrome, "But before we cyberform Australia, I think we need to test the effectiveness of this device, so we don't end up blowing ourselves to scrap."

It wasn't hard to form a wireless connection to the system and find a test program. As soon as he turned it on, sirens began to wail in the room. "Test fire of Bowl weapon in progress...all organics clear the area...firing in 5...4...3...2...1..." said a male voice before an alarm rang, "Danger...overcharge...facility exposed."

"Did it say 'Bowl weapon'?" asked Whipsting with confusion.

"Who cares?" snapped Mantichrome before jumping back as the 'statue' in the container pounded on the window, glowing red eyes staring. "Ok...that's...not supposed to happen," he said, before a hand grabbed his leg. Mantichrome yelped as the pile of metal on the floor snarled at him.

The Monstercons turned as the statues in the room started 'loosening up' with cracks before looking at them. "Boss? Is that meant to happen?" Deathgrip said nervously, none of them noticing a silver-haired teen girl in the corner run for the door.

"I thought they were just decorations!" yelped Mantichrome.

One of the 'zombots' pulled Leafstripper's head off at that. Leafstripper's body returned the favor before flailing around, as his head snapped "NO THEY'RE NOT!"

Mantichrome vaporized the one grabbing him before snapping, "Destroy them! Least Matt will have fun with them..."

* * *

The gang had finished off the last of security when a wave of energy blasted past them. "What was that?" said Kala nervously before giving a panicked scream as one of the statues started moving.

"I knew there was a reason those statues were giving me a 'House of Wax' vibe!" yelled NegaMorph.

"Let's give them an NSC welcome!" snapped Matt, the group levelling their weapons of choice and opening fire on the growing horde.

Draco was breathing fire on plenty of them, melting them down. Though they tended to look even creepier with their half-melted features. However one grabbed him in a bear hug, some of the silver starting to flow off it onto him. Matt turned in time to see this. "Oh fuck my life..." he muttered, blowing the statue's head off, though the silver continued to spread on Draco.

"Get it off, get it off!" yelped Draco.

"How?" snapped Matt, Draco scrabbling at it before going still as it covered his head.

"Draco!" yelled Contrinus.

Draco turned to look at Contrinus with a neutral expression, his eyes now the same solid red before he spread his arms in a hug with a smile. "Don't fall for it!" yelled Chip before firing a viral blast at Draco. Draco staggered back before grinning more and walking forward. "Ok, I'm up to any alternative solutions," said Chip.

"Chip, just kick his arse but don't let him touch you!" snapped Matt, blasting another into vapor.

"Sure, not a problem," said Chip sarcastically before letting Draco have a large blast.

Draco staggered back at that this time, the silver slipping from his face, Draco snapping "Get this stuff off-" before it slipped over him again.

"Lovely, the Atlanteans made robo-symbiotes!" snapped Matt, one grabbing him before it began to shudder, the metal slipping off to reveal a skeleton. Behind the skeleton was a panicked looking silver teen with a grey scaled hand

"What the-" started Matt before dropping the skeleton. The girl was wearing an Atlantean uniform that looked too big for her. She looked very confused and scared. But there wasn't a lot of time for introductions as more of the living statues were coming.

"Kid, get over here!" snapped Matt, firing his blaster into another statue. The girl only backed up in fear. "This is no time to be running scared!" called Matt.

"I'm disagreeing on that!" called NegaMorph, who was trying to blast away the living statues.

Matt glared at NegaMorph before saying kindly, "It's ok. We're on your side." The girl just shook her head and said...something in a guttural tone. "Uh, sorry, my translators didn't pick that up," said Matt.

"You...you...human...you...you wanna...hurt..." she said slowly, backing up more before screaming as one of the statues grabbed her, before its head was taken off by Matt's ion blade. "I said...I'm on your side," snapped Matt, offering his hand to help her up. "What's your name?" asked Matt.

"Sil...silv..." started the girl.

"Not Silvia, that name's taken," called Chloe.

"Silvana," said the girl.

"Well, Silvana, were you in a stasis chamber? If so there any more of you?" asked Matt, helping Silvana up who was shaking with fear.

"I...I don't know..." said Silvana.

"Well, you stay with us," said Chloe kindly.

"Guys, we really need to be moving," said Kala blasting the living statues with double flamethrowers.

Matt nodded, "We need to get to Manti and shut this situation down."

Contrinus snapping "What about Draco?"

"Find the command console for the security program," said Chip, "If the nanites are part of it, it'll be able to shut them down."

"You...you're Atlanteans...aren't you?" said Silvana, sounding a little worried still.

"Indirectly," said Matt.

Silvana gulped, "Please don't hurt me again..."

"Nobody's going to hurt you," said Chloe.

"That's all your people did," snapped Silvana.

"Well, no one is going to hurt you right now," said Chloe, "Well, except the zombie bots."

"O...okay," said Silvana, her form rippling into a quadruped form, metallic scales forming.

Matt blinked at the sight of the dragoness with metallic scales. "I should have seen that one coming," said Matt. Silvana was barely the size of Spyro when Matt had first met her, she was barely a teen. "How did you get here?" he asked. Silvana didn't respond.

Chloe sighing, "Look, let's go first. The kid's terrified."

Just then, Draco's jaw dropped down an earsplitting static was heard coming out of it. The group turned before a rasping voice said "Murdereeers."

"Hey, we didn't kill anyone. And these things don't count because I'm pretty sure they're already dead," said Chip.

"You killed usss...you join usssss..." snarled the voice.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said NegaMorph before blasting Draco.

"NegaMorph!" yelled Contrinus.

"What? He'll shrug it off," said NegaMorph.

"The metal's alive..." said Silvana in terror.

"I noticed," said Chloe before blasting the living statues with lightning.

The bots watched before beginning to advance before pausing, Silvana snarling, her eyes glowing silver. "Good girl, Silvana. Blow those creeps away," said Kala.

"What are you talking about?" asked NegaMorph, "She's clearly a psychic dragon. She's going to break them with telekinesis."

"It's...ore..." said Silvana distantly.

"Ore? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kala.

The living statue in front of Silvana stopped in place. Its features started to soften, edges becoming blurred until it looked more like a walking humanoid mass of liquid metal. The next bot to get close got the same treatment, then another, all melting leaving the same skeletons as before flowing into Silvana, till finally only Draco was left.

"Uh, please don't hurt him," said Contrinus.

The metal slowly flowed off Draco, Draco himself looking emancipated, before slumping down. Contrinus quickly raced to Draco and started healing him. "Ow..." muttered Draco, Silvana glaring at the group as if daring them to do something.

"I don't remember any dragons able to do anything like that," said Matt.

"I'm an ore flight dragon. All of us can do that," said Silvana and said proudly, "And we refused to give our scales for your alchemy, Atlantean."

"Well, that is fascinating," said Matt, "So what are you doing here?"

"Your people kidnapped us after we stopped our corrupted brethren." said Silvana

"We weren't involved in that," said Chloe, "At all. We've never even heard of it."

"There was two of you with us..." said Silvana before there was another boom.

"The hell?" snapped Matt.

Silvana sniffled, "We were all kidnapped...said they were gonna use us for their war."

"Silence, wyrm," said the computer, "You are besmirching the name of the Atlantean empire."

"It should be. You tortured us," snapped Silvana. Chloe frowned. This didn't sound like the type of person that the Atlanteans would want to keep alive. "And when we ought back you...you..." began Silvana, her voice trailing off, "I...I don't remember."

"Er, Silvana, do you remember being taken through a portal of any kind?" asked Chip.

"No, we were sleeping. Two of the Atlantean hybrids were with us when lots of you burst in shooting..." said Silvana

"Look, I think we need to focus on turning off the security and stopping the other... I mean, stopping the thieves in here," said Matt.

"You have to stop them," yelped Silvana desperately.

"That's what we do," said Chip.

"I can show you where," said the dragoness desperately, running off down a corridor before anyone could stop her.

"We better follow," said Chris, "We don't know the layout of the place."

* * *

They finally caught up with Silvana in an empty room, staring in horror at the center. "They were right here," she said desperately.

"How far could they have gotten?" asked Chris.

"It was right here. This is where I woke up," yelled Silvana, running around, before snarling, a metal crate flying back like plasma control had hit it

"Easy there," said Matt, "Losing your temper won't find them."

"They...I think...it's...a terrorforker or something like that," said Silvana.

"You mean terraformer," said Chip automatically before pausing, "Oh dear, an Atlantean terraformer in Mantichrome's servos..."

"White Knight's gonna be pissed," said Matt.

"Ok, a terraformer isn't made from just any material lying around. It's got to have some very specific components of particular make," said Chip.

"It doesn't matter. cause it probably works anyway," snapped Matt.

"What I mean is that we can still track it," said Chip.

"Then find it!" said Matt.

Chip added, "By the way, don't you think it's strange that she turned up so suddenly? Silvana, I mean."

"I've hadn't a lot of time to ponder her existence," said Matt.

"Just keep an eye. I'm not sure those bots are all that energy wave made," said Chip.

"Great, just what we need," said Matt sarcastically.

There was a scream at that, Chip and Matt spinning. Kala had her hand clapped over her mouth in shock as she was watching Silvana transform.

Silvana's body wasn't transforming smoothly. They could hear her bones clicking and cracking as she was forcibly changing shape. She was screaming in an Avalarian dialect nobody could get as her bones shifted to a bipedal form, the clothing flickering back into appearance in time for...mammalian aspects to begin to form. Even after that, it wasn't completely finished, the sound of a few unpleasant pops were heard along with what sounded like grinding gears. Silvana finally finished screaming at that, though it was probably cause she was out of breath as her front paws cracked into more dexterous hands

"Silvana, are you ok?" asked Kala gently.

Silvana moaned a little, getting up unsteadily, a small blush on her muzzle. It seemed some of it hadn't hurt, though she still looked ill, confirmed when she threw up a silvery substance. "I feel ill," she grumbled.

"The first few times are always the hardest," said Kala in a comforting tone.

"Urgh...why have I got balloons on my chest?" grumbled Silvana.

Kala stared before glaring as Matt said "I'm out..."

"You...didn't notice them when you were in human form?" asked Chip in a political way.

"I was busy running for my li...who said my age was stabilized?" said Silvana, looking around.

Kala and Matt said in unison, "AI."

"A what?" asked Silvana.

"It's your very own voice in your head. Welcome to the fun land of being a human/dragon hybrid," said Matt bluntly, Silvana staring before starting to hyperventilate.

"Silvana, don't panic. Everything's going to be fine," said Kala soothingly.

"Well, that's not gonna really matter if we let Mantichrome detonate that terraformer," said NegaMorph.

"I'm a freak! They turned me into a freak!" screamed Silvana, her form now closer to the others' age and maturity.

"You're not a freak," said Kala firmly, "You're one of us."

"But I'm not meant to be this! It's not right!" cried Silvana.

"And by all accounts, I shouldn't even be existing," countered NegaMorph, "You're still alive, aren't you? Be grateful for what you have."

Silvana just sniffed sadly before Matt petted her on the back. "You'll be fine..." he said kindly, before clapping his hands together, "Now let's go stop talkie toaster."

"Ok, I think I got a lock on the terraformer's energy signature," said Chip.

"Ok, let's go get it," said Matt.

* * *

Deathgrip and Roughshell were straining to drag the terraformer along. "Couldn't we have just activated it where we found it?" complained Roughshell.

"No. I'm not risking any shielding blocking the signal," snapped Mantichrome, smirking. The trip was about to finally pay off.

"There has got to be an easier way to transport it," grumbled Deathgrip.

"Shut up and put your back into it," grumbled Whipsting.

"Shouldn't be long to the surface now," said Mantichrome.

"Leafstripper seez light," said Leafstripper happily, pointing ahead.

"Great, keep pushing," snapped Deathgrip.

"All of you push," snapped Mantichrome. Just then, they heard something coming from further in the back. "Not now," said Mantichrome with annoyance.

"Well we can't do anything. It takes three of us just to lift this," said Deathgrip, before everybot turned slowly to look at Leafstripper.

"Uh, Leafstripper could help push..." tried Leafstripper nervously.

* * *

"I think I see them..." called Matt, pointing up the tunnel before something slammed into him with a metallic yelp, both of them rolling down the tunnel. The others jumped to the side to let them roll past.

"What was that?" asked Silvana.

"I'm pretty sure that was Leafstripper," said Chip.

"Well...can't say it wasn't effective," said Kala finally, a final crash heard down the tunnel, everyone wincing.

"I hope Matt hasn't forgotten that Leafstripper has new powers, including an acid spray," said Chip.

"He'll be fine," said Chloe, Leafstripper's distant scream cut off by some manic laughter.

"Right now, we need to catch up to the rest of the Monstercons," said NegaMorph.

Silvana said, "I can sense him up ahead...urgh...his thoughts stink of the black."

"Told you she was psychic," said NegaMorph.

"Only on my grandfather's side," said Silvana, before pausing "What's a Sydney?"

"I highly doubt that's a person he's thinking about," said NegaMorph.

"If he sets that thing off in the city..." said Kala in horror.

"He's not going to get that far," said Chloe sternly.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll be able to get there at all," said Draco, "Sydney's hundreds of miles away."

"Doesn't matter, he just needs it in an empty clearing," said Chip ominously.

"I just hope Matt doesn't break anything important," said Chloe.

* * *

"Stop attacking me!" yelled Leafstripper before throwing Matt as hard as he could.

"You attacked me!" yelled Matt once he'd landed and pulled himself free, a drone hovering up and saying "This violence is unaccep-" before Matt threw it at Leafstripper's head.

The drone ended up being impaled on the horn on Leafstripper's helmet. "Hey!" snapped Leafstripper.

"Sorry, next one will hit your faceplate," called Matt.

"Thank you. Wait, I mean STOP IT!" snapped Leafstripper before a desk knocked him over.

"Now, to get back to-" started Matt before looking around. In the tumble and scuffle, he didn't keep track of where he was going. Now he wasn't sure where he was at all.

"Urgh...HEY, LEAFY, KNOW WHERE WE ARE?" yelled Matt, Leafstripper's hand flipping Matt off.

"Fine, I'll find my own way out," said Matt.

* * *

His path seemed to have led him deeper into the facility, into an area they'd missed. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered, blasting a drone that charged him. "Just how far does this base go anyways?" asked Matt.

He turned a corner to see a hatch that looked hopeful, two combat drones guarding it. The first one noticed him and said, "Raw materials is off limits."

"Raw materials? There's no way you'd be guarding ore that seriously," said Matt.

The drones began shooting plasma shots, not lasting long after. "Ok, let's see the big deal," muttered Matt, blowing the door open...and into a nightmarish scene...bones...dragon bones...enough for a full flight of full-grown dragons.

"What is this?" asked Matt, approaching one skeleton. He noticed there was a metallic sheen on the surface of the bones. His dragon side though felt sick. It didn't take alot to add up to what had happened, especially when Matt turned and saw gouges out of the walls and door.

"How many were still alive when they were brought here?" asked Matt to himself. Suddenly, the extra layers of secrecy that went into concealing this place made horrifying sense. "Dear God...no wonder I...no...no there's no way she hid...no wonder she can't remember...I'd block it," said Matt to himself before turning as the hatch shut. "Ok, Matt, no need to panic. The ghosts didn't lock you in, the security did," said Matt.

There was a pulse at that, Matt wincing before his wristcomp said "Locking human form...hostile Zera Radiation detected."

"Ok, getting closer to panic time," said Matt before trying to blast open the doors. However, it seemed his plasma powers were once again off.

"Ok...time to panic!" yelped Matt, before hearing a clunk. "With extra fear on the side," he whimpered.

* * *

The town of Alice Springs was a preferred town for tourists getting ready to head to the rock. As a result it was usually quite busy at this time of year. This time, however, it was busy for another reason. A group of bots dragging a column towards the square. Several dazed cops and smashed police cruisers were evident to attempt to stop them.

"So, this is gonna be enough to get all of Australia, right?" asked Roughshell.

"As well as a good part of New Guinea," said Mantichrome, "We might miss a bit of Tasmania though."

"Yeah, we won't want a robot Taz," said Roughshell. Mantichrome sighed happily. Roughshell's IQ was back to normal and all was right with the world

"We're not gonna become lawn ornaments ourselves, right?" asked Whipsting.

"Of course not," snapped Mantichrome, opening a hatch and beginning a program, "Ok, just to make sure, I better specifically target those Lynches."

A warning came up as soon as he tried though, threatening to permanently fuse the system if 'friendly fire' was attempted again. "Ah, well, that's still less than 1%," said Mantichrome, "And I can turn the rest on them as soon as I'm done."

"Program armed...ready to engage," said the system, Mantichrome reaching for it before a viral blast singed his hand.

"Oh, not now!" snarled Mantichrome before turning to glare. He turned to see the gang, minus Matt at the end of the road. "You're too late this time. This time I WIN!" he snapped, hitting the control.

"Program primed and engaged...2 minutes to ignition," said a calm voice.

"Plenty of time to stop you," said Chloe.

"Monstercons, attack!" yelled Mantichrome.

The three remaining Monstercons charged the group at that, firing till they hit melee range. Mantichrome was wisely keeping close to the device, making sure Chip couldn't interfere.

Of course, considering the Monstercons' upgrades, this fight wasn't over as fast as the gang was used to. Silvana was keeping to the back, watching as the group fought, Chloe and Kala using their ion blades.

Whipsting was focusing on hosing down Kala while Deathgrip was whipping around his flaming flails. Roughshell was trying to whack the gang with his sword, but his aim was pretty off.

Silvana looked around, seeing scared people watching the fight, children included before she glared at the Monstercons, her claws glowing silver and the Monstercons' weapons crumpling like they were in car crushers.

"What the heck?" yelped Whipsting.

"Since when did they have a magnetic guy working for them?" asked Roughshell.

Deathgrip snapped, "How the hell should I know?" before he slapped the back of Roughshell's head.

"Hey!" snapped Roughshell.

"That wasn't me," said Deathgrip.

Whipsting glared. "It's the girl," he snapped, aiming at her, before his aim shifted and he blasted Deathgrip dead center.

"Get her!" yelled Roughshell before shooting several sharp rocks at Silvana.

Silvana snarled at that, Deathgrip's gun arm shooting up to blast the rocks out the air. "You nasty little pieces of food," she snarled.

"Ok, that's all I can stand," said Deathgrip before extending his chest cannon.

Silvana turned to glare at Deathgrip, her eyes glowing silver and Deathgrip finding himself unable to finish the firing sequence...with the armed shell inside the cannon still. Deathgrip tried to get his cannon to fire as the energy was building up. "Hey, Silvana, push the cannon in," said Chip.

Silvana grinned before making a motion like she was punching something. The cannon slammed back in, causing the energy that was building up to backfire explosively into Deathgrip and the Monstercons standing next to him.

"Begone from here, food lest I sate my hunger on you," snapped Silvana a little overdramatically. The Monstercons didn't look like they'd running away anytime soon. Partially because they were unconscious but mostly because they had been literally blown off their legs.

"I think you got them," said Chloe weakly.

Silvana grinned the grin of the smug kid. "Hey, there's one left," she said cheerfully, pointing at Mantichrome.

"I've not come this far to be beaten by a rookie!" snapped Mantichrome. Silvana was already almost to him at that. "You so desperate to be out cold?" snapped Mantichrome, sending a right hook at Silvana's head to everyone's horror, only for the little half dragoness to bite into his hand like it was butter. Mantichrome's eyes optics bugged before he screamed, flailing around.

Silvana, however, just spat out the hand and stuck out her tongue. "Bleh, tastes nasty," she said. Mantichrome glared at her and snapped, "Then eat this!" before spitting acid at her.

The acid splashed on Silvana who just stared. "Ew...I didn't spit on you," she snapped.

"You're organic flesh! You should be dissolving now!" snapped Mantichrome.

Silvana glared before spitting a blue liquid onto Mantichrome's nose where it began smoking, causing Mantichrome to start screaming again.

But just then, Mantichrome's tail lashed out. "Look out!" yelled NegaMorph just in time. Silvana jumped backwards.

Mantichrome smirked at her, the blue liquid being absorbed into his skin. "Poisons can't harm me," said Mantichrome, "I feed on them. But I doubt you can stand them all." With that, he breathed out a yellow cloud of gas at Silvana.

Silvana yelped, flapping her wings on reflex before flailing with a punch with her eyes shut, hearing a muffled yelp and a metallic screeching crunch.

* * *

Leafstripper finally made his way out of the complex, mainly by digging his way out. "Ugh, I don't know how Roughshell dealzz with thizz," said Leafstripper, coughing some rocks out of his locust mouth.

He looked around to see he'd dug himself up in some alley, Leafstripper peering out and yelping as he saw the gang facing Mantichrome.

"The bozz hazz thizz under control," said Leafstripper, the stress making him buzz more noticeable.

He smirked as the boss's opponent tried a poison of some sort, the screams indicating it was an acid of some sort. "Hah bozz haz her noooow...what?" he said, as Mantichrome went wall-optic-ed and began giggling. His optics started turning different colors as he started staring off into space.

"Oh no, not again," muttered Leafstripper.

* * *

"Erm...what's happened?" said Chloe, looking confused as Mantichrome started giggling.

"Must be a metabolizing problem," said NegaMorph.

"How would you know?" asked Kala.

"Some people don't take their first taste of a new substance so smoothly," said NegaMorph, "I knew someone who started bouncing off the walls when they first tasted moon sugar."

"What do you think he's seeing?" asked Chris.

Mantichrome was staring at the sky, "So this is the Dreamtime? Far out, man. Oh look, the rainbow serpent. I bet he's got a pot of gold."

"Ooooh...guess Silvana's acid really _is_ acid," said Chip, walking over to the device, to see that the controls were fried, a blob of acid where the override would have been.

"Uh, is that thing still going to go off?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I think Silvana caused some collateral damage," said Chip, the control sparking.

"Can't you do something?" asked Draco, "Before we get turned into modern art sculptures?"

"I could invert it into the ground. Yes, that'll work. We're still over the base," Chip said happily, working at the controls, before glaring as Mantichrome stared intensely at him with the same mad grin. "I do not want to know what you're seeing," Chip muttered.

"You've got a tree going out of your head," observed Mantichrome.

"Oooookay...aaaand done," said Chip, finishing the last connection just as the column lit up before a pulse of energy shot into the ground.

"What exactly will that do?" asked Kala.

"Nothing, that place is dead," said Chip, adding "It's not like anyone's in...there..." he said, the others doing some quick maths and coming up short one.

Chloe and Kala were coming to the same conclusion as well. "Oh no oh no oh no." yelped Kala, transforming to dragon to fly off.

Silvana saying, "Wait, you're Khans?"

"You didn't notice them throwing fire and lightning?" asked Contrinus.

"I thought you were mages, like the rabbits are., said Silvana.

"If it makes any difference, we're not garden-variety Khan," said Chloe.

"You came to rescue us," said Silvana happily.

"How many is 'us'?" asked Techo.

"There's a hundred of us. Dad led us against the rest of us when they went mad," said Silvana.

"I think we would have noticed a hundred dragons down there," said NegaMorph.

"Yeah...maybe they were hiding?" said Silvana.

"Right..." said NegaMorph, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile, it turned out that Matt wasn't as alone in the dragon graveyard as he thought. A large drone, consisting of a mass of mechanical arms on a device that had been hidden in the ceiling was swiping at him, Matt hiding in a crack in the rock. "Subject will cease resistance..." said the drone calmly, slowly digging at the rock

"You know what they say about cornered rats, right?" asked Matt. He drew his blaster at that, firing a shot that blew one of the claws to bits before another claw shot in and snatched his blaster away, crushing it. "Hey, no fair!" snapped Matt.

The claw shot in again at that, grabbing Matt by the armor, pulling him out. Matt considered his situation: he was weaponless, powerless, the drone outweighed him significantly, and it was probably about to peel him like a shrimp.

The drone was already reaching for him when an energy pulsed through the room, the drone pausing, throwing Matt to the ground, his arm breaking.

The energy wave passed over the rock, which changed to chrome-colored metal as it went. Matt yelped, the wave parting round him before continuing, before the bones he was on began to shake. Matt looked to see the former rock was spreading over the bones in the form of liquid metal.

"Oh God, T-1000's!" screamed Matt, backing up as the bones, covered stretched with a yawn.

The metal was covered the skull, before expanding, making it look more like a draconic robot head. Then red-orange optics lit up within the eye sockets. Matt at the robot head looked at each other, blinking before they both screamed

Matt heard a cracking sound and looked around to see the former skeletons pulling themselves out of the floor. All of them now were covered in armor plating with sharp spines and servos ending in claws and all sorts of deadly robotic/draconic features. Matt's increasingly panicked also noticed they were a lot bigger than they were as skeletons.

"Hey...let's all be civil..." said Matt, before the drone sent a spiked arm at him, only for it to be bitten out the air by another dragon, the group ganging up on the drone. Matt hurried away from them as quietly as he could, hoping he wouldn't look like much of a meal for them.

A claw blocked his way before another grabbed him, the biggest of the group lifting him up. "If you say you are Atlantean, this will not end well..." it snarled.

"I'm not. The Atlanteans are long gone," squeaked Matt.

"Ferrocus, put him down. We can't find Silvana anywhere," snapped a clear female.

The dragon holding Matt saying in a resigned voice, "Yes, dear."

"Uh, I think I know where Silvana went," said Matt.

"Tell us, please," said the female desperately.

"She's, uh, aboveground," said Matt, pointing upwards.

"Urgh...that girl. She'll get herself hurt one day. Wait...how do you know she's up there?" said the dragon suspiciously.

His mate snapped, "Ferrocus, you put him down right now."

"Well, let's get topside already," said another voice. The two dragon bots turned to look at another dragon bot, one that was built a lot sturdier than them. In fact, it looked more like an ankylosaur with a hammer-like tail than a dragon. It didn't even have any wings.

"Portculus?" asked Ferrocus, "What happened to you?"

"I guess I didn't get reborn the way I was," said Portculus, "But at least I'm better off than what happened to Dizzen and Charjwal."

"What happened to them?" asked the female calmly as Ferrocus put Matt down via dropping him.

"They're over there," said Portculus, waving with his tail. It was pretty easy to see who he was indicating, since there was a two-headed robotic dragon that was currently arguing with himself/themselves.

The two dragons winced, Matt doing it too "Ooooh...teleporter accident," he said.

"I think it's because their bones were too close together and missing some parts. Or because they were identical twins," said the dragoness.

"There are probably other dragons who got warped by their rebirth, Titania," said Ferrocus, "But right now, we need to find Silvana. Portculus, can you still use your earth power?"

"No. It's...sealed..." said Titania.

Matt noticing the steel blast door to the south side warping. "Excuse me...ma'am?" he said, pointing at the door for the others desperately.

"Then let's go up," said Portculus before opening his mouth and blasting the roof with a green beam.

"No! That's a supporting roof!" screamed Matt in terror. Interestingly, instead of just being smashed or cracked, the roof seemed to melt a bit to form a hole to the next floor. "I get to live?" said Matt

Ferrocus opened his mouth and breathed fire at the hole, softening the edges. With one leap, he was already climbing up the hole, which widened for him. Curious, he stretched and touched the next ceiling, which parted for him easily.

Matt yelled from below, "Stop making holes in the supporting roofs! There might be towns or cars or angry EVOs up there."

However, the dragon robots were more interesting getting out. Some were making their own exits through the walls. "STOP MAKING POTENTIAL SINKHOLES!" screamed Matt, so loudly that the dragons actually paused for a second

The dragons turned as Matt snapped, "You all wake up and instead of using the door like sane people start digging holes in a major area. Even Morph knows not to do that and his brain is LITERALLY UNPLUGGED!" panting before hearing polite clapping, turning in time to see one of the dragons give him a applause whistle.

"Then show us the way out," said Titania.

Matt pointed at the blast door "Through there," he said.

Titania used her power to open the door. But Ferrocus said, "Upwards is quicker," before he continued tunneling his way up.

This time a rumbling was heard. "I hate you all," said Matt darkly.

* * *

It was rather easy to grab Mantichrome while he was drugged up. They finished chaining him up and Chloe wiped her forehead. "That should hold him for now," she said. Just then, they started hearing a rumble.

"Oh great. If we fight cyber worms, we feed them Mantichrome," Kala said, before a section of a car park fell into the ground, what sounded like swearing coming out. Kala perked up at that "I know that swearing." Kala ran to the edge of the sinkhole and called, "Matt, is that you?"

The ground rumbled before the top half of a large robotic dragon burst through to the surface. "Not Matt! Not Matt!" yelped Draco.

Matt's voice from below snapped "If you're eating Kala I _will_ kill you all! STOP CLAPPING!"

* * *

This is the first half of the finale for this story. I'm a bit surprised that Generator Rex never had an episode in Australia as they've been on every other continent. Though I'm not certain about Antarctica. Anyways, this is showing a shadier side of the Atlanteans and what they were doing before they got wiped out.

This is only the start of this and there's going to be even more in the second part. That'll be up on Friday so keep an eye out and please review.


	16. Dawn of the Dracobots

**Reticence Saga**

 **Iron Seed**

 **Chapter 16: Dawn of the Dracobots**

"This is Diane Farrah, with a special report, in what may be one of the most dramatic EVO crises yet. Earlier this day, a sinkhole has appeared in Alice Springs, Australia. And emerging from that sinkhole are what appear to be robot dragons. The town is being evacuated as we speak."

"That's right, Diane. Not only that, but the mysterious army unit that aided in the Tokyo EVO incident is already on site but, strangely, seems to be preventing first response Providence troops from reaching the site, while evacuating civilians from hard to reach places..."

* * *

Things were not getting easier for the gang. When a sleepy town like Alice Springs suddenly has a whole lot of weirdness dropped on it, people tended to panic and do stupid things.

It didn't help that a Vulture heavy gunship was hovering overhead, even though the pilot via loudspeaker was telling people to not panic. All through this, the growing dragon horde were watching with polite interest, which ended when a Scorpion tank battlegroup took point, aiming at them. "Stay where you are. Do not move," said an announcer, the guns loaded with EM rounds, "Under the NSC/Cybertron treaty, you are ordered to stand down."

"What's a Cybertron?" asked Dizzen.

"I have no idea. They lost me somewhere around the first time they mentioned Providence," said Charjwal.

"Stand down or we will open fire," called the announcer, the barrels of the tanks glowing blue as they charged EM pulses.

"Men, stand down!" called Matt, "We're going to have enough trouble explaining this to Providence without them arriving to see us already fighting."

Ferrocus raised an eye ridge "You lead these sky pirates?" he said, looking up as a shadow fell across them. a frigate from the _Bladestorm_ settling into the sky above.

"We're not pirates, we're mercenaries," said Matt.

"As if there is a difference," scoffed Ferrocus.

"Honey, show the ape _some_ respect. They're proud fighters," said Titania.

"The correct term is 'human'," said Matt, "We're a different species of primate altogether."

"Oh, you evolved. How long were we down there?" said Titania calmly, raising a paw to block her mate's mouth as he prepared a rant. "Just because they're human doesn't mean they are Atlanteans, dear," she said calmly.

"Well, that is a rather complicated story," said Matt, "I suppose I should start off by telling you're no longer on Avalar."

"Oh we know that. The Atlanteans, after _WE AIDED THEM_ , kidnapped us all. Going so far to even kill the hybrid knights who aided us," snapped Ferrocus.

"Uh, Ferrocus," said Portculus, "About those hybrid knights, it appears they've also been reborn. We've been finding more of them in the lower levels."

"Yeah, I don't think they're alive in the sense." said Matt, before saying into his earpiece, "Ready an incinerator bomb, burn that place before those nano-zombies get above ground."

"Now there's a fine way to greet someone," said an annoyed voice. Matt turned to see another dragon climbing out of the hole. This one was a lot smaller than the other dragons and had an anthro build. His wings curiously had what looked like facial features on the back of them.

Matt's eye twitched before he got what Chloe called the 'undead' grin before aiming at it, saying in a manically cheerful voice "Nope." and took a potshot.

The shot just pinged off the dragon's chestplate. "Was that really called for?" he asked.

"UNDEAD!" screamed Matt, before being dogpiled by two marines, the others aiming at the Khan.

"Oh, the failed experiments. The computer finally talked to us, said there was a nanite breach when my fellows tried a rescue. Not everyone takes. About...1 in ever 3000."

"1 in...you mean...me and Chloe..." started Matt, starting to hyperventilate.

"Obviously, the technology has improved when we were first enhanced," said Chloe, "And we didn't get bonded to living metal."

"Oh, that's their genetic material..." said the Khan, the metal melting away to show an African-skinned man with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, living armor," said Matt, "That's impressive."

"Yes...hmm...you're not Atlantean. The tech's primitive for a start. Ballistic weapons? We had plasma sorted out millennia ago," said the Khan.

Matt glared at the Khan at that. Thankfully, Kala stepped in and said, "Listen, buddy, I know you're new here, you've just came back from the dead after a few millennia. But it's a bad idea to rile up Matt."

"Oh..." said the Khan calmly, peering closely at Matt before muttering, "Stay human till the drakes climatize."

"Why should I-" started Matt.

"A quick word, please," said Kala before dragging Matt away. Once they were out of hearing range, Kala asked, "Matt, do you remember when we went back in time?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific," said Matt.

"When we went back in time and met the original plasma dragons," said Kala.

"Oh...yeah, that was weird, meeting the drakes that supplied the DNA for our powers," said Matt.

Kala said, "Do you remember who they killed?"

"The details are growing fuzzy," said Matt.

"If I remember, the plasma dragons massacred most of the metal dragons," said Kala warningly

Matt's eyes widened as the realization sank in. "Oh... Wait, weren't those the plasma dragons that were brainwashed by the Ashen?" he asked.

"You think they know or care?" said Kala.

"I know their leader won't," said Matt.

"So...maybe keep the scales under wraps?" said Kala pleasantly, before a small dragoness with a snakehood asked "What are you talking about?" in a cute voice.

Matt jumped back with a yelp. The dragoness in question wasn't particularly big, about the same size as a teenage Avalarian. But that size was a bit thrown off by her long serpentine tail and neck. Her scales were mostly copper and green. "Uh, hi there," said Kala, "What's your name?"

The dragoness tilted her snakelike head and said, "Copperhead."

"Erm...nice name...were you born with it?" asked Matt, Copperhead raising an eye ridge in the universal language of incoming sarcasm.

"Of course, my parents knew all about venomous vipers who are found on the eastern side of this continent or the similar ones found in the southeastern parts of the United States," said Copperhead sarcastically.

"How did you know that?" asked Kala.

"I looked at the Internet," said Copperhead.

Matt blinked. "You access the Internet? Dear God help us all," he said in a small voice.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a major culture shock," said Kala.

"Yeah, you're on YouTube turning into a Khan hybrid. I liked your scale color," said Copperhead happily, Matts and Kala's eyes turning to pinpricks

"Who put that video up?" asked Matt in his patented 'I'm gonna kill somebody' tone.

"I dunno. It's just a random name," said Copperhead, before she smiled. "Ferrocus'll be really pleased a Khan saved us. I'd better tell him," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Matt, "You can't tell him that I'm a Khan."

"Of course I can. The Khans were good guys," said Copperhead happily, not noticing that she was effortlessly dragging Matt along, who was trying to stop her as she skipped along.

"But Matt is a...super-secret type of Khan," said Kala, "Like secret weapon-level."

"So? According to your ship, the Atlanteans are toast," said Copperhead happily.

"But...Aria would have known if you looked at the ship's files," said Kala.

"Well, I didn't want to get your AI too upset, so I just removed the last minute of memory on my way out," said Copperhead.

"Ok, stay out of my ship, private stuff," snapped Matt angrily.

"You know, your ship's data about Cybertronians was very interesting," said Copperhead, "And from what I can tell, Mantichrome was trying to use the form of terraforming which was used on us. I wonder if that means we've gained additional abilities."

"Well, let's not test it yet...and don't tell anyone I'm a khan, please," said Matt, a little pleadingly.

"Pleading? Huh, maybe you aren't really a Khan after all," sneered Copperhead.

Matt glared. "You...tell...nodrake...understand?" he snarled.

"Tell nodrake about what?" Matt and Kala jumped, surprised that Ferrocus was able to walk up to them without them noticing.

"This guy turns into a sky-blue khan," said Copperhead smugly, before blanching as Ferrocus snapped "Copper...how could you say that? He might be dimwitted and reckless, but there's no reason to call him one of the Atlanteans' war dogs. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"But he is, I saw the video," said Copperhead.

Ferrocus snapping, "What the hell's a video?"

"We'll catch you up technology of the 21st century later," said Kala quickly.

"Ok, I thank you for helping get my flight free," said Ferrocus as Copperhead stalked off before he said "So...my daughter, Silvana..."

"I never touched her! Kala's my girlfriend!" yelped Matt.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ferrocus.

"Sorry, bit of a knee-jerk reaction," said Matt.

"Fine...so where is she?" said Ferrocus, before a timid voice said "Hello, father."

Ferrocus swung his head around to see Silvana in anthro form. "What are you doing on two legs?" he snapped.

"I woke like this..." said Silvana, her head bowed.

"This is unacceptable. Get down on all fours at once," demanded Ferrocus.

"But-" started Silvana.

"Now!" snapped Ferrocus. Silvana fell to all fours, several cracks heard, Matt realizing that she'd shifted from unconscious fear. "What dark magic is this?" demanded Ferrocus before turning and snapping at Matt, "Did you curse my daughter?"

"I did not curse shit. Like she said, she turned up like that," said Matt, backing up, igniting a plasma orb behind his back.

"Well, we first encountered her as-" started Draco only for Kala to stomp on his tail.

"Yeah...so let's all stay calm OK HERE WE GO!" snapped Matt as Ferrocus roared half way through his words.

However, Ferrocus suddenly made several ratcheting sounds. He stood up on his hind legs which extended out. His tail split in half, swinging around to form additional armor on his upper legs. His front legs extended as the front paws became hands. Shoulder pads were formed from the sides of his body. His dragon head and neck swung back and folded up on his back as a smaller head emerged from his torso. In the space of a few seconds, Ferrocus had transformed to a humanoid robot mode.

"Ooookay...they really are part-Cybertronian," said Matt, backing up as Ferrocus snarled.

"You dared taint my daughter's blood," he snapped, before a missile slammed into his back, apparently from beyond city limits.

"Boss, we got a problem. Two air cruisers, higher grade, they're firing NSC grade warheads," said a voice over the com, adding, "We're seeing multiple providence APCs...black armor."

"What is the meaning of this?" snapped Titania.

"That's what I want to know," snapped Matt.

* * *

"Black Knight, the airship's dropped a shield of some kind. We're being hailed," said a trooper.

"Put them through," said Black Knight casually.

"I don't believe we called for backup and definitely NOT a missile strike," said Matt, his face on the screen.

"Well, with a possible EVO attack, if not alien invasion going on, we're not likely to just sit and wait," said Black Knight coolly.

"You fired on my men..." said Matt darkly.

"Casualties happen in war," said Black Knight indifferently.

"Yes...they do. If your troops or your toys fly one feet forward, you can explain to your boss, White Knight why two of his airships are burning scrap."

"And I suppose you'll be able to stop the raging alien war machines by yourself," said Black Knight mockingly.

"They're not machines. If anything they're refugees and victims and under the NSC statutes, I will protect them from you with a smile," snarled Matt.

"By the looks of it, you can't even protect yourselves," said Black Knight.

"You want a demonstration?" said Matt in a warning tone. At that moment, there was an angry roar on Matt's end. "Oh yeah...and thanks for upsetting them. Missiles sting," snapped Matt.

With that, the screen went blank. "He didn't even ask for my name," said Black Knight, sounding mock offended. Then she smirked and said, "Good."

"Orders, Ma'am? Their airships moved into a defensive posture...we think," said one of the troopers.

"It won't be long," said Black Knight, "Soon, the Transformers will break out, crushing those mercenaries in their wake. Then we swoop in and pick up the pieces."

Another trooper said, "Ma'am, their ground troops are setting up blockades..." before the first said "Ma'am...line 1." passing her a satellite phone.

Black Knight took the phone and asked, "Yes? Of course, we have the Transformers surrounded. No, the vehicular ones don't appear to be present. We would, but those space mercenaries are standing in the way. Of course." She hung up and said, "Open fire."

* * *

Lt Hawk, an Avianos, perhaps had one of the more envied jobs on the _Bladestorm_. He commanded one of the dreadnaughts frigates, the same one sitting over the town. He turned as one of the techs said, "Enemy frigates are moving into attack formation. They're heading for us. Ground troops report the APCs and troopers are moving too."

"Does the boss know?" asked Hawk, sighing as his crew smirked. He hadn't asked for such a cliché coming-of-age surname from his parents.

"The boss is pissed. Orders are to go weapons free," said the tech, holding his headset away from him, faint swearing heard.

"Lock onto the first one, ready the MAC," said Hawk.

* * *

Black Knight watched calmly as the airships moved forward. They weren't anything like the Providence Keep class tech wise, having been based off wreckage recovered after Tokyo. Shields, advanced Gauss weapons, they could do damage...so it was a horrible and loud shock as the enemy ship's front exploded with a boom, a projectile shooting out and going clean through one of her airships, slicing it into two ragged halves. Next, several missiles started raining down on the APCs.

"Fall back! Fall back!" said Black Knight angrily, the command APC she was in shaking as a missile landed by it.

"Ma'am, the rest of the Providence forces will be arriving soon," said one of her lieutenants.

"Good, let them deal with this," said Black Knight calmly.

* * *

"Sir, Providence forces are pulling back," said Hawk over the comm.

"Good," said Matt.

Just then, there was a beep and said, "Er, Providence forces inbound."

"Well, they got their balls back fast..." said Matt.

"We're bound to get a rant from White Knight any moment now," said Chloe.

Matt looked down as his com indicated an incoming message. "Speak of the devil." he muttered.

He opened the channel and White Knight's face appeared. "Lynch, what the devil are you doing?!" snapped White Knight, "Going off on an undisclosed mission and now I hear there are robot dragon EVOs in Alice Springs and you're in the middle of it."

"Like I said to the other guy, not EVOs," said Matt.

"What other guy?" asked White Knight.

"The Providence team you sent with knock-off versions of my cruisers," said Matt.

"We only just arrived in Australia," said White Knight.

"Then who did we just blow up?" asked Matt.

"Something I'm going to look into," said White Knight.

"Good then. Now then, the, er, Dracobots aren't going to like being menaced like this," said Matt.

White Knight lifted an eyebrow, "Dracobots?"

"Well, I don't think I can call them just 'metal dragons', especially since they're figuring out how to transform," said Matt.

"Like your buggy? You said he was the only one," said White Knight.

"You can blame Mantichrome for trying to terraform Australia into living metal," said Matt.

"Is the base intact?" said White Knight, Matt's eyes narrowing.

"As far as I know, it's been transmuted to a particular alloy that would be dangerous to leave in the hands of irresponsible people," said Matt.

"It will be safe with my men then," said White Knight.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you there," said Matt.

"It's on Australian land..." warned White Knight.

"Technically, it's under Australian land," said Matt.

In the land down under," chimed Morph.

"Hold that thought," said Matt before squishing Morph.

"You are not taking-" began White Knight before the line went dead.

"Erm...who hung up on who?" asked Matt. Matt restarted his comm before asking, "Aria, could you run a diagnostic on my comm?"

"Local communications are being blanked...by a combine signal. A battlegroup has entered Mars orbit and is headed for Earth. And there's another silhouette on scans. I can't identify it but it's big...very much so...bigger than us," said Aria.

"Well, that's just prime," said Matt sarcastically.

* * *

Chris, who had been left in charge of the _Bladestorm_ was scrambling, the combine battlegroup now visible, three hulking ships approaching. "Get fighters and cruisers ready to launch on my command..." he said before every screen began to flicker until it became the combine flag, before an anthro cat in an Overwatch uniform appeared.

"I am Commandant Zeris communicating to NSC dreadnought. I am here under the neutral world treaty between our governments. My ship's gunports are closed and our shields are down," it said smugly.

"And what do you want?" asked Chris.

"We are here to offer membership to the cybernetic lifeforms that you unearthed," said Zeris calmly.

"Membership? Did I hear that right?" asked Chris.

"You did indeed. As is also under our treaty, if you refuse I will be within my rights to remove you as an obstacle." said Zeris calmly.

"I'm not sure this is the best time to be talking to them," said Chris, "They're rather...disoriented. How did you even find out about them in the first place?"

"Government secret. You have no authority to block my men and the diplomatic team," said Zeris, his tone indicating he was beginning to lose his temper.

Just then, Chris got another alert on another monitor. "Can you hold that thought?" asked Chris before going to that monitor.

Zeris's crew seemed to sense it too, the lighting on his end going red, before he cut it. The battlegroup turned to face a shape emerging into sunlight. It looked like what an Atlantean pyramid ship wanted to be when it grew up, easily bigger then the _Bladestorm_. "Oh shit..." muttered Chris before the com changed to the familiar and unwanted face of Taleth.

"Mr. Anderson...I rather expected Mr. Lynch to have recovered from the beating I gave him by now," he said calmly

"Taleth, what brings you to the neighborhood? That Shambhala ship is already destroyed," said Chris.

"I am not interested in the ship. I am interested in the Avalarians planetside," said Taleth, Chris seeing Tenebra in what could be called 'Conan female armor' and a smug expression.

"They aren't really your typical Avalarians," said Chris.

"Of course not," said Taleth, "That's why I'm interested in extending them membership into our growing family."

Zeris's face appeared at that in split screen. "The Virks are a leftover, not even a true government. You have no say here and will vacate the sector," he snapped.

"We have just as much of a say as you do," said Taleth, "Last I checked, we aren't in Combine territory."

"Yet. It also comes to my attention that you and yours have committed crimes against the NSC and the Combine. I can just as easily arrest you," said Zeris smugly.

Just then, another alert popped up on another monitor. "Speak of the devil," grumbled Chris.

Aria said, "NSC battlegroup, an Infinity class is leading them, the _NSS Arcon_. Its commanded by a 'Samson'"

"Well, at least he won't want to kill me right off the bat," said Chris, "Patch him through."

A man's face appeared, and he looked annoyed. "Anderson, I'm here on business. Kill your engines," he said.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm more than a little busy here," said Chris.

"I got my orders. I will shoot if I have to," snapped Samson, before Taleth butted in "Do you mind?"

Zeris also butted, "We are in the middle of far more important conversations than your irrelevant arrest warrant."

"The Combine has no presence here and my ship's better equipped than yours," snapped Samson.

"Must we really get involved in a three-way shootout?" asked Taleth with annoyance.

Samson paused, a trooper whispering in his ear. "Commands decided they want to talk to the Dracobots," he said.

"We got here first!" snapped Zeris.

"Take a number," said Taleth.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" screamed Chris, actually getting silence...almost, as Tenebra was laughing her head off. Chris patched into his comm and said, "Matt, we've got a bit of a Mexican standoff up here."

"Oh? I thought the ships that can be seen from down here with the bare eye were just a Star Wars showing," snapped Matt.

"Yeah...I hope you can make a successful sales pitch to your new friends if you don't want them to join with one of these other guys," said Chris.

* * *

"More of you?" snapped Ferrocus.

Matt said, "Yeah...Nullspace is a bit crowded."

"And they're wanting you to join their side," said Kala.

"So?" said Ferrocus.

Matt sighed. "Ask Copperhead to look up McNeil of the NSC and the Combine."

"Matt, can I talk with you about something?" called Chloe. Matt nodded, walking off with her. Chloe pulled Matt out of sight and snapped, "What about that Virk dreadnought? Mina's on it."

"Well of course she is," said Matt in an annoyed tone.

"Ok, you know they're going to try and push our buttons to make us screw up," said Chloe, "So we need to keep cool at all times."

"Yeah...and Mina?" said Matt.

"I'd act as if you didn't know her at all," said Chloe.

"I'll try. She is my goddaughter," said Matt, the Virk shuttle landing first.

"Mine too," said Kala.

Several Virks in hybrid form walked off, the drakes backing up as they noticed the red eyes. Even if the Virk incident had happened after their time, red eyes are never good, before they paused as a purple dragoness hybrid walked down behind the guards, a psy dragon Virk beside her. The purple dragoness was most noticeable not just because of her rare coloring, but because her armor was much lighter and more revealing than the others.

Matt twitched before he snapped automatically, "MINA DRAGONFLY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Chloe and Kala both facepalmed at that, while the nearby Dracobots gave Matt confused looks. "That is not my name!" snapped Tenebra, a little too defensively, "My name is Tenebra and it is certainly _not_ Dragonfly!"

"That's your smegging surname! NOW GET BACK IN THERE AND OUT THE REST OF YOUR ARMOR ON!" he snapped, Tenebra glaring...before actually walking back up the ramp, muttering that she was only doing it cause she wanted to. Kala gave Taleth a disapproving look and asked, "You let her wear that?"

Taleth rubbed his forehead and said, "It was _not_ my idea. She customized her armor. I'm sure you've learned how headstrong she is."

"Yeah, she snuck on board my..." began Matt before he was pulled towards Taleth who grabbed him by the collar.

"She refuses to do _anything_ ," hissed Taleth, Matt noticing Taleth's eyes were bloodshot and not in the usual way. "Please, let me take a mind scan so I can get _some_ control over her. I promise to not try to kill you. PLEAAASE!" he begged, Matt actually finding himself feeling sorry for the guy. He looked like he'd not slept for months.

"Uh, ok, what would it entail? Do you have to-" started Matt.

"Close enough!" snapped Taleth, attaching a dot to Matt's forehead, Matt's eyes crossing till it beeped. "There, all done," he snapped before saying, "Truce in effect." psychically pushing Matt back to where he had been standing. Matt had a wall-eyed expression and was drooling slightly. There was a pause before Taleth said, "He'll be fine...probably."

Just then, Ferrocus and Titania walked forward, Ferrocus still in robot mode. Ferrocus eyed Taleth and said, "You seem...familiar." He peered closer and asked, "Taleth?"

"How are you still alive?" asked Titania.

"The war got worse. Me and my fellows got put into the Khan program," said Taleth.

"Including your wife?" asked Titania, "Where is Seleni?"

Taleth's smile faded, before looking at Matt coldly. "She fell in honorable battle," he said, his expression daring Matt to say otherwise.

"There is something more to you than just being Shar-Khan," said Ferrocus.

"We were the new version, the Virks," said Taleth, a clunk heard, everyone turning to see Tenebra, in proper armor now, walking the walk of the annoyed teenager.

"Well, at least you still have your daughter," said Titania.

"Are you colorblind, you walking refrigerator?!" snapped Tenebra, "I'm a purple dragon! How can I be related to this common foot soldier?!"

"YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER?" snapped Ferrocus changing to his dragon form and opening his mouth, Tenebra screaming and backing up, before about 80 laser sights all grouped around where his spark chamber or energy core was, Ferrocus turning to see the roofs and windows and even alleys of the square all lined with Matt's troops, aiming at him with some heavy ordinance. "You would DARE-ow...OOOOW!" he snapped, as Titania grabbed him by the wing joint.

"Ferrocus, you will calm down this minute or so help me, you'll be sleeping outside the cave. Am I clear?" she scolded as Ferrocus winced.

Taleth looked at the well-drilled aiming before looking at Matt who had a hand raised. There were no prizes for what would happen when his hand dropped. "Well I never. The mercenary trains his men," he said, giving a small clap to Matt

When Ferrocus didn't immediately stood down, Titania transformed. She reared up on her front legs while her body twisted around behind her shoulders. Her hind legs adjusted to form her arms while her rear end opened up to form the shoulder pads and breastplate of her robot mode, her head emerging with her dragon extending from the back of it like hair. Her wings partially detached before flipping upward to properly align with her robot mode back. The horns on her dragon head flattened before becoming inserted into her torso below her breastplate. Titania's robot was rather shapely for a Cybertronian, not that Matt had seen many femmes. "Do we need to have a word?" asked Titania in a threatening tone.

She began to drag Ferrocus off, who yelped, digging his claws into the asphalt, hissing "Help me...HELPHELPHELP!" he yelped as he was dragged out of view, leaving furrows in the road.

Matt blinked, before calmly taking out a bottle of kr'ta from his wrist comp, opening it, pausing, before getting a second bottle and passing it to Taleth who had a similar expression of dumbfoundedness.

"Wait, where did the other two ships land?" asked Kala.

An NSC transport vehicle came into view at that, escorted by two Warthogs. "There's one..." said Matt, before there were some yells, Matt turning to see a group of Overwatch calmly walking towards them from the other direction. "And there's the other. I need more alcohol."

* * *

"You want us to join you?" said Titania. Nobody knew where Ferrocus was and to be honest, nobody dared to ask.

"The Combine are masters of bio-engineering. With samples from the base, we can easily restore you to organic bodies with ease as well as remove the nanotech that has mutated your daughter," said Zeris calmly.

"But why would you want to help us?" asked Titania, "The way I see, that would be removing what would make us valuable to you."

"You are more valuable alive," said Zeris.

Taleth laughed, "So you can make your own version of the Virk program?"

Titania eyed Zeris closely, looking for any 'tells' of deceit. "I see no reason we would do such a thing." Zeris said, before glaring as Matt laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were joking," said Matt. Titania gave a small snort that sent cold air towards Zeris. She knew when an offer was too good to be true.

Zeris narrowed his eyes as Samson said, "The NSC protects all sentient life. You're no exception."

"Is that so?" asked Copperhead, walking out from between Titania's legs, "I've been reading about your interactions with other Transformers, if that's what we're considered now."

"Yes...then you'll have read how they attacked first and killed over 42 billion people before we pushed them back," said Samson calmly.

Matt heckled, "You shouldn't count on Wikipedia for your info." Copperhead glaring daggers at Matt

"Besides, NSC is improving relations with Cybertron. Matt's crew includes Cybertronian members. Even if they are just one beach bum and a small crew of oil-swilling builder bots," said Samson. Matt's eyes narrowed. If anyone got to insult the Constructicons, it was him and him alone.

"That does not sound like a race that would welcome us, but thank you for the truth," said Titania, nodding her head before turning to Taleth, "And you, old friend?"

"We would...we would..." said Taleth, who seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Titania looked at him before saying, "Hmm...he still cannot hold his drink. Young one, has your father been sleeping?"

She looked at Tenebra who snarled "He's not my- oh forget it." before faceplanting into the table the group were using.

"Well, I guess we'll listen to what the sky-blue Khan has to say now," said Copperhead.

Tenebra chuckled at that. "Sky blue? I think you need to get your optics checked. Matt is clearly a dark blue," said Tenebra, "As in _plasma blue_."

Titania immediately said, "Copperhead, can I trust you to not say a word to my husband?" turning to give Copperhead a look nobody else saw, but cause Copperhead to slam against the wall with a terrified look.

"Y-yes, matriarch," she gibbered before running out the door

Titania turned to Matt and said, "I assume she's not just telling tall tales."

Taleth said, "Trust me, she self-taught herself fear magic..." Matt sighed before shifting to hybrid form.

Titania nodded. "You remind me of...an old friend. She vanished during the war with the dark ones with what was left of her kin," she said.

Tenebra gaping before turning to see Taleth was doing a good impression of the fear stare himself. "Any other place with anyone else, I would commend your initiative, Tenebra. But with a friend of the Virk order, you bring shame. Return to the shuttle," he said darkly.

"You can't honestly be defending Lynch," said Tenebra.

"Not that idiot, Titania. You dared to try to manipulate her and her flight. Return to the ship. I'll discuss your new assignment when we return to the ship. You won't need weapons for it. You might need a mop," Taleth snarled.

Tenebra snarled, "You can't..." before she paused, shaking slightly as a trickle of blood came out her nose.

"I'm sorry?" snarled Taleth.

Tenebra snarled before stomping towards the shuttle. "You shouldn't be that harsh on your own daughter," said Titania.

"She isn't mine," said Taleth, "Seleni and I did have a child...but we gave it up. Tenebra is the daughter of a true purple dragon though."

"Malefor had a child?" said Titania.

Matt sighed and walked up to her, readying a USB cable to his wrist comp. "Ma'am? Lean down?" he said.

"Matt, you remember what we talked about regarding culture class?" asked Chloe.

"Besides, where are you going to find a USB port on her anyways?" asked Kala.

Matt looked up to see Titania examining the USB end before putting it in her mouth. "Close enough," he said, hitting send.

Titania's optics crossed as data started streaming straight into her processor. "Well, at least he didn't look for ports in...unseemly places," said Chloe.

Titania blinked before spitting the cable out "Oh...oh, poor Malefor..." she said before looking at Matt. "Thank you for updating me...but..." she said before lowering a paw and flicking Matt, which sent him _through_ the door...the closed door. There was a cheer from outside just after the crash.

Chloe sighed and looked out to see a helmetless Overwatch trooper, a wolf anthro collecting creds from everyone. "Diplomacy of the bet," she muttered.

Just then, Chip poked through the door and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"Not really. Now Mr. Lynch is unconscious we can get on with proper diplomacy," said Zeris, Chloe opening her mouth to object before realizing that there was a point.

"Well, I was going to say that the local peacekeepers have just arrived," said Chip.

Zeris sighed, "Let me. This planet's closest to our borders." The others nodded.

* * *

Six looked at the troopers aiming at him in particular. Futile but at least they were prioritizing the threat. There were some unusual things though, several wolf aliens in white armor aiming a mix of machineguns and some sort of rifles, before parting to let an orange and blue striped cat alien wearing a blue version of the armor, walking forward, a polite smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, which were cruel.

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" asked the cat.

"Who am I addressing?" said Six, keeping his center of balance ready to dodge if this cat's men started firing.

"I am Commandant Zeris of the 12th Combine fleet, sector 92," said the cat, looking to see the Providence men aiming. "Hmm...you seem annoyed," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure where you're from, but this is not your planet," said Six.

"Oh, I know. We won't be here long. Me and my fellows are here to negotiate the removal of the draconic refugees," said Zeris calmly.

"Providence is not just going to sit and wait for this to end," said Six.

"Oh you're welcome to try. Under the treaty with the NSC, I am within my rights to order my men to shoot you all if you attack. And of course if I don't return, the Combine will send the rest of the 12th fleet. Our record for dealing with a troublesome planet is one of your hours," said Zeris.

"We're not intending to let you go any further on this planet," said Six.

"No need to worry. Once our business with the, er, Dracobots is finished, you can keep your little mudball," said Zeris. Six's eyes narrowed as Zeris smirked and said "Till then, keep out of our way. I'm not in the mood for pest control."

Six looked up at the spaceships visible through the sky. "Those ships aren't all yours," he said.

"Doesn't matter. As I said, I'll be within my rights," said Zeris smugly.

* * *

Of course, Providence hadn't put all of their eggs in one basket. While a large portion of their forces were stationed at one side of Alice Spring, a much smaller team were infiltrating the town from the other direction.

Rex peered out as three of Samson's men walked past the alley they were in. Matt's men were nowhere to be seen, so there was a good chance the troopers wouldn't ask them to leave.

"Ok, let's keep it quiet," said Dr. Holiday.

"One time we need that moron and he's nowhere to be seen," muttered Bobo.

"Let's just try to find those EVOs," said Dr. Holiday, "And hope that Six can keep them busy."

Rex peered out to see several of the white suited troopers walking forward. "I see some disguises coming," he said.

"You realize 'one-size-fits-all' doesn't typically have chimps in mind, right?" pointed out Bobo.

"If we say you're a prisoner we can walk straight to Matt," said Rex, before throwing a rock, the troopers pausing, one of them acting like it was sniffing the air. "Ok, get ready," muttered Rex.

The troopers were coming towards them now, saying something that was distorted by the helmets, before heading into the alley. "Ok, we know you're here, come out," said the leader.

Bobo was the one who walked out. "Hey, you guys know where an ape can get a cool drink around here?" asked Bobo.

The three aimed their rifles at him. "Drop the guns or we drop you, spy!" snapped the leader.

"That's right, keep your eyes on the monkey," said Bobo.

One of the troopers said, "Oh shit." before a metallic fist knocked it into a wall, the two turning to fire before their guns were knocked out of their grips. The troopers turned only for one of them to be punched by Dr. Holiday. She might not have powers, but she could hit pretty well.

One of the troopers backed up, its helmet cracked before pulling at it, the other regaining its footing and pulling out a baton. The one with the baton got sandwiched between Rex's Smack Hands. The other pulled off its helmet to reveal what could basically be called a wolf head. "Little ape punks," it snarled angrily

The ones Rex had already knocked down were already getting back up, but the one that was sandwiched was looking a little unsteady on his feet. The troopers looked at each other before readying their batons, the ends crackling with electricity.

"Ok, looks like these guys need rougher handling," said Rex.

"Let's make it quick," said Holiday.

The helmetless one looked at his fellows before snarling something, the other two tasking their helmets off and throwing their batons aside before charging Rex punched each trooper as they got close. One of them slumped out, but the others two rolled with the punches before one made the mistake of going for Bobo.

Chimpanzees were not as big as humans, they were twice as strong. Also, Bobo never got around to putting down his blasters like he was asked to.

* * *

"Urgh...I swear if Zeris is a smart arse once more, I'll cause I diplomatic incident," said Matt angrily, walking along with Kala and Silvana.

"At least you haven't lost your cool with Samson," said Kala.

"Yes, but it really burns me how much he's eating up McNeil's lies," said Matt.

"I don't trust Taleth..." muttered Silvana before yelping as someone was thrown out of an alley on an energy blast.

Matt readied a plasma ball. "All points, intruders in the perimeter," he snapped into his com.

"Take that, ya dumb mutt!" snapped a familiar voice.

Matt paused. "Stand by," he said, walking forward. Silvana walked with him and peering round the corner to see another Combine lupyne being bashed against a wall by- "Rex...stop causing a diplomatic incident!" snapped Matt,

Rex paused mid-smash and asked, "Say what now?"

"Drop the Combine guard," said Matt.

"Combine? As in the guys who were running that wendigo experiment?" asked Rex.

"The same...but probably a different department," said Matt, the guard nodding in agreement desperately.

Rex dropped the guard before asking, "So what are they doing here?"

Then he noticed Silvana and asked, "And who's this?"

Silvana gulped before Matt said, "The equivalent of an alien diplomat."

Kala said, "Look, there's a truce at the moment and I don't wanna find out if the stories about lupyne are true."

"What stories?" asked Rex.

"Well, they're called alien werewolves for a reason," said Matt.

Rex looked at the lupyne guard who grinned nervously, which sadly just gave him a shark style grin. "That true, furball?" asked Bobo.

The guard gulped, "If I say yes, are you gonna hit me again?"

"Might hit ya just because I feel like it," said Bobo.

"Please don't..." sighed Matt, the lupyne whimpering "Yes...please don't."

"These are not the kind of werewolves that inspire legend," muttered Kala.

"Bite you," muttered the lupyne.

"Anyways, has anyone else sneaked in here?" asked Matt. Doc Holiday walked into view. "Doctor..." said Matt with a nod.

"So why are there so many diplomats gathered here over EVOs?" asked Rex.

"Because, ad nauseum, they're not EVO's. They're Avalarians. Well...they were," said Matt.

"I'm one of them," said Silvana.

"She is. Whatever happened worked different for her," said Matt, Silvana nodding with a smile, before getting a confused frown.

"The point being that other factions in Nullspace have come here to recruit the Dracobots," said Kala, "We're just lucky the Empire didn't decide to stick their nose in this."

"Yeah..." said Matt, glaring, "Let's just hope fate didn't hear that."

* * *

Tenebra blasted a crater into the wall. "He dares to treat his future empress like a child!" she snapped, before seeing Mina, for some reason in chains say cheekily "That's cause we are, dufus."

"You might not be ready to grow up, but I'm not afraid to embrace adulthood," snapped Tenebra.

"Doesn't change the fact that you act like what mum would call a brat," laughed Mina.

"I was ganging an advantage for our side," snapped Tenebra.

"Guess it didn't work. Taleth'll lose patience with you eventually and he'll probably throw you over to Matt and company...and then we're swapping places," said Mina smugly.

"I am never going to be forced back into you!" snapped Tenebra, "If I could, I'd bury you so deep, I couldn't hear you anymore!"

"Well, you can't. Villains like you always fail anyway," sneered Mina.

Tenebra glared, before both her and Mina winced in pain, glowing veins appearing on her hands Tenebra's sclera turned a blackish purple as a sinister red light surrounded Mina. Her horns grew slightly, getting a serrated edge, her back spines sharpening, her form growing slightly. Mina vanished from the mirror. Tenebra however was feeling confused...she'd only felt this good when she'd been in the Oblivion plains being taught

But she soon noticed she couldn't hear a whisper from Mina. Oh, she was still there, but now Tenebra couldn't hear her at all. "Much better...so much better," she said happily. Now, she needed to find a way to turn this situation to her favor before she was stuck as some petty officer's secretary or worse.

She paused, remembering the stories Mina's...her mother had told her. About who had destroyed Warfang. "Perfect idea..." she said evilly, walking over to the comm. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long for her to find them.

* * *

Taleth slammed his hands into the table. "It seems we are missing the point of this conversation. We have not asked what the metal drakes themselves want," he snapped, Matt finding himself agreeing.

"We have already offered to restore them to their original forms," said Zeris.

"And after that? I have seen enough of the Combine to know they will be slaves or weapons," snapped Taleth.

"Not such a good choice, are they?" asked Samson smugly.

"You can't talk. Your Exo-Gene would turn these poor drakes into weapons," snapped Taleth, before saying, "So...as said...Miss Titania, what do YOU want?"

Titania was silent for a while before saying, "Justice."

"Justice?" asked Taleth.

"Our clan was all wiped out. We were extinct. Those who were responsible for our deaths were never punished for them," said Titania.

Taleth said, "The only surviving plasma drakes on Avalar were the ones who sided with your clan in the war," adding "Titania...those responsible died millennia ago."

"Did the Atlanteans ever answered for their crimes? Or the Ashen?" demanded Titania.

"Not all Atlanteans were responsible. The ones are Avalar have nothing to do with your suffering. Those who did died when Atlantis burnt," said Taleth calmly.

"And what of the Ashen?" demanded Titania, "They were the one who corrupted the plasma dragons who slew us."

"Scattered to the winds," said Taleth calmly, as one of his troopers came in and whispered in his ear, Taleth's smile faltering.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Samson.

"Have your ships detected anything...unusual?" said Taleth

"Not since we came to this planet," said Samson.

"I must take my leave. I recommend you take these drakes to Avalar, Captain," said Taleth.

"What is going on?" asked Zeris. While he wouldn't mind Taleth leaving, he knew something significant must be happening to essentially give up his claim to the Dracobots.

Almost everyone's com buzzed at that, Matt checking his. "Sir, you're not gonna like this. The dreadnoughts moving out, Aria piggy backed their sensors...sir, there's a goddamn Ashen capital ship inside Mars orbit and heading for Earth at full speed," said Chris.

Matt looked around to see the others clearly getting similar calls, Zeris in particular looking terrified. And with good reason, the Ashen in the past had proven their ships weapons were extra-effective against combine vessels.

Just then, there was a furious-sounding roar nearby. "Oh no, Ferrocus must have picked up that message," said Titania.

"You have to calm him. I've seen Ashen ships soak up concentrated weapon fire like it's a breeze. They'll slaughter you," said Matt desperately.

"I know, but Ferrocus is going to be too overcome with righteous fury to see reason without me," said Titania. She quickly took to the air.

Matt ran out after her, looking up to see visible flashes in the sky...and what looked like a meteorite storm. Matt quickly dialed up White Knight. "White Knight, remember when I said there isn't an alien invasion going on? Forget that. There is one happening _right now_."

A second later, a familiar green beam lanced down, striking where the base was in the distance. "Just like Warfang..." Matt said weakly, before one of the meteors slammed down through one of his tanks. The combined force moving to cover, before an insectoid pincer, encased in semi-organic armor reached out. Several more pods landed, before what looked like a giant praying mantis pulled itself out, covered in a carapace armor and a green optics covering its head.

"It's ok, Matt. You're a lot stronger than last time," said Matt to himself.

The creature looked around before shielding its face as Samson's and Zeris's men opened fire, the chestplate glowing before a shockwave of energy shot out, vaporizing the troopers in the open.

"You've gotten stronger, you've gotten stronger," Matt repeated to himself before blasting the creature with his plasma powers.

The creature staggered back into the smoke...before it waved it away and turned to look, an angry eye visible through a crack in the helmet, before it fired a blast at Matt.

"Smeg!" yelled Matt before diving out of the way.

A cannon shot slammed into the creature at that, throwing it off its feet, before three shots from three tanks blew it to pieces...before a far larger 'ball' smashed down from orbit, throwing two of the tanks flying...and sprouting legs, the giant beetle getting up and shaking itself down.

"Oh no, not that thing again," said Matt.

The beetle turned to look at Matt before spitting a plasma blast that knocked Matt into the town's gas station, causing a huge explosion, as more pods landed.

* * *

3 minutes earlier...

"So...how did these things get here?" asked Doc Holiday, the group having been taken to an inn.

"No idea. I woke up and some nasty robot called Mantichrome was messing with some Atlantean technology. When we stopped him, my family woke up...but they were different," said Silvana.

"Different meaning they were giant robots and you aren't," said Rex.

"Yeah. I think Dad blamed me. Mum told him off though," said Silvana, hanging her head.

"You couldn't possibly be to blame," said Holiday soothingly, "You don't even know how you were changed."

"You don't know my dad. He declared a blood feud against all the sun dragons even though some of them helped us," said Silvana.

"Listen, parents don't always see things the same way you do," said Holiday, "My father wanted me to teach at university, not be a 'lab assistant'."

Silvana turned to look at Holiday at that, her eyes glowing before she looked crestfallen and grabbed the doctor in a hug. "Oh...you poor human," she sniffed.

"Um, it's alright?" said Holiday a bit uncertainly.

"Your sister...I'm so sorry..." she said.

"How did you know?" asked Holiday, more surprised than irritated that her mind was probed.

"My grandmother was a psychic flight, like Mr. Taleth is. Sometimes it's by mistake. Mr. Matt's minds the weirdest. After I explained to him, all he seems to think about is pink elephants," said Silvana.

"Anything else you pickin' up right now?" asked Bobo in a bored tone.

Silvana paused, before gripping her head, screaming. "Silvana, what's wrong?" asked Rex with concern.

"Monsters...singing...so many..." rasped Silvana, her eyes bugging out, before the windows shattered in time with a deafening boom, an explosion seen in the desert.

"The heck was that?" asked Bobo, looking outside.

Several fireballs could be seen hitting the town outside, the sound of gunfire and energy weapons heard, followed by another explosion in town. "They're here," said Silvana, turning as a section of wall was dissolved, a insectoid pulling its way through, an organic looking weapon in its pincers.

"Ok, so we're actually being invaded by bug-eyed monsters from space," said Bobo.

Silvana said in a dull voice, "Stand aside, primate...the metal reptile is ours..."

"What do you mean 'yours'?" asked Rex.

"This one speaks on the Hive Xi'anok's behalf. The metal Avalarians are ours..." said Silvana, her eyes white, rolled into the back of her head.

"Ok, so she's being possessed," said Rex, "Now's a good time to freak out."

"We have no interest in this world. Your nanotech folly makes it unsuitable for colonization. The metal drakes are war criminals to the hives and will be terminated," said Silvana, Holiday noticing that with each word the insectoid's eyes pulsed.

Just then, a wall grew darker and NegaMorph stepped out of the shadows. "Matt said you guys should stay-" he started before noticing Silvana.

The insectoid also turned to look, raising its rifle and firing, the shot going wide and melting a hole in the wall with a sizzle, as Silvana readied her claws. NegaMorph quickly drew his Lockblade and slashed at the insectoid. The creature dodged easily before a red blast blew a hole in it. Bobo lowering his blaster, Silvana blinking and staggering back.

"Guys, we need to move, now," said NegaMorph.

"That...that was a dark one. It was in my head. It...it wants to kill my flight..." she said in a shaking voice, her body also shaking.

"The good news is if your flight's as tough as I think they are, they're not gonna get wiped out that easily," said NegaMorph.

"It was lying...hey're gonna burn the planet..." said Silvana in a distant voice.

"Yeah, that's par the course with the Ashen," said NegaMorph.

"What can we do then?" said Silvana

"For starters, we can't stay in one place," said NegaMorph.

Silvana said, "We can't just stand here."

"I just said we need to get moving," said NegaMorph with annoyance.

The group ran out to see chaos, an uneasy alliance in effect between Providence, NSC and even Combine, firing in the insectoid Ashen...and it wasn't going well.

"Where are the Shar-Virk?" asked Silvana, trying to spot any amongst the battlers, "Shouldn't they be fighting?"

"In this scrum? It's a big town," said NegaMorph, the ground shaking, begore a giant beetle with a glowing mouth reared into view

Just then, a red dune buggy screeched to a stop in front of them before changing into a robot. "Dis is not a good place ta be standin' and talkin'," said Dune Runner before opening fire at the beetle.

Holiday meanwhile was on a com. "Six, what's the situation where you are?" she said.

"Not good," came Six's reply, "These invaders don't seem to be particular about who they're fighting."

"What is that thing?" said Rex, the beetle smashing a building aside like it was nothing as it lumbered towards them, ignoring explosions on its shell.

"That is an Ashen bioweapon, all grown up it seems. The one we met was a baby, about the size of a tank," said NegaMorph.

"Aim for de underbelly!" called Dune Runner.

"What?" asked Silvana.

"It's a beetle, beetles have soft underbellies," said Dune Runner.

"They burrow!" yelled NegaMorph, just before the insect vanished in a towering cloud of dust.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about dat part," said Dune Runner. A second later, he was sent skyrocketing as the bug smashed its way out the ground, turning to look at the group, its mandibles opening to show a blue glow.

Naturally, Holiday, Bobo, and NegaMorph's reaction was to fire right into its open maw. The bug didn't even notice, except to hungrily inhale the energy blasts, the glow turning an ominous red.

"Run!" yelled NegaMorph.

The group ran out the fire door into the street just before a red blast of energy shot down, blowing the building to splinters, the beetle roaring.

"Yeah, the Ashen are not an easy bunch to fight. We need to use our heavy artillery," said NegaMorph. The beetle was looking down at them, its eyes narrowing before it made an insulting snorting noise and lumbered away. "And apparently they're also big snobs!" shouted NegaMorph after the beetle.

The beetle paused at that, NegaMorph remembering that the beetle tanks were sentient. "Remember what I said about keep moving?" asked NegaMorph. The beetle had turned to look, more precisely, look at NegaMorph, its eyes narrowed angrily. "This is where we keep moving!" yelled NegaMorph.

Bobo smirked and said, "We're not the ones who insulted it."

"Ah bltiznak," grumbled NegaMorph. Then one of the beetle's legs came right down on top of NegaMorph.

The others winced as the beetle stomped rapidly on NegaMorph, before backing up and spitting several laser bolts into the crater, making a chittering noise that might have been laughter.

"We really should be moving," said Silvana, "The Ashen aren't going to stop here."

The beetle had finally stopped turning to kick some dirt onto the crater and waddling off, its snout in the air. The only noise from the crater was a faint rasping "Eeeeeeeeee."

"So, how are we supposed to defeat a giant beetle tank that already tossed a 10-foot robot?" asked Rex.

Just then, the ground started to shake with what was definitely footsteps. "You get an even bigger robot," said Bobo. Rex, Holiday, and Silvana turned to see Devastator stomping towards the beetle.

The beetle turned to face the new bot, before spitting several blasts, Devestator shrugging them off as it approached. Devastator didn't bother with punching or stomping on the beetle. Instead, he reached down and grabbed the beetle. The beetle screeched and chittered with indignity as it was picked off the ground. Its screeches were to no good as it was thrown out of the town, a crash and faint angry chittering confirming it had landed on its back.

"Well, that's one big ugly bug down, dozens of smaller ugly bugs to go," said Bobo.

"Yeah...too many..." groaned NegaMorph, pulling himself out the crater, adding, "Mental note...never piss off the giant beetles."

"Your giant is strong, but I don't think he can destroy all the Ashen. Not without stomping this town flat anyways," said Silvana.

"No, we need another plan," said Holiday, before noticing one of the insectoids out cold nearby, apparently knocked out in some crossfire. "So we ask them," she said.

* * *

Once they were sure the Ashen was locked up tight, it didn't take much to wake it up, the bug warrior hissing at them, a monotone voice saying, "Release me, primates."

"I'm the only who's not a primate here," said NegaMorph.

"Hey, I'm not an ape," protested Silvana.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" asked Bobo sarcastically.

The Ashen hissed again, translating to "Vermin, all of you. You will release me or my hive will burn this planet."

"Your hive's going to do that anyways," said NegaMorph.

"We come for the enemy. This planet is worthless to us thanks to the foolish nanites," hissed the Ashen, apparently a small mistranslation.

"Well, that's a small relief," said Rex dryly.

"Why do you persecute us?" demanded Silvana, "You were the ones who wiped us out. What did we ever do to you?"

"You attack our creations. You kill our creations. You ally with Atlantean primates. Atlantean primates burn the home hive," hissed the Ashen.

"Is it referring to something specific that the Metal Dragons did or is it just lumping you with the rest of the Shar-Khan?" asked NegaMorph.

"Dragons ally against the hives, only sun dragons listen. We help sun dragons, make their hive strong. You weak, all of you weak. Atlantean hybrids will all die. Hybrids allies will all die. One of their hives threatens my hive. I bring hive to destroy threat to hive," hissed the Ashen.

"Did you get any of that?" asked Rex.

"No, but I know they brainwashed plasma dragons, so I'd hardly call him a good character witness," said NegaMorph.

"No brain wash. Brains had no dirt. No need to control them. Were already threatened by many dragon hives," said the Ashen.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere," said Holiday, "Let's focus on _why_ we're interrogating it."

"Atlantean sent threat. Atlantean will die," said the Ashen coldly.

"Who'd be dumb enough to throw rocks at a space hornet's hive?" asked Rex.

"He could mean..." said Silvana softly.

"No...she wouldn't have..." said NegaMorph faintly before glaring at the Ashen, "Was it a female?"

The Ashen making the same chittering laughter that the beetle had before saying, "To laugh...all mammals sound same to us."

"For all we know, this thing could be female too," said Holiday.

"Say what?" asked Rex. "Most of the workers and soldiers in an insect hive are female. The males are basically just there to serve the queen," said Holiday.

"Tenebra, it coulda only been her. Everyone else was at the meeting and the way Taleth was acing with Silvana's parents, he'd never do something like this," said NegaMorph, glaring as the Ashen made another chitter.

"But why would she call the Ashen here? What would she be able to gain from it?" asked Silvana.

"She's insane and corrupted by a curse. Nothings past her. We need to get to Taleth," said NegaMorph.

The Ashen glared, "Atlantean tries to use hive?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," said Rex, "These guys don't have a hive mind, do they?"

The Ashen began to shake at that, before its eyes got a blue glow and it spoke in English, "My son informs me you think that my children were tricked here..."

"Does that answer your question?" asked Bobo.

"We have a theory," said NegaMorph, "A guess. We don't know for sure."

"Who is this 'Tenebra'?" asked the voice, which sounded clearly female, in a sultry voice that seemed to insist the truth was told.

"Tenebra is a...young Shar-Virk who has...too much ambition for her own good," said NegaMorph, reluctantly

"There is more...why would you hide it?" said the voice, sounding somehow saddened and smug at the same time.

"Because...I don't...want you...declaring...war on her," said NegaMorph through gritted teeth.

"You care for her, for a purple, the ones who go insane so easily," laughed the queen.

"She's not insane!" snapped NegaMorph.

"But she is, not by her own hand. For the lich," laughed the queen, adding "Oh, don't be so surprised. My children have had dealings with the one called Ghoulwyrm before."

"Blame him, not her," said Silvana.

"You think him the grand mastermind? He is but another link in a chain of manipulation," said the queen's voice.

"What does that mean?" asked Silvana.

"It'll be more amusing to see you figure it out yourselves," said the queen's voice.

NegaMorph glared before snapping "TELL ME!" before he twitched, went crosseyed and inflated like a balloon before popping, his mouth saying, "Your counter argument is convincing."

The queen said, "You'll meet them soon. They led us and the Atlanteans to war. They will come soon..."

"Then this fight you have on this planet is meaningless next to them," said Holiday, "You shouldn't be wasting time with those who were at most tools used against you."

"You have not seen the purples. The last one to lose his mind nearly destroyed his planet. She will be quite as capable. She must die!" said the queen calmly.

"Negotiation's over," said NegaMorph before blasting the Ashen's head. "Ok, we need to warn Taleth," NegaMorph said as the Ashen slumped forward.

"Silvana, you're psychic like him. Can you contact him?" asked Holiday.

"I'll try, but there's a battle out there. Father always taught me to not do it in case I distract the person I speak to and they get hurt," said Silvana nervously.

"Taleth is very disciplined. I'm pretty sure he can take a mid-battle call," said NegaMorph.

"I...I don't even know where he is. I'm not even old enough to take my own name yet," said Silvana nervously.

"Lumina is only a year old at most," said NegaMorph, "Age is not as big a restriction as you think."

"I...I can't," said Silvana.

"Don't put too much pressure on her," said Holiday, "She still has to recover from what she's been through."

"Then we find him the old-fashioned way," said NegaMorph.

* * *

Matt had experienced a weird life...but he'd never expected to be fighting next to Taleth of all people. He pondered this as he incinerated several Ashen firing from cover after Taleth used his own psychic powers to make them stand up.

Apparently Taleth was thinking on a similar wavelength or simple reading Matt's thoughts. "You could have made a great addition to the Shar-Virk," he said, "You could have easily risen through the ranks. Draconus has been making great progress if you want to know."

"Yeah...by the way, how many of those were because the guys in front of him suffered accidents?" said Matt, decapitating an Ashen that charged him.

"A few. Even if we have a surplus right now, I'm trying to discourage too much backstabbing. We are trying to maintain order," said Taleth.

"Huh, is he seeing anyone right now? He's not dating Lumina, is he?" asked Matt.

"Of course not," said Taleth, "He's actually dating Keenai now. They're a cute couple."

Matt paused, vaporizing an Ashen that lunged at him, "No...there is no way any clone of me would go out with that walking sonic weapon."

Taleth smirked, "Course not, she was serenading him so I made it an order. Part of me is hoping she has an accident next that stops her being able to sing."

"I actually would expect that," said Matt, "But then again, I couldn't think of a worse punishment for him."

"Shall I let you know when they have their egg?" asked Taleth.

Matt paused, an Ashen grabbing him before Matt snapped, sending a plasma fury out "DON'T SAY THAT...and never distract me like that again. I get the feeling Tenebra won't forgive you."

"You overestimate Tenebra's power," said Taleth, "Purple dragon she may be, she's still wet behind the ears."

"She also took lessons from literal demons," said Matt.

"I've been dealing with upstarts when your ancestors were still serving under rival feudal lords," said Taleth.

"Ok, don't come crying to me when she maroons you on a planet of pastel ponies," said Matt.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a remark," said Taleth.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Just keep one eye on her," said Matt, sending a blast up the street to destroy a spider creature the size of a small APC, which had apparently been made to spit acid like a flamethrower.

Just then, Chloe landed nearby and said, "Matt, the Dracobots are getting riled up. It's only a matter of time before they start tearing at the Ashen."

"And you are restraining them why?" asked Taleth.

Matt paused. "The arch enemy has a point," he finally said

"Fine, but don't blame me when they-" started Chloe before she and Matt were suddenly sent flying when an excavator arm that was aiming at a flying droid swatted them in the same swing.

"Whoops," said Devastator, though it didn't sound perfectly sincere or regretful.

Taleth sighed. "Tenebra, you had better not be hiding," he said into his com.

"I'm busy fighting at the moment," said Tenebra, "I can't really spare much attention."

Taleth glared, his mind sensing a lie, but surprisingly the rest being blocked. "Tenebra, get back into battle this minute or I swear I will space you," he snarled.

"Can't talk right now," said Tenebra before hanging up.

Taleth glared before seeing a new squad of Ashen approaching. "I swear I will kill her," he growled.

* * *

Tenebra swatted some Ashen aside calmly. "Urgh...insects," she muttered, talking factually rather than an insult. So far, everything was going as she expected. The Ashen were starting to lose some ground thanks to the temporary alliance. They'll be chased out once the Dracobots really let loose their vengeance. Then she can pin the blame of the invasion on the other factions, who'll see her as beneath suspect. But there were still some things she needed to do while the battle was still going.

For a start, there was one problematic drake, who was tempering their leader's temper. If she wanted the Dracobots firmly on her side, she needed to make sure Ferrocus was more open to manipulation. And using deflected blame and misplace gratitude would be very useful for that.

She looked down to see a dead Ashen trooper, as Titania swooped down to incinerate another Ashen aiming at her. Tenebra knelt down and picked up the Ashen's blaster. It was a bit complicated to wield for someone who didn't have claws, but she was sure she could get a few blasts out of it.

"What do you have there?" said Titania, landing behind her.

"Oh, just an Ashen plasma blaster," said Tenebra, holding up the rifle very loosely.

"You better be careful with that," said Titania, "That thing is very dangerous. Their technology can infect you," said Titania.

Tenebra pulled the blaster back just before a spine tried to inject her inside the gun. "Right, this is definitely not kid-" said Tenebra as she gingerly picked up the blaster. This time she actually did squeeze the trigger by accident.

A green blast shot out, hitting Titania in the back and going through her, sparks seen and sprawling Titania on her front.

"Oh, whoa, not good," said Tenebra, "She was not supposed to be killed." She quickly rushed over to check if Titania was still alive, though telling if a robot was permanently offline or not was not particularly easy to do. She looked at the eye to see that the eye was static. "Hmm...doesn't seem to be dead..." she said thoughtfully. Just then, she heard some hissing as she saw more Ashen troopers closing in. "Well, at least I can make good on saving her from these roaches," said Tenebra.

There was an angry roar at that, the Ashen being impaled when a car wreck turned into a cluster of metal shards and stapled them to a wall, Tenebra looking up and managing a "Oh crap." before a panicked Ferrocus landed on her.

"Titania! Are you alright? Speak to me!" cried Ferrocus.

Tenebra rasped, "What...about me? My...spine..."

Ferrocus paused to look around before realizing that voice came from under him. He stepped back to see that Tenebra was in the concrete. "It...was...bugs..." she rasped, pulling herself out with a crunch.

Ferrocus snarled and said, "I'm melt them within their own armor."

"Won't...work...their ship's...in orbit..." said Tenebra, wincing

"I'll pull them out of the sky with my bare claws if I have to," snarled Ferrocus.

"Can you fly in space? It's just a shame they're loose. The Atlanteans had them all sealed up till Matt and the NSC let them loose," said Tenebra with an evil grin.

"What?!" snapped Ferrocus.

"To be fair, they didn't know what they were doing," said Tenebra, "And if they hadn't done that, a lot of things wouldn't have happened." Ferrocus snarled at that, Tenebra grinning before saying "It's so sad. If they hadn't messed up..."

"If they hadn't messed up, we would still be bones," said Ferrocus.

"Are you sure about that?" said Tenebra, her eyes glowing faintly, the same glow in Ferrocus's eyes

However, Ferrocus only blinked the glow away before turning to Tenebra, "Are you the one who kept the Ashen from killing Titania?"

"Yes...as best I could," said Tenebra.

"Considering your kind seems to be the only capable of fighting the Ashen properly, I think it's best if we join forces," said Ferrocus.

"Indeed. You know, the NSC or the New Atlanteans will not let you simply walk off," said Tenebra evilly.

"Walk? We can't simply walk to other worlds," said Ferrocus.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Avalar is not the same. The sun dragons are returned," sneered Tenebra.

Ferrocus snorted and said, "Those Atlantean-bred war dogs don't deserve to be called sun dragons. They're a mere glimmer of the sun dragons of old."

"The ones rescued were the ones with the Ashen," added Tenebra evilly.

"You've already made your case about joining forces," said Ferrocus in an annoyed tone, "Quit wasting time with your sloppy manipulation."

Tenebra glared, before her eyes glowed brightly, Ferrocus going rigid, twitching wildly. "You...will...be...SILENT AND SIT!" she snarled, Ferrocus twitching before sitting on his haunches. "Now then, let's get a few things straight," said Tenebra.

* * *

Taleth slashed the last Ashen in half with ease. "Ok, too easy. Tenebra, report in!" he snapped into his com. However, there was no response from her. "Tenebra, don't think the silent treatment is going to get you any leniency form me," said Taleth.

There was finally a reply, "I don't think I need to listen to you anymore..."

"Tenebra, this isn't the time for one of your 'purple dragon privileges' tantrums," said Taleth.

"Oh no, ever since I joined, I haven't seen the Virk do one thing to help dragonkind at all. You could have taken Avalar with ease from the human filth, but you don't do a thing," sneered Tenebra.

"My goals are much more long-term," said Taleth.

"What are they? Do you even have any actual plans?" asked Tenebra.

"You impudent brat. I could fix you with a simple mental poison," snarled Taleth.

"I think not. You're not much of a position to do anything now," said Tenebra.

"My men are loyal to me..." snarled Taleth.

"Oh, there are a few objectors, but there are some who see that anyone's who's been overthrown deserves to leave. And the worse objectors aren't going to be a problem for very long," said Tenebra.

Taleth glared before looking to see two metal drakes, in Virk form walking out the shadows. "Really?" he said, as they aimed at him, walking towards him.

"If you avoid being killed by them, I'm sure we'll be able to arrange someplace nice to maroon you," said Tenebra with a laugh before hanging up.

Taleth looked to the side as the Virks aimed at him. "Are you really going to try to shoot me?" he said calmly.

"Nothing personal," said one Metal Virk, "But orders are orders."

Taleth sighed before he said in an echoing voice, "Shoot each other." The metal Virks aimed before firing. Taleth sighed as both Virks slumped over, just in time for Matt to come into view. "Captain Lynch, I have a rather egregious annoyance on my hands," said Taleth.

Matt looked down to see the dead Virks. "The hell did you do?" he snapped.

"Prevented myself from being assassinated," said Taleth.

Matt paused before saying, "Ok...do I get to say 'I told you so'."

"I'm not in the mood for humor right now," said Taleth.

"Well tough. You could have sent her back to Avalar or removed Tenebra but nooooo, you had to let her in," snapped Matt.

"I couldn't just turn away a purple dragon. I wouldn't have thought she'd gain any influence in such a short time. Of course, the unexpected aid of robotic dragons wasn't something I anticipated," said Taleth.

"They never expect it..." said Matt, before pausing, "Oh no, Silvana."

* * *

NegaMorph's team meanwhile was trying to reach the square. "Just how many more of these guys do we have to get through?" asked Rex, slicing another Ashen in half.

Silvana stabbed one before throwing it aside. "I don't know. I never saw these before today, just stories," she said in terror before the Ashen paused as roars were heard, before running into hiding places.

"Those roars are a good sign, right?" asked Rex.

"It's Dad," said Silvana happily, waving as Ferrocus and two other drakes landed...before the group, minus Silvana were pinned as nearby metal animated and grabbed them.

"I swear, I didn't touch your daughter!" yelled Rex.

"Classy," said Bobo sarcastically.

Ferrocus glared before saying, "Silvana, step aside so I can incinerate these villains."

"Hey, I'm a reformed villain!" snapped NegaMorph.

"Father, what are you doing? These people are our friends," snapped Silvana in shock, getting in the way.

"They're aligned with the Atlanteans who brought their war to Avalar and wiped out our race," said Ferrocus, "They released the Ashen to plague the multiverse again."

"Father, these people are not Atlanteans..." snapped Silvana.

A dragoness with a snake hood came into view from behind Ferrocus, "Sister, that human DNA is clearly clouding your judgement. Our new friend will be able to fix that easily."

"What are you talking about, Copperhead?" asked Silvana.

"Your sister is right. That blood will make you weak and I will not allow my blood to be weak," said Ferrocus.

"Father, you're making no sense," said Silvana.

"If you will not come...Copperhead, bring her," snapped Ferrocus.

"I am not going to be dragged away," said Silvana, her eyes glowing silver. Copperhead glared before trying to lunge, only to find herself floating in the air. "Need I remind you that in addition to being able to manipulate metal, I have psychic powers?" asked Silvana before spinning Copperhead in the air.

Ferrocus glared as Copperhead was thrown through a wall. "Father, you must see sense. This is...is...STUPID!" she snapped.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said NegaMorph.

"Silence!" snapped Ferrocus before glaring "If you do this, I will not treat you different in battle," he said.

"Father, this is madness. What has come over you?" asked Silvana. She extended her telepathic reach out to touch her father's mind. She felt something, but as soon as she sensed it she began to feel deathly sick, like throwing up. She wrenched herself away from her father's mind, feeling nauseous. "Where's Mother?" she asked weakly.

"Hurt by the insects..." said Ferrocus

"Thankfully, she was saved by the new Shar-Virk leader," said Copperhead.

"New lea...oh crap," said NegaMorph, before Tenebra, in her dragoness form landed.

"That would be me," she sneered, looking around before frowning, "Where is my godfather?"

"I'm not really sure. I think I saw him and Chloe fly by. Or maybe they were thrown. The angle didn't seem right," said Rex.

Tenebra glared at Ferrocus at that. "If you hurt him," she snarled, her eyes glowing red,

"I wasn't involved in that," said Ferrocus.

Silvana glared at that, "You...you...you...you did this to my family!" she snarled, shifting to hybrid form.

"And somehow you got left out," said Tenebra, "Interesting." She looked at the others before saying in a echoing voice, "She's a traitor..."

"Stay out of this!" snapped Silvana before punching Tenebra in the face.

"You DARE?" snapped Tenebra, Ferrocus swatting Silvana back.

"I think pulling a coup on Taleth would reflect better on your ability to lead if you didn't do it with blatantly-brainwashed bots," called NegaMorph.

"Shut up! You couldn't even beat my godfather at his weakest," sneered Tenebra.

"That's because he knows how to control plasma," said NegaMorph before giving her a nasty grin, "But you don't." With, he flowed out of the metal prison he was in before springing back into form and tackling Tenebra.

Silvana stepped back as the two fought before Tenebra blasted Nega back, Ferrocus grabbing her and taking off. "I'd like to continue, but I need to go see to _my_ ship now," called Tenebra as Ferrocus flew away.

Copperhead snapped, "Next time you're dead, traitor!" before she took off and flew off

Silvana hung her head. "I just got my family back. And now I've lost them again," she said sadly.

NegaMorph walked over, "Hey, you could stay with us. We're one big misfit family."

"Yeah, I think we've pushed White Knight's hospitality enough," said Rex.

"Yeah..." said NegaMorph, looking up.

* * *

The Ashen ship had seemingly not done much damage to the fleet, content to hover in orbit and only attack ships trying to destroy their drop pods. Taleth's dreadnought hadn't attacked either...but now it was under new management.

It was rather easy to start her new regime once the most vocal disputers had been dealt with. Though it was hard to store the Dracobots on the ship because of their size.

"The Ashen ship's leaving orbit. The _Bladestorm_ is forming a perimeter with the NSC ship to form a defense," said one of the techs.

"Well, we ought to start off my new reign with some fireworks," said Tenebra.

"Ma'am, the weapons untested," said another tech.

Tenebra snapped, "Just fire."

"As you command," said the tech.

* * *

"Samson says his ship's in...sir, the Atlantean dreadnought's altering course," said a tech beside Chris.

"Where is it going?" asked Chris.

"Sir...it's moving into an attack vector," said the tech, the huge pyramid ship seen moving to face them, the top of the ship opening up.

"Oh no. Get us out of firing range!" yelled Chris.

* * *

As the NSC and Combine ships began to move away, a yellow bolt of lightning shot out. The lightning lanced out, spreading towards the other ships. Most of the shots missed, but one hit a Combine ship, crackling around it before causing the ship to explode. Another shot arced out, raking across the side of the _Bladestorm_ , sending it out of control into the other Infinity class.

* * *

"Huh, we'll need to refine the aim more," said Tenebra.

"Ma'am, the _Bladestorm's_ lost orbital power. It'll hit the planet in 20 minutes," said a Virk calmly.

"Hmm...well, I guess I can leave my godfather stranded for a while, can I?" said Tenebra.

"Ma'am? This is a chance to remove a major threat," said the Virk calmly

"Taleth may have given up on Matt, but I see better potential in him. Once he's had time to think it over," said Tenebra.

"Ma'am?" said one of the crewmen.

Tenebra snapped, "Send Ferrocus."

"Er, as you wish," said the crewmember.

* * *

"Half the escape pods are toast...and Samson's ship is locked to us! We can't pull out of orbit!" yelled a technician on the chaos that was the _Bladestorm's_ bridge

"We are not going to let this ship crash!" barked Chris.

"We have no choice. We're stuck to Samson's ship and its dragging us down!" snapped a tech before the ship shook again a shadow falling across the bridge from the window.

"Now what?" snapped Chris.

The ship shook once more, Chris looking up to see several robotic dragons soundlessly circling the _Bladestorm_ , some biting through sections that were tangled with Samson's ship, others pushing the freed ships into stable orbits.

"Huh, well I'll be," said Chris with surprise.

"Erm...sir?" said a marine, pointing to the Virk symbol painted on the shoulders of some of them.

"Let's just hope they're in a merciful mood," said Chris.

* * *

Ferrocus glared at the ships, the NSC, the Khans, the fleeing shuttles of the Combine and their one remaining crippled ship. _"What are you waiting for? Finish them off!"_ snapped Tenebra in his head.

"This seems...dishonorable," said Ferrocus, "They aided us in fighting the Ashen, offered us a chance to join their leagues. To attack them seems...like a breach of hospitality."

There was a sting that seemed to burn at his mind as Tenebra said, _"Are you disobeying the one who tried to save you?"_

"Maybe magnanimity would be a better start for your new reign," said Ferrocus.

 _"Magnanimity? Do you even know how to spell that?"_ snapped Tenebra, _"Who's teaching you this smeg?"_

Ferrocus glared, raising his paw to signal a volley into the side of Samson's ship before he heard Silvana, sounding tearful, _"Father, Mother would not want this..."_

 _"Who is this?!"_ snapped Tenebra.

 _"Father, don't listen to her,"_ said Silvana's voice.

 _"Show me your face!"_ demanded Tenebra. Ferrocus's optics suddenly flared purple and silver as the two contending voices met in his mind.

* * *

Silvana blinked in surprise as she looked around. She had been trying to break her father free of what was influencing him, but she didn't expect to be drawn into his mind itself. She turned to see Ferrocus staring blankly before an energy blade almost sliced her. "You...the wayward daughter...the 'success'," snarled Tenebra

Silvana leaped backwards as an energy blade materialized in her own hand.

"You did this, demon. You corrupted my father. I bet you even hurt my mother," snapped Silvana.

"Demon? I'm no different than you," said Tenebra, "Well, asides that I'm a purple dragon of course."

"Then purple flight are monsters," snarled Silvana.

"My father saved Avalar!" snapped Tenebra.

"Then I'll make sure you know the pain of losing a father," snarled Silvana. Tenebra and Silvana lunged at each other, their blades clashing. Silvana snarled, "I'll bring you his head and your mother's for this betrayal."

Tenebra should have an upper hand as a purple dragon, so she was rather alarmed to see she was losing ground. "You took my parents from me and I'll take yours," snarled Silvana, her eyes glowing white, before a transparent wave of energy shot out...a psiwave fury, that threw Tenebra flying. Tenebra vanished as she hit the...ceiling of Ferrocus's mind? But her influence wasn't gone. Silvana could feel it still lingering.

Silvana turned to her father, who was twitching. "Father, if you can hear me. These people do not deserve to die. I know not who hurt Mother, but do not trust Tenebra," she said, noticing her form was turning translucent. "Never forget your true honor, who your actual enemies are, and who deserves your protection," said Silvana, as quickly as she could.

* * *

Ferrocus paused before saying, "Stabilize their ships orbit. No more die today."

"Are you sure?" asked one of the Dracobots.

"Are you questioning your leader?" warned Ferrocus, the Dracobots gulping before flying down to start pushing the two Infinity classes apart carefully and pushing them into a more stable orbit. Another bunch grabbed Commandant Zeris's ship and pushing it into similar safety.

* * *

"Commander, the Metal Dragons are assisting the other ships," said one of the technicians.

Tenebra, who was being tended to by a medic, said with a groan, "I don't care. Let em go. Just get me back home so I can have an aspirin the size of Novas."

"Uh, yes, ma'am," said the technician, "Do you wish to say something to the crew?"

"Later," said Tenebra with irritation.

* * *

One hour later...

"They helped you?" said Matt in confusion.

Chris nodded, "Pushed us and Samson back into orbit. Self-repairs got the engines online."

"Weird. They sounded like they had become Tenebra's puppets," said Matt.

Matt jumped as Silvana, looking pale, said, "They...they have...for the most part..."

"You ok?" asked Kala with concern.

"I...I saw her hold on Father...she's taken my family from me..." said Silvana before bursting into tears.

Chloe hugged Silvana gently and said, "I know it hurts, but we'll get them back someday."

"It's not fair. Why did she do it? Purples are meant to be heroes," sobbed Silvana, confirming for everyone once and for all that she was just a kid.

"It's not really her fault," said Chloe, "She was corrupted by an evil sorcerer."

"Yeah, and I bet he's having a good laugh right now," said Matt sourly.

* * *

Ghoulwyrm meanwhile was watching the report about Tenebra's little takeover. On one point, his little Frankenstein had managed to take control of Taleth's group, meaning it wasn't longer to taking the rest of the Virk fleet. On the other hand though, he'd not told her to...and he'd read enough monster stories to know that when a creator's monster started thinking independently...

"So, your dragonling has finally taken the throne, has she?" asked Tahaussia.

"Well, yes, though she's still solidifying her power base," said Ghoulwyrm.

"That's just what I've been waiting for," said Tahaussia, "It's been too long since I've been in a palace court." Tahaussia smirked before saying "You may want to be careful. These Virk seem to like to use the 'dead man's shoes' to get up in rank. You should probably send someone else to represent you...for safety."

"But where will I be able to find someone influential, cunning, clever, ruthless, and unscrupulous enough who _won't_ betray me?" asked Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia looked around innocently. "What about someone who was smart enough to help you finish the curse on the girl and even got her some training with the craftiest forces of evil on Nirn?" she said.

Ghoulwyrm gave her a cautionary look. "Are you sure you could manage that? Being in a Shar-Virk court is nothing like being a high priestess," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Yes, it's easier. The Virk I _know_ want to kill me. The daedra I served...well, he has a habit of killing minions on a whim," said Tahaussia, adding, "This will be a cakewalk in comparison."

"Just try not to turn everyone," said Ghoulwyrm, "I don't think Tenebra will tolerate vampires dominating her court."

"Oh, I won't turn _all_ of them. But it never hurts to have some disposable minions in case she decides she doesn't need us anymore," said Tahaussia

"True, but save that for the most stubborn of opponents. It'd be more prudent to use your charms," said Ghoulwyrm.

Tahaussia ran a hand along Ghoulwyrm's jaws and purred, "Oh, I can be _very_ charming."

* * *

While the chaos of the battle and the departure of the other ships, no one noticed a smaller ship getting away. "So...what all did we get from that last vault again?" asked Whipsting.

"Shut up!" snapped Mantichrome.

"It looks like _we_ got a power up and you got zip," laughed Deathgrip.

"Don't start that tone with me," growled Mantichrome.

"All Leafstripper thinks we got was some schematics," said Leafstripper.

"What schematics?" asked Mantichrome.

"From that device..." said Leafstripper unsure.

"Show me!" snapped Mantichrome.

Leafstripper's optics lit up, what was clearly a sensor chart...a live one, appearing, though the lines and data made them easy to mistake for a schematic. On it, a large dot was moving through the uncharted territories.

"Hmm...interesting, very interesting," said Matichrome.

"I did good?" said Leafstripper flailing blindly...clearly his vision wasn't for both settings at once.

"Well, you've found us the next piece in a larger puzzle," said Mantichrome, "But I need we need more preparation before we go after the rest."

"Ok...so what _have_ we found?" said Roughshell

"A very powerful terraforming device, or at least something that will lead us to it," said Mantichrome.

"That thing? That's not a good ideee-" began Deathgrip before Mantichrome froze his server.

"I told you to not take that tone," said Mantichrome darkly.

"I hope you're not gonna drag us all along on a multiverse-spanning treasure hunt," said Sideways.

"If I need too. What I saw on this machine, we could wipe out every organic in the multiverse," said Mantichrome.

"That's overly ambitious, don't you think?" asked Sideways, "The Atlanteans were powerful, but I don't think they were _that_ powerful. And something considered that important would guarded beyond comprehension."

"That's why we're going to be smart," said Mantichrome.

"And make the mercs do the hard work for us?" asked Sideways.

"Exactly," said Mantichrome.

"Sounds good. But they're not gonna stay on the trail if they know what they're looking for," said Roughshell.

"Which is why we'll be smart. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME PLAN!" yelled Mantichrome.

* * *

Matt looked at the 'room' he'd had during his brief time as an EVO, before walking over to the computer in the room, attaching a disk. It wasn't that he didn't trust White Kni...oh wait, he didn't. Matt calculated he'd have enough time to say his goodbyes and beat it before White Knight discovered the big hole in his data.

He walked out, whistling happily and into Rex. "Hey kid," he said innocently.

"So, I guess you don't have any reason to stay here now," said Rex.

"Well, Mantichrome's already flew the coop, every vault has been accounted for, and we kinda need to head back to Nullspace before the civil war gets even crazier," said Matt, "But at least this planet's in good hands."

"You think those aliens will cause trouble?" asked Rex.

Matt shook his head, "Not a chance. The Plumbers are good people."

"So, you think you might come back?" said Rex.

"Can't think of a reason why," said Matt.

"Not even to say hello?" asked Rex.

"Well, things might more hectic out there. But I kinda have a feeling we'll meet again," said Matt.

There was a pause before Rex said, "The Tokyo thing?"

Matt nodded, "The Tokyo thing..."

"Do you still have..." started Rex before tapping the side of his head.

"If he's there, he's laying low. My mind's not a nice place to live," said Matt grimly.

"And what about the other kaijus?" asked Rex.

"No idea. I'm not even sure if they were connected to this world specifically," said Matt. Matt sighed before pressing a button on his wristcomp, a silver card popping out. "Here, sleeper box. If they turn up, leave a message," he said. Rex took the card and put it in his pocket.

"Welp, if that's everything, we better get going. Unless NegaMorph ran off with Bobo," said Matt. There was a pause as the two entertained the horrors the two could do together. "No...not even the fates are that cruel," said Matt faintly.

Just then, the alarms started going off. "Right on cue...what's that rumbling?" said Matt, sniffing the air. "Is that...crea...oh no," said Matt, turning in time to see Morph surfing a tidal wave of whipped cream heading for them.

"Is that-" started Rex.

"Yes," said Matt before holding his breath. The wave itself carried them at a moderate speed into the Petting Zoo, revealed when Matt managed to eat his way out the cream. "MOOOOOORPH!" he yelled angrily.

"I was making a farewell cake," said Morph.

Rex popped out but quickly covered his ears. "What's that noise?" he yelled. The noise was the sound of every EVO in the Petting Zoo screeching, roaring, and screaming. But above them, they could hear what sounded like singing, only horribly, horribly off-key.

"Morph...is that what I think it is?" said Matt, strangely unaffected.

"Yep, that's you in the shower," said Morph, holding his own head to keep it from popping.

"Those are only for high end interrogation...and you don't...NegaMorph," hissed Matt, his eyes glowing and a yelp heard as well as the sound of something being dragged. Rex noticed something was coming through the whipped cream.

"NegaMooooorph…" snarled Matt, a blob of cream being lifted up before the cream covering was spun off.

"Oh, Matt, fancy seeing you here," said NegaMorph innocently, though he sounded queasy from his 'spin clean'.

"Was this all your plotting or did the one-eyed ape contribute to the scheme?" asked Matt.

"I have no idea what you me-eeeeeee…" began NegaMorph, Matt using plasma control to compress him.

"What else did you do?" asked Matt.

"Itching...powder...in...vents...we told Morph...that everyone...wanted...cake...and Bobo...set off...your interrogation tape...here..." rasped NegaMorph, his eyes bulging given he was half his normal size.

"Is that all?" asked Matt.

"Yes...please stop squeezing…" rasped NegaMorph.

Matt sighed before sending NegaMorph out into the frenzied throng of EVOs. "Well, there's an upside to this: White Knight will be so distracted by this, he won't notice the data we took back until we're long gone."

"What?" said Rex.

Matt said, innocently, "Nothing."

* * *

Elsewhere, Black Knight was conferring with her bosses. "Well, things did not go as planned, but I think we can look to the positives," she said.

"What positives? Other than proving that this 'NSC' is more than capable of swatting us if they find out we've salvaged their technology?" snapped an electronically disguised voice.

"How about the fact that White Knight's forces were all but incapable of keeping the situation contained?" asked Black Knight.

"Don't gloat. You didn't contain it either. _They_ barely contained it. The ship left by itself," snapped another voice.

"But if White Knight made one more spectacular failure at containment, I think that would be adequate grounds for dismissal," said Black Knight.

"As said, you didn't succeed where he failed. You lost the prototype Keep classes. Spectacularly I might add," snapped a third voice angrily.

"And with all the aliens gone, we can focus more effort in getting Providence to do what we want," said Black Knight.

* * *

Taleth smirked as he was led out into a launch bay, Matt and his team giving him more them a few death glares...and Taleth loved every minute of it. He wasn't the only Shar-Virk there. There had been enough who wanted to keep him in command but were too respected or too strong to be eliminated by the mutineers.

"Mr. Lynch, I assume this isn't for fun," Taleth said in a taunting tone.

"Believe me, if anyone deserves to be left on an underdeveloped planet, it's you," said Matt, "But I wouldn't wish you on the people here."

"Oh, that leaves two reasons for this. The first is you plan to eliminate me. The other...ooooh...oh, this is just lovely. You're letting us go," sneered Taleth, laughing.

"Well, you did help out when the Ashen attack," said Matt through gritted teeth, "So just spacing you would a considerable lapse of honor."

Taleth just laughed louder. "You wouldn't know honor if it bit your head off. This is PR, pure and simple. Need to look good for the locals," he managed.

"No, he just has to look good for the rest of Nullspace," said Chloe, "There's gonna a lot of power shifting with the Shar-Virks' new leader and we don't need more harshness aimed at us."

"Of course, the brat. I should have killed her at the first sign of disobedience," said Taleth icily.

"That brat is only going to get stronger. I wouldn't bet on you getting command back," said Matt, "So that leaves you nowhere to go, no-one to turn to, and nothing to your name."

Taleth glared before catching a small device Matt tossed him. "One ship, you leave, and you never show your face to me or Avalar ever again. One-time deal," Matt said.

"So, I suggest you go someplace to enjoy your long retirement," said Chloe.

"Retirement? I might have lost a lot of pieces, but I'm not out of the game yet," said Taleth.

"Then what are you going to do now?" asked Kala.

"I'll wait. Pride come before a fall...and she has lots of it," said Taleth, snapping something to his men who began walking towards the waiting ship.

Janeth paused before turning to the group and said, "We do thank you for giving us this ship."

"Janeth...go," said Kala icily. Janeth nodded before following the other Shar-Virk.

Matt glared at Taleth. "Next time I see you, you can join your girlfriend," he said angrily.

Taleth glared darkly at Matt and said in a harsh tone, "She was my wife." He gave Kala a brief, baleful glare and said, "And I hope your marriage will end the same way." With that, he turned and marched to his ship.

* * *

Matt was sat at the controls, face to com with Samson who was glaring. "This doesn't change a thing. You're still a traitor," Samson said.

Matt sighed, "McNeil killed the original council..."

"Then you better have the proof for it," said Samson.

"Would you believe me if I had it?" said Matt, the pause all the answer he needed. "Call me when you get sick of working with the empire," he said, hanging up on Samson.

He got up to see Kala, who said calmly, "I bunked Silvana in the room next to us, safe and sound. She's in a bad way. We need to pick up Megan and get her to Avalar before she breaks."

"Right, Megan. Boy, I hope she's had better luck than we've had," said Matt.

"Well, we've driven off Mantichrome, stopped a horde of wendigos, destroyed an insane AI, and kept kaijus from wrecking the world. I'd say that's been some good luck," said Kala.

Aria's hologram appeared at that. "Yes...about that. I cannot get through to the frigate at her command," she said.

"Maybe she's in a bad area," said Matt.

"The system should be safe...but hasn't been swept for a long time. If it's time dilation..." said Aria.

Matt cut her off with a wave, "Can't be, we'd have to be _really_ unlucky for that..."

"Outside our normal parameters?" asked Aria dryly.

Matt got a blank expression before he said more manically through gritted teeth, "Can't be, we'd have to be _really unlucky_... _for_... _that_..."

Kala stared before saying carefully, "Denial overload...nasty."

"Let's set a course to pick up Megan," said Aria.

"Really...un...lucky..." twitched Matt.

Kala said, "Yeah...I think that's a yes."

* * *

And there is the last chapter for this story and as you can see it's quite a game-changer for the saga. The gang have a member in their crew, the Shar-Virks have gotten a lot more members, and there's been a change in command for them. This is definitely going to have impacts on future stories.

Anyways, the next story might take a while before it's posted. It probably won't be updating as regularly as this one has. And this won't be the last we'll see of Generator Rex, though it will be a couple of stories before we get back to here. Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you'll like the next one as well. Please review.


End file.
